Divided we stand
by Thecrasy
Summary: La famille de Derek lui met la pression pour qu'il trouve enfin quelqu'un. Il fait un choix auquel les Hale ne s'attendaient pas, et qu'ils ne sont pas certains d'approuver. xxTRADUCTIONxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello puppies ! Je ne vais pas vous faire tout un speech sur à quel point je suis heureuse de vous présenter cette traduction, mais... Je vais le faire, en fait.**

 **Cette fic, c'est mon bébé, mon précieux. L'auteur, KouriArashi sur AO3, est absolument formidable et j'ai dû lire cette histoire plus de fois que bien d'autres fics réunies. Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette œuvre, à chaque fois je suis transportée, chamboulée, heureuse, triste, je sens mon cœur se pincer et mes joues me faire mal à force de sourire et mon petit cœur fondre sous l'angst et le fluff et l'humour et la perfection de ce petit bijou. J'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur sans trop y croire, et, surprise, à peine deux jours après, réponse positive et tout à fait enthousiaste dans ma boite mail. J'ai véritablement versé une larme de joie et j'ai fait la danse de la victoire autour de mon ordinateur pour fêter ça. J'en ai parlé à tout le monde dans mon entourage, surtout ma famille, qui a dû se demander pourquoi j'avais soudain poussé un cri étrange toute seule dans ma chambre. Je vous vois venir, non, ce n'est pas pour _ça._**

 **MAIS je ne vais pas non plus trop m'attarder, je ne sais pas si j'ai encore du monde, là xD Je vais donc vous laisser avec quelques petits détails sur la fic.**

 **Donc, petite note directement de l'auteur :**

 _ **Ce n'est pas un UA complet (on est à**_ **Beacon Hills, quoi!)** ** _mais les loups-garous sont une caste de la société dont tout le monde a connaissance, et le rituel d'union est très fréquenté par les humains. Normalement, tout devrait être expliqué dans la fic._**

 _ **Cette fic sera pleine d'émotions et de sentiments et d'une famille Hale en vie (bien que le feu ait quand même eu lieu). Elle sera également remplie de gens têtus et de malentendus et de gens qui ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe exactement autour d'eux.**_

 _ **Cette fic a été écrite avant la saison 3 et donc les épisodes flash-back sur les Hale.**_

 **Et, dernier point, je tiens à remercier Orange Sanguine pour le soutien et les remarques constructives tout au long de mon processus de traduction, ainsi que Bruniblondi qui a la tâche de sublimer ce texte et de traquer toutes mes petites erreurs. S'il en reste, c'est de ma faute, j'ai tendance à modifier quelques petits trucs après la béta. Mais les vilaines, je vous aime.**

 **Et, enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **OoO**

Le premier février est la journée que Derek Hale aime le moins dans l'année. Ce n'est pas avec la date elle-même qu'il a un problème, mais avec le festival qui se déroule ce jour-là. C'est la Cérémonie de la Recherche et chaque année, il doit rencontrer un tas de personnes avec lesquelles il n'a aucune envie de passer le reste de sa vie et supporter leurs sourires alors qu'elles essaient de le charmer en imaginant leur vie tranquille en tant que nouveau membre de la meute Hale.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas autant quand il était plus jeune. Les humains étant autorisés à entrer dans le bassin des candidats à quinze ans, la plupart des loups-garous commencent à chercher à peu près au même âge. Mais c'est amusant, quand on est jeune. Il n'y a aucune pression. C'est juste un jour pendant lequel on rencontre plein de monde et où on se fait des amis en espérant rencontrer la personne qui a cette étincelle. Pour les adolescents, c'est romantique.

Mais Derek n'est plus un adolescent. Il a vingt-quatre ans. L'odeur de désespoir sur les humains devient un peu plus forte chaque année. Il est de notoriété publique que si un loup-garou n'a trouvé personne à vingt-cinq ans, cela veut dire que ce n'était pas censé arriver, et le loup arrête d'assister au festival. Derek sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Peter n'a rencontré sa compagne qu'à vingt-huit ans, et ce n'était même pas à la Cérémonie, mais dans un café. Mais la vérité ne semble pas déranger les festivaliers.

Derek peut gérer ça. Sa méthode préférée, c'est de ne pas assister à la Cérémonie. Ou de laisser tomber après quinze minutes, juste faire une rapide apparition et repartir aussi vite que possible. Mais là il y a sa mère, son alpha, qui a placé de plus en plus de pression sur lui ces six derniers mois pour qu'il trouve enfin quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

Il ne peut pas vraiment la blâmer entièrement. La moitié de la meute Hale a été décimée dans l'incendie, et ça a été un miracle qu'autant survivent. Le père de Talia est mort, ainsi que son plus jeune frère, sa compagne et leur fille, la compagne de Peter et leur enfant à naître, ainsi que les deux frères de Derek. Depuis, si Talia est un peu obsédée à l'idée de trouver un compagnon ou une compagne à ses enfants restants, personne ne lui en tient vraiment rigueur.

Derek avait pensé, après que Laura ait trouvé son compagnon à vingt-deux ans et soit tombée enceinte trois mois plus tard, que leur mère lui lâcherait un peu de lest. Mais Talia n'avait fait qu'augmenter la pression. Dans chaque conversation qu'ils avaient revenait une variante de 'Mais si Laura peut le faire, pourquoi pas toi ?'

Alors il a accepté d'y aller cette année et de vraiment regarder les candidats et leur parler, et c'est la dernière des choses qu'il a envie de faire aujourd'hui. Mais il va le faire, parce que c'est plus facile que se disputer avec sa mère.

Cependant, c'est incroyable comme l'attitude des humains le fait se sentir comme une proie dans une pièce pleine de prédateurs, plutôt que l'inverse. Ils le regardent comme s'ils le déshabillent du regard et ils n'ont pas l'air de réaliser qu'il peut sentir la convoitise sur eux, qu'il peut entendre tous leurs commentaires sur le fait qu'il est le rejeton de la famille Hale, la meute la plus ancienne et la plus illustre de toute la région, à quel point être choisi serait un ticket pour une vie facile. Ils pourraient s'asseoir et mettre les pieds sur la table, ils pourraient régner sur tous les pathétiques qui n'ont pas été choisis, ils pourraient avoir la morsure et devenir membre de la plus haute caste.

Il les déteste. Il déteste leur visage souriant, il déteste Harris, le coordinateur, qui marche avec le nez tellement relevé qu'il a l'air d'essayer de renifler le paradis, il déteste leurs habits et le son de leurs battements de cœur et leur voix qui dégouline d'engouement à chaque syllabe.

Non seulement Derek trouve que ce rituel d'union est une vaste connerie, mais c'est une vaste connerie qu'il est obligé de supporter depuis des heures. Comme si lire tous ces dossiers n'a pas déjà été assez, il doit maintenant s'asseoir et rencontrer ces gens, ces 'candidats éligibles' contre lesquels il veut grogner et rouler des yeux ou encastrer leur visage dans un bureau. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que ces gens pensent qu'un loup-garou recherche dans un compagnon, parce que les minauderies et les ricanements lui tapent vraiment sur les nerfs.

Il est sur le point d'aller trouver Harris pour lui dire que c'est fini pour cette année, pas de chance, ses parents devront s'y faire, quand la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître un adolescent trébuchant. Il est à peu près de la même taille que Derek, bien que beaucoup moins musclé, porte un T-shirt proclamant qu'il est un 'beau gosse' et une chemise à carreaux. Ses cheveux bruns sont coupés courts, mais ce sont ses yeux qui retiennent l'attention de Derek. Ils sont marron clair, de la couleur de l'ambre. Ses yeux et ses mains, avec de longs doigts agiles s'enroulant autour de la porte alors qu'il tombe pratiquement à travers.

« Hé Scott, je t'ai ramené... Tu n'es pas Scott. » Il cille en direction de Derek. Puis en direction de tous les hommes et toutes les femmes qui le fixent puisque c'était évident que Derek allait faire une annonce et maintenant, ils doivent attendre encore un peu. « Wouah, désolé, heu... Il y a beaucoup de monde là, sérieusement, c'est à ça que je vais devoir m'attendre pour plus tard dans la vie ? »

Sans réfléchir, Derek pointe un doigt dans la direction du jeune homme. « C'est lui que je veux. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Stiles se montre lui-même. « Moi ? »

« Euh, Monsieur Hale, il n'est pas sur la liste. » Balbutie Harris.

« Je m'en fiche. Je le veux. »

« Très bien, heu, d'accord. » Il est évident qu'Harris ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. Stiles reste juste là, momentanément figé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte (ce qui est très distrayant). Quand il ne fait pas mine de bouger, le coordinateur fait un geste en sa direction et dit sèchement : « Vous avez entendu, M. Stilinski. »

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer au ton employé et il pense à dire quelque chose quand Stiles dit « Heu, oui, hum. ». Il promène son regard autour de la pièce comme s'il cherche de l'aide, et il ne rencontre que des regards froids et étonnés. « Oui, d'accord, je... C'est un honneur et un privilège. » Ajoute-t-il de manière guindée, essayant manifestement de se souvenir de la formule.

« Le privilège est mien. » Répond Derek automatiquement, les mots tombant de sa bouche, véridiques. C'est un privilège d'être assez chanceux pour trouver la bonne personne. Personne ne sait vraiment comment ils peuvent le dire. L'odeur, les gestes, un sens que seuls les loups-garous possèdent. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que les loups-garous ne tombent pas amoureux comme tout le monde, ou que ça les frappe toujours de la même manière. Mais parfois, peut-être une fois sur cent, ils rencontrent quelqu'un et sentent cette connexion instantanée qui leur dit que c'est la personne qui leur est destinée, que c'est la personne qu'ils attendaient. Et cette personne a trébuché sur lui, lui est atterrie pratiquement sur ses genoux quand il était sur le point d'abandonner. Il ne veut même pas penser au pourcentage de chances que ça arrive.

Les humains ne peuvent pas ressentir le lien de la même manière ce qui est la raison pour laquelle les bassins de candidats ont été créés. Toute personne y entrant conclut essentiellement un accord disant qu'elle s'en remet aux sens du loup-garou, qu'elle permettrait d'être clamée sans poser de questions si un loup-garou la choisit. Ce garçon n'était pas sur la liste, apparemment, mais ça ne change rien au fait que le monde entier de Derek est déjà en train de se réorganiser pour lui laisser de la place.

Il se rapproche et tend la main à l'homme plus jeune. Le besoin de le toucher, de capter son odeur un peu plus, est envahissant. Stiles fait automatiquement un pas en arrière, trébuche sur une chaise, et tombe par terre. « Bon dieu ! » Dit Derek, bondissant pour attraper le T-shirt de Stiles (ce qui était le plus facile à agripper) et l'empêche ainsi de toucher le sol, puis le redresse. Il se fait une note mentale que son compagnon a l'air d'être maladroit. « Tu vas bien ? » Demande-t-il, voulant s'assurer que Stiles a retrouvé son équilibre avant de le relâcher.

« Oui, bien. Super, génial. » Stiles dit en arborant une jolie couleur rose. « On devrait, heu... On devrait probablement y aller. » Ajoute-t-il, lançant un regard un peu nerveux au monde autour de lui, qui est en train de passer de stupéfait à outragé.

Derek hoche la tête sans se soucier des autres personnes dans la pièce. Il le guide dans le couloir, faisant attention aux meubles sauvages. Il se souvient alors de ce qu'a dit l'adolescent en entrant dans la pièce. « Tu as besoin de le retrouver ? Scott ? » Qui que soit Scott, Derek suppose qu'il lui en doit une.

« Oh, non, je vais juste lui envoyer un SMS. » Stiles sort son téléphone et commence à pianoter rapidement. « J'allais lui apporter à manger. Il attend de rencontrer, hum, Cora. Ta sœur, c'est ça ? Il est sur la liste. Des candidats. Alors, il attend de rencontrer plus de monde, pas seulement Cora. Je venais lui apporter mon soutien. Mais il me racontera plus tard. C'est probablement plus important. »

Mais maintenant, Derek ne sait pas vraiment comment agir. Que faire avec la meilleure personne qu'il vous ait été donné de rencontrer une fois que vous l'avez trouvée ? Ne pas chambouler tous les plans qu'elle a avec quelqu'un à qui elle tient, pour sûr. « On peut attendre. Si tu veux. »

« Nope. » Stiles range son téléphone. « C'est bon, c'est fait. »

Derek acquiesce. « Tu veux... » Il s'arrête de marcher soudainement. « Je ne connais que ton nom de famille. »

Stiles cille. Pendant un instant, il semble sur le point de faire un commentaire à propos du fait qu'il vient de lui demander de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui sans même savoir son prénom. Mais il se secoue et dit : « Heu, Stiles, appelle-moi Stiles. Et tu es... Derek Hale. » Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, mais il le dit quand même. « Tu sais que j'étais pas sur la liste, non ? Je veux dire... Je suis pas un candidat. »

Derek répond en acquiesçant à nouveau. Stiles. Il peut bien imaginer ce petit paquet de membres et de mots nerveux avoir un nom comme ça.

« Tu as aussi remarqué que j'ai un pénis, pas vrai ? » Demande Stiles, ayant recouvré assez son sang-froid pour insister sur ce point, étant donné son importance.

À ces mots, Derek se tourne pour lui faire face entièrement au lieu de juste être à côté de lui. Il hausse un sourcil. « Oui, j'ai remarqué. »

« Et ça n'est pas contraire au but ? » Stiles a l'air un peu sceptique. « Je veux dire, je pensais que l'idée, c'était que vous vous retrouviez pas avec plein de petits bébés malformés consanguins. Que vous aviez besoin de, je sais pas, pondre, ce qui vous fait en quelque sorte ressembler à des saumons, désolé - »

Derek a un petit reniflement qui se transforme en rire. « Des saumons. Oh mon dieu, tu es _incroyable_. »

« Je, quoi ? Nan, mon pote, tu _sais même pas_ – peu importe. Donc heu... Et maintenant ? Ils nous parlent pas beaucoup de ce qui se passe si on est choisi. C'est juste à propos de comment être choisi, tu sais, comment se rendre attirant et tout d'un coup, ça devient super flippant. »

D'un hochement de tête, Derek se calme. Il se sent un peu étourdi, presque intoxiqué par l'odeur de Stiles. « Tu n'es pas censé te rendre 'attirant'. Tu es censé être toi-même. » Il secoue une nouvelle fois la tête. « Maintenant, je vais t'emmener rencontrer ma famille, peut-être une partie de la meute, et après avec de la chance, rencontrer la tienne. À moins que tu ne préfères faire l'inverse ? »

« Nan mec, je... Tant que ça te va. » Dit Stiles. « Je suppose que les autres sont mieux préparés pour ça, tu sais, ils voulaient être choisis. Du coup, ils sont probablement à vos pie- » Il semble réaliser ce qu'il est en train de dire et ajoute rapidement : « Mais rencontrer ta famille, c'est bien. Je peux faire ça. »

« Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire, je n'ai encore jamais fait ça. Choisir quelqu'un. » Une pause. « Évidemment. » Il regarde Stiles pendant une longue minute. En fait, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Ses yeux ambrés et les grains de beauté qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqués, ou sa manière de ne pas être immobile même en étant juste debout. Il sait que c'est rare de trouver quelqu'un avec lequel le loup peut forger une connexion si forte dès la première rencontre. Il sait qu'à son âge, les chances de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi compatible sont très minces. Mais il se force quand même à parler. « Es-tu... Veux-tu refuser ? Tu n'étais pas sur la liste. Tu as le droit. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je serais un paria. » Dit Stiles, esquivant soigneusement la question. « Tu vas juste devoir me protéger de toutes tes fangirls. J'espère que t'es prêt. »

L'idée que quelqu'un puisse penser faire du mal à Stiles ne rend pas le loup-garou heureux. Il réprime un grognement et dit : « Compris. »

« Et... Rencontrer ma famille va devoir attendre. Mon père assure la sécurité aujourd'hui. Tu... Tu sais qui est mon père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek acquiesce. « Le shérif. » Dit-il, principalement pour prouver à Stiles qu'il sait vraiment.

« Oui. Et, heu, aujourd'hui est un grand jour et parfois, il y a des bagarres - » Et parfois, il y a des émeutes, en fait « - donc je pense pas qu'il sera vraiment disponible. »

« Pourquoi y aurait-il... » Derek abandonne. Les humains sont fous. « Je ne veux pas le déranger dans son travail. Si tu penses qu'on devrait attendre, alors nous attendrons. »

« Oui, je devrais probablement commencer par... Lui annoncer la nouvelle, ou quelque chose, au lieu de juste arriver avec toi. Je pense qu'il sera un peu surpris, j'ai que seize ans, tu sais. » Stiles réalise qu'il babille et ferme brusquement la bouche.

« Ceci explique pourquoi tu accompagnes quelqu'un pour Cora. » Derek apprécie tous ses babillages, ce qui le surprend. Il aurait pensé que ça le rendrait dingue. « Je pensais que tu étais un peu plus vieux. Peut-être dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. »

« Heu, oui, non. » Dit Stiles. Il s'arrête de marcher. « Mec, t'es sûr ? Je veux dire, que tu me choisis moi ? Tu peux encore y retourner et dire à Harris que tu as changé d'avis en apprenant que j'ai que seize ans. Ou que je suis un garçon. Ou quelque chose. »

Derek s'arrête à son tour et s'assure de regarder Stiles droit dans les yeux. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute ma vie. »

Stiles rougit immédiatement, et son regard glisse sur le côté. « Eh bien. C'est bien, alors. »

Son enthousiasme est un peu décevant. Derek veut lui offrir sa main à nouveau, parce qu'il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de le toucher, mais il se rappelle la manière dont Stiles s'est écarté la dernière fois et il ne veut pas pousser sa chance. Alors il se remet juste à marcher. Une fois sur le parking, Derek a l'occasion de voir enfin une autre émotion que la confusion ou la nervosité sur le visage de Stiles. Quand Stiles voit sa Camaro. « Okay, ça, je peux m'y habituer. » Dit-il en passant une main révérencieuse sur le capot en se dirigeant vers le siège passager.

Derek ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire ravi. « Cora se moque de moi pour aimer cette voiture. Mais elle conduit une Prius, alors qu'y connaît-elle ? »

« Je sais même pas pourquoi vous avez des voitures. » dit Stiles. « Vous devriez pas simplement, je sais pas, courir partout ? »

« On pourrait, si on voulait arriver tout nus et les mains vides. » Derek ouvre la portière côté conducteur, s'assoit et déverrouille les autres portes. Il attend que Stiles s'installe avant de continuer. « Sérieusement, cependant, pour la vie quotidienne une voiture est tout aussi pratique pour nous que pour les humains. »

« Oh. » Dit Stiles. « Okay. » Il n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose à dire, et il retombe dans un silence atrocement gêné pour lui. Pour Derek, pas tant que ça. Il profite de l'absence de battements de cœurs excités, de bavardages, et de bien trop de parfum. C'est agréable de respirer un air normal à nouveau. Et maintenant, il peut commencer à cataloguer Stiles. Le rythme de ses battements de cœur et son odeur.

C'est assez distrayant pour qu'il ait besoin d'une minute pour se souvenir de comment conduire. Alors qu'il sort de sa place de parking, les mains de Stiles jouent nerveusement la mesure sur ses cuisses. « Hey, tu dis quoi - » dit-il, et commence à jouer avec les boutons de l'autoradio sans demander la permission.

Derek ouvre la bouche automatiquement pour lui demander d'arrêter, comme il le fait d'habitude, mais il la referme sans parler. Il préfère découvrir quel genre de musique aime Stiles, et à quelle vitesse il va comprendre comment ça marche. Il commence aussi à penser que Stiles est littéralement incapable de rester immobile. Donc il le laisse faire et prétend se concentrer sur sa conduite.

« Oh, bien. » Murmure Stiles en tombant sur une station qui diffuse les Rolling Stones. Il jette un regard en coin à Derek, essayant clairement d'évaluer sa réaction.

Derek acquiesce. « J'avais peur que tu mettes de la country. » Il marque une pause. « Est-ce que je viens de t'insulter ? »

« Nan, je suis pas fan de country. » Répond Stiles. « Mon père en écoute parfois, malgré mes meilleurs efforts pour bannir ça de la maison. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Derek secoue légèrement la tête, amusé. « Il y a quelques membres de la meute qui aiment ça, la country en général, alors il y en a un peu pendant les grands événements. »

« Ah oui ? » Stiles tape à nouveau nerveusement sur ses cuisses. « Et donc... Il y en a beaucoup ? De grands événements ? C'est un grand événement ? »

« Oui et non. » Derek jette un coup d'œil à Stiles en entendant le pic de son rythme cardiaque. « Tu ne vas pas être assailli. Promis. » Il pourrait en dire plus, mais il veut que Stiles prenne une grande inspiration d'abord.

À son soulagement, c'est ce que fait l'adolescent. Plusieurs grandes inspirations, en fait. « Okay, je... Merde. Habituellement, ça ne m'arrive pas. Ne rien dire, je veux dire. »

« Oui, c'est un grand événement. » dit Derek. « Mais c'est aussi privé. Les gens ne vont pas nous imposer leur compagnie. Éventuellement, une fois que tu te sentiras plus à l'aise et qu'on se connaîtra un peu mieux, il pourrait y avoir une fête pour te présenter au reste de la meute. Mais si ça prend quelques mois, ce n'est pas un souci. »

« Oh. Okay. » Stiles s'agite à nouveau.

On n'entend plus que la musique dans la voiture pendant une longue minute avant que Derek ne laisse échapper : « Ça te dérange ? Que je sois un homme ? »

Stiles lui jette un autre regard et dit juste « Non. Non, je m'y fais. »

Derek laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Dieu merci. »

« Je pense quand même que c'est contraire au but recherché. »

« Les saumons. » Dit Derek, amusé. « En fait, je m'en fiche un peu. Laura a déjà deux enfants. Et son compagnon était humain. »

« Oui, mais... Je... Je ne veux pas aborder un sujet sensible, mais je pensais que le but c'était, d'essayer de repeupler. Tu sais. À cause du feu. »

Derek hausse les épaules, déterminé à ne pas être trop sensible à propos du feu. Pas avec Stiles. Stiles doit se sentir assez à l'aise pour poser toutes les questions qu'il veut. « Tu es la bonne personne. Malgré la plomberie. Peut-être que nous sommes censés adopter. Peut-être que nous sommes trop jeunes pour penser à des enfants. »

« Peut-être. » Dit Stiles d'un ton pince-sans-rire. « Oui, c'est vrai que je pensais attendre d'avoir au moins dix-sept ans. »

« Tu es hilarant. » Répond Derek, occultant le fait qu'il apprécie pour de vrai les sarcasmes de Stiles.

« Donc... » Stiles se frotte vigoureusement les mains. « Je dois dire quoi ? Il y a un protocole ? Le 'C'est un honneur et un privilège. ' c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Sois toi-même. J'insiste là-dessus. » Derek y pense un moment, se creusant la tête. Il y a des différences entre la culture humaine et la culture lupine. « N'essaie pas de serrer leur main. Personne ne va vouloir te toucher. Ce n'est pas une insulte. C'est juste que nous pouvons dire qui sont les plus proches dans la meute avec les odeurs. Et personne ne va vouloir se mettre entre nous. Pas pendant un moment. »

Ça devrait être suffisant pour que Stiles s'en tire bien pendant la première rencontre, et c'est aussi une bonne chose, parce qu'ils arrivent devant la maison. Personne n'a voulu reconstruire par-dessus les ruines de la première elle a été rasée, et un arbre a été planté à sa place en mémoire des disparus. Mais la propriété était assez grande pour en construire une autre à environ huit cents mètres. Il reconnaît les trois voitures garées devant. Tout le monde est à la maison à l'exception de Cora, qui est encore probablement au lycée.

Derek gare la voiture et en sort. Il attend auprès de la portière passager et, une fois que Stiles en a immergé et a refermé la porte, il lui offre sa main. Stiles la regarde pendant un moment, déglutit bruyamment, et la prend dans la sienne. Sa main tremble légèrement et est un peu moite. Son cœur bat fortement dans sa poitrine, bien qu'il essaie de donner l'apparence d'être calme. Le rythme cardiaque de Derek s'emballe et il ressert ses doigts autour de la main plus fine de Stiles.

On ne peut pas se faufiler dans une maison pleine de loups-garous. Ils ont tous entendu la voiture approcher et, bien qu'ils aient pu ne pas y prêter attention, ils peuvent maintenant entendre le second battement de cœur, la seconde série de bruits de pas. Ils savent qu'il n'est pas seul. Et il n'y a qu'une raison au fait que quelqu'un soit avec lui en ce moment-même. Alors il n'est pas surpris de voir que toute la famille s'est rassemblée derrière la porte.

La maison dispose d'un grand hall, avec un escalier sur un des côtés, ainsi qu'une grande arche qui mène dans le salon. Il y a également deux portes, l'une donnant sur la cuisine, l'autre sur un bureau. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir où tout le monde s'est positionné. Ses parents sont debout juste au pied de l'escalier Talia grande et fière, comme toujours et son père, Aaron, juste un pas derrière elle, un bras autour de sa taille. Il a hérité sa carrure de son père alors que ses sœurs tiennent de sa mère, élégantes et raffinées. Laura est là aussi, debout sous l'arcade menant au salon et se balance sur ses talons sous l'excitation, sa petite fille agrippée à son dos, comme toujours. Puis il y a Peter. Un peu à l'écart, comme il a tendance à être. Accoudé à la balustrade de l'étage, observant sans être impliqué.

Derek laisse échapper un souffle quand il les voit tous l'attendre, et hoche la tête en direction de ses parents. « Maman, papa. » Dit-il. « Voici Stiles. »

Stiles déglutit à nouveau, sa pomme d'Adam montant et redescendant. Il s'avance un peu jusqu'à être complètement à l'intérieur. « Hum. Enchanté de... Vous rencontrer ? »

Il commence comme une affirmation, pour finir comme une question en voyant l'expression de Talia un mélange d'exaspération et de colère qui indique qu'elle en a par-dessus la tête. « Vraiment, Derek ? _Vraiment_ ? »

Derek ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que sa mère soit ravie de son choix, mais c'est peut-être un peu beaucoup. Beaucoup trop, en fait. Il s'avance un peu et se place devant Stiles. C'est un geste de protection instinctif et ça place Derek entre Stiles et ses parents. « Oui. » Dit-il d'un ton plat. « Vraiment. »

Talia gémit et repousse les cheveux de son visage. « D'accord, je sais que ça t'ennuie qu'on t'ait poussé à trouver quelqu'un, mais tu ne peux quand même pas penser t'en sortir en choisissant un candidat totalement non-viable. Pour l'amour de dieu, Derek - »

Les sourcils de Derek se froncent et sa mâchoire se resserre. « Je pensais que je devais trouver mon compagnon, pas quelqu'un à qui faire des bébés. »

« Je pense que ce que ta mère veut dire » intervient Aaron, tentant d'être un minimum diplomatique « est que c'est totalement contre-productif d'essayer d'échapper au fait de choisir un compagnon en sélectionnant quelqu'un avec qui tu n'aurais jamais signé le contrat et - »

« J'ai choisi Stiles. Si je n'avais trouvé personne cette année, je l'aurais dit. Comme l'année dernière, et celle d'avant. »

« Derek, penses-tu que nous sommes stupides à ce point ? » Demande Talia, redressant le menton en signe d'irritation. « Tout ce dont tu as parlé ces trois dernières semaines, c'est d'à quel point tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Ça ne pourrait pas être plus évident que tu essaies de nous le faire payer. »

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je vais y aller. » Dit-il, la voix tendue.

Derek se retourne vers lui et réalise qu'il n'a aucune idée de quoi dire pour arranger les choses. Bizarrement, 'désolé' ne semble pas assez fort.

« Oh, mais les choses commençaient juste à être intéressantes. » Remarque Peter du second étage.

« Tais-toi Peter. » dit Talia d'une voix tendue. Elle laisse échapper un soupir et essaie de parler civilement avec Stiles. « Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée que Derek t'ait joué un tour aussi horrible. C'était vraiment cruel de te faire entretenir de faux espoirs comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas une blague. » Dit Derek à Stiles, recherchant le moindre signe indiquant que le jeune homme le croit. « Je te promets que ce n'en est pas une. »

« Oui, je... » Stiles recule d'un pas. « Vous savez quoi, ça devient gênant, et de toute façon, ça allait probablement pas marcher alors... Oui, je vais juste m'en aller. » Il libère sa main de celle de Derek et sort de la maison sans un autre mot.

La main de Derek reste là, vide pour quelques instants, et il se sent immensément seul. Puis, soudainement, il est en colère, et la colère se transforme rapidement en quelque chose qu'il ne peut contenir. Ses lèvres se retroussent et il montre les dents à ses parents, principalement à sa mère, hargneux. Après que les bruits animaux se soient un peu calmés, il aboie « Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! » Puis il tourne les talons pour retrouver Stiles. Après ça, il ne peut pas attendre du jeune homme qu'il reste là.

« Derek, pense à ça - » dit Talia d'un ton sec alors qu'il sort en furie. Il l'entend, mais il ne ralentit pas, et il s'arrête encore moins. Il entend aussi Peter dire d'un ton beaucoup plus doux « Merde, il est sérieux. » avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. Il cherche Stiles. Pendant un moment, il ne le voit nulle part, avant de réaliser que le jeune garçon est retourné dans la Camaro. Il est assis dans le siège passager, le visage rouge d'embarras et de honte, les mains attachées ensemble sur ses genoux.

Dès que Derek approche, sans lui laisser une chance de parler, il lui dit « Ramène-moi à la maison. »

Derek s'installe et ferme la portière. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, le front posé sur le volant pendant un long moment. « D'accord. » Il se redresse et démarre la voiture.

Stiles se contente de regarder par la fenêtre alors que Derek conduit, la mâchoire serrée et légèrement tremblante, sans dire un mot.

Quand Derek finit par briser le silence oppressant, sa voix est calme. « Je suis désolé, vraiment. Elle... » Il n'a pas les mots pour essayer de rattraper ou excuser ce que sa famille a fait.

Stiles ne lui accorde pas un regard. « Derek. » Dit-il, utilisant son prénom pour la première fois, ce qui concentre toute l'attention du loup-garou sur lui. « Je suis tellement énervé en ce moment que tout ce que tu peux dire ne me donne qu'une envie, celle de te frapper dans les noix. Alors ferme-la et ramène-moi chez moi. »

Après un moment, Derek hoche la tête. Il ressent la même chose envers ses parents, particulièrement envers sa mère, pour l'instant. Cela renforce simplement sa certitude que Stiles est la personne qu'il lui faut. Aucune des personnes qu'il a rencontrées aujourd'hui au festival n'aurait osé lui dire ça, et encore moins mettre cette menace à exécution. Alors il conduit en silence à l'exception des brèves directions que Stiles lui donne une fois qu'ils sont de retour en ville. Une fois arrivés devant la maison des Stilinski, Stiles sort de la voiture sans un mot et claque la portière tellement fort que Derek grimace. Il ne lui reste plus que le silence étourdissant et l'odeur de la colère et la honte de Stiles. Il préfère ça que rien du tout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi 16 pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais, on n'est pas encore le 16. Mais vu le nombre de petits messages que vous m'avez envoyé, je ne pouvais que vous remercier à ma façon en postant plus tôt ! Merci, merci énormément à vous pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette traduction ! Je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle vous ait plu à ce point ! Merci aussi aux commentateurs anonymes, auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre directement. Mais lire vos petits mots m'a fait extrêmement plaisir.

Merci donc à NathyDemon, Guest, Marchlo, Nordom, Dey.

Merci également à Bruniblondi et à Orange Sanguine pour leur aide et leur soutien, mes deux vilaines, je vous haime.

Et bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison semble un peu plus long qu'avant. Derek se gare au même endroit, et tout semble pareil sauf que maintenant, au lieu d'un compagnon nerveux et d'une vie pleine de possibilités, il ne lui reste que l'odeur persistante de la douleur et sa propre rage. Il sort de la voiture, ferme soigneusement la portière et la verrouille. S'il la claquait comme Stiles l'a fait, comme il en a envie, la fenêtre va se casser.

Il pénètre à l'intérieur de la maison et va droit dans sa chambre, ne se préoccupant d'aucun des membres de sa famille. Il n'est dans sa chambre que depuis quelques minutes quand on frappe brièvement à la porte et, sans attendre de réponse, son père ouvre la porte et rentre. Aaron observe son fils, l'odeur de colère et de souffrance, et soupire. « Okay. » dit-il. « Donne-moi tout ce que tu as. Ne m'épargne rien. »

Derek montre les dents sans réfléchir. « Non. Sors. » Les mots ressemblent à un grognement. Il est clair comme l'eau de roche qu'Aaron n'a que quelques secondes pour partir avant que Derek ne l'y oblige. Il n'a aucune envie de parler à son père pour le moment. À quoi cela servirait-il ? Pour ce qu'il en pense, c'est juste un autre sale coup, vouloir parler alors que le mal a été fait, alors qu'il n'a pas été question d'écouter quand ça comptait.

Aaron soupire à nouveau. « Je suppose que 'Je suis désolé' est la dernière chose que tu veux entendre. »

Derek retrousse à nouveau les lèvres. « Ça ne le fera pas revenir. Il n'était pas sur la liste ! » En y repensant, peut-être que crier sur son père est une bonne idée. À défaut d'autre chose ça réduira peut-être son envie de sauter à la gorge de tout le monde. « C'était une chance, un accident, un _miracle_ qu'il me tombe littéralement dans les bras et qu'il agisse comme lui-même, parce qu'il n'était pas sur la liste ! Et maman et toi avez tout gâché. Il a été très clair quand il m'a dit ce qu'il pensait dans la voiture. Alors pourquoi vous iriez pas me trouver une fille à engrosser, puisqu'apparemment, c'est tout ce que vous voulez ? »

« Oh, mon garçon. » Aaron se passe les deux mains sur le visage. « Ce n'est pas – non. Je suppose que je ne peux pas dire ça. Ta mère – bon. Disons juste que reconstruire la meute est une affaire très sérieuse pour elle. Tu le sais. Elle a été dure avec toi, et j'en suis navré. Elle l'est aussi, même si elle est trop fière pour l'admettre. En ce qui concerne Stiles... A-t-il vraiment dit qu'il refusait ? »

« Tu sais, Laura a déjà deux enfants. » Dit sèchement Derek, mais il prend une inspiration profonde avant de partir dans une diatribe. À la place, il répond à la question de son père en répétant les dernières paroles de Stiles, mot pour mot. « 'Derek. Je suis tellement énervé en ce moment que tout ce que tu peux dire ne me donne qu'une envie, celle de te frapper dans les noix. Alors ferme-la et ramène-moi chez moi.' » Les mots sont gravés au fer rouge dans l'esprit de Derek et ils résonnent dans ses oreilles, à la fois parce que c'est la première fois que Stiles a employé son prénom, et à la fois parce que c'est probablement la dernière chose qu'il va entendre de son compagnon. « C'est assez définitif, non ? » Ajoute-t-il, le ton sec et sarcastique. « J'essayais de m'excuser, mais il a juste... » Il s'arrête, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il veut dire à propos du désastre que sa famille a provoqué à la place de ce qui aurait dû être un événement heureux.

« Écoute, j'irai lui parler, d'accord ? » Dit Aaron quand Derek se détourne. « Je m'excuserai au nom de la famille, et j'expliquerai le... Malentendu. Cela pourrait aider ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Il ne le pense pas. Son instinct lui dit que Stiles ne prendra pas mieux les excuses d'Aaron que celles de Derek. Il a envie de sourire à l'image de Stiles parlant à son père de la même manière. Il a trouvé quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Mais il l'a perdu tout aussi vite. « Mais tu peux essayer. C'est le fils du shérif Stilinski. »

« Eh bien, le shérif a toujours été juste envers les loups. On va arranger ça. » Aaron se relève et ébouriffe les cheveux de Derek comme lorsqu'il était enfant. « D'accord ? J'irai ramper à ses pieds s'il le faut. J'expliquerai tout, je parlerai à son père même. On va arranger la situation. »

Derek se contente d'acquiescer, même s'il n'a pas beaucoup d'espoirs. Aaron lui secoue l'épaule avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Derek seul avec sa misère, sa colère et son impuissance face aux événements. Il veut croire que son père réussira à rétablir la situation, mais après avoir vu la manière dont s'est comporté Stiles dans la voiture, il n'y croit pas vraiment. Il ne pense pas que ce sera la colère que Stiles n'arrivera pas à oublier. C'est l'odeur d'humiliation, de honte qui sera le plus difficile à vaincre. Stiles pense sincèrement avoir été victime d'une blague extrêmement cruelle.

Sans rien d'autre à faire, Derek broie du noir, regardant par la fenêtre comme si ça allait tout arranger. Il ne détourne pas le regard avant d'entendre un battement de cœur, puis des bruits de pas, et Peter entre. Derek veut lui dire de foutre le camp, mais il n'ose pas. C'est impossible de dire au jour le jour l'humeur dans laquelle son oncle sera. Plus tôt, il semblait relativement lucide, son lui sarcastique, mais maintenant, il a ce regard vague qui accompagne souvent une de ses humeurs.

« Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai rencontré Olivia. » Dit Peter, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Maintenant, Derek sait qu'il ne peut pas faire partir l'autre loup. C'est une règle tacite dans la famille. Quand Peter veut parler de sa compagne décédée, on se la ferme et on écoute. « C'est comme si le monde entier s'était arrêté de tourner pendant quelques minutes. C'est incroyable, cette façon que tu as de reconnaître La Personne. Juste en la voyant pour la première fois. »

Soudainement, Peter est le préféré de Derek, parce que ça sonne comme une invitation à parler de Stiles. Il aura peut-être à écouter Peter parler d'Olivia, ce qui n'est pas son passe-temps favori, mais il peut gérer. Ce n'est pas que c'est ennuyeux ou qu'il a de meilleures choses à faire. C'est simplement qu'Olivia lui manque à lui aussi, alors il n'aime pas vraiment penser qu'il l'a perdue et à quel point sa mort a brisé Peter. Alors il parle de Stiles. « Il est littéralement tombé dans la pièce. Il a trébuché sur ses pieds ou sur quelque chose. Ses doigts sont ridicules et il est trop jeune. Il cherchait son ami, qui était là pour rencontrer Cora. » Derek se sent sourire, ou au moins, il fronce un peu moins les sourcils. « Il a juste commencé à parler sans se soucier d'être impoli. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme ça avant. »

« Ah, les jeunes amours. » Déclare Peter, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. « Si vous êtes destinés, alors tout va s'arranger. » Ajoute-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules philosophique. « Et vous vivrez heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. À moins que quelqu'un ne l'assassine, bien sûr. »

Derek grimace. Il sait que sa mère a des positions bien arrêtées à propos du Feu, et une politique très stricte de ne pas encourager Peter à penser que ça a été autre chose qu'un accident. Derek se sent souvent écartelé entre trois directions, entre les croyances et les vœux de sa mère, sa certitude que Peter est l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il connaisse et qu'il se trompe rarement, même si c'est un enfoiré instable aujourd'hui, et ses propres pensées noires, ses souvenirs du Feu qui brûlent à chaque fois qu'il essaie d'y regarder de plus près. Alors officiellement, il n'a aucune opinion à propos du Feu. Il ne veut jamais en parler. Ou en entendre parler. Et si Peter ne le mentionne pas directement, Derek n'a pas besoin de s'en faire à propos des règles de sa mère. « Personne ne va l'assassiner. » Il secoue la tête et ajoute. « Tout ça n'est que vœu pieux. Papa pense qu'il peut tout arranger en s'excusant. » Il soupire en un sombre amusement.

« Eh bien, c'est un commencement. » Peter fredonne de contentement, regardant par la fenêtre. « J'ai parlé à ta mère. »

« À propos de Stiles ? » Il n'est jamais bon d'assumer les choses avec Peter.

« À propos de sa tendance à être une chienne tyrannique et intraitable. »

« Oh. » Derek y pense une minute. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Aussi bien que d'habitude. » Peter hausse les épaules élégamment. « Je lui ai rappelé qu'elle avait peut-être choisi son compagnon à l'ère Paléolithique, mais que certains d'entre nous se souviennent encore comment ça se passe, et que la possibilité de rendre son unique fils restant misérable n'est pas très adapté pour la reconstruction de la meute. »

Derek tressaille aux mots 'unique fils restant' mais il prend sur lui. Puis il réalise que Peter lui a donné une arme, à la fois contre sa mère et contre Stiles si les choses deviennent vraiment désespérées. Si on en vient là, il peut toujours menacer de quitter la meute. Il est relativement certain que Stiles se rendrait compte que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il ferait si ce n'était qu'une blague. C'est une mesure drastique. Mais quelque chose qu'il peut garder dans un coin de sa tête. « Non. Et je suis désolé qu'il ne soit pas qui elle veut, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

Peter fait un signe de la main et dit « Oh, je suis sûr qu'elle se fera une raison quand tu l'auras mis enceint. »

Derek grimace. Il y a des limites à ce qu'il peut accepter. « Je sais pas ce que tu fumes, mais je t'en supplie, ne partage pas. »

Peter incline la tête sur le côté. « Allons voir comment Cora s'est débrouillée. » Juste après que les mots aient quitté sa bouche, Derek entend le moteur de la voiture qui remonte le chemin. C'est plus difficile avec elle parce que la Prius est plus silencieuse que les autres voitures, mais Peter a toujours eu la meilleure ouïe d'entre tous. Il se lève du lit et quitte la chambre sans se soucier de savoir si Derek le suit. Derek le suit. Cora est le seul membre de la famille qui peut clamer une complète innocence dans le fiasco, et il n'est pas en colère contre elle.

Elle entre relativement gaîment, faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux par-dessus une épaule. « Pas de chance. » Dit-elle allègrement sous le regard interrogateur de sa mère. Talia ne lui a pas vraiment mis la pression, elle n'a que seize ans. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de commencer aussi tôt, mais la plupart des loups ne rencontrent pas leur compagnon avant la vingtaine. Son regard se pose sur Derek et elle s'illumine immédiatement. « Okay, crache. Où elle est ? »

Derek cille, surpris. Il pensait qu'elle aurait senti l'odeur persistante de Stiles dans le hall d'entrée, mais si elle l'avait senti, elle aurait su son sexe. « Comment as-tu... »

« Allez ! » Insiste Cora en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « La fille qui t'a fait rire ! Je t'ai entendu ! Tu l'as ramenée à la maison. Raconte ! »

Derek déglutit. « Le garçon. Le garçon qui m'a fait rire, et je l'ai ramené à la maison. Il s'appelle Stiles. »

« Et ? » Demande Cora dramatiquement, même si Laura lui fait désespérément geste de laisser tomber avant que Derek n'explose. Talia a une main pressée contre son front comme si elle subissait une douleur atroce. Peter est juste appuyé au mur, le visage blanc.

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à maman ? » Sa voix est froide et dure. Il sait que sa mère est désolée, mais elle ne s'est pas encore excusée, et elle est encore incroyablement énervée. Il pose une main sur le bras de Cora, chaleureux et doux, parce qu'il n'est pas en colère contre elle.

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, Derek ! » Grogne Talia, les yeux rouges. « C'était honnêtement une mauvaise interprétation de la situation. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour les conclusions que j'ai tirées quand tu es arrivé avec un garçon de seize ans ! »

Derek gronde à son tour malgré les signaux clairs qui lui indiquent de laisser tomber et de rester à sa place. « Tu penses vraiment que je suis assez mesquin pour faire ça à quelqu'un ? Et même quand tu m'as accusé de le ramener à la maison juste pour faire passer le message, je t'ai dit que tu te trompais. As-tu même pris la peine de vérifier ou d'écouter ? Non. Tu étais trop occupée à être énervée que je ramène quelqu'un avec un pénis à la maison ! »

« Ouaahhh... » Murmure Cora dans sa barbe.

Laura acquiesce. « Heu, oui, donc on va... On va vous laisser régler ça tous les deux. Les enfants n'ont pas besoin de voir ça. »

Talia grogne un peu, mais acquiesce. « Peter, toi aussi. »

« Oh, mais c'est tellement rare que je voie ma grande sœur aussi énervée - »

« Maintenant ! » Coupe Talia, et Peter lève les mains en signe de reddition, puis part en même temps que les filles. Talia prend une grande inspiration une fois qu'ils sont partis. « Derek, je suis désolée d'avoir mal jugé la situation, mais tu peux arrêter d'agir comme si j'avais tué ton chien. Je n'approuve peut-être pas ton choix à cent pourcent, mais... Eh bien, c'est ton choix. Ton père est allé parler au garçon, il va tout arranger. »

Derek se force à prendre quelques profondes inspirations lui aussi. Au moins, il a eu ses excuses, même si elles se sont accompagnées d'une réprimande qu'il est certain de ne pas mériter. Mais il réprime le grognement entre ses dents. « Tu l'as blessé. »

« Je m'excuserai auprès de lui aussi. Maintenant, peux-tu s'il te plaît venir à la cuisine pour dîner avec le reste de la famille ? C'était le premier festival de Cora, et je suis certaine qu'elle a beaucoup de choses à nous raconter. »

Derek serre les mâchoires, parce qu'il ne comprend pas comment sa mère peut penser que son offre insouciante d'offrir des excuses à quelqu'un qui ne reviendra probablement pas va tout arranger et le faire se sentir mieux. Il la double sur le chemin de la cuisine, déterminé à passer le repas en ne parlant qu'à sa plus jeune sœur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malgré le fait que tout ce que Stiles veut, ce soit se jeter dans son lit et ne plus en sortir pour bouder pendant un moment, il se dirige vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas. II est cinq heures passées, et son père va bientôt rentrer à la maison après une longue journée. Stiles n'a aucune illusion, il n'est pas le meilleur des fils, loin de là, mais il essaie de s'en tenir à ses points forts. Avoir le repas sur la table quand le shérif rentre à la maison est quelque chose qu'il s'est assuré de faire depuis le collège.

Son père n'approuve peut-être pas tous ses choix de menus, mais ce n'est pas son problème. Il met des côtelettes et des pommes de terre au four, et commence à éplucher et râper des carottes. C'est un peu cathartique. Il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour se représenter certaines parties du corps de quelqu'un à la place des carottes.

« Cela te dérange que j'ai un pénis ? » Demande-t-il d'un ton bourru qui ne ressemble aucunement à la voix de Derek. « Oh, non, moi ça me va, mais c'est tout le monde qui a un putain de problème avec ça. Je – haaaa. Pourquoi je suis encore en train de penser à ça ? Enfoiré. » Il râpe les carottes plus vigoureusement. « T'avais bien besoin de me choisir moi, entre tous les autres garçons sur la – Nom de dieu, j'y pense encore. »

Son timing est très bon, comme d'habitude. Son père passe juste la porte d'entrée pour enlever ses chaussures quand les côtelettes de porc sortent du four. Les pommes de terre ont besoin d'encore dix minutes. Stiles écoute son père enlever son arme et la mettre dans le coffre. Il se demande si le shérif est au courant. Il était à cette foutue école, sûrement quelqu'un lui a parlé de la manière dont Derek Hale a choisi sa grande perche babillante de fils comme compagnon juste pour embêter ses parents. « Hey papa. » Dit-il quand son père entre dans la cuisine. Il teste prudemment les eaux. « Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

« Plus excitant que parfois, puisque quelqu'un du lycée a été choisi, et il y a eu des bagarres pour une raison quelconque. Mais pas d'émeutes, donc pas aussi excitant que certaines années. Tout a été pris en charge avant que je n'intervienne. » Il secoue la tête et se frotte un sourcil. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Quelle partie exactement ? » Demande Stiles en sortant les assiettes et les couverts.

« Je peux comprendre qu'on soit déçu si on n'est pas choisi, je suppose. » De toute évidence, il ne pense pas que ce soit la fin du monde. « Mais pourquoi s'énerver comme ça au sujet de qui est choisi ? Ça arrive presque à chaque fois. Si tu n'es pas choisi, en quoi ça te regarde qui se marie avec qui ? »

Stiles passe inconfortablement d'un pied à l'autre, fixant le four comme si ça pouvait faire cuire les patates plus vite. « Peut-être qu'ils prennent ça comme une insulte. Tu sais, ils ont fait tout ce travail, et là Derek putain de Hale arrive et prend quelqu'un qui est l'exact opposé de ce que tout le monde attend. »

Le shérif se contente de hausser les épaules. « Il n'y a pas vraiment de prérequis pour mettre son nom sur la liste. Il n'y a pas besoin de s'écharper comme des requins. Peut-être que ça leur donnera une leçon en leur montrant que ça n'a pas d'importance. » Il soupire et prend le temps de bien regarder Stiles. Il est habitué à le voir avec la bougeotte, c'est le TDAH, mais cette fois, c'est différent. « Stiles, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Stiles jette un nouveau coup d'œil à son père. Il ne sait vraiment pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, personne ne lui a rien dit ces deux dernières heures. Ils ne savaient probablement pas quoi dire. C'est bien. C'est excellent. Il peut juste prétendre que rien ne s'est jamais passé et son père ne saura jamais rien de ce qui est probablement l'expérience la plus humiliante de toute sa vie. Ce qui explique pourquoi il laisse soudainement échapper : « Il m'a choisi, papa. Derek Hale m'a choisi. »

Cela le fait sursauter. Pas parce qu'il pense que son fils n'est pas à la hauteur, mais parce que ce n'est définitivement pas comme cela qu'il pensait finir la journée. « Tu n'étais pas sur la liste. Comment c'est arrivé ? » Il fait une pause, et pose la question la plus importante. « Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Parce que je ne vois aucun loup-garou dans ma cuisine. »

« C'était une _plaisanterie,_ papa. » Dit Stiles, les joues rouges d'embarras. « Il voulait juste envoyer balader sa famille en choisissant la dernière personne qu'il aurait vraiment voulu comme compagnon. » Il tend la main vers le four et en sort les pommes de terre, ses mouvements saccadés sous la colère. « Et il a fait ça devant tout le monde, bon sang, pour que je ne puisse pas dire non. »

« Tu veux que je lui tire dessus ? » Demande le shérif, le ton complètement sérieux. Il ne fait habituellement pas de blagues sur le fait de descendre quelqu'un, étant un officier de police, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas entièrement une plaisanterie. Derek pourrait survivre à quelques balles.

Stiles arrive à sourire pâlement. « Est-ce une façon de parler de ton futur gendre ? »

« Absolument. » Il attend que Stiles n'ait plus rien dans les mains et que la porte du four soit fermée avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. « C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. »

« Argh, papa, je vais avoir de l'urticaire, si tu continues à parler de _sentiments_ et tout ça ! » Stiles se rassoit dans sa chaise et pousse les carottes vers son père. « Peu importe. C'est pas la première fois que je me paye la honte dans une de ces occasions. Voilà ce que je récolte pour avoir voulu supporter Scott. L'année prochaine, j'éviterai juste tout ça. »

« Je te montre mon amour et tu me donnes des carottes ? » Le shérif prononce le nom du légume comme si c'était une insulte.

« Les carottes sont bonnes pour toi. » Dit Stiles. Il se passe une main sur le visage et dépose une côtelette de porc dans son assiette. « Écoute, je veux... J'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ? On peut juste arrêter de parler maintenant ? »

« Oui, on peut. Au moins pour l'instant. »

Alors ils mangent pendant que le shérif parle des autres personnes qui étaient là aujourd'hui, d'Erica Reyes qui ressemble de plus en plus à une star de film à chaque Cérémonie, et des gens qui sont surpris parce que l'aîné des fils Boyd a choisi quelqu'un alors qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans. Stiles poignarde ses patates et essaie de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils terminent à peine quand la sonnerie retentit.

« Je vais voir qui c'est, tu débarrasses. » Dit le shérif en se levant de sa chaise.

« Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour échapper aux corvées ménagères, hein ! » Lui crie Stiles. Il n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir. « Papa, c'est qui ? »

« C'est Aaron Hale. » La voix du shérif est mince et serrée. « Tu veux que je - »

« Putain, non. » La colère que Stiles avait contenue éclate. « Je m'en occupe. » Il s'avance dans l'entrée et ouvre brusquement la porte. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? »

Aaron semble un peu surpris par cette entrée en matière. « Je voulais m'excuser - »

« Ouais, bien sûr, d'accord. » Dit Stiles. « On est tous vraiment désolés que votre fils m'ait pris pour un con et ait certainement garanti que ma vie cette année soit l'enfer pendant que tout le monde se moque de moi. » Il voit Aaron ouvrir la bouche et continue. « Non, vous savez quoi, vous avez fini de parler. Tout ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, c'est parler, espèce d'enfoirés. Certains d'entre nous, faibles humains, n'apprécions pas vraiment la manière dont vous, les loups, vous sentez tout puissant et majestueux comme si vous étiez une espèce supérieure et que donc vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Vous vous habituez à ce qu'on vous lèche le cul, et j'en ai marre de ça. Personne n'ose rien vous dire en face mais bon, vu que ma vie est basiquement foutue, je vais pas me gêner. Cette affaire du rituel d'accouplement ? Ça craint. Vous claquez des doigts et vous dites 'je veux lui' et vous pensez que c'est normal de diriger la vie d'un gamin de seize ans comme ça, et tout le monde est d'accord parce que vous savez courir vite et sauter haut ? La belle affaire ! J'en ai ma claque de vous. Vous pouvez dire ça à tout le monde dans votre petite meute. Et si jamais vous vous repointez ici, je vous fais arrêter pour violation de propriété privée, parce que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici. Je me suis fait comprendre ? »

Il n'y a pas grand chose qu'Aaron puisse ajouter, alors au bout d'un moment, il hoche la tête et dit « Oui. »

« Okay. On en a fini ici. » Stiles lui claque la porte au nez. « Punaise, ce que ça fait du bien ! » Dit-il, un peu surpris. « C'était probablement bien stupide, non ? »

« Eh bien. » Répond son père. « Ça dépend à quel point ils sont rancuniers. Mais je ne vais pas te dire de te rouler par terre à leurs pieds et les laisser t'utiliser. Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

« Oui. » Dit Stiles en s'adossant à la porte, se passant une main sur le visage. « Tu sais le pire ? » Le shérif lui lance un regard interrogateur. « Pendant une minute... J'ai vraiment pensé que c'était réel. » Il sent ses yeux commencer à le piquer, et il les essuie furieusement. Il ne va pas pleurer pour l'enfoiré qui l'a pris pour un crétin. « Bon dieu, je suis un idiot. »

Son père se rapproche de lui et ouvre les bras, lui faisant geste de ses deux mains. Stiles soupire et se glisse dans l'embrassade, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son père. Ça le fait se sentir mieux. Au moins un petit peu. Une minute plus tard, il se recule légèrement. « Bon, sans aucun rapport, je laisse tomber le lycée. »

Le shérif laisse échapper un petit rire et resserre son étreinte. « Non, tu ne laisses pas tomber. Mais tu peux rester à la maison demain pendant qu'on réfléchit à la manière de gérer ça. »

« D'accord. » Stiles fronce le nez. « Mais on devrait définitivement sortir prendre une glace. Je n'ai pas fait de dessert. »

« Ça me semble juste. » Acquiesce le shérif. « Surtout compte tenu des carottes que j'ai dû manger. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Le prochain chapitre est programmé pour le 23 décembre. Je ne serai pas chez moi, mais je demanderai à une personne de confiance de le poster pour moi pour que vous ne soyiez pas pénalisés. A la prochaine mes petits loups ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une fois, merci énormément à vous tous, j'ai lu chacun de vos petits mots et ils m'ont fait très plaisir !

Merci également à ma Deam-Team, Orange Sanguine et Bruniblondi ^^

Comme je ne peux pas répondre aux anonymes, je vous dis merci ici. Merci donc à Nordom et à Drayy !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il y a des jours comme ça où Aaron regrette vraiment que les loups-garous ne puissent pas se saouler. Ce serait un excellent moment pour se boire un petit verre. Apparemment, il n'est pas le seul à penser cela. Quand il rentre à la maison, il retrouve sa femme dans la cuisine, assise au comptoir, la tête appuyée sur une main. Elle lève les yeux quand il arrive, voit l'expression de son visage, et gémit.

Aaron se hisse sur le tabouret à côté du sien. « Que s'est-il passé ici pendant que je me faisais botter les fesses par un garçon de seize ans ? »

Talia sirote son eau et dit : « Cora est revenue à la maison et a demandé où est la compagne de Derek parce que 'Je sais que tu as ramené à la maison la fille qui t'a fait rire.' »

Aaron ferme les yeux et arrête de respirer pendant une minute. C'est tellement, tellement rare d'entendre Derek rire depuis l'incendie. Maintenant, il comprend vraiment ce que son fils a perdu. « Va faire couler un bain. Je vais essayer de trouver une rallonge et un sèche-cheveux. On va pouvoir partir ensemble, comme on l'a toujours prévu. »

« Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé de qui Derek tenait son sens du mélodrame. » Dit Talia, un peu sèche. Une pause. « D'ailleurs, ça ne fonctionnerait pas, et tu le sais. »

« Que s'est-il passé d'autre ? » Demande Aaron, parce qu'il connaît sa femme, et qu'elle aurait dû se calmer dans l'intervalle. Si elle en est toujours à être aussi sèche, c'est que quelqu'un a dû l'irriter pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Probablement Peter. Aaron l'aime comme un frère, mais Peter a l'art et la manière d'appuyer sur les boutons de Talia et, contrairement aux autres bêtas de la meute, ne montre jamais le moindre scrupule à ce propos.

« Nous avons dîné. Derek a refusé de me regarder ou de me parler pendant tout le repas. D'accord, il est énervé, je le conçois. Mais il a parlé à Cora. Il lui a demandé si elle avait rencontré un garçon du nom de Scott. Apparemment, c'est le meilleur ami de Stiles, et Stiles n'était là que pour lui apporter son soutien. » Talia avale le reste de son verre cul-sec. « Il est tellement désespéré d'apprendre quelque chose sur ce garçon qu'il interroge sa sœur à propos de son meilleur ami. »

« Et quel genre de personne est son meilleur ami ? Parce que si le garçon que j'ai rencontré ce soir était à sa forme habituelle, il est terrifiant. » Aaron ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il a cédé le terrain si facilement avant. À part à sa femme, mais c'est sa femme et son alpha.

« Apparemment 'un peu neuneu' si on en croit notre fille. » Talia soupire et remplit son verre d'eau. « Qu'est-ce que ce garçon t'a dit pour que tu rentres à la maison comme ça la queue entre les jambes ? »

« Eh bien, les seuls mots que j'ai pu dire sont 'Je voulais m'excuser'. Ensuite, j'ai été coupé. Ce sont les seuls mots que j'ai prononcés. Il a commencé en disant combien nous étions tous navrés que Derek l'ait pris pour un idiot et qu'il allait être la risée de toute l'école. Après cela, il est parti dans une diatribe à propos de l'ordre social entre les humains et les loups-garous. À propos de la manière dont les gens nous lèchent les bottes et que nous pouvons juste claquer des doigts et diriger, c'est le mot qu'il a employé, la vie d'un garçon de seize ans. Il a dit qu'il n'allait pas se gêner pour me dire son opinion, parce que de toute manière, sa vie est fichue maintenant. Après cela, il m'a dit que je n'étais pas le bienvenu et qu'il allait me faire arrêter pour violation de propriété privée si je revenais. Et il m'a demandé si j'avais compris. Il a attendu que je reconnaisse ses propos avant d'être satisfait. » Aaron tend la main et prend le verre de Talia pour boire une gorgée. « Donc. Il a l'étoffe d'un alpha, et nous l'avons mis en pétard. Ce n'est pas une bonne combinaison. »

Talia s'appuie plus fortement contre le comptoir pour une longue minute pendant qu'elle intègre ce que lui dit son mari. Finalement, elle résume bien tous ses sentiments en un seul mot bien choisi. « Merde. »

« Ouaip. »

« Qu'en est-il de son père ? J'ai eu affaire à lui auparavant. Il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, mais c'est un homme raisonnable. Lui as-tu un peu parlé ? »

Aaron secoue la tête une fois. « Le shérif est venu voir qui était à la porte et j'ai pu l'entendre demander à Stiles s'il voulait qu'il me parle. Stiles a dit, je cite 'Putain, non.' et il est venu ouvrir la porte lui-même. Donc non, je ne lui ai pas parlé. »

Talia souffle une fois. « Écoute, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qu'on peut faire. Il n'était pas sur les listes cette année, mais peut-être qu'il y était l'année dernière. Il y a peut-être une sorte de vide juridique qui dit que si on s'inscrit une fois - »

« Non, non. » Dit Aaron précipitamment. « Ça le mettrait dans une rage folle, je pense. C'est exactement ce genre de chose qui l'énerve royalement. La manière que nous avons à penser que nous pouvons tout avoir parce que nous sommes des loups-garous. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. » Il pose les coudes sur le comptoir et pose son front dans ses paumes. « Nous ne pouvons pas l'obliger. »

« Je suppose que le fait de l'avoir seulement suggéré fait de moi une chienne. » Admet Talia. « Mais Derek est tellement certain qu'il est le bon ! Il – il doit le sentir aussi. Stiles. Un fait dont Peter a fait abondamment étalage toute la soirée. » Elle laisse échapper un soupir. « Eh bien, puisque tout ce que nous faisons ne sert qu'à empirer la situation, je suppose que Derek va devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Tu devrais aller lui parler. Si je me montre dans sa chambre, il va essayer de m'arracher la tête. »

Aaron ne s'aventure pas à exprimer son opinion sur le fait que sa femme soit une chienne ou non. Elle veut le meilleur pour son fils, et il l'aime quelle que soit la situation. Il reste calme quelques moments. « Je pense que peut-être Derek l'attendait. Même si personne ne le savait. Seize ans, c'est jeune. Un peu plus tôt, et Stiles aurait été trop jeune, vu la différence d'âge. » Il soupire. « Je vais aller parler à Derek. Peut-être qu'on peut trouver une solution pour arranger les choses. »

« Oui. » Talia secoue la tête et dit. « Je pense que Peter l'a un peu calmé. Il était pareil, tu sais. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était destiné à vivre seul jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Olivia. Et il n'est jamais retourné au festival après ses vingt-et-un ans. C'est comme s'il savait... Qu'il ne la trouverait pas là. Seigneur. » Talia essuie les larmes de ses yeux. La journée a été longue et, soudainement, elle est consciente d'à quel point ceux qui sont morts lui manquent.

Aaron glisse de son tabouret, se déplace derrière Talia et l'enlace de ses bras. Il blottit son nez et sa joue dans sa nuque. Le parfum de tristesse est douloureusement familier, et il a découvert au cours des années qu'il y a une certaine version de cette odeur qui accompagne le deuil de la meute perdue, famille et enfants. Olivia lui manque, et toutes les possibilités qu'elle et son bébé offraient à Peter. Ses fils lui manquent tellement parfois qu'il a l'impression d'avoir vraiment un trou dans le cœur. Ils ont tous été tellement changés par le feu. Peter ne se remettra jamais, et personne n'attend ça de lui après la perte de sa compagne. Mais Derek non plus ne s'est jamais remis d'avoir été tiré des flammes. Les blessures ont guéri, oui, mais il sourit rarement maintenant, et un rire est une précieuse rareté. « Jusqu'à ce qu'il rejette officiellement Derek, on peut toujours réparer ça. Je vais aller parler à Derek. »

« D'accord. » Répond Talia avec un soupir en regardant autour d'elle. « Je vais nettoyer ici. »

Aaron hoche la tête et s'aventure dans les escaliers. Derek est dans sa chambre, et il est dans cette phase quand on fait la tronche où il essaie de se distraire. Il s'est effondré sur son lit avec un livre, bien qu'Aaron soit certain qu'il pourrait regarder ce livre pendant des heures sans en tourner une page. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son fils, même s'il sait que Derek sait qu'il est là et ne fait que prétendre le contraire pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en face.

Derek regarde son père en haussant les sourcils. Une seconde plus tard, il roule sur lui-même et s'assoit, gardant le livre dans les mains. Il peut dire rien qu'à la présence de son père, la manière dont il se tient, l'expression de son visage, son odeur, les battements de son cœur, que c'est allé aussi bien que le prévoyait Derek. Il est partagé entre la déception que Stiles ne soit pas là et la suffisance à connaître suffisamment son compagnon pour évaluer correctement sa réaction à quelqu'un se présentant à sa porte. Derek se contente de regarder son père en attendant.

« Ouais. » Dit Aaron en soupirant. « Je me suis fait botter les fesses. Tu peux être fier. Tu as certainement choisi quelqu'un qui en a une paire d'acier. »

Derek acquiesce. « Oui. Et il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi. Alors je suis censé faire quoi moi maintenant ? » Il a un ton de défi. Il est encore clairement plus que volontaire pour se battre si on lui en donne la chance.

« Eh bien, je commencerais par lui donner un jour ou deux pour se calmer. » Répond Aaron. « Mais après, je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire. Ta mère et moi avons décidé que, puisque tout ce qu'on fait semble empirer les choses, on va se mettre en retrait et te laisser gérer. Je ne sais pas si ça va beaucoup t'aider, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir. »

Avec un soupir contrarié, Derek dit « Génial. » Il juge silencieusement son père avec ses sourcils pendant quelques instants pendant qu'il pense à la situation. « Il nous a tous bannis de son territoire... » Il se donne une petite secousse « … De sa propriété, ou peu importe, ou bien seulement toi ? »

Aaron y repense. « Il n'a pas spécifié. Il a juste dit 'vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici'. Je suppose qu'il parlait juste de moi. »

« Très bien. » Derek reprend son livre et l'ouvre à nouveau. Aaron pense à ajouter quelque chose, mais change d'avis. Son fils est suffisamment énervé pour aujourd'hui. C'est l'heure de faire une retraite stratégique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce soir-là, Stiles reçoit un SMS de Scott disant simplement 'G entendu c ki est arrivé. Tu ve en parler?'

C'est une des choses qu'il apprécie à propos de Scott. Il ne pousse pas. Quand Stiles lui répond 'nn dsl' Scott accepte, et dit juste 'ok'. Stiles prend une longue, longue douche chaude et essaie de se relaxer avant de ramper dans son lit. Le prochain jour s'annonce long. La Cérémonie de Recherche se passe toujours le premier février, quel que soit le jour. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec le calendrier païen, Imbolc, une cérémonie à propos de nouveaux commencements. Une connerie du genre dont Stiles ne s'est jamais soucié.

S'il y a école, c'est annulé. Cette fois, c'était un jeudi alors il y a cours le lendemain. Stiles pourrait ne pas y aller, il a même la permission pour ça, mais il sait que c'est juste repousser l'inévitable. En fait, ne pas y aller ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, parce que les gens penseraient qu'il se cache. Alors il emballe ses affaires et réalise ensuite brusquement que sa Jeep est toujours à l'école. Il avait conduit pour y aller la veille et n'a pensé à le mentionner ni à Derek, ni à son père.

Le shérif est déjà parti au travail et s'il doit y aller à pied, il sera en retard. Il prend son téléphone et appelle Scott. « Hey, tu es déjà parti ? »

« J'y allais. » Répond Scott, la bouche à moitié pleine de ce qu'il a mangé au petit-déjeuner. « Pourquoi ? »

« Y aurait une chance que ta mère puisse nous emmener ? Ma foutue Jeep est encore à l'école. »

« Attends. » Il y a une longue pause. « C'est bon, je suis là dans cinq minutes. »

« Merci. » Dit Stiles en raccrochant. Il fait trop frais pour attendre sur le perron, alors il reste à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la voiture.

Scott est au volant et il dit comme explication : « Elle m'a dit que je pouvais prendre sa voiture tant que je rentre directement. Elle travaille en coupé aujourd'hui. »

« Cool. » Stiles jette son sac à dos sur la banquette arrière et s'installe. « Je crois que je préférerais me faire arracher les ongles avec une pince que d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui. »

Scott regarde sa montre. « On peut encore arriver à la frontière avant minuit. Tu as ton passeport ? »

Parfois, Scott est si sérieux que Stiles ne sait pas s'il plaisante ou non. Il laisse quand même échapper un ricanement. « Je vais le faire. Avec de la chance, tout le monde va être tellement émerveillé que personne n'osera me dire de la merde. »

Scott lui lance un regard oblique. « Tu veux vraiment pas en parler ? »

« Nope. » Répond Stiles. « Alors pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas cette nouvelle que tu essaies désespérément de garder pour toi ? »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Dit Scott. « T'es le meilleur. J'ai rencontré une fille hier. » Il a un sourire niais. « Pas une louve, mais elle s'appelle Allison et elle est merveilleuse et elle m'a vraiment parlé comme si j'étais un vrai être humain. Elle était pas sur la liste parce que je pense que son père est un de ces activistes anti loups-garous, mais elle est quand même venue à la cérémonie parce qu'elle a pensé que c'était un bon moyen de rencontrer des gens. Ils ne sont en ville que depuis quelques semaines et elle va dans l'autre lycée. Et elle m'a quand même parlé même si on est censés rencontrer des loups-garous et elle m'a donné son numéro de téléphone. Elle me l'a donné. J'ai même pas eu besoin de lui demander, alors je sais du coup qu'elle avait vraiment envie que je l'aie. »

« Cool. » Commente Stiles, et il laisse Scott continuer à parler de cette fille merveilleuse, magnifique, etc. qu'il a rencontrée. Il en parle tout le trajet jusqu'à l'école. Arrivé là, Stiles carre les épaules et rentre dans le lycée.

Immédiatement, tout le monde _stoppe_. Ils se contentent de le _fixer._ Il leur rend leurs regards, un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Scott est pris avec lui. Stiles déglutit et recommence à marcher en direction de son casier. Le silence se dissout dans les ricanements et les regards moqueurs. Stiles essaie de retenir une grimace. Il ne s'attendait pas à des applaudissements, mais les rires sont irritants. Une main sort de la foule et le pousse dans son casier. Il tient à peine sur ses pieds.

« Oh oui. » Marmonne-t-il. « Ça va être génial. »

Scott regarde les autres autour d'eux. « Ça craaaaaaaint. » Acquiesce-t-il. Mais il se reprend. « Ils sont juste jaloux, mec. Ils - »

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas l'homme du jour ! » Dit une voix traînante familière et Stiles tressaille, se retournant pour faire face à Jackson Whittemore, capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse, star de l'équipe de basket, deux fois médaillé de l'équipe de natation, chef de classe et dieu de l'école. Il a un bras autour des épaules de Lydia. Comme toujours, elle ressemble à une gravure de mode et est parfaite. Stiles a eu le béguin pour elle pendant approximativement toute sa vie. Il ne pensait pas réellement que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre eux, mais son manque de subtilité a toujours fait de lui une cible pour les intimidations de Jackson. « Alors, ça s'est passé comment la nuit dernière, Stilinski ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir une minute. » Répond Stiles, pour continuer de suite. « Pas tes oignons. »

Jackson lui adresse un rictus. « Aussi bien que ça, hein. »

« Ouais. » Dit Stiles d'une voix monocorde. « C'était vraiment extraordinaire. »

Le rictus disparaît. « Tu penses que tu peux décrocher un gros lot comme Derek Hale et que personne ne va rien dire ? Tu penses que c'est comme ça que ça marche ? »

« Je pense » Dit Stiles en choisissant soigneusement ses mots et en pensant qu'il devrait être récompensé pour ça « que c'est Derek qui m'a choisi, et que si vous avez un problème avec ça, c'est à lui que vous devriez en parler. »

« Redescend sur terre, Stilinski. » Dit l'un des amis sportifs de Jackson. « On sait tous qu'il l'a fait juste pour faire chier ses parents. »

Stiles se demande pendant un instant comment tout le monde le sait. Il suppose que la famille de Derek doit avoir mentionné ce détail à quelqu'un, ça aurait pu commencer la rumeur. Ou alors peut-être qu'un de ses voisins l'a entendu hier soir quand il a crié sur Aaron. Il n'a pas vraiment été discret. Ou peut-être qu'ils ont tous fait cette hypothèse. Elle est relativement facile à faire. « Okay, donc pourquoi t'es énervé alors ? »

« Parce que t'as pas refusé. » Dit le sportif.

« Okay, je vais refuser. » répond Stiles.

« Alors tu penses être trop bien pour Derek Hale ? » Demande Lydia d'une voix sirupeuse.

Stiles est à peu près sûr que ce sont les premiers mots qu'elle lui adresse. Ils sont lancés avec venin. Soudainement, il la déteste, il déteste tous ces gens, et ça lui demande un grand effort de réprimer cette rage, de ne pas commencer à crier de frustration. « D'accord, alors vous voulez pas que je refuse. Cette conversation devient vraiment déroutante. »

« Tu n'étais pas sur la liste, Stilinski. » Dit Jackson. « Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que tu serais pas sur la liste cette année ? Et toi t'es quand même venu fourrer ton nez dans nos affaires. Donc. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? »

Stiles abandonne. Il est foutu de toute manière. « Que Derek Hale est une personne, pas un 'gros lot', et je pense que vous deux, vous êtes pathétiques. Vous sortez ensemble, mais vous reniflez le cul des loups-garous et vous hésiteriez pas à vous larguer l'un l'autre en un battement de cœur si vous étiez vraiment choisis. »

Jackson l'agrippe par le devant du T-shirt et le plaque violemment contre son casier. Scott s'avance, prêt à intervenir, mais il est immédiatement jeté au sol par un ami de Jackson qui met un pied sur sa poitrine. « Écoute-moi bien, espèce de petit merdeux. » La voix de Jackson traduit une colère froide. « Peut-être qu'on ne peut pas faire grand chose à propos de Derek Hale, mais tu peux bien t'imaginer qu'on va faire de ta vie un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre de toi et te laisse tomber. Et quand ça va arriver ? On va bien rigoler. Alors fais toi pas trop d'illusions, trou du cul. Tu penses peut-être que c'est ton ticket pour te sortir d'ici, mais tu peux abandonner l'idée dès maintenant, parce qu'on sait tous que c'est qu'une blague. Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que la moindre meute voudrait de toi. »

Stiles étouffe une réplique bien sentie et il est sur le point de dire quelque chose qui lui vaudrait une petite rencontre avec une cuvette de toilettes quand une voix forte dit : « Il y a un problème, messieurs ? »

C'est Harris. Stiles essaie de ne pas le regarder. Le professeur de chimie ne l'a jamais aimé, et bien évidemment Stiles a tellement de chance que c'était lui aussi le coordinateur de la pièce de Derek au festival. Stiles se demande comment il a écopé de ce droit. Tout le monde peut se porter volontaire pour coordonner, mais derrière tout ça il y a beaucoup de politique et d'échanges de faveurs. Jackson laisse repartir Stiles et lisse son T-shirt. « Juste une petite conversation avec notre nouvelle célébrité. » Dit-il à Harris, et ses laquais permettent à Scott de se remettre sur ses pieds.

Le professeur adresse un sourire mince à Stiles. « Ah, oui. Quel effet cela fait-il d'être célèbre, M. Stilinski ? Je compte sur vous pour ne pas attraper la grosse tête. »

« Aucun danger pour ça. » Marmonne Stiles. Il sait parfaitement bien qu'Harris a vu quand Jackson et ses petits copains l'ont chahuté, et qu'il ne va rien faire du tout.

« Allez en classe. » Dit Harris avant de s'éloigner.

Jackson lui lance un dernier regard méchant par-dessus son épaule avant de partir flanqué de ses amis. Stiles soupire et sort ses livres de son casier, le refermant violemment juste quand la première sonnerie retentit. « Peut-être que je devrais juste faire ça. » Dit-il à Scott. « Rappeler Derek et lui dire d'oublier. »

« Tu veux vraiment ça ? » Hasarde Scott.

Stiles n'est pas sûr. Il veut, mais en fait non. Il veut tout oublier, veut que ça se passe, pour que tout le monde puisse rigoler un bon coup et qu'il mette tout ça derrière lui. Mais il n'arrive pas à oublier ces quelques minutes dans la voiture où il pensait que c'était réel, où Derek était souriant et relaxé, et il n'arrive pas non plus à oublier le regard du loup-garou quand il lui a demandé de le ramener à la maison. Et si ce n'était pas une blague ? Cette idée le nargue, la possibilité que s'il refuse, il abandonne quelque chose d'énorme et de merveilleux qui pourrait changer sa vie. Il ne peut pas oublier la sensation de la main de Derek dans la sienne, chaude et confiante alors que la sienne était tremblante et moite.

« Merde. » Finit-il par dire. « Je sais pas. Je suppose que je vais y penser. Mais, tu sais... En attendant que tout ça soit terminé, peut-être que tu devrais... »

« Si tu essaies de me vomir ces conneries sur le fait que je devrais pas te fréquenter pour mon bien, tu peux oublier. » Dit Scott fermement. « Je suis ton meilleur ami, mon pote. À la vie, à la mort, tout ça tout ça. »

« Ugh, tu vas me faire vomir, McCall. » Dit Stiles, tellement reconnaissant qu'il allait peut-être vraiment être malade. « Allez viens, allons en classe avant que quelqu'un d'autre nous tombe dessus. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux jours plus tard, Derek est debout sur le perron des Stilinski, prenant de grandes inspirations. La dernière fois qu'il était aussi nerveux, c'était quand son père avait commencé à le traîner en thérapie après le feu, i ans. D'accord, il veut être ici, mais le sentiment de panique est le même. Il n'entend qu'un battement de cœur à l'intérieur, donc le shérif n'est pas à la maison. Il pense revenir quand il sera là, parce que Stiles se sentira peut-être mieux avec son père, mais il tend la main et appuie sur la sonnette avant de pouvoir y repenser. Il veut revoir Stiles. Ça devra être suffisant.

Il peut entendre des pas à l'intérieur, et le son du battement de cœur de Stiles est juste derrière la porte. Il y a une pause tellement longue qu'il pense que Stiles ne va pas répondre. Mais il ouvre. Il porte un T-shirt gris ample et un jeans, et il n'a plus l'air énervé. Il a l'air misérable. Il s'appuie au cadran de la porte sans rien dire, attendant de voir comment Derek va commencer.

Le loup-garou détourne le regard, parce qu'il sait que lui et sa meute sont les raisons de l'air misérable de Stiles. « Je me demandais si on pouvait parler. »

Stiles fait un geste de la main. « Parle. »

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il espérait, mais c'est mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Stiles lui donne une chance. Il se souvient que les excuses n'ont pas vraiment marché jusqu'à présent, alors il décide de ne pas en parler. « Mes parents ont promis de ne plus fourrer leur nez dans nos histoires à partir de maintenant si... Si tu nous laisses une chance. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu crois pas ? » Dit Stiles amèrement. « Si tu veux pas laisser tomber. »

Derek ouvre la bouche, et la referme. « Non, je ne veux pas. Tu es le bon. Et je veux te convaincre de ça. » Il se passe une main sur le visage. « Est-ce qu'on peut essayer ? Et si tu me hais toujours, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te laisser tranquille. »

« Okay, okay. Mais première chose. Ça ? Ça doit s'arrêter. » Il fait un petit geste de la main entre eux deux. « Si j'accepte de jouer ton petit jeu pour que t'aies plus tes parents sur le dos, la première chose essentielle, c'est que tu arrêtes d'essayer de me faire croire que c'est réel. Refais-le, et c'est fini. D'accord ? »

Derek prend une inspiration pour lui dire que c'est réel, et que même si Stiles n'était pas son compagnon, il n'est pas assez méchant pour jouer ce genre de tour à quelqu'un. Puis, il réalise que s'il accepte les conditions de Stiles, ils vont pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Peut-être qu'avec du temps, il pourra le convaincre. Il ne va en tout cas certainement pas avancer s'ils continuent de se disputer. Alors il fait un signe de tête décisif. C'est un bon compromis. Accepter les conditions de Stiles sans dire tout haut que ce n'est pas réel.

Stiles pousse un soupir et se frotte l'arrière du crâne avec une main. « Alors... Je suis profond comment dans les ennuis avec ta meute ? »

« Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas toi qui étais hors de propos. » Derek lève les mains quand il voit les yeux de Stiles s'étrécir. « Je n'essaie pas de te convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Je t'explique juste pourquoi personne n'est en colère. »

« Eh bien. C'est cool, je suppose. » Stiles se déplace d'un pied sur l'autre, clairement mal à l'aise avec la situation en général, et cette conversation en particulier.

Derek hoche doucement la tête. Il est facile de voir que Stiles en a assez. Il ne veut pas partir, mais il a gagné le droit de revoir le jeune homme, alors l'idée de s'en aller est plus supportable. « Veux-tu que je parte ? »

« Ouais, je suppose. » Stiles bouge à nouveau. « Donne-moi ton téléphone alors. »

Derek incline la tête dans une expression de confusion parfaitement canine.

Stiles le regarde une minute et laisse échapper un petit rire sincère. « Pour que je te donne mon numéro. Décidément, t'es un vrai martien ! »

« Oh. Le numéro de téléphone. Merci. » Il a un léger sourire, parce qu'il a réussi à faire rire Stiles. À ses dépens, certes, mais il peut le supporter. Il sort son téléphone. Stiles sera heureux de constater que c'est un téléphone tout à fait acceptable et moderne. Le loup-garou le tend au jeune homme et celui-ci le prend, tapotant rapidement l'écran. Derek est à nouveau attiré par ses mains, ses doigts. Il se force à regarder ailleurs jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui rende son téléphone.

« Eh bien, on se reverra à l'occasion alors. D'ici là... » Stiles hésite quelques minutes. « Tu sais quoi, je sais même pas. » Il rentre chez lui et referme la porte sans un autre mot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prochain chapitre le mercredi 30 décembre.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou à tous ! Merci encore une fois pour tous vos petits commentaires, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que vous accueillez cette fic de cette manière. Je voudrais tout particulièrement remercier Drayy, ce que je ne peux pas faire de vive voix parce que tu es en anonyme. Mais je t'ai vu à chaque chapitre pour le moment et ça me fait super plaisir, alors merci à toi !

Comme toujours également, merci à Bruniblondi pour sa correction rapide et efficace, et aussi à Orange Sanguine pour son soutien.

Et enfin, je vous souhaites à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Que 2016 vous apporte joie, bonheur et santé !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek resserre les doigts sur son téléphone et se murmure à lui-même. « Je peux me débrouiller avec ça. » Il retourne vers sa voiture et s'installe à l'intérieur. « Je ne peux pas me débrouiller avec ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire. » Il laisse tomber sa tête sur le volant quelques fois et, miraculeusement, une idée surgit. Il démarre la voiture et se dirige vers le poste de police.

La secrétaire est une jeune femme qu'il a déjà vue avant – peut-être à l'une des cérémonies ? - et elle lui offre un sourire qui a l'air majoritairement sincère. « Comment peut-on vous aider aujourd'hui, M. Hale ? » Demande-t-elle. Donc, elle sait qui il est. Enfin, ce n'est pas inhabituel. La plupart des habitants de Beacon Hills font attention aux familles de loups-garous de la région.

Il prend son air le plus poli, qui consiste principalement à ne pas froncer les sourcils. « Je me demandais si le shérif était disponible, et si je pouvais lui parler ? »

« Je vais vérifier. » Elle décroche le téléphone. « Shérif ? Derek Hale voudrait vous voir... Oui ? D'accord. Uh huh. » Elle raccroche. « Par ici, première porte sur votre gauche. »

Derek lui fait un signe de tête reconnaissant et se dirige dans la direction indiquée. Il trouve la porte ouverte et pénètre dans la pièce. Le shérif Stilinski, qui l'attendait juste derrière, referme la porte. Sans laisser à Derek le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il croise les bras sur la poitrine et attaque. « Tu as du nerf de te montrer ici après ce qui est arrivé. »

Derek baisse le regard. « Je sais. » Dit-il, avant de continuer tout de suite. « Je suis désolé. » Parce que voilà quelqu'un qui va écouter ses excuses au nom de sa meute, et étant donné que l'homme fait partie de la meute de Stiles, ça vaut quelque chose. « J'aurais dû sortir Stiles de la maison dès que mes parents ont commencé à dire ces choses aussi affreuses. Ma mère... » Il secoue la tête. « Peu importe. Au nom de ma meute, je vous présente des excuses pour tout ce qu'ils ont dit de blessant. »

« Pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas par des excuses pour ta petite blague ? » Demande le shérif, énervé et n'ayant pas peur de le montrer. « Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien ça lui fait mal ? »

« Choisir Stiles n'était pas une blague. » Répond Derek. « C'était un miracle. Je ne l'aurais même pas vu s'il n'avait pas débarqué dans la mauvaise pièce en cherchant son ami. »

« Oui, parce qu'il n'était pas sur la liste, parce que quand il y était l'année dernière il – » Stilinski arrête sa tirade brusquement. « Attends, quoi ? »

« Il était sur la liste l'année dernière ? » Derek est étonné. Il avait eu l'impression que Stiles ne croyait pas vraiment en cette cérémonie.

Le shérif lui lance un regard pensif. Puis, d'un ton mesuré, il reprend. « Oui, il était sur les listes l'année dernière. Presque tout le monde s'inscrit quand ils sont au lycée. Quand ils ont leur diplôme, beaucoup laissent tomber parce qu'ils partent à la fac ou commencent une carrière ou une famille avec un non-garou. De temps en temps, ils s'inscrivent sur les listes de leur nouvelle ville. Mais presque tous les gamins du lycée sont sur la liste. En fait, je crois que Stiles est le seul qui ne se soit pas inscrit cette année. »

Derek secoue la tête à la pensée de toutes ces personnes se chamaillant pour avoir l'attention des loups-garous alors qu'aucun ne sait que la moitié des choses qu'ils font rendent les loups fous, et pas dans le bon sens. « Je n'ai appris qu'il n'était pas candidat qu'après que les mots aient quitté ma bouche. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les listes. J'allais partir quand il est arrivé. »

Il y a un long silence. Puis, le shérif laisse échapper un soupir lent et saisit une tasse. « Café ? » Demande-t-il en remplissant son mug avec le contenu d'une cafetière posée dans un coin.

Derek acquiesce. « Merci. »

Le shérif trouve une autre tasse et la remplit. Il lui tend et reprend. « D'après ce que Stiles m'a dit, tu l'as choisi pour jouer un sale coup à ta famille, évidemment, et je n'ai pas eu un mot sur ce que tes parents lui ont dit. Alors peut-être que tu pourrais commencer par le début et me raconter toute l'histoire, puisque Stiles n'était pas très partant pour ça et que je n'ai pas vraiment voulu insister. »

C'est ce que fait Derek, s'arrêtant parfois pour siroter son café, et il termine par : « Alors je n'adresse pas vraiment la parole à ma mère, les choses sont légèrement mieux avec mon père, et Stiles est d'accord pour passer du temps avec moi si 'j'arrête de vouloir lui faire croire que c'était sincère.' Et j'ai dit okay, parce que je prends ce que je peux, et que je ne veux pas le ré-énerver. »

« Uh huh. » Le shérif réfléchit. « Et pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? »

« Parce que je suis perdu ! Je veux dire, okay, les choses sont souvent un peu gênantes, elles ne peuvent pas ne pas l'être quand vous rencontrez un parfait étranger et que vous déclarez que vous voulez passer le reste de votre vie avec lui. Mais habituellement, tout le monde est content d'en être là, et ils nous font confiance pour savoir, parce que sinon, on ne les aurait pas choisis. Mais mes parents ont tout fait foirer – ne leur dites pas que j'ai dit ça – et Stiles est blessé et il ne me fait pas confiance. Et dans mes bons jours, j'ai déjà du mal à me faire des amis. Aidez-moi ? S'il vous plaît ? »

« Donc tu veux que je te donne des conseils pour séduire mon fils de seize ans alors que tu lui as déjà brisé le cœur cette semaine ? » Demande le shérif. Il a l'air sceptique, pour rester gentil.

« Je lui ai pas brisé le cœur ! Mes parents l'ont fait. » Dès que les mots sortent de sa bouche, Derek réalise à quel point ils sont stupides et enfantins. « Mais j'en prends la responsabilité. J'aurais dû le faire sortir de la maison, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Mais j'ai besoin d'arranger la situation. »

Le shérif considère ses mots. « Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de monde qui pense que les loups-garous qui peuvent sentir leur âme-sœur, c'est de la grosse connerie. Ils pensent que ce n'est qu'une autre excuse pour clamer quelqu'un, pour oppresser l'espèce inférieure. Une façon de dire 'On peut arriver et prendre qui on veut, et vous ne pouvez rien y faire.' »

« Il y a des gens qui pensent encore que la Terre est plate. Je suis sûre que mon oncle Peter serait ravi d'argumenter dans les deux camps, si vous lui en donnez la possibilité. Et c'est plus qu'une odeur. »

« Uh huh. Et tu as conscience que Stiles aurait déjà refusé si ça ne faisait pas de lui un paria ? Que si tu ne lui avais pas demandé dans une pièce remplie de monde, il n'aurait jamais dit oui ? En tout cas, pas avant d'apprendre à te connaître un peu. »

Derek se passe les mains sur le visage. « Je ne voulais pas l'acculer. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le blesser, de quelque manière que ce soit. C'était une réaction instinctive. Un réflexe. J'allais partir, et il a juste... Trébuché dans la pièce en se prenant les pieds dans je ne sais quoi, et il commençait déjà à parler à quelqu'un qui n'était même pas là, parce qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit. Il s'est rattrapé comme si c'était normal de tomber à travers les portes. Et ils lui viennent d'où, ces doigts ridicules ? Et puis, il a juste continué à parler, en se moquant de tout le monde et, et... Quand on trouve la bonne personne, le monde s'arrête. Je sais que ça paraît mélodramatique, mais c'est vrai. Il a pas arrêté de dire que je pouvais encore changer d'avis, que je pouvais aller choisir quelqu'un d'autre, parce que personne ne voudrait de lui. Mais qui ne le voudrait pas ? » Derek s'arrête de parler abruptement. Il faut maintenant qu'il trouve un trou où se cacher, après cette déclaration.

Le shérif passe une main sur l'arrière de son crâne et dit. « Oh, fiston. Okay, tu m'as convaincu. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais partagé ce scepticisme. J'ai ressenti la même chose quand j'ai vu ma femme pour la première fois, et je n'ai même pas l'excuse d'être un loup-garou. »

Derek s'affaisse sous le soulagement, puis il plisse les yeux. « Alors si vous n'êtes pas un sceptique, pourquoi vous m'avez dit tout ça ? »

« Pour voir comment tu allais te défendre. » Stilinski prend une gorgée de café. « On parle de mon fils. Mon fils mineur. Mon fils unique. J'espère que tu n'insinues pas que je ne peux plus le protéger juste parce que tu l'as choisi pour être ton compagnon. »

« Non, non, je suis heureux que vous le protégiez. » Il y a une autre pause. « En quoi sa minorité a un rapport avec quoi que ce soit ? »

Le shérif hausse un sourcil. « Ça a tout à voir. Parce que légalement, à seize ans, mon fils ne peux pas consentir à quoi que ce soit et donc, tous les contacts que vous aurez doivent avoir mon approbation. »

« Je comprends. » Le ton de Derek trahit non pas une incompréhension, mais son opinion que c'est peut-être un peu excessif. « Que pensez-vous qu'on va faire ? Je connais son âge. Et le mien. À l'heure actuelle, il veut à peine me voir. »

« Effectivement, nous nous avançons peut-être un peu vite. » Répond le shérif. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire de ma part de préciser que j'ai des balles d'aconit, et que je sais où sont les points vitaux d'un loup-garou. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire ça. »

« Je... Quoi ? » Demande Derek. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait de mal cette fois-ci.

« Exactement. » Répond Stilinski. « Il t'a donné son numéro ? Parfait. Les textos sont la meilleure manière de l'atteindre. Envoie-lui des SMS qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le rituel d'union. Parle-lui d'un film que tu viens juste de voir, ou d'un livre que tu as lu, ou de la personne devant toi au MacDo qui a été exécrable avec la caissière. Parle-lui de tout ce qui n'est pas important. »

« Je peux faire ça. » Derek fait un signe de tête. Il est clairement en train de se faire une note mentale. « Il aime les SMS parce que sinon il babille, non ? »

« Ça dépend d'à quel point il est nerveux. C'est juste que son filtre cerveau-à-bouche marche avec... Sélection. Quand il envoie un texto, il a le temps de se relire et ça lui laisse une autre chance de penser 'J'ai vraiment voulu dire ça ?' »

« Comme rentrer dans une salle pleine de gens qui espèrent que je vais les choisir et dire 'C'est à ça que je dois m'attendre pour plus tard dans la vie ?' » Pratiquement tout ce que Stiles a dit ou fait ce jour-là est gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il n'y a aucune désapprobation dans son ton quand il répète ces mots au shérif.

« Oh, Seigneur. » Stilinski se passe une main sur le visage. « Oui, comme ça. Exactement comme ça. »

« Parfait. J'en avais marre d'entendre ces foutues minauderies et ces faux rires, de toute manière. »

« Eh bien, tu n'auras ni l'un, ni l'autre de la part de Stiles. » Le shérif secoue la tête. « Okay. Il ne va pas vraiment t'aider, donc... Tu aimes la science-fiction ? »

Derek hoche la tête. « Pas obsessionnellement, mais oui. »

« Bien, parce que je ne suis pas fan. Il y a un film qu'il voulait aller voir. C'était quoi... ça commence par un P... Avec des extraterrestres, dedans ? »

« Prometheus ? » Suggère Derek.

« C'est ça. Déconseillé aux moins de dix-huit ans, donc il n'avait pas pu aller le voir au cinéma. Non pas qu'il n'a pas essayé de resquiller, mais les adolescents qui sont le fils du shérif n'ont pas vraiment de chance avec ce genre de choses. Mais je suis d'accord pour qu'il le voie, j'ai lu des critiques parentales. » Stilinski se comporte comme si l'idée qu'il surfe sur le net à la recherche de critiques parentales n'est pas complètement adorable. Derek essaie d'ignorer le fait qu'il essaie de sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas assez âgé pour aller voir des films interdits aux moins de dix-huit ans au cinéma. « Alors tu vas pouvoir le louer. Ou l'acheter, je m'en fiche. Mais ne le prends pas en Blue-Ray, on n'a pas de lecteur Blue-Ray. »

« D'accord. » Répond Derek. Il prend manifestement cette affaire très au sérieux. « Est-ce que je devrais prendre des notes ? Je peux prendre des notes. » Il regarde autour de lui, puis fouille dans ses poches pour se rendre compte qu'il n'a ni papier, ni crayon. « Non, je ne peux pas prendre de notes. »

« Tu peux si tu penses que c'est indispensable. » Le shérif a l'air amusé. Il farfouille sur son bureau et en sort un bloc-notes et un stylo. « Je travaille de nuit pratiquement tous les vendredis. Il n'aime pas quand je travaille de nuit. Il va vouloir la compagnie, même s'il ne l'admet pas. Alors envoie lui un SMS dans l'après-midi pour lui demander si tu peux passer. Cinq dollars qu'il dit oui. »

Derek prend le papier et le crayon que lui donne le shérif et griffonne des dates et des heures. Il n'en a pas vraiment besoin, mais c'est quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. « Je peux faire ça. » Il est inquiet en premier lieu que Stiles trouve étrange qu'il choisisse justement le jour où son père travaille pour passer, mais il réalise ensuite que c'est tout à fait normal de prévoir des choses le vendredi soir. Cora sort tout le temps le vendredi.

« Apporte du chinois. » Continue le shérif. « Ça devrait être suffisant pour commencer. » Il lui pose une main sur l'épaule. « Bonne chance ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? Je veux dire, je ne vais pas lui apporter que ses plats préférés, ce serait un peu flippant. Mais je ne veux pas non plus apporter des choses qu'il déteste. » Derek ne se sent pas du tout assez préparé.

« Il a seize ans. Si c'est constitué de nourriture, il mangera. Assure-toi juste qu'il y a des rouleaux de printemps. »

Derek a un petit mouvement de la lèvre qui pourrait presque se transformer en sourire. « Soyez heureux qu'il ne soit pas un loup, ce serait deux fois pire. »

« Il n'est pas intéressé. Tu dois probablement savoir ça. »

« Okay. » Dit Derek avec un mouvement de l'épaule. Puis il prend un air mal à l'aise. « Quand... Si ça marche entre nous, je veux que vous sachiez que je vais lui demander. Si il veut la morsure, je veux dire. Parce que j'ai besoin d'entendre la réponse de lui. C'est important pour nous. Qu'il veuille ou non n'a pas d'importance, mais j'ai besoin de lui demander et d'entendre la réponse de sa bouche. »

« Ça me va. » Répond le shérif. « Tant que tu attends qu'il ait dix-huit ans. »

Derek ouvre la bouche, et y repense à deux fois. « Je garderai ça à l'esprit. »

Le shérif plisse les yeux, mais il décide de ne pas insister. « Allez, sors d'ici. J'ai du travail. »

Derek se lève. « Merci. Je... Merci. » Il décide de ne pas en dire plus et disparaît par la porte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek regarda son téléphone pendant ce qui semble un long moment avant de finalement commencer à taper sur les touches. Il est un peu familier avec les textos, bien que ce ne soit pas quelque chose qu'il fasse beaucoup, parce que Cora adore ce genre de communication. Elle lui a déjà appris à désactiver l'autocorrection. Donc maintenant, il texte Stiles. 'L'homme devant moi a fait refaire son café trois fois. La barista est au bord des larmes. Et ça sent bizarre.'

Il attend avec impatience que les secondes s'écoulent et se transforment en minutes. Il est prêt à abandonner quand son portable s'allume et il manque de le faire tomber. Il lit le message. 'Si il a commandé quelque chose avec au moins six syllabes, il mérite qu'on lui fasse mal son café.'

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, Stiles a répondu, et il ne l'a pas ignoré. 'Si les mots 'moka maigre' sont dans la commande, il mérite de ne rien avoir du tout.'

'Le café ne se boit que noir et amer.' Répond Stiles. 'Tout le sucre et la crème du monde ne vont pas le rendre meilleur. Admet que tu as un pb et avance.'

Derek note que c'est bien évidemment la manière dont Stiles boit son café. C'est le genre de café qu'il a senti au poste de police. 'Est-ce que tu me fuis si je te dis que je n'aime pas le café ?'

'Jmen fiche si t'aimes le café ou nn' répond Stiles.

Ce n'est pas encourageant, principalement parce qu'il ne peut rien répondre à ça, en plus de donner l'impression que Stiles n'accorde aucun intérêt à ses pensées ou opinions. Bien sûr, cela peut être tristement vrai. Il reste assis et sirote son chocolat, pris dans un bourbier d'indécision. Laisser la conversation s'épuiser ou essayer de la relancer ? Il s'en fiche de paraître désespéré, parce qu'ils savent tous les deux qu'il l'est. Ou au moins, Stiles sait qu'il agit ainsi, même si ses motivations font débat.

Il est toujours en train de réfléchir quand son téléphone s'allume à nouveau et encore une fois, il manque de le faire tomber. 'Si t'aimes pas le café pk t'étais à Starbucks?'

Derek a presque envie d'embrasser ce message. 'J'ai un faible pour le chocolat mais à chaque fois que j'essaie d'en avoir à la maison, il disparaît. Je ne sais pas laquelle de mes sœurs accuser. Peut-être les deux.'

'Scott a dit que ta sœur Cora a l'air gentille.'

'Elle appréciera.' Ce qui est vrai. Cora est comme ça. 'Elle a demandé pour toi. J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'agresser quand elle est rentrée à la maison.'

Il y a une longue pause et il retient sa respiration, espérant qu'il n'a pas ruiné leur première vraie conversation. Puis, Stiles répond. 'Cmnt elle sait pr moi de tte façon ?'

Derek fixe la question un bon moment, se souvenant de combien il avait été surprenant et bon de rire à nouveau. 'Elle m'a entendu rire. Quand tu as dit ce truc à propos de pondre. Comme des saumons.' Même maintenant, il se sent esquisser un sourire au souvenir.

Il n'est pas certain de ce à quoi il s'attend ensuite, mais certainement pas à ça. L'image d'un saumon sautant directement dans la gueule d'un ours. Il y a une légende, comme sur ces affiches de motivation, mais à la place de quelque chose d'inspirant, il est écrit : 'Ambition. Un voyage de mille-cinq-cents kilomètres peut parfois très, très mal finir.'

Dans un premier temps, Derek ne fait que fixer l'image, puis il laisse échapper une sorte de rire parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Parce que Stiles. Il peut déjà dire que Stiles a peut-être un filtre, mais il peut choisir de ne pas l'utiliser. Il se calme après un instant et contemple l'image au-delà du dessin. 'Alors, lequel d'entre nous est le poisson, et lequel est l'ours ?'

Une autre longue pause avant que Stiles ne réponde. 'Tu plaisantes ? L'ours c ta mère'

Derek hésite entre plusieurs réponses avant de finalement envoyer 'Touche' Il n'arrive pas à trouver comment mettre l'accent sur le -e, et cela l'ennuie beaucoup.

'g2g' envoie Stiles un moment plus tard. 'besoin 2 preparer le diner avant que papa rentre ds 10min'

Derek fixe le message et se demande quand ils ont bien pu commencer à parler maths. Après un instant de réflexion, il envoie un message à Cora. 'Qu'est-ce que peut bien vouloir dire 'g2g' ? Répond maintenant, moque toi plus tard.'

'C'est 'got to go', je dois y aller.' Répond Cora presque immédiatement. 'Je me moque beaucoup, très fort. Pourquoi tu demandes ?'

Derek retourne immédiatement à sa conversation avec Stiles et répond un simple 'ok. À +' parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, et qu'il veut quand même faire savoir qu'il a bien reçu le message. Puis, à Cora. 'Parce que quelqu'un me l'a dit. Je pensais que ça serait évident.'

Étonnamment, la réponse de Cora est un simple 'Oh. Ok.'

Puisque ce n'est manifestement qu'un simple délai de l'interrogatoire à venir, Derek murmure « Oh, seigneur. » Mais dans l'ensemble, il est plutôt satisfait. Ils ont eu une conversation. Stiles ne lui a pas dit d'aller voir ailleurs, et il a été relativement amical. Ils pourraient améliorer leur relation. Alors il est de bonne humeur en finissant son chocolat avant de rentrer à la maison.

Mieux encore, sa mère est encore au travail quand il arrive, elle travaille tard sur une affaire. Aaron a décidé de lui apporter son dîner dans son cabinet, mais Laura et son mari sont à la maison, et Peter est parti errer quelque part. Derek échange une salutation polie avec sa sœur – il est toujours énervé qu'elle ne soit pas intervenue, mais au moins elle n'a rien dit d'insultant à Stiles – et il monte dans sa chambre.

Il y est depuis moins de dix minutes quand Cora arrive avec fracas. « Aloooooooors ? » Demande-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Derek, qui était étendu appuyé sur ses coudes en lisant, rebondit un peu quand Cora atterrit. Il tourne lentement la tête dans sa direction, les sourcils haussés sous la – fausse – confusion. « Oui ? »

« Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour l'argot texto ? » Demande-t-elle doucement.

« Parce que j'en ai été la victime. Je te l'ai déjà dit. » Il l'observe, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle va faire ensuite.

Elle penche la tête sur un côté et dit : « Tu n'envoies jamais de SMS à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ou parfois Laura. Et tu sens bon aujourd'hui, t'es plus content que ces derniers jours. Ce qui veut dire que tu veux tout me raconter. »

Derek s'effondre sur son livre. « Je parlais avec Stiles, si tu dois tout savoir, ce que tu penses être le cas. »

Cora couine de bonheur. « Allez, laisse-moi voir ! »

« Vraiment ? » Demande Derek en faisant mine d'être exaspéré. Mais il a quand même un peu envie d'en parler, au moins un petit peu. Cora a été contente pour lui depuis le début. Alors il repêche son téléphone dans sa poche et lui montre l'affiche démotivante que lui a envoyée Stiles.

« Hein, quoi ? » Rigole Cora. « Pourquoi il t'envoie ça ? »

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as entendu rire au lycée ? » Demande Derek, et Cora acquiesce. « C'était parce qu'il me faisait toute une tirade à propos de comment le choisir était contre-productif pour le rituel d'union, et comment il n'allait pas être capable de me faire pondre. C'est le mot qu'il a utilisé, pondre. Et après, il s'est excusé de nous faire passer pour des saumons qui remontent la rivière. » Il regarde l'image sur l'écran de son portable, mais il est en réalité plus concentré sur l'image de Stiles dans son esprit. « J'ai pas pu me retenir de commencer à rire. »

Cora, qui s'y connaît bien plus en téléphones que Derek, est déjà en train de faire défiler la réponse de son frère. « Oooh, toi et Stiles vous êtes le poisson et maman est un ours ! C'est mignon. »

« Mignon. Oui, d'accord. Rends-moi mon téléphone. » Ajoute-t-il en lui arrachant des mains.

« C'est tout de même intéressant. » Dit Peter depuis l'entrée de la chambre, comme s'il avait été là pour la conversation entière. Et peut-être qu'il l'a été. Peter est très compétent pour sortir des nouveaux trucs que Derek ne connaît pas encore.

« Quoi donc ? » Demande-t-il en pensant que la conception du mignon de Cora est intéressante, et par intéressante, il veut dire suspicieuse. Mais il ne paye jamais de donner une direction à Peter quand on veut une réponse claire. Son oncle est trop facilement distrait par les pensées des autres.

« Il aurait pu dire que tu étais l'ours, ou qu'il l'était. » Répond Peter. « Mais au lieu de parler de lui contre toi, il vous a mis tous les deux, ensemble, contre ta mère. Il se met lui-même de ton côté, au moins inconsciemment. »

« Alors peut-être qu'il ne me déteste pas réellement. » Dit Derek en essayant de ne pas paraître trop optimiste. Puis il dégrise un peu. « En fait, je sais déjà qu'il ne me déteste pas. Sinon, il m'aurait ignoré ou alors il aurait dit quelque chose de vraiment horrible. »

Peter hausse les yeux au ciel comme si Derek avait complètement manqué le propos. Cora laisse échapper un petit rire. « T'es totalement amoureux. »

« Tais-toi. » Dit-il en essayant d'ignorer le fait que oui, il est complètement amoureux. À Peter, il demande. « Tu penses que c'est parce qu'il m'aime bien, ou parce qu'il ne supporte pas maman ? »

Peter soupire, et dit dans cette voix traînante qui indique qu'il est totalement lucide mais en a marre d'interagir avec des gens qui lui sont bien inférieurs intellectuellement « Ça veut dire qu'il pense que lui et toi êtes du même côté. »

Derek soupire et baisse les épaules, vaincu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Hé ! Hé ! » Scott rattrape Stiles alors qu'il allait rentrer dans sa jeep pour rentrer à la maison après les cours. « Devine quoi ! J'ai demandé à Allison si elle voulait sortir samedi soir, et elle a dit oui ! On va faire du bowling ! »

Stiles réprime un sourire. « Du bowling au premier rendez-vous ? Tu veux te faire humilier ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'avais jamais joué, et elle a répondu qu'elle allait m'apprendre. » Dit Scott. « Ça veut dire qu'elle va devoir me toucher, mec, j'assure un max. »

Maintenant, Stiles sourit. « Bien joué ! Je suis fier de toi, frangin ! »

« J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être venir ? » Demande Scott, et quand Stiles ouvre la bouche pour faire une remarque sur la cinquième roue du carrosse, il continue. « Demande à ta copine de venir. Heather. Elle a un gros béguin pour toi mec, elle te veut. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Dit Stiles avec un grognement. Il sort son téléphone pour appeler Heather, mais il s'arrête en plein geste. « Je ne peux pas avoir de rendez-vous. J'appartiens à un loup-garou maintenant. »

« Oh, oui, merde. » répond Scott.

Stiles fixe son téléphone une bonne minute en se mordillant la lèvre. La semaine et demie passée depuis la Cérémonie a été affreuse. Où qu'il aille, il essuie des murmures et des gloussements, des sifflets et des insultes. Des mains fantômes le poussent et des pieds fantômes le font trébucher quand il marche dans les couloirs. Quelqu'un a volé tous ses devoirs pendant qu'il était en sport et aucun professeur, à l'exception d'un seul, n'a accepté qu'il ne les rende un peu en retard. Il s'est pratiquement fait tabasser à l'entraînement de crosse, bien qu'heureusement Finstock soit intervenu. Il n'a pas osé y retourner depuis.

« Oh, et puis merde. » Dit-il. « Je vais appeler Derek pour lui dire d'oublier. C'est stupide. S'il veut quelqu'un pour que ses parents soient pas sur son dos, il a qu'à choisir quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il appelle Heather en premier, parce qu'il veut pouvoir lui parler avant qu'elle ne fasse d'autres plans. Ils sont amis depuis tout petits, et puisqu'elle va dans un autre lycée, elle n'a heureusement pas été témoin de ses humiliations. « Hey, quoi de neuf ? » La salue-t-il. « Écoute, Scott et cette nana qu'il a rencontrée, Allison, vont au bowling samedi soir, et on pensait peut-être faire un double rencard. T'es partante ? »

« Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ? » Répond Heather, taquine.

« Euh, ouais ? Je suppose. »

« J'adorerais. » Dit-elle, avant d'ajouter maladroitement. « Mais... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Stiles. »

« Écoute, si c'est à propos de toute cette histoire avec Derek, qu'il aille se faire voir. Je vais refuser. Je vais l'appeler juste après avoir raccroché avec toi. »

« Même si tu fais ça... Les gens parlent. Tu sais, je ne veux pas être la fille pour laquelle tu as largué Derek Hale. Seigneur, t'as la moindre idée de ce que les gens me feraient ? »

Stiles sait, oui. Il le sait personnellement, et en détails, parce que ce serait plus ou moins ce qu'il a subi toute la semaine. Il sent une colère amère monter au fond de lui, mais il la réprime, car Heather a raison, et elle a plus d'importance pour lui que ça. « Oh... Oui, je crois que j'y avais pas pensé sous cet angle. »

« Toujours amis ? » Demande-t-elle avec espoir.

« Oui, bien évidemment. Et si d'autres gens viennent aussi ? Comme ça, se serait juste un groupe d'amis, pas un double rencard. Tu pourrais inviter ton amie, heu, Shaniqua ? »

« Shameka. » Corrige-t-elle. « Okay, d'accord. »

« Scott et moi, on va essayer de se faire un autre ami avant samedi. » Dit Stiles, et Heather rit. Il raccroche. Scott le regarde anxieusement, ayant manifestement compris l'essentiel de la conversation. « Vie de merde. » Annonce Stiles.

Scott n'ajoute rien pendant une minute. « Tu vas quand même appeler Derek ? »

« Non. » Répond Stiles. « C'est mieux si j'attends qu'il me largue, si j'ai pas une bonne raison de le faire moi-même. Comme la possibilité d'une vie. » Il range son téléphone dans sa poche. « Mais je vais quand même venir. Je veux rencontrer cette célèbre et superlative Allison. »

Scott fronce les sourcils.

« Ça veut dire qu'elle est extra. » Explique Stiles, laissant tomber les connotations faites pour embarrasser Scott.

« Oh, oui. » Répond Scott. « Hé, je dois réviser pour mes PSAT*, t'es libre dimanche aussi ? »

« Je suppose. » Répond Stiles. Il est sur le point de faire un commentaire sur l'excitation de leur vie – bowling le samedi, études le dimanche – quand quelqu'un crie 'réflexes !' et il relève la tête juste à temps pour recevoir un granita en plein visage. Il jappe malgré lui et se retourne à moitié, une main devant la figure pour faire barrage. Une minute plus tard, quelque chose de glacé est renversé dans son dos et il glapit à nouveau.

Quand l'attaque est terminée, Scott et lui son tous les deux trempés. « On n'est pas dans Glee, trouducs ! » Leur crie Stiles. « Putain, ça pique. » Ajoute-t-il. Il en a dans les yeux.

Scott commence à avoir du mal à respirer. « J'en ai – dans la trachée. » Dit-il avant de commencer à tousser.

« Putain ! » Répète Stiles, et il aide Scott à s'asseoir par terre. Il cherche de l'air, les bras dans une position avec laquelle Stiles est tristement familier. Il prend le sac de Scott et fouille dans la poche supérieure qui contient toujours son inhalateur. « Allez, tiens. » Dit-il alors que Scott continue à haleter, et il lui met l'inhalateur dans la bouche. Scott inspire et Stiles le déclenche. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration revient à la normale.

« Vies de merde. » Acquiesce Scott.

« Allez viens, tu peux te laver chez moi. » Dit Stiles. « Si ta mère te voit comme ça, elle va péter un câble. »

« Ouais. » Ils se dirigent vers la maison de Stiles. Ils se nettoient et se changent. Stiles apporte des chips et du soda, et ils s'installent pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble.

Ils travaillent depuis presque une heure quand le téléphone de Stiles s'allume. Il le ramasse et gémit. La dernière chose qu'il veut faire après l'après-midi qu'il a eue, c'est échanger des textos avec Derek. Il ne sait pas vraiment que penser à ce propos. Ça a l'air sans aucun but, et toujours à propos de trucs bizarres. Un mec au Starbuck est un con. Il a vu un crocus fleurir, alors le printemps doit approcher même si on est qu'en février. Sa sœur Cora adore les One Direction, et s'il doit entendre encore une chanson d'eux, il s'arrache les oreilles à coups de griffes. Cette fois, c'est pour lui demander s'il regarde The Walking Dead.

« Qui c'est qui t'envoie un message ? » Demande Scott, curieux.

« Derek. » Grogne Stiles. Il est pas d'humeur à ça, alors il répond juste 'nn'.

« Derek t'envoie des SMS ? » Redemande Scott.

« Ouais, il a l'air de penser qu'on est potes. »

Scott tape en rythme la pointe de son crayon contre son devoir de trigonométrie, pensif. « À propos de quoi ? »

« En ce moment ? » Stiles baisse le regard sur son téléphone. Il espérait que sa réponse laconique découragerait Derek, mais à la place, il reçoit un 'Pas fan de zombies ?' « Il veut savoir si je regarde The Walking Dead. Aussi à propos d'autres films, de sa famille, le temps, n'importe quoi. Tu sais. » Il répond : 'J'aime bien les zombies ms TWD est pr un public adulte alors mn père me laisse ps regarder.' « Prend ça, connard. » Dit-il à son téléphone.

« Tu lui as répondu quoi ? » Questionne Scott.

Stiles lui dit, et ensuite continue : « Lui rappeler mon âge va lui en foutre un coup dans les dents. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Heu, parce que j'insinue qu'il est pédophile ? » Lui rappelle Stiles.

« Mais je croyais que tout le truc justement, c'est qu'il avait choisi quelqu'un de trop jeune, et tout ça ? » Dit Scott, et Stiles doit admettre qu'il marque un point. Si Derek l'a choisi en raison de son inadéquation, et non pas malgré ça, la différence d'âge ne va pas le déranger. Pourtant, c'est le cas. C'est revenu une ou deux fois dans leurs conversations.

Ils travaillent en silence jusqu'à ce que le téléphone s'allume à nouveau. Stiles l'ignore.

« Écoute, frangin. » Dit Scott. « C'est pas que je veux mettre mon nez dans tes affaires, mais t'as déjà pensé que peut-être, il ne plaisante pas ? Il a essayé de te dire que c'était pas une blague, non ? »

« Oui. » Répond Stiles. « Il promet que c'est sa mère qui a mal calculé la situation. »

« Peut-être que c'est vrai. »

« Ça a pas d'importance, Scott. » Stiles se sent soudainement fatigué. « C'est pas comme si une meute pouvait vouloir de moi, de toute manière, même si Derek est bizarrement attiré par moi. Ce qu'il n'est pas. Parce que... Il est pas attiré, d'accord ? Parce que si je me mets à croire ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes qu'il l'est, et que... » Il n'arrive pas à expliquer qu'il a peur d'imaginer que Derek soit sincère, parce qu'il va tomber de haut s'il s'avère qu'il ne l'est pas. « Laisse tomber, d'accord ? »

« Okay. » Dit Scott en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Stiles se sent suffisamment coupable pour prendre son téléphone pour voir ce que lui a envoyé Derek. Il est surpris de lire 'Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air contrarié.'

Un million de réponses inappropriées lui viennent en tête, comme 'Cmnt tu peux dire avec juste 1 SMS' ou 'Tu me connais pas assez pr dire ça.'. Mais Derek semble assez bien le connaître pour savoir qu'il est inutilement cruel parce qu'il est contrarié à propos d'autre chose. Après une semaine et demie de textos. C'est en même temps un peu effrayant, un peu ennuyeux, et un petit peux excitant.

Après une pause, il envoie 'dsl. Dure journée l'ecole.'

'Je peux faire quelque chose ?' Demande Derek.

'nn' Stiles y pense une minute et ajoute 'merci'. Si au moins une personne se montre sympa, c'est toujours mieux que rien, même si c'est la même personne qui l'a mis dans ce merdier en premier lieu. 'g2g. G d dm. On sparl +tar' C'est pas qu'il ne peut pas textoter et faire ses devoirs en même temps, parce qu'il peut, mais il n'est pas d'humeur à discuter. Ça va devoir faire l'affaire.

Ils finissent leurs devoirs et Scott rentre à la maison. Il est en train de manger avec son père quand son téléphone s'allume encore. 'Tu es occupé vendredi soir ? On pourrait se voir.'

Stiles soupire en direction du téléphone. « Papa, Derek veut sortir vendredi soir. T'es d'accord ? »

Le shérif jette un regard à Stiles par-dessus sa fourchette d'asperges. Il pense une seconde demander des détails, mais change d'avis. « Je suis d'accord. » Dit-il. « Si tu es d'accord. »

« J'aimerais mieux pas. » Marmonne Stiles dans sa barbe, mais il sait que son père sera au travail, et il déteste passer ses soirées tout seul. Scott travaille toujours à la clinique vétérinaire le vendredi soir, parce que Deaton ouvre tard les jeudis et vendredis. Alors il répond 'Pas de pb'

'On se voit à 7h ?'

'Okay.' répond Stiles avant de mettre son téléphone sur silencieux et le ranger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* PSAT : Preliminary Scholastic Aptitud Test : Plus ou moins l'équivalent du brevet en France.

Rendez-vous le 6 janvier pour la suite de cette histoire ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou mes petits loups ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ? Le père Noël vous a gâtés, j'espère ! Racontez-moi tout !

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de répondre à vos reviews. Mais il y a eu des bugs avec ffnet récemment et, du coup, ç'a été un peu le bazar. Du coup, si je ne vous ai pas répondu, manifestez-vous, j'essaierai de me faire pardonner ^^

En tout cas, je lis toujours chacune d'entre elles, et elles me font toutes vraiment plaisir ! En plus, on est déjà passés au-dessus des 100 ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis contente !

Alors merci à vous tous, et plus particulièrement à Drayy et Alice, qui ont reviewé en anonyme et à qui je ne peux donc pas répondre en personne.

Et comme toujours, mercià la Dream Team Bruniblondi et Orange Sanguine !

Bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

À 17 heures ce vendredi, Stiles se tient devant sa penderie à souhaiter douloureusement et désespérément que sa mère soit encore en vie alors qu'il essaie de choisir quoi porter. Il ne sait même pas vraiment pourquoi il s'en soucie. Jusqu'à maintenant, il a vu Derek en personne deux fois, et les deux fois, il était habillé comme toujours, avec ce qu'il avait mis sur le dos le matin. C'est pas comme si Derek avait remarqué, ou s'il y accordait de l'importance.

Mais il ne connaît pas les plans de Derek, et du coup, ça rend la tâche de s'habiller difficile. Si l'homme veut le sortir pour le montrer, ils vont peut-être aller dans un endroit chic. Il n'a pas de fringues chics, à part ce costume qu'il a acheté quelques années plus tôt pour quand son père a été élu shérif et que Stiles est allé à la fête. Il ne lui va probablement plus.

Après un long moment, il décide de mettre un jean et un T-shirt et si Derek veut sortir, il se changera. Il est déjà chanceux d'avoir réussi à enlever tout l'œuf de ses cheveux après qu'il ait été pris en embuscade quand il allait vers sa Jeep après les cours. La situation à l'école ne s'améliore pas. En fait, elle empire même, parce que Derek ne l'a toujours pas laissé tomber pour quelqu'un de plus attirant. Et puisque les rumeurs se répandent, d'autres personnes commencent à agir. Même les profs ne sont pas au-dessus de ça. Stiles a déjà eu une retenue pour avoir 'triché' même si c'est évident que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est lui qui a les meilleures notes de la classe. Harris lui a mis un F sur un devoir en disant qu'il ne l'a pas rendu, alors que Stiles sait qu'il l'a rendu.

Si ça empire encore, il va devoir parler à son père pour avoir de l'aide, ce qui est quelque chose qu'il ne veut absolument pas. Il ne pense pas que 'se cacher derrière papounet' va vraiment l'aider dans cette situation, mais après que quelqu'un lui ait lancé un ballon dans le crâne alors qu'il commençait à descendre l'escalier, il commence à craindre pour sa sécurité.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la chose la plus étrange qui lui soit arrivée récemment. Il était entre deux classes quand quelqu'un l'avait poussé dans un casier en criant 'dégage Stilinski', et tous ses livres s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Il s'était agenouillé pour les ramasser quand soudain, quelqu'un d'autre avait commencé à l'aider. Stiles avait relevé les yeux pour voir une blonde sculpturale ramasser certains de ses papiers.

Elle était plus belle que mignonne, avec un beau visage, bien qu'il ait été trop malheureux pour vraiment le constater. Elle était trop âgée pour être une élève, mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'elle soit une enseignante. « Merci. » Avait-il murmuré quand elle lui avait tendu les papiers.

« De rien. Tu es Stiles, pas vrai ? »

« Heu, oui. » Il ne pensait pas se faire un jour à sa nouvelle célébrité. « Désolé. Vous êtes... »

« Kate. » Elle lui avait alors serré la main. « Je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé. Tu as une minute ? »

Stiles lui avait lancé un regard suspicieux. « Vous travaillez au journal ? »

« Non. Ni au Sun, et pas non plus au Weekly US. En fait, j'appartiens à l'OLL, Opération Libérons-nous des Loups. Déjà entendu parler de nous ? »

Stiles avait secoué la tête, songeur. « Non. Désolé. »

« Aucun souci. La plupart de notre travail se passent sous le radar. Mais notre objectif est de rétablir l'égalité entre les loups-garous et les humains. Plus précisément, nous aidons les gens qui, comme toi, sont victimes de la culture lycanthrope. »

Stiles n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se tortiller un peu à ces mots. En y repensant, il avait entendu parler de l'OLL. Et il était à peu près certain qu'ils avaient été qualifiés de groupe terroriste, ou groupe haineux. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir duquel. « Heu, oui, c'est très intéressant. » Avait-il dit. « Mais je ne me considère pas vraiment comme une victime. »

Kate avait haussé un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Ne me sors pas le couplet 'je peux toujours refuser'. Si tu le pouvais, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Oui, tu en as légalement le droit. Mais la société te massacrerait, et tu le sais. Soudainement, tu serais en train de dire que tu ne penses pas que les loups-garous sont meilleurs que les humains. Tu ne sais pas ce que les gens te feraient ? »

Stiles avait détourné le regard. Kate avait raison. Mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit de la faute des loups-garous. La cloche avait alors sonné. « Je dois aller en classe. »

« Pas de problème. Mais prends ma carte. » Kate lui avait tendu une petite carte argentée avec un texte pourpre. Tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, c'était son nom et son numéro de téléphone. « Appelle-moi quand tu auras besoin d'aide. Ça arrivera un jour, Stiles. »

Sur ces mots, elle était partie, laissant Stiles ébranlé derrière elle. Il avait pris la carte en se rappelant mentalement de googler l'OLL plus tard dans la soirée, quand il n'avait pas à penser à un rendez-vous avec son nouveau compagnon loup-garou qui ne serait probablement pas très enchanté d'entendre parler de ça. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle Stiles n'a aucune intention de lui dire.

Ça l'avait préoccupé pendant un moment, mais c'était avant qu'il ne se fasse bombarder d'œufs et que le rendez-vous prenne toute la place dans son esprit.

Il se demande s'il doit manger, mais décide de ne pas le faire. Il n'a pas très faim de toute manière. Trop nerveux. Alors il s'assoit et joue à des jeux vidéo jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse à sept heures précises. Il descend pour répondre.

À son plus grand soulagement, Derek est habillé de façon décontractée. Il porte un Henley marron et un jean noir. À sa grande consternation, le T-shirt met en valeur sa musculature ridicule. Stiles déglutit et se rappelle que Derek est trop bien pour lui, que c'est juste une plaisanterie, et qu'il ne va jamais avoir Derek, alors il ferait bien d'arrêter de regarder. Il n'arrive pas à oublier le moment où il est entré dans la pièce et a vu Derek pour la première fois. Le jean moulant, le T-shirt avec col en V, la barbe de trois jours, tout. C'était comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique. Lydia est jolie, bien sûr, mais Derek est magnifique. Et réel, d'une manière que Lydia Martin n'est et ne sera jamais.

« Heu, salut. » Dit Stiles en s'agitant maladroitement.

« Salut. » Répond Derek. Son sourire est presque invisible, juste un léger tic plein d'espoir sur ses lèvres qui disparaît immédiatement, comme si Derek n'est pas habitué à sourire. « J'ai apporté du chinois. Et un film. » Même si le shérif ne lui avait pas suggéré ça, c'est ce que Derek aurait fait de toute manière. « Pas très excitant, mais... »

« Tu ne veux pas sortir quelque part ? » Demande Stiles d'un ton prudent. « Me montrer ? »

Le loup-garou cligne des yeux. « Heu, non. » Il semble sincèrement surpris. « Je veux passer du temps avec toi. Si tu préfères sortir, on peut. » Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que Derek veut faire et il essaie de ne pas le montrer, mais il n'a vraiment pas envie de devoir sortir et diviser son attention entre Stiles et le reste du monde.

« Nan, je pensais juste que... Je veux dire, c'est pas le but d'être tout 'Hé les gens, j'ai un compagnon maintenant, alors vous pouvez tous arrêter de me respirer dans le cou' ? »

Après un moment Derek secoue la tête. « Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi, ma famille et ma meute, ainsi que ta famille, de savoir si j'ai ou non un compagnon. En fait, ça regarde peu de monde. » Il se déplace légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre. « Pourquoi notre vie privée regarderait quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Stiles y réfléchit un moment. Ça ne colle pas vraiment avec ce que tout le monde à l'école semble penser de la culture lycanthrope, ou avec ce qu'il a assumé que Derek voudrait tirer de leur fausse relation. Le point n'était-il pas de choisir quelqu'un pour qu'on le laisse tranquille ? Mais il ne dit rien, en partie parce qu'il n'est pas certain de ce que ça signifie, et en partie parce qu'il n'est pas d'humeur pour une dispute. Alors il se contente de changer entièrement de sujet. « Chinois ? »

En réponse, Derek soulève le sac. Il laisse Stiles changer de sujet. Au moins, ça veut dire qu'ils ne sortent pas. Puis il fronce les sourcils quand il fait passer le sac et que l'odeur de la nourriture s'éloigne. Il sent quelque chose de bizarre. « Est-ce que ça sent... L'œuf ? »

Stiles se fige un bref instant. Il s'est nettoyé. Il a pris une douche et il s'est lavé les cheveux, mis ses vêtements dans la buanderie. Puis son regard se porte sur son sac à dos, posé près de la porte. Il a enlevé les morceaux d'œuf, mais il n'a apparemment pas assez bien fait le travail. « Heu, oui. J'ai fait des œufs tout à l'heure. Tu sais. Une collation. » Seigneur, il a l'air stupide. « Je veux dire, je me suis fait un sandwich aux œufs quand je suis rentré à la maison après l'école. »

Derek entend le pouls de Stiles s'accélérer pendant qu'il parle, mais il n'a pas été très stable depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il doit être nerveux. Mais, pour une raison, Derek ne pense pas que Stiles dise la vérité. Stiles babille comme s'il essaie de distraire un prédateur. Mais ce n'est qu'un œuf, et Derek ne pousse pas plus loin, acceptant l'explication.

En voyant qu'il n'insiste pas, Stiles se détend un peu et commence à sortir la nourriture pour la mettre sur le comptoir. « Oh, des rouleaux de printemps. Génial. » Dit-il. « Bon sang, est-ce que tu es juste entré en disant 'donnez-moi un peu de tout' ? »

« À peu près. C'était plus 'Je dois nourrir un adolescent et un loup-garou'. »

Stiles répond quelque chose, mais c'est incompréhensible à distinguer à travers le rouleau de printemps.

« Uh huh. » dit Derek, amusé. Il tend la main vers les brochettes de bœuf teriyaki et en prend la majeure partie. « Assiettes ? »

« Je suppose, si tu penses que c'est vraiment nécessaire. » répond Stiles en ouvrant un placard.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas de manger comme les loups. »

« C'est l'avantage de les choisir au berceau. » Rétorque Stiles et bien qu'il le dise sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ses yeux évaluent attentivement la réaction de Derek, se souvenant de ce que Scott et lui ont dit avant.

Derek grimace un peu et met un peu d'espace entre eux, manifestement plus pour le confort de Stiles que pour le sien, bien qu'il essaie de garder un ton décontracté. « Personne ne nous croit jamais quand Cora et moi disons que le dîner serait plus intéressant si tout le monde devait se battre pour ça. »

« Ah oui ! » Stiles n'arrive pas à en dire plus, parce qu'il essaie de reprendre son souffle. Il a l'impression d'avoir des nœuds dans l'estomac, il sait que son cœur bat la chamade et que Derek doit l'entendre. Ça pourrait être vrai. Ça se tient. Si Derek l'avait choisi en raison de son inaptitude, il ne réagirait pas comme ça à la mention de son âge.

Bordel, même si c'est pas réel, que c'est juste une façade, il pense qu'il peut y survivre après tout ce qu'il a vécu ces quelques dernières semaines. Lui aussi serait devenu fou à la place de Derek à voir toutes ces femmes lui baver dessus. Il aurait été désespéré de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Peut-être que Derek n'a juste pas réfléchi. Lui aussi aurait tout fait pour ne plus avoir Talia Hale sur le dos. Cette femme est terrifiante, et il ne l'a rencontrée que quarante-cinq secondes.

Non pas que tout ça l'aide à savoir comment réagir dans sa situation actuelle, alors il gagne du temps en fourrant la moitié d'un rouleau de printemps dans sa bouche.

Derek ne semble pas savoir quoi faire non plus. Bien sûr, il peut entendre le cœur de Stiles, et il espère ne rien avoir fait de mal, mais il ne sent ni colère, ni peur. De la nervosité, oui, et peut-être aussi un peu de cette bouffée d'air frais qu'il a tendance à associer à l'espoir. Il pense à suggérer de mettre le film, et une voix intérieure qui sonne étrangement comme Cora lui dit que c'est une belle échappatoire. Il l'ignore. « Film ? »

« Ouais. T'as amené quoi ? » Demande Stiles en ouvrant la boite pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans.

« Prometheus. » Répond Derek en rejoignant Stiles.

« Oh, cool. » Déclare Stiles, oubliant un instant sa gêne. « J'ai essayé d'aller le voir deux fois, mais j'ai jamais réussi. »

« Espérons que tu ne sois pas déçu alors. » Dit Derek en prenant un bâtonnet de bœuf séché.

Stiles, il le découvre, est un spectateur interactif. C'est probablement la manière la plus délicate de le dire. Il parle aux personnages, leur lance des pop-corn (évidemment, il en a fait), lève dramatiquement les yeux au ciel, bouge, gesticule, et manque de tomber de sa chaise. Après une scène où il s'est particulièrement impliqué (« Ah oui bien sûr, joue avec la soupe primitive ! T'es un androïde ou un bébé ? ») il s'arrête brusquement et dit à Derek : « Heu, désolé si je t'ennuie. »

Derek, qui a regardé Stiles autant qu'il a regardé le film lui-même, cligne des yeux une seconde. « Non, ça va. » Pour être honnête, Derek lui aussi a jeté quelques regards sceptiques à l'écran de télévision.

« C'est un peu un –Oh, mais tu vas mourir, crétin ! » Stiles est distrait par ce qu'il se passe à l'écran et recommence à jeter du pop-corn. « Je suis un meilleur scientifique que toi, et je suis toujours au lycée ! »

« Sérieusement, j'ai déjà vu des dindes domestiques avec un meilleur instinct de survie. » Derek se met à juger, lui aussi.

« Bon dieu, comment tu fais ça ? » Demande Stiles, curieux.

« Fais quoi ? » Demande Derek, un peu distrait par le massacre à l'écran.

« Ça ! Ce truc avec ton visage ! » Dit Stiles en agitant une main dans sa direction. « Genre, vous avez des cours à l'école des loups-garous pour vous apprendre à juger les gens avec vos sourcils ? »

« Quoi ? Non. » Derek continue. « Je suppose que c'est un talent naturel. Bien que mon oncle Peter ait une manière de rouler des yeux qui te donne envie de reconsidérer ta place dans l'univers et pourquoi ta place dans l'univers consiste à être assez proche de lui pour l'ennuyer. »

Stiles réprime un sourire à ces mots et, quand le film commence à devenir intense, et malgré la pauvreté du scénario, il se calme un peu. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est au bord de son siège, qu'il lance occasionnellement des injures et qu'il offre des conseils aux personnages, mais qu'il ne s'implique plus dans des conversations extérieures. Quand le générique de fin défile, il se rencogne en arrière avec une expression confuse. « Qu'est-ce que je viens juste de regarder, bordel ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Derek fixe l'écran de télévision quelques instants. « Non. Toujours rien. »

Stiles rit. « Oooooooookay. » Il se lève et commence à débarrasser le repas. Ils ont bien entamé ce que Derek a apporté. « Attends une minute, je dois appeler mon père. » Continue-t-il. Il est presque dix heures. « Je déteste quand il travaille de nuit – Oh, coucou papa. Oui. Non, je vais bien, je voulais juste... Ouaip. Non ça va... Bien, vraiment. Okay, on se voit plus tard. » Il raccroche le combiné.

« Il va bien ? » Demande Derek en rassemblant les restes.

« Oui, comme toujours. J'ai pas vraiment besoin de vérifier. C'est juste que... » Stiles hausse les épaules. « T'as mieux à faire que m'écouter pleurnicher. »

« Je vis avec un bébé. Tu ne pleurnichais pas. » Derek remporte quelques plats dans la cuisine, Stiles sur les talons. « Et je connais ce besoin de vérifier. » Ajoute-t-il sans croiser le regard de Stiles.

« Oui, j'imagine. » Dit le jeune humain, et le silence gênant s'épaissit entre eux.

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ne, heu, ne lui dis pas que je t'ai montré ce film. Classification mise à part, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai si mauvais goût. »

« Bah, il avait l'air génial. » Réplique Stiles avant de hausser les épaules. « Tu, heu... Il est tard. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer. »

Derek hoche la tête, acquiesçant facilement. La soirée s'est très bien passée. Il ne voudrait pas tout ruiner en abusant de l'accueil de Stiles. « Laisse-moi juste récupérer le film, que je puisse le rendre. » Il est vraiment content de ne pas l'avoir acheté.

« Tu veux remporter quelque chose ? » Demande Stiles, pas qu'il en reste beaucoup.

« Non, je me ferais attaquer avant d'arriver dans ma cuisine. »

Stiles ricane un peu, mais il ressent une pointe de nostalgie. Il se demande ce que c'est, d'avoir une meute, une famille, des frères et sœurs et des parents qui le pourchasseraient pour lui voler sa nourriture, ou peut-être juste pour savoir comment s'est passée sa soirée. C'est pas que son père ne l'écoute pas. Mais... Il n'est pas aussi présent que Stiles aurait aimé. « Okay. » Dit-il pendant que Derek récupère le film. « Heu... Merci. J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Enfin, je veux dire, ça a pas été un désastre. Croooooootte. Je vais me taire. »

« Eh bien, le film était un désastre. » Commente Derek. « Mais c'était aussi hilarant, en un sens. » Il esquisse un sourire et continue : « J'ai passé une bonne soirée, moi aussi. La prochaine fois, ce sera toi qui choisiras le film. »

Stiles essaie de ne pas rougir. « C'est une proposition dangereuse, tu sais. Mon père ne va jamais me pardonner pour l'île du Docteur Moreau. »

Derek n'a jamais entendu parler de ce film, mais il sait quand même quoi répondre. « Si c'est horrible, je promets de te pardonner. »

« Bon d'accord. » Répond Stiles, et il se balance d'un pied à l'autre pendant un instant. « Bonne nuit alors. »

« Bonne nuit. » Répond Derek en se dirigeant vers la porte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'Opération Libérons-nous des Loups a été fondée il y a presque cinquante ans par un dénommé Gérard Argent. Stiles vérifie la carte de visite que Kate lui a donnée. Kate argent. Alors, c'est une entreprise familiale. « Un peu comme la Westboro Baptist Church. » Remarque-t-il, un peu amusé malgré lui. Ils ont effectivement été libellés comme groupe haineux et ont été liés à la mort de quelques éminents loups-garous, mais rien n'a jamais été prouvé de façon concluante.

Ils sont l'un des groupes les plus virulents, appelant à plus de restrictions sur les droits des loups-garous. Le registre est une idée promue même par des groupes plus modérés, afin que les gens sachent toujours quand un loup-garou vit dans le voisinage. Mais l'OLL demande des restrictions beaucoup plus sévères. Ils veulent des zones interdites aux loups autour des écoles et des parcs. Ils veulent que les loups-garous soient inéligibles à des postes tels qu'enseignants, travailleurs dans des crèches et officiers de la loi. Ce dernier point fait grimacer Stiles, parce que son père a deux loups-garous dans son personnel, et ils sont tous les deux de bons flics.

Ils appellent à l'abrogation immédiate des lois qui ont été adoptées en ce qui concerne la légitime défense des loups-garous. Elles ont été adoptées il y a quelques dizaines d'années maintenant, et avaient d'ailleurs été défendues par la famille Hale. L'argument était qu'on ne pouvait pas attendre d'un loup-garou qu'il se contrôle dans le feu de l'action, si la vie de leur compagnon ou de leurs enfants était menacée. Presque vingt ans plus tôt, un loup-garou avait été accusé de meurtre après avoir tué un agresseur qui menaçait sa femme d'un couteau.

Après la condamnation, ses avocats avaient fait appel sur la base qu'un humain aurait été autorisé à plaider la légitime défense et que c'était injuste qu'un loup-garou ne puisse pas simplement, parce qu'il était plus grand et plus fort. D'autres avaient fait valoir que, étant plus dangereux, ils devaient avoir encore plus de contrôle sur leurs pulsions. Mais un tel contrôle était impossible quand la meute était en danger, avaient répondu les loups-garous, et des exceptions devaient être faites.

Ce procès avait duré des années et après ça, des lois avaient finalement été adoptées. Mais l'opinion publique était encore très divisée. Une grande majorité pensait que les loups-garous étaient tout simplement une meilleure espèce devant être traitée avec respect. Mais d'autres arguaient que les loups-garous oppressaient les humains.

L'OLL veut que ce soit illégal qu'un humain soit transformé, quelles que soient les circonstances. Ils veulent même restreindre la reproduction, disant que les loups-garous ne devraient pas être autorisés à avoir des enfants, qu'ils devraient être stérilisés pour l'empêcher. Parmi les autres demandes de l'organisation, il note l'arrêt immédiat de la Cérémonie de Recherche parce qu'elle 'permet aux loups de kidnapper et endoctriner nos enfants.'

« Quelqu'un pense aux enfants ? » Marmonne Stiles, et il rit malgré lui. Cela semble tellement ridicule. Les adolescents de sa classe rêvent tous de faire partie d'une meute. Même les adultes ne sont pas au-dessus de ça, même s'ils savent que leurs chances sont infimes. Celui qui prétend que les loups-garous volent les enfants ne partage pas l'avis le plus répandu.

« Ugh. » Finit-il par dire en fermant son ordinateur et en jetant la carte de Kate à la poubelle. Il n'est peut-être pas enchanté par ce qu'a fait Derek, mais pas au point de s'associer à une bande d'enfoirés qui s'amuse à jouer sur les peurs des gens. Il regarde sa montre. Il doit retrouver les autres au bowling dans une demi-heure, alors il se dépêche d'aller sous la douche.

Scott vibre sous l'excitation et la nervosité quand Stiles passe le prendre. Stiles lui conseille de se calmer avant qu'il ne fasse une crise d'asthme. Il a acheté des vraies fleurs à Allison. Stiles fait la remarque que c'est plus approprié pour le bal de promo que pour un bowling, mais quand il voit Allison, il pardonne tout à Scott. Elle est magnifique, et elle rougit gentiment quand Scott lui offre les fleurs, il rougit, et ils restent debout là, se rougissant l'un l'autre avec incompétence.

Stiles pense intérieurement que c'est comme ça que les romances adolescentes devraient être, mais il arrive à repousser Derek et sa propre humiliation dans un coin de sa tête quand Scott le présente. Il la salue et fait un signe de main, même si elle n'est qu'à un mètre vingt de lui et qu'il passe pour un idiot. Puis, Heather et son amie Shameka arrivent et se présentent, et ils vont ensuite tous chercher leurs chaussures de bowling, ce qui est assez drôle en un sens.

Allison est douée à ce jeu et fait tout de suite mieux que les autres. Scott est tellement mauvais que c'en est embarrassant, et ça ne dérange pas Allison de passer au moins trente minutes à lui montrer patiemment comment tenir son bras et la meilleure manière de bouger. Tous les deux rougissent pendant tout ce temps, et Allison a des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle s'amuse manifestement beaucoup.

« Alors, Scott a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés à la Cérémonie de Recherche ? » Dit Heather quand ils sont tous assis pour manger un burger et boire un milkshake au petit restaurant d'à côté. « Vous vous êtes trompés. Vous êtes censés rencontrer les loups-garous. »

Allison laisse échapper un rire. « Oui, tout le monde s'est moqué de nous. Mais mon père aurait eu une crise d'apoplexie, si j'avais ramené un loup à la maison, de toute manière. »

« Pas un fan ? » S'enquiert Shameka.

« Nooooon. » Répond Allison. « Il fait partie de ces gens qui pensent 'Oh mon dieu, les loups-garous sont des monstres dangereux qui nous volent nos enfants !'. Il m'a laissé aller à la Cérémonie, parce qu'on est nouveaux en ville et que c'est un bon moyen de rencontrer du monde. Mais il ne me laisse pas mettre mon nom sur la liste et vu que je n'ai que dix-sept ans, je ne peux pas le faire sans son autorisation. »

Personne ne dit rien sur le fait que Stiles ait été choisi. Scott a apparemment averti Allison que c'est un sujet sensible ou peut-être que, puisqu'elle va à l'autre lycée, elle n'est pas au courant. Du coup, l'après-midi est rafraîchissant.

« Écoute... » Dit Heather avant de partir. « Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. »

« Non, tu as raison. Tu as entièrement raison. » Répond Stiles. « T'inquiète pas à propos de ça. »

« Merci, Stiles. » Lui dit-elle en lui donnant une accolade et un baiser sur la joue. « Tu es un bon ami. Et... Une fois que toute cette histoire avec Derek est oubliée et que plus personne n'y pense... Redemande-moi. D'accord ? »

« Sois-en sûre ! » Répond Stiles, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir morose. « Je suis un idiot ou pas ? » Demande-t-il à Scott une fois qu'ils sont dans la Jeep. « Je sais que le fait que Derek me choisisse était une blague stupide, juste un moyen que ses parents soient pas sur son dos. Il va faire semblant de me voir un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils relâchent un peu la pression. Mais je suis quand même super vexé que personne ne questionne ça. Je suis là 'Derek m'a choisi pour rire' et ils sont tous 'Ah oui, ça a plus de sens que l'alternative'. Le seul qui n'est pas d'accord avec moi, c'est celui qui m'a joué ce foutu tour en premier lieu. »

Scott considère ça pendant une longue minute avant de conclure tout haut : « Peu importe ce que je dis, tu vas t'énerver après moi. Alors je vais m'abstenir de commenter. »

Stiles y réfléchit une seconde. « T'as pas tort. »

À la place, ils parlent d'Allison, combien elle est extra, à quel point elle est belle et gentille et drôle et douée en tout. Parce que sérieusement, quelle fille de dix-sept ans est aussi douée au bowling. Et Scott dit qu'il l'a invitée à une fête Vendredi, et elle a dit oui, et Stiles devrait venir. Stiles répond qu'il va y penser, mais il sait déjà qu'il ne va pas y aller. Il va sortir de chez lui aussi peu que possible jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Merci beaucoup encore une fois pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire, et on se revoit le 13 janvier ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou mes loupiots ! Comment ça va cette semaine ? Racontez tout à tata Crasy ! Petit message pour remercier, comme toujours, ma Dream Team (Eh ouais, Orangette, la dream team, tu peux rire, ça change rien), j'ai nommé Orange Sanguine et Bruniblondi.

Je voudrais aussi remercier Drayy et Alice pour leur review en anonyme !

Rien de plus à dire aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve en bas pour la date du prochain chapitre !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après réflexion, Stiles décide qu'il ne veut pas obliger Derek à regarder quelque chose d'horrible. C'est pas pour lui, c'est juste que ce serait une soirée gâchée. À la place, il décide de soumettre Derek à l'un de ses films préférés. Brazil. Il espère que le film va faire exploser la tête de Derek.

Il suppose que ça le classe ennuyeux que le second rendez-vous soit exactement pareil que le premier, mais peu importe, il n'y connaît rien de toute manière en matière de rendez-vous. Au moins, ils avaient bien aimé la première fois. Il n'y a aucune raison que la seconde fois se passe mal. Il envoie un message à Derek pour lui dire que c'est aussi son tour pour la nourriture, puis il commande des pizzas parce que son père n'est pas là et ne pourra donc pas en manger.

Il est presque six heures, et lui et Scott sont toujours en train de travailler sur leur rapport d'expérience pour leur cours de chimie de lundi, mais Stiles s'en fiche. Si Derek n'aime pas le fait que son ami soit là, il peut aller se faire cuire un œuf. Ils auraient pu finir samedi, mais ils en sont presque à la fin et ils veulent le terminer. Il suspecte Scott de faire traîner les choses pour pouvoir rencontrer Derek, ce qui ennuie un peu Stiles. Mais il ne peut pas blâmer Scott. Derek a pratiquement ruiné la vie de Stiles, qu'il le reconnaisse ou non.

Alors quand la sonnette retentit à six heures cinq, Stiles se lève pour aller ouvrir. Derek est là, toujours aussi beau. Stiles pense qu'il pourrait écrire des sonnets sur la barbe de ce type. Et il se déteste pour apprécier Derek, même un tout petit peu. Mais il ne peut pas blâmer le loup-garou pour la réaction des gamins de son école. Même si Derek avait réalisé les conséquences de sa petite plaisanterie, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que Stiles était déjà la cible de tous les petits tyrans à quatre-vingt kilomètres à la ronde. Et il apprécie Derek. Il est intelligent, et étonnamment intéressant et complexe, et relativement drôle sans le vouloir. Et puis il est, bien sûr, trop attirant pour que ce soit légal. Stiles essaie de ne pas trop le reluquer. « Hey. » Dit-il. « Je finis juste quelques devoirs, entre donc. »

« Merci. » Dit Derek en haussant les épaules pour faire comprendre que les devoirs ne sont pas un problème. Il transporte un sac réutilisable avec lui, bien qu'il essaie de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop voyant. « Je peux juste attendre dans un coin. » Il renifle rapidement, essayant de capter des odeurs, et il capte l'odeur de quelqu'un. Elle est vaguement familière, mais il n'arrive pas à la replacer. Il n'y prête pas attention. Stiles connaît du monde, c'est évident. Peut-être qu'il reconnaît juste l'odeur de la dernière fois qu'il était là.

« Tu veux un soda, ou quelque chose ? » Demande Stiles en continuant vers la cuisine, où Scott est en train de rédiger leur conclusion. « La pizza devrait arriver dans vingt minutes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » S'enquiert Derek en le suivant.

« Pepsi, Mountain Drew, quelque chose à l'orange... C'est Scott. Mon meilleur ami. Scott, voici Derek. »

« Va pour l'orange. » Il se retourne pour regarder Meilleur-Ami 'un peu neuneu' Scott, qui doit être la personne dont il a capté l'odeur. Surpris, il laisse échapper : « T'es l'assistant du Docteur Deaton ! »

Scott cligne des yeux, tout aussi surpris, et dit : « Oh mon dieu ! Le mec aux écureuils ! »

« Quoi... ? » Demande Stiles, les sourcils froncés sous la confusion.

« Oh seigneur ! » Répond Derek en cherchant la sortie la plus proche. Il pourrait peut-être sortir par la fenêtre s'il se transforme. « Je, heu, je dois y aller. »

La main de Stiles jaillit et saisit Derek par le poignet. C'est la première fois qu'il le touche volontairement. « Oh non ! Tu ne vas nulle part tant que je sais pas pourquoi il t'appelle le mec aux écureuils ! »

Derek fait la moue. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Il pourrait même être en train de bouder. Il veut profiter du contact avec Stiles à son maximum, mais pas pendant qu'ils parlent de ça. « C'était pas toujours des écureuils. Ça a été des oiseaux. Et au moins un opossum. »

Scott a un sourire aux lèvres maintenant, un grand sourire content. « Il nous apporte des animaux à la clinique. Qui ont été renversés par une voiture, ou blessés par une chouette, ce genre de choses. Il entre juste avec son visage tout grincheux et il fixe Deaton jusqu'à ce que Deaton les soigne. La première fois c'était un écureuil, alors depuis je l'appelle comme ça, parce que Deaton nous a jamais présentés. »

Stiles lance un long regard indéchiffrable à Derek. « Tu. Apportes des rongeurs blessés. À la clinique. »

« Où devrais-je les amener d'autre ? » Demande Derek.

L'expression de Stiles ne change pas. « Tu. Apportes des rongeurs blessés. Pour qu'ils aient des soins médicaux. Toi. Derek Hale. Champion de l'oiseau à l'aile cassée. »

« Quoi ? » Répond Derek, souhaitant que Stiles lâche son poignet pour qu'il puisse croiser les bras sur la poitrine.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Stiles le relâche. Il fixe Derek pendant encore un long instant avant de dire : « Je, heu, je peux pas, ça... Je dois y aller. » Il s'en va et prend les escaliers sans un mot.

Derek lance un regard accusateur à Scott. À sa surprise, les épaules de l'adolescent tressaillent sous un rire à peine réprimé. Derek continue à le fixer. « Moins de rires, plus de réparation. » Dit-il en pointant la direction qu'a prise Stiles.

Scott lève les mains en signe de reddition. « Ooooh non, je ne vais pas aller là-bas maintenant, et toi non plus. Fais-moi confiance, je le connais depuis dix ans. Laisse-lui juste quelques minutes pour procéder à tout ça. »

« Il est parti. »

« Il va revenir. » Dit Scott, sûr de lui. « Il a juste besoin d'une minute pour gérer la plus bizarre des érections maintenant. »

« … Quoi ? » Derek s'assoit brusquement. « Enfin, je ne veux pas dire 'Qu'est-ce que ça signifie', mais comment est-on passé des écureuils aux érections ? »

Scott cache son sourire d'une main avant de se calmer. « Il va me botter le cul pour te dire quoi que ce soit, mais... Tu as un peu l'apparence d'un enfoiré grincheux et hargneux, parfois. Pas le genre de personne qu'on verrait sauver des écureuils. Et maintenant, il sait que tu as un cœur en or sous cette apparence... Extrêmement attirante, et je te dis ça en tant que mec hétéro. »

La moue de Derek s'accentue. « Je ne suis simplement pas bavard. Et je ne peux pas les laisser faire tous ces petits bruits. Enfin, je pourrais, et ils finiraient par se faire manger mais c'est juste... cruel. De les laisser là. À attendre. » Il croise ses bras d'un air maussade.

« Hum. » Dit Scott en mâchouillant le bout de son stylo. « Je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose d'important. »

Un sourcil se lève.

« Tu es un idiot. » L'informe joyeusement l'adolescent.

« Je te déteste. » Marmonne Derek.

« Sérieusement, tu restes assis là à rater complètement le point important dans ce que j'essaie de te dire. Tu pourrais gagner un oscar tellement tu passes à côté. »

« Alors dis-moi. » Il est peut-être grincheux. Mais il a l'impression qu'on se moque de lui pour quelque chose qu'il a fait adolescent. Bon, d'accord, qu'il fait toujours. Les animaux dans la forêt étaient sa seule vraie compagnie après le feu. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire qu'il soit en vrac.

Scott pousse un gros soupir. « Le genre de mec assez gentil pour sauver des petits animaux ne va pas aller se servir d'un adolescent en le proclamant son compagnon même s'il ne le veut pas. » Il fait une pause. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oh. » Il comprend maintenant, mais il pense qu'il peut être pardonné de ne pas avoir fait la connexion, puisqu'il n'a jamais joué ce tour, ni exploité l'hypothèse de l'avoir fait.

« Je vais être honnête, mon pote. La possibilité que tu l'ais choisi pour de vrai lui fout les miquettes. Il s'est auto-convaincu que c'était une blague comme mécanisme de défense bizarre. » Scott hausse les épaules. « Alors... Ne dis rien. Sois cool. Il va s'y faire si tu lui donnes le temps. » Il se mâchouille la lèvre inférieure. « Tu le pensais vraiment, hein ? »

« Bien évidemment ! » Répond Derek, un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu. « Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas réel ? La différence d'âge est un peu grande, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. »

Scott hausse les épaules à nouveau. « Je protège juste mon frère. » Dit-il, et il lève le regard en entendant des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Stiles revient vers eux, la mine aussi composée que jamais. « Hey, je dois y aller. Je dois passer prendre Allison pour la fête à sept heures et demie. On se voit plus tard ? »

« Ouais. » Dit Stiles. « Je finirai les données pour le tableau dimanche. Pas que ça ait de l'importance. » Ajoute-t-il d'un air morose en pensant à la réaction habituelle de Harris face à son travail, ces derniers temps.

« À plus tard ! » Répond Scott en faisant un signe de main quand il quitte la maison.

Derek scrute Stiles du regard, essayant de déterminer s'ils ont fini de parler des écureuils. Puis, il réalise ce que Stiles a dit, et il décide de changer lui-même de sujet. « Tu veux dire quoi par 'ça n'a pas d'importance' ? »

« Comment ? » Demande Stiles en clignant des yeux. « Ah, le projet de chimie. » Son cœur bat rapidement. « On a pas trouvé les bonnes données, alors on sait qu'on va avoir une mauvaise note, peu importe comment on se débrouille avec le rapport d'expérience, c'est tout. »

« Vous devez faire chaque partie à la perfection pour avoir une note correcte ? » Questionne Derek. Il ne se souvient pas de tous les détails de ses années lycée, pour être honnête, il ne se souvient pas de tout après le feu. Mais il n'a jamais entendu Cora se plaindre de ce genre de choses. En un sens, Cora va à l'école du surnaturel, comme lui avant elle. Des professeurs différents, des horaires différentes. Il suppose que leur système de notation peut être différent également.

« Harris est très strict. Enfin, tu l'as rencontré, c'était le coordinateur à – enfin, il va nous sous-noter, donc peu importe. Je m'en fiche un peu de ma note de chimie. Bon sang, je pourrais même laisser tomber complètement l'école, non, maintenant que j'ai un loup-garou ? » Son ton est léger, blagueur, mais cache de l'amertume.

« Oui, je l'ai rencontré. » C'est plutôt évident vu son ton qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup l'homme. « Et... Je suppose que tu pourrais laisser tomber. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton genre et ce n'est pas, heu, encouragé. À moins que tu n'aies des enfants ou que tu sois vraiment content de t'occuper de la meute en continu. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes comme ça. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles les meutes sont riches, c'est que tout le monde contribue. »

Stiles le regarde pendant de longues minutes, prenant en considération ce qu'il dit et à quel point cela ne correspond pas avec ce que les gens pensent que faire partie d'une meute signifie. Mais il ne dit rien de ça. À la place, il déclare : « Allez viens, on va mettre le film. »

Derek acquiesce, puis marque une pause. « Va-t-on avoir du pop-corn ? »

« Eh bien, la pizza sera là dans quelques minutes. Je pourrais manger les deux en même temps, je sais pas ce que tu en penses ? »

Derek hausse les épaules. « Les deux options me vont. » Il commence à paraître un peu embarrassé, le regard partant sur le côté. C'est la maison d'un autre, la tanière d'un autre et c'est étrange, presque grossier, de demander au propriétaire de changer les choses alors qu'ils ne font pas partie de la même meute. Surtout si on considère qu'il est dans la société humaine actuellement, et que donc, c'est lui l'étranger. « Mais, heu, peut-on ne pas manger celui qui se fait au micro-ondes ? Il n'a pas bon goût. »

Stiles cille. « Tu... Veux les faire toi-même ? C'est ça qu'il y a dans le sac que tu essaie de faire en sorte que je ne voie pas ? »

« Oui ? » Après une seconde, il acquiesce fermement. « Oui. »

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je... ma maman faisait ça tout le temps. Elle non plus n'aimait pas les pop-corn industriels. » Seigneur, pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? Ça ne regarde pas Derek. « On peut faire ça si tu veux. »

« Merci. » Dit Derek, à la fois pour le pop-corn et pour l'info personnelle que Stiles lui a donnée. Il se penche et ramasse le sac, et le pose sur le comptoir pour en sortir le sachet de maïs, une vieille machine à pop-corn et un Tupperware avec un peu de beurre dedans. « C'est pour ça que les meutes de loups-garous doivent avoir beaucoup d'argent. Du beurre fait avec des fèves de soja et des produits chimiques a le goût de fèves de soja et de produits chimiques. La viande avec des conservateurs dedans n'est pas bonne. Vivre sans ce genre de choses revient cher. »

« Mais tu manges des pizzas et du chinois ? » Demande Stiles, sceptique.

« Certaines choses sont censées avoir un goût chimique. C'est une partie du plaisir. Est-ce que tu ouvres vraiment un soda à l'orange en t'attendant à ce qu'il ait vraiment le goût d'orange ? » Il installe la machine et cherche une prise, mais il ne veut pas utiliser la cuisine comme ça. Maintenant qu'il est plus proche du comptoir et n'a pas les odeurs de nourriture sous le nez, la pièce porte l'odeur de Stiles. La cuisine est son domaine. Derek peut sentir le shérif ici, aussi, mais l'odeur de Stiles s'attarde et s'imprègne, s'accroche aux meubles et se mélange aux odeurs de nourriture et de produits ménagers. De la même manière que la cuisine de l'ancienne maison des Hale sentait comme Olivia, après que Peter l'ait rencontrée et qu'elle ait été acceptée dans la meute.

« Ici. » Indique Stiles en pointant une multiprise, et manquant complètement la raison de l'hésitation de Derek. « Débranche celle du haut. C'est le mixeur, et je l'utilise pratiquement jamais. Et je suppose que tu marques un point. C'est juste un truc auquel nous, simples humains, ne pensons jamais. Je parie que t'es un dégustateur. T'aimes le Kiwano ? »

Derek suit les instructions de Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça ressemble à une tribu indigène du Moyen-Orient, alors je ne sais pas. »

« Bon sang, ils vous apprennent quoi à l'école des loups-garous ? »

« À peu près la même chose qu'à l'école des humains. » Derek met un peu de pop-corn dans la machine et le surveille, légèrement distrait. « Pour la plupart. Tu as appris des trucs sur le Kiwano à l'école des humains ? » Demande-t-il, moqueur, mais d'une manière amicale.

« Hum, non. Bien joué. » La sonnette retentit. « Ah, la pizza est là ! Je reviens. » Dit-il en allant ouvrir.

Quand il revient, les grains de maïs sont encore en train de tourbillonner. « Okay, alors... C'est quoi, le Kiwano ? »

« C'est un fruit qui contient plein de vitamines. » Répond Stiles et, la bouche pleine, commence à expliquer ce qu'est un dégustateur et dévie sur une longue dissertation sur l'origine des fruits.

À un moment au cours de ce monologue, un petit sourire apparaît sur la bouche de Derek parce que, quelque part, Stiles est dans son élément. Son odeur change légèrement une fois qu'il est bien parti, et se stabilise sur une note de satisfaction plus important que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas que Stiles lui-même s'est calmé, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Il fait des gestes avec les deux mains, et parfois avec la pizza. Il bouge avec tout son corps. « Je suis sûr maintenant que j'en sais plus sur les fruits que tous les autres membres de ma famille. »

Stiles s'arrête brusquement. « Désolé. Je m'emporte un peu parfois. »

Derek secoue la tête. « C'est bien. En savoir plus que mon oncle Peter sur n'importe quel sujet est un vrai défi. » Puis il devient plus sérieux, mais il ne regarde pas Stiles car il ne veut pas que celui-ci se sente contraint. Il retourne s'occuper du pop-corn et met le beurre à fondre au micro-ondes. « S'il te plaît, n'arrête pas d'être toi-même. »

Stiles émet un bruit de frustration dans le fond de sa gorge. « Je comprends pas. » se plaint-il. « Arrête d'être aussi, aussi gentil avec moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Derek, lui aussi frustré, et confus.

« Parce que tout ça c'est pas pour de vrai, et je suis d'accord que tu m'utilises tant que tu te rappelles de ça. » Claque Stiles, rencontrant son regard d'un air ouvertement défiant.

Derek lui fait face. « Eh bien tu ne devrais pas être d'accord avec ça. » Tranche-t-il. « Parce que tu vaux mieux que ça, bordel. Et je ne suis pas assez mesquin ou cruel pour faire ça à quelqu'un. Même si ma mère a pété les plombs et temporairement oublié qui je suis, je suis capable de partir de ces foutues cérémonies tout seul, parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant des années. Et j'allais le refaire quand je t'ai vu. J'ai mal géré ça, et j'en suis navré, mais ça n'en fait pas un mensonge. » Il prend une profonde inspiration comme s'il allait continuer, mais il se tait.

Stiles se recule comme si Derek l'avait frappé. « Tu as choisi exactement le contraire de ce qu'un loup-garou voudrait pour compagnon, tu m'y as obligé en me demandant devant tout le monde, et tu espères que je vais te croire ? »

Quand Stiles se recule, Derek fait aussi un pas en arrière pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux. « Je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas sur la liste jusqu'à... Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Tu étais la bonne personne, et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre. Mais c'est la vérité. Je sais que j'ai mal géré la situation. J'aurais dû te prendre à part et te demander ton numéro de téléphone, j'aurais dû te contacter plus tard, ou faire un million d'autres choses. Mais j'avais un mal de crâne abominable et je ne pensais pas et je sais que ça rend pas la situation meilleure pour toi, mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. » Il fronce les sourcils. « Comment ça, le contraire de ce qu'un loup-garou voudrait pour compagnon ? »

« Heu, t'étais où quand ta mère m'a qualifié de candidat totalement non-viable ? » Demande Stiles. « Ou quand ton père a dit que tu avais visiblement ramené quelqu'un avec qui tu n'aurais certainement pas signé le contrat ? » Il est furieux, mais essaie de se calmer un peu. « Je pense que ça rend mon point de vue plutôt clair. Tout ce qu'ils ont eu à faire, c'est me regarder pour voir que je n'étais pas bien pour la meute, que je n'étais pas assez bon. Alors ton 'tu vaux mieux que ça', tu peux te le carrer où le soleil ne brille jamais, parce que t'es bien le seul à le penser. »

« Oui. Parce que c'est évident avec ton odeur et ton apparence que tu es un garçon et que tu es trop jeune pour avoir des enfants. » Il se passe les deux mains sur le visage. « Maman veut reconstruire la meute. Mais que j'ai des enfants ne remplacera pas mes frères, ou Tante Olivia et le bébé, ou n'importe qui d'autre. » Il se laisse tomber contre le plan de travail, le visage sombre. « Je n'ai pas pu les sauver, et je ne peux pas les remplacer maintenant. Je veux pas d'une fille comme maman l'espérait. Je te veux, toi. »

Maintenant, Stiles a l'air immensément mal à l'aise pour plein de raisons. « Whoa, heu... Stoppe le rouleau compresseur, mec. Je peux pas... » Il secoue la tête et détourne le regard. « Laisse-moi penser... Continuons à prétendre que c'est pas réel, d'accord ? Parce que sinon, je... Je vais devoir refuser. Parce que je ne suis pas le bon, je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un dont une meute a envie. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses le contraire. Si c'est juste une façade, là... Là je peux gérer. »

Derek peut sentir le besoin désespéré de Stiles qu'il accepte. C'est presque trop sucré, et il n'aime pas ça. L'odeur a aussi une connotation de détermination si particulière à Stiles. Derek sait qu'il mettra sa menace à exécution s'il le doit. « Si j'accepte de prétendre que ce n'est pas réel, je peux te demander pourquoi tu ne penses pas être assez bien en premier ? »

« Non. » Dit Stiles franchement, sans compromis.

Derek retient un grognement. S'il connaît le problème, il peut essayer de le résoudre mais apparemment il va devoir travailler à l'aveugle. « D'accord. J'accepte quand même. »

« Bon, alors. » Stiles se détourne de lui, luttant pour retrouver son sang-froid. « Les pop-corn sont prêts. » Dit-il en destinant ses mots à la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier.

« Vrai. » répond Derek, et s'occupe les mains avec le beurre et le sel. Quand il a terminé, Stiles s'est calmé et met le film en route. Ils le regardent principalement en silence. Stiles ne peut pas retenir une remarque ici ou là, mais il n'interagit pas énormément avec un film avec lequel il est si familier. La séparation est gênante. Stiles ne croise pas son regard, mais quand Derek lui dit « Je t'appelle plus tard ? » Stiles acquiesce et dit d'accord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Derek arrive chez lui, il a eu le temps de se calmer, mais il espère ne pas croiser l'un de ses parents. Il ne peut pas être certain qu'il n'essaiera pas de leur arracher la tête. C'est à Cora qu'il veut parler. Une fois rentré, il pend ses clés sur le crochet et enlève sa veste, puis flaire sa piste, se servant de son nez pour la trouver.

Malheureusement pour lui, Cora est dans le salon pour regarder la télévision. Ses deux parents sont dans la pièce. Aaron regarde la télé avec Cora, et Talia est un peu à l'écart, occupée avec des papiers. Cora lève le regard quand Derek entre et dit « Hey ! Tu rentres tôt ! »

« Oui. » Son ton est plat. Il regarde ses parents, les yeux plissés. Il essaie de ne rien dire et parvient à arracher son regard d'eux pour regarder Cora. « Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Ailleurs ? »

Cora ouvre la bouche pour demander si ça peut attendre la fin de son émission, mais elle intercepte le regard que Derek lance à Talia et renonce. Aaron s'éclaircit la gorge pour demander s'il y a quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse faire, mais renonce également. Talia continue à étudier ses papiers en silence pendant que Cora donne la télécommande à leur père et suit Derek en dehors de la pièce.

Derek grogne sur son père. Ça lui échappe quand l'homme fait du bruit, parce que tout ce que lui a dit Stiles a tourné encore et encore dans sa tête toute la soirée. Il a réussi à se distraire un moment, mais pas bien longtemps. Mais il s'éloigne de son père pour ne pas recommencer et se dirige vers les escaliers. Cora le suit jusque dans sa chambre, et il ferme la porte. Les chambres sont assez insonorisées pour que rien ne soit entendu de l'extérieur s'ils ne parlent pas trop fort. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demande Cora.

« Ça veut dire quoi, stoppe le rouleau compresseur ? » Demande-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Cora cille. « Heu, contexte ? Je veux dire, je suppose que c'est Stiles qui te l'a dit, mais c'était en réponse à quoi ? »

« On s'est disputés. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais personne d'autre. Tu as besoin de plus de détails ? »

Cora secoue la tête et repousse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Ça veut dire que tu y es allé trop fort et que ça le fait flipper. »

« Seigneur ! Eh bien ça ne va pas être un trop gros problème. Il s'est énervé contre moi pour... Pour avoir été trop gentil avec lui, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais même pas. »

« Commence par le commencement ? » Demande Cora, dubitative, comme si elle préférerait être sur un autre continent que son frère hargneux.

Derek acquiesce et prend quelques profondes inspirations. Il commence au début, avec 'le mec aux écureuils', les conclusions de Scott sur son caractère, puis la discussion sur le pop-corn et les produits chimiques et ce qui en a découlé. Cora remue un peu quand il en arrive au manque flagrant de confiance en lui de Stiles, comme si ça la dérange alors qu'elle ne l'a même pas encore rencontré. Elle hoche un peu la tête quand il en arrive à 'stoppe le rouleau compresseur' comme si elle comprend mieux maintenant, et fronce les sourcils à leur accord.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est aussi convaincu qu'il n'est pas bien pour toi. » Dit-elle. « D'accord, maman a été une sal... heu, salement désagréable avec lui, mais on aurait pu penser qu'il te croirait plus qu'il ne la croit, elle. »

Derek remarque la façon dont Cora n'arrive pas à insulter leur mère, la manière dont les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. C'est bien. Elle est toujours leur alpha, et même s'il est furieux contre elle, il ne veut pas que leur meute ou leur famille s'effondre. « Je ne sais pas non plus. » Dit-il. « Il m'a fait promettre de 'prétendre' que c'était réel la première fois que je lui ai parlé après le désastre, et j'ai accepté. Mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû. Peut-être que j'ai merdé la dernière fois quand il pensait qu'on allait sortir et que je lui ai dit non, parce que je voulais juste passer du temps avec lui. Tu m'imagine en train d'essayer de sortir quelqu'un ? Je sais pas comment faire. Et aujourd'hui, il s'est mis en colère parce que je lui ai dit d'être lui-même, et il a fait ce commentaire sur comment il est utilisé, et j'ai juste... J'ai craqué. C'est quoi son problème ? »

« On dirait qu'il a la confiance en lui d'une limace des mers morte. » Dit Cora avec franchise. « Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi il est un peu dérangé par toute l'affaire. Je veux dire, comprend bien, Der, il te connaît pas. Tu as passé un total de, quoi, cinq heures avec lui jusqu'à maintenant ? Je peux comprendre que ce soit bizarre pour un humain que tu dises 'Je ne voudrai que toi à jamais'. Je veux dire, stoppe le rouleau compresseur ! » Dit-elle en riant un peu.

« Mais c'est même pas pour ça qu'il était énervé ! Il m'a dit d'arrêter d'être gentil avec lui. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge. Et d'accord, je sais que je suis un peu bourru avec les gens et que je suis pas si bavard, mais, allez, je suis gentil. »

« Oui. » Dit Cora d'un ton pensif. « Il doit essayer vraiment fort de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi. »

« Quoi ? » Derek se recule sur le lit si fort qu'il rebondit un peu.

« Essaie de te mettre à sa place, d'accord ? » Explique Cora. « Réfléchissons avec l'hypothèse qu'il ressent le lien de couple, au moins un petit peu. Peter dit qu'il peut, et Peter est plus intelligent que nous tous, et il a courtisé une humaine, ce qu'aucun de nous n'a fait. Alors le voilà, adolescent normal, et il est choisi par ce loup-garou magnifiquement beau – tais-toi, tu es magnifiquement beau, ne me contredis pas – et il a vingt superbes minutes de 'Ouah, quelque chose de magique et d'incroyable vient de m'arriver !' et il est finalement aimé d'une manière que les humains ne peuvent pas envisager. Juste avant d'entendre que tout ça n'est qu'une farce et que personne ne pourrait vouloir de lui. Tu serais pressé de retomber là-dedans tout de suite, toi ? »

« Non. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit d'accord pour son... Son je ne sais pas. Et je m'y suis tenu. Mais après il a commencé à dire toutes ces choses affreuses sur lui-même ce soir. » Dit-il en faisant un geste de la main pour appuyer son propos.

Cora se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Bah alors j'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas thérapeute. J'ai que seize ans. Tu devrais pas demander à quelqu'un qui sait de quoi il parle ? »

« Non, tu n'es pas thérapeute. En général, je peux cogner mon thérapeute. » Derek tend un bras, l'invitant visiblement à un câlin. « Mais je vais arrêter de te demander de m'aider pour ça. »

« C'est pas que je veux pas. » Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur lui. « Je pense juste qu'il doit y avoir quelqu'un de plus qualifié que moi. Je veux dire, j'ai pas vraiment d'expérience sur le sujet, et j'ai même pas encore rencontré Stiles ! »

Derek enroule un bras autour de ses épaules. « Jusqu'à maintenant, tu m'as bien plus aidé que n'importe qui d'autre. Mis à part son père. C'est la seule personne qui m'a aidé, en fait. » Il est silencieux un moment. « Et il a évidemment déjà rencontré Stiles. Peut-être qu'il voudra bien m'aider encore. »

« On dirait que Scott t'a aidé, aussi. Ou en tout cas, il a essayé. Mais, oui, son père. Tu devrais lui parler. Je pense qu'au moins, il doit savoir ce qu'il se passe avec son fils. »

« C'est vrai, Scott a aidé, je pense. Je veux dire, le mec aux écureuils ? Vraiment ? » Il soupire et fixe Cora, qui rigole. « Je verrai si je trouve un moyen d'aller parler au shérif demain. »

« Bien. » Dit-elle en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur le torse. « Maintenant, viens regarder Cauchemar en cuisine avec moi. Tu as besoin de te détendre. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Rendez-vous le 20 janvier pour la suite !**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à vous mes petits pouet-pouet ! Comment allez-vous en cette charmante journée de janvier ? Il a neigé chez vous ? Parce que chez moi, oui, et je suis super contente du coup ! Mais je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie plus longtemps !

Je voudrais remercier Alice et Drayy pour leur review :D

Merci également à Orange Sanguine pour le soutien et à Erika Keysie pour la correction, plein de cœurs sur vos faces les nanas ! Toute faute restante est de mon fait, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à repasser après la correction. J'essaie de me soigner, promis ^^

Et bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le shérif Stilinski est en train de parcourir des témoignages en mangeant un sandwich à la dinde d'une main (mayonnaise allégée et du pain complet, qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter ça ?). Il lève le regard quand Mike Whittemore, le procureur, entre dans son bureau. Ils ont un rendez-vous, et le shérif se dépêche de mettre les papiers et le sandwich de côté. Ils passent une demi-heure à examiner les charges qui pèsent sur un groupe d'ados qui ont été surpris à vandaliser et cambrioler des magasins dans toute la ville.

Alors que Whittemore se prépare à partir, il dit : « Et donc, qu'allez-vous faire à propos de toute cette histoire avec Derek Hale ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demande Stilinski en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, vous savez. » répond le procureur. "Votre gamin, il va finir par le refuser ? »

Le shérif pose ses deux mains sur son bureau et dit : « Stiles prend du temps pour apprendre à connaître Derek avant de prendre une décision et je pense que, dans son cas, c'est la bonne chose à faire. Il est encore jeune, et il n'était pas sur la liste, alors il ne veut pas précipiter les choses. »

Whittemore fronce les sourcils. « Et vous approuvez la manière dont Hale utilise votre fils ? »

Le sourcil de Stilinski tressaille, mais il reste délibérément calme. « Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre où vous voulez en venir, Mike »

À ces mots, le procureur commence à bouger inconfortablement, clairement mal à l'aise avec la situation. « Eh bien, vous savez, tout le monde est au courant qu'il a sélectionné Stiles pour ne pas avoir à choisir un _vrai_ compagnon, et c'est une telle honte qui il ait osé faire ça à votre fils... »

« Excusez-moi. » le coupe le shérif. « Mais "tout le monde" ne sait pas ça, parce que je ne sais certainement pas ça. Tout le monde peut faire des hypothèses, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. De ce que je peux constater, Derek a fait un excellent choix, et si Stiles décide que la situation lui convient, alors je serai derrière lui à 100 %. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. »

Whittemore s'éclaircit la gorge. « Eh bien, je, euh... Je connais le chemin ». Il se dirige vers la sortie.

« Crétin. » marmonne le shérif une fois qu'il est parti. Mais c'est difficile d'être en colère. Il n'est pas le premier à lui avoir dit quelque chose comme ça. Beaucoup lui ont offert leur "sympathie" au vu du tour cruel qui a été joué à Stiles juste après que le jeune homme ait été choisi. Stilinski est presque certain que c'est l'un de ses voisins qui a lancé cette rumeur. S'il arrive à trouver lequel, le ton va monter. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, tout le monde adhère à l'hypothèse que Stiles n'a été choisi que pour que Derek évite de chérir quelqu'un. Certains pensent qu'il s'agit d'un arrangement qui leur profite à tous les deux et que Stiles y gagne le prestige et la protection qui vont avec le fait d'intégrer une meute. Mais la plupart assume que Stiles a été forcé ou pire, qu'il ne réalise pas ce qui arrive.

Chacune de ces théories énerve le shérif d'une manière différente mais il se tait autant qu'il peut, n'offrant que ses opinions sur le sujet et faisant attention à ne jamais parler pour Stiles. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles prenne sa décision il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire. Et il commence à penser que ça va prendre du temps.

Il termine à peine son sandwich et est occupé à donner des regards dégoûtés aux bâtons de céleri et la salade de chou-fleur qui complètent son repas quand sa secrétaire le contacte. « Shérif Stilinski ? Derek Hale demande à vous voir. »

Le shérif fronce les sourcils, mais répond « Envoyez-le. » avant de fourrer le sac de légumes dans un tiroir pour tenter de l'oublier.

Derek entre une minute plus tard mais s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte en sentant l'odeur de nourriture fraîche dans l'air. « Ai-je interrompu votre repas ? Je peux repasser plus tard. »

Le shérif secoue la tête et lui fait signe d'entrer. « Je mange habituellement en travaillant. Et appelle-moi Tom, s'il te plaît. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Derek ferme la porte derrière lui. Ça n'empêchera pas les autres loups du commissariat d'entendre mais ça indique que ce qu'ils peuvent éventuellement intercepter doit rester privé. Il souffle légèrement et se laisse tomber sur une chaise. « Stiles. Quoi d'autre ? Et la dispute que nous avons eu la nuit dernière. »

« C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler. » dit Tom. « Mais il était déjà couché quand je suis rentré. Tu veux bien m'éclairer ? »

Au bout d'une minute, Derek hoche la tête. Il passe sous silence quelques moments du "mec aux écureuils", principalement parce qu'il ne pense pas que Stiles veut que son père entende parler d'une de ses érections. Il a remarqué que les humains peuvent être étranges en ce qui concerne le sexe et, au vu de l'âge de Stiles et des commentaires précédents du shérif à propos de balles à l'aconit, il lui semble plus sûr d'éviter le sujet. « J'allais respecter notre arrangement, je le jure, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise qu'il soit d'accord pour que je l'utilise comme ça. »

Tom soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Oh, fiston. Tu marches dans un champ de mines. Je pense savoir à quoi pensait Stiles, mais j'aurais besoin d'un peu

plus d'infos. Ce... lien. Que les compagnons ont. J'en ai entendu parler, mais c'est évident que Stiles n'en a jamais eu l'expérience. À quel point Stiles peut-il le sentir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Derek détourna le regard, incertain. « Nous avons toujours un lien avec notre compagnon, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose d'instantané. Quand on trouve la bonne personne il se forme immédiatement, mais ça prend quand même du temps pour le solidifier. » Il frotte ses mains sur ses cuisses, nerveux. « Oncle Peter pense que Stiles peut le sentir. Il doit savoir mieux que nous. Sa compagne, Olivia, était humaine. » Sa voix se brise un peu sur le nom mais il se reprend. « Je peux le sentir, mais je ne suis pas encore très doué pour ce genre de choses. »

« Okay. » Le shérif Stilinski acquiesce, pensif. « Je pense qu'il peut le sentir aussi, du moins en partie. Et qu'il n'est pas sûr de savoir comment réagir. Il a envie de croire que c'est réel, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un adolescent de seize ans qui n'a encore jamais eu de relation sérieuse. »

Après quelques minutes, Derek hoche la tête. « Oui, bien que nous ne prévoyions qu'une seule relation sérieuse dans notre vie, cela ne nous dérange pas que cela nous arrive jeune. Cela doit être très étrange pour un humain et Stiles n'était pas sur les listes, donc il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir à y penser. »

Tom lève un doigt. « Stiles pense à _tout_. Et il _était_ sur la liste l'an dernier. Et on en a parlé. Sérieusement. D'une manière que je suis sûr que la plupart des ados ne font pas. Je me suis assuré qu'il _voulait_ être sur la liste, qu'il était volontaire, avant de le laisser signer. »

« Mais il n'a pas été candidat cette année. Quelque chose doit avoir changé. » répond Derek. « Si il y a pensé en profondeur, qu'est-ce qui le dérange ? »

« Ce qui a changé et ce qui le dérange, c'est la mère chose. » dit Tom. « À savoir qu'énormément de monde lui a dit qu'il ne devait pas s'inscrire parce qu'il n'est pas digne

d'un loup-garou. » Il reste imperturbable en disant cela même si le souvenir fait mal quand il repense à l'état dans lequel Stiles était revenu de la Cérémonie de Recherche quand il avait 15 ans, pâle et tremblant sous la peine et la colère.

« Quoi ? » s'exclame Derek en sursautant comme si quelqu'un lui a marché sur la queue. Puis il se passe les deux mains sur le visage. « Et bien sûr, mes parents arrivent et lui disent la même chose, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes. Mais non, s'il était un loup, il serait un alpha. Des personnes comme lui n'arrivent pas tous les jours. Je doute que ce soit un membre de la meute qui lui ait dit ça. Même si personne ne le choisit, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est indigne de nous ! Les gens sont-ils vraiment si stupides ? » ajoute-t-il, entièrement indigné pour Stiles.

Tom regarde sa tirade avec un sourire amusé. Puis il soupire, se penche légèrement en avant. « Tu dois comprendre, Derek, que Stiles n'a jamais été populaire. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Il est un garçon agité et maladroit qui n'a pas toujours l'habitude de se retenir de parler quand il ne le faut pas. Il devient obsédé par des sujets très aléatoires, il est mauvais en sport et pire avec les filles. Son père est le shérif et, oui, certains lui font payer ça. Sa mère est morte quand il avait sept ans et des petits primates arriérés utilisent ça pour lui faire du mal. Quand il avait neuf ans, il est rentré de l'école un jour en pleurant parce qu'un gamin lui avait dit ''Ta mère te détestait tellement qu'elle est morte pour être débarrassée de toi.'' Les enfants sont cruels entre eux, et Stiles a passé la majeure partie de sa vie à baigner dans cette cruauté. »

Derek montre les dents au commentaire sur la mère de Stiles. Avec un loup-garou, ce genre d'insulte se serait très certainement terminé dans le sang. Mais il se reprend. « Alors maintenant il ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit sincère quand il est gentil avec lui, ou qu'il aime le fait qu'il ait la bougeotte, ou qui trouve que ses connaissances aléatoires sont drôles et intéressantes ? » Il marque une pause et reprend. « D'accord, la maladresse est terrifiante. J'ai toujours peur qu'il se fasse un traumatisme crânien. »

« Bienvenue au club. » dit Tom. « J'ai failli faire une crise d'angoisse quand il a décidé rejoindre l'équipe de crosse. Mais oui. Je pense qu'il aurait éventuellement fini par le croire venant de quelqu'un de son âge, quelqu'un d'un peu moins... glamour. »

« Il est dans l'équipe de crosse ? » demande Derek, la voix légèrement étouffée. Puis la seconde partie de la phrase atteint son cerveau. « Attendez, quoi ? » Il est tellement étonné qu'il est presque certain d'avoir mal entendu. « Je veux dire, je peux comprendre l'argument de l'âge, mais... »

Tom semble à nouveau amusé. « Tu ne te regardes pas souvent dans un miroir, hein ? »

Derek détourne le regard. « Je les déteste. Même depuis le... » Il déglutit difficilement et se contente de répéter. « Je les déteste. »

Le shérif y pense quelques instants. Le feu s'est déroulé il y a déjà quelques années, mais il se souvient de cette nuit en détails, et il se souvient de la masse de chair carbonisée qu'ils ont sortie des flammes. Le protocole, quand un loup-garou est impliqué dans un accident, stipule qu'il faut apporter tous les soins médicaux possibles, même si le patient a l'air plus mort que vif. Même avec le pouvoir de guérison des loups-garous, Derek avait passé des mois à l'hôpital. Il peut comprendre sa haine des miroirs, et c'est évident qu'il va devoir répondre avec légèreté. « Eh bien prends-le de la part d'un homme hétérosexuel de 44 ans. Sur une échelle de un a dix, tu es un onze. »

« Vous pourrez aller avec mes sœurs la prochaine fois qu'elles voudront choisir ma coiffure ou essayer de choisir des vêtements autres que ceux dans lesquels je peux travailler. » Derek ne veut clairement pas en parler, mais il sait être poli. « Merci pour le compliment. »

Tom roule des yeux quelques secondes. « Mais le point est qu'il a été jeté là-dedans. Il essaie de comprendre tout ça, mais il a quelques soucis de confiance en lui. » Il marque une pause douloureuse. « De gros problèmes de confiance en lui. »

Derek n'aime pas ça, bien sûr, mais ça n'en reste pas moins vrai. « Alors je devrais faire quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été anormalement gentil avec lui. »

« Eh bien pour lui, c'est anormal. » dit Tom. « Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies fait quoi que ce soit de mal. Ni que tu devrais changer quelque chose. Essaie peut-être juste de ne pas le pousser aussi fort quand il dit des choses comme ça. Dis quelque chose de plus modéré, du genre 'Eh bien c'est juste ton opinion' ou alors 'Nous devons juste être d'accord que nous ne soyons pas d'accord'. Évite le 'Tu as totalement tort et je pense que tu es extraordinaire'. »

« Pour que nous ne puissions pas nous disputer pour ça. » conjecture Derek, reconnaissant la sagesse dans ce conseil.

Le shérif hoche la tête. « Oui. Donne-lui juste un peu de temps. Je suis content que tu l'aies choisi, tu sais. » Un sourire rare anime son visage. « Je suis content que quelqu'un ait perçu en lui ce que je vois tous les jours. »

Derek détourne le regard timidement. « Je suis content qu'il soit tombé dans la pièce où j'étais. Bien sûr, il a tout de suite essayé de s'éclater le crâne sur le sol, mais que peut-on y faire. »

Le père de Stiles laisse échapper un petit rire. « Voici ton prochain conseil. Fait quelque chose avec lui autre qu'un film dans le salon. Demande-lui ce qu'il veut faire. Comme ça, il saura que tu veux avoir son opinion, même si il ne fait aucune suggestion. »

Derek acquiesce. « Je suis nul à tous ces trucs de rendez-vous. »

« Eh bien c'est quelque chose que vous avez tous les deux en commun. » Tom fait un signe de la main en sa direction. « Allez, va te rendre utile ailleurs. J'ai du travail à faire. »

Derek acquiesce à nouveau et se lève. « Merci encore. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek est un peu étonné quand Stiles lui envoie un message quelques jours plus tard. Il n'a initié aucune conversation pour laisser un peu d'espace à l'adolescent. C'est quelque chose de complètement futile, une image rigolote qu'il a trouvé sur internet. Derek pense que Stiles essaie de se faire pardonner d'avoir complètement flippé. Il parcourt internet pour trouver une image à envoyer en réponse.

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles lui envoie 'en tr1 de lire sur les LG c vrai ke tu peux entendre un membre de meute hurler à des km ?'

Derek trouve cela étrangement encourageant. 'Oui. Dans de bonnes conditions, un humain peut entendre un loup hurler à 100 kilomètres à la ronde. Tu peux y ajouter facilement 15 à 30 kilomètres.'

'Mé tu peux dire ki a hurlé. Lé humain peuvent pa faire ça.'

'Vrai. Parfois, les humains peuvent reconnaître le sexe et l'âge approximatif. Au fil du temps, les humains dans une meute peuvent reconnaître le hurlement spécifique de certains loups.' Il ne précise pas que les compagnons reconnaissent toujours l'appel de leur moitié, même si elle est humaine. Si Stiles découvre ça tout seul, c'est bien, mais sinon il ne va pas le mentionner.

Il y a une longue pause, puis Stiles dit. 'Jvien d'hurler. Tu ma entendu ?'

En premier, Derek laisse échapper une sorte de rire. Il se demande si Stiles l'a vraiment fait, puis décide que c'est très probable. Puis il commence à penser à toutes les informations qu'il pourrait donner à Stiles. Comme le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais trouvé un équivalent sonore pour un hurlement pour un humain dans la meute, mais que les émotions très fortes peuvent voyager dans les deux sens à travers le lien au bout d'un moment. À propos du fait qu'une meute peut entendre un humain crier de douleur ou éclater de rire à des distances qui ne sont normalement pas possibles, même si ça ne va pas aussi loin qu'un hurlement. Finalement, il se décide pour un 'Non, crétin. Tu n'as pas les capacités pulmonaires ni les bonnes cordes vocales pour ça.'

Il y a une longue pause avant qu'il ne change abruptement de sujet. 'C vrai ke vs mettez ttes les ressources en commun ?'

Derek n'hésite pas. C'est la vie de la meute. 'Oui. Bien sûr, nous gardons quelque chose pour nous, pour nos loisirs et nos intérêt, mais nous mettons le reste de notre argent en commun.' Il envoie le message, puis se corrige. 'Sauf les allocations pour les enfants. Si vous êtes trop jeune pour recevoir de l'argent, vous êtes trop jeune pour en donner.'

'ça gène les gens ? Ta mère gagne + ke ton père'

'Pas dans notre meute. Nous donnons proportionnellement. Ma mère gagne plus, mais elle donne plus. Un jour, je vais aider à payer la fac à Cora, même si je n'y suis jamais allé.' Il envoie, puis continue. 'Presque toutes les meutes fonctionnent comme ça. C'est instinctif. Même si certaines meutes fonctionnent différemment. J'ai entendu parler de certaines ayant des soucis, mais ce sont des meutes non familiales.'

'Et les gens ki travaillent pas ?'

'Ils ont habituellement de bonnes raison. Et ils sont de la meute. On prend soin d'eux.' Il pense principalement à Peter. Parfois Peter a de l'argent, et parfois il n'en a pas. Personne ne sait vraiment d'où il vient, parce qu'il n'a pas eu un travail stable depuis des années. Mais personne ne lui en veut. 'Pourquoi, tu penses à ne pas travailler ?'

'jsais pas, jconsidère mes options' est la réponse mystérieuse qu'il obtient.

Derek réfléchit à comment poser la question pendant un bon moment, surtout considérant les choses qui ont été dites la dernière fois qu'ils ont été face-à-face. 'Tu penses à te lancer dans quelle carrière ?' Il a le pressentiment que Stiles n'est pas quelqu'un qui apprécierait rester toute la journée à ne rien faire.

'flic ou qq chose du genre. P'pa a 2 loups ds sa brigade'

Derek n'est pas surpris de voir que Stiles veut marcher dans les traces de son père. Mais il cille à la seconde partie de la réponse. C'est la première fois dans cette conversation que Stiles offre volontairement une information. 'Je le savais. Mais je ne les connais pas très bien, ils sont de meutes voisines.'

Il y a un long silence après ça. Il dure tellement que Derek commence à s'inquiéter d'avoir offensé Stiles. Heureusement, les choses sont calmes au travail aujourd'hui et puisqu'il a terminé son travail plus tôt, il se contente de rester assis jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne ou qu'un client arrive. Il pense soudainement que Stiles doit être en train de lire, et sa théorie est confirmée quand le jeune humain change encore de sujet. 'certaines meutes sont plus grandes que d'autres, non ?'

La question semble étrangement simpliste aux yeux de Derek, mais il ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'y répondre. 'Oui. et elles peuvent changer de taille'

'Il y a ttes sortes de lois pr transformer des gens' l'informe Stiles, comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. 'comme les circonstances où tu peux le faire ss le consentement, par ex. si qqn est en train de mourir'

Étant donné que Stiles est le fils du shérif et qu'il veut lui-même devenir policier, ça ne surprend pas Derek qu'il ait mémorisé ces lois, et sûrement quelques autres. Derek en connaît certaines aussi, bien sûr. Talia, étant à la fois alpha et avocate, sait tout ce qu'i savoir à ce propos. Elle a même aidé à en écrire certaines.

'Les lois sont généralement une bonne chose.' répond-il à Stiles. 'La morsure est importante. Avec elle viennent une meute et des responsabilités. Rien n'est simple à ce propos, ce n'est pas une solution magique. Certaines personnes n'en veulent pas.' Il pense à ça, parce qu'il parle là de problèmes de morale, d'éthique, mais il y a aussi les soucis plus pratiques. Ça lui fait penser à lui-même. 'Parfois, la guérison n'est pas suffisante et cela ne fait que faire durer les choses, ça prolonge la souffrance mais ça ne sauve personne.'

Après une pause, Stiles reprend. 'Tu C kon textote et ke ta pa besoin d'écrire 1 roman, hein ?'

Derek renifle et répond avec un émoticône que Cora a créé spécialement pour lui. ' ':| Tu parles comme ma sœur.' Après un moment, il continue. 'Si tu me poses une question, j'y répondrai.'

Stiles ne daigne pas l'honorer d'une réponse. 'Certaines meutes ont des humains, pas vrai ?'

'Oui.' Derek envoie ce message bref et concis, juste pour taquiner Stiles au sujet de leur échange précédent. Mais il continue à taper, parce qu'il sait déjà que c'est un sujet dont ils doivent parler. 'On avait des humains dans la meute avant. Avant le feu, je veux dire.' Il déteste devoir rendre ça réel dans un SMS, et ses pouces ralentissent un peu parce qu'apparemment, il ne peut pas en parler sans bégayer, même quand c'est par écrit. Mais quelque chose lui dit que Stiles a besoin de savoir ça. 'Tante Olivia, la femme de Peter, était humaine.'

'Les enfants de LG st tjs des LG ? C 1 pb si 2 LG ont 1 bb humain ? Kom 1 moldu'

Derek laisse échapper un petit ricanement, à la fois pour la blague et parce qu'il est soulagé du changement de sujet. 'Les loups nés ont toujours des bébés loups. Avec un loup mordu ou un humain, c'est plus aléatoire. Notre meute se fiche de savoir si un de ses membres est né humain. Ils restent la meute. Je pense que la plupart des bonnes meutes sont comme ça. Mais certaines meutes sont constituées d'enfoirés.'

'G lu ke si 1 bb nait humain ils le mordent qd il est trop petit pr savoir' répond Stiles. 'et C légal car les parents peuvent dire oui pr le bb. Vrai ?'

Derek retrousse les lèvres. Ça arrive. 'Comme je disais. Des enfoirés. Les lois ne disent rien à ce sujet, mais la majorité est d'accord sur le fait que ce n'est pas bien. C'est juste difficile à prouver. J'ai entendu le Dr. Deaton dire que c'est comme désigner un sexe à un bébé hermaphrodite. Qu'on devrait toujours attendre.'

'Vs devez bcp en parler pdt la saison des écureuils.'

Derek lui renvoie le petit émoticône. Puis il dit 'Petite anecdote. Deaton a un diplôme en médecine humaine. Et je te ferais savoir que les écureuils sont toujours reconnaissants.' il appuie sur la touche envoyer avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis.

'Mais pk tu t'embête ? T'as le loup dans la peau non ? Pk tu les manges pas ? Tu manges des écureuils et autres bestioles ?'

Derek prend un moment pour analyser le commentaire du « loup dans la peau » et décider comment y répondre. 'Nous sommes toujours des loups, mais nous sommes aussi toujours des humains. Et ça n'apporte rien de les manger. Il y a plus de fourrure que de viande. Et la queue reste coincée entre les dents.' Il envoie ça, et ajoute 'Non, je n'ai jamais mangé d'écureuil.' Puis après un moment... 'On chasse des biches et des proies un peu plus grosses, par contre.'

'C'est 1 peu du gâchis qd même non ?' dit Stiles. 'ça cale qd on a un petit creux'

'Ce n'est pas gâché.' répond Derek et reniflant. 'Les vrais loups dans la nature vont manger tout ce qu'ils trouvent quand vient janvier parce que l'hiver a été rude. Les loups-garous chassent leurs clés de voiture et vont à l'épicerie.'

'Très Bear Grylls' (1) répond Stiles et Derek se demande ce que ça peut bien être et si ça vaut le coup de lancer une recherche Google. Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, Stiles lui renvoie un autre SMS. 'Je pensais que tu préférerais les animaux sauvages. - de produits chimiques et autres saloperies.'

Derek cille. La plupart des gens ne pense pas à ce genre de chose.

'Parfois, oui, tu as raison. Nous n'aimons pas les viandes remplies de produits chimiques, mais nous achetons de la viande biologique. Les animaux sauvages n'ont pas le même goût parce qu'ils mangent des choses sauvages. Moins de graines, plus de verdures, de fleurs, etc'. Il songe à dire à Stiles que, parfois, ce n'est pas une question de préférence. Parfois, il s'agit juste d'avoir besoin de chasser, de courir sur quatre pattes avec la meute en ne portant rien d'autre que sa fourrure. Parfois, c'est pour le frisson de la poursuite et la satisfaction de tuer. Ce n'est pas vraiment un besoin de violence ou de soif de sang, comme pensent les gens. Mais c'est la _meute,_ ils travaillent tous ensemble sans avoir besoin de mots. C'est la sensation d'accomplissement qui vient avec la fin d'une chasse. La meute, qui peut abattre une proie avec succès, ensemble, et ainsi survivre. Mais il n'est pas sûr que Stiles puisse encore voir au-delà de la violence pour le moment. Certains humains réagissent étrangement une fois confrontés à la réalité, qu'ils sont loups tout autant qu'ils sont humains. Alors il laisse juste passer ce commentaire.

L'appréhension qu'il aurait pu avoir sur le fait que Stiles insiste sur la question de la chasse est écartée quand il reçoit le message suivant. Celui-ci, en revanche, ouvre la voie à d'autres problèmes. 'Et si 2 membres de la meute s'entendent pas ? Par ex. Cora choisit 1 compagnon ke tu peux pas supporter ? Komen tu fais ?'

Le cœur de Derek remonte un peu dans sa gorge, parce qu'il est certain que la question que Stiles veut _réellement_ poser est « Comment puis-je faire partie de la meute si ta famille ne m'aime pas ? »

Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de taper. 'Nous faisons de notre mieux pour rester courtois et s'entendre. Le reste de la meute essaie de comprendre que nous ne ferons jamais de jeux de société ensemble.'

'Et si l'alpha n'aime pas qqn ?'

Derek se demande comment ça vie en est arrivé à ce point. Puis, il se souvient. Sa mère, l'alpha en question. D'un autre côté, au moins, Stiles se montre curieux, ce qui implique qu'il est en train de réfléchir à quelles seraient ses relations dans la meute. 'C'est pareil. L'alpha ne devrait pas bannir quelqu'un de la meute à moins qu'il ne se révèle nuisible pour la meute. Un conflit de personnalités n'est pas nuisible.'

Ses pouces tressautent. Il veut ajouter un commentaire sur les compagnons et d'autres circonstances, mais il se retient.

'Mais l'alpha est celui qui décide si qqn est nuisible, nn ? Du coup il peut éjecter qui il veut' est la réponse de Stiles. Elle vient par à-coups, comme si Stiles a peur que, s'il n'appuie pas sur envoyer, il pourrait ne pas poser la question du tout.

Derek lit avant d'avoir un petit mouvement de recul. 'En fin de compte, oui. Mais un bon alpha n'est pas un dictateur.' Il envoie ça, puis ajoute. 'Il peut, et va, reculer s'il a fait une erreur.' Il attend de voir ce que Stiles va faire de ça. Derek espère que le jeune homme ne va pas continuer à pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé d'admettre qu'il quitterait la meute si Talia ne veut pas y accepter Stiles. Il est relativement certain que ça ferait encore plus flipper le jeune humain. Il y a une longue pause. Excessivement longue. Si longue que Derek commence à transpirer ? Puis... 'Le nœud, c'est un fait ?'

Derek s'étouffe à moitié, regarde l'écran un moment, bouche bée, avant d'écrire frénétiquement. 'Quoi ? Non !' Et puis, après une seconde. 'Bon, d'accord, peut-être si tu es dans le porno vraiment cochon et fétichiste. Tu lis quoi ? Stop !'

Quand Stiles répond, c'est avec l'adresse d'un site.

' '

Le lien a un air de défi pour Derek. Éventuellement, il secoue la tête devant sa propre stupidité, s'assure que le son de son téléphone est coupé et que personne n'arrive derrière lui et clique sur le lien. C'est comme regarder la porte de l'Enfer. Si cette porte consistait de corps bien définis, très huilés et étrangement percés. Faisant beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Derek n'est pas du genre à regarder beaucoup de porno, et certainement pas de ce type. D'un autre côté, il comprend maintenant la question sur les nœuds. Il ferme la page. 'J'ai maintenant appris quatre choses.'

'Que 4 ?' répond Stiles. 'Jsuis sur ce site depuis 1h et j'en ai appris 3millions'

'1 : Il y a des endroits où je trouve les piercings attirants que je n'aurais jamais devinés. 2 : Il y a des endroits qui ne devraient jamais être percés. 3 : Peu importe mes pensées sur ce qu'il s'y passe, je dois respecter la manière dont ces personnes contrôlent leur transformation. 4 : Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu es arrivé sur ce site.'

'C'est tt ce que tu as appris ?' le ton du texto de Stiles regorge de déception. 'La vache, je vais devoir te trouver un livre d'images avec des petits mots.'

Derek fronce les sourcils pendant une minute, bien qu'il soit principalement amusé. 'Je suis au travail. Je ne navigue pas sur des sites porno au travail.'

'Et ? Jsuis à l'école' répond Stiles.

'Oh, bon Dieu !' écrit Derek. 'Je crois que j'ai vu un film X qui commençait comme ça, une fois.' ajoute-t-il et appuie sur envoyer avant de pouvoir y réfléchir à deux fois.

'Tu veux ke je te le trouve ? Ça doit être qq part. Ça a l'air très éducatif.'

Derek se met simplement à rire. Puis, il essaie de se convaincre qu'il ne devrait pas inciter Stiles à trouver du porno pour lui. Même pour un défi. Et maintenant, il est en train de penser aux doigts ridicules de Stiles en train de taper sur son téléphone. « Je vais brûler en enfer. » marmonne-t-il. Puis il se décide à écrire 'Tant que c'est éducatif.'

'Jte l'ai dit. J'étudie les LG.'

'Pourquoi pendant l'école ?' demande Derek sérieusement. Leur conversation dure depuis plus longtemps qu'une heure d'étude.

'Pk pas ?' rétorque Stiles.

'Tu n'es pas en classe ?' Derek sait que Cora envoie furtivement un ou deux SMS au début ou à la fin de chaque classe, mais plus que ça et son téléphone se fait confisquer.

'Pas pr le moment' répond Stiles et ça instaure un nouveau défi. Derek décide de le relever. 'Que fais-tu alors ?' Il réalise ensuite que la réponse évidente est « Étudier les loups-garous. » 'Où es-tu si tu n'es pas en classe ?'

'Je suis en retenue toute la journée.'

'Pourquoi donc ?' Derek ne peut s'empêcher d'être curieux.

'Répondre à une prof et utiliser des mots qu'elle ne connaît pas.'

'C'était des gros mots ?' Demande Derek. Cela ne le surprend pas du tout que Stiles connaît des mots que ses professeurs ne connaissent pas.

'Ça dépend du pt de vue. Je l'ai qualifiée de troglodyte corpulente et pustulante. Mais je pense que pustulante était faux. J'aurais dû dire pustuleuse.'

'Ho dégueu.' répond Derek.

'Tu veux savoir la meilleure ?'

'Absolument.'

'C'était ma prof d'anglais.'

'Je ne sais même plus quoi dire.' se retrouve-t-il forcé d'écrire. 'À part que j'ai honte pour ton école.'

'Au moins le prof ki surveille les détentions s'en fiche ke j'utilise mon tel ou mon ordi.' répond Stiles. 'Je peux m'occuper.'

Derek pense à plusieurs réponses qu'il pourrait faire, comme par exemple demander ce que Stiles est supposé faire en détention toute la journée s'il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser son ordinateur, mais un client arrive et lui pose un tas de questions sur le type de terre qu'il doit acheter. Quand il reprend son téléphone, il a un nouveau message de Stiles. 'Merci.'

Il étudie le texto pendant un long moment, essayant de comprendre si Stiles le remercie d'avoir répondu à ses questions, ou pour autre chose. Il décide de prendre la même approche qu'avec Peter et de ne présumer de rien. 'Pour quoi ?'

'm'éviter de m'ennuyer'

'Mais de rien.' Derek pense à ajouter autre chose mais il se souvient de « stopper le rouleau compresseur ». Toutes ses auto-censures semblent avoir porté leurs fruits, puisque la conversation n'a pas faibli, et il est très investi dans le fait que Stiles soit à l'aise avec lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La chambre de Stiles n'est jamais parfaitement rangée mais, quand il est dans une frénésie de recherche, tout semblant d'ordre est jeté par la fenêtre. Des livres, brochures et papiers sont éparpillés partout. Stiles est actuellement avachi sur le sol, le dos appuyé au mur et il fouille parmi ses papiers. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et il répond distraitement. « Oui, entrez. »

Il ne lève pas les yeux, trop occupé à surligner en rose et jaune dans des livres qui ne lui appartiennent pas, quand il entend une voix féminine s'exclamer « Wow ! » Il relève brusquement la tête. Scott se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, son habituel sourire niais aux lèvres et Allison est debout derrière lui. Ils sont tous les deux habillés de manière décontractée, bien qu'Allison porte une jupe qui attire l'attention sur ses jambes magnifiques.

« Hey ! » dit-il un peu stupidement.

Scott lève un sourcil mais sourit toujours quand il dit : « Patins à glace ? Seize heures ? Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Zut ! » Stiles regarde le désordre autour de lui. « J'ai été distrait. »

« Ce n'est rien. » répond Allison en s'asseyant au bord de son lit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Recherches. » répond Stiles, un surligneur dans la bouche. Puis, son visage s'éclaire. « Hé, tu peux m'aider si tu me laisses te poser un tas de questions indiscrètes auxquelles tu ne voudras probablement pas répondre. »

« C'est une proposition que je ne peux pas refuser ! » répond Allison en riant.

Scott se contente de grogner. « Ne me dis pas que c'est à propos de cette brochure sur les cycles menstruels qui t'a traumatisé... »

« Non, c'est à propos des loups-garous. » rétorque Stiles. « Et ton père milite un peu contre eux, donc tu pourrais connaître des choses que je ne sais pas. »

Allison grimace. « C'est possible. Mais normalement quand il commence à parler de ce genre de choses, je quitte la pièce. »

« Oui, mais ta famille a _fondé_ l'un des groupes anti loup-garou les plus importants du pays. » insiste Stiles sans tenir compte de la gêne évidente d'Allison sur le sujet. « Et tu vois, c'est ça le problème. Je me suis dit, tiens, si j'ai des questions à propos de tous ces trucs de loups-garous, je devrais commencer à faire un peu de recherches. Mais je ne trouve que des informations contradictoires. Je vais lire un livre, trouver tout autre chose dans une brochure et encore autre chose sur internet. Et beaucoup de groupes comme l'OLL disent que les infos publiées par les familles lycanthropes sont de la 'propagande' pour attirer les gens dans une meute. Mais dans le même temps, certains des plus grands experts en lycanthropie affirment que les productions de l'OLL sont de la littérature haineuse remplie de mensonges. Du coup, je ne sais pas où aller pour avoir des _réponses_. »

« Donne-nous un exemple. » demande Scott en s'affalant sur la chaise de bureau de Stiles.

« Okay. » répond celui-ci en commençant à fouiller dans le bazar autour de lui, semblant nager dans les papiers. « Okay, volà un bon exemple. Donc, il y a des lois sur la morsure d'une personne si sa vie est en danger. Certains ont l'équivalent d'une ordonnance DNR. Tu sais, pour ne pas être mordu quelle que soit la situation. Mais si tu regardes l'origine de ces lois, l'OLL et ceux qui s'y apparentent disent que c'est pour protéger les gens, mais la culture lycanthrope dit que c'est un moyen de protéger les _loups-garous._ Parce qu'une fois, un mec a intenté un procès à un loup-garou pour l'avoir transformé et le loup était là 'eh bien, paaaaaaardon de t'avoir sauvé la vie, enfoiré.' »

Scott fronce légèrement les sourcils. « Tu as pris combien d'Adderall ? »

« Quoi ? Je sais pas. Beaucoup ? Enfin bon, » se reprend Stiles sans une seconde d'hésitation. « Je dois admettre que l'OLL présente ça comme si les alphas traînaient autour des hôpitaux, attendant de bondir sur les mourants pour les entraîner dans une vie de loup-garoutisme et d'iniquité, ce qui n'a aucun sens. Étant donné que seuls les alphas peuvent transformer des gens et qu'il y a... » Il repousse une pile de papiers. « Ça dépend de la population mais, dans les zones rurales, il y a environ un loup-garou pour mille humains, et un alpha pour vingt et quelque loups-garous. Donc ça fait... » Il compte sur ses doigts. « Donc, il a environ cinquante mille personnes à Beacon Hills. Ce qui veut dire une cinquantaine de loups. Et donc, deux alphas et demie... arrondissons à trois. »

« Viens-en au fait ! » s'impatiente Scott.

« Le fait, c'est qu'il y a trois alphas à Beacon Hills. Et cinquante mille gens. Donc ils ne peuvent pas vraiment squatter les hôpitaux en attendant que des accidents presque fatals arrivent pour qu'ils puissent recruter. Plus la population est dense, moins il est probable de trouver des loups-garous, parce qu'ils aiment avoir de la place, et ça veut dire qu'ils devraient se déplacer _de plus loin_ si quelqu'un était blessé... »

« Stiles... »

« Oui, oui. Le fait est que l'OLL raconte de la merde. » dit Stiles, puis il lance un regard à Allison. « Désolé. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » demande Allison, sceptique. « Mes parents m'emmenaient aux manifestations quand j'étais enfant. Ils m'ont fait tenir des pancartes avant même que je ne puisse lire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point mon père est furieux contre moi _en ce moment-même_ , juste parce que je suis avec quelqu'un dont le meilleur ami est lié à un loup-garou. Il y a trois degrés de séparation entre le loup et moi, et il est _quand même_ en colère. »

Scott grimace. « Je, heu... Désolé ? »

« Ne le sois pas. » Allison repousse ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. « Je déteste quand il est comme ça. Il n'y a aucune raison. »

« Le problème, » dit Stiles « est que, d'accord, c'est un exemple. Mais il y a plein de preuves contradictoires sur... comment les loups-garous choisissent leur compagnon, _pourquoi_ ils en choisissent un, ce qu'être lié dans une meute implique et je... ce genre de choses est important et maintenant je ne sais pas quelle information je peux croire. Où trouver les réponses que je... que je sens que j'ai besoin. »

Scott y réfléchit une minute. « Tu as demandé à Derek ? »

« Je l'ai fait. » répond Stiles. « Et j'ai eu des réponses qui, basiquement, reflètent ce que disent les textes issus de la culture lycanthrope. »

« J'aurais tendance à penser que les livres sont plus vrais que... ça. » dit Allison en repoussant une brochure avec son pied.

« Eh bien, oui, sauf que les livres ont tous été écrits par des loups-garous, alors tu peux voir pourquoi j'ai du mal à faire confiance. » rétorque Stiles. « Je veux dire, si l'OLL a raison sur quelque chose... Et... il y a des trucs qui craignent. Mais je ne sais pas à qui la _faute_. Comme, tout le monde est jaloux de moi, d'accord ? Mais, selon certains de ces trucs, eh bien... il n'y aurait eu p _ersonne d'autre._ Pour Derek. S'il ne m'avait pas rencontré, il aurait été tout seul. Et ça... me fait flipper, pour être honnête. » Il se passe la main dans les cheveux. « Mais après, tu as toutes ces brochures sur 'Comment avoir un compagnon loup' et _ça_ , ça ne vient pas de l'OLL. Je veux dire, l'OLL et ses associés veulent maintenir le plus de distance possible entre les garous et les humains. Alors, d'où ça vient ? Parce que ça décrit une toute autre image de la manière d'avoir un compagnon loup. Je veux dire, vous saviez qu'il existe des parfums créés spécifiquement pour attirer les loups-garous ? Des marques concurrentes, même, avec plein de grands mots scientifiques dans leurs pubs. Et des livres sur la manière de bouger, sur les choses à dire lors de la Cérémonie de Recherche, qui attireront l'attention d'un loup-garou. »

Scott est pensif. « Et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait la moindre de ces choses. »

« Exact. » Stiles prend une grande inspiration. « Donc... ce truc entre Derek et moi, ça ne peut pas être - »

« Si tu dis que ce n'est pas réel, je te jure devant Dieu que je t'assomme ! » s'écrie Scott. « Continue à prétendre avec Derek pour empêcher ça de devenir plus sérieux que ce que tu es confortable avec si tu veux, mais n'essaie pas de me raconter des conneries. Franchement. Ce mec en pince grave pour toi. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Tu ne l'as rencontré qu'une - »

« En fait, je l'ai rencontré au moins une demi-douzaine de fois. Et, d'accord, c'est un mec austère et renfrogné qui fixe les gens et porte du cuir, mais il n'est _pas_ du genre à choisir un ado au hasard comme couverture. _Au pire_ , s'il avait vraiment voulu faire ça, il serait venu te voir en disant 'Wouah, j'ai vraiment besoin que mes parents me lâchent la grappe, ça te dérangerait pas de faire semblant ?' et _ensuite_ , si tu avais été d'accord, il aurait joué la comédie. Mais il ne te piégerait pas comme ça. Allez, Stiles, tu _sais_ ça, t'as juste la frousse. »

Il y a un long silence où Stiles hésite. « Oui, peut-être. » dit-il finalement avant de changer de sujet. « Mais, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Avec toute l'histoire de comment séduire un loup-garou. Si ce n'est pas vrai, ça vient d'où ? Parce que c'est pour ça que ma vie craint un max en ce moment. Tout le monde pense que c'est une blague, parce que je ne suis pas censé être attirant pour un loup-garou. Sauf qu'apparemment, si ! Ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ah, c'est confus ! »

« Les personnes qui publient ça pensent probablement que c'est romantique. » suggère Allison. « Elles sont juste... malavisées. »

« Ouais. » Stiles jette une brochure à travers la pièce. Il ne sait pas comment expliquer pourquoi ça le perturbe autant. Peut-être qu'il y réfléchit trop à cause du sac de nœuds qu'est sa vie actuellement. « Oh et puis, zut, j'ai besoin de sortir de là. Patin à glace, donc ? »

Allison se redresse. « Mais sérieusement... Quand mon père m'avait endoctriné dans toutes ces histoires anti loups-garous... j'avais à faire beaucoup de choses du genre. Trouver la _vraie_ information parmi toute la propagande. Je ne le faisais pas comme toi, par contre. Tu dois apprendre à les _connaître_. En tant que personnes. C'est comme ça que tu sauras ce qu'ils sont. Tu ne vas pas trouver de réponses dans les livres, Stiles. Tu les trouveras dans la meute. »

Elle se penche pour l'enlacer et Stiles la lui rend, surpris. Elle sent bon, comme le lilas, et il l'enlace pendant une minute avant qu'elle ne le libère et lui sourit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est heureux que Scott ait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi génial. Allison lui prend la main et lui donne un baiser sur la joue pour qu'il ne se sente pas exclu. Il rougit.

« Tu sais... » dit Stiles. « d'une certaine manière, je pense que tu es bien plus intelligente que moi. »

Scott rit. « Et il ne dit _pas_ ça tous les jours ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1) Bear Grylls, alpiniste, aventurier et écrivain britannique, est surtout connu pour son émission de télé-réalité intitulée _Seul face à la nature_ (Man vs. Wild).

 **Ce sera tout pour moi pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous le 27 janvier pour la suite ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou les piou-pious ! Alors, comment s'est passé votre semaine ? Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, j'ai publié dimanche un petit OS, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez parce que c'est un paring qui me tient à cœur ^^'' Et oui, je me fais moi-même de la publicité sans aucune honte. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne deviendra pas une habitude ^^ Et de toute manière, je ne suis pas certaine que tout le monde lise mes notes XD

En tout cas, merci à Bruniblondi et Orange Sanguine, comme toujours, sans elles, je ne serais pas grand chose, auteur-alement parlant. Sans les corrections et la motivation, il ne reste pas grand chose... Des débuts de fics jamais finis, peut-être... D'ailleurs, toute faute restante est de mon fait, j'ai encore et toujours la mauvaise manie de repasser changer des trucs au dernier moment.

Et enfin, un grand merci à **Drayy** (Allison est pas mal en effet, elle me réconcilie un peu avec celle de la série) **Alice** (Derek est un vrai bisounours ! Mais il sait que s'énerver ne mène pas à grand chose _pour le moment_ ) **Cebi** (Oui, je compte tout traduire si j'en ai la permission ^^).

Et bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une ou deux semaines passent, allant de ''effroyablement gênant'' à ''cruellement gênant''. Derek demande à Stiles où il veut aller et ils se retrouvent aux cages de frappeurs. L'homme ici connaît Derek et lui rappelle de ne rien casser. Il acquiesce en grommelant. Stiles n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce que Derek aurait pu penser. Quand il a le temps de se concentrer, il n'est pas aussi maladroit.

Les sports demandant des mouvements et des actions rapides ne vont jamais marcher pour lui, mais les sports requérant plus de réflexion sont mieux pour lui. Et en plus, ça lui donne l'occasion d'aider Stiles à améliorer sa position parce que, sérieusement, que fait son coude ? Et Stiles ne tressaille pas à son contact.

Il va chez lui quelques soirs par semaine quand le père de Stiles travaille. Parfois, ils se contentent de parler pendant que le jeune homme fait ses devoirs, parfois, ils jouent à la console ou regardent la télé. 'Stop le rouleau compresseur' devient son mantra. Il se le répète au moins dix fois à chaque rencontre, il se répète que Stiles a avant tout besoin d'un ami à l'heure actuelle. Quand Stiles sera à l'aise avec lui, ils pourront voir, mais pousser ne va pas aider.

C'est un mercredi après-midi quand son téléphone vibre pour lui indiquer un nouveau message et Derek relève les yeux du rang de pousses dont il s'occupe. Il prend une minute pour se laver les mains avant de récupérer son téléphone dans sa poche. Le message est de Stiles. Comme toujours, il ressent un bref élan de joie et d'excitation, puis il ouvre le message pour le lire. C'est plutôt bref. 'T'es OQP ?'

Ce n'est pas comme ça que leurs conversations commencent habituellement. Parfois, la discussion est brutalement coupée parce que l'un des deux fait quelque chose qui l'empêche de répondre, comme une partie de son travail qui implique qu'il ait les mains plongées dans l'eau jusqu'aux coudes, ou Stiles a un cours ou un dîner avec son père. Mais ils ne commencent jamais par une question. Ils envoient juste un premier message et, dans le cas de Derek, il espère pour le mieux. Alors il réfléchit quelques instants à sa réponse. 'Rien qui ne puisse attendre.'

La réponse est presque immédiate, ce qui est aussi inhabituel venant de Stiles. 'Tu peux passer me prendre à l'école ? Pneu à plat'

Derek regarde la pluie battante dehors, puis son rempotage. Les jeunes pousses dont il ne s'est pas encore occupé peuvent attendre encore une journée, et il peut le faire demain pendant sa pause déjeuner. 'Bien sûr. Tu appelles une dépanneuse ?'

'nn' est la seule réponse qu'il obtient.

Derek y jette un regard suspicieux, mais décide de ne pas relever pour le moment. 'J'arrive tout de suite'. Il ne reçoit pas de réponse, donc il termine rapidement ce qu'il était en train de faire, parle à son patron et se dirige vers la Camaro. L'école est au centre de Beacon Hills, à presque vingt minutes de son travail, mais il y arrive aussi vite que possible. Stiles est assis dans sa Jeep et le parking est presque désert. Derek peut immédiatement voir que la définition de 'pneu à plat' est un euphémisme. En fait, les quatre pneus sont à plat, complètement, et ont de toute évidence été la cible de vandalisme. Il y a des morceaux de caoutchouc répandus autour de la voiture. Stiles est assis à l'intérieur, la tête posée sur le volant.

Derek grogne presque, mais retient le son au dernier moment. Malgré la tentation et son instinct, il sait que ce n'est pas le comportement à adopter, que ça ne va pas aider. Il va avoir besoin d'emprunter le camion de son père pour pouvoir prendre les quatre pneus neufs de Stiles, à présumer que les jantes soient encore en bon état.

Il sort de la Camaro et contourne la voiture, se dirige vers la Jeep en espérant que Stiles va le repérer sans qu'il n'ait besoin de frapper à la vitre. Il ne veut pas le surprendre.

Dès que sa portière se referme, Stiles lève la tête. Il reconnaît Derek et se détend, puis sort de la voiture. La pluie s'est calmée, même si elle tombe toujours. Il fourre les mains dans ses poches et dit 'Hey.' d'une voix gênée. 'Hey.' Derek s'approche, mais fait attention à ne pas bousculer Stiles et essaie de ne pas remarquer la manière dont ses vêtements et ses cheveux collent à son corps. « Dois-je demander ce qui est arrivé ? Ou seulement ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? » Il suspecte que Stiles va zapper la partie « il s'est passé ça. » du procédé.

« Je, heu... » Stiles semble moins bavard que d'habitude. « Si j'appelle une dépanneuse, ils appelleraient mon père et... Merci d'être venu. Est-ce qu'on pourrait, heu... J'ai juste besoin d'aller acheter des nouveaux pneus. Ouais. C'est ça que j'ai besoin de faire. »

« Okay. » Derek est silencieux une minute. « Je vais avoir besoin d'emprunter le camion de mon père. Tu veux venir avec moi ou tu préfères attendre ici ? » Il essaie très fort de ne pas exprimer de préférence pour une des deux options.

Stiles passe les deux mains dans ses cheveux humides et dit : « Eh bien, je ne veux pas vraiment rester dans les parages, donc je suppose que je vais venir avec toi. »

Derek hoche la tête et déverrouille la portière passager de la Camaro avant de faire le tour pour remonter derrière le volant. Stiles monte et s'avachit dans le siège, boucle sa ceinture sans une hésitation avant de repasser la main dans ses cheveux. Il semble étrangement silencieux, il regarde la pluie par la fenêtre et ne fait aucun effort pour participer à une quelconque conversation.

L'odeur de la détresse et de la colère de Stiles, qu'il avait pu ignorer dehors, car atténuée par la pluie, le heurte de plein fouet, et sa main se crispe sur le volant alors qu'il résiste pour ne pas demander de réponses. Les pneus de Stiles ont de toute évidence été lacérés, et pas seulement pour faire sortir l'air. Non, ils ont été réduits en pièces. C'est aussi évident que Stiles ne veut pas en parler, il ne veut pas que son père le sache, même si Derek sait que c'est un délit qui a été commis envers lui. Alors il essaie de ne pas poser de questions.

Après quelques minutes, le silence vient à bout de Stiles. Il commence à bouger, juste des petits mouvements avec ses doigts pour commencer, jouant avec l'ourlet de son sweat-shirt mouillé, puis il tambourine sur ses genoux. Enfin, il demande : « Alors, heu... Tu faisais quoi ? Quand je t'ai appelé ? »

Derek le regarde brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur la route. « Je rempotais des plants. » Cela lui vient à l'esprit que cette explication, bien que factuelle, n'explique pas grand-chose. « Dans la serre où je travaille. »

« Tu travailles dans une serre ? » Stiles semble un peu surpris.

Derek hausse légèrement les épaules. « C'est une entreprise d'aménagement paysager. Nous faisons pousser nous-mêmes beaucoup de nos plantes, et j'ai la main verte. » Ladite main tapote le volant une ou deux fois. « Je suis doué avec les plantes. Avec les gens... Pas tant que ça. »

« Oh, je connais ça. » Dit Stiles. « Bien que je tue les plantes rien qu'en les regardant. » Ses mains se nouent sur ses genoux. « C'est ma mère qui jardinait. J'ai essayé pendant un temps mais... Ça n'honorait pas sa mémoire. »

Derek réfléchit à la réponse à donner. Il hésite entre plusieurs, en rejette quelques-unes avant de finalement se lancer. « Si tu veux, je pourrais venir t'aider avec ça. »

Stiles lui lance un regard, se trémousse, et finit par lui répondre. « Ouais. Peut-être. »

Derek hoche la tête, acceptant cette réponse. Il n'aime pas parler de la famille et de la meute qu'il a perdue, mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu'il veut les oublier. Il imagine que Stiles ressent la même chose pour sa mère. La tristesse qu'il sent sur Stiles ne partira pas, mais peut-être qu'avoir un jardin pour se souvenir d'elle aidera.

Stiles est calme pendant encore une minute avant qu'il ne craque encore. « C'est juste bizarre de penser que vous avez des boulots. Je veux dire, je sais que ta mère est avocate et que ton père écrit, je crois, mais on... Enfin, je veux dire, je vous imaginais assis sur votre trône de loup-garou à regarder la plèbe de haut. »

« Eh bien, Peter semble penser de cette façon. Mais bon... » Derek hausse un sourcil en considérant sa réponse. « Il a l'air de penser que tout le monde qui n'est pas lui est plébéien. On essaie de le faire redescendre rapidement, par contre. » Derek mime une claque derrière une tête.

« Wouah, tu n'as même pas eu besoin de me demander ce que 'plèbe' voulait dire. Je suis impressionné. Vraiment. »

« Et maintenant je me sens insulté. » Mais en réalité il semble plutôt amusé. « Est-ce que les gens te demandent souvent de traduire ? C'est quelque chose de fréquent ? »

« Quoi, quand j'utilise des grands mots ? » Stiles hausse les épaules. « Scott me demande, des fois, ou alors il devine avec le contexte. Les autres n'en ont rien à faire. »

« Ça semble être le moyen parfait de passer à côté de beaucoup de choses. » Songe Derek.

Stiles hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules, ne s'épanchant pas plus sur le sujet alors que Derek s'engage sur le parking du Beacon Hills Tribune, où son père travaille. Il se gare juste à côté du monstrueux pick-up de son père, bien plus grand que ce dont il pourrait possiblement avoir besoin, et l'objet de beaucoup de taquineries de la part de la famille.

« Je pourrais mettre ma voiture entière dans le coffre de cette chose. » Derek secoue la tête. « Je vais aller chercher les clés. Tu peux m'accompagner ou rester là, comme tu préfères. »

« Je vais attendre ici. » Répond Stiles.

Derek acquiesce, arrête la voiture et prend les clés en partant. « Papa pourrait en avoir besoin. » Explique-t-il rapidement avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment. En allant vers le bureau de son père il fait un signe de tête à plusieurs personnes qu'il connaît de vue avec le temps. Il se glisse dans le bureau, sachant que l'homme l'a entendu arriver et l'a peut-être même senti, suivant la direction de l'air.

« Hey, Der, quoi de neuf ? » Demande Aaron en levant vaguement les yeux de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il peut dire que Derek est un peu contrarié, et confus, alors il arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire même s'il ne donne pas son entière attention à son fils.

Derek se rapproche de son père, appuyant une hanche sur son bureau. Ils sont plus près l'un de l'autre que ce qui est socialement convenable, mais personne ne va froncer les sourcils devant deux loups-garous n'ayant pas la même notion d'espace personnel que les humains. Surtout pas quelqu'un connaissant Derek quand il a été déchargé de l'hôpital après le feu. Il a passé des heures entières recroquevillé aux pieds de son père, que ce soit sous forme humaine ou lupine. Alors, Derek s'appuie au bureau de son père, les clés toujours serrées dans une main et dit : « J'ai besoin d'emprunter ton pick-up, s'il te plaît. »

« Mmmm. Okay. » Répond Aaron en continuant à taper sur son ordinateur. « Pourquoi ? » Ajoute-t-il en sortant les clés de sa poche.

Derek se renfrogne légèrement. « Je dois aller chercher de nouveaux pneus. »

« Ah oui ? Que s'est-il passé avec les tiens ? » Demande Aaron en tenant les clés hors de portée de Derek. Ce n'est pas pour être méchant, c'est juste parce que c'est là qu'est son bras.

« Rien du tout, en fait. La Camaro va très bien. » Derek prend un peu de plaisir à dénier à son père le droit de se moquer de sa voiture.

Aaron fronce les sourcils, arrêtant d'écrire d'une main. « Eh bien alors, tu veux construire une balançoire en pneus pour les enfants nécessiteux ? Ou alors, l'un de tes clients bizarres a demandé une statue en pneu pour son jardin ? »

« Un jour peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui, non. » Derek fronce les sourcils en pensant à l'état des pneus de Stiles. « Stiles a besoin de nouveaux pneus pour sa Jeep. Il m'a demandé de venir le chercher et de lui donner un coup de main. Mais je ne peux pas prendre les pneus avec ma voiture. »

« Aaaah. Alors tu viens me supplier d'utiliser mon pick-up. Ce même pick-up qui n'est, selon toi, manifestement qu'une compensation pour autre chose parce que qui pourrait avoir besoin d'un pick-up aussi gros ? »

Derek hausse un sourcil. « C'est un problème de compensation. Un pick-up normal m'irait tout aussi bien, mais puisque tu n'en as pas, je viens te demander ce qui est disponible. Qui est ce mastodonte que tu conduis. » Il fait un geste en direction des clés. « Stiles attend dans la voiture. »

Aaron était sur le point de lui donner les clés mais en entendant ça, il les ramène vers lui. « Oh, vraiment ? Alors il t'a demandé de l'emmener ? »

« Donne-moi juste les clés avant qu'il pense qu'on parle de lui dans son dos. Oui, il m'a appelé pour me demander de le conduire. Et oui, il m'a demandé de l'aider. » Il a besoin de toute sa maîtrise de lui pour ne pas ajouter _et non, ce ne sont pas tes affaires._

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? » Demande Aaron en lui tendant les clés. « Donne-moi les tiennes pour que vous n'ayez pas à revenir. Je ramènerai la Camaro à la maison... Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Je tiens une bonne histoire alors, tu sais, je vais probablement rester là un moment. »

Derek pose ses clés sur le bureau et prend celles de son père. « Merci. » C'est simple, mais sincère. Il commence à se diriger vers la porte.

« Ta mère va travailler tard sur l'affaire Parker. » Interpelle son père.

« Merci de me prévenir. » répond Derek par-dessus son épaule. Il ne sait pas si une maison sans parents ni ''ours'' vaudra quelque chose aux yeux de Stiles, mais c'est agréable d'avoir ce choix. Il retourne à la Camaro et ouvre la portière conducteur. « J'ai les clés, viens. »

« Okay. » Stiles descend de la voiture. La pluie s'est calmé pour le moment, laissant place à un crachin. Il monte par la portière passager de l'énorme pick-up et s'installe dans le siège. « Il t'a, heu, il t'a demandé pourquoi tu les voulais ? »

Derek ferme la porte de la Camaro et s'installe au volant. « Oui. Principalement parce qu'il espérait pouvoir se moquer de ma voiture. Je lui ai dit que tu voulais que je vienne te chercher et t'aider à remplacer tes pneus. J'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas que d'autres se mêlent du reste. »

« Ouais, merci. » Stiles gigote légèrement puis ajoute d'un ton plat qui ne flanche que légèrement, « Ce n'est pas si grave. »

Derek lui lance un regard de travers. « Pas que je veuille te contredire, mais si, c'est grave. Un pneu crevé, c'est une connerie de petit con. Quatre, c'est grave. »

« Bon sang mais tu ne comprends _rien du tout !_ » rétorque Stiles. « T'es si naïf que ça ? Tu penses qu'il se passe _quoi_? »

« Je ne sais pas, Stiles. À part que les gens sont des enfoirés. Je suis sûr que je loupe quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. » Il soupire d'un air agacé. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je ne comprenne pas rende les choses moins sérieuses. Alors explique-moi, s'il te plaît. » Il n'y a pas d'ironie dans son ton, il veut vraiment savoir.

Stiles soupire de frustration et passe les mains dans les cheveux. « Les gens sont _jaloux,_ espèce de grand benêt. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Derek d'un air renfrogné. « Je veux dire, j'ai compris qu'ils sont jaloux que je t'aie choisi, que je t'aie demandé à toi et pas à eux d'être mon compagnon, mais je ne comprends _pas_ pourquoi tout le monde a l'air de penser que c'est un si grand honneur. »

« Heu, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment ? » Rétorque Stiles. Puis il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire et trouve soudain ses ongles particulièrement fascinants.

Derek hausse les épaules. « Je suis flatté, mais je ne suis pas le seul homme séduisant de l'univers. Et il y en a un certain nombre qui seraient bien plus faciles à vivre que moi. » Il ne fait pas plus cas que ça du compliment de Stiles, mais il ne fait pas preuve de fausse modestie. Et il essaie de prétendre qu'il n'est pas en train de fixer les mains de Stiles.

Après un long moment, Stiles se racle la gorge et dit, « C'est juste que... Ne dis rien à mon père, d'accord ? Je m'occupe de ça. »

« Tu as demandé de l'aide, je suis juste le chauffeur. » Derek n'a absolument aucune intention d'aller tout rapporter au père de Stiles, mais il ne veut pas non plus promettre de ne rien dire. Simplement parce que Stiles est mineur et que si le shérif Stilinski le coince sur quelque chose et découvre qu'il ment, l'homme peut lui interdire tout contact avec Stiles.

« Bien. » Stiles souffle un coup. « Oui, c'est bien. Heu... Merci, et tout ça. »

« Aucun problème. » Il s'engage sur l'une des plus grosses artères de la ville. « Par où ? »

« Oh, heu, Pneus Discount. Sur l'avenue principale. Je les ai déjà appelés, ils devraient m'avoir mis quelque chose de côté. »

Derek acquiesce et prend la direction indiquée tout en se demandant vaguement comment Stiles peut se permettre de racheter quatre pneus d'un coup. Il les aurait achetés pour lui si Stiles lui avait demandé, mais il est aussi relativement sûr qu'il n'a pour le moment aucune chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose de ce genre. Stiles continue à gigoter sur son siège jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent puis il s'éjecte de la cabine du pick-up avant même que le véhicule ne soit totalement arrêté, et il est à l'intérieur du magasin avant que Derek n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Derek le suit après un moment d'hésitation, mais reste en retrait, hors du chemin de Stiles et à une distance raisonnable du comptoir. Il est là seulement pour aider.

Stiles passe de longues minutes à discuter avec l'homme derrière le comptoir, comme s'il le connaissait, puis lui tend une carte de crédit. Il est encore nerveux, bien qu'il se soit un peu calmé, quand il signe le reçu. Puis il fait un geste en direction de Derek en disant « L'homme au pick-up. »

« L'homme a un peu plus que ça, à ce que j'ai entendu. » Répond le vendeur et, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit d'un ton moqueur ou méchant, Stiles se replie sur lui-même comme une tortue rentrant dans sa carapace pour se protéger du danger.

Derek a déjà commencé à s'approcher pour demander où il peut mettre le pick-up. Il peut entendre la conversation parfaitement bien avec son ouïe canine, mais c'est considéré comme de la politesse d'essayer d'utiliser les normes humaines quand on est entouré d'humains. Il n'a absolument _aucun_ problème pour entendre ce commentaire, donc, et il envoie aussitôt à l'homme un haussement de sourcil interrogatif et jugeur.

Stiles ne dit pas un mot de plus pour le reste de la transaction. L'homme indique à Derek où mettre son pick-up et Derek obéit. Le temps que tous les pneus soient chargés, Stiles est déjà en train d'attendre dans la cabine du véhicule.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » Demande Derek en refermant la porte et en amorçant un demi-tour.

Stiles lui lance un regard en biais et répond avec raideur. « Quelle partie exactement tu n'as pas compris ? »

« La partie où les gens pensent savoir ce que j'ai ou n'ai pas. » Il est confus et un peu inquiet des rumeurs qui peuvent circuler.

« Tu m'as _moi._ » dit Stiles. Sa voix est faible et brève.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. » Répond Derek calmement. Il les reconduit à l'école, laissant Stiles briser le silence s'il le juge nécessaire.

« Ouais, peu importe. » Grommelle Stiles. Mais il ne cherche pas à lancer une dispute, ce qui est un bon point pour le moment. Puis il fixe par la fenêtre. La pluie a recommencé à tomber et il tombe des cordes quand ils arrivent dans le parking du lycée. Il regarde les gouttes un instant avant de soupirer en faisant un petit geste de la main. « Mesdames et Messieurs, ma putain de vie. »

Derek n'est pas enchanté par la pluie non plus, mais il tend l'oreille, la tête légèrement inclinée, et soupire. « Je pense que ça ne va pas se calmer avant un moment. »

« Bien sûr que non. » Répond Stiles avant de sortir de la cabine sans un mot de plus. Il ouvre la porte arrière de la Jeep et commence à chercher le kit d'outils qu'il garde pour les urgences comme celle-ci.

Derek sort du pick-up également et contourne la Jeep, regardant Stiles chercher. Il sait qu'il a assez de force pour défaire les boulons à la main. Ce n'est pas plaisant, mais c'est possible. « Tu veux que je... »

« Non. » Répond Stiles en sortant le kit d'outils. « J'ai ça. » Une brève pause. « Tu peux décharger les pneus du coffre. Si tu veux. »

« Bien sûr. » Derek commence à décharger les pneus, laissant Stiles à ses outils.

Ça prend quelques minutes, surtout avec la pluie qui limite la visibilité, mais l'humain arrive à enlever tous les boulons, s'arrêtant occasionnellement pour enlever un morceau de gros scotch et le jeter en direction du parking vide. Puis il commence à fouiller à la recherche du cric. « Oh, allez... » Murmure-t-il. « Je sais que tu es là quelque part, petit bâtard. »

« De quoi donc ? » Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Derek.

« J'arrive pas à trouver ce putain de cric. » Dit Stiles en repoussant ses cheveux mouillés de son front. « Peut-être que mon père l'a piqué pour une raison quelconque... »

« Attend, laisse-moi faire. » Derek plie les genoux, parce que c'est important même pour les loups-garous, et crochète les doigts des deux mains sous le pare-chocs arrière de la Jeep, la soulevant de trente centimètres.

Stiles cille. « Oh mon _Dieu..._ » Dit-il, fixant les biceps de Derek de manière plus évidente que voulue.

« D'accord, la force surhumaine est quelque chose que _j'ai._ » Remarque Derek, amusé. Quand il devient apparent que Stiles pourrait rester à le fixer pendant une heure ou plus, il s'éclaircit la gorge et ajoute : « Bien que je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir plus de dix minutes. »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. » bredouille Stiles. Il fait demi-tour pour aller chercher un pneu, trébuche sur le sol plat et s'agite dans tous les sens avant de se rattraper contre le pick-up.

Derek soupire de soulagement quand il voit que Stiles a réussi à se redresser. Il n'aurait pas pu soulever la Jeep d'une main et rattraper le jeune homme de l'autre. Il ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il trouve sa maladresse si attachante, en tout cas quand Stiles n'est pas en train de se faire une commotion cérébrale.

Stiles prend quelques minutes pour se remettre, mais Derek n'a pas l'air d'avoir de soucis à porter la Jeep alors Stiles s'occupe de changer les pneus tout en remerciant le ciel que Derek porte un T-shirt foncé. La manière dont le tissu épouse les courbes de son torse et de son abdomen est déjà assez révélatrice sans encore y ajouter le facteur transparence. Il change les deux pneus arrière avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. « Hum. »

Derek repose la Jeep sans un mot de plus et en fait le tour pour lever l'avant. Il essaie juste de ne pas fixer les mains en mouvement du jeune homme, parce qu'il n'a _pas_ Stiles et puisque celui-ci est plus jeune que lui, il n'a pas le droit de le fixer.

Stiles, qui fort heureusement ignore tout des soucis de Derek, change les deux pneus avant. Puis ils emmènent les anciens à la benne. Derek n'est pas certain qu'ils font bien de se débarrasser des preuves du vandalisme, mais puisque Stiles n'a de toute évidence pas l'intention d'en parler à son père, il suppose n'avoir aucune raison de ne pas le faire. La pluie tombe toujours quand Stiles joue avec l'ourlet de son T-shirt en disant : « Heu, eh bien, merci. Pou... pour ça. »

« De rien. C'est quand tu veux. » Derek essaie de cacher au mieux sa déception quant au fait que Stiles souhaite clairement partir. Il espérait pouvoir inviter le plus jeune chez lui, puisque ses parents ne sont pas là, mais il est presque certain que proposer ça à Stiles ne servirait qu'à le gêner, ce qu'il ne veut surtout pas faire. Il se contente de se diriger vers la cabine du pick-up.

Il vient juste de s'asseoir quand il entend la portière de la Jeep s'ouvrir, puis se refermer derrière Stiles. Il entend alors le moteur tousser et crachoter quand Stiles essaie de démarrer sans succès. Le bruit s'arrête, puis Stiles réessaie. La voiture ne démarre toujours pas. Derek se retourne pour voir Stiles poser sa tête contre le volant et il l'entend marmonner même avec le bruit de la pluie : « Mais c'est une _blague_ ? »

Derek regarde le ciel à travers le pare-brise et pense que _quelqu'un_ a été chanceux qu'il pleuve. Ça a fait disparaître l'odeur de celui qui a bousillé la voiture de Stiles et l'a autant énervé. Ça veut dire que Derek ne va pas être capable de le traquer à l'odeur et lui faire payer. Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de se pencher pour ouvrir la porte passager dans une offre évidente.

Il y a un long moment de silence. Puis Stiles sort de la Jeep. Il fouille à l'arrière à la recherche de son sac avant de le mettre dans le pick-up et de monter à la suite. « Je vais juste... Résoudre cette connerie demain quand il fera meilleur. » Marmonne-t-il sans regarder Derek.

Celui-ci acquiesce. « Je vais te conduire à la maison pour que tu puisses te sécher avant d'attraper froid. »

« Ça marche pas vraiment comme ça, crétin, on n'est pas si fragiles que ça. » Répond Stiles automatiquement avant de rougir en voyant la manière dont le T-shirt de Derek colle à sa poitrine. « Mais, heu, oui Des fringues sèches. Tu devrais en avoir aussi. Genre. Immédiatement. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça parce que je pense que tu es fragile. J'ai dit ça parce que c'est basiquement ce qu'on nous a toujours appris. J'entends les humains se le dire constamment. » Il ne fait aucun commentaire sur le _crétin._ « Je, heu, je ne peux pas me changer avant de rentrer. » Ajoute-t-il, bien qu'il prenne la remarque de Stiles et les coups d'œil qu'il lui lance comme un encouragement. La manière dont il mordille sa lèvre inférieure est distrayante, pour être honnête.

« Ah, oui, merde. Je pense que même les habits de mon père ne t'iraient pas. » Stiles continue à malmener sa lèvre inférieure pendant une minute. « Allons chez toi alors, je suppose. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Demande Derek en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître trop d'espoir.

Stiles interprète délibérément la question de travers. « Oui. Je veux dire, _quelqu'un_ chez toi doit bien avoir quelque chose à ma taille. »

Derek décide de juste laisser faire les choses. « Oui, je pense que les affaires d'Oncle Peter devraient t'aller plutôt bien. Il est presque aussi grand que moi. » Il aimerait pouvoir envoyer un SMS à ses sœurs pour savoir qui est à la maison et pour les prévenir de ne pas faire de commentaire sur la raison qui fait que Stiles veut se changer immédiatement. Il ne pense pas que Stiles voudrait ou pourrait tolérer la moindre taquinerie, bien qu'il soit agréable pour Derek de pouvoir dire à son odeur que Stiles n'est pas complètement désintéressé. C'est juste que c'est ne serait pas correct de la part du loup d'agir avant que Stiles l'apprécie pour autre chose que sa force physique.

Ils conduisent en silence pendant presque deux minutes complètes avant que Stiles ne dise abruptement : « La raison pour laquelle les gens sont plus susceptibles de tomber malades quand il fait froid dehors, c'est parce qu'ils passent plus de temps à l'intérieur et quand tu enfermes un tas de gens dans un petit espace clos, ils sont plus susceptibles de se transmettre l'un l'autre leurs germes. »

Derek a besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir de leur précédent sujet de conversation. « Oh. » Il ne savait pas ça, mais ça paraît logique. Pas que ce soit quelque chose dont les loups-garous aient à se préoccuper. « Okay, mas je ne pense pas que la majorité des gens le sache. »

« Certes. » Répond Stiles agréablement. « Mais la majorité des gens est stupide. »

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir que tu rencontres Oncle Peter. » Annonce Derek d'un ton horriblement ravi. « Je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux et que soit, vous allez tous nous faire nous sentir stupides, soit vous allez juste conquérir le monde. »

Nouvelle pause. « Tu peux avoir l'Australie. » Offre Stiles.

« J'accepte ça. » Répond le plus vieux.

« Donc, heu... Ta mère sera là ? Chez toi ? » Le ton de Stiles est presque douloureusement neutre.

« Non. Elle travaille tard sur une affaire. » Derek garde son ton tout aussi neutre, bien que la tournure des événements lui plaise. Il ne veut pas ruiner le karma de Stiles. « Papa a dit qu'il rentrerait tard aussi, il travaille sur une histoire. Mais je ne sais pas pour les autres. »

« Eh bien... » Stiles semble retourner sa pensée dans tous les sens avant de parler. « Je suppose que je vais devoir les rencontrer tôt ou tard. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour mes petits point-points ! Comment ça va par chez vous ? Aujourd'hui je ne vais pas m'étendre en palâbres inutiles, je vous laisse (presque) directement avec la suite que vous attendez tous :D

Merci à Bruniblondi et à Orange Sanguine pour le soutien et la correction de ce chapitre.

Merci également à **Drayy** (quelqu'un va bien finir par régler les choses, ne t'en fais pas!), à **Alice** (Tes gouts ne sont en aucun cas étranges, j'ai les mêmes xD) et à à **Akane** (merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire!)

ET bien sûr, bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison Hale se passe majoritairement dans le silence. Derek lance un ou deux regards à Stiles pour calquer ses mouvements sur ce fatras émotionnel qu'il sent en dessous des odeurs de travail physique, d'adolescent, de pluie et de mécanique. Stiles semble être retombé dans son état de nervosité habituel, mais Derek commence à penser que ça couvre énormément de choses. Il décide de laisser le silence régner. Laisser Stiles commencer et arrêter les conversations semble bien marcher pour le moment et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Derek était bavard par nature.

Il gare le pick-up dans la cour de la maison Hale et pendant une minute, au vu de l'odeur d'anxiété pure qui émane de Stiles, il pense que le jeune homme va changer d'avis et lui demander de le ramener chez lui. Mais il ne le fait pas. Par contre, il s'éjecte rapidement de la voiture, comme s'il a peur de rejouer sa première visite ici et que Derek va faire le tour de la voiture pour prendre sa main.

Derek le laisse faire parce que ça ne l'intéresse pas de refaire exactement pareil, alors il n'essaie pas de prendre sa main. Ce n'est pas une présentation formelle. Il préférerait que Stiles entre, prenne des vêtements secs pour pouvoir se changer, mette les siens dans le sèche-linge et rencontre Cora. Derek pense que ça marcherait bien mieux, donc il ne fait rien d'autre que marcher un tout petit peu devant lui et rentrer dans la maison comme si tout était normal.

Il sait avoir géré les choses correctement parce que le rythme cardiaque de Stiles se calme, juste un peu, alors qu'il suit Derek sous le porche et dans la maison. Il commence à frissonner un peu ils sont tous les deux trempés. Derek les fait entrer et Cora passe immédiatement sa tête par la porte. « Hey, tu es à la maison ! » dit-elle. « Waouh, tu ressembles à un chat noyé ! »

Il sait qu'elle sait que Stiles est avec lui. Elle peut entendre son battement de cœur et elle peut le sentir, même s'il se cache derrière Derek et qu'elle ne peut pas le voir. Mais Cora, bénie soit-elle, prétend, elle aussi que tout est normal. « Ça, c'est pas sympa. » Se contente-t-il de répondre. « Stiles est avec moi parce que sa Jeep a eu une sorte de crise épique. » Il bouge un peu, de sorte que Stiles est maintenant visible, mais pas exposé tant qu'il ne décide pas de se montrer de son propre chef.

« Et il t'a appelé ? » Demande-t-elle, taquine. « Est-ce que tu sais seulement une foutue chose sur les voitures ? » Elle s'avance ensuite, tendant la main avec un grand sourire. « Salut, Stiles. Je suis Cora. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer. » répond Stiles, son ton et son odeur seulement un peu méfiants.

« Peut-être qu'il a su avec son sixième sens que papa a un gros camion stupide. » Offre Derek.

« En fait, je le savais déjà. » Stiles les voit ciller, alors il explicite. « J'aide mon père à trier les amendes de stationnement. Ton père, heu, en a beaucoup. »

Il y a un moment de silence avant que Derek ne fasse un bruit dans le fond de sa gorge, puis il se met à rire. Ça lui fait presque mal, tellement il le fait peu, mais Stiles a l'air de savoir le faire rire rien qu'en étant lui-même.

Cora rit aussi, et Stiles jette un regard en coin à Derek, le regardant rire. Leurs yeux se rencontrent une seconde avant que Stiles se détourne en rougissant et son odeur change, perdant de la méfiance au profit de... L'intérêt. « Oui, heu, donc, des habits secs. » Dit-il. « S'il te plaît, merci. »

« C'est vrai. » Répond Derek en se reprenant. « Est-ce que tu veux prendre une... » Il est sur le point d'offrir une douche à Stiles, mais décide qu'il va leur épargner ça à tous les deux. « Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller te chercher une serviette et quelques affaires d'Oncle Peter. »

Cora lève les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te changer, homme des montagnes, pendant que je m'occupe de Stiles ? » Sans attendre une réponse, elle fait un geste en direction de Stiles en lui disant : « Allez viens, tu peux te sécher en haut et on mettra tes habits au sèche-linge. »

Derek décide que Cora va avoir un superbe cadeau d'anniversaire cette année. Il est sûr qu'il serait perdu sans son aide. Il se demande si son incapacité à gérer les situations sociales est due à la différence d'âge, vu que Cora semble n'avoir aucune difficulté, ou si c'est juste lui qui est incompétent. Peut-être une combinaison des deux, ajoutée à une montagne d'autres problèmes, bien sûr. Derek secoue la tête et se dirige vers sa chambre pour se sécher tout en ignorant les signes d'intérêt de Stiles. Pour le moment, il va suivre l'exemple de Cora.

Évidemment, ça ne l'empêche pas de tendre l'oreille pour garder un œil métaphorique sur les deux adolescents. « Okay. Pantalon, T-shirt, il fait un peu froid ici, donc un chandail aussi. Heu, je suppose que tu ne veux pas des sous-vêtements de mon oncle, donc je suppose que tu vas devoir t'accommoder de rien, du coup. » dit Cora et Derek essaie très, très fort de ne pas penser à ça. « La salle de bain est par là. Laisse tes affaires mouillées à l'extérieur et je les mettrai dans le sèche-linge. »

Quand il entend une nouvelle fois la voix de Stiles, elle est plus faible, et Derek présume qu'il est en train de se changer dans la salle de bains. « Est-ce que ton oncle va être d'accord pour que je lui emprunte des affaires ? »

« Qui sait ? » Répond Cora. « J'aime Oncle Peter, mais il est un peu bizarre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a au moins cinquante pourcent de chances qu'il ne le remarque même pas. »

Derek n'en est pas aussi certain. Peter peut parfois paraître ailleurs mentalement, il _est_ parfois ailleurs mentalement, mais il y a peu de chances qu'il manque le fait que la personne que Derek veut pour compagnon porte les vêtements d'un autre. Porte l'odeur d'un autre. Derek a envie d'envelopper Stiles dans ses vêtements et le recouvrir de son odeur, mais il n'ose pas. Le garçon ne lui appartient pas, et il est assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que ça voudrait dire. Derek soupire et se dirige vers une autre salle de bains avec une pile de vêtements.

Quand il en ressort, sec et frottant ses cheveux avec une serviette, il manque foncer dans Stiles sur le palier. L'adolescent rougit mais, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Cora arrive dans les escaliers. « Okay, le sèche-linge est en route. » Dit-elle.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour combler le silence gênant qui est en train de s'installer quand une autre porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer Laura. Elle vient juste de lever bébé Sylvia de la sieste, et son fils Tyler trottine derrière elle dans sa forme de louveteau. Elle voit Stiles et lui sourit comme si elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il était là. « Oh, salut ! » Dit-elle. « Je suis Laura. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter la dernière fois. Stiles, c'est ça ? »

Stiles acquiesce et lui serre la main, mais son regard est braqué sur Tyler. « Est-ce que... »

Laura lui sourit toujours. « C'est mon fils, Tyler. Il est dans cette phase où il vient de comprendre comment se transformer. Il préfère être un loup parce qu'il s'imagine qu'il n'aura pas à ranger ses jouets comme ça. Et c'est Sylvia. »

Derek lance un regard au louveteau et lui dit d'un ton sérieux. « Tu vas quand même devoir le faire, et ta bouche sera trop fatiguée pour manger du dessert parce que tu auras dû l'utiliser pour tout ramasser. » Il se baisse pour ramasser l'enfant.

Stiles observe le louveteau sans cacher sa fascination. C'est évident qu'il n'en a jamais vu un de si près. « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils pouvaient faire ça si jeunes. Se transformer entièrement, je veux dire. Personne n'a vraiment... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprend à l'école. »

« On peut quand on est assez jeune. » Dit Derek. Il rapproche Tyler de lui, c'est une étreinte pratique, familière. Il n'a pas l'intention de protéger le jeune des yeux curieux de Stiles. C'est davantage un geste de proximité de meute qu'autre chose. Puis il lève les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte qu'il vient d'énoncer une évidence. « Une transformation partielle est plus complexe. On peut le faire sans trop de difficulté, mais ça peut parfois poser problème de contrôler à quel point. Une transformation totale, c'est plus facile, parce que c'est tout ou rien. » Il n'est de toute évidence pas offensé par la question, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'on leur apprend à l'école.

Tyler regarde Stiles avec ses grands yeux jaunes de loup et Stiles tend la main pour qu'il puisse la sentir, sans penser que ça peut être pris pour une insulte. Tyler la renifle avec précaution avant de gémir pour redescendre. Derek le repose au sol. Quand un autre silence gênant semble imminent, Laura dit : « Est-ce que tu restes pour dîner, Stiles ? J'allais commander grec. »

Stiles semble un peu gêné par la question, son regard allant chercher Derek comme pour voir ce qu'il pense. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Cora intervient. « Pourquoi n'attendons nous pas de voir si la nourriture arrive avant que tes habits soient secs ? Laura commande toujours pour une armée de toute façon. » Elle lance un regard à sa sœur comme pour lui dire de la suivre sur ce coup-là, même si ce n'est pas vrai.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu ne mangeais pas comme quatre. » Rétorque Laura, mais elle a saisi l'idée. Elle va aller dans le sens de Cora et compenser l'incompétence de Derek.

Cora lui sourit. « Hey, Stiles, Derek dit que tu es un fan de science _-_ fiction. Tu aimes les animés ? »

« Ouais... » Répond le jeune homme prudemment.

« Cool ! Je n'ai aucun ami geek qui les apprécie vraiment avec moi. Viens voir ma collection ! » Sans plus tarder, elle tire Stiles par le poignet et s'engage dans l'escalier.

Derek les regarde disparaître. « Heu... »

Laura lui sourit. « Oui, elle vient juste de te voler ton peut-être petit ami. Mais c'est bon non ? Je veux dire... Tu ne sais visiblement pas quoi faire avec lui. Et il se sent visiblement très gêné d'être ici. S'il devient ami avec Cora, il aura une raison de venir ici, même s'il est un peu mal à l'aise avec toi pour le moment. »

« Non, c'est bien. » Derek se renfrogne. « En fait, non, ce n'est pas bon. J'aurais aimé ne pas le rendre mal à l'aise et j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à compter sur ma petite sœur pour me sauver la mise avec lui parce que je n'arrête pas de tout ficher en l'air. » Il prend une inspiration. « À part ça, ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle me le vole pour l'après-midi. Je veux qu'ils soient amis autant que tu voulais que Jonathan et moi soyons amis. »

« N'y pense pas comme ça. » Dit Laura. « C'est nous, chacun de nous, essayant de réparer ce que nous avons détruit. Stiles et toi vous en seriez très bien sortis tout seuls si on n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air. Alors... Viens m'aider à nettoyer la cuisine, et après on pourra tous partager un repas tous ensemble, d'accord ? »

Derek hoche la tête. « D'accord. »

Laura se dirige vers la cuisine et installe Tyler dans une zone fermée pleine de jouets, met Sylvia dans son parc et passe leur commande pendant que Derek décharge le lave-vaisselle. Une fois que c'est fait et qu'elle essuie la table, elle continue. « Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Tu es tout énervé. J'aurais pensé que tu serais content de finalement convaincre Stiles de venir ici. »

« C'est lui qui a demandé, pas moi. » Et ça rend Derek heureux, même s'il pense que Stiles ne pensait pas entièrement rationnellement vu l'heure qu'il venait de vivre. « Je suis énervé parce que quelqu'un a vandalisé sa Jeep. Beaucoup. Ses quatre pneus ont été lacérés. On aurait dit qu'un loup s'était acharné dessus. Et puis après qu'on les ait changés, sa voiture ne démarrait pas. »

« Bon dieu... » Dit Laura en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. « Une idée de qui ? Ou pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de qui, je ne sais pas si Stiles a un suspect. Je n'ai pas demandé. C'était très clair que mon opinion n'était pas demandée. » Il met les couverts sur la table à disposition des gens qui en auront besoin. « Quant au pourquoi... Je ne suis pas certain, mais je pense que je commence à avoir une ou deux pistes que je ne comprends pas du tout. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir en parler maintenant. »

À ces mots, Laura plisse les yeux mais elle hoche la tête. « Eh bien, tu as de la chance aujourd'hui. Papa m'a envoyé un SMS, il travaille tard et tu sais que maman ne va pas rentrer avant au moins huit heures. Peter avait un mauvais jour. Il est parti de la maison il y a quelques heures sans rien dire, et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. »

« J'ai parlé à papa tout à l'heure. On a dû emprunter son pick-up. Je suis presque sûr qu'il prévoyait d'appeler maman. » Il fait une grimace. « Ça craint pour Oncle Peter. Je pense que Stiles et lui s'entendraient bien. »

Laura semble douteuse. « Peut-être, mais quand même, il ne faut pas accabler ce pauvre gosse. »

Derek hausse les sourcils en retour. « Je ne pense pas que Stiles se soucie qu'Oncle Peter soit fou une fois qu'il se rendra compte à quel point il est intelligent. » Il sort une pile d'assiettes. « Bien sûr, le reste d'entre nous devra s'enfuir en criant. »

Laura laisse échapper un grognement moqueur avant d'être distraite par Tyler qui commence à pleurer après avoir fait tomber une pile de blocs. Elle est en train de préparer un biberon pour Sylvia quand le dîner arrive. Pendant quelques minutes, tout n'est que chaos. Derek tente de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les plats quand Stiles et Cora apparaissent, se disputant sauvagement à propos de quelque chose ressemblant à 'Samourai shampoing' ce qui laisse Derek confus. Laura est en train de choisir soigneusement des morceaux de viande, des olives et de la feta pour Tyler, qui est dans une phase où il fait son difficile. Stiles, lui, est en train de remplir son assiette pour combler son appétit d'adolescent en pleine croissance.

Ils ont dérivé sur une conversation sur le Japon en général, à laquelle Laura peut participer parce qu'elle y est allée. Derek ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de l'envie parce que Stiles semble mieux s'entendre avec ses sœurs qu'avec lui. Son odeur est calme et relaxée, contente, même. Parfois son regard dérive sur Derek mais il ne fait aucun effort pour l'inclure dans la conversation. Derek sert les dents et espère avoir bientôt une occasion de dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

Mais avant que cette occasion ne se présente, Peter arrive. Il n'est pas mouillé donc, où qu'il ait été, il n'a pas déambulé dans la forêt. Il est habillé avec désinvolture, il porte un polo et un pantalon, et il semble tout à fait normal. Mais Derek se tend immédiatement, de même que ses sœurs, parce que Peter est dans un mauvais jour. C'est évident dans son odeur et à la ligne de ses épaules, mais surtout à la manière dont il tient son alliance, la faisant nonchalamment tourner entre ses doigts. C'est quelque chose qu'il a l'habitude de faire quand il pense à l'incendie.

Derek sait que Peter ne lui en veut pas d'avoir trouvé un compagnon, même s'il a perdu la sienne dans l'incendie, mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu'il ne va pas s'énerver si on le lui met sous le nez pendant le repas. Mais ce n'est pas non plus juste de mettre Peter à l'écart et de l'écarter de la meute alors qu'il se sent déjà seul après avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie. Et Derek pense sincèrement que Stiles et Peter s'entendraient bien. Il tire une chaise et dit : « Oncle Peter » en espérant le ramener dans le monde des présents.

Les yeux de Peter se posent sur lui, puis dérivent vers Stiles. Son regard s'aiguise instantanément, la lucidité revenant dans ses yeux. « Toi... » Dit-il en penchant la tête sur un côté. « Tu portes mes vêtements. »

Stiles se fige comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. C'est une réaction très censée, en fait. « Heu. » Dit-il.

Derek retient une grimace. Bien sûr, c'est la première chose que son oncle remarque et mentionne. Il savait que l'homme s'en apercevrait, mais devait-il commencer par ça ? « Les vêtements de Stiles étaient trempés à cause de la pluie, et c'est les tiens qui lui allaient le mieux. » Offre-t-il, à la fois pour ramener l'attention de Peter sur lui et pour essayer de lui donner une explication qu'il peut accepter. Il a besoin que Stiles arrête de sentir et de se comporter comme une proie terrifiée parce que s'il continue, Derek ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se mettre sur la défensive.

Le regard de Peter ne faiblit pas, mais sa tête bascule de l'autre côté pendant un moment avant qu'il ne dise doucement. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais encore ce pull. »

« J'ai essayé de lui donner quelque chose que tu ne mets pas trop souvent. » Explique Cora en essayant de garder son habituel ton joyeux. Elle réussit presque.

« Le orange n'est pas ma couleur. » Dit Peter. « Elle n'est celle de personne, en fait. Sommes-nous en train de dîner ? »

« Effectivement. » Derek bouge à nouveau la chaise en geste d'invitation parce que parfois, Peter a besoin d'un rappel. Il jette un regard à Stiles pour voir comment il va et espère que Peter va porter son attention ailleurs en s'asseyant, sinon il va vraiment devoir dire quelque chose.

Mais Stiles respire à nouveau, un peu plus pâle qu'avant, mais plus aussi visiblement effrayé, et Peter s'intéresse davantage à la salade grecque qu'à l'adolescent. Il est en train de remplir son assiette quand il dit : « Saviez-vous que la Grèce était encore en guerre avec sa voisine la Turquie jusqu'à la fin du XX ème siècle ? »

« Heu, non. » Répond Laura, se demandant visiblement pourquoi qui que ce soit saurait ça.

Mais Stiles intervient. « Jusqu'aux tremblements de terre, c'est ça ? »

Peter le regarde un moment, le regard toujours vif, mais maintenant il y a de la curiosité. « Oui, c'est exact. »

Soudainement, Derek se sent suffisant. Okay, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il puisse participer à la conversation, mais pour être honnête il est presque certain que tout le monde est sur le point de se retrouver loin derrière.

Pour le bien de l'éducation de Cora, Peter entreprend alors d'expliquer comment un tremblement de terre dévastateur a frappé la Turquie. La Grèce a alors envoyé des renforts et des secours. Puis, un peu plus tard, un autre tremblement de terre a frappé Athènes. La Turquie a répondu de la même manière, et les relations entre les deux pays se sont améliorées au point où il a été possible d'ouvrir un dialogue.

« Il y a même un type en Grèce qui a appelé et a offert un rein à qui en aurait besoin. » Dit Stiles.

« Vraiment ? » Peter hausse un sourcil. « Je l'ignorais. »

« Quelqu'un en a eu besoin ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Derek avec curiosité. « Si c'était compatible, je veux dire. » Il y a une pause. « Ou, heu, le rein est un de ces organes où la compatibilité n'est pas importante ou... Peu importe comment ça se passe. » Derek décide qu'il devrait peut-être se la fermer tant qu'il n'a pas passé un moment privilégié avec Wikipédia.

Cora glousse et Peter lui lance un regard mi-amusé, mi-déçu, mais Stiles est habitué à ces conversations avec son père ou Scott qui ne partagent pas sa passion pour les faits aléatoires. « Seul le groupe sanguin doit être compatible, je pense. » Dit-il. « C'est pour ça que tu peux avoir des dons de personnes au hasard. Je ne sais pas s'il a fini par donner un rein à quelqu'un, par contre, je n'ai pas lu ce qu'il s'est passé après. »

Derek retrousse sa lèvre en direction de Peter, mais il ne montre pas ses dents et c'est aussi réel que la déception de Peter envers lui un peu plus tôt. « Ça reste quand même une histoire intéressante. »

« Mm. » Peter se ressert en salade. « Qu'étudies-tu à l'école, Stiles ? »

« Heu, eh bien, je ne suis qu'au lycée pour le moment, mais je suis surtout des classes avancées. » Dit Stiles avec hésitation. « Mais je veux aller dans la justice. Dans la police, je veux dire. Comme mon père. »

Peter hoche la tête. « Un sentiment admirable. Tu aimes les énigmes ? »

« Je les adore. » Répond Stiles, encore un peu méfiant. Mais il s'est considérablement détendu. Peter commence alors à lui recommander des auteurs et Stiles a des contre-recommandations, et maintenant Derek peut faire quelques suggestions. Puis, Peter commence à parler d'auteurs russes et bientôt, tout le monde est perdu. Cora a commencé à discuter avec sa sœur d'un boys band qu'elle aime et Laura coupe de la viande pour Tyler.

Derek se tait et regarde Peter et Stiles discuter, se sentant content pour le moment. Tous les deux semblent passionnés et animés. Peter est rarement comme ça maintenant, et Stiles, eh bien, Stiles n'est pas souvent ainsi avec lui. Il a un merveilleux sentiment de famille, d'appartenance et les choses commencent à s'arranger. Stiles s'intègre comme s'il était une pièce du puzzle que personne n'avait réalisé qui manquait. L'adolescent voit Derek les observer et pour la première fois, il ne bronche pas, mais offre à Derek un sourire timide avant de rougir et détourner le regard.

Le sourire que Derek lui renvoie est tout autant petit et timide, puis il regarde son assiette pour ne pas gâcher le moment. Il va devoir remercier sa famille entière de l'aider. Même sa mère. Même si sa seule participation a été de rester éloignée pour que Stiles ne se sente pas mal à l'aise.

Après le repas, Peter décide que Stiles devrait jouer aux échecs avec lui et Stiles accepte avec empressement parce que son père joue, mais n'a jamais été particulièrement bon. Il s'est entraîné en ligne ces derniers temps, mais n'a pas joué contre un adversaire réel. Il perd en dix mouvements et en rigole facilement. Peter ne rit pas – Peter ne rit jamais – mais il sermonne Stiles sur toute sa mauvaise stratégie d'une manière sarcastique et tendre qui n'est presque jamais dirigée sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille.

Derek les regarde pendant qu'il débarrasse la table avec Cora pour que Laura puisse coucher les petits. Il sait jouer aux échecs, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y est bon. Une fois que les restes sont rangés, il s'occupe de l'arrosage du soir des plantes, principalement pour rester en mouvement sans que ça paraisse forcé. Il a peur que, s'il s'assoit, il ne sera plus capable de garder la bonne balance attention-désintérêt envers Stiles et il risque de rendre les choses gênantes pour tout le monde. Il peut s'arrêter s'il le souhaite, partir quand il en a besoin et revenir quand Stiles gigote avec énergie et non plus avec nervosité.

Après la troisième partie, Stiles abandonne. « Je crois que je suis meilleur au jeu de go. Vous y avez déjà joué ? »

« En effet. » dit Peter. « Bien que ça remonte à longtemps. Je dois avoir un plateau de go quelque part... Non. » Il se fige. « Je l'ai perdu dans l'incendie. »

Derek tressaille. Ses mains tremblent et il lâche le petit arrosoir en plastique qu'il utilise. Il arrive à le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol, mais il met de l'eau partout. Il s'y agrippe et se retourne vers l'endroit où sont installés Stiles et Peter. Il déteste ça. La manière dont le souvenir de l'incendie peut se faufiler à chaque instant et gâcher des moments paisibles et heureux. C'est fini et pourtant, ça reste toujours présent à l'esprit de tous. Les mauvais jours de Peter son déjà difficiles pour Derek parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que, s'il avait réussi à sauver Olivia, son oncle ne serait pas comme ça. Et maintenant il doit affronter le fait que, s'il avait réussi à sauver ses frères, Talia n'aurait pas besoin si désespérément qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre que Stiles. Elle aurait été ravie de le connaître, heureuse que Derek ait trouvé quelqu'un. Et Stiles aurait pu être heureux lui aussi.

Tout aurait pu être différent. Mais ça ne l'est pas, parce qu'il n'a pas été capable de sauver qui que ce soit.

Alors maintenant tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est rester planté là et espérer que Peter ne devienne pas plus instable qu'il ne l'est déjà dans un mauvais jour, ou que Stiles de dise pas la mauvaise chose, ou pose des questions qu'il est en droit de poser. Parce que si Peter perd le contrôle, Stiles ne reviendra pas, même si Derek arrive à s'interposer à temps.

Lentement, Stiles dit. « Je peux emmener le mien, la prochaine fois. » Il ne bouge pas, mais ne se comporte pas non plus comme une proie. Ses mots sont mesurés, sa posture un peu tendue, mais pas nerveuse. Il a l'air de savoir au moins inconsciemment que Peter est sur le fil du rasoir.

Peter le fixe pendant quelques secondes qui passent dans un silence inconfortable. Puis, ses mots tout aussi calmes que ceux de Stiles, il dit : « Ce serait appréciable. » Il se relève. « Excuse-moi, je... Devrais m'en aller. »

Derek incline légèrement la tête en le regardant partir. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il est reconnaissant envers Stiles cependant, donc il pense devoir l'exprimer. « Merci. »

« Hein ? » répond Stiles sans aucune élégance en regardant la direction où Peter a disparu, les sourcils froncés. « Il va bien ? »

Derek repose doucement l'arrosoir et se passe une main sur le visage. « Ça l'a pris par surprise. Le plateau de go. » Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, essayant de décider ce qu'il peut dire et ce qu'il garde pour lui. « Ça aurait pu être pire. Tu comprends ? »

« Ouais. » Stiles détourne les yeux, faisant lentement tourner une tour entre ses doigts. « C'est comme ça parfois, hein ? Une fois, au centre commercial... J'ai vu cette femme porter _exactement_ la même blouse que celle de ma mère sur une des dernières photos qu'on a d'elle. Je... » Sa voix vacille, puis il hausse les épaules. « Je sais que je ne peux pas appréhender l' _étendue_ de ce qui est arrivé à ta famille, mais je pense que je peux au moins comprendre ça. »

« Je suis désolé. Pour ta maman. Je sais bien que ça n'arrange pas les choses, mais je suis sincère. » Derek détourne les yeux quelques secondes avant de reposer les yeux sur lui. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit à propos d'étendue. C'était ta maman, ta famille. »

« Oui. » Stiles y pense quelques instants, regardant Derek recommencer à arroser les plantes. Il semble soudain se rendre compte qu'ils sont seuls dans la pièce. Le silence ne paraît plus aussi gênant, cependant. « Écoute, je, heu... Je suis désolé. Je sais que j'ai pas été cool à propos de toute cette histoire. On devrait - »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ce qu'ils devraient faire, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et se referme. Talia ne se préoccupe pas de faire savoir son retour, tout le monde dans la maison sait que c'est elle à son odeur et à son battement de cœur. Elle entre dans la cuisine avant que Derek puisse réagir, voit Stiles et s'arrête. Stiles se tend immédiatement. Ils ont tous perdu la notion du temps entre le repas et les parties d'échec. Il est déjà huit heures.

Finalement, après un instant de silence trop long pour être confortable, Talia dit : « Salut Derek. Bonsoir, Stiles. »

Stiles repose la tour avec un bruit sec et répond d'une voix tendue : « Bonsoir, Mme Hale. »

Derek soupire et dit au revoir au reste de leur conversation. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas vraiment blâmer sa mère. Elle n'est pas rentrée plus tôt et, s'il avait fait attention, il aurait entendu sa voiture. « Salut, maman. » Il lui rend sa salutation parce que les dernières minutes lui ont rappelé à quel point il est chanceux de l'avoir, même s'il est toujours en colère contre elle. C'est sa mère, et il l'aime.

« Laura a commandé Grec. On a mis ta part au four. Celle de papa aussi, si tu veux attendre qu'il rentre à la maison. » Puis il fait sortir Stiles de la pièce, se figurant que c'est la meilleure façon de gérer la situation.

Stiles n'est pas contre une retraite stratégique. En quittant la cuisine sur les talons de Derek, il regarde sa montre et dit : « Holala, je dois y aller. Je n'ai fait _aucun_ de mes devoirs et papa rendre à la maison dans moins d'une heure. »

Derek fait une tête _oups._ « Laisse-moi aller chercher tes habits dans le sèche-linge. » Dit-il. Il essaie de se dépêcher, sachant que Stiles sera mal à l'aise, debout tout seul dans l'entrée. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de prendre un moment pour plonger son visage dans les vêtements secs de son compagnon, respirant son odeur. Il espère ne pas rougir en lui rendant ses affaires. Si c'est le cas, Stiles ne dit rien. Il se contente d'aller dans une salle de bain pour se changer, laissant les habits de Peter bien pliés sur le meuble.

La pluie s'est transformé en crachin. Stiles regarde dehors, soupire et dit : « Je suppose que tu vas devoir me ramener à la maison. »

Derek hausse les épaules. « Pas de problème. » Il prend les clés du pick-up de son père sur le crochet vers la porte d'entrée, où il les a mises parce que c'est leur place habituelle. Il attrape sa veste en cuir et l'enfile, puis passe son regard de Stiles à l'extérieur. « Tu veux une veste ou quelque chose ? Ça ne dérangera pas Peter si tu gardes le pull un peu plus longtemps. » Ce n'est pas encore le moment de lui proposer sa veste à lui, même s'il en meurt d'envie.

« Ça va aller. » Dit Stiles nonchalamment. Derek hoche la tête. Il fait un geste en direction de la porte, ne voulant pas forcer Stiles à faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne veut pas faire partir le jeune homme avant qu'il ne soit prêt. L'adolescent est agité en se dirigeant vers le pick-up, puis en s'y installant. « Merci pour... Heu, merci pour aujourd'hui. Pas seulement pour être venu me chercher mais... Tu sais. Pour le repas et tout ça. »

Derek démarre le véhicule, met sa ceinture et fait demi-tour dans la longue allée devant la maison. « De rien. » Il se stoppe avant de pouvoir ajouter autre chose, mais le conseil de Cora est toujours présent dans son esprit. _Stoppe le rouleau compresseur._ Puis il continue en changeant légèrement de sujet. « De toute manière, tu nous as déjà repayés. »

Stiles lui lance un regard oblique et s'agite pendant encore une minute avant que la curiosité n'ait raison de lui. « Comment ça ? »

La vérité c'est que, pour Derek, le simple fait que Stiles soit venu est une grande récompense, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut dire à voix haute. « Oncle Peter. Tu lui as parlé. À propos de choses qui l'intéressent, et d'une manière dont on n'est pas vraiment capables. » Et c'est quelque chose pour laquelle toute la meute est reconnaissante. Même Talia.

« Vous arrivez pas à suivre, hein ? » Demande Stiles, souriant malgré lui.

« Non seulement, on mord la poussière, mais certains d'entre nous se font piétiner pour faire bonne mesure. »

« Ça ne m'a pas dérangé de lui parler. Même si je me suis pissé dessus quand il est arrivé. Littéralement. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas pour ce que j'ai fait dans son pantalon mais, si on regarde bien, c'est de sa faute... »

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner. « Bon dieu, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne peux pas dire ? » Puis il se calme un peu et secoue la tête. « Si ça peut aider, il n'est pas toujours aussi... » Il se tait un moment, cherchant le mot le plus approprié. « Sauvage. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. » Stiles hausse les épaules. « Au moins, ce n'est pas ta famille entière qui me hait. »

« Non, en effet. » Acquiesce Derek. Il pense entrer dans les détails, mais laisse tomber. Petite victoire.

Stiles est calme pour le reste du chemin et, le temps qu'ils se garent devant chez lui, la pluie s'est arrêtée. « Merci pour la balade. » Dit-il en sautant hors de la cabine du pick-up.

« Ça va aller pour l'école demain ? » Demande Derek avant que Stiles ne puisse refermer la porte. Il n'offre pas directement à Stiles de venir le chercher, Stiles n'est pas impuissant.

« Ça va le faire. » Dit Stiles. Il hésite, puis ajoute. « Mais, merci. Encore. Je veux dire, pour avoir demandé. Je veux dire... À bientôt, d'accord ? »

Derek hoche la tête et prend ça comme une nouvelle victoire, que Stiles ait accepté sa demi-proposition d'aide. Et qu'il ait dit _à bientôt_ , ce qui est bien plus encourageant que _à plus tard_. « À bientôt. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire ^^ Rendez-vous le 10 février pour la suite !**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour les petits pious ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Bien, j'espère ^^

Comme toujours, voici l'heure des remerciements !

Alors merci à **Lily, Drayy, Alice** pour leur petit commentaire.

Merci aussi à Bruniblondi et Orange Sanguine pour le soutien !

Et bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il est tard ce soir-là et Derek se sent plutôt bien sur le déroulement de la journée, pour être honnête, quand on frappe à sa porte. Il lève les yeux pour voir Cora entrer sans attendre sa permission. « Doooonc... » dit-elle et Derek soupire, prêt à entendre les commentaires sur son incapacité romantique, ou sur les grains de beauté de son compagnon ou quelque chose d'entièrement inapproprié. Mais pour une fois, Cora est parfaitement sérieuse en disant : « Tu penses que c'est qui qui a tailladé les pneus de Stiles ? »

Derek est pris au dépourvu par la question et il se contente de la regarder un long moment. Ce n'est pas si surprenant qu'elle l'ait entendu parler à Laura. Dans une maison pleine de loups-garous, il ne peut y avoir d'intimité qu'entre les murs des chambres insonorisées, et encore. Mais il ne s'est pas attendu à ce qu'elle aborde le sujet. « Est-ce que les œufs crus et les œufs cuits ont une odeur différente pour toi ? »

« Heu, quoi ? » Demande Cora avec un petit rire. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Hey, si tu as le droit de me surprendre avec des questions, moi aussi. » Derek hausse les épaules. « Mais pour répondre à la tienne : quelqu'un de son école. Je n'en sais pas plus que ça. Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi demander pourquoi ? » Demande Cora avant de secouer la tête. « Parce que je suis inquiète, cette question. C'est vraiment pas cool de faire ça. »

« Je suis d'accord. Et je suis presque certain que ce n'est pas le premier coup bas qu'on lui fait. C'est peut-être juste le pire. »

« Tu lui en as parlé ? » Se renseigne Cora.

« Il ne veut pas en parler, Cora. Il ne voulait même pas que son père sache ce qui est arrivé à sa voiture aujourd'hui. »

La jeune femme y réfléchit quelques instants, s'asseyant à l'envers sur la chaise de Derek et posant ses coudes sur le dossier. « Je ne comprends pas. » Dit-elle finalement. « Je peux voir pourquoi les gens sont jaloux, mais il y a un pas énorme entre jalousie et vandalisme, et je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre quel est ce pas. »

Derek replie une jambe et enroule ses doigts autour de son tibia. « Je ne sais pas. Mais... » Il soupire et s'empêche de décrire l'odeur de désespoir et de _faim_ qui régnait dans la pièce dans laquelle Stiles est entré comme un souffle d'air frais. Il ne veut pas dégoûter sa sœur de la Cérémonie de Recherche. Pas alors qu'elle est encore si jeune et a une chance de trouver quelqu'un. « Mais Stiles m'a dit, au début, qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser mon offre parce que ça lui causerait des problèmes. Il m'a dit qu'il serait un paria. Je pensais qu'il plaisantait à l'époque, mais... Peut-être pas en fait. Et puis après il a dit que personne ne pensait que je l'ai choisi _sérieusement._ »

« Eh bien _ça_ , c'est peut-être la faute de maman. » Dit Cora en reniflant. « Mais je peux voir ce que tu penses. » Ses yeux s'illuminent. « Je sais ! Je vais aller vérifier son école ! »

« Heu, répète un peu ? » Derek hausse un sourcil. « Je sais que je n'ai pas l'ouïe aussi bonne que celle d'Oncle Peter, mais j'ai cru entendre que tu allais aller dans son école pour voir comment ça se passe. J'ai clairement des hallucinations auditives. »

« Fais pas ta drama queen... » Répond Cora en levant les yeux au ciel. « S'il veut pas t'en parler, comment t'es censé savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Attendre qu'il soit prêt ? » Suggère Derek, bien qu'il sache que sa proposition tombe dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Cora perd de son exubérance. « Il avait des bleus. » Finit-elle par avouer. « Je les ai vus quand il se changeait. Je ne pense pas qu'il réalise que j'ai vu. J'attendrais bien qu'il soit prêt... Mais... Si jamais il est trop tard ? »

Les muscles de Derek se contractent et Cora peut entendre les os de ses doigts frotter les uns contre les autres. « Quoi ? »

« Il n'était pas _méchamment_ blessé. » Dit Cora anxieusement. « Ça m'a fait penser à ce qu'il aurait si on l'avait poussé contre un mur, ou s'il était tombé sur quelque chose. Peut-être que c'est rien. Tu as dit qu'il est maladroit. Mais... Si c'est _quelque chose_ , je pense qu'on doit le savoir, et je ne pense pas qu'il va nous le dire. »

« Il ne devrait pas avoir mal _du tout!_ » Dit Derek entre ses dents. Il s'oblige à prendre une grande inspiration. « C'est juste que je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'on fourre notre nez là dedans. »

Cora lui adresse un sourire incertain. « Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission ? »

Derek hausse les deux sourcils. « Heu, tu as déjà _rencontré_ Stiles ? Il ne pardonne pas vraiment facilement quand on lui a fait défaut. Tu auras peut-être remarqué. »

Cora lui fait une grimace. « Bien. Mon grand frère a toujours raison. »

« Hu hu. Je sais dire quand tu te moques, tu sais. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles farfouille dans le frigo et arrive rapidement à la conclusion qu'il n'aura pas le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit avant que son père ne rentre. Il fait rapidement quelques sandwiches à la dinde avec des avocats et du gruyère, comme son père les aime. Ça devra suffire. Sans sa voiture, il ne peut pas vraiment aller faire les courses. Il aurait aimé penser à demander un peu de ce qu'il restait du Grec. Il est sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-huit pourcent qu'ils lui auraient donné tout ce qu'il aurait pu porter.

Ça a été une soirée très éclairante, ça c'est sûr. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris de demander à Derek de l'emmener chez les Hale. Un mélange de beaucoup de choses. Une part de lui a eu l'impression qu'il devrait faire quelque chose pour Derek en retour de la faveur qu'il lui a rendue et il sait – même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre – que ça a fait plaisir au loup. Une autre part de lui a pensé à ce qu'Allison lui a dit, qu'il trouverait ses réponses en apprenant à connaître la meute. Et une troisième part de lui se sentait tout simplement seule. Après l'après-midi pourri qu'il a eu, rentrer chez lui, dans une maison vide, et rester seul était terriblement rébarbatif.

Mais il a été surpris de voir combien il s'est amusé chez les Hale. Cora était sympa et amusante et Laura avait une manière d'être qui lui rappelait un peu sa mère. Et Peter, eh bien, que peut-il dire à propos de Peter ? Il était à la fois terrifiant et fascinant. Ils l'ont fait se sentir le bienvenu. Talia avait toujours l'air de le haïr, mais il ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde dans la vie.

Ça, combiné avec le souvenir frappant des biceps très attirants de Derek le font se sentir plutôt bien. Il vient juste de s'asseoir pour commencer ses devoirs quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et son père rentre. Il reste quelques minutes silencieux en se séparant de tout son attirail. « Salut Stiles. » Dit-il en venant dans la cuisine.

« Salut papa. » Répond Stiles en mordillant le bout de son crayon. « Il y a quelques sandwiches pour toi. »

« Tu as déjà mangé ? » Demande Tom.

« Yepp. » Stiles lève les yeux. « Heu, en fait, j'ai mangé chez Derek. Je suis allé chez lui après l'école. »

Son père lui lance un regard, les sourcils haussés, mais il n'a pas l'air particulièrement surpris. « Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« Je crois, oui. Ses sœurs sont sympas. Les parents n'étaient pas là. » Stiles continue de mâchouiller son crayon.

« Je n'ai pas vu ta Jeep dehors. » Fait remarquer Tom. « Ça a un rapport ? »

« Oui. » Répond l'adolescent. « Elle ne voulait pas démarrer. Je l'ai appelé pour lui demander s'il pouvait passer me prendre. Je ne voulais pas te déranger en plein boulot. » Il griffonne la réponse à une de ses questions d'histoire. Il a appris avec l'expérience à faire une copie de tous ses devoirs avant de les apporter à l'école, au cas où ils seraient détruits ou que les professeurs les 'perdent'. « J'irai jeter un œil demain quand il fera meilleur et j'appellerai une dépanneuse au besoin. »

« Okay. » Répond Tom. Il y a quelques minutes de silence pendant que le shérif mange un sandwich. « Autre chose que tu veux me dire ? »

« Oui. On a besoin de faire passer une loi disant qu'il devrait être illégal pour Derek Hale de marcher sous la pluie avec des T-shirts col V. »

Le shérif manque s'étouffer avec son sandwich. Il mâche prudemment, déglutit et dit : « Je vais voir ça. » Il secoue légèrement la tête avant d'ajouter : « Je suis content que vous vous entendiez mieux tous les deux. »

Stiles marmonne quelque chose avant de consacrer toute son attention à ses devoirs.

Il se lève tôt le matin suivant, à cinq heures. Il attrape une barre de céréales, un café dans une thermos et quitte la maison. Il met environ une demi-heure à arriver à pieds à l'école. Le sol est toujours humide, boueux même à certains endroits, mais il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir. Il fait frais, mais c'est supportable. Le silence du petit matin est apaisant.

Il soulève le capot de la Jeep et commence son inspection. À son grand soulagement, la solution est aussi simple qu'il l'avait espéré. Personne ne s'est défoulé sur son moteur à la tronçonneuse. Ils ont juste enlevé ses bougies d'allumage. Il soupire et commence à marcher en direction du centre-ville. Il a parcouru un peu plus d'un kilomètre et demie quand une voiture s'arrête à sa hauteur. C'est une voiture de sport rouge vif et la femme derrière le volant ne lui est pas inconnue. Kate Argent.

« Besoin que je te dépose ? » Lui demande-t-elle.

Stiles y réfléchit prudemment. Il n'est pas certain d'apprécier cette femme, et il ne lui fait définitivement pas confiance, mais il ne pense pas qu'elle lui veuille vraiment du mal. Donc il répond « Okay. » et monte dans la voiture. Elle conduit avec les fenêtres grandes ouvertes malgré le froid. Mais il peut toujours sentir son parfum. Elle porte le même genre que celui d'Allison. « J'allais au magasin de pièces détachées. »

« Ils seront ouverts si tôt ? » Demande Kate.

« Non, pas avant une heure. » Répond Stiles. « Mais je pensais devoir y aller à pieds. »

« Laisse-moi t'offrir le petit-déjeuner. » Propose Kate.

Stiles s'agite dans son siège, mais répond : « D'accord. »

Ils arrivent en ville. À quelques boutiques du magasin automobile, il y a un petit café-restaurant. Kate se gare en face et ils rentrent à l'intérieur. Stiles sent le bacon et le sirop d'érable et son estomac grogne lourdement. Kate lui sourit et le dirige vers une table. Une serveuse leur apporte un café. Stiles résiste à l'envie de pointer le menu en disant 'un de chaque'. Il a quelques économies, bien sûr, mais les pneus en ont mangé une bonne partie.

« Alors, » commence Kate. « Tu as repensé à mon offre ? »

Stiles passe une main dans ses cheveux. Kate a raison à propos d'une chose : il a besoin d'aide. Les tours qu'on lui joue sont en train de s'aggraver et il ne sait pas du tout quoi faire à ce propos. Tout ce qu'il peut faire pour se défendre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Tout ce qu'il peut faire pour le moment, c'est encaisser sans rien dire. C'est généralement une bonne stratégie contre les harceleurs, mais il n'a pas les moyens de s'acheter une nouvelle voiture. Et son père commence à remarquer les bleus. Il n'a rien dit, pas encore. Mais Stiles sait qu'il a remarqué. Il en a une belle collection en ce moment, après avoir été bombardé avec des balles de crosse alors qu'il allait aux vestiaires. Il pourrait gérer ça, mais les profs empirent les choses. Ses notes sont au niveau du sol et pour une fois, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Quand il a essayé de contester une mauvaise note qu'il a eue en anglais, sa prof a ricané en lui demandant pourquoi il se préoccupait d'échouer, maintenant qu'il avait un loup-garou.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne voit pas en quoi Kate Argent pourrait l'aider avec ça. Ce n'est pas par les loups-garous qu'il est harcelé c'est par les humains. Et après sa soirée chez les Hale, il a le curieux sentiment que les Hale ne seraient pas très heureux de la manière dont il est traité. Il a vu cette expression plusieurs fois sur le visage de Derek, la colère noire qui est apparue dans ses yeux quand il a vu les pneus. Derek est vraiment furieux que la voiture de Stiles ait été vandalisée et la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a rien dit est probablement parce qu'il pense toujours avant de parler.

« Oui. » Finit-il par dire. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Kate tend la main et agrippe la sienne. « Tu as été vraiment courageux, Stiles. Je sais que ça a dû être difficile pour toi. Et je sais que ce n'est pas aussi facile que simplement dire non à Derek. »

« Oui. » Acquiesce Stiles.

La serveuse revient encore. Il prend leur 'spécial oiseau tombé du lit', qui comprend deux œufs, trois pancakes et deux tranches de bacon. Kate commande des crêpes.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Répond finalement le jeune homme. « J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas m'en sortir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas juste laissé tombé et continué sa route. »

« C'est parce que tu ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il t'a choisi. » Répond Kate. « Tu es assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il doit y avoir une raison. »

« Oui, mais les informations que j'ai se contredisent. La moitié parle d'un mystérieux lien entre les âmes alors que l'autre moitié explique les différentes choses à faire pour attirer un compagnon loup-garou. »

« Oh, chaton. » Dit Kate avec un sourire sympathique. « Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Il t'a choisi parce que tu es le fils du shérif. »

Stiles en reste bouche bée. « Tu... Mais il - »

« Tout s'éclaire, non ? » Kate ajoute de la crème dans son café. « Rien de mystique là dedans. Mais pour Talia Hale, qui est l'une des avocates les plus célèbres de la ville, non, de l'état, former une alliance avec le shérif du comté lui donnerait l'opportunité de faire tout ce qu'elle veut par ici. Tu vois ? C'est beaucoup plus plausible que Derek Hale qui est attiré par _toi._ »

« Oui, je... » Stiles a l'impression d'avoir été frappé de plein fouet. _C'est plausible._ C'est la première explication qu'il entend qui fasse sens. La manière dont Kate a accentué son dernier mot donne l'impression d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur, parce que la famille Hale le voulant pour des connexions politiques est autrement plus crédible que le superbe Derek Hale attiré par l'adolescent agité et maladroit.

Kate le laisse penser ses paroles pendant quelques minutes, sa cuillère tintant contre sa tasse. « Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qui lui est passé par la tête quand il t'a vu. » Dit-elle. « Je ne sais pas si ça a été une décision impulsive ou s'il avait planifié ça. Tu n'étais pas sur la liste, donc il ne s'attendait probablement pas à e voir là-bas. »

Stiles passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Ça n'aurait pas été plus crédible si Cora avait été celle à me choisir ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répond Kate. « Mais Cora est jeune et, de ce que j'ai pu voir d'elle, elle est plutôt... eh bien, je ne veux pas utiliser le mot _simple_ , mais elle est moins sournoise que beaucoup de loups que j'ai rencontré. Elle n'aurait pas réussi à te manipuler correctement. »

« Derek a été très gentil avec moi. » dit Stiles mais, à peine les mots sont-ils sortis de sa bouche qu'il se rend compte d'à quel point ils ont l'air pathétiques.

« _Bien évidemment._ » Dit Kate. « Il sait que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis. Que tu n'es pas très apprécié. Il est en train de faire en sorte d'être la seule personne de laquelle tu dépendes. »

Stiles baisse le regard sur la table, croisant ses doigts ensemble. « Ce n'est pas... C'est pas comme ça. »

« Oh, mon cœur... Je sais que c'est difficile de ne pas se laisser séduire par lui. Mais il t'utilise. Peut-être pas de la manière dont tu pensais, mais quand même... Tout ce que tu es pour eux, c'est un moyen d'arriver à une fin. Et c'est de ça que je parle quand je dis 'victime de la culture lycanthrope'. Tu n'avais même pas réalisé qu'ils t'utilisaient. Et ils n'y ont pas pensé à deux fois, tu sais. Parce qu'ils se pensent tellement mieux que les humains. Tu es comme... Une fourmi pour eux. Ils s'en moquent s'ils te blessent. »

Il y a un long silence pendant lequel la serveuse leur apporte leur nourriture. Stiles fixe son regard sur son assiette, son appétit complètement perdu. Il repense au regard sur le visage de Derek quand ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture, la façon dont il s'est mis en colère pour ses pneus, la manière qu'il avait de paraître si heureux que Stiles ait accepté de venir chez lui.

« Peut-être que Derek pense que tu es mignon. » Dit Kate en haussant les épaules. « Mais tu sais que c'est lui qui a bousillé tes pneus, non ? »

Stiles tressaille. « Quoi ? »

« Tu penses que c'est un gamin de ton école qui a fait ça ? » Demande Kate en coupant ses crêpes avec force. « Voyons, ces pneus étaient réduits en charpie. C'était un loup. Si ce n'était pas l'idée de Talia, alors c'était Peter. C'est en enfoiré vicieux et fourbe, ne l'oublie jamais. Ils t'éloignent de tes camarades, ils t'isolent de tes pairs. »

« Vous savez, mes pairs n'ont pas besoin de leur aide pour m'isoler. » Réplique Stiles.

« Ça n'empêche rien. » Kate hausse les épaules.

Stiles verse du sirop sur ses pancakes et l'étale doucement. « Mais si c'est ça leur plan, pourquoi Talia a réagi aussi mal le jour où je suis arrivé avec Derek ? »

Kate fait un geste d'ignorance. « Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas son plan. Laisse-moi deviner, c'est arrivé soudainement ? » Elle le voit se tortiller. « Et il s'est jeté sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne t'a pas laissé une chance de dire non ou de poser des questions. »

« Oui, c'est... c'est arrivé comme ça. » Admet Stiles. Il sent ses yeux le brûler, et il les frotte impatiemment, se maudissant d'avoir été un tel idiot. Ça ne devrait pas être une surprise que Derek ne se soucie pas de lui. C'est à ça qu'il s'est attendu depuis le premier jour. Il est déterminé à ne pas montrer à quel point ça l'affecte.

« Mais, tu vois, je pense qu'ils ont fait une erreur. » Kate lui sourit. « Je pense que tu es bien plus intelligent et résistant que ce qu'ils pensaient. Tu as seize ans, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Je vais avoir dix-sept ans dans quelques semaines. »

« Donc ça nous donne un an avant que tu aies à fournir une réponse officielle, alors. On ne va pas avoir besoin de plus de six mois. Donne-moi six mois, Stiles. Je ne te demande pas le reste de ta vie comme Derek Hale. Juste six mois. Et ensuite, on peut te sortir de là – et faire de toi un héros quand on prouvera que les Hale ont essayé de manipuler une ville entière. »

Stiles coupe ses œufs en petits morceaux avec le bout de sa fourchette. « Comment ? »

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'opportunité qu'on a, Stiles ? D'avoir quelqu'un _à l'intérieur_ d'une meute de loups-garous ? » Demande Kate, les yeux brillant d'excitation. « Ils sont tellement prudents avec ceux qu'ils invitent, mais ça... C'est notre première chance d'avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas. D'avoir des informations sur ce qu'ils prévoient de faire. De _prouver_ que ce ne sont que des animaux. »

Un million d'émotions se bousculent dans l'esprit de Stiles à ces mots. La peur d'avoir à affronter une meute de loups-garous. La fierté, parce que Kate semble voir du bon en lui, le bon qu'il _sait être là_ à l'opposé de ce que Derek prétend voir. La colère à la possibilité que Derek l'utilise pour atteindre son père. La tristesse, que le loup-garou ne se soucie pas vraiment de lui. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à démêler tout ça.

« Toi et moi, on peut faire ça. » Dit Kate, ses yeux brillant, et elle touche le genou de Stiles sous la table. Sa main s'attarde. Stiles lève les yeux en rougissant et regarde son haut coupé court et le collier qui attire l'attention sur sa poitrine. Son maquillage est parfait, et elle lui sourit.

 _Elle flirte avec moi_ réalise-t-il lentement. Ça semble ridicule, que cette femme parfaitement raffinée qui est plus vieille que Derek, soit attirée par quelqu'un comme lui. Mais ça semble vraiment être le cas.

« On peut le faire, Stiles. » Répète-t-elle en touchant son genou à nouveau.

« Okay. » Dit Stiles en laissant son regard s'attarder un peu plus que nécessaire. « Okay, faisons... faisons ça. »

Ils parlent un peu en mangeant à propos de ce que Stiles sait de la famille jusqu'à présent. Il lui dit avoir rencontré Peter, Cora et les autres. Kate grimace un peu quand il mentionne les deux enfants, disant quelque chose à propos d'élevage. Stiles ne lui en dit pas beaucoup parce qu'il n'en _sait_ pas beaucoup, bien qu'il mentionne que Peter lui fait peur. Il se demande à quel point la soirée d'hier a été orchestrée pour lui. _Bien évidemment_ qu'ils sont gentils avec lui, puisqu'ils veulent quelque chose de lui.

Kate paie leur repas quand ils quittent le restaurant à sept heures précises juste quand le magasin automobile ouvre ses portes. Ça lui donne quinze minutes pour acheter ses bougies et retourner à l'école s'il ne veut pas être en retard. Il ne pourrait jamais le faire en marchant, mais Kate lui a déjà proposé de le raccompagner. En quittant le café, Stiles voit un chat errant sortir de l'allée d'à côté et s'approcher. Un des autres clients assis à une table extérieure lui lance un morceau de jambon, qu'il attrape avant de trottiner précautionneusement vers eux.

Stiles est sur le point de dire qu'il aurait aimé garder quelque chose pour lui quand Kate dit « Argh, file de là, sale petit - » en donnant un coup de pieds dans les côtes du chat. Celui-ci file sans un bruit et retourne dans l'allée.

C'est comme recevoir un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Il fixe Kate un long moment avant de baisser la tête et détourner le regard.

Elle l'a atteint pendant le petit-déjeuner et maintenant, il est extrêmement déçu par lui-même. Il s'est laissé avoir par son joli visage et son parfum. Il a oublié que l'OLL est un groupe haineux, que même le gouvernement les qualifie ainsi et qu'ils ont fait des choses plutôt horribles. il était contrarié par ses pneus et il l'a laissée le manipuler. Mais elle fait exactement ce qu'elle accuse les Hale de faire : essayer de devenir amie avec lui de gagner sa confiance pour l'utiliser à ses propres fins.

Il n'est peut-être pas sûr des motivations de Derek ou de la raison pour laquelle le loup-garou l'a choisi à la Cérémonie, mais s'il y a une chose dont il est certain, c'est de la personnalité de Derek. Il est sûr que Derek n'a pas sauvé des écureuils et des opossums pendant des années en préparation à courtiser le fils du shérif.

En résumé : Kate est cruelle, Derek ne l'est pas.

« Tu as toujours besoin que je te dépose ? » Demande Kate en offrant un sourire resplendissant à Stiles.

« Oui, merci. Laissez-moi juste le temps d'acheter rapidement mes bougies. » Dit Stiles avant de s'engouffrer dans le magasin. Il a besoin de quelques minutes pour se calmer, pour se reconcentrer. Parce que maintenant, il doit se poser une question importante. Qu'est-ce que Kate _veut_ de lui, exactement ? Qu'est-elle en train de préparer qui nécessite son aide à lui ? Et meilleure question, comment se sortir de cette situation sans qu'elle ne se venge de lui ?

Pour le moment, il décide de ne rien dire du tout. Il achète ses bougies, et Kate la ramène à l'école. Elle se penche et lui embrasse la joue quand il sort de sa voiture.

Il fixe sa voiture rouge pendant un long moment avant de se résoudre à oublier l'incident. C'est juste un nouveau moyen de le harceler. Il gère les petites frappes, et il ne veut pas penser à ça plus que nécessaire. Au moins, il a gagné un petit-déjeuner et un aller-retour en voiture. Autant voir le bon côté des choses.

Donc il n'en parle pas à Scott quand ils sont dans les vestiaires pendant leur séance de sport – Scott a eu une crise d'asthme et Stiles sèche ce cours parce que c'est franchement dangereux pour lui d'y assister ces jours-ci – même s'il raconte à Scott une version dramatique de l'histoire des pneus. Complétée d'une description détaillée du corps injuste de Derek le tentant sous la pluie. Scott pense qu'il est complètement idiot de ne pas avoir arraché son pantalon pour se jeter sur Derek. Pour être honnête, Stiles pense que son meilleur ami a raison.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si ce soir, ma Jeep ne démarre pas, il va y avoir un sacré incident. » Dit-il et Scott acquiesce. Puis il pense au pauvre chat affamé dans l'allée. « Heu, t'es occupé après l'école ? »

« Je travaille chez Deaton. » Répond Scott.

« Okay. » Répond Stiles. Deaton. Bien sûr ! Quel meilleur endroit où apporter un chat errant ? Et il sait déjà exactement qui va l'aider.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou mes petites lucioles ! Eh bien dites donc, le retour de Kate vous a tous mis en joie, dites-moi ^^ Je savais que ça vous plairait ;)

Pour ce chapitre-ci, je voudrais remercier **Rosy-Lisa** (La suite pour maintenant ! Et tous les mercredis), **Drayy** , **Fansterek** et **Alice** , merci à vous !

Merci également à Bruniblondi pour la correction et Orange Sanguine pour le soutien indéfectible.

Et bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Derek sort du lit, il a un SMS de Stiles. 'Jeep ok' lit-il. 'juste besoin de nouvelles bougies. Encore merci pr hier'

Il répond 'Content d'avoir pu aider.' et commence sa routine du matin. Il se demande intérieurement si les bougies étaient défectueuses ou si elles manquaient tout simplement. Au vu de l'emploi du pluriel, il pencherait pour la seconde solution. Il suppose que quelque chose peut clocher avec toutes les bougies d'un coup, mais ça semble improbable. Encore une fois, il n'y connaît pas grand-chose en voitures.

Il n'a pas de nouvelles de Stiles jusqu'à bien plus tard dans la journée, et il a une impression de déjà-vu parce que Stiles lui demande 'T OQP après le boulot ajd?'

Derek fixe le message. Si quelque chose d'autre est arrivé à la voiture de Stiles, ça va ruer dans les chaumières. Il essaie de ne pas faire de conclusions hâtives, mais c'est difficile. 'Non. Pourquoi ?'

'g vu 1 chat errant en ville ki avait l'air pitoyable. G pensé ke le mec o écureuils voudrait enfiler cape, mask et slip apparent pr 1 ptit sauvetage'

Derek a besoin d'une minute pour dompter son téléphone, mais quand c'est fait, il envoie une image d'Edna Mode des Indestructibles avec écrit dessus 'Pas de capes !' Après ça, il envoie 'Je peux échanger le slip apparent contre une cage et une boite de thon ? On se retrouve où ?'

'devant le café avec les bons œufs' répond Stiles. 'c là ke je l'ai vu ce mat1'

'Je serai là. À quelle heure ?' Derek est déjà en train de penser à comment faire entrer un chat probablement sauvage dans une cage. Il regarde le café-restau sur son téléphone et voit qu'il est spécialisé dans les petits déjeuners. Le thon n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée dans ce cas. Un animal apeuré va vouloir de la nourriture familière.

'M'en fiche, je ss deja la'

'Tu fais des progrès ?' Derek se demande ce que Stiles fait dans un lieu pour petit déjeuner aussi tard, et s'il a passé tout l'après-midi là-bas.

'Elle a montré sa tête 1 ou 2 fois, elle a l'air amical mais timide'

'Donc elle n'est pas sauvage. C'est un bon point.' Il regarde l'heure. 'Tu vas la garder ?'

'J'y ai pas encore pensé' répond Stiles.

'Okay. Je serai là dans 45 minutes.' Ça devrait lui laisser assez de temps pour finir ce qu'il a à faire au travail, appeler un autre café qui sert ce genre de nourriture toute la journée pour commander et s'arrêter dans une animalerie pour acheter une cage de transport. Stiles répond par un simple 'k'. Il doit être occupé. Il lui traverse alors l'esprit, pendant qu'il est en train de commander à manger, qu'il est cinq heures passées et que Stiles n'a probablement pas mangé, et que ça fait peut-être un moment qu'il est au café. Alors il commande assez pour eux deux, s'imaginant qu'ils peuvent donner quelques miettes au chat.

Stiles est assis à une table extérieure quand il arrive. Le restaurant est fermé depuis quelques heures, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'empêcher de faire comme chez lui. Ses devoirs sont étalés en face de lui et il y a une tasse de café vide venant du café au coin de la rue sur la table. Il lève le regard quand Derek se gare sur le parking. Son expression est un peu méfiante, mais son odeur est irrévocablement heureuse de voir Derek arriver. Derek le rejoint avec la cage de transport dans une main et les sacs de nourriture dans l'autre.

« Pour nous. » Dit Derek en faisant un petit sourire à Stiles en s'asseyant. « J'ai pensé qu'elle préférerait ça au thon. Elle a plus l'habitude. » Il prend un morceau d'omelette et le met au fond de la cage, puis fait la même chose avec du bacon. Il pose ensuite la cage contre le mur et s'assoit, poussant les cartons de nourriture vers Stiles. « J'ai pris un peu de tout, donc prends ce que tu veux. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit Stiles en fondant sur les cartons. « Tu es le meilleur ! » Ajoute-t-il la bouche pleine, complètement indifférent à ce que les gens peuvent penser.

« Dit celui qui est resté ici tout l'après-midi pour amadouer un chat errant. » Réplique Derek. C'est définitivement un compliment.

« C'était plus facile quand le café a fermé. » Dit Stiles, la bouche toujours pleine. « C'est pas comme si c'était si génial que ça. Rester à la maison et travailler, ou s'asseoir ici et travailler. Oh, hé, la voilà ! » Il fait un geste en direction de l'allée où la tête du chat apparaît. Sa fourrure devait autrefois être blanche avec des petites taches grises. Elle est maintenant toute sale et emmêlée et ses côtes sont visibles. Elle a une oreille entaillée et un œil trouble. Stiles lance une tranche de bacon dans sa direction et elle approche prudemment. « Les gens ce matin lui mettaient des coups de pied. » Dit-il, une lèvre retroussée.

Derek approuve l'expression. Ça correspond à son sentiment sur le sujet. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez les gens ? » Demande-t-il de manière rhétorique en secouant la tête. Il lève le visage et prend de brèves, presque délicates inspirations par le nez.

Stiles le regarde avec une certaine fascination. « Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? » Demande-t-il, curieux.

« D'elle ? » Répond Derek. « Elle est seule. Il n'y a pas d'autres chats ici. Pas de chatons qui attendent d'être nourris, et elle n'est pas enceinte non plus. Elle est malade, mais ce n'est pas fatal. Je suppose qu'on pouvait s'y attendre, si elle se nourrit d'ordures. Elle n'est pas si effrayée que ça, juste... Prudente. »

« Mon pote, si tu peux sentir ça sur un chat à plus de cinq mètres, je n'aimerais pas savoir ce que tu peux sentir sur _moi !_ » Lâche Stiles.

Derek lui lance un regard et, après un moment, hausse légèrement les épaules. Il sent le piège là, quelque part. « C'est considéré impoli d'utiliser notre odorat pour découvrir quelque chose sur quelqu'un. Particulièrement sur un humain. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas éviter, mais il y en a d'autres qu'on peut. »

Stiles lance un autre morceau de bacon à mi-chemin entre le chat et la cage et s'applique à manger ses œufs pour gagner du temps. Au soulagement de Derek, il ne demande pas à savoir ce que Derek peut sentir sur lui sans essayer. Ils restent dans un silence confortable un moment pendant que le chat examine leur présence et leurs offrandes, se rapprochant un peu plus de la cage à chaque instant. Il commence à faire un peu frais et Stiles ne porte qu'un sweat-shirt à capuche.

Il faut presque une heure pour que le chat s'aventure dans la cage. Derek se précipite dessus à une vitesse surnaturelle, refermant la porte derrière lui. Dans la cage, le chat miaule et siffle, exprimant son déplaisir envers la situation. Ils ne laissent pas ça les atteindre. Ils mettent la cage dans la Jeep et Stiles prend la direction du cabinet de Deaton, Derek derrière lui dans sa Camaro.

Scott est là-bas et les accueille avec un grand sourire. « L'homme aux écureuils ! » Dit-il et Derek lui envoie un regard plat et ennuyé.

« Le mec au chat. » Corrige Stiles en montrant la cage. « Aujourd'hui, c'est le mec au chat. »

Le docteur Deaton examine l'animal et annonce qu'il va devoir la garder à la clinique quelques jours. Elle a besoin d'être vermifugée et il veut lui donner quelque chose pour son œil. Il veut aussi surveiller son poids. « Vous pouvez venir la chercher Mardi. » Dit-il. « Si vous prévoyiez de la garder, bien sûr. »

« Jusqu'à ce que je lui trouve une belle maison, au moins. » Répond Stiles en grattant le chat sous le menton. Elle lui a pardonné ses transgressions et ronronne contre sa poitrine. Elle se méfie encore de Derek, principalement parce que Derek a aidé Scott à lui donner un bain. Tout le monde présent ici sait très bien que Stiles va la garder définitivement, mais ils sont assez gentils pour ne pas le mentionner. « Je suppose que je devrais rentrer. » Finit Stiles, alors qu'ils quittent la clinique.

Derek acquiesce, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, mais pas autant que d'habitude. « On se reparle bientôt. »

« Oui. » Répond Stiles. « Hé, heu... » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suis – désolé. Je gère pas du tout la situation entre nous deux et je, j'ai été injuste envers toi et ça craint et je suis désolé. »

Derek reste silencieux un instant, luttant contre l'impulsion subite de faire un gros câlin à Stiles. « Vu comme les choses ont commencé, tu n'as pas été si injuste que ça. »

« Oui, peut-être. » Stiles se frotte l'arrière du crâne. « Mais je t'ai prêté toutes ces intentions cachées quant au fait que tu m'aies choisi et... Je suppose que l'idée des compagnons me fait juste flipper. Je suis désolé si ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens pour toi. Je veux dire, je sais que tu as grandi avec ces idées. »

Derek met ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de toucher Stiles. « Mais pas toi. Cette partie là, je veux dire. Et ce n'est pas que j'ai grandi avec l'idée. Ça fait partie de notre nature. Nous approchons les relations de manière différente que les humains. Mais... Demande-moi ? Je ne te cacherai jamais une réponse, si tu veux vraiment savoir. »

Stiles retourne les choses dans sa tête un moment. « C'est quoi la première chose que tu as remarquée chez moi ? »

« Tes mains. » Répond Derek sans hésitation. « La manière dont tes doigts se sont repliés autour de la porte. Ça a attiré mon attention. »

« Quoi, ces p'tits gars là ? » Demande Stiles en levant les deux mains devant lui pour agiter ses doigts.

Derek les _fixe_ un moment avant de fermer ses yeux. « Bon sang, range-les. »

Stiles se moque de lui sans aucun signe de remords. « Oui, contrôle-toi, Derek. »

« Si tu continues à agiter les mains comme ça, ça va être difficile. »

Stiles fourre ses mains dans ses poches en rougissant, clairement satisfait. « Donc... Tu peux choisir n'importe qui, c'est ça ? Genre... Ce n'est pas celui qui sent le meilleur, ou celui qui a les plus beaux biceps, ou celui qui en sait le plus sur les loups-garous. C'est juste... Peu importe qui, mais il y a ce sentiment de _c'est cette personne._ C'est comme ça que ça marche ? »

Derek commence à dire que l'odeur joue un rôle. Que la personne qui a ce sentiment de justesse a toujours une odeur qui attire le loup-garou. Mais avant que les mots ne puissent quitter sa bouche, son traducteur humain-lycanthrope se met en route. Tout comme les humains apprennent des choses sur les loups-garous, les loups-garous apprennent aussi des choses sur les humains. L'une d'elles est que les humains appréhendent les odeurs de manière très différente. De bien des manières, les odeurs remplacent les communications verbales chez les loups parce qu'ils les utilisent pour jauger et transmettre les émotions. Vous n'avez pas à dire à votre famille que vous avez eu une journée pourrie au boulot parce qu'elle le sent sur vous et sait si vous voulez du confort et de la compagnie ou si vous préférez rester seul. Mais quand les humains parlent d'odeur, ils ont à l'esprit les épices qu'ils ont utilisé pour le repas ou le parfum de l'aftershave de quelqu'un.

Il se contente donc de hocher la tête. « Il n'y a pas de liste ou de critères. » Il pense en dire plus, mais s'arrête. Stiles semble avoir des choses à dire, des questions à poser. Il se rend compte que ça fait des années qu'il n'a pas autant parlé, qu'il n'a pas été obligé de se refréner tellement il a de choses à dire.

« Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'avais choisi parce que... » Sa voix s'affaiblit et il secoue la tête. « Peu importe. C'est pas important. »

« Parce que quoi ? » Les mots sortent comme un ordre et Derek est en colère, mais pas contre Stiles. C'est une colère protectrice, possessive même, d'une certaine manière. Derek ferme les yeux, respire un bon coup et essaie de maîtriser son tempérament. « Ça a l'air important. Surtout pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ? » Il décide de demander qui a dit ça, après qu'il ait réparé la bêtise que cette personne a dit à Stiles.

Stiles tressaille un peu, déglutit et détourne le regard. Il reste silencieux une minute avant de carrer les épaules et de regarder Derek droit dans les yeux. « Parce que je suis le fils du shérif. Et que... Tu pourrais... Tu sais, utiliser ça. À ton avantage. »

Derek a l'air confus un moment, trop confus pour pouvoir vraiment protester. « Mais je ne savais même pas qui tu étais quand je t'ai choisi. Ni ton nom, ni ton prénom. Je n'ai su ton nom de famille que quand Monsieur je-veux-me-faire-le-mec-pour-qui-je-coordonne-ça-mais-je-suis-dans-le-placard l'a dit. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? » Il sort une main de sa poche pour faire un geste. « Peu importe. Je ne savais pas que tu étais le fils du shérif. En plus de ça, tu m'as déjà dit qu'il y a des autres loups dans la police. Ils ne sont pas de ma meute, mais on a des alliés dans le coin et ma mère est l'alpha en chef de la région. » Il fronce les sourcils. « Qui t'a dit ça ? Les gens s'inquiètent de ce genre de chose ? Je ne veux pas qu'on pense ça de toi. »

« Non, comme j'ai dit, c'était rien. Peu importe. » Stiles enfonce davantage ses mains dans ses poches. « Je pense qu'elle essayait juste de, tu sais, me faire me sentir mal. À propos de... Tout ça. »

Derek le dévisage. Il commence à appendre les signaux de fuite de Stiles, mais il a aussi cette odeur de têtu-comme-un-âne et ça ne vaut pas le coup d'insister. Personne ne veut vraiment parler de ce qui les blesse. « Eh bien si tu la revois, dis lui qu'elle ne dit que des conneries et qu'elle devrait garder ses opinions pour elle. » Il a encore envie de s'avancer pour prendre Stiles dans ses bras, tellement, qu'il en tremble presque, mais il arrive à se retenir.

« Je vais lui dire mot pour mot. » Stiles se passe une main à l'arrière du crâne. « Enfin, Je, ouais. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un enfoiré. On peut tout recommencer ? Et peut-être... Ne pas se précipiter ? Me donner un peu de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répond Derek parce qu'il est presque certain que 'Oui, absolument, tout ce que tu veux !' est la définition de se précipiter. « Excuses acceptées. » Il pense pouvoir présenter les siennes maintenant, et pense que Stiles va l'écouter s'il reste simple. « Je suis désolé de m'y être aussi mal pris, et de t'avoir mis sur la sellette en premier lieu. Je suis désolé pour mes parents aussi, mais je comprendrais si tu me disais où je peux me les fourrer. »

« Ouais... D'accord. Même si tu ne devrais pas t'excuser pour tes parents. Je veux dire... » Stiles hausse les épaules. « C'est pas comme si tu les contrôlais. J'aimerais juste que ta mère ne me _haïsse_ pas autant. »

« Maman ne te hait pas. » Répond automatiquement Derek. Stiles lui lance un regard sceptique. Il cherche les mots pour lui expliquer à quel point c'est vrai, sans paraître insultant pour Stiles. « Je pense... Je pense qu'elle est en colère parce que ça ne s'est pas passé comme elle aurait aimé. Et c'est plus facile pour elle d'être en colère contre toi que contre moi. Je ne suis pas sûr. Peter t'aime bien. » Ajoute-t-il, ce qui est clairement important pour lui.

Instantanément, il sait qu'il a dit la mauvaise chose. Stiles fait à nouveau la tortue, où il courbe les épaules comme s'il essayait de se soustraire au danger. « Cool, super. » Dit-il avec lassitude. « Peter m'aime bien. Sensas'. C'est pas ça qui... » Il soupire. « Je dois y aller. Mon père va bientôt rentrer du travail. »

Derek lève la main, pas pour l'attraper, mais comme pour dire 'ne t'en vas pas'. Le même geste qu'il a fait le premier jour quand Stiles avait lâché sa main et s'était enfui de la maison. « S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas. Pas maintenant. Parle-moi. » Les mots sont à peine sortis de sa bouche qu'il se rend compte à quel point ça n'est _pas_ prendre son temps, mais il ne peut pas les reprendre maintenant. Il va juste devoir assumer ses erreurs. Celles qu'il comprend et celles qu'il essaie encore de comprendre.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » Demande Stiles. « Que tout va bien parce que ton oncle m'apprécie ? Peter est cool, il est intéressant et il me botte le cul aux échecs, mais il n'est pas... » Il s'étouffe presque sur les mots. « Ma mère est morte quand j'avais huit ans, d'accord, et il y a des jours où je me _souviens_ à peine d'elle, le, le son de sa voix ou son rire. J'ai des photos d'elle, mais c'est pas pareil. Mon père travaille tout le temps, c'est pas de sa faute, mais c'est comme ça, et je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs parce que ma mère a eu un putain de _cancer_ avant de pouvoir faire un autre bébé. Ils en _voulaient_ plusieurs, tu vois, ils ont juste pas pu. Donc je suis tout seul, comme toujours. »

Il continue. « Et ensuite, tu arrives. Toi et tes stupides T-shirts et ton sourire stupide et ta voiture stupide et ton, ton, ton _tout_ stupidement splendide, et tu me dis que je vais faire partie de ta meute. Faire partie d'une famille. Que j'aurai une _maman_ à nouveau. Tu sais, quand j'étais dans la voiture avec toi, c'est à ça que je pensais. Que j'aurais une nouvelle maman, et que c'était beaucoup plus important pour moi que, tu sais, t'avoir toi. Je suis désolé si tu te sens insulté, mais c'est vrai. Et puis ta, ta mère me lance ce regard, comme si j'étais tellement en dessous d'elle que je n'aurais même pas l'honneur de polir ses chaussures, ce regard qui est juste du pure, de la _déception_ à cinq cent pourcent et je suis supposé vivre avec ça parce que _ton oncle_ m'aime bien. Ah oui, j'ai touché le putain de jackpot, Derek. »

Derek reste immobile, laissant Stiles dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Il s'en fiche que Stiles lui crie dessus, parce qu'au moins, il lui parle. Aucun des deux ne semble vraiment bon à ça. Ça fait mal d'entendre à quel point Stiles voulait faire partie de sa meute, et que sa mère a détruit ça aussi. « Je ne me sens pas insulté. » Finit-il par dire, commençant par le problème le moins grave. « La meute, c'est tout pour nous. Que tu veuilles en faire partie plus que tu ne veuilles être mon petit-ami ne m'insulte pas du tout. Mais... As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point je suis heureux que tu t'entendes avec Cora et Peter ? Personne n'arrive à rendre Peter heureux. Plus maintenant. Mais tu l'as fait. »

Il se passe une main sur le visage. « Rien ne peut excuser ce qu'a fait ma mère. Mais elle est blessée. » Il détourne le regard, montrant sa gorge à Stiles. « Ta mère est morte et je ne peux pas _imaginer_ ça. » Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait après le feu, avec la moitié de sa meute morte, dans une souffrance innommable en entendant leurs voix dans sa tête, si sa mère n'avait pas été là avec lui. « Mais ma mère a perdu deux enfants, un frère, tante Olivia, et son bébé et celui de Peter. » Derek s'étouffe en disant ça, mais il se force à continuer. « Ça n'excuse pas ce qu'elle t'a dit. Mais elle espérait avoir plus d'enfants. Elle a l'impression que la meute est vide. Elle ne t'exclura pas de la meute, elle ne va pas te refuser une chance d'avoir une famille. Est-ce que tu peux juste... Lui donner du temps ? Même si elle ne le mérite peut-être pas ? »

« Lui donner du temps pour _quoi ?_ » Demande Stiles. « Je ne serai jamais ce qu'elle veut pour toi, pour la meute. Même si je suis ce que _tu_ veux, ça n'a pas l'air de compter pour elle, et ça ne va _jamais_ changer. »

« Laisse lui le temps de se sortir la tête du cul. De se rappeler que ce qu'elle veut pour moi, c'est quelqu'un qui me rend heureux. » Derek reporte son regard sur Stiles, les sourcils haussés. « Tu penses que c'est la première fois que je me dispute avec mes parents sur la manière de mener ma vie ? Tu es ce qu'elle veut pour la meute, faut juste qu'elle y pense un peu. Elle veut une plus grande meute. Habituellement, elle _sait_ additionner deux et deux. »

À ces mots, un petit sourire effleure les lèvres de Stiles. Il détourne le regard, mais il se détend un peu. « Je vais y penser. » Dit-il finalement. « Ne me mets juste pas dans la même pièce qu'elle. »

Derek acquiesce. Sa mère leur a déjà donné ça à tous les deux, mais il ne pense pas que c'est le moment pour pointer ça du doigt. Stiles soupire légèrement et dit : « Je ne voulais pas, genre... Péter mon câble comme ça contre toi. C'est un peu pour ça que je ne voulais pas en parler. Désolé. »

« Je préfère ça au fait qu'on n'en parle pas du tout. » Répond Derek.

« Argh, je croirais entendre mon père. » Réplique Stiles en souriant. « En parlant de ça, je devrais vraiment y aller. »

Derek hoche la tête. « On se reparle bientôt. Tu devrais revenir lui rendre visite. » Il tend une main en direction de la clinique pour montrer le chat. « Elle t'aime bien. »

« Ah, normal, tout le monde m'aime. » Répond Stiles automatiquement.

« De toute évidence. » Derek sourit et, après un moment, Stiles lui rend son sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En y repensant, Derek aurait dû savoir que quelque chose clochait avec Cora. Elle est calme pendant tout le dîner – Laura a fait des spaghettis, l'un des seuls plats qu'elle arrive à peu près à faire – et elle ne sent pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Son odeur à _elle_ est normale, mais après une journée à l'école, il a l'habitude de sentir sur elle les odeurs de ses camarades de classe et de ses professeurs. Mais aujourd'hui, cette odeur est différente et Derek ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

Talia travaille tard, comme souvent, et Aaron a décidé d'apporter son repas au bureau, comme souvent. Laura monte à l'étage pour mettre les enfants au lit et Peter, eh bien, Peter n'a pas été vu depuis plusieurs heures. En fait, Derek ne se souvient pas quand il l'a vu pour la dernière fois, bien que ce ne soit pas inhabituel. Son oncle disparaît souvent pendant des heures, voire des jours entiers.

« Hey, donc... » Dit Cora alors que Derek fait la vaisselle. « Disons que, hypothétiquement, j'ai fait quelque chose que tu m'avais spécifiquement dit de ne pas faire. À quel point tu serais en colère ? »

« Ça dépend du genre d'ennuis que tu as causé. » Derek nettoie des pâtes qui ont été lancées par des mains d'enfant dans l'évier et voit là une opportunité. « Et de combien de corvées tu veux faire. »

« Je n'ai causé aucun problème, tout est allé parfaitement bien. » Répond Cora en lui tirant la langue. « Fais tes corvées toi-même. »

« « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demande Derek en pointant une fourchette dans sa direction.

Cora se tortille un peu. « Tu vois, okay, je suis peut-être, en quelque sorte, allée à l'école de Stiles aujourd'hui, un petit peu. »

« Un petit peu ? Comme dans, tu as regardé son école depuis le parking ? » Il fait une vague avec la fourchette. « Et ensuite, tu es partie ? »

« Plutôt coooooomme... J'ai prétendu être une nouvelle élève et j'ai parlé à plusieurs personnes et, heu, j'ai mangé là-bas. »

« Cora. » La voix de Derek ressemble davantage à un grognement. « Est-ce que Stiles t'a vu ? S'il est énervé, je te couvre pas, tu m'entends ? »

Cora lève les mains en signe de capitulation. « Hey, j'ai été prudente ! Tu sais que je peux le sentir à cinquante mètres, hein ? J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas me voir _et_ j'y suis allée incognito. J'avais un chapeau et des lentilles de contact et tout ça ! »

« Un chapeau ? » Demande Derek, sceptique. Il secoue la tête. « Ce qui est fait est fait. Autant que tu me dises ce que tu as découvert, que tu n'y sois pas allée pour rien. »

Bien que Cora soit soulagée que Derek ne soit pas énervé contre elle, elle bouge inconfortablement. « Okay mais... Promet moi de pas flipper, d'accord ? Parce que je dois te dire ça tant que papa et maman ne sont pas là, mais je ne peux pas... Tu sais... T'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit de drastique si tu décides que c'est nécessaire. »

« C'est aussi moche ? » Derek se reconcentre sur sa vaisselle. « Je ne promets pas de pas flipper, mais je promets de ne pas quitter la maison. Ça te va ? »

Cora acquiesce. « Ils, heu… Ils l'ont appelé une pute à garou. »

L'assiette que tenait Derek glisse de ses mains et heurte l'évier avec un bruit sourd. C'est la _pire_ insulte qu'on puisse dire à un humain. Elle est utilisée pour les gens qui suivent les loups-garous partout et essaient de s'insinuer eux-mêmes dans une meute, que les loups-garous les veuillent ou non. « Mais il n'était même pas _sur la liste._ » Il sert les dents et ne retient que partiellement son grondement.

Cora enroule les bras autour de son ventre. La pause, peu assurée, la fait paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est. « Il l'était, l'année dernière. Il, heu, il s'est lié d'amitié avec Érica Reyes au festival et, heu... Des gens lui ont basiquement dit qu'il contaminait tout le processus rien qu'en se montrant. Un d'eux, le meneur je crois, était furax parce que, hum, je cite 'J'ai dit à cette petite chienne qu'elle avait pas intérêt à oser se montrer cette année, mais il a dû venir fourrer son nez là-dedans quand même.' »

Les griffes de Derek font un bruit horrible contre le métal de l'évier quand il comprend pourquoi Stiles a refusé de parler de ça dans le passé. Ça le ramène dans la réalité et sa vision s'éclaircit un peu. Il lève les mains et arrête la transformation avec difficulté. « Eh bien, je suppose que cet enfoiré avait raison de craindre pour ses chances si Stiles était là pour être choisi. Las, je n'arrive pas à imaginer quiconque vouloir ramener quelqu'un comme ça à la maison. »

« Derek, c'est... C'est pas juste ce mec. » Dit Cora. « C'est comme une sorte de maladie. Ils sont tous tellement amers et jaloux. Ils le _haïssent_ vraiment pour avoir volé leur chance d'être choisi. Je l'ai vu entrer dans le self – il ne m'a pas vue ! – et quelqu'un a tout simplement fait tomber son plateau par terre. Et il est juste resté _planté_ là. Tellement _résigné_. C'était... Bizarre de le voir comme ça. »

Derek la regarde, confus, parce que Stiles est bien des choses, mais certainement pas passif. « Quelles chances ? Je ne les aurais jamais rencontrés. »

Cora agite une main en sa direction et répond : « Pas leur chance avec _toi,_ juste... Je ne sais pas. Ils attendent tous que tu le largues pour choisir un _vrai_ compagnon. Je cite encore. »

« Oh, une de ces petites choses minaudières, avec leurs faux sourires et leurs fausses odeurs et leur certitude que rejoindre une meute signifie qu'ils pourront rester assis sur leur cul pendant le reste de leur vie ? »

« Mais, Der, ça n'a aucun sens. » Dit Cora, de la détresse dans la voix. « Ils comprennent tout de travers. Ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre le _vrai but_ de la Cérémonie de Recherche. Comment toutes ces personnes peuvent être sur les listes si elles ne comprennent pas ce qu'être sur la liste _signifie_? C'est pas juste approuver des termes et conditions. C'est important ! »

« Et Stiles a tout compris, et il n'était même pas sur les listes, et maintenant, il se fait persécuter pour ça. » Derek se détourne du lavabo et appuie une hanche contre le comptoir, essayant de dépasser sa colère. « Ces enfants auxquels tu as parlé... Tu penses qu'ils auraient une vraie chance d'être choisis par l'un d'entre nous ? »

« Oh, oui. » Répond Cora. « Je veux dire, pas par _toi_ , tu n'es pas dans leur groupe d'âge – pas que ce soit important, clairement, ahem – mais par un loup-garou plus jeune, ou quand ils seront un peu plus vieux. Je veux dire, ils en parlent comme si c'était un statut symbolique qu'ils passent des années à travailler pour avoir. »

« Ils avaient la moindre chance ? »

Cora émet un rire qui ressemble à un aboiement. « Eh bien, pas avec _moi._ Mais tu sais ce que dit Peter. Tu ne peux pas enlever tous les trouduc' de la recherche parce que des fois, les loups-garous sont des trouduc' eux aussi. »

« Non, tu crois ? » Derek hausse un sourcil dans sa direction. « Mais plus sérieusement, depuis quand c'est devenu une histoire de statut ? »

« Bah... » Cora se tortille un peu. « Beaucoup de monde pense que les loups-garous _sont_ meilleurs que les humains. Parce qu'on peut guérir et qu'on peut faire plus de trucs. Donc, il y a vraiment une sorte de société de castes, de statut qui s'est mis en place et que tu peux pas ignorer. Mais d'une certaine manière, ça s'est retrouvé tout mélangé aux rituels d'union, ce qui n'est pas du tout comment ça marche. »

« Parce qu'avant de s'enregistrer pour les rituels d'union, ils sont supposés apprendre les mauvais côtés à propos de nous ou du fait de vivre avec nous. » Derek secoue la tête. « Ils se fichent complètement de ça. »

Cora se décale un peu. « Derek... On devrait parler de ça à maman. »

« Non. » La voix de Derek est ferme et a une note de finalité.

« Mais, Der... » Dit Cora. « Quelque chose _cloche._ Et ça ne concerne pas que nous. »

« Tu as tout à fait raison. Sauf que maman va poser toutes sortes de questions à Stiles et lui demander plein de choses qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à me dire à _moi._ Il n'arrive même pas à être dans la même _pièce_ qu'elle. Non. »

Cora tourne ça dans sa tête une minute. « Eh bien, je suppose que ça fait assez longtemps que ça se passe comme ça pour que ça ne fasse pas vraiment de mal si on attend encore un peu pour lui dire. » Finit-elle par déclarer. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va _faire_ pour Stiles en attendant ? Il ne peut pas retourner là-bas, Derek, il ne _peut pas._ »

« Tu veux être celle qui va lui dire ça ? » Demande Derek, bien qu'il n'aime pas vraiment l'idée que Stiles marche dans un nid de vipères chaque jour.

« Ugh, non. » Répond automatiquement Cora avant de grimacer. « Okay, mais peut-être qu'on peut dire quelque chose au directeur, je veux dire, à propos du harcèlement. Ils regardent juste de l'autre côté, et ce n'est pas bien. Ou, ou peut-être qu'on peut le dire à son père. Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait un peu aidé. »

Derek secoue la tête presque frénétiquement. « Tu peux imaginer ce que papa ou maman feraient, jusqu'où ils iraient si ça arrivait à toi ou moi ? Le shérif Stilinski ferait la même chose. Et puis on en revient à briser la confiance de Stiles. » Il secoue la tête à nouveau et baisse le regard. « Non. On va juste se taire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à dire quelque chose ou qu'il demande de l'aide, pour qu'il puisse avoir quelqu'un à qui demander. »

Cora soupire. « Okay. Alors je suppose que c'est juste... On doit être certains qu'il sache qu'on est là pour lui. Même s'il ne le veut pas. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Derek reste silencieux pendant une longue minute. « Et je déteste dire ça, mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi ce jeune homme a cru avoir le droit de dire à Stiles s'il a le droit ou non de s'inscrire sur les listes, et ce que Stiles a bien pu faire pour que les gens le veuillent en dehors de leur chemin. »

« Okay, Der, tu suranalyses la première. » Dit sèchement Cora. « Il pense avoir le droit parce qu'il est un adolescent _enfoiré_. Il est populaire depuis qu'il a trois ans et c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse, les filles lui lèchent les bottes et donc il a juste dit à Stiles 'tu ne seras pas sur la liste l'année prochaine' et il avait le droit parce que si Stiles n'écoutait pas, il aurait rendu sa vie misérable. Plus misérable. »

« Eh bien, je n'aime pas ça. » Statue Derek. Il lui semble nécessaire de le dire à voix haute.

« C'est noté. » Répond Cora. « Maintenant, va te trouver un rendez-vous. C'est l'anniversaire de Stiles la semaine prochaine. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. »

« Tu es pardonnée d'être allée fouiner. » Il y a une longue pause. « Seigneur, tu peux donner un coup de main à un homme socialement maladroit ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel de manière exagérée. « Essaie de lui demander ce qu'il veut faire pour son anniversaire. Parce que, tu sais, c'est _son anniversaire._ »

« Oui, et comment je suis censé savoir que c'est son anniversaire ? » Demande Derek. « Comment _toi_ , tu as su ? »

Cora soupire. « Un des élèves a mentionné qu'ils... Prévoyaient quelque chose... Pour son anniversaire. Alors j'ai regardé. Il y avait la paperasse de l'année dernière. Tu sais, quand il était sur la liste. »

Derek se fait une note mentale de trouver ce formulaire. « Prévoyaient quelque chose de bien, ou prévoyaient quelque chose qui résulterait en moi devant trouver un moyen d'assassiner quelqu'un sans laisser de traces ? En parlant de ça, tu sais où est Oncle Peter ? »

« Écoute, aussi heureux que serait Oncle Peter que tu l'associes à un meurtre sans traces, je pense que tu devrais peut-être rester dans le sujet. Je ne pense pas qu'ils parlaient de lui organiser une fête. »

Derek soupire et se passe les deux mains sur le visage. « Un désastre à la fois. » Marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe et Cora hoche la tête en acquiesçant et, bien qu'elle rigole un peu, aucun des deux ne trouve que ce soit particulièrement drôle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Et voilà ! La suite le 24 février !**


	12. Chapter 12

**ANNONCE !**

Hello mes petits loups ! Certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être déjà, mais j'ai une page facebook et, en ce moment, un concours est organisé, avec comme lot **une fic et un dessin faits par mes soins sur le thème de votre choix!** Si ça vous intéresse, il suffit de trouver **Thecrasy Fanfictions** sur facebook !

Je tiens à remercier Drayy pour sa review. Et Bruniblondi et Orange Sanguine pour le soutien, merci la Dream Team !

Bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il est tard ce jeudi soir et Derek est confortablement installé dans un fauteuil avec un livre plus épais que son bras quand son téléphone tinte. C'est Stiles, qui charcute comme à son habitude la langue anglaise. 'tu fé koi sam?'

'J'envisage de rejoindre un club de lecture, ou peut-être prendre des cours de Yoga pour ne pas avoir à garder Tyler et Sylvia chaque Sam. soir pendant que Laura et Jonathan sortent tous les deux. Je pencherais pour le club de lecture. Pourquoi ?'

'ca veu dire ke t libre?'

'Oui, ça veut dire que je suis libre.'

'Mé pote et moi on fait un truc pr mon anniv. 14h. D&B. T opé?'

Derek en fait presque tomber son téléphone. Il est quasiment certain que c'est embarrassant à quel point ça lui fait plaisir d'être réellement invité à quelque chose au lieu de simplement passer une soirée avec Stiles parce qu'il a juste accepté de venir. Derek accepte presque aveuglément avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce que signifie _D &B._ Cora étant au cinéma, il ne peut pas lui demander et le fils d'avocat qui sommeille en lui refuse de dire oui tant qu'il ne comprend pas pleinement ce à quoi il dit oui.

'Que veut dire D&B ?'

Honnêtement, il demande toujours la traduction à Cora parce que Stiles s'est moqué de lui la fois où il n'avait pas compris pour le numéro de téléphone. La légère honte ressentie n'était pas la fin du monde, mais il n'est pas non plus impatient d'en faire une habitude. Il est presque certain qu'il aurait l'air, et se sentirait stupide à chaque fois.

À son plus grand soulagement, la réponse de Stiles est immédiate et éclairante. 'dsl. Dave&Buster. C 1 genre de restau-arcade. On y va chak année, c notre truc'

Derek ne se souvient même pas de la dernière fois où il est allé dans ce genre de lieu. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire stupidement.

'Ça a l'air amusant.'

'dit le à Cora elle peut venir aussi' dit Stiles quelques minutes plus tard.

'Ça marche. Elle est sortie pour le moment. Je te redirai.'

Son humeur frôle le _stupidement heureux_ parce que ça veut dire que Stiles apprécie d'autres membres de sa famille même après avoir passé un peu de temps sans les voir. Ça veut aussi très certainement dire qu'il n'a pas remarqué Cora fouiner dans son lycée.

'k' répond Stiles. Puis ' +'

Puisqu'il n'a pas l'air d'être d'humeur bavarde, Derek retourne à son livre. Quand Cora rentre à la maison environ une heure plus tard il lui fait part de l'invitation. Elle sautille sur ses talons en disant que _bien sûr_ _,_ elle sera là. « Tu vas lui offrir quoi pour son anniversaire ? » Demande-t-elle.

Derek se fige. « Je n'en ai aucune idée ! »

« Okay. Je lui demanderai ce qu'il veut, alors. » Cora lui envoie un clin d'œil.

« Tu es géniale. » Répond Derek en lui faisant un câlin.

Non seulement Cora lui dit _exactement_ quoi acheter à Stiles pour son anniversaire, mais Laura et elle s'allient aussi pour lui dire quoi porter. Elles se battent comme chat et chien à ce propos parce que Laura penche en faveur du T-shirt col en V et Cora proteste que c'est trop _évident_. Laura répond que Stiles a _clairement_ aimé le T-shirt de Derek sous la pluie, et elles se chamaillent à propos de ça pendant que Derek souhaiterait se fondre dans les murs. Cora finit par gagner en mettant Laura au courant de la stratégie _stop le rouleau compresseur_ et elles se mettent d'accord pour l'habiller d'un Henley vert foncé et d'une paire de jeans bleu délavé. Cora, pour qui se mettre sur son 31 ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire, enfile un jeans et un débardeur bien qu'il fasse un peu frais dehors. Elle recommande aussi d'être cinq à dix minutes en retard afin de ne pas être les premiers à arriver, et Derek acquiesce.

Quand ils arrivent, il réalise que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour un loup-garou. C'est bondé et très bruyant. Mais il prend sur lui. Il voit Stiles assis sur un banc avec Scott juste dedans, et une jolie brunette qu'il ne connaît pas. À une table non loin, le shérif Stilinski est accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux sombres qui ressemble fortement à Scott. Stiles lève les yeux quand ils approchent. « Oh, heu, salut. » Dit-il à Derek, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Salut. » Derek commence à se rapprocher de lui, succombant à l'impulsion initiale de former une meute pour gérer le bruit et la foule. Mais il réussit à s'arrêter avant de franchir les limites humaines, parce qu'il ne sait pas si Stiles serait d'accord avec ça. Ce petit sourire réservé à Stiles fait une apparence momentanée. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

« En vrai, mon anniversaire n'est que lundi. » Dit Stiles. « Mais, heu... Ouais. Salut, Cora. » ajoute-t-il et Cora lui sourit en agitant la main. « Oh, heu, Derek, tu connais déjà Scott mais Scott, Cora. Cora, Scott. Et c'est la petite-amie de Scott, Allison. »

Des salutations sont échangées. Allison a l'air sympathique et elle a un bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami.

« Donc, heu... » Continue Stiles. « Je suppose que je devrais te présenter à mon père, non ? Tu voulais vraiment rencontrer ma famille, et bon, on n'est jamais allés jusque-là. »

Derek acquiesce, assez intelligent pour faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rencontré le shérif avant, et essaie de cacher combien il est ravi d'être officiellement présenté à la famille de Stiles. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Donc il suit Stiles jusqu'à la table. Tom est lui aussi assez intelligent pour jouer le jeu. Il sert la main de Derek en le regardant de travers et ils échangent des banalités. Derek est aussi présenté à Melissa McCall qui lui lance ce regard avec un peu plus de subtilité que le shérif. « Notre rôle est de surveiller les cadeaux pendant la fête. » Dit Melissa.

« Qui d'autre doit venir ? » Demande Cora.

« Heu, juste mon amie Heather. » Répond Stiles en regardant sa montre. « Elle a dit qu'elle serait un peu en retard, donc elle ne devrait pas tarder maintenant. »

Cora semble un peu surprise de réaliser que Stiles n'a que trois amis, mais elle est assez maline pour ne rien dire. Derek lui n'est pas surpris que Stiles n'ait qu'un petit groupe social. Pas après sa discussion avec le shérif. Pour être franc, quelqu'un à l'aise en société et qui papillonnerait de personne en personne n'aurait probablement pas attiré Derek comme Stiles l'a fait. À la mention des cadeaux, Derek fait passer le sien pour qu'il soit ajouté à la pile.

Stiles plisse les yeux en direction de Derek et dit : « En y repensant, vous allez avoir un avantage très injuste vous deux, non ? »

Derek hausse une épaule. « Nous n'avons pas le droit de jouer à beaucoup de jeux qui font gagner des tickets. Des fois, on peut jouer l'un contre l'autre. Ou parfois, le bruit nous rend en fait plus mauvais. »

« Ouais... Même. » Répond le jeune homme. « Je me réserve le droit de réquisitionner la moitié de tes tickets si j'en ai besoin. »

Derek hausse un sourcil. « Nous dirons que c'est un privilège d'anniversaire. »

« Bien sûr qu'on va dire ça ! » Dit Stiles avec une satisfaction suffisante.

Derek utilise le sourcil du jugement. « Comment va le chat ? »

« Ugh, elle laisse des poils partout et elle pense être le chef. » Répond Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel de manière dramatique. Allison glousse. « Elle a enroulé mon père autour de son petit doigt, du coup, je pense que maintenant, on doit la garder. »

« Hin hin. » Dit Derek. « Vous avez déjà un nom ? »

« Ouais, je, heu... » Stiles passe une main dans ses cheveux et lui offre un sourire incertain. « Je l'ai appelée Cléopâtre. Parce que, tu sais, c'est la reine du Nil et moi, je suis le roi du déni. Donc... Ça semblait approprié. »

« C'est... Adorable. » Commente Cora.

« Non, c'est pas vrai, tais-toi ! » Rétorque Stiles. « Elle – Hey ! La voilà ! » Stiles salue Heather de la main quand elle s'approche. Elle porte un petit haut mignon et une jupe courte et prend Stiles dans ses bras un peu trop longtemps. « Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir, ma belle. » Dit Stiles et il fait un geste en direction des autres. « Heu, c'est Derek et sa sœur Cora. Et c'est ma Heather, on est amis depuis le bac à sable. »

Derek ne s'était encore jamais considéré comme un homme jaloux jusqu'à maintenant. Pour tout dire, il n'en avait encore jamais eu l'opportunité. Mais il en ressent une étincelle quand l'accolade s'éternise et qu'il entend les termes possessifs. Il la réprime, car Stiles semble sincèrement heureux de la voir et il ne veut pas gâcher ça. Mais dans le même temps, il n'arrive pas à lui sourire. Il se contente d'arborer une expression neutre relativement plaisante. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il souriait tout le temps.

Cora lui lance son regard rassurant et Stiles dit « Okay. Le dernier au laser tag paie la première tournée ! » et fonce dans la foule.

Au bout d'un moment, Derek est capable d'oublier sa jalousie. C'est Stiles dans son élément, avec ses amis, en train de botter les fesses de tout le monde à Donkey Kong et à Skee-Ball. Il mange des quantités massives de cochonneries et il s'amuse bien. Son sourire ne quitte jamais son visage, comme s'il a oublié tous ses soucis. Ils jouent au laser tag et au hockey sur table. Allison bat tout le monde à plate couture dès qu'il y a un jeu où il faut viser. Scott fait une crise d'asthme après la première partie virulente de laser tag. Ça ressemble à un après-midi typique pour Stiles et ses amis et Derek est content d'avoir été invité.

Au final, il donne tous ses tickets à Stiles sans que l'adolescent n'ait besoin de demander, parce que regarder Stiles choisir les prix les plus ridicules est bien plus amusant que de choisir lui-même. Bien sûr, ça lui retombe immédiatement dessus quand Stiles en utilise une partie pour acheter un gros lapin rose en peluche pour le donner à Derek. Il ricane comme un dingue en lui disant : « Parce que je sais que tu aimes vraiment les petits animaux tout doux, tu devrais l'avoir, non, je _veux_ que tu l'aies. »

« Les lapins, ça, je mange. » L'informe Derek, mais il prend quand même la peluche, clairement amusé.

« Je suis désolé, sauvage, mais ils ne servent pas de lapin sur leurs pizzas ici. » Répond Stiles. Il regarde en direction d'Allison et la voit rougir en acceptant un pendentif de Scott. Il fait semblant d'avoir des haut-le-cœur. « Bon sang, vous deux. Prenez une chambre ! »

« Tais-toi ! » Dit Heather en riant. « Tu m'as fait la même chose à ta fête l'année dernière. J'ai toujours ce collier. »

Stiles rougit et se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Ça ne compte pas, tu avais gagné la moitié des tickets... »

Derek fait de son mieux pour ne pas tressaillir à cette scène. Il ne sait pas s'il a réussi. Ce n'est pas le collier en lui-même qui le dérange, ni l'action, parce que c'est du passé. Non, c'est l'idée qu'il a peut-être interrompu quelque chose entre eux. Il y a de l'intérêt, et ça va dans les deux sens, il peut le dire. Il peut le sentir. Ce n'est pas explicite ni aussi fort pour pouvoir être comparé à Scott et Allison, mais c'est présent, et Derek mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne veut pas Stiles pour lui tout seul. Il n'a aucun droit de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il ne peut pas empêcher deux humains de flirter. C'est comme ça qu'ils montrent leur appréciation de leur attirance puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas se reposer sur l'odorat ou l'ouïe pour le dire. Un loup-garou ne peut pas attendre d'un humain qu'il soit autre chose qu'humain de la même manière qu'un humain ne peut pas attendre d'un loup qu'il se comporte autrement qu'un loup. Mais Stiles ne sent même pas comme Derek. Ça n'aurait rien changé pour Heather, elle n'aurait pas pu le savoir, mais ça aurait un peu calmé Derek.

Pendant que Stiles part aider son père à aller chercher la quantité massive de pizzas, Cora prend Heather à l'écart. D'une voix assez basse pour ne pas être entendue des humains, bien qu'elle sache que Derek pourra l'entendre, elle lui demande : « Alors... Toi et Stiles, vous aviez une histoire ? »

« Noooooooooooon ! » Répond Heather en riant. « On peut dire que j'avais le béguin pour lui, mais bon, en amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis et Derek est arrivé le premier. »

Derek laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il est plus que certain maintenant que sans sa sœur, il serait déjà en train de pourrir dans un caniveau. « Merci. » Dit-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre, et ses épaules se détendent.

« Parce que nous essayons de ne pas voler les petits-copains. » Répond Cora. « Je veux dire, je pensais que c'était peut-être pour ça que Stiles n'était pas sur la liste. »

« Non, Stiles n'avait _aucune idée_ que j'avais un béguin. C'est adorable comme il ne se rend compte de rien. Et ne le laisse pas vous entuber, il mate les fesses de Derek à chaque fois qu'il pense que personne ne regarde. »

Derek hésite entre continuer à écouter, parce que c'est agréable de savoir que Stiles le trouve attirant, et s'enfuir très loin. Il est presque sûr que Cora va essayer de l'embarrasser très bientôt alors il décide qu'aller aider Stiles et son père avec les pizzas est le plus sage. À sa surprise, Stiles semble grandement soulagé de le voir. « Heu, heu, je suis content que tu... Heather et moi, il n'y a rien entre nous. Tu sais ? »

Derek acquiesce un peu, mais se rapproche, se sentant plus bienvenu après avoir entendu ça. « Elle aurait senti différemment si c'était le cas. Mais merci de me le dire. » ajoute-il, essayant de rester sobre.

Le shérif Stilinski leur lance un regard, un sourcil haussé, puis lui offre un petit sourire en secouant la tête, dévouant son attention aux pizzas. Stiles fourre ses mains dans ses poches et dit : « Okay. Juste que, heu, ouais. »

Derek fait passer son poids sur son autre pied, essayant de décider s'il veut une réponse à sa prochaine question. Il ne veut pas, mais il a l'impression de le devoir à Stiles de demander. C'est de sa _vie_ dont il est question. « Il allait y avoir quelque chose entre vous ? Est-ce que j'ai gâché ça ? »

« Peut-être un jour. » Répond Stiles en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être qu'on se serait marié et qu'on aurait eu cinq enfants. Peut-être qu'on aurait eu un coup d'un soir torride qui aurait gâché notre amitié. La vie est faite de peut-être, tu sais ? Je ne... » Il rougit légèrement en baissant son regard sur les sodas qu'il est en train de rassembler. « Il y a tout un tas de raisons pour lesquelles je suis perturbé par cette situation, mais Heather n'a rien à voir. »

Derek veut protester, Stiles n'est pas perturbé, mais il a appris à tempérer ses impulsions et il se contente de hocher la tête en tendant sa main vers le plateau de sodas, offrant de l'aide. Le lapin est coincé sous un bras. « Okay. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soulagement que sa fête d'anniversaire se soit passé sans un accro dure tout le week-end et continue le jour suivant à l'école. Après toutes les choses qu'il avait imaginé pouvoir mal se passer, il est presque étourdi sous le soulagement. Alors il n'est pas préparé du tout quand une voix résonne dans le haut-parleur du lycée pendant la dernière heure de cours. Ce n'est pas la voix du directeur ni celle de la secrétaire. Elle est forte et joviale donc ce n'est pas celle de Jackson, qui ne sait exprimer que le mépris, mais c'est certainement un de ses laquais.

« Votre attention, mesdames et messieurs. » Annonce la voix. « Nous avons un anniversaire très spécial à célébrer aujourd'hui. »

« Oh mon dieu. » Souffle Stiles en sentant ses joues devenir rouges. Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

« Notre nouvelle célébrité locale, Stiles Stilinski, fête ses dix-sept ans aujourd'hui. » Continue la voix et soudain, tous les yeux sont braqués sur lui, même le prof. Même Scott le fixe, bien qu'il ait plus l'air dévasté qu'autre chose. « Nous avons une chanson très spéciale à jouer en son honneur. »

Bon, pense Stiles, ça ne peut pas être aussi mal. Ils vont passer _I'm too sexy_ ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, tout le monde rigolera et il pourra continuer sa vie. Il y a eu des choses plus graves ces derniers mois.

Mais ce qui sort du haut-parleur n'est pas une chanson du tout. C'est un enregistrement qu'il reconnaît aussitôt, de sa propre voix, qui date d'il n'y a pas deux semaines.

« Sérieusement, qui a donné à Derek le droit d'être aussi beau, putain ? » Dit-il dans le haut-parleur, exactement comme il l'a dit à Scott dans les vestiaires le lendemain du jour où ses pneus ont été tailladés. Son visage passe du rouge au blanc alors qu'il se souvient de toutes les choses qu'il a dites ensuite. « Genre, t'as déjà vu son cul ? Et il met ces jeans qui sont presque _obscènes,_ sérieusement, ces cuisses, je peux pas. »

Des gloussements s'élèvent dans la classe. Stiles est figé, sans voix à cause de ce qu'il se passe. Si un trou en direction du monde souterrain s'ouvrait en face de son bureau, il sauterait dedans sans aucune hésitation.

« Et il soulève juste ma voiture, comme ça, comme si c'était rien et ses foutus biceps sont là 'Hé, coucou, j'existe pour mouiller les culottes' et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de les _regarder,_ bon dieu. Et il _pleut_ , tu m'entends, et il porte son T-shirt col V et ça lui colle à la peau et c'est... Bon sang ! Totalement injuste. Au moins, il n'était pas blanc. Je pense que j'aurais sérieusement eu des problèmes pour garder ma bite dans mon pantalon s'il avait été blanc. »

« Tu devrais te lancer. » Dit Scott, sa voix complètement sérieuse dans le haut-parleur.

« Ah, ouais. » Répond Stiles. « Derek Hale veut totalement me manger tout entier. »

L'enregistrement s'arrête et la voix joyeuse reprend dans le haut-parleur : « Alors voilà la situation, les amis : Stiles Stilinski pense que Derek Hale veut le manger tout entier. Et pas par cannibalisme. Joyeux anniversaire à la seule et unique pute à garous de tout le lycée de Beacon Hills ! »

Le haut-parleur s'éteint après ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a le silence. _Tout le monde_ rit. Scott est la seule exception on dirait qu'il aurait l'air heureux de se faire hara kiri en même temps que Stiles. Même le prof rigole, appuyé à son bureau pour ne pas tomber.

Stiles rassemble calmement ses affaires. Il sait que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Il pourrait crier, protester, discuter, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Ses yeux brûlent sous les larmes de rage qu'il refuse de laisser couler. Ces enfoirés ne vont _pas_ le voir pleurer. Tout ce temps, la seule manière qu'il ait eu de répondre, c'est de ne pas craquer. Ils peuvent lui faire ce qu'ils veulent, il ne se sauvera pas, il ne pleurera pas, il ne cédera pas. C'est la seule arme à sa disposition.

Il se lève, met son sac sur son épaule et articule silencieusement 'Je vais bien' à Scott, même si c'est évident que ça ne pourrait pas être plus faux. Il ne veut pas que Scott le suive. Sa vie ne va pas être rendue plus facile par ce coup. Puis il se détourne et marche – _marche_ , il ne court pas – en direction du couloir. Il peut entendre les rires venir des autres classes, des huées et des braillements quand il passe devant les portes ouvertes.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il est soulagé de voir sa voiture intacte, mais un peu moins de voir qu'elle a été décorée. Ornée de banderoles et de fleurs, de crème fouettée et de la traditionnelle queue de boites de conserve qui signifiait _Jeunes mariés !_ auparavant. Il fait quelques pas en direction de sa voiture, mais il dévie et se dirige dans les bois à la place. Il ne veut même pas s'en approcher.

Il marche en direction de la réserve. Il ne pense pas vraiment à sa direction, il se contente de suivre le vieux chemin tracé par les animaux. Il a la poitrine serrée, il ne peut même pas _penser_ tellement il est bouleversé. Il ne sait même pas comment il va pouvoir retourner au lycée après ça. La haine est tellement forte que c'est difficile de respirer.

Ses pieds l'emmènent chez les Hale sans même qu'il n'y pense et il fixe la maison, presque amusé par les actions de son subconscient. Mais encore une fois, quelles sont ses autres options ? Il pourrait aller chez lui et se noyer dans son chagrin. Il pourrait aller à la station et laisser son père le voir dans cet état, ce qui soulèverait des questions très embarrassantes.

Il y a une voiture garée vers la maison – une vieille berline familiale – alors il se dirige vers la porte et appuie sur la sonnette.

De l'intérieur, il entend Laura crier « Une minute ! », mais quand la porte s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Peter qui se tient devant lui.

Le loup-garou n'a pas l'air particulièrement surpris de le voir, mais ensuite ses yeux se plissent et tout en lui devient tranchant et prédateur. « Quelqu'un t'a contrarié. » Dit-il d'une voix douce, calme, mais _mortelle_ d'une manière qui défie les explications.

Stiles n'est peut-être pas certain des sentiments ou des intentions de Derek, mais à cet instant, il est sûr d'une chose : si Peter apprend qui l'a bouleversé, cette personne est morte. Il n'est pas exactement sûr de ce que ça veut dire dans l'ensemble, mais ses recherches ne suggèrent qu'une possibilité : que Talia l'apprécie ou non, la meute l'a accepté.

Il se lèche nerveusement les lèvres et dit de manière peu convaincante : « Je vais bien. »

Peter l'étudie un moment avant de se reculer. « Viens, entre. »

Stiles le suit. Laura sort seulement de la cuisine pour répondre à la porte. Elle montre de la surprise, elle, puis elle capte son odeur et ses yeux deviennent jaunes pour une seconde. Au contraire de Peter, elle réprime la réaction instinctuelle à l'odeur de sa détresse. « Stiles, c'est bon de te voir ! » Dit-elle. « Cora est encore à l'école et tout le monde est au travail, mais tu es toujours le bienvenu. »

« Merci. » Répond Stiles. Le nœud dans sa gorge se dessert un peu. Il peut à nouveau déglutir et respirer.

Peter le conduit dans le salon où Tyler et Sylvia sont en train de jouer. Stiles se laisse diriger et se laisse tomber dans leur aire de jeux. Laura lui apporte un verre de limonade fraîche et ça aide, ça aussi. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il est en train de construire des circuits ferroviaires avec le bambin et il se sent presque normal à nouveau.

« Lis-moi une histoire. » Dit Tyler en grimpant sur ses genoux. « Toi aussi, Onc' Peter. »

Peter enjambe silencieusement la barrière de l'aire de jeux et s'assoit avec eux. Sa présence si proche de Stiles est un peu troublante, mais il a rapidement appris que la définition d'espace personnel est complètement différente pour les humains et les loups. Les étrangers doivent être éloignés, et la meute doit être toujours plus proche. Alors quand Peter presse son torse contre l'épaule de Stiles pour passer une main dans les cheveux de Tyler, Stiles ne laisse pas ce fait le perturber. C'est un peu étrange, gênant, mais pas de la _mauvaise_ gêne.

Quand Cora rentre de l'école, il est suffisamment calmé pour que la louve ne réagisse pas immédiatement à son odeur. Elle grogne quelque chose à propos de ses devoirs et combien elle déteste les maths, donc ils s'assoient tous les deux ensemble et commencent à bûcher dessus. Il l'aide avec ses maths et elle lui offre quelques conseils utiles en lecture rapide.

C'est agréable de s'asseoir avec elle pour faire quelque chose d'aussi banal pendant que le bébé fait la sieste et que Laura est assise à la table avec Tyler pour faire des puzzles. Peter va et vient. Stiles n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il s'est habitué à être tout seul. Bien sûr, Scott et lui font leurs devoirs ensemble de temps en temps, mais ces derniers temps Allison et lui font beaucoup de 'sessions d'études' ensemble. Stiles ne peut pas lui en vouloir, sauf que son père travaille beaucoup, ce qui fait qu'il est seul dans une maison vide plus souvent qu'à son tour.

À cinq heures, Laura dit « Je ferais bien de commencer à préparer le repas. Si tu as fini avec tes devoirs, tu pourrais m'aider, Stiles ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répond Stiles en se levant. « Tu fais quoi ? »

« Des spaghettis. » Lui dit Laura.

« Encore ? » Gémit Cora.

Laura l'ignore et sort deux boites de spaghettis du garde-manger. Stiles ouvre le frigo et jette un œil au bac à légumes. « Tu as besoin d'aller faire les courses ? » Demande-t-il.

« De quoi ? » Demande Laura en cillant.

« Eh bien, tu – tu n'as pas d'oignons ni de tomates. »

Laura pose deux bocaux de sauce Prego sur le comptoir. « Sauce spaghettis. » Dit-elle.

« Oh. » Répond Stiles. Il essaie de laisser couler, il essaie vraiment. Mais la part de son cerveau qui en est incapable saute sur le sujet. « Mais tu de devrais pas mettre au moins un peu de steak haché ? Je veux dire, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai lu que les loups-garous ont besoin de plus de protéines et de contenus gras dans leur régime alimentaire que les humains. »

« C'est de la sauce à la viande. » Dit Laura d'un air ahuri.

« Oh. » Répète Stiles. « Okay. » Ajoute-t-il, parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre à dire.

« Pourquoi ne t'occuperais-tu pas de la salade ? » Demande Laura en lui tendant une tête de laitue et une planche à découper.

Stiles répond d'accord et trouve quelques concombres et carottes dans le fond du bac à légumes. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il ajoute un peu de fromage râpé et quelques graines de tournesol qu'il a trouvées dans le garde-manger. Personne ne sera sous-alimenté tant qu'il sera dans les parages. Après une demie-décennie à surveiller l'alimentation de son père, c'est presque un réflexe.

Laura fait les spaghettis et fait réchauffer la sauce – au micro-ondes, Stiles ne peut pas réprimer une grimace – et le temps que tout soit fini, son mari Jonathan est rentré. Derek arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Aaron et Talia ne sont pas en vue. Stiles suspecte Laura de leur avoir envoyé un SMS pour leur demander de ne pas rentrer dîner.

« Stiles. » Dit Derek, clairement surpris. Il est un peu sale, un peu plus négligé que d'habitude après une journée de travail. Le regard de Stiles descend sur ses biceps, puis le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école surgit dans son esprit et assassine brutalement sa libido.

« Heu, salut. » Répond-il. « Je, heu, je suis passé après l'école. Parce que j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée. »

« Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. » Dit Derek aussitôt, clairement un peu perplexe. Stiles est content que l'odeur de nourriture et le fait que les autres loups se soient collés à lui cachent les autres odeurs, les odeurs émotionnelles qu'il pourrait produire. Bien sûr, au vu des lectures qu'il a faites, le fait que l'odeur d'autres loups soit sur lui doit rendre Derek dingue. Il se souvient de ce que Derek lui a dit le premier jour, qu'aucun loup ne voudrait se mettre entre eux deux.

Il réalise soudainement qu'il pense à la situation comme si elle était réelle. Comme si Derek est vraiment son compagnon, avec une vraie raison d'être énervé qu'il porte l'odeur d'autres personnes. Il se passe une main sur le visage et recommence à mettre la table.

« Va te nettoyer un peu, Malpropre. » Dit Cora à son frère. « Le dîner est presque prêt. »

« Okay. » Répond Derek en sortant de la pièce.

Le repas ce soir-là est, d'une manière étonnante, plus bruyant et excitant que la dernière fois qu'il était là. Stiles est calme cette fois, choisissant d'observer plutôt que participer. Cora jacasse à propos d'une soirée que son école organise le week-end prochain. Jonathan se plaint d'un client hargneux. Laura raconte des histoires abracadabrantes sur les problèmes dans lesquels Tyler s'est fourré tout en nourrissant Sylvia. Peter est calme, lui aussi, et Derek ne fait que regarder Stiles subrepticement, une expression légèrement confuse sur le visage.

Quand ils ont fini de manger, Stiles aide Cora et Derek à nettoyer dans la cuisine. « Je devrais rentrer à la maison. » Dit-il, voulant cette fois partir avant que toute figure parentale ne rentre à la maison. « Mais, heu, je n'ai pas ma voiture. »

Pendant une minute, il pense que Derek va demander pourquoi. Mais il se résout clairement à oublier l'idée et se contente de dire « Je vais te reconduire alors. »

« Merci. » Stiles dit au revoir à Cora, qui l'enlace, et voit le sourcil de Derek tressaillir à la nouvelle odeur qui se colle sur lui. Ils sortent pour aller à la voiture. Stiles prend une profonde goulée de l'air frais du soir et s'arrête avec la main sur la porte de la Camaro. « Heu. » Dit-il, et sa voix se coince dans sa gorge. Il a l'impression qu'il est sur le point de se rendre ridicule, mais les mots s'échappent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir. « Tu peux me marquer avec ton odeur. Si tu veux. »

Derek manque faire tomber ses clés, son regard se fixant sur Stiles pour jauger sa sincérité. « Je sais que ça doit te rendre dingue, que je sente comme Peter et les enfants en ce moment. » Explique Stiles, la voix un peu rocailleuse. « Alors, tu sais. Si tu veux. Ça me dérange pas. » _Je veux que tu le fasses_ ajoute sa voix mentale et c'est vrai. Il ne sait pas si Derek peut sentir _ça_ , qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, il le veut désespérément. Il n'ose pas le dire à voix haute.

Derek ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots, alors il se tait. Il range les clés dans sa poche et contourne la voiture, plus lentement qu'il n'aimerait, parce qu'il ne veut pas que Stiles ait l'impression qu'il se jette sur lui. Une fois qu'il est juste devant Stiles il trouve les mots justes. « Merci. » Avec un dernier regard sur son visage et un examen attentif de tous les indices qu'il peut relever sur lui pour savoir s'il est sincère, il lève la main et attire Stiles pour un câlin simple mais serré et chaleureux. Il fait en sorte de bouger assez lentement pour laisser à Stiles une chance de changer d'avis.

Stiles se raidit un instant dans l'étreinte, son cœur battant, mais il finit par se détendre, posant sa joue sur l'épaule de Derek. Celui-ci attend que son cœur retrouve un rythme régulier et que son odeur revienne à la normale. Après ça, il prend un moment pour apprécier la sensation du corps relaxé de Stiles contre le sien. Puis, en bougeant toujours lentement, il se penche un peu – pas beaucoup parce que Stiles fait presque sa taille – et enfouit son nez dans le creux du cou de Stiles.

Le bruit que Derek émet est bas, ravi et entièrement canin. C'est la première fois qu'il a le droit à l'odeur de Stiles à l'état pur. L'odeur d'un adolescent, de médicament, caféine, le savon et le shampoing qu'il utilise, l'odeur étrange qui est entièrement Stiles, comme l'odeur d'encre et de papier et de sarcasme et d'intelligence acérée. Des choses qui ne devraient pas avoir une odeur, pas exactement, mais chaque loup pourra dire qu'elles en ont une. En dessous de tout ça, Stiles sent la solitude et Derek _déteste_ ça. Il respire son odeur avec de petites inspirations et frotte sa joue contre Stiles, contre sa nuque et sa mâchoire et le côté de sa tête. Une de ses mains vient se frotter contre les cheveux de Stiles et l'arrière de sa tête.

Stiles reste figé un instant, mais après une main vient se serrer dans le dos du T-shirt de Derek et il fait un bruit dans le fond de sa gorge. Ce n'est pas un son malheureux, pas vraiment, et ce n'est pas non plus une protestation. C'est un petit son _désespéré_ plein de solitude et d'envie.

Derek a le soudain besoin de tourner Stiles et le diriger à l'intérieur. Il réussit à se contrôler et, à la place, ressert juste un peu son étreinte autour de Stiles parce qu'il ne pense pas qu'il pourrait s'en tirer s'il kidnappe Stiles pour la nuit.

Après un long moment, Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge et commence à s'éloigner. Derek le relâche. « Je, heu... » Il essaie de penser à quelque chose à dire. Ce qui vient est : « C'était un peu intense. »

Derek hoche légèrement la tête. « Parfois... Les humains n'aiment pas ça. » Il n'est pas vraiment inquiet que Stiles puisse faire partie de ces gens. Il est presque sûr qu'au contraire, Stiles va accepter très facilement la proximité d'une meute. Mais c'est vrai. Parfois, ça dérange les humains. C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles les loups-garous ont instauré la liste et le matériel éducatif qui va avec.

Stiles frissonne légèrement. Il y a tant à dire, mais il ne sait pas par où commencer. « Okay, eh bien, heu... Je pense que tu devrais me ramener à la maison maintenant. »

Avec un hochement de tête, Derek ouvre la porte de la voiture. Prendre soin de Stiles est un instinct difficile à ignorer à cet instant. Stiles monte dans la voiture sans protester et ses mains se nouent quand Derek fait le tour pour s'installer derrière le volant. Puis il se détend. Il est fatigué, mais soudain, il se sent serein. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il va faire pour l'école demain – à part encaisser – mais maintenant, il pense qu'il peut gérer ça.

Derek le reconduit chez lui sans dire un mot, laissant Stiles avoir le contrôle de la radio et du silence. Il surprend Derek en mettant une station de classique et il laisse la musique se jouer en regardant par la fenêtre. Quand il arrive chez lui, il est surpris de voir la Jeep dans l'allée, nettoyée, sans une fleur en vue. Sa surprise est évidente et Derek tourne son regard vers lui. « Je l'ai laissée à l'école. » Dit-il. « Scott doit l'avoir ramenée ici. Il connaît la combinaison de mon casier, donc il doit avoir pris les clés ici. »

Derek éteint la voiture et sort les clés du contact, jouant avec elles. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Il y a une petite pause avant que Stiles ne réponde. « J'étais contrarié et conduire me semblait une mauvaise idée. » C'est la vérité, même si ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. Il espère que ça contentera Derek et qu'il ne demandera pas de détails. Il sait que le loup-garou a au moins une idée de ce qui a pu se passer à l'école. Il n'est pas idiot. L'appeler après que sa voiture ait été vandalisée a garanti ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a envie d'en parler.

C'est évident que Derek veut demander pourquoi il était contrarié, mais il laisse tomber, principalement parce que Stiles semble content maintenant et il ne veut pas gâcher ça. À la place, il hoche la tête et tend à Stiles une clé qu'il a retirée de son propre trousseau. « Tiens. »

Stiles accepte la clé, la fixe en clignant des yeux et dit « Que... ? »

« C'est celle de la maison. » Il hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grave. Pour être honnête, ça ne l'est pas. Faire de quelqu'un un membre de la meute ou de la famille est important, mais ça s'est déjà produit. Que la personne ait le moyen d'entrer dans la tanière est juste normal.

« Oh. » Stiles déglutit. Il pense qu'il devrait probablement protester, mais il n'en a pas la force. « Okay. Merci. »

« De rien. »

Stiles range la clé, s'éclaircit la gorge et marmonne : « Okay, heu, on se revoit bientôt alors. », puis il sort de la voiture avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit de stupide.

Il appelle Scott pour le remercier de s'être occupé de la voiture. Scott répond que ce n'est pas un problème, Allison a aidé et ils se sont retrouvés dans une bataille de crème fouettée qui s'est terminée par un _baiser_ , il a maintenant officiellement _embrassé une fille_ et d'ailleurs, est-ce que Stiles va bien ? Stiles dit que oui. Il ne sait pas comment ou pourquoi, mais il va bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Et voilà mes petites lucioles ! Prochain rendez-vous le 2 mars !**


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou mes petits pouets ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Bien, j'espère !

Voici le chapitre de la semaine ! Vous êtes plusieurs à me demander d'arranger les choses pour Stiles, mais je vous rappelle que je ne peux rien faire sur ce coup-là, je ne suis que la traductrice x) Mais les choses vont bientôt s'améliorer un petit peu !

Je tiens en tout cas à remercier **Sherryline** (tu as la suite maintenant xD), **Jlukes** (Coucou, je suis contente que la fic te plaise, la suite tout de suite xD), **Drayy** (Les gens sont des gens, ya pas grand chose à dire de plus malheureusement), **Alice** et **Pumpkinspy** (Je connais cette flemme xD Ils vont bientôt devoir passer en caisse ne t'en fais pas.)

Merci aussi à Bruniblondi pour la correction et Orange Sanguine pour le soutien !

Bonne lecture

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après ça, ça devient normal pour Stiles de passer chez les Hale après l'école. Certains jours, il reste dîner. D'autres fois, il rentre chez lui cuisiner pour son père. Mais ces derniers temps le shérif travaille tard. Ça rend Stiles grognon, mais Derek suspecte Tom de faire ça pour que Stiles ait le temps de venir.

Il joue aux échecs ou au shogi avec Peter. Il regarde _Thomas et ses amis_ ou joue aux Lego avec Tyler. Il fait ses devoirs pelotonné sur la fenêtre en saillie à l'avant de la maison pendant que Cora fait les siens étalée sur le sol du salon. Il discute avec Laura pendant qu'elle découpe des images dans les magazines pour un projet qu'elle fait. Il a sa place ici, d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé.

Ça devrait être embarrassant quand Derek rentre du travail, mais après la première semaine, ça ne l'est plus. Ils se saluent et parfois Stiles demande à Derek comment s'est passé sa journée. La plupart du temps, tout se perd dans le chaos de l'heure du repas.

Les repas sont maintenant de la responsabilité de Stiles parce qu'après une semaine et demie, il a vu Laura regarder spéculativement un poulet avant de le mettre dans un plat, puis au four, et il n'a soudainement plus pu se retenir. « Okay, stop. » Dit-il en s'avançant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ce pauvre oiseau ? Il a donné sa vie pour que tu puisses le manger. Mets au moins un peu d'huile d'olive dessus avant que tu le transformes en charbon, bon sang ! »

Laura a l'air chagriné. « Je... ne suis pas vraiment douée pour tous ces trucs de 'maman de la meute'. » Dit-elle. « C'est... Quand les enfants sont nés, j'ai décidé d'arrêter le travail pour un an ou deux et soudain, je suis responsable de tous ces trucs et c'est juste que je... »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, laisse-moi t'aider. » Répond Stiles. « Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu as des épices et une vraie rôtissoire parce que si tu mets cette volaille dans le four avec un simple plat, je ne pourrai pas me retenir. »

Ils ont la rôtissoire, mais pas les épices. Laura insiste pour l'emmener au supermarché acheter tout ce qu'il pense être nécessaire. Il prend quelques herbes et du citron, des pommes de terre et des légumes. Il fait rôtir le tout ensemble et ça rend plutôt bien. Pas mal même, pense-t-il, pour quelque chose qu'il a fait rapidement. Il s'avère qu'il y avait deux poulets et, vu le nombre de bouches à nourrir, c'est une bonne chose. La viande ne fait pas long feu et Cora et Jonathan finissent par se battre pour l'une des deux carcasses. Les poulets sont dévorés jusqu'à la dernière miette.

« C'était vraiment bon ! » Déclare Derek.

« Ah oui ? » Lui sourit Stiles, clairement heureux pour la première fois depuis des semaines. « Alors demain, je vous montrerai ce à quoi les spaghettis doivent _vraiment_ ressembler. » Et il le fait. Il en fait trois fournées et son père est là et ils finissent tous par s'asseoir et enfourner de grandes quantités de nourriture dans leur bouche. Son père s'entend bien avec Laura et son mari et il salue Derek avec réserve, mais il ne semble pas avoir de problèmes avec lui. Derek s'assoit à côté de Stiles et essaie de se rappeler qu'il ne doit pas trop se rapprocher.

Stiles sait que, restant manger presque tous les soirs, il va éventuellement devoir s'asseoir à table avec Talia et, deux soirs après les spaghettis, c'est le cas. Il a fait un rôti de porc avec des haricots verts et du riz en accompagnement. Il commence à se demander pendant encore combien de temps il pourra financièrement se permettre de nourrir la famille Hale. Il a des économies réalisées en vendant des articles sur internet, mais nourrir des loups-garous revient cher. Il est sûr qu'ils achèteraient les provisions s'il demandait – et pour être honnête, le rôti vient du congélateur – mais il se sent gêné à l'idée de demander. Talia vient juste de sortir du tribunal et est bien trop fatiguée pour retourner à son bureau et Stiles ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir. C'est sa maison, sa meute. Il ne peut pas la chasser de chez elle juste parce qu'il se sent mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Aaron est là aussi et les choses son gênantes, mais pas insurmontables. Il veut partir, mais il ne veut pas laisser la présence de Talia le chasser. En plus, Laura a le don de ruiner un repas si elle reste cinq minutes avec sans surveillance et il a travaillé _dur_ sur ce fichu rôti. Donc il pose le tout sur la table et s'assoit et tout le monde commence à manger.

Au bout de trois bouchées, Talia pose sa fourchette sur la table et s'adresse à Stiles pour la première fois. « C'est vraiment bon, Stiles. »

« Merci. » Répond l'adolescent, déterminé à rencontrer son regard dans sourciller.

« Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ? » Demande-t-elle.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle s'en soucie, mais il répond quand même. « Les chaînes de cuisine et internet, principalement. Mon père mangerait du fast food à chaque repas si on lui en laisse l'opportunité, et ce n'est pas bon pour lui donc, heu, j'ai un peu appris après que ma mère soit morte. »

« Dieu merci ! » Dit Cora joyeusement. Laura se contente de rire. Elle ne se vexe pas par la taquinerie.

« C'est une compétence rare chez un garçon adolescent. » Commente Talia.

Stiles sait que c'est censé être un compliment, mais ça fait mal quand même. Il est tombé sur un camarade de classe à l'épicerie, il y a quelques jours. « Oh mon dieu, ils t'ont mis dans la _cuisine !_ » A-t-il dit en gloussant et l'école toute entière, le jour suivant, a été pleine de filles ricanant et lui demandant s'il devait mettre un petit tablier et combien de temps ça prendrait à Derek pour le mettre enceinte et faire de lui une petite femme au foyer.

Ça n'aide pas que Talia ne lui ai jamais vraiment adressé directement la parole avant ça, et il sait que la seule raison pour qu'elle ait été discrète jusqu'à maintenant, ça a été pour _Derek,_ pas pour lui. Il joue avec son riz dans son assiette et répond. « Ouais, je parie que vous cherchez ça dans tous les compagnons potentiels que vous passez au scanner. »

« En réalité, c'est une qualité très appréciée dans les meutes. » Dit Aaron, quand il devient clair que personne ne sait comment répondre.

« Il y aura une interrogation après ? » Demande Stiles.

« S'il y en avait une, je serais d'avis que tu l'as déjà réussie. » Remarque Jonathan, la bouche pleine de porc.

Stiles fonce les sourcils et met des coups de fourchette assassins à son repas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'énerve ? » Demande Talia, les yeux plissés.

Elle a la même expression que Peter tout à l'heure, quand il a demandé à Stiles ce qui n'allait pas. De Peter, Stiles l'a accepté, avec joie même. De Talia, ça lui donne envie de mettre des claques. Alors il la regarde de haut en bas et répond : « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

La table devient silencieuse alors que tout le monde essaie d'assimiler que Stiles ait dit ça à _l'alpha._

Talia s'en remet la première et ses yeux commencent à prendre quelques lueurs rougeâtres. « Si tu veux faire partie de cette meute - »

Stiles repousse sa chaise et quitte la table. « Bon repas, les gars. Je vous vois plus tard. »

Derek a un grognement aux lèvres à l'attention de sa mère, Stiles peut le sentir, même s'il ne peut pas le voir. Il a déjà fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la porte quand Talia dit : « Attends. » Elle prend une profonde inspiration. « Je suis désolée. Je m'y suis mal prise. Reviens t'asseoir, Stiles, s'il te plaît. »

De manière réticente, Stiles retourne à sa place. Il a perdu son appétit et tous les loups semblent mal à l'aise. Il a envie de hurler. La dernière chose qu'il veut faire, c'est s'asseoir poliment avec cette femme qui le hait, qui ne le supporte que pour le bien de son fils, qui ne l'accueillerait jamais dans sa meute même si Derek _était_ honnête en le désignant comme son compagnon.

Aaron change rapidement de sujet, racontant quelque chose qui est arrivé au travail ce jour-là. Stiles fixe son regard sur son assiette et se demande dans combien de temps il peut partir.

Mais quand Peter entre dans la pièce, tout le monde oublie sa petite querelle avec Talia. Stiles commence à apprendre à dire quand Peter est dans un mauvais jour. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut voir directement sur Peter, pas encore, mais il le voit par la réaction des autres autour de lui. La soudaine inspiration de Cora, la manière dont les épaules de Derek se tendent, le regard de tristesse dans les yeux de Laura. C'est comme ça qu'il sait quand être prudent avec Peter.

« Ne te méprends pas. » lui avait dit Laura un après-midi, quand il n'y avait personne d'autre que les enfants dans la maison. « Peter est mon oncle et je l'aime, mais il était le membre de la meute le plus dangereux avant même que le feu ne le brise. Alors... Je sais que tu l'aime bien et que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, mais n'oublie jamais ça, d'accord ? »

Elle était tellement sérieuse que Stiles ne l'a jamais oublié.

Mais maintenant Talia est là, elle lance un regard à Peter et lui dit calmement : « Peter, assieds-toi et mange. » Stiles ne l'a jamais vue aussi douce et gentille.

Peter s'assoit à la place qui lui est réservée, qui lui est toujours réservée même quand on ne l'a pas vu depuis des jours. Mais il fixe Talia, les yeux bleus et les dents légèrement découvertes. « Il y a trop d'ail. » Dit-il.

Stiles se demande s'il doit peut-être s'excuser, mais Talia le devance. « C'est Stiles qui a préparé le repas. Tu devrais manger. »

« Olivia n'aurait pas mis autant d'ail. » Insiste Peter et Stiles a l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Au vu de la grimace collective autour de la table, il n'est pas le seul. Et maintenant il comprend mieux pourquoi les autres loups ont été déboussolés par la manière dont il minimalisait sa nouvelle place dans la meute. Il se fait une note mentale de regarder ce qu'est exactement le 'Cordon Bleu' en rentrant.

Talia pose une main sur le bras de Peter. « Peter. » Dit-elle, et sa voix est lourde, c'est un ordre et non plus une répétition. « Stiles a préparé le repas. Tu devrais manger. »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez rester assis à manger, alors que la moitié de notre famille a été _assassinée_ \- »

« Peter ! » La voix de Talia est un grondement maintenant. « Tu dois te calmer. »

Peter grogne à son tour mais tressaille aux lueurs rougeâtres dans son regard. « Je – Talia, je - » Sa voix se brise. « Ce n'est pas _juste._ Rien de tout ça n'est juste. »

« Je sais. » Talia l'attire dans une étreinte et pose le visage de Peter au creux de son épaule. « Je sais, mon frère, je sais. »

Stiles reste assis, se sentant de trop, embarrassé de voir une scène aussi intime. Il a le sentiment qu'il n'a pas le droit d'assister à pareil spectacle. Quelques instants plus tard, Peter se reprend, marmonne quelque chose et file hors de la pièce. Talia se passe une main sur le visage avant que quiconque puisse voir ses larmes et se sert un verre d'eau.

Stiles sait qu'il devrait s'occuper de ses affaires mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser la question il a besoin de comprendre. « Je, heu, je croyais que le feu était accidentel ? »

« Il l'était. » Répond Talia sèchement.

Voyant son regard perdu, Aaron explicite. « Peter... a eu beaucoup de mal à encaisser. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer pour ce qu'il s'était passé, et nous l'avons laissé croire ça parce qu'on pensait que ça l'aiderait à avancer. Malheureusement, avec les années il est devenu obsédé par ça. On essaie juste de ne pas l'encourager. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Répond Stiles. Que peut-il dire d'autre ? Il était furieux après la mort de sa mère, mais c'était une maladie et il n'y avait personne à blâmer. Il n'est pas certain que ça l'aurait aidé si ça avait été le cas, mais il peut comprendre.

Personne n'a plus vraiment d'appétit après ça, et Laura et Derek débarrassent la table. Stiles décide de rentrer à la maison. Mais l'idée ne veut pas le quitter. C'est juste qu'après des semaines à côtoyer Peter, il a appris à respecter l'intelligence de l'homme. Alors quand il arrive chez lui, il décide de savoir une bonne fois pour toutes. Il laisse sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et demande à son père : « L'incendie des Hale, c'était un accident, hein ? »

Il s'attend à un simple 'Bien sûr, pourquoi ?' qui lui permettra d'oublier l'incident. Mais son père lève les yeux, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture et dit : « Je n'en ai jamais été vraiment certain, pour être honnête. Pourquoi ? »

Stiles fronce légèrement les sourcils. « Peter a dit quelque chose là-dessus. »

Le shérif tapote la table avec le bout de son crayon. « L'enquêteur a classé ça en incendie électrique. » Dit-il finalement. « Et il s'y connaît plus que moi. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que le feu s'était répandu trop vite pour que ce ne soit qu'un accident. J'ai proposé d'y regarder de plus près quand je suis devenu shérif, mais Tala Hale avait déjà accepté l'explication de l'enquêteur, alors j'ai laissé tomber. »

« Les loups-garous auraient senti si un accélérant avait été utilisé, non ? » Demande Stiles.

Son père hoche la tête. « Oui, c'est l'une des raisons qui ont fait que ça a été déclaré accidentel. »

« Hum. » Stiles y tourne dans sa tête une minute ou deux avant de décider qu'il n'a pas assez d'information pour se faire une opinion. « Okay. »

« Stiles. » Dit Tom. « Tu as ce regard. »

« Quel regard ? » Stiles feint l'innocence.

« Le regard qui dit que tu vas fourrer ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde pas. » Répond Tom. « Fiston, je suis content que Derek et toi vous entendiez mieux – honnêtement, je suis content. Mais si Talia hale ne veut pas en reparler, tu ferais mieux de ne pas la contrarier. »

Stiles carre la mâchoire. « Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ce qu'elle pense. » Dit-il.

Le shérif laisse échapper une exclamation. « Stiles. Écoute. On a repoussé cette conversation encore et encore, mais je pense qu'il ait temps qu'on l'ait. Si toi et Derek devenez plus sérieux - »

« On ne devient pas plus sérieux - »

« Tu es là-bas _tous les jours_ après l'école. - »

« Oui, parce que ses sœurs m'aiment bien - »

« Et en quoi ça n'est pas devenir sérieux avec un loup-garou ? » Le défie Tom, et Stiles détourne les yeux. « Stiles. Vraiment. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Et si tu veux te lancer là-dedans, fonce. Mais ne deviens pas ennemi d'un alpha. D' _aucun_ alpha. Okay ? »

« Écoute, tout ce que j'essaie de faire, c'est survivre jusqu'à ce que Derek en ait marre de sa petite plaisanterie et trouve un _vrai_ compagnon. » Dit Stiles, essayant de ne pas penser à la manière dont Derek l'a marqué de son odeur quelques semaines plus tôt. Pas juste un peu, mais minutieusement, _désespérément._ « À l'école ça craint en ce moment, alors j'ai fait copain-copain avec ses sœurs. C'est pas important. Alors laisse tomber, d'accord ? »

Son père soupire. « D'accord. Mais... Sois prudent si tu veux mener ta petite enquête. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne vas pas le faire, je te connais. »

Stiles grimace, mais répond : « Je ferai attention. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek a beaucoup pensé aux endroits où il veut emmener Stiles, aux sorties qui pourraient l'intéresser et qui pourraient être faites entre amis plutôt que pour un rendez-vous. Après un débat et une longue discussion avec Cora, qui pense qu'il n'est qu'un gros nerd, il décide d'inviter Stiles à venir avec lui dans sa librairie d'occasion préférée. C'est une boutique sur deux niveaux qui fait aussi café et vend des sandwiches et des pâtisseries. Des livres sont empilés n'importe comment sur chaque surface plane.

C'est impossible de mesurer exactement l'enthousiasme de Stiles avec son SMS puisque sa réponse est 'bien sûr, ok' mais il n'a aucune expression, aucune odeur l'accompagnant. Mais quand il retrouve Stiles là-bas, tout chez lui s'illumine d'excitation et de, eh bien, de désir. Du désir pour les livres. C'est une odeur particulière qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée avant, et il aime ça. Énormément.

Saluer Stiles est un peu gênant, ça l'est souvent ces jours-ci, et il doit se retenir avec vigueur de _saluer_ Stiles. Son odeur a quitté celle de l'adolescent et il veut toujours la remplacer. Mais il arrive à se contenir maintenant, surtout maintenant qu'il voit Stiles fréquemment et que son odeur se dépose sur lui ne serait-ce que par proximité.

Stiles se saisit d'un panier et navigue de rayon en rayon avec un enthousiasme enfantin. Il choisit des livres sur les sujets les plus éclectiques. Les batailles navales célèbres, le projet génome humain, les lunes de Neptune, les cartels de drogue au Mexique, il met tout et son contraire dans son panier, ainsi qu'une belle sélection de fictions. Derek le suit, s'asseyant occasionnellement dans les chaises moelleuses du magasin quand le plus jeune se plonge trop profondément dans un ouvrage.

Une fois que Stiles a fait ses achats, Derek suggère qu'ils mangent un morceau. Stiles regarde son porte-monnaie avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'attend à voir s'en échapper des mouches. « Je, heu, je suis un peu fauché. » Dit-il, et il tapote sa pile de livres. « C'était mes dernières économies. Ça en valait totalement le coup, ceci dit. »

Derek hausse les épaules. « Je peux m'occuper de l'addition pour cette fois. » Dit-il en prenant bien soin d'ajouter le 'pour cette fois' afin de ne pas froisser l'ego de Stiles. Celui-ci grimace un peu, mais accepte. Derek prend un café pour Stiles et un soda pour lui, ainsi qu'un sandwich pour chacun d'entre eux. Le sujet ne revient pas sur le tapis parce que Stiles est _déjà_ en train de lire trois de ses livres à la fois, discutant de manière très naturelle de ce qu'il est en train de lire. Mais Derek ne peut s'empêcher de s'interroger. Ça fait moins d'un mois que Stiles a dépensé nonchalamment plusieurs centaines de dollars dans des nouveaux pneus. Il sait que l'adolescent ne travaille pas, mais ça lui semble terriblement indiscret de lui poser des questions sur sa situation financière.

Il repense à la période depuis laquelle il connaît Stiles. Le plus jeune n'a jamais semblé manquer d'argent. Ils sont allés à l'arcade au moins une fois et ils sont sortis manger à plusieurs reprises. Il a entendu Stiles parler de films ou de jeux vidéo qu'il a achetés et il l'a vu dépenser beaucoup pour acheter des affaires à son nouveau chat. L'arbre à chat à lui seul a déjà coûté plus de cent dollars. Et pourtant, soudainement, il est fauché. Fauché, mais heureux. Derek est content de l'avoir amené ici.

Stiles sort un nouveau livre de sa pile et Derek remarque que c'est un livre de cuisine. Le genre de '365 repas faciles' que les chaînes culinaires aiment bien sortir. « T'aimes le goulasch ? » Demande Stiles en feuilletant le livre.

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Répond Derek. « Laura regarde ce genre de livres comme s'ils avaient de plus grandes dents qu'elle. »

« Je les achète d'occasion quand je peux. Comme ça dedans, il y a les petites notes des gens. Comme dans Harry Potter. Tu sais. Toujours acheter les manuels scolaires et les livres de recettes d'occasion. Le goulasch est un ragoût de bœuf. Oignons, tomates, macaronis. Ça vient de Hongrie et... Et tu t'en fiches probablement. »

« Stiles, est-ce que je parle d'autre chose ? » Demande Derek en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui. On parle de ta sœur qui a peur des livres de cuisine. Sérieux, comment vous avez fait pour survivre aussi longtemps ? Je suis impressionné que vous ne souffriez pas de rachitisme ou de scorbut. »

« Je ramène des citrons du boulot. Certains de nos arbres sont assez vieux pour en produire. Et on a un oranger et un pamplemoussier sur la propriété. C'est comme ça qu'on évite le scorbut. Pour le rachitisme, je ne sais pas encore. » Il sourit un peu et continue. « Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je réponde, avoue. Mais tu pourras faire du goulasch la prochaine fois que tu cuisines. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, le rachitisme, enfoiré essaie pas de me la faire à l'envers. » Réplique Stiles. « Et oui, je pourrais. Tyler adore les trucs avec des macaronis. »

Derek souffle, amusé. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est le rachitisme. » Il sort son ticket de caisse et un stylo. « Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin, je m'assurerai qu'on l'ait à la maison. »

« Quoi, non, c'est plus simple que j'aille faire les courses moi-même. Comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer la différence entre purée et coulis de tomates. Et tu n'auras pas besoin de m'appeler parce que j'ai demandé des boites de 300 grammes et qu'ils n'ont que des boites de 500 grammes, comme si c'était une tragédie. Je suis déjà passé par là avec mon père. »

« Okay. » Répond Derek en levant les mains. Mais il se pose la question. Si Stiles s'occupe des courses et n'écrit pas de listes pour les autres, est-ce que c'est à ça qu'ont servi ses économies ? À nourrir une meute de loups-garous ?

Il ne pose pas la question à voix haute, cependant. Il a le sentiment que ça ne ferait qu'agacer Stiles. Ils mangent leur sandwich en parlant de tout et de rien puis il aide le jeune humain à porter ses livres. Il y en a... Beaucoup. Il ramène Stiles chez lui avant de rentrer à la maison. C'est le week-end, donc tout le monde est là. Laura est étendue sur le canapé et regarde la télé pendant que Tyler joue avec ses trains. Sylvia est à la sieste.

Derek rentre et salue tout le monde verbalement, mais pas physiquement, ce qui est un peu inhabituel pour lui. Il va directement dans la cuisine. On entend un peu de bruit, puis il appelle : « Hey, Laura ? »

« Hey, quoi ? » Lui répond sa sœur.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, la cardamome ? »

« On dirait le début d'une carte à l'eau de rose. » Derek revient dans le salon et tend un flacon d'épices à sa sœur, lui laissant une seconde chance pour répondre. Elle se contente de lui adresser un regard vide.

« Okay, et celui-là ? » Demande-t-il en lui tendant un nouveau flacon.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui. « Coriandre. Et donc ? »

« Tu ne les as pas achetés ? »

« Quoi ? Non. T'as remarqué que je suis en train de regarder la télé ? »

« Oui. Tiens-moi ça. » Il lui tend les deux flacons, un dans chaque main pour qu'elle les prenne de la même manière, ce qu'elle fait. Une fois qu'elle a les deux mains occupées, il lui frappe l'arrière de la tête. Il connaît ses réflexes et son entraînement. La prendre par surprise n'amène rien de bon si elle a les mains libres.

« Owww ! Derek ! » S'exclame Laura alors que son frère reprend les épices. « C'était pour quoi, ça ? »

« Pour ne pas avoir acheté les épices, ou les aubergines, la pâte à tarte, les macaronis ou _quoi que ce soit_ qu'on mange depuis au moins deux semaines. » Rétorque Derek.

« Qu-quoi ? En quoi c'est _ma_ faute ? J'ai dit à Stiles d'utiliser ce qu'il voulait dans nos placards et de me dire s'il avait besoin de trucs qu'on a pas ! »

« Et quand des trucs qu'on n'a pas et qu'on n'avait pas achetés ont commencé à apparaître dans nos assiettes, tu lui as rien dit ? Ou proposé de l'emmener et de le rembourser ? » Demande Derek, les sourcils en mode jugement.

« Je lui avais _déjà dit_ de me faire savoir s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Rétorque Laura. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, que je le traite comme un enfant ? Il essaie de se faire une place dans la meute, comment j'étais censée lui dire de ne _rien_ acheter ? »

À ces mots, Derek la juge un peu moins, mais il ne veut pas laisser tomber. « Il a seize ans, Laura. Cora n'a pas cet argent. Je sais qu'il essaie de se faire une place, mais il pense aussi avoir quelque chose à prouver. » Il se passe une main sur le visage. « Je ne veux pas qu'il pense devoir _acheter_ sa place dans la meute. J'aurais aimé que tu me dises quelque chose, à défaut de ne pas lui en parler. »

« Je crois que je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça. » Dit Laura et son ton est désolé.

Derek se laisse tomber sur le sofa, pose les épices sur la table basse et se rencogne contre sa sœur. « Je commence à comprendre que chaque détail a de l'importance avec Stiles. »

« Alors... Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » Demande Laura, indécise.

« Je vais m'en occuper. » Répond Derek. Il ne pense pas avoir besoin de culpabiliser Laura en lui révélant que Stiles est fauché. « Je vais l'emmener en courses demain ou après-demain. Lui montrer les bons magasins pour de la viande fermière, des choses comme ça. Je vais leur donner ma carte et leur dire de garder les informations pour les fois où Stiles reviendra. Sans lui laisser le choix ou lui en parler. Parfois, ça va mieux quand je prends les choses en main. » Il marque une pause. « Pas toujours. Des fois, je suis sûr que c'est un bon moyen de me faire assassiner. »

Laura a un petit reniflement amusé. « Oui, je peux voir ça. Mais okay. Par contre, si tu penses pouvoir faire ça sans qu'il le remarque, je crois que tu te trompes. »

« Ho (Oh), non, je ne vais même pas essayer de lui cacher ça. » Derek renifle comme si l'idée qu'il puisse dissimuler des choses à Stiles est l'idée la plus ridicule qu'il ait entendue. « Stiles a peut-être un TDAH, mais il est au moins aussi intelligent et observateur qu'Oncle Peter. »

« Eh bien, bonne chance alors. » Dit Laura. « La chance sourit à ceux qui prennent des risques. »

Ça se passe à peu près aussi bien que Derek l'avait prédit. Stiles accepte suspicieusement son offre d'aller faire les courses parce qu'il a « besoin de deux ou trois trucs de toute manière. » Il lance un regard suspicieux à Derek quand ils vont au rayon des produits pâtissiers qui contient également de l'équipement de cuisine et Derek commence à les regarder en essayant de sous-entendre que Stiles pourrait en avoir besoin. Stiles autorise suspicieusement Derek à examiner quelques produits et il le suit suspicieusement jusqu'aux caisses. Quand Derek dit au caissier : « J'ai parlé avec Rick tout à l'heure pour ajouter ma carte dans vos fichiers. », le caissier hoche la tête et soudainement, leurs courses sont mises en sacs et ils sont prêts à partir. Stiles a encore à objecter. « Mec, » Dit-il alors qu'ils chargent les sacs dans la voiture. « Tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point tu n'es _pas_ subtil ? »

« Être subtil aurait changé quelque chose ? » Demande Derek de manière franche.

« Ça dépend du point de vue. J'aurais eu l'occasion de me moquer de toi, ce qui est plutôt cool pour moi. »

« Désolé de te décevoir. » Répond Derek. « Comment exactement quelqu'un peut être subtil à ce sujet ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais caresser un thermomètre à viande de manière suggestive ne l'est absolument pas. »

« Je ne faisais pas ça ! »

« Hin, hin, continue à te dire ça, mon grand. En tout cas, merci pour les courses. J'étais fauché. Complètement, genre _je ne sais pas comment faire pour mettre le prochain repas sur la table._ Mais maintenant, je vais pouvoir faire les cookies que Cora m'a demandés. »

Derek se redresse à ces mots. « Des cookies ? Lesquels ? »

« Tu verras. » Répond Stiles.

Avec une moue boudeuse, Derek dit : « De toute manière, ils gardent les détails de ma carte pour toutes les autres fois. »

« Okay... » Répond Stiles en roulant les yeux. « Comme tu voudras. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles s'assoit sur son lit et fixe l'espace blanc face à lui pendant de longues minutes. Il a pris un de ses posters et l'a retourné afin de pouvoir écrire au dos. Il a vu son père utiliser des tableaux blancs au travail quand il veut résoudre un crime, ou alors un tableau d'affichage, alors le poster est une solution alternative.

Finalement, il se lève et commence à écrire avec un feutre indélébile.

Le premier problème, qui va au centre du poster, est l'incendie des Hale. Mais il y a un autre problème, tout aussi important même si moins dramatique, c'est la désinformation qui est répandue sur le monde lycanthrope. Il écrit « **Désinformation – OLL ?** » sous le premier problème.

Après réflexion, il ajoute « **vandalisme voiture** » comme troisième mystère. Il ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence que ses pneus aient été détruits de manière à faire penser à une attaque de loup-garou. Mais il doute vraiment que Talia soit derrière tout ça, et il _sait_ que Peter ne l'a pas fait, tout simplement parce que Peter est assez intelligent pour ne _pas_ faire ressembler ça à une attaque de loup-garou.

Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment – Kate l'avait trop perturbé pour qu'il l'envisage – mais il ne pense pas qu'elle ait été là pour le prendre simplement par chance ce matin-là. Elle savait ce qui était arrivé à sa voiture elle avait attendu pour l'intercepter. Elle était au courant que les pneus avaient été _lacérés_ et pas juste crevés. Ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que c'était elle l'instigatrice – corrélation ne veut pas forcément dire causalité, se rappelle-t-il – mais c'est très suspect. Elle a, au minimum, profité de la situation.

Une fois qu'il a couché ces trois événements sur papier, il se rassoit et observe le poster pendant une longue minute. Il en est à ce point où il a juste le bon dosage d'Adderall et de caféine pour tomber dans une sorte de transe concentrée. Il se contente de fixer le mur, tissant des liens et des connexions dans son esprit.

L'OLL a été suspectée d'avoir assassiné des loups auparavant, et Talia Hale était une figure proéminente dans le monde lycanthrope. Cela aurait du sens de s'en prendre à elle. Mais vu son statut, c'est également logique de faire passer ça pour un accident.

Plusieurs éléments étaient suspects dans l'incendie des Hale. Stiles s'était procuré le fichier au poste de police quand personne ne regardait. Premièrement, la vitesse avec laquelle le feu s'était répandu. Un incendie électrique _peut_ faire ça, a-t-il appris par de nombreuses recherches, mais ça arrive généralement dans les maisons plus vieilles avec un système électrique défaillant, ce qui provoque une réaction en chaîne. La maison Hale n'était pas spécialement neuve, mais elle n'était certainement pas non plus décrépite. Mais l'utilisation d'accélérants était à rejeter puisque les loups l'auraient senti.

Stiles se lève et écrit « **Accélérants naturels ?** » dans une petite bulle qu'il relie au feu. Puis il ajoute « **Brouilleurs d'odeurs ?** » dans une autre bulle. Ce sont les deux hypothèses les plus probables.

Le second élément suspicieux est que presque toute la famille était présente dans la maison quand le feu s'était déclenché. Peter Hale était la seule exception. Il était en dehors de la ville pour affaires et était revenu juste à temps pour voir les décombres embrasés. Ç'aurait pu être une coïncidence si ça s'était produit au milieu de la nuit, mais ça s'était passé un samedi en pleine journée.

« **Quelqu'un connaissait leur emploi du temps** » écrit-il sur le poster et, juste en dessous, « **Ou surveillait la maison** »

Le déroulement des événements était incomplet, mais l'officier en charge à l'époque avait mis une chronologie en place. Le feu s'était déclaré à 13h35. Derek était sorti en premier en traînant sa petite sœur derrière lui Aaron avait suivi quelques minutes plus tard en portant Laura, toussant et amorphe, dans les bras. Malgré les protestations de son père, Derek était retourné dans la maison pour aller chercher ses frères. Talia aussi était restée à l'intérieur pour aider les autres, mais la fumée l'avait empêchée de trouver qui que ce soit et l'avait finalement obligée à sortir.

« **fumée épaisse – coïncidence ?** » écrit Stiles dans une nouvelle bulle.

Les pompiers étaient arrivés à 13h41 et, déjà, la maison était ravagée par les flammes.

Peter Hale était arrivé à 13h44 et avait été plaqué au sol, hurlant de désespoir, par une Talia sanglotante pour l'empêcher de se ruer dans le piège mortel que la maison était devenue.

À 13h48, la maison s'était effondrée sur le reste de la famille Hale coincée à l'intérieur.

Stiles écrit « **intégrité structurelle ?** » dans un cercle.

Il avait fallu presque une heure pour éteindre complètement les flammes. Jusque-là, entrer avait été impossible. Les premiers pompiers étaient arrivés à entrer à 14h38, se déplaçant avec précaution dans les débris.

La plupart des corps avaient été retrouvés au sous-sol, emportés par le poids quand la maison s'était effondrée. La seule exception était Derek. Son corps avait été coincé par une poutre, suspendu au-dessus des flammes. Il avait pratiquement cuit dans sa propre peau, mais il avait survécu. Aucun de ceux qui étaient dans la maison n'avait survécu.

Stiles liste le nom des défunts dans un coin du poster. Il sent que c'est nécessaire, un devoir de mémoire pour ceux qui ont été perdus. « Daniel Hale – 62 » Le père de Talia, et l'Alpha à l'époque des faits. « Steven Hale – 38, Abbie Hale – 37, Paula Hale – 12 » Le frère de Talia, sa compagne et leur enfant. « Olivia Hale – 27 et sa fille pas encore née » La compagne de Peter. « Tyler Hale – 15 et David Hale – 8 » Les deux frères de Derek. En notant ça, Stiles se rend compte que Laura a nommé son fils d'après l'un de ses frères défunts. Il se passe une main sur les yeux. Voir ces noms inscrits noir sur blanc rend la tragédie bien plus réelle pour lui.

À côté de ça, la liste des survivants semble ridicule. Aaron, Talia, Laura, Derek, Cora et Peter. Et voilà. Stiles ressent un élan de compassion envers Talia, se souvenant du commentaire de Derek sur le fait que la meute paraisse vidée.

Malgré ces facteurs suspicieux – la fumée épaisse, l'effondrement de la maison – l'incendie a été classé comme accident. Stiles feuillette le dossier et trouve le rapport officiel. L'inspecteur du feu a signé en bas.

« Okay. » dit Stiles en écrivant son nom sur le poster. « Commençons par toi. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et on se retrouve le **9 mars** ! N'oubliez pas non plus d'aller voir ma page Facebook **Thecrasy Fanfictions** pour un concours, vous pouvez gagner une fic et un dessin !


	14. Chapter 14

Votre auteure préférée est de retour \o/ (oui, je rentre encore dans mes bottes, merci xD) Je viens vous livrer le nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout chaud sorti de la béta (C'est vrai en plus, j'ai eu le chap ce matin !) J'en profite donc pour remercier Bruniblondi pour son travail efficace, ainsi que Orange Sanguine pour le soutien (tu as le droit de me harceler, ça y est.)

Merci aussi à Drayy, Alice, Fansterek, Sakuraetsasuke ainsi qu'à Jlukes !

Et bonne lecture à tous, je vous rappelle que je ne suis responsable de rien dans cette fic, donc ne me lancez pas les tomates à moi xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il s'avère que ce sont des cookies à la mélasse et au gingembre. Stiles devient calme et concentré quand il cuisine et Derek le laisse tranquille. Il s'assoit à la table et joue sur son téléphone. Cora fait ses devoirs, et Laura discute avec ses amis par SMS en découpant des images dans des magazines pour un projet de scrapbooking. C'est un moment calme et agréable, juste entre eux. Aaron et Talia sont à la maison, mais ils se font discrets.

Une fois que le goulasch est mis à cuire, Stiles commence les cookies. Derek se surprend à jeter des regards furtifs quand il travaille la pâte avec ses mains, la roulant en petites boules.

« Oh, hey, je peux essayer ? » Demande Cora avec enthousiasme, sautillant vers lui.

« Bien sûr. » Répond Stiles en plaçant un peu de pâte dans sa main. « C'est de la bonne. » Ajoute-t-il en se léchant les doigts.

Derek le fixe. D'abord, il y a l'odeur des cookies, des épices utilisées, et le faible de Derek pour le sucre est suffisant pour le faire métaphoriquement remuer la queue, les oreilles dressées sous l'attention. Puis il y a les mains de Stiles, et ses _doigts._ Okay. Derek peut gérer ça. Il jette juste des regards à la dérobée. Beaucoup de regards. Mais pourquoi se _lécher les doigts ?_ Son téléphone lui échappe des mains et heurte la table avec un bruit. « Je, heu... Je dois y aller. »

« Quoi ? » Demande Stiles avec un doigt dans la bouche.

Derek ne cille pas. Il doit avoir oublié comment. « Oh mon dieu. » Il se lèche les lèvres, essayant de se rappeler comment parler. « Ailleurs. Je dois partir. » Il recule brusquement sa chaise et se lève, trébuchant presque, car il ne prête attention à rien d'autre qu'à Stiles. « Un endroit autre qu'ici. Ouais. » Il marche tant bien que mal en direction de la porte de la cuisine sans détourner son regard.

Derrière lui, il peut entendre Cora rire de manière hystérique et Stiles demander : « Il se passe quoi avec lui ? » Des mots sont murmurés, trop bas pour que Derek puisse les comprendre, puis Stiles s'exclame « Waouh, _vraiment ? »_ Et Derek claque la porte derrière lui parce qu'il ne veut définitivement pas entendre où va aller la conversation. Il est vraiment content que les chambres soient insonorisées, car il n'a jamais été aussi dur de sa vie entière. Ce n'est pas que se masturber soit habituellement une expérience tranquille, mais cette session est beaucoup plus rapide que bien d'autres. Il reste allongé quelques minutes après, amorphe et à moitié terrifié de redescendre. Il réalise alors qu'il vient juste de laisser Stiles seul avec ses sœurs, et c'est encore plus terrifiant alors il se nettoie, referme sa braguette et retourne à la cuisine.

Cora est en train de se plaindre de ses devoirs de maths quand il entre dans la pièce et Stiles enfourne la première tournée de cookies. Quand l'adolescent lève les yeux et voit Derek, il rougit furieusement avant de détourner le regard. Derek se racle la gorge. « Heu. Désolé. » Dit-il, pas vraiment sûr de quoi ajouter. Il n'est pas désolé de trouver Stiles attirant – enfin, mis à part pour la différence d'âge – mais il _est_ désolé de l'avoir embarrassé.

« Es-tu en train de t'excuser de trouver ton compagnon à ton goût ? » Demande nonchalamment Peter de derrière eux et _tout le monde_ sursaute.

« Bordel de merde, t'es comme, comme... Un clown taré qui sort d'une boîte ! » Stiles dit à Peter qui se contente de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

Derek est habitué à ce que Peter le surprenne, alors il s'en remet vite. « Non, je m'excuse de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise. » Puis il ajoute pour Stiles : « J'ai déjà suggéré de lui accrocher une clochette autour du cou, mais il devient susceptible à l'idée. »

Stiles laisse échapper un reniflement moqueur, toujours un peu rouge, et Peter lui lance un regard curieux. « Pourquoi es-tu mal à l'aise ? Je ne peux concevoir que l'idée soit déplaisante pour toi. »

« Okay, wow ! » Dit Stiles. « On se calme, qu'un vrai psychiatre vienne lui dire d'arrêter de se mettre à ma place ? »

Derek lève les mains en l'air. Il n'y a rien à faire pour Peter. « Stiles, je veux juste que tu saches que j'allais m'excuser de t'avoir embarrassé, puis j'allais passer à autre chose. Juste pour qu'on soit clairs. »

Peter hausse les épaules de manière élégante.

Laura prend pitié de Stiles et se met à lui expliquer : « L'intimité est... Un peu différente chez les loups-garous. Je veux dire, ça n'existe pas. Alors parler de choses que les humains considèrent tabou est assez fréquent. Nous essayons de nous en souvenir quand il y a des humains autour de nous, mais, eh bien, il faut aussi que tu sois un peu indulgent envers le loup-garou qui oublie parfois ses bonnes manières. » Elle jette un regard à Peter.

Calmement, celui-ci répond. « J'essaie juste d'aider. »

Derek décide de ne pas commenter, parce que Peter peut avoir eu raison de clarifier les raisons pour lesquelles Derek s'excusait. « Alors maintenant qu'on sait tous de quoi il en retourne, peut-on passer à autre chose ? » Demande-t-il en espérant qu'ils puissent changer de sujet avant que Stiles décide qu'il en a assez de tolérer ça.

« Je pensais juste qu'il est bien de laisser Stiles savoir que, s'il a besoin de prendre le même genre de pause - » Commence Peter.

« Oh mon _Dieu !_ » S'exclame Stiles avant de fourrer un morceau de pâte dans la bouche ouverte de Peter.

Derek commence à rire. Jeter un œil au visage de Peter ne fait que renforcer son amusement. Cora et Laura craquent toutes les deux aussi. Peter se contente de mâcher la pâte et Stiles rougit furieusement et retourne à sa cuisine. Alors il ne voit pas quand Talia apparaît soudainement dans l'encadrement de la porte, attirée par les rires, et _fixant_ son fils. Ses yeux brillent de ce qui ressemble suspicieusement à des larmes. Aaron arrive seulement quelques secondes après, une présence chaude dans le dos de sa femme. Il a la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit et gâcher ainsi le moment.

Quand Peter finit enfin de mâcher, il dit : « Pas vraiment la répartie à laquelle je m'attendais, mais très bien. Je te concède le point. » Il regarde en direction de sa sœur, voit à quel point elle est proche de pleurer et détourne les yeux.

Stiles suit son regard, puis grimace. « Je, heu... » Hésite-t-il. « Désolée si nous vous avons dérangés. »

« Non. » S'étrangle-t-elle. « C'est juste... Ça fait un long moment depuis que j'ai entendu Derek rire comme ça. »

« Des années. » Ajoute Aaron calmement. Il bouge un peu quand Peter détourne les yeux de Talia, s'assurant qu'il ne bouche pas le chemin. Il espère que Peter ne va pas avoir besoin de s'en aller, mais il ne veut pas non plus le gêner.

« Oh. » Dit Stiles alors que Derek s'approche de sa mère et la laisse l'enlacer, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules. Aaron se presse contre lui de l'autre côté, frottant sa joue dans les cheveux de Derek. « Oh, je, heu... » Continue Stiles, se sentant soudain terriblement mal à l'aise, comme s'il était témoin quelque chose de bien trop intime pour qu'il ait le droit de voir. « Je vais juste, heu, vous laisser - »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Peter tend la main et pousse son épaule avec désinvolture. C'est suffisant fort pour que Stiles soit légèrement projeté en avant, droit sur Derek et ses parents. Derek aurait aimé l'inclure dans l'embrassade mais, avant qu'il ne puisse, Aaron soulève un bras pour le poser sur l'épaule de Stiles, le renfermant dans le câlin. Si Stiles le veut, il peut partir, il n'est pas coincé, mais Aaron montre plutôt clairement sa volonté de le compter dans ce moment.

Stiles ne proteste pas, mais il se tend pendant une minute, particulièrement quand il sent la main de Talia contre son dos. Ça s'améliore un peu quand Cora se jette sur eux et que Laura vient se lover de l'autre côté entre Stiles et sa mère. Seul Peter reste à part et, quand Talia tend une main vers lui, il tourne les talons et s'en va.

Finalement, Derek parvient à bouger suffisamment pour pouvoir enlacer Stiles partiellement, mais la minuterie pour les cookies met fin à cet instant. « Oh, heu, je dois... » Dit Stiles en se dégageant. Il retourne vers les comptoirs avec plus de hâte que nécessaire.

Talia s'essuie les yeux et embrasse Derek sur le front. « Stiles, » Dit-elle, et celui-ci la regarde avec précaution. « Merci. »

Stiles baisse la tête sans rencontrer son regard. « Oui... » Marmonne-t-il avant de se consacrer à la pâte à cookies. Derek sourit à sa mère, comme s'il finit par lui pardonner, puis s'éloigne de ses parents et commence à aider Stiles avec la pâtisserie. Talia soupire doucement et part de la cuisine, Aaron sur les talons. Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles se rend compte que Derek et lui sont seuls dans la pièce. Ses sœurs sont parties aussi. « Tu devrais rire plus souvent. » Finit-il par dire. « J'aime ce son. »

Cette fois c'est au tour de Derek de rougir. « Je ris quand tu es là. C'est un talent que tu as. Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Eh bien, c'est agréable de savoir que je suis bon à quelque chose. » Répond Stiles avec légèreté, enfournant une seconde tournée de cookies.

« Tu es doué pour beaucoup de choses. » Acquiesce Derek calmement et, pour une fois, Stiles ne le contredit pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ça lui prend quelques jours à ignorer ses devoirs et naviguer comme un fou sur Google, mais Stiles finit éventuellement par décider que l'inspecteur incendie n'a raconté que des conneries. Sur papier, il a certainement bien fait son travail. Il y a des faits qui peuvent effectivement être appuyés par des recherches, et rien de ce qu'il dit sur le rapport n'est techniquement faux. Il a recherché tous les accélérateurs communs, a examiné avec attention le système électrique de la maison, ou ce qu'il en restait.

La seule chose bizarre avec le rapport, c'est la vitesse avec laquelle il a été rédigé. De ce que Stiles peut dire, ça prend des semaines, voire des mois, pour établir un rapport final sur un incendie. Mais ce type a présenté son rapport quatre jours après l'incendie. On pourrait croire que c'est dû à une pression interne due au nombre de victimes et au statut élevé de Talia dans la société lycanthrope. Mais quelque chose semble louche pour Stiles.

En faisant ses recherches, il a passé pas mal de temps à cartographier toutes les informations contradictoires qu'il a pu trouver à propos de la société lycanthrope. Le poster dans sa chambre est rapidement devenu trois, puis six posters pleins de notes. Il inclut ses observations à chaque fois qu'elles contredisent ses recherches et prend soin de noter toutes ses sources.

Ça lui prend un jour ou deux avant de décider comment appréhender la situation avec Kate. À la base, il avait envoyé un SMS au numéro qu'elle lui avait laissé pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ses projets. Mais pour éviter toute représailles, il avait fait semblant d'être effrayé. 'Je ne peux pas magouiller dans le dos d'un loup-garou' avait-il dit. 'Il va **savoir** , Kate, je n'ose pas. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t'aider.'

A l'époque, Kate lui avait proposé de l'aider, de s'assurer qu'il soit protégé. Stiles avait simplement ignoré ses messages.

Mais ce qui est arrivé récemment lui a donné une idée. Une idée terrible et fourbe et il est presque sûr que personne n'approuvera, mais c'est une idée. Alors, il envoie un nouveau SMS à Kate. Il dit juste 'On peut se voir ? J'ai besoin d'aide. Ça doit être privé mais je ne peux pas venir chez vous.'

Kate lui répond presque immédiatement en lui proposant de se rencontrer à la bibliothèque de l'école. Personne ne trouvera ça bizarre s'il reste après les cours. Il accepte, et la rencontre là-bas le lendemain. Il lui raconte la manière dont Derek l'a marqué de son odeur, la manière dont Derek le _veut_ , de plein de façons qui le rendent mal à l'aise parce que « Je suis juste... Pas attiré par les garçons comme ça. » S'il en rajoute un peu beaucoup, Kate n'a pas l'air de remarquer. Elle est constamment sur lui, avec des petites touches sympathiques et des regards suggestifs.

S'il veut découvrir ce qu'elle projette, il va devoir travailler avec elle et gagner sa confiance. Alors il lui raconte qu'il a été accueilli dans la meute, qu'il va chez eux après l'école la plupart du temps et prépare le dîner. Il arrive à glisser un peu d'amertume dans sa voix. Il ne sait toujours pas comment comprendre les commentaires sur l'importance du Cordon Bleu dans la meute. Les informations sur ça aussi étaient conflictuelles.

Kate, bien sûr, saute sur tout ça. Elle est indignée par la manière dont ils le traitent 'comme un serviteur' et lui sort une grande tirade sur à quel point il vaut mieux que ça et ne mérite pas d'être traité de cette manière. Mais elle le complimente aussi pour se faire une place dans la meute, pour gagner leur confiance. Stiles se baigne dans ses compliments et lui promet un retour sur son investissement. Il arrive même à lui faire des yeux de chien battu. Il dit : « C'est injuste que je sois coincé avec Derek quand je pourrais être avec quelqu'un comme... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Kate lui sourit et lui dit de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

Alors il y a ça et maintenant, il la voit deux jours par semaine pour lui dire ce qu'il a 'appris' de la meute. Il fait extrêmement attention aux mensonges et vérités qu'il lui dit. Si quelque chose arrive, il veut savoir si c'était elle. Mais il essaie de faire passer la famille Hale pour la cible la moins intéressante possible.

Dans le même temps, le harcèlement à l'école est tout aussi mauvais que d'habitude, mais il essaie de l'ignorer. Il garde une copie de tout ce qu'il rend et documente toutes ses blessures avec un appareil photo digital. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il fait ça. Une impulsion intérieure lui dit qu'il doit garder une trace de tout ça. Juste au cas où ? Tout ce qu'il fait est juste au cas où.

Il reste moins d'un mois d'école et il peut survivre, mais il s'inquiète pour ses notes. Il ne veut pas avoir à prendre des cours d'été, ou pire. Peu importe les informations ou désinformations sur la culture lycanthrope, il a des plans pour une carrière et ce qui se passe à l'école pourrait le faire couler pour de bon. Mais il n'arrive pas à trouver comment résoudre le problème sans l'aggraver.

Alors il serait juste de dire qu'il a l'esprit bien occupé. Au moins, Derek et lui commencent à prendre des habitudes confortables. Il a remarqué que le loup-garou est beaucoup plus calme maintenant qu'il n'éprouve plus le besoin de s'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ils peuvent s'asseoir ensemble dans le salon de Stiles ou de Derek pendant que celui-ci lit des livres épais et poussiéreux et que Stiles fait ses devoirs, sans parler. Maintenant, le silence est agréable au lieu de gênant. Parfois, l'atmosphère entre eux devient lourde et tendue, comme s'ils veulent tous les deux dire quelque chose, mais qu'ils ne savent pas comment le formuler. Ça les met mal à l'aise, mais bon, Stiles se dit qu'ils se sont rencontrés seulement trois mois plus tôt. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se précipiter. Et s'il n'arrive pas à imaginer une vie sans Derek, eh bien, c'est son problème.

Il est dans la cuisine, coupant avec attention quelques légumes quand Peter arrive pour prendre un verre d'eau. Le loup-garou se tend dès qu'il s'approche du jeune humain et Stiles lève les yeux pour voir Peter le fixer. C'est perturbant, surtout après une longue journée. Son bras et son épaule lui font mal parce que quelqu'un à l'école l'a poussé dans une fontaine à eau et Kate s'était inquiétée de ses blessures, sa main s'attardant sur son épaule d'une manière qui avait donné envie à Stiles de trouver un professeur pour crier à la pédophilie. Les yeux de Peter sont d'un bleu froid bien qu'il ne soit pas transformé.

« Tu sens bizarre. » Dit-il d'une voix trop douce.

« Je... Pardon ? » Dit Stiles, sans trop savoir comment gérer la situation.

Peter s'avance de quelques pas, les yeux brillants. « Je n'aime pas ça. » Dit-il. Il se penche pour presser son nez contre l'épaule de Stiles, prenant de petites inspirations rapides. « Tu sens comme un ennemi. »

« Eh bien... Je n'en suis pas un. » Répond Stiles. Il résiste au besoin de se tortiller en réponse à la manière dont Peter le coince contre le meuble de la cuisine. « Peter, je - » Commence-t-il, faisant un pas en avant. Aussi rapide qu'un serpent, la main de Peter jaillit pour le frapper en pleine poitrine, le faisant reculer. Stiles laisse échapper un petit cri de douleur, surpris.

« Tu as l'odeur d'un ennemi. » Répète le loup-garou et ses dents commencent à s'allonger. Stiles est trop surpris pour bouger et trop confus pour penser appeler de l'aide.

« Peter ! » La voix de Talia résonne depuis la porte de la cuisine comme celle d'un sergent instructeur. « Laisse-le partir. _Maintenant._ »

Peter se tourne vers elle. « Il sent bizarre. »

« Il n'est pas _ton ennemi_ , Peter. Maintenant, laisse-le tranquille. »

Peter grogne, mais les yeux de Talia sont cramoisis. Au bout d'un moment il se soumet, relâche Stiles et s'en va. Le regard de Talia se focalise sur Stiles alors qu'il se tient debout, perplexe. Derek arrive derrière elle. « Tu vas bien ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Oui, je – je vais bien. » Bégaye-t-il.

« Tu as l'odeur de la douleur. » Remarque Talia.

« C'est rien. Juste – quelques bleus, c'est tout. Il ne m'a pas blessé. »

Les yeux de Talia perdent leur rouge. Elle hoche la tête d'un air las avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Derek s'approche de Stiles et l'enserre dans une étreinte sans penser, sans se soucier si son compagnon va trouver ça gênant et il frotte sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles et le long de son dos. Il le marque minutieusement comme pour décourager les autres loups-garous.

Stiles autorise ça pendant un long moment, se laisse couler dans l'étreinte, en fait, avant de finalement dire : « Je vais bien, Derek. Je suis confus, mais ça va. »

Derek le relâche. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il est entré et a juste dit que je sentais bizarre. Que j'avais l'odeur d'un ennemi. Je pense qu'il – qu'il allait péter un plomb quand Talia est arrivée et lui a dit de me lâcher, et il l'a fait. »

Derek se passe les deux mains sur le visage. « Parfois... Peter s'embrouille. Quand des choses lui rappellent l'incendie. On ne sait pas toujours pourquoi. Une odeur, un son et il peut juste... Perdre contact avec la réalité. Bon dieu, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. Pas juste pour toi, mais... Ça l'aurait tué de te faire du mal. »

Stiles acquiesce et essaie de calmer le tremblement de ses mains et sa voix. « Tout va bien. » Assure-t-il tout en sachant qu'il a besoin de répondre à la question que Derek ne veut pas, ne _peut pas_ poser. « Je ne vais pas arrêter de lui parler ou quoi que ce soit. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser. »

Derek laisse échapper un soupir. « Merci. » Dit-il.

Stiles acquiesce à nouveau. « Heu, je dois finir ceci. » Derek dit okay et le laisse faire. Mais Stiles fixe la direction dans laquelle Peter est parti. Il se mordille la lèvre en se demandant, encore une fois, pourquoi Peter est si convaincu que le feu n'était pas un accident.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek lève les yeux de la rangée d'arbustes qu'il est en train de tailler quand il entend son patron l'appeler. « Hey Derek, un client te demande pour l'aider à choisir quelques plants. Je pense que quelqu'un t'a recommandé. »

« Pas de problème. » Derek repose ses cisailles et enfile son tablier-blouse, qu'il ne s'embarrasse habituellement pas à mettre quand il est dans la serre. Il suit son patron jusqu'au devant du magasin et est surpris de voir Stiles. Il n'a pas l'air contrarié et est habillé de manière décontractée. Son odeur est calme et il y a cette pointe de joie qu'il a maintenant à chaque fois qu'il voit Derek. « Salut. » Dit Derek. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'employer de ruses pour venir me voir au travail, tu sais. »

« Ce n'était pas un mensonge. » Répond Stiles. « Je veux des plants. » Il fourre les mains dans ses poches et hausse les épaules. « Laura a dit que tu travailles parfois le samedi matin, mais que tu as toujours fini en milieu d'après-midi alors je me suis dit que je passerais pour prendre quelques trucs pour... Tu sais, mettre dans notre jardin. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider. »

« Bien sûr. » Répond Derek. Il est un peu surpris, mais il se souvient que Stiles a dit que sa mère aimait jardiner, qu'il avait essayé, mais que les plantes mouraient toujours. « Qu'est-ce que tu recherches ? »

« Juste quelques fleurs, je pense. »

Ils finissent avec beaucoup plus que ça. Stiles ne connaît pas le nom des fleurs que sa mère plantait, mais il peut en décrire la plupart et les reconnaître quand il les voit. Il décide aussi de prendre quelques herbes, parce que sa mère en avait une parcelle et ils achètent de la terre et un kit pour tester l'acidité du sol – la raison la plus probable selon Derek pour que les essais de Stiles soient infructueux – mais aussi de la nourriture pour les plantes, des gants de jardinage et quelques outils.

Le temps qu'ils aient tout, il est presque déjà deux heures, et le patron de Derek est fou de joie devant l'ampleur des achats. Derek demande à un de ses collègues d'aider Stiles à tout mettre dans la Jeep pendant qu'il termine avec les arbustes et qu'il pointe à la sortie. « Je croyais que tu étais fauché. » Dit-il en retrouvant Stiles en dehors du magasin.

« Papa a payé pour ça. » Répond Stiles. « Je veux dire, je lui ai pas dit que j'allais acheter plusieurs centaines de dollars d'équipement de jardinage mais il paye pour quelques-uns des trucs que je veux ou dont j'ai besoin. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, tu sais. » Ajoute-t-il en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Derek.

Derek lui lance un regard plat avant de monter dans la Camaro pour le suivre jusqu'à chez lui. Stiles sort de la limonade et un pichet avec des glaçons et ils se mettent au travail. Le jardin est agréable, avec une terrasse en bois et une partie herbée ainsi que quelques arbres qui apportent de l'ombre. Les bords du terrain ont été délimités pour le jardinage avec des pierres ou des petits rebords en bois.

« Papa a fait tout ça pour elle. » Dit Stiles d'une voix sans émotion bien que son odeur soit remplie de chagrin et de solitude. « Après qu'ils se soient mariés. C'était son premier cadeau d'anniversaire pour elle. Il a construit tout ça pour qu'elle puisse jardiner. »

« C'est beau. » Répond Derek calmement.

« Oui. Il y avait des fleurs par là et autour des arbres – pour donner un peu de couleur je pense – et son jardin d'herbes était ici. » Dit Stiles en pointant du doigt les endroits dont il parle. « Elle parlait de faire un potager et elle avait même quelques graines de concombre et de tomate, mais... » Sa voix se hache. « Mais elle est tombée malade, du coup elle ne l'a pas fait. »

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Derek enroule un bras autour de la taille de Stiles et presse son nez dans ses cheveux, juste au-dessus de son oreille. « Je suis désolé. »

« Oui. » dit Stiles. « Elle me manque vraiment, tu sais. » Il shoote dans un caillou. « Allez, au boulot. »

Derek sait reconnaître quand c'est assez, alors il commence à déballer les marchandises. C'est un jour parfait pour travailler en extérieur. Il fait beau, il y a une légère brise et le jardin a assez d'ombre pour quand ils veulent faire une pause. Stiles a une petite radio qui est réglée sur la même station de rock classique que dans la voiture de Derek la première fois, et il chante dans sa barbe en même temps. Sa voix est relativement passable.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, mais ça n'est pas dérangeant. Ils en sont au point où ils peuvent rester silencieux et où ce n'est pas gênant, et Derek s'en réjouit. Ils échangent quelques commentaires ici et là et Derek s'arrête de temps en temps pour expliquer ce qu'ils doivent faire. Parfois, Stiles part dans un de ses monologues. Mais pour la majorité du temps, ils se contentent de travailler, extraient des pierres du sol, déracinent les mauvaises herbes et disposent les fleurs.

Tom rentre quelques heures plus tard et sort dans le jardin quand il ne voit pas Stiles à l'intérieur. Il se tient sur la terrasse et se contente de _regarder_ pendant un moment. Les fleurs, son fils habillé d'un jean sale et d'un t-shirt, Derek penché sur un parterre et s'assurant avec attention que les plantes ne sont pas trop proches les unes des autres.

« Ça... Ça a l'air superbe. » Finit-il par dire et Stiles relève vivement la tête.

« Oh, je, heu... » Dit-il. « Je pensais que ça serait bien. Tu sais, de revoir des fleurs ici. Et Derek il, il travaille à la pépinière alors il sait plein de trucs sur les plantes et... J'espère que c'est d'accord. »

« Tout va bien. » La voix de Tom est un peu rauque. « Vous avez faim ? Je vais commander à manger. »

« D'accord, super. » Stiles fronce les sourcils en voyant son père rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur. « Merde ? Je crois que j'aurais dû le prévenir. J'espère qu'il est pas en colère. »

« Il n'est pas en colère. » Répond Derek en sachant que Tom a juste besoin de quelques minutes pour démêler le nœud dans ses émotions à voir Stiles travailler dans le jardin de fleurs de sa mère. Quand Stiles lui envoie un regard sceptique, il ajoute : « Quoi ? Il n'est pas en colère, je peux le dire. » Il tapote l'arête de son nez pour indiquer comment et laisse une traînée de terre derrière lui.

Stiles laisse échapper un sourire. « Tu as un peu de, heu... » et il lève la main pour enlever la terre. C'est un geste tellement décontracté que, quelque part, il en devient infiniment intime. Sa main s'attarde sur la joue de Derek pendant un instant avant qu'il ne rougisse et détourne le regard en baissant la tête. Les poings de Derek se resserrent dans la terre alors qu'il lutte pour garder le contrôle et résister à l'envie de se jeter sur Stiles et l'imprégner de son odeur, de le clamer de toutes les manières possibles.

« On... On devrait finir ça. » Balbutie Stiles en attrapant une truelle et se dévouant à une tâche probablement pas nécessaire. « Puisque mon père commande à manger... Tu peux rester. Ce serait cool. »

« Oui ? » Répond Derek en laissant échapper une expiration. « Okay. »

« Mais merci. Vraiment. Je veux dire... » Il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule en rougissant. « Le jardin. Il est beau. »

« De rien. » Derek se penche et dépose un baiser sur le front de Stiles, juste en dessous de la ligne de ses cheveux. Stiles ne s'éloigne pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles observe les gros morceaux de viande d'un œil critique en se demandant qu'en faire. Il est à peu près certain que, après des années de la cuisine de Laura, à peu près tout est acceptable. Mais quand même, tout le monde semble tellement impressionné par sa cuisine – pour des raisons qu'il ne comprend absolument pas – que l'idée de simplement mettre la viande dans le four ne le séduit pas du tout. Il regarde sa montre. Il n'est que treize heures. Il n'est pas certain que Laura et Peter savent à quelle heure il sort habituellement de l'école, ou s'ils s'abstiennent simplement de commenter le fait qu'il sèche beaucoup les cours en ce moment.

« Est-ce que vous avez du vin de cuisine ? » Demande-t-il en farfouillant dans le garde-manger. Il est presque certain que les Hale ont du vin mais bon, ils ont du _vin._ Le type de vin à quelques centaines de dollars la bouteille. Il ne va pas simplement vider la moitié d'une telle bouteille dans une marmite.

« Je ne crois pas. » Lui répond Laura.

Stiles fronce un peu les sourcils. « Eh bien, ça élimine le bœuf bourguignon, alors. Les caissiers ont des instructions strictes sur le fait de ne pas me laisser acheter d'alcool. »

Laura laisse échapper un petit reniflement et dit : « J'irais bien au magasin avec toi, mais Sylvia ne va pas se lever de sa sieste avant au moins trente minutes alors - »

« Je vais venir avec toi. » Dit Peter en repliant le magazine qu'il lisait. « Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Oh, d'accord alors. » Répond Stiles, un peu surpris, mais heureux. Peter a une série de bons jours en ce moment et personne ne veut foutre en l'air son karma. Il a été lucide, amical et ouvertement sarcastique. Apparemment, cette étrange combinaison rappelle ce qu'il était avant l'incendie, et tout le monde apprécie ça.

Peter ne conduit pas, par contre, alors ils prennent la Jeep de Stiles et se dirigent vers le magasin. Le jeune humain se fait une liste mentale en conduisant. Ils n'ont presque plus d'oignons non plus, et il va avoir besoin de carottes et de nouilles, aussi. Ils se garent du côté gauche du magasin, où se trouve le rayon vins qu'il parcourt rapidement avant de prendre une bouteille de ce qu'il pense être un Merlot passable.

« Ce n'est pas un bon millésime. » L'informe Peter.

« Ça va aller dans une marmite pendant quatre heures. Ça n'a pas besoin de l'être. »

Peter pince les lèvres et continue à examiner la bouteille.

Stiles renifle. « Écoute, si tu veux acheter un bon vin pour boire _avec_ la viande, fais-toi plaisir. C'est ton droit. Mais pour du vin de cuisine... » Ajoute-t-il en soulevant la bouteille. « Ceci passe très bien. »

« Si tu le dis. » Répond Peter.

Stiles attend une autre minute, mais quand Peter ne semble pas prendre de décision, il reprend la parole. « Je vais aller faire le reste des courses pendant que tu finis ici, alors. » Il est amusé malgré lui. Il se dirige vers le reste du magasin. Il doit admettre que c'est bien plus facile de faire les courses avec les Hale payant la note. C'est plus juste, malgré ses petits scrupules. Ils mangent bien plus que lui. Son téléphone s'allume et il voit que Laura lui a envoyé un message pour lui demander de prendre des yaourts et de la compote de pomme pour le bébé. Il ajoute ça dans son panier et se dirige au rayon légumes.

Ça lui prend moins d'une minute pour prendre un sac de carottes et un autre d'oignons, mais il s'arrête pour regarder les fruits. Puisque les loups-garous ont tendance à éviter les produits chimiques, le fruit est un dessert commun. Il y a des fraises à un prix décent et il commence à comparer les paquets pour essayer de trouver les meilleures.

Derrière lui, il entend quelqu'un ricaner. Il regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir un garçon âgé de quelques années de plus que lui. Il semble vaguement familier. Peut-être un ancien membre de l'équipe de Lacrosse, ou le frère de quelqu'un qu'il connaît à l'école. Stiles retourne à ses fraises quand il reçoit quelque chose à l'arrière du crâne. C'est mou et un peu spongieux. Il se retourne. « Un problème ? »

« A toi de me dire. » Répond le garçon en rigolant. Il a un uniforme du magasin avec un tablier et il tient un sac de ce qui semble être des cerises pourries. Stiles soupire et se retourne vers les fruits. Une autre cerise le touche dans la nuque. « Okay, mec, sérieusement. » Dit-il.

« Détend-toi. » Répond l'autre avec un grand sourire qui montre toutes ses dents. « Je pensais que tu pourrais en vouloir. Je veux dire, vu que maintenant tu es de _corvée cuisine._ Je veux dire, bon sang, gamin ! Ils te font faire leurs courses et préparer leurs repas ? Est-ce que tu astiques leurs chaussures ? Oh attend, je parie que tu le fais avec la _langue,_ j'ai raison ? Ou alors, peut-être que Derek Hale a d'autres usages pour ta langue ? » Ajoute-t-il en le regardant d'un air lubrique. Stiles soupire et reporte son attention sur les fraises, essayant de sauver les apparences. « Allez, mon pote, les esprits curieux veulent savoir. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le serviteur de la famille la plus puissante en ville ? Tu fais leur linge, aussi ? Tu nettoies leurs sols ? »

« Et s'il le faisait ? » Intervient une nouvelle voix et Stiles se gèle sur place parce qu'il connaît cette voix et, plus important, il reconnaît ce ton trop doux, la dangerosité qui se cache derrière ce calme complet. Il lève les yeux pour voir Peter qui tient une bouteille de vin dans les mains. « Est-ce un problème pour vous, jeune homme ? »

« Heu... » L'employé reste planté là en clignant des yeux, probablement plus confus qu'autre chose. Il ne semble pas reconnaître Peter, mais une part de lui sait qu'il se tient devant un prédateur et il est assez intelligent pour ne pas continuer sur le même ton. « Je pensais juste que peut-être Stilinski mérite mieux que ça. »

« Vraiment ? » Peter pose la bouteille et se rapproche de l'autre, une marche lente complètement perturbante. Stiles se demande s'il devrait essayer quelque chose, peut-être intervenir ou appeler Derek pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe. Mais il peut voir le visage de Peter – un regard distant, presque curieux, comme s'il examinait un insecte au microscope – et Peter est en pleine possession de ses moyens. Le loup-garou continue. « Cette position, pour votre information, est appelée 'le Cordon Bleu'. C'est en fait une position très haute dans la hiérarchie des meutes. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Renifle le gamin.

L'expression de Peter ne change pas, il n'est maintenant plus qu'à quelques pas. « Pensez-y. Le Cordon Bleu prépare les repas. Cela implique une grande confiance, non ? Savez-vous qui était le précédent Cordon Bleu de la meute Hale ? C'était une femme nommée Olivia. Elle était mon épouse. » Sa voix devient incroyablement, infiniment douce. « Vous ne seriez pas en train d'insulter mon épouse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam bougeant visiblement de haut en bas. « Non, monsieur. »

« C'est bien. » Murmure Peter. Il lève une main et Stiles peut voir que ses griffes sont sorties et tracent délicatement les tendons de la nuque de l'autre. « Je _détesterais_ entendre quelqu'un dénigrer ma femme de cette manière. Elle était exceptionnelle, vous savez. »

« O-Oui. » Dit-il quand il devient clair que Peter attend une réponse.

« Savez-vous ce qu'est ma position dans la meute ? » Demande Peter alors qu'une goutte de sang commence à couler le long de sa nuque. « Je suis appelé la Main Gauche. Savez-vous ce que cela implique ? » Il ne reçoit pas d'autre réponse qu'une respiration hachée. Il est clair que si le jeune homme bouge de plus d'un centimètre, les griffes de Peter vont s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. « Vous entendez toujours parler du 'bras droit' de quelqu'un, ou d'une personne étant la 'main droite' du roi, et cetera. Droite, bien sûr, ayant la même racine que 'droiture'. La main droite exécute le travail honorable de l'alpha. »

Il marque une courte pause avant de reprendre.

« La main _gauche_ , en revanche... Fait tout le sale boulot. Elle se salit les mains, comme on dit. C'est un 'réparateur'... Il nettoie les bêtises... Que personne d'autre ne peut toucher. Il garde les secrets. Je sais où tous les corps sont enterrés... Souvent parce que je suis celui qui les a mis là. Je suis un fossoyeur _très_ discret, vous savez. Parfois, les gens ne réalisent même pas qu'ils sont morts avant d'être six pieds sous terre. »

« Alors... » Conclut Peter. « Qu'avez-vous de plus à ajouter ? »

« Je suis désolé. » Murmure le garçon.

Peter secoue la tête. « Pas à moi. Faites donc un peu attention. »

Les mots sont une réprimande douce, mais le jeune homme tremble quand il regarde Stiles en bougeant juste un peu la tête. « Je, heu, je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi. »

« Pas de soucis. » Répond Stiles en espérant qu'une réponse nonchalante évitera à Peter de lui arracher la gorge.

Peter sourit en le relâchant. « Voilà. » Dit-il avec un regard satisfait. Il se tourne vers Stiles. « Oh, des fraises. Cora en est particulièrement friande. Prends-en une barquette supplémentaire, elle en mange toujours une à elle toute seule. »

« Bien sûr. » Répond Stiles en retournant examiner les fruits. Il n'y a plus d'attaques de fruits pourris et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont aux caisses. Peter sort sa carte d'identité et sa carte de crédit et paye pour le tout.

Une fois qu'ils sont de retour dans la voiture, il regarde Stiles et dit : « T'ai-je fait peur ? »

Stiles ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il lui fait un grand sourire. « Nan, mon pote, c'était géant ! J'aurais juste aimé avoir la présence d'esprit de _filmer_ tout ça, bon sang, je crois que ce mec s'est pissé dessus ! »

« Seulement quelques gouttes. » Dit Peter et Stiles glousse. « Tout était vrai, cependant, tu sais. »

« Je sais. » répond Stiles. « Crois-moi je, heu, je vais arrêter de remettre en question l'importance du Cordon Bleu. C'est fini. Et je vais aller tous vous faire un bon repas. »

Peter acquiesce, comme si c'est ce qui devrait être, et regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	15. Chapter 15

Alors... Quand ma béta a corrigé ce chapitre, elle a utilisé plein de vilains mots. Je vous ai effacé, sinon vous alliez être choqués ! Mais vous êtes prévenu(e)s ! En tout cas, merci à Bruniblondi pour la correction et à Orange Sanguine pour son harcèl... soutien, sans elles cette fic n'en serait pas là. Et sans vous non plus, bien sûr. Alors je vais faire une petite ligne toute pleine d'émotion, mais je voulais prendre le temps d'encore remercier chacun et chacune de vous pour les commentaires et pour l'amour que vous m'envoyez, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir et ça m'aide énormément à continuer à traduire ce petit bijou. Alors du fond du cœur, merci.

Et merci aussi aux anonymes **Guest** (je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui tu es mais je suis d'accord avec toi, on joue pas avec la nourriture ! Et ta blague de S m'a fait rire!), **Alice** (Peter est magnifique dans cette histoire de toute manière!), **Drayy** (Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir de te voir à chaque chapitre, merci!), **Sakuraetsasuke** (je remercie toujours!), **Guest** (je ne sais pas si tu es la même personne que l'autre Guest mais merci, je suis contente que ça te fasse rire, et encore plus que tu aimes Peter!) **Guest** (Je suppose que tu es Malycia, tu as la même formulation ^^ Merci!) **Jlukes** (Les imbéciles vont payer, ne t'en fais pas. Mais en attendant, il reste une dernière petite épreuve, courage!)

Bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles fixe l'horloge de la bibliothèque en se demandant quand sa détention se termine, qu'il puisse foutre le camp d'ici. Ça l'énerve quand il est en retenue ces jours-ci, parce qu'il préférerait largement être à la maison des Hale. Et faire à manger pour autant de monde demande beaucoup de temps. Si encore il méritait ces punitions, ce serait une chose. Mais non. Enfin, parfois, si. Mais cette retenue est pour avoir été en retard en classe, ce qui est arrivé parce que quelqu'un lui a volé ses vêtements dans son casier pendant qu'il était en sport. Il avait dû attendre que Scott rentre chez lui en vitesse lui ramener un change. Scott a eu une détention aussi, mais Harris l'a laissé partir il y a une heure.

Heureusement pour Stiles, Harris est concentré sur ses corrections, alors il peut au moins utiliser son téléphone. Il hésite depuis plusieurs jours à poser une question à Derek, depuis ce câlin de groupe dans la cuisine. Il sait que c'est quelque chose dont ils devraient parler face-à-face, mais il ne pense pas en avoir le courage. Il se sent mal à l'aise avec ce que cela implique de leur relation, mais a le sentiment que c'est quelque chose qu'il doit savoir. Alors au final, il prend son courage à deux mains et envoie son SMS. 'Tu veux des enfants ?'

La réponse vient après une minute. 'Je ne sais pas.' Un autre moment. 'J'ai refusé de penser à ça depuis longtemps.'

Stiles examine cette réponse sous plusieurs angles différents, jette un regard à Harris et se lèche les lèvres nerveusement. 'C'est juste que tu parles de ta mère qui veut tellement rebâtir la meute mais, tu le veux pas, toi ?'

'Personne ne m'a jamais demandé ça.' répond Derek.

'oh' renvoie Stiles, pas sûr de ce qu'il peut ajouter. Puis : 'Et donc ?'

'Non. Je ne pense pas.' Il y a une nouvelle pause. 'Ça ne me dérange pas que la meute s'agrandisse mais... Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'aurais toujours l'impression d'essayer de remplacer ceux qui sont morts.'

Stiles laisse échapper une expiration un peu tremblante, mais remplie de soulagement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'a jamais lui-même réfléchit à s'il voulait des enfants un jour. Une option ne l'attire pas plus qu'une autre. C'est juste qu'entre la dégénérescence de sa mère et l'historique de maladies cardiaques du côté de son père, il pense que c'est peut-être mieux si ses gènes ne sont pas transmis à une nouvelle génération. Mais il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir donner à Derek quelque chose qu'il voudrait désespérément. Talia, il s'en fiche. Derek, non.

Ses mains tremblent un peu quand il répond. 'Alors, on est bien ? Toi et moi ?'

'Absolument.' Cette fois, la réponse est immédiate. 'Tant que tu es toi-même d'accord pour ne pas en avoir.'

'Oui, je le suis. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas contre, mais je ne suis pas pour non plus. Je suis neutre. Comme la Suisse.' Pour une raison qu'il ignore, ses doigts continuent à taper. 'Je détestais juste l'idée de te décevoir. De ne pas être le bon pour toi.'

Il y a une longue pause où Stiles se demande ce qui lui a pris, s'il souffre du syndrome de la Main Étrangère ou de quelque chose comme ça. Il peut entendre les joueurs de Lacrosse qui ont terminé dans le couloir alors qu'ils quittent les vestiaires pour se rendre dans le parking. Finalement, Derek répond. 'Je ne peux pas ne pas le dire, d'accord ? Tu es le bon pour moi. Pour la meute. Tu es une pièce du puzzle qui nous manquait sans que nous le sachions. Et rien en toi ne me déçoit.'

Harris lève les yeux de ses copies en entendant le bruit dans le couloir. Avec un rictus, il dit à Stiles : « Vous pouvez partir. »

Stiles se lève de son siège avec un soupir silencieux. _Bien sûr,_ Harris le fait partir juste quand la moitié de l'équipe est dans le couloir, énervé par l'entraînement et dégoulinant de testostérone. C'est sa vie, apparemment. Il essaie de traîner en rassemblant ses affaires, mais Harris le chasse de la pièce. Il ne lui laisse même pas envoyer un SMS de réponse à Derek et le menace de le garder jusqu'à minuit s'il ne se bouge pas maintenant.

« Hey, Pute à garou ! » Hurle quelqu'un quand il pénètre dans le couloir, et Stiles pense que ça va se passer aussi bien que d'habitude. Il réalise son erreur quelques secondes plus tard quand on lui arrache son téléphone des mains.

« Hey ! » Dit-il en essayant de le reprendre. « Rend-moi ça ! »

Plusieurs des garçons ricanent. « Tu envoies des petits mots à ton loup-garou ? » Demande Jackson avec un rictus. « Tu sais pourquoi il te parle par SMS ? C'est parce qu'il ne veut pas être vu en public avec toi. Il ne peut probablement même pas supporter de te _toucher._ »

Stiles sait avec certitude que ce n'est pas vrai, ce qui veut dire que ça n'a aucun sens que ses yeux picotent et qu'un nœud se forme dans son estomac. « _Rend-moi ça._ » Dit-il d'un ton sec en montrant les dents. Peut-être a-t-il passé un peu trop de temps avec les Hale récemment.

« Viens le chercher si tu l'oses. » Répond Jackson en lançant le téléphone à un ami.

Stiles sait qu'il devrait s'en aller. Il le _sait._ Il ne reste plus que trois semaines d'école avant qu'il ne soit débarrassé de ces enfoirés pour tout un été. Il devrait laisser tomber. Il peut se procurer un nouveau téléphone. Ils sont cinq et il est seul. Il va se faire botter le cul. Il devrait laisser tomber et partir, mais il ne _peut pas_ et pas seulement parce que l'idée de Jackson lisant ses conversations avec Derek lui hérisse le poil. Son téléphone peut servir à plein de fins sournoises et il n'a envie d'expérimenter aucune d'entre elles.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'ennuie le plus. Ce qui l'ennuie le plus, c'est l'idée que Derek ait envoyé ce message si honnête, sincère et merveilleux et qu'il soit assis là, à attendre une réponse qui ne vient pas. À attendre une réponse de Stiles en se demandant ce qu'il a fait de mal.

« Donne moi - » Dit Stiles et se jette sur le sportif qui tient son téléphone. Bon dieu, et si l'un d'entre eux a l'idée de _répondre_? Et si l'un d'entre eux pense à regarder son téléphone, voit le message que Derek vient juste d'envoyer et répond quelque chose d'horrible ? Cette pensée lui donne de la force et il rentre dans l'autre avec juste assez de puissance pour le faire reculer de plusieurs pas. Mais le téléphone a déjà été envoyé à quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Okay, c'est donc attrape ça si tu peux_ pense-t-il. Il peut jouer à ce jeu. Il y jouait quand il était petit. Sa mère y jouait tout le temps avec lui. Elle prenait les cookies, ou le livre sur les dinosaures. Elle le tenait juste hors de sa portée jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive finalement à l'attraper et alors elle riait en le couvrant de baisers. Il bouge pendant une minute, faisant quelques tentatives sans conviction en observant la manière dont ils bougent et à qui ils le passent. Qui le lance et qui le garde derrière son dos, qui le tient au-dessus de sa tête et qui le relance par en dessous.

Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, il frappe dans l'estomac de Jackson, écrase le pied d'un autre et reprend son téléphone quand il tombe par terre entre les deux.

Il l'a tout juste en main quand le pied de Jackson s'abat dessus. Il entend quelque chose craquer et ressent une vive douleur dans ses doigts. « Fils de _chienne_ » Dit-il et il réagit instinctivement de sa position, donnant un coup de coude dans l'entrejambe de Jackson. Celui-ci laisse échapper un grognement sifflant qui le remplit de satisfaction. Si tout va de travers aujourd'hui – et il a bien l'impression que c'est le cas – il aura au moins eu la satisfaction de savoir qu'il a causé une grande douleur à Jackson Whittemore. Cette pensée le réconforte quand deux sportifs le relèvent, chacun par un bras pour le maintenir pendant que Jackson le frappe en plein visage. Il peut sentir le sang dans sa bouche.

« Espèce de petite merde. » Gronde Jackson en le frappant à nouveau. La douleur éclate dans sa mâchoire et sa pommette. Un nouveau coup lui fait tourner la tête. Il sent le sang dans sa bouche.

« Hey, Jackson, peut-être qu'on devrait - » C'est la voix de Danny, l'un des amis sympas de Jackson, qui pense apparemment que tabasser Stiles dans le couloir d'une école est une mauvaise idée pour plein de raisons.

« La ferme, Danny. » Répond Jackson. « Je vais continuer à le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. »

Stiles se débat quand un autre poing s'abat sur son plexus solaire, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Il a un haut-le-cœur et essaie de reprendre sa respiration et relève suffisamment la tête pour cracher un mélange de sang et de salive en plein visage de Jackson. Celui-ci se recule vivement, une main levée pour se protéger les yeux. « Les voilà, tes putains d'excuses. » Dit Stiles avec une voix rauque. « Accepte-les ou pas, enfoiré, mais c'est tout ce que tu auras de moi. »

Le visage de Jackson s'assombrit sous la rage et il se met à penser que, peut-être, il va vraiment mourir. Mais Harris dit tranquillement « Allons, allons, les garçons, c'est assez. » Stiles le déteste encore plus qu'il déteste Jackson parce que c'est évident qu'il était là pendant tout ce temps-là à regarder le spectacle. « Stiles, venez avec moi. » Ajoute-t-il quand les deux brutes le relâchent au sol. Le groupe s'éloigne. Danny jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais autorise Jackson à le traîner à sa suite.

Stiles presse son visage contre le sol de l'école, crache de nouveau du sang et se demande vaguement comment il va expliquer ça à son père.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek attend une réponse, puis il attend nerveusement, puis il attend dans un état de semi-panique. Finalement, il n'arrive plus à attendre et envoie un simple 'Stiles ?'. Toujours aucune réponse. Son appel arrive directement sur messagerie. Il pense demander à un collègue de lui emprunter son téléphone, mais change d'avis au dernier moment. C'est un peu flippant et limite harceleur. Il a juste besoin de prendre les choses en mains et de s'excuser « Bien que je ne vois pas comment stopper le rouleau compresseur quand tu me parles de _bébés. »_ Grogne-t-il. Il va à l'arrière trouver son patron pour lui expliquer qu'il est vraiment le pire des employés, mais qu'il a vraiment, vraiment besoin de partir.

À son grand soulagement, son patron le laisse s'en aller sans poser de questions. Il regarde sa montre et voit qu'il est à peine plus de seize heures. Stiles devrait être sorti de l'école. La plupart du temps, il est à la maison Hale, mais Derek a le pressentiment que cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas le cas. Pour en être certain, il téléphone à Laura pour lui demander si Stiles est là. Elle lui répond que non et qu'elle ne l'a pas vu aujourd'hui. Il raccroche sans écouter ses questions et se dirige chez les Stilinski.

La voiture du shérif est garée dans l'allée, mais la Jeep n'y est pas. Derek hésite, puis va à la porte et sonne. Tom répond, un peu surpris. « Salut ! Tu rejoins Stiles ici ? »

« Je n'étais pas censé le faire, mais... » Derek secoue la tête et va dans le vif du sujet. « Où est-il ? »

Tom hausse un sourcil. « Crois-le ou non, je ne garde pas un œil sur mon fils chaque heure de chaque jour. S'il n'est ni ici, ni chez toi, je suppose qu'il est à l'école ou chez Scott. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

« On était en train de parler, de s'envoyer des SMS, et il s'est juste soudainement arrêté de répondre. » Derek est clairement troublé et déstabilisé. « Je pense que je l'ai peut-être agacé, mais en général, il me _dit_ quand il est énervé. »

« Oh, mon garçon. » Soupire Tom. « Entre et raconte-moi ce que tu as bien pu dire. Une bière ? »

Derek entre et accepte la bière, mais refuse de parler. Il ne sait pas ce que Stiles a dit, s'il a parlé à Tom du sujet des petits-enfants. « C'était personnel. Je ne veux pas en parler sans sa permission. »

« Aussi moche, hein ? » Le shérif secoue légèrement la tête. Il semble être sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la tête de Derek se redresse soudainement en entendant la Jeep dans l'allée. Le temps que la portière de la voiture s'ouvre, il est déjà sur le pas de la porte. Stiles est à côté de sa voiture, regardant la Camaro avec un peu de nervosité. C'est évident qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Derek soit là. Il lève les yeux quand Derek descend les quelques marches, Tom sur les talons. Il a l'air affreux. Un côté de son visage est très enflé son œil gauche ne s'ouvre pas entièrement. Sa lèvre est fendue et du sang imbibe le devant de son T-shirt, qui a été tordu et détendu.

Pendant un instant, Derek essaie désespérément de réprimer les instincts animaux qui rugissent en lui à la vue de Stiles dans cet état. Il sait que ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable en tout cas, ça met Stiles mal à l'aise. Un grondement sourd lui échappe quand même, mais avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle, Tom le pousse en le doublant. Il pose une main sur la nuque de Stiles. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien, juste quelques gamins - »

« Qui ? Je veux des noms. Bon sang, je vais faire une descente à l'école et démolir ces petits bâtard - »

« Papa, je vais bien, je - »

« Non, tu ne vas pas _bien._ » Malgré ses efforts, Derek dit cette phrase dans un grognement. Il se rapproche, déjà capable de sentir le sang et la douleur sur Stiles, ainsi que le bouleversement et la colère. Toutes ces odeurs l'inquiètent, mais il essaie aussi de détecter l'odeur des gens qui ont osé porter la main sur lui.

Stiles le fixe pendant un long moment avant de secouer la tête. « Mec, qu'est-ce que tu _fais là_ de toute manière - lâche-moi, papa, je vais bien, donne-moi juste un peu de glace. »

« On parlait, et j'ai dit... Et tu n'as pas répondu, alors j'ai pensé que j'avais tout foutu en l'air et je suis venu te voir pour essayer de réparer ça. »

Tom dit en même temps : « N'essaie pas de me la faire à l'envers avec ton 'Je vais bien'. » Il lâche Stiles, mais ne se recule pas. « J'ai déjà emmené des victimes de violences conjugales à l'hôpital pour moins que ça. »

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas victime de violences conjugales alors. » Réplique Stiles en se rentrant se chercher lui-même sa glace puisque les deux autres sont apparemment trop occupés à faire une crise. Mais il a quand même l'air un peu coupable en disant : « Et, heu, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu. Mon téléphone, heu, voilà. » Il déglutit et sort les morceaux de téléphone de sa poche, les laisse tomber sur la table de la cuisine et se dirige vers le congélateur pour ne pas avoir à voir leur réaction.

Derek jette un coup d'œil au téléphone et grimace, mais tire une chaise. « Assieds-toi. Je vais te préparer une poche de glace. » Il cherche un torchon et se dirige lui-même vers le congélateur. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Puis, prouvant qu'il connaît bien Stiles, il ajoute : « En détails. »

Stiles soupire et se met où Derek lui indique. Il grimace légèrement en s'asseyant et enroule un bras autour de son estomac, où ses blessures les plus graves sont cachées derrière son sweat-shirt. « Quelqu'un m'a pris mon téléphone. J'ai essayé de le récupérer, on s'est battus et je suis suspendu. Tada. »

Tom se passe une main sur le visage. « Qui est ce 'quelqu'un' ? »

« Juste un élève de l'école. » Répond Stiles.

Les glaçons dans la main de Derek sont pratiquement réduits en poussière tellement il serre les poings. Il secoue sa main au-dessus de l'évier et va en chercher de nouveaux. « Un élève. Et combien de ses copains ? »

Stiles lui lance un regard circonspect. « Je ne pense pas avoir envie de répondre à cette question. »

« Si tu ne réponds pas à la sienne, tu as bien intérêt à répondre à la mienne. » Répond Tom catégoriquement. « Un élève et combien de ses copains ? »

Stiles baisse le regard. « Quatre. »

Derek apporte la poche de glace. « Donne-moi leur nom que je puisse aller leur casser la figure. » Malgré ses mots furieux, son toucher est doux quand il pose la poche dans les mains de Stiles.

Stiles la presse contre son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, casser la gueule de _chaque élève de l'école_? »

« Oui ! » Rétorque Derek. « Oui, je vais mettre en ligne chaque gamin de ton école et leur donner un coup de poing en plein visage. Sauf à Scott. Scott est sympa. »

Stiles serre les poings. « Est-ce que c'est une, une _blague_ pour toi ? » Grogne-t-il. « T'es vraiment si naïf que ça pour ne pas réaliser que ça fait _des mois_ que ça dure, et que c'est certainement pas la pire chose qu'on m'ait faite ? De pas réaliser que faire une descente et grogner et montrer les crocs genre 'Je vais casser la gueule de ceux qui t'ont fait du mal' veut dire que tu devrais commencer par te donner à toi-même un coup de pied dans les noisettes parce que tout ça, c'est _à cause de toi ?_ »

Derek tressaille, mais se reprend. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, m'excuser de t'avoir choisi ? Ça n'arrivera pas, d'accord ? Parce que je ne suis pas désolé. Je suis désolé pour beaucoup de choses, comme le fait que ton école soit tordue et que tes pairs soient des enfoirés et que ma mère ait tout foutu en l'air, mais je ne suis _pas désolé_ de t'avoir choisi ! »

« Tu devrais l'être ! » Lui rétorque Stiles en criant. Tom se passe les deux mains sur le visage et se détourne pour quitter la cuisine, afin de leur donner un peu d'intimité afin qu'ils règlent les choses entre eux. « Parce que si tu te souciais vraiment de moi, tu serais au moins un peu désolé d'avoir foutu ma vie en l'air ! »

« Je suis désolé que ta vie soit fichue. » Répond Derek. « Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre en quoi c'est ma faute. Si tu détestes cette situation tant que ça, pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé ? »

« Oh, tu dis ça comme si ça avait pu aider ! T'es vraiment aussi con ? Si je t'avais refusé, on m'aurait juste cassé la gueule pour d'autres raisons du genre 'Oh, alors tu penses être trop bien pour Derek Hale.' J'ai cru que je pourrais jouer le jeu, tu sais, qu'au bout d'un moment, tu laisserais tomber et comme ça, les gens riraient un bon coup, mais la blague serait terminée, et tout le monde pourrait passer à autre chose. »

« Eh bien, la plaisanterie est finie. » Gronde Derek. « Parce que je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. »

Stiles se rassoit brusquement, une main resserrée autour de la poche de glace. « Pourquoi _pas ? »_ Il avait l'intention de crier ces mots, mais sa voix est étranglée, il est proche des larmes.

« Parce que, pour _beaucoup_ de raisons. Parce que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, parce que tu me fais rire, parce que tu es intelligent, et agité, et tu es un petit malin, tu n'as pas peur de nous et je pourrais écrire des sonnets pornographiques sur tes mains, parce que tu rends ma meute meilleure, parce que tu ne penses pas que j'ai besoin d'avoir des enfants. Parce que tu aimes les livres et que tes cookies à la mélasse et au gingembre sont délicieux, tu lances du pop-corn à la télé quand tu regardes des navets. Parce que... Je peux continuer encore longtemps, j'ai besoin de continuer ? » Derek a commencé sa tirade d'une voix forte mais, plus il avance, plus sa voix change, s'adoucit, et devient suppliante. Il veut juste que Stiles croie toutes ces belles choses à propos de lui-même, pour _une fois_. D'une voix encore plus calme, il ajoute. « J'avais des suspicions sur ce qu'il se passait à ton école, mais tu ne voulais pas que je m'implique, et j'ai essayé de respecter ça. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de te regarder te faire blesser. »

Stiles s'essuie les yeux avec le dos de la main.

« Tu... T'es vraiment sérieux avec tout ça, en fait ? »

« Pour l'amour de dieu, _oui_ , je suis sérieux ! » Répond Derek. Il tire une autre chaise et s'assoit en face de Stiles. Il en a marre de le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Ça ne paraît pas naturel.

« Rien de tout ça n'a de sens. » Dit Stiles. « Tu as les pires goûts en matière de compagnon, je te jure. »

« Et j'aurais dû choisir qui, à la place ? » Demande Derek, les sourcils haussés. C'est une question clairement rhétorique.

« Je ne sais pas, n'importe qui ? » Marmonne Stiles. Derek le juge avec ses sourcils pendant une minute pendant qu'ils pensent tous les deux à quel point cette réplique était ridicule. « Ils ont dit... Que la raison pour laquelle tu me parles autant par SMS, c'est parce que tu ne supportes pas d'être près de moi. » Dit finalement Stiles en étudiant ses mains. « Que tu ne supportes pas de me toucher. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande Derek.

« Oui, oui, je sais. » dit Stiles, mais il ne lève pas les yeux et Derek peut entendre ses battements de cœur, peut entendre le mensonge derrière les mots. Il tend la main et relève le menton de Stiles pour que l'adolescent le regarde. Stiles cligne des yeux, nerveux et inquiet, mais aussi juste un petit peu excité, son pouls s'accélère quand Derek le touche. Derek reste juste là pour une minute, proche, faisant courir ses doigts le long des pommettes de Stiles, de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres.

Il y a une odeur spécifique, apprend-il en cet instant, quand une personne veut désespérément être embrassée. Il ne sait pas comment il la reconnaît, juste que c'est vrai. Il se penche en avant, donnant à Stiles tout le temps qu'il veut pour reculer, et presse ses lèvres contre celles de son compagnon. C'est doux, tendre, complètement chaste. Mais Stiles prend une inspiration tremblante quand Derek se recule.

« Écoute-moi. » Dit Derek en le tenant toujours. Il en a marre de ces jeux stupides. Le temps lui a prouvé qu'il n'est pas un très bon joueur, de toute manière. « Je te veux. De toutes les manières possibles. Comme compagnon, comme partenaire, comme ami. Je m'en fiche de savoir pourquoi tu penses que ce n'est pas vrai, ou que je ne devrais pas. Je m'en fiche de pourquoi les autres pensent que ce n'est pas vrai ou que je ne devrais pas. Je te veux, et je me ferai une joie de passer chaque jour, chaque _minute_ du reste de notre vie à te le prouver si c'est ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Bon dieu. » Dit Stiles d'une voix tremblante. « Okay, je me rends, je me rends, _personne_ ne pourrait dire non à ça, espèce de magnifique enfoiré, alors maintenant viens par là et embrasse-moi comme si tu le voulais vraiment - »

Derek ne peut pas résister à _ça._ Il s'avance et scelle sa bouche à celle de Stiles et l'embrasse lentement et profondément, une main posée sur le côté du visage de Stiles. Celui-ci fait un petit bruit dans le fond de sa gorge et une de ses mains vient se serrer dans le T-shirt de Derek, le rapprochant encore davantage. Mais il fait alors un bruit qui relève plus de la douleur que du plaisir et Derek a le goût du sang. Il se recule et Stiles pose une main contre sa bouche. « Aïe, putain, aïe. » Dit-il. « Peut-être que s'embrasser comme ça n'est pas la meilleure idée avec une lèvre fendue. »

« Oh mince, désolé. » Derek se redresse, un peu embarrassé. Il tend une main à nouveau, mais s'arrête avant de le toucher. « Si on va dans un endroit plus confortable, je peux au moins t'aider un peu avec la douleur. »

« Mec... » Dit Stiles en riant. « C'est la pire phrase de drague que j'ai _jamais entendue_! »

« Seigneur dieu, j'espère bien que personne n'arrive jamais à ramener quelqu'un avec des techniques comme ça. » Répond Derek en reniflant. « Mais j'énonçais simplement un fait. »

« Bien sûr, oui. Tu sais à quoi je pensais ? Je pensais qu'en fait, je n'ai pas mal _juste ici_. » Il touche l'endroit où sa mâchoire rejoint son oreille droite et fait courir un doigt le long de sa gorge. « Donc, tu sais, _théoriquement_ , tu pourrais m'embrasser là sans aucune conséquence douloureuse. »

Derek peut suivre des suggestions. Joyeusement. Il commence par enfouir son nez, respirant Stiles, appréciant la nouvelle odeur de bonheur et de désir cachée sous la douleur, le sang et la colère résiduelle de leur dispute. Puis il suit avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Après un instant, il murmure juste dans l'oreille de Stiles : « Allons-nous essayer de trouver combien d'endroits ne font pas mal ? »

Stiles laisse échapper un petit gémissement tremblant, que Derek prend pour une affirmation. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne puisse faire la moindre suggestion, il entend le shérif Stilinski se racler la gorge.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Stiles se recule si brusquement qu'il commence à tomber de sa chaise.

Derek le rattrape et le redresse. Il se retient de grogner contre l'autre homme en se souvenant que Tom l'a beaucoup aidé jusqu'à maintenant, et qu'il peut légalement l'empêcher de voir Stiles pendant encore un peu plus d'un an.

« Aussi heureux que je sois que les choses soient arrangées entre vous – et croyez-moi, je suis _heureux_ – avant que vous deux ne commenciez à célébrer ça d'une manière qui me ferait nettoyer mon arme, nous devons discuter de quelques petites choses. » Tom tire une chaise et s'assoit en face de Stiles, puis il dit : « Je veux des noms, Stiles. »

Stiles détourne le regard en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres. « Je ne veux pas que Derek blesse quelqu'un et qu'il ait des ennuis. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Que j'aie des ennuis, je veux dire. » Dit calmement Derek. Il est entièrement préparé à aller blesser quelqu'un.

« Si, ça _arrivera._ » dit Stiles. « Parce que je ne suis pas _officiellement_ ton compagnon. Je ne peux pas l'être avant mes dix-huit ans. Tu penses que j'ai lu quoi pendant ces trois mois ? Tu ne peux pas blesser quelqu'un pour me protéger et t'en sortir. Papa, soutiens-moi sur ce coup-là. »

Tom se passe une main sur le visage. « Selon les termes de la loi, Stiles a raison. » Dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. » Rétorque Derek. « Si ça l'était, la Cérémonie de Recherche n'autoriserait pas les gens à être sur la liste avant dix-huit ans. Tu peux rejoindre une meute en étant mineur, si tu as un accord parental. Est-ce que tu... M'acceptes comme compagnon ? » Avec hésitation parce qu'il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, Derek tend ses mains à Stiles, paume vers le haut.

Stiles pose ses doigts sur ceux de Derek et lui sourit de manière presque niaise. « Oui. Mais je ne te dirai quand même pas qui m'a cassé la figure. »

Les doigts de Derek se referment sur ceux de Stiles et il entremêle leurs mains. La tension qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs mois commence à partir. « Tu es un crétin, tu le sais ? » Mais ce petit sourire qui semble réservé à Stiles se transforme en un vrai sourire. « Mais d'accord. Si tu ne veux pas laisser la meute s'en charger, alors _tu_ t'en charges. »

« Je pense que mon paternel a des plans à ce propos. » Dit Stiles. Il incline la tête en direction du shérif qui est assis avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son expression indiquant qu'il en a tellement marre de ces enfantillages. « Et je pense que ça inclut... » Continue-t-il avec un soupir. « M'emmener à l'hôpital pour fournir des preuves sur mes blessures, me faire faire une vraie déposition et porter plainte pour agression et destruction de bien personnel. »

« Ça me semble bien. » Répond Tom en se remettant sur pieds.

« Hey, je n'ai pas encore dit oui ! » Se plaint Stiles.

« Est-ce que ça va l'arrêter ? » Demande Derek.

« On verra bien. » Dit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Tom pose ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. « Okay. » Dit-il. « Je vais appeler Mélissa pour lui dire qu'on va aux urgences. Avec un peu de chance, on n'aura pas à attendre trop longtemps là-bas. » Stiles s'affaisse un peu à ces mots, mais ne proteste pas. « Derek, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dans la chambre de Stiles pour chercher une tenue de rechange ? Comme ça, il pourra aller directement chez toi après... Je suppose que c'est quelque chose que vous avez prévu. »

« Heu, oui, monsieur. » Derek se lève, réticent à laisser Stiles, mais il le fait parce qu'il veut que Stiles se fasse examiner. « Est-ce que c'est okay ? » Demande Derek à Stiles. « Que j'aille dans ta chambre ? Pour aller te chercher des affaires ? » Il n'a jamais été énormément invité chez les autres, et les chambres sont interdites d'accès sans permission. Toujours. Derek et Cora se sont promis ça, et Peter semble aimer avoir les odeurs de la meute dans la sienne si ce n'est pas trop envahissant, mais même, il préfère demander.

Stiles ne semble pas partager son opinion. « Sérieusement ? Tu avais ta langue dans ma bouche, il y a un instant. » Dit-il, et son père grimace. « Oui, tu peux aller dans ma chambre et me choisir des vêtements. »

« Ma langue dans ta bouche et ma main dans ton tiroir à sous-vêtements sont deux choses entièrement différentes. » Rétorque Derek et, sur ces mots, va accomplir sa mission.

« Je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements ! » Crie Stiles après lui, et il entend Derek trébucher dans les escaliers.

Tom se contente de secouer la tête en sortant un sac plastique d'en dessous l'évier pour que Stiles puisse mettre ses vêtements sales quand il se sera changé. Puis il appelle Mélissa. Il dirige Stiles vers sa voiture dès que Derek redescend. Celui-ci décide de les suivre en Camaro. « Tu peux attendre ici. » Dit Stiles quand ils arrivent aux urgences. « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu voies tous mes bleus et que tu pètes un câble. Encore. Encore plus. »

Derek acquiesce, son regard vacille entre Stiles et l'entrée des urgences. Sa ligne d'épaules est tendue. « Je n'aime pas... Vraiment l'intérieur, de toute manière. » Il détourne le regard un instant. « Si tu as besoin de moi, je rentrerai mais... Je préférerais rester dehors. »

« Okay, pas de problème. » Stiles laisse son père le conduire à l'intérieur. Il doit admettre qu'une bonne chose ressort de tout ça : les antidouleurs. Bien sûr, en premier ils doivent faire des radios et prendre des photos, le tâter, le sonder et le rendre mal à l'aise de manière générale. Mais ensuite, ils lui prescrivent un narcotique merveilleux et Mélissa lui donne la première dose.

Pendant qu'ils font ça, Tom prend note de ce qui est arrivé. Stiles ne laisse rien sous silence, mais il refuse de donner l'identité des personnes impliquées avant que Mélissa s'assure que Derek attend toujours à l'extérieur et ne peut donc rien entendre. « Okay, c'est bon. » Dit-elle.

Stiles acquiesce et rencontre le regard de son père. « Jackson Whittemore. »

Tom cligne des yeux. « Comme dans le fils du procureur ? » Demande-t-il, et Stiles confirme. Le visage du shérif se froisse sous la colère. « Je savais que quelqu'un aurait dû... Peu importe. » Dit-il, ne voulant pas finir sa phrase quand quelqu'un pourrait entendre. Il est clair qu'il aimerait remettre en question quelques compétences parentales, de préférence avec ses bottes pointure 44. Il tire une chaise au bout du brancard sur lequel Stiles est installé pour qu'ils soient assis face à face. « Ça complique les choses. »

« Oui. Et je... Je suis peut-être le premier à avoir frappé. Pas parce que je les attaquais ou quoi que ce soit, mais... Ils avaient pris mon téléphone et je... J'essayais juste de le récupérer. Mais il va dire que j'ai frappé le premier et que tout ce qui s'est passé après était de la légitime défense et tout le monde va le soutenir. Même si tu _peux_ faire tenir les charges. Whittemore va être furieux et... Tu es élu, papa. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton travail à cause de ça. Il ne reste que trois semaines d'école. Tout va bien aller. »

« Attend une minute. » Dit Tom. « Si tu penses que mon _travail_ est plus important que mon _fils,_ alors j'ai vraiment raté quelque chose. Je peux trouver un autre boulot. Il n'y a qu'un seul toi. » Il tend les mains et prend les poignets de Stiles, un dans chaque main, et le secoue légèrement pour être certain d'avoir toute son attention. « Si j'ai besoin d'épingler ce gamin et ses copains pour ça, je le ferai. »

« Argh, papa... » Proteste Stiles. « Ne deviens pas tout sentimental maintenant. La journée a déjà été assez difficile. Ton travail _devrait_ être important pour toi. C'est important pour moi. Mais c'est juste que... C'est d'accord si je ne veux pas nous faire subir ce qu'il faudrait faire pour faire tomber Jackson et ses laquais ? Parce que tu sais que son père va se battre bec et ongles contre nous à chaque étape. »

« C'est vrai. » Tom se pince l'arête du nez. « Et je comprends ta réticence. Mais je ne veux pas ne rien faire du tout. À t'entendre, ils ont arrangé ça. Et par 'ils', je veux dire que certains adultes ont l'air dans le coup. Tes trois dernières semaines d'école me paraissent terriblement longues. »

« Je ne vais pas te contredire. » Stiles ouvre la bouche pour lui raconter certaines autres choses qui lui sont arrivées mais il secoue légèrement la tête. « Mais, à moins que tu ne prévoies d'arrêter chaque élève de l'école, il est fort probable qu'arrêter Jackson ne fera qu'empirer les choses pour moi. »

« Alors on en revient au plan de Derek de leur mettre un poing en pleine face. » Soupire Tom. « Laissons tomber pour ce soir. J'ai du mal à être rationnel en ce moment. » Il ne pense pas être le seul. La réaction de Mélissa quand ils sont rentrés dans le service des urgences lui laisse penser qu'elle a très envie de prendre sa batte de base-ball pour éclater quelques têtes.

« Ouais, d'accord. » Acquiesce Stiles. La douleur s'est grandement atténuée et il se surprend à sourire. « Mais, tu sais... Ça va bien. Parce que... _Derek_. » son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à devenir niais. « Il m'aime bien... A _ime bien_. »

Tom lève la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Stiles, et pose sa paume contre la nuque de son fils. « Gamin, il t'aime plus que bien. Il est tellement amoureux de toi qu'il en devient stupide. Je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un comme ça. »

« Argh, papa. » Dit Stiles à nouveau en rougissant. « Peu importe. Je peux rester chez lui ce soir ? Je ne pense pas que, tu sais, qu'on fera trop de trucs cochons – honnêtement, je ne pense pas que mes côtes me laisseraient faire – mais j'aimerais bien, tu sais... » Il devient encore plus rouge. « J'aimerais bien être auprès de lui maintenant. »

« Je pense qu'il m'arracherait le bras si j'essayais de te tenir éloigné. » Dit Tom. Il n'est même pas certain de plaisanter. « Mais... Promets-moi que tu réfléchiras à ce que tu fais avant de le faire. Je sais que ce n'est pas un flirt d'ado pour toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que les choses ne peuvent pas aller trop vite. » Ajoute-t-il en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

Stiles acquiesce solennellement et dit : « Je promets que je ne vais pas me laisser entraîner dans quoi que ce soit avant que je ne me sente prêt. Ce qui en réalité sera assez facile parce que je suis prêt à _tout,_ tout de suite alors tu sais, il y a ça, quoi. »

Tom se lève, drape un bras autour des épaules de Stiles en laissant son autre main sur sa nuque et serre son fils contre sa poitrine. « Stiles, tu es la chose la plus importante au monde pour moi, mais s'il te plaît, pour l'amour de dieu, tais-toi. »

« Okay ! » Stiles bondit sur ses pieds, mais grimace quand ça tire sur les bleus de son estomac. « Bonne discussion. Laisse-moi me changer pour qu'on aille voir si Derek ne grimpe pas trop aux murs. »

Il s'avère que non. En fait, il est couché sur le capot de sa Camaro, recroquevillé dans une position qui serait naturelle pour un loup, mais qui fait étrange pour un humain. Sa tête est posée sur un de ses bras et son second bras est replié le long de son corps. Ses yeux sont à moitié fermés et fixés sur l'entrée des urgences avec une attention patiente, déterminée et tranquille.

Il les entend arriver avant de les voir. Il tressaille légèrement et on dirait que sa fourrure ondule. Mais quand ils apparaissent à la porte, Derek se déplie et saute du capot en un battement de cœur. Il a à peine touché le sol qu'il est déjà vers Stiles et se retient au dernier moment d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui de manière protectrice et possessive. Il déteste l'odeur d'hôpital qui s'attarde sur Stiles et son père.

« Salut. » Dit Stiles, souriant stupidement à travers ses bleus. « Tu vas m'embrasser maintenant, hein ? »

Derek fait un signe de tête à Tom pour le saluer et enroule précautionneusement ses bras autour de Stiles, puis frotte sa joue contre celle intacte de Stiles. « Je pense pouvoir faire ça. » Il trace un chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de Stiles et l'embrasse, bien qu'il fasse plus attention cette fois. Stiles répond de manière enthousiaste, découvrant que les baisers bouche fermée sont amusants, des petits baisers lents qui lui donnent envie de plus d'une manière extrêmement plaisante. Il ferme les yeux, laisse Derek passer une main dans ses cheveux et sur l'arrière de sa nuque. Ça dure tellement longtemps que le shérif finit par se racler la gorge à nouveau avant de parler. « Les garçons. Vous bloquez l'entrée aux urgences. »

Derek fait un bruit pour indiquer qu'il a entendu et compris. C'est un genre de bourdonnement contre le dessous de la mâchoire de Stiles. Il pense à s'éloigner, mais change d'avis. À la place, il encourage Stiles à passer un bras autour de ses épaules puis glisse une main sous la cuisse de Stiles avant de la soulever assez lentement pour que Stiles comprenne l'idée. Puis il le soulève et fait un pas sur le côté, dégageant l'entrée.

Stiles se recule juste assez pour reprendre son souffle, les yeux déjà vitreux alors que Derek le coince contre le mur. « Oh mon _dieu !_ »

« Derek. » Dit Tom d'un ton ferme et autoritaire qui attire son attention. « Si je te laisse mon fils pour la nuit, tu ferais mieux de me laisser lui dire un dernier mot. »

Ça prend un moment à Derek, mais il se tourne pour faire face au shérif, sa joue posée sur l'épaule de Stiles, la frottant légèrement.

« Je vous revois demain. » Continue Tom en pointant son index sur les deux d'entre eux. « Et si j'apprends que tu as d'une quelconque manière fait quelque chose qu'il ne t'avait pas explicitement demandé, je vais te casser les doigts encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne guérissent plus. Suis-je clair ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Après un instant, Derek ajoute : « Nous serons très heureux de vous revoir. » Le shérif est déjà venu avant et s'est bien entendu avec tout le monde, mais c'est différent maintenant. Stiles est son compagnon, maintenant, pour de vrai. Il fait partie de la _meute_. Ça change tout. Tom est plus qu'un ami, maintenant, il fait partie de la famille.

Tom donne une tape sur l'épaule de son fils, secoue une fois la tête et retourne à sa voiture.

Derek regarde le shérif partir et remet son nez et ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Stiles. Bientôt, il sera capable de le lâcher et de rentrer à la maison, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, la seule pensée de desserrer ses bras lui fait mal, et Stiles a toujours l'odeur de l'hôpital et il déteste ça. L'odeur hante encore certains de ses cauchemars, ses souvenirs des longues journées après le feu. Mais, plus que ça, il a le sentiment de devoir rattraper des jours, des semaines de perdues.

« Mmmm. » Dit Stiles un peu hébété alors que Derek se blottit dans le creux de sa nuque. « On va rester là toute la journée ? » Ajoute-t-il, une de ses mains frottant la colonne vertébrale de Derek de haut en bas. « Parce que je... Serais tout à fait d'accord avec ça. Yep. Me voilà. Étant entièrement bien là où je suis. »

Derek pouffe de rire contre les lèvres de Stiles. « Non. Mais j'ai juste... J'ai juste besoin de respirer et de t'avoir tout à moi. Pour un petit moment. Quand on va rentrer à la maison, je vais devoir te partager. » Il se recule juste assez pour regarder Stiles. « Mais tu auras un canapé. Donc ça serait bien. »

« Je ne veux pas partager. » Gémit Stiles, son ton traduisant une irritabilité moqueuse alors qu'une de ses mains passe dans les cheveux de Derek. « Bon dieu, tu sens tellement bon. C'est probablement bizarre venant d'un humain, mais j'ai envie de me _rouler_ dans ton odeur. »

Derek lèche l'ourlet de son oreille. « On n'aura à partager que pour quelques heures. » Puis il ajoute : « Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé si on choisissait quelqu'un qui sent bon ? » Il n'attend pas de réponse, il ne veut pas risquer de rendre Stiles triste en cet instant. « Ton odeur est _délicieuse. »_

« Rawr. » Dit Stiles, avant de ricaner légèrement. « Désolé. Je suis drogué. »

« Je sais. » Dit Derek. « Je peux les sentir. » Il pourrait même dire la marque qu'ils lui ont prescrite, mais il ne pense pas que ce soit pertinent maintenant.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. » Répond Stiles en mordant la nuque de Derek. « Tu devrais me faire un suçon. Un gros. Comme ça, personne pourra penser que tu ne veux pas me toucher. »

« Et nous ne voudrions pas qu'ils pensent ça. » Derek se recule, pose son front contre celui de Stiles pendant quelques minutes et le regarde dans les yeux. « Et où voudrais-tu cette marque ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de... Juste ici ? » Demande Stiles, tapotant d'un doigt l'endroit où sa gorge rencontre son épaule sur le côté qui n'est pas blessé. « Je ne veux pas qu'il se mélange avec mes autres bleus. »

« Je pense que je peux m'en sortir. » Il passe son nez et ses lèvres sur l'endroit. « Enfin, si toi, tu veux. » Il est clairement en train de le taquiner. Il peut dire que Stiles le veut.

« Nnnngh. » Répond éloquemment Stiles. Une de ses mains vient se resserrer sur le dos du T-shirt de Derek quand le loup-garou vient taquiner et malmener la peau à cet endroit. Il fait un petit gémissement dans le fond de sa gorge quand Derek le mordille, mettant un peu plus de force à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'une ecchymose rouge-violette commence à apparaître.

« Mieux ? » Murmure Derek d'une voix grave, juste dans l'oreille de Stiles.

« Nnngh hn. » Répond Stiles, ce qui ressemble à une affirmation à travers le tremblement de sa voix.

Derek l'embrasse à nouveau sur la bouche, lentement, puis se dégage du mur. « Allez viens. Plus tôt je te partage avec la meute, plus tôt je peux t'avoir à moi tout seul pour la nuit. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà mes petites lucioles ! On se retrouve le _**23 mars**_ pour de nouvelles aventures... Ou le 20 pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic;)


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou mes petits loupiots ! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous, avec quelque chose que vous attendiez tous ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Comme toujours, merci à Bruniblondi et Orange Sanguine pour leur aide et leur soutien ! Et merci à Drayy, Lina, Alice, Fansterek, Dren, Jlukes, pour leur review en anonyme. Et bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La lune de miel ne dure pas très longtemps. Cinq minutes après qu'ils soient dans la voiture, ils sont déjà en train de se disputer. Derek demande ce que le shérif veut faire et Stiles lui répond qu'ils ont décidé de se laisser la nuit pour réfléchir. Derek pousse un grognement. « Tu sais que tout ce que tu as à faire pour être un membre de la meute avec tous les droits est laisser ton père signer le contrat avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Où tu veux en venir ? » Demande Stiles.

« Tu disais que je ne peux pas te défendre parce que tu es mineur et par conséquent, pas un membre à part entière. »

Stiles soupire. « Ce n'est pas noir et blanc comme ça. Oui, okay, tu pourras aller démolir le mec qui m'a botté le cul. Tu en as le droit légal. Mais après, le père de ce mec dira que tu as dépassé les limites. Parce que tu te vengeais et que tu n'essayais pas de me défendre, tu n'en as pas le droit. Que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller aussi loin contre un enfant. Si mon père refuse de t'arrêter, il pourrait perdre son emploi. La vraie vie n'est pas si _simple_ , Derek. »

Les mains de Derek se serrent sur le volant à le faire craquer. « Alors _rend-la_ simple. Je ne vais pas te demander des noms, mais bon dieu, Stiles, ça doit s'arrêter. Et si la prochaine fois, ils te brisent un os ou qu'ils coupent les freins de ta voiture ? » Il est visiblement énervé, mais sa colère vient de son inquiétude, et pas parce qu'on lui dit ce qu'il doit faire.

« Mec, tu penses que j'ai les réponses ? Tu crois que j'ai la solution ? Ça fait trois mois que je supporte ces crétins parce que le _seul_ moyen que j'ai trouvé pour répondre, c'est de ne pas les laisser m'atteindre. Imaginons que mon père arrête Ja – celui qui m'a frappé. Ou que tu le chahutes un peu. Qu'est-ce que ça va faire ? Les autres vont juste m'en vouloir _davantage._ Ça va juste empirer les choses. »

« Parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce que ça veut dire d'avoir une meute derrière toi. Ce que foutre Peter en rogne implique. Et à quel point c'est _stupide_. »

« Écoute, okay, je pisserais dans mon froc si je voyais Peter en chasse, c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas que _lui non plus_ soit arrêté. Est-ce qu'on peut juste – juste laisser tomber ? Peut-être qu'une fois qu'ils auront réalisé que toi et moi, on est vraiment ensemble et que ce n'est pas juste une blague qu'on leur joue, ils passeront à autre chose. »

Derek pense à dire à Stiles que le problème avec Peter en chasse, c'est que tu ne le _vois pas venir_. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le problème actuel. Alors il dit : « Tu penses vraiment ça ? » Il n'y a pas de sarcasme dans sa question.

« Je pense que c'est une possibilité. » Dit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

« Eh bien, je ne veux pas risquer ta vie ou ta sécurité sur une possibilité. Si tenir tête ne marche pas et que laisser ta meute te défendre ne fait qu'empirer les choses, peut-être que tu as besoin de le faire toi-même. »

« Faire quoi moi-même ? » Demande Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

« Te défendre toi-même. » Répond Derek sérieusement. « La prochaine fois qu'ils te cherchent des noises, botte-leur les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient par terre. »

Stiles hurle de rire. « Hah ! C'est ça, oui. Vrai. Mec, tu m'as _vu ? »_

« Oui, je t'ai vu. Tu n'es pas entraîné et maladroit, mais pas incompétent. Et tu dois être capable d'encaisser pas mal, sinon tu serais mort, vu comme tu tombes toujours de partout. » Ajoute-t-il, et il trouve toujours clairement ce fait attachant.

« Oh mon dieu, vraiment ? » Gémit Stiles. « Tu vas essayer de m'apprendre à botter des culs ? »

« Eh bien, j'allais laisser Laura s'en charger, mais oui. » Répond Derek, hochant la tête en conduisant.

Stiles renifle. « Okay. Sûr. Je veux dire, je vais essayer, mais je suis à peu près sûr que tout le monde va être déçu du résultat. »

Derek soupire. « Essaie. C'est une bonne prof, et ça ne la dérangera pas. » Il lance un regard en biais à Stiles. « Tu veux parier ? Qu'est-ce que je gagne si j'ai raison ? »

« Ma queue. » Répond Stiles immédiatement.

« C'est d'accord. » Dit Derek avec un rictus. « J'accepte. »

« Q-Quoi ? » Bégaye Stiles. « C'est pas juste ! Parce que, et si, et si je veux te donner ma queue plus tôt que ça ? Je ne vais pas attendre le jour où les poules auront des dents et que je maîtrise le combat pour pouvoir coucher ! Pas moyen, non, non ! »

« Je te demande d'apprendre à te défendre. Selon les standards de Laura. Pas d'être le prochain Bruce Lee ou Chuck Norris. Que tu me donnes ta queue, c'est de la motivation. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Eh bien, je dois admettre que c'est motivant. Mais j'ai l'impression de m'être fait piéger, là. Et je pense aussi que si je voulais que tu joues avec ma queue, ce serait dur pour toi de dire non. » Il se mord la lèvre en ricanant. « Dur pour toi. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. Il est amoureux d'un idiot. « Ce serait dur. Pour nous deux. » Parce que si Stiles peut faire des sous-entendus terribles, lui aussi.

« N'oublie pas que je connais ta kryptonite. » Rétorque Stiles avant de soupirer. « Mais okay. D'accord. Pour être honnête, je n'attends pas vraiment de me refaire botter les fesses. C'est juste que... Ils avaient pris mon _téléphone_. Et je pensais à toi, assis là à attendre que je réponde en broyant du noir... »

Derek ne contredit pas ce dernier point. « Comment vais-je oublier que je veux écrire des sonnets pornographiques sur tes mains ? Peut-être que je devrais m'en tenir aux haïkus. » Il secoue un peu la tête. « Mais merci. De t'être inquiété pour moi. J'avais eu peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. » Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les machos. Il pense que peut-être Stiles et lui devraient avoir une discussion sur l'honnêteté à un moment ou un autre. « Et je suis désolé que ton téléphone ait été cassé, mais je suis content que personne n'ait pu lire nos conversations privées. Est-ce que quelque chose peut être récupéré ? La puce mémoire ou quelque chose ? »

« Puce mémoire ? » Stiles hurle presque de rire. « Ça s'appelle une carte SIM. T'es vraiment largué, je t'aime. »

Derek détourne son regard de la route pour regarder brièvement Stiles, son petit rictus remplacé par un large sourire. Ce petit aveu inconscient veut dire plus pour lui que la plus élaborée des déclarations d'amour. C'est le genre de chose qu'il voit Jon et Laura faire, et ça semble toujours plus vrai, parce que spontané. Il se reprend un peu. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, SIM ? Enfin bref, tu peux prendre mon téléphone si ta _carte SIM_ peut être sauvée, espèce de crétin tatillon. »

« Ça veut dire Subscriber Identity Module. Module d'identité de l'abonné. Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies de me donner un téléphone ? » Demande Stiles en tournant la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Derek.

Celui-ci fait une petite grimace parce que bien évidemment, Stiles sait ce que ça veut dire. « Pas _un_ téléphone. _Mon_ téléphone. Si tu prends le mien, eh bien... C'est un autre moyen de te marquer, de te faire porter mon odeur. Et c'est visuel. Les humains comprennent ça. C'est aussi un moyen pour moi de prendre soin de toi. » Il refuse de regarder Stiles parce que ce sont les choses qui éloignent généralement les humains des loups. Cette tendance possessive, protectrice. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles la liste a été créée pour que les gens sachent dans quoi ils s'embarquent. Que ces unions sont pour la vie et que la meute les voudrait pour eux tous seuls pendant un moment. Le fait que Stiles ait été physiquement blessé ne fait que renforcer ces tendances. « Je sais que tu n'aimes peut-être pas ça, et j'essaie de ne pas trop le faire, mais c'est difficile de m'arrêter, surtout au début. Et tu es blessé. Ça rend ça encore plus dur. »

Il laisse échapper une expiration. « Aussi, si quelqu'un prend _ce téléphone_ et le casse, les gens ne peuvent pas essayer de le réduire à de simples chamailleries de couloir d'école. Dès que tu dis qu'il m'appartient, si jamais il est endommagé, les gens ne peuvent plus l'ignorer. » Puis il se mord la lèvre. « J'aimerais mettre le tien dans notre Coffre. » Il dit ça d'une telle manière que la majuscule est audible. « Notre coffre-fort. »

« Tu veux mettre mon téléphone abîmé dans un coffre-fort ? » Demande Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce que tu dis, je peux le comprendre, okay, j'ai fait des recherches, mais ça... Quoi ? »

« C'est à cause de l'incendie. » Explique Derek. « Ça nous aide à protéger nos souvenirs. Ça nous aide à nous sentir... En sécurité. On ne pourra pas tout perdre à nouveau. On garde des choses qui sont importantes pour nous. Pas d'argent ou de choses de valeur. Mais il y a des Cds pleins de photos, la première tenue qui est devenue trop petite pour Tyler, un jeu de cartes trop usé pour être encore utilisé. Juste... La vie. Tu sais combien l'odeur de tes mains est forte ? Et ça imprègne les objets que tu utilises le plus, comme ton téléphone. Et toutes les choses dont on a parlé mènent à ce point dans nos vies. »

« Oh, d'accord. » Répond Stiles en hochant la tête. « Je comprends mieux. »

Derek lui offre un autre sourire, heureux qu'il comprenne. Il avait espéré que Stiles comprendrait. Il sait que la famille Stilinski a gardé des objets ayant appartenu à sa mère pour les mêmes raisons. Ils arrivent à la maison quelques minutes plus tard et il se gare plus près de la porte qu'habituellement. Il a l'impression de rentrer chez lui bien plus que durant les mois précédents. Il sait que Stiles s'est intégré lui-même à la meute, est devenu leur Cordon Bleu, a pris en charge leur cuisine et en a fait la sienne, mais il a quand même résisté au lien pendant tout ce temps. Derek pense qu'il a peut-être lui-même un peu résisté aussi, pour éviter de mettre tout ça sur les épaules de Stiles. Mais ça... Il sent que c'est légitime.

Il a besoin d'une minute pour arrêter de s'imprégner de ce sentiment et se souvenir comment parler. « On va être pris d'assaut. _Tu_ vas être assailli. On ne peut rien faire contre ça. Laisse-les faire et apprécie les câlins, okay ? Je vais essayer de gérer ceux qui seront en colère parce que tu es blessé. »

Stiles grimace. « Ouais, d'accord. » dit-il en bataillant avec la poignée de porte. Les narcotiques l'ont laissé un peu confus et vaporeux, mais il pense être relativement cohérent dans l'ensemble. Il y a beaucoup d'autres voitures dans l'allée. Il est plus de cinq heures, donc tout le monde doit être rentré. Ils doivent peut-être même se demander où il est. Il n'a pas pensé à envoyer un SMS à Laura pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas là pendant un moment. Il sort de la voiture, un peu chancelant et Derek lui tend la main. Cette fois-ci, il la prend sans aucune hésitation, mêlant ses doigts à ceux du loup-garou.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il devient évident que l'odeur est _effectivement_ importante pour les loups-garous. Cora dévale les escaliers pour les accueillir et Laura passe la tête par la porte du salon. Avant de remarquer les bleus, elles notent la manière dont l'odeur de Derek s'accroche à Stiles. « Oh mon dieu ! » Dit Cora en poussant un cri perçant. Elle en est à la moitié de sa phrase quand elle remarque l'apparence de Stiles. « Je suis tellement heureuse que tous les deux oh mon dieu Stiles, que t'est-il _arrivé_ ? »

« Euh. » Dit Stiles, un peu pris de court malgré l'avertissement de Derek. Le reste de la famille a manifestement entendu Cora parce qu'ils arrivent de chaque direction. « Je me suis juste battu, c'est tout. Je vais bien. »

« Il a déjà vu quelqu'un. » Offre Derek à la foule grondante tout en dirigeant Stiles vers le sofa. Ils peuvent gérer cette situation avec Stiles assis confortablement.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent arriver au salon, cependant, Cora enferme Stiles dans ses bras. « Tu vas devoir tout nous raconter, mais oh mon dieu, je suis tellement heureuse que vous ayez finalement arrangé les choses entre vous deux ! » Elle frotte sa joue contre son épaule.

« Euh, oui, moi aussi. » Répond Stiles en souriant malgré lui.

Sans lâcher la main de Stiles ni déloger Cora, Derek enlace sa sœur fortement, sa joue posée contre le sommet de son crâne. Il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à en arriver là avec Stiles sans son aide. « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut le garder ? » Demande Laura de quelque part derrière lui, mais approchant rapidement.

« Oui, on peut le garder. » Répond Derek en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel. La réponse de Laura est de passer un bras autour de Stiles et de frotter sa joue contre sa tempe. Elle n'essaie pas de couvrir l'odeur de Derek, mais juste d'ajouter la sienne dans le mélange. Jonathan fait la même chose et soulève Tyler pour que celui-ci puisse faire un baiser mouillé sur la joue de Stiles. Celui-ci se contente de rire.

Peter s'approche alors, de sa manière calme habituelle, et passe une main dans les cheveux de Stiles sans rien dire, le regard un peu distant. Aaron passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui fait un câlin gênant, mais qui aurait pu être pire. Puis, Talia approche.

« Bienvenue dans la meute, Stiles. » Dit-elle de cette manière un peu guindée et formelle qu'elle a à chaque fois que Stiles est dans les parages.

Stiles rencontre son regard. « Merci, Mme Hale. » Répond-il tout aussi formellement. Talia se penche pour presser sa joue contre celle de Stiles.

« Je suis contente que Derek t'ait trouvé. » Murmure-t-elle dans son oreille avant de se redresser. Et si Stiles est un peu sceptique, eh bien, au moins elle l'a dit.

Derek est debout au milieu de tout ceci et sourit. Les choses ne sont pas parfaites, mais les bienvenues sont sincères et Stiles est son compagnon maintenant, il fait partie de la meute, et ils ont un début de plan pour s'occuper de ceux qui l'ont embêté. La vie est plutôt bonne.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire quelque chose ou mettre fin au câlin de groupe, l'estomac de Stiles gargouille bruyamment. « Oh, je devrais - » commence-t-il.

« Tu veux commander chez qui ? » Demande Laura.

« Rosati's Pizza. » Répond-il immédiatement. « Ma mâchoire me tue, même avec les antidouleurs. »

Derek se raidit à cette confession nonchalante. « Viens. Le sofa. Maintenant. » Ils ne vont pas rester debout à se faire des câlins pendant que Stiles a vraiment mal.

« Donc c'est à ça que je dois m'attendre maintenant ? » Demande Stiles alors que Derek le tire à travers le salon. « Me faire donner des ordres par un mec qui peut me juger de l'autre bout de la pièce avec ses sourcils ? »

« Je peux te juger de l'autre côté du _pays_ avec mes sourcils. Cora a fait des émoticônes pour moi. » Derek le remorque vers le canapé. Il aimerait le placer dans le coin, mais il sait qu'il doit encore partager, alors il se met lui-même dans le coin et assoit Stiles à côté de lui. « Maintenant, laisse-moi voir ton visage. »

Stiles s'installe sur ses genoux un peu maladroitement avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait. « Mwah. » Dit-il en embrassant Derek au coin de la bouche. « On peut se faire des bisous devant ta famille, hein ? »

Derek rit et sourit sous le baiser. « Oui, on a le droit de se faire des bisous devant ma famille. La meute. _Notre_ meute. » Il se souvient que Stiles lui avait dit vouloir être un membre de cette grande famille. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas lui donner la mère dont il a si désespérément envie, il peut lui donner tout le reste. « Mais si tu restes tranquille une minute, je peux faire partir la douleur. »

« Tu sais, j'ai arrêté de croire à l'efficacité des bisous 'guérit-tout' depuis... Ooooooh. » Les yeux de Stiles deviennent légèrement vitreux quand Derek trace sa mâchoire et sa pommette gonflée avec ses doigts, ses veines devenant noires alors qu'il aspire la douleur. « C'est... Bizarre. »

« Bizarre comme _tu t'y prends mal, arrête_ ou bizarre comme _Oh, ça ne me fait plus mal_? » Derek a déjà fait ça auparavant. Tyler s'est déjà égratigné les genoux et une fois, alors que Cora et lui jouaient dans les bois, Cora a glissé dans un ravin et il avait aspire la douleur jusqu'à ce que sa jambe guérisse. Même certains des animaux qu'il amène au Dr Deaton ont eu droit à ce traitement. Ses parents se sont assis à côté de lui et lui ont pris sa douleur jusqu'à l'exhaustion pendant des jours après l'incendie. Il croit même se souvenir de loups d'autres meutes les ayant aidés. Mais maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'a jamais fait ça sur un humain.

« Bizarre comme... Ça me fait plus mal et... C'est bizarre. » Dit Stiles. Pendant qu'il parle les autres loups sont en train de s'installer eux aussi dans le salon. Aaron est allé commander les pizzas. Cora s'est laissé tomber sur un pouf en forme de poire où elle peut se presser contre les jambes de Stiles. Laura essaie de s'installer à côté de Stiles sur le canapé, mais Peter lui gronde dessus et elle se recule, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Comme si de rien n'était, Peter prend alors le siège à côté du jeune humain. Heureusement, le sofa est assez grand pour que Jonathan puisse s'asseoir à côté de Peter avec Laura sur ses genoux. Celle-ci étend ses jambes par-dessus les genoux de Peter jusqu'à ce que ses pieds disparaissent sous les cuisses de Stiles. Les enfants sont dispersés sur le sol. Talia a disparu sans un bruit.

Derek se détend un peu. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous aimons crier sur tous les toits. » Dit-il. « Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, mais... » Il hausse les épaules. « Et tu dois te souvenir que ce n'est pas soigné. On ne peut pas faire ça. Ça ne fait juste plus mal. » Il n'est pas du tout surpris que Peter ait voulu s'asseoir juste à côté de Stiles. Il ne serait également pas surpris si Peter essayait de capter la ou les odeurs des personnes qui l'ont blessé pour pouvoir ensuite aller tranquillement les éventrer. C'est une pensée satisfaisante, même s'il sait que ça ne se passera jamais comme ça. Il y a une raison pour laquelle le shérif a récupéré les vêtements de Stiles. L'homme travaille avec des loups-garous et il n'est pas stupide.

Stiles le fixe avec des yeux dont les pupilles sont bien plus dilatées que la normale. « Tu es vraiment joli. » Dit-il. « Ta mâchoire est... Comme celle des statues grecques. Et ta barbe est bien. J'aime ta barbe. » Il lève la main et la frotte contre le menton de Derek. « Tu ne devrais te raser que tous les trois jours. J'ai fait attention. C'est comme ça que ta barbe est de la longueur optimale. »

Derek sursaute un peu quand Stiles le qualifie de joli. Puis il tourne son visage dans la main de Stiles parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, et il rit contre la paume de sa main. « Ah, la codéine et les endorphines. »

« Ouais, je suis genre... Super perché, là. » Acquiesce Stiles. « Ce... Truc contre la douleur... Ça devrait venir avec un avertissement. Tu devrais venir avec un avertissement. »

Derek renifle. « Je viens avec un avertissement. Tu l'as signé l'année dernière. Juste pas cette année. »

« Ouais, pas'que... Je ne voulais pas polluer une meute avec ma présence. » Stiles sourit largement à Derek sans se rendre compte de la manière dont _chaque_ loup de la pièce s'est raidi à sa remarque. « Mais tout va bien. Je n'en suis plus à ça maintenant. »

« Uh huh. » Dit Derek. Il fait très attention à sa voix. Il ne veut pas sortir Stiles de sa petite bulle ni faire exploser un membre de sa meute. Il serait inquiet de son tempérament qui a été très violent tantôt. Mais à l'instant même, rien ne va le faire partir plus loin que quelques pas de cet humain joyeux, câlin et docile qui lui a fait l'honneur d'accepter d'être son compagnon. « Et qui t'a dit que tu polluerais une meute ? Un loup ou un humain ? Parce que si c'était un loup, je pense qu'il aurait besoin de se faire examiner le nez et les yeux. » Conclut-il, pressant son nez dans la main qui est toujours contre sa joue. Stiles semble avoir oublié qu'il l'a posée là.

« Non, les loups étaient cool. Enfin, je veux dire, ils n'étaient pas méchants avec moi. Erica est... Pas une gentille personne. Ça nous a plus ou moins rapproché ? Dans notre pas-très-sympattitude. Et j'ai rencontré... Quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne me souviens pas. Il ne m'a pas apprécié plus que ça, mais il n'avait pas de soucis avec moi. Mais après les autres gens étaient là 'Oh mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que tu parles à Erica, tu lui fais juste perdre son temps' et toutes ces conneries. »

« Erica Reyes ? » Demande Derek en essayant de penser aux loups-garous qui auraient pu être dans le groupe d'âge de Stiles.

« Mmm. » Répond Stiles. « Elle est jolie. Mais elle n'est pas aussi jolie que toi par contre. »

« Uh huh. » Dit Derek. « Elle aime faire la maline elle aussi. Je vois pourquoi vous vous entendiez bien. Je pourrai vous re-présenter. » Derek veut que Stiles ait des amis en dehors de son école pourrie. Il aime bien Scott, mais bon, peut-être que ça ferait du bien à Scott d'avoir des amis en dehors de son école pourrie, lui aussi.

« Okay. » Dit Stiles. Sa main retombe sur ses genoux et il pose sa joue sur l'épaule de Derek. « Et puis tout le monde a dit que je ne devrais plus être sur la liste. Ils ont dit que je ne pourrais que faire honte au lycée. Pour être honnête, j'ai renversé mon verre sur Vernon Boyd. Il m'a regardé comme s'il se demandait si c'était vrai. Il m'a jugé. Mais pas avec ses sourcils. Je n'ai pas remarqué ses sourcils. »

Laura rigole. « C'est parce qu'il a un million de frères et sœurs et quelqu'un est toujours en train de lui renverser quelque chose dessus. »

« Et bien évidemment, je suis bien plus doué pour juger les gens. » Dit Derek en fixant Stiles, mais en le rapprochant de lui.

« Manifestement. » Dit Stiles avec emphase. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit, hein. Ceux qui jugent sont des ours, ceux qui jugent n'ont pas d'amis. » Continue-t-il en chantonnant.

Un concert de gloussements s'élève de la meute. Derek hausse un des sourcils susmentionnés et décide que cela n'est pas digne d'une réponse. « Je suis sûr à 95% que c'est ton école qui fait honte à ton espèce, ce n'est pas toi le problème ici. »

« C'est toi qui le dit. » Répond Stiles. « Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ce que tu fais. Tu prends avantage de mon état drogué pour essayer de me soutirer des infos. » Il frappe la poitrine de Derek. « Tu es une personne horrible. Avec des pectoraux splendides. » Ajoute-t-il en les frottant.

Derek ricane. « Et tu profites de ton état drogué pour essayer de me molester. »

« Je _n'essaie_ pas de te molester. » Réplique Stiles. « En fait, je trouve que j' _arrive_ plutôt bien à te molester. »

« Qui est l'horrible personne maintenant ? » Demande Derek en posant sa main sur celle de Stiles.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison. Je suis une personne horrible. C'est c'qu'on me dit en tout cas. »

Peter se penche en avant, ses mains dans son giron, et dit d'une voix trompeusement calme. « Qui t'a fait du mal aujourd'hui, Stiles ? »

Derek secoue la tête en direction de Peter, mais il n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche. Si ç'avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il serait intervenu, même avec sa mère, mais Peter ? Peter est _dangereux_ et Derek est presque sûr que Stiles est son préféré. Alors Derek se contente de secouer la tête, sa manière de demander gentiment. Peter va soit se plier, soit l'ignorer. Et si Peter ignore une requête plaisante, il ignorerait aussi Derek transformé en loup lui sautant à la gorge, alors à quoi bon ?

« Pffff, tu penses que je suis bête à ce point ? » Rétorque Stiles. « Je ne suis pas si perché. Mon père s'en occupe. »

« Je vois. » Murmure calmement Peter. Son regard se reporte sur Derek et il incline légèrement la tête. « Est-ce la même personne qui a vandalisé ta voiture ? »

« Qu – Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? » Demande Stiles, la bouche ouverte.

Peter lui lance un regard. « Enfant, s'il te plaît. Bien évidemment que je sais ça. »

Derek reste silencieux. Il ne va pas s'en mêler. Il a promis qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas. Il a posé ses conditions et il s'y tiendra. Mais peut-être que ça mettra Peter à l'aise. Ça ne calmera peut-être pas sa colère, mais ça atténuera certainement son inquiétude. « Stiles a accepté de prendre des cours d'auto-défense avec Laura. »

Celle-ci hausse un sourcil, comme pour demander à son frère quand a-t-elle accepté ça, mais elle ne nie pas. Derek lui renvoie son regard pour lui demander si elle pense qu'il ferait un meilleur professeur. Le regard de Peter ne faiblit pas son expression ne change pas. « Est-ce arrivé à l'école ? » Demande-t-il.

« Oui, j'avais une retenue. Pourquoi ? »

« Où étaient tes professeurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il était tard. » Répond Stiles avec un haussement d'épaule. « Ils étaient déjà probablement chez eux. »

« Je vois. » Dit Peter.

Stiles bouge un peu inconfortablement contre la poitrine de Peter. « Je vais bien, hein, c'était pas grave. »

Peter ne dit rien.

Derek fait un bruit malheureux. « Je veux bien avouer que tu vas bien, mais s'il te plaît, arrête de faire comme si ce n'était pas important. » Il presse son nez contre les cheveux de Stiles. « Ils t'ont fait du mal, et ce n'est pas bien, et c'est important parce que _tu es_ important. Okay ? »

Stiles réfléchit. « Si j'accepte ça, est-ce que Peter accepte de n'assassiner personne ? »

Peter lui offre un sourire plein de dents. « J'accepte de n'assassiner personne. »

« Tu vois, il accepte. » Dit Derek.

« Probablement parce qu'il a en tête quelque chose de pire. » Grommelle Stiles. « Okay, d'accord, ce n'est pas rien, ils ont pris mon téléphone et ont dit des trucs pas cool et mon prof m'a donné une retenue parce que j'étais en retard même si c'était parce que quelqu'un m'avait volé mes habits pendant que je faisais du sport et que j'ai dû attendre que Scott m'en ramène des autres et maintenant, je suis suspendu et c'était quand même une journée de merde et ça craint et vous avez tous raison de vous inquiéter. Et je suis perché. Bon dieu. Je devrais arrêter de parler. »

« Et tu es sûr que je ne peux pas les aligner pour leur mettre des coups de poing ? » Demande Derek bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

Stiles lui attrape les mains et embrasse ses jointures. « Nope. Ces mains sont toutes à moi. »

« Oh, les gars, vraiment ? » Se plaint Cora. « S'embrasser en public est une chose. Ça, c'est des préliminaires verbaux. »

« Seulement si on parle de _ses_ mains. » Informe Derek.

« Derek aime mes mains. » Ajoute Stiles d'un ton immanquablement fier.

« Les pizzas sont là. » Dit Aaron depuis la porte du salon.

« Dieu merci ! » S'exclame Cora en sautant sur ses pieds.

Derek lance un coup de pied en direction des chevilles de sa sœur en faisant en sorte de manquer sa cible. « Je vais nous chercher à manger. » Dit-il en confiant soigneusement Stiles à Peter. Stiles fait un petit bruit inquisiteur, mais Peter a déjà un bras autour de ses épaules et presse son nez dans les cheveux courts de Stiles. Comme le suspectait Derek, il a l'air de chercher une odeur plus détaillée de Stiles pour identifier ses attaquants. Stiles n'a pas l'air de le remarquer, et personne ne le mentionne.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me câliner ? » Demande-t-il à Peter.

« Est-ce un problème ? » Répond celui-ci.

« Non, mais t'es un peu bizarre. » Stiles se détend contre l'épaule de Peter. « Je pense juste à tous mes camarades qui veulent tellement faire partie d'une meute de loups-garous, mais qui flipperaient complètement à l'idée de se faire agressivement câliner par un homme d'âge moyen. »

« Alors ils ne veulent pas vraiment faire partie de la meute, non ? » Demande Laura, avachie dans les bras de Jonathan.

« Nope. » Dit Stiles puis lève les yeux quand Derek revient avec les pizzas. « Génial. » Il prend une assiette. Il s'installe entre Derek et Peter et plonge dans son repas, ne disant rien de plus à propos de ses camarades de classe.

Derek regarde Stiles avec amusement et le laisse ne faire qu'un avec sa nourriture. Laura arrive finalement à se dégager et Jonathan la suit afin qu'ils aillent manger et nourrir les enfants. Après que Stiles ait un peu ralenti le rythme, Derek demande : « Qu'est-ce que les gens espèrent en fait, je veux dire, ils veulent quoi _exactement_ en rejoignant une meute ? Ou pour être choisi comme le compagnon de quelqu'un ? »

« Je sais pas. Les loups-garous sont vus comme une espèce de royauté bizarre. » Dit Stiles la bouche pleine. « Comme, si jamais tu en épouses un, tu peux commander tout le monde autour de toi et tu n'as plus à travailler ni rien. »

« Ce qui n'a aucun sens. » Remarque Derek. « Je veux dire, bien sûr, on a des avantages, comme la guérison, les réflexes et d'autres choses. » Il secoue une main. Ça le tracasse depuis le jour où Cora est allée _sous couverture_ à l'école de Stiles, et les questions de Stiles à propos des loups-garous l'ont fait réfléchir. « Okay, et l'argent, mais est-ce que les gens pensent que ça tombe juste du ciel ? Personne ne semble s'attendre aux trucs du genre, je sais pas, la meute entière aime, et a besoin, d'affection physique. »

« Mm. » Répond Stiles en prenant une autre tranche de pepperoni, le volant dans le plat de Derek.

« Hey ! » Derek peut comprendre des indices. Ce n'est pas le moment pour une discussion sérieuse. Il reprend sa nourriture. Stiles essaye de la manger de ses doigts. Derek essaie de l'en empêcher et la mange en premier. Il n'essaie pas vraiment fort. Naturellement, ça amène plus de baisers. Des baisers en vrac, négligents, inexpérimentés avec juste une pointe de pizza et beaucoup de Stiles qui passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait mettre un film avant que ces deux-là ne passent à l'étape supérieure. » Remarque légèrement Peter en prenant le soda de Stiles avant qu'un de ses pieds ne le renverse.

La réponse de Derek à cette suggestion est un simple grognement, mais il est plus joueur qu'autre chose. Après un petit moment supplémentaire de gaucherie et de bisous, il dit : « Allez, viens. Je peux savoir quand on n'est pas désiré. » C'est plus qu'il veut Stiles à lui tout seul, quelque part ailleurs, mais il n'y a pas besoin d'admettre tout haut ce que chaque personne présente ici sait déjà.

« Tu m'étonnes. » Stiles est déjà sur ses pieds, juste un peu chancelant. Ses pupilles sont retournées à la normale maintenant et il n'a plus l'air aussi drogué. La nourriture a probablement aidé, songe Derek.

Il prend sa main et le dirige plus profondément dans la maison, s'assurant de bouger assez lentement pour que Stiles puisse le suivre sans perdre l'équilibre. « Je te ferai faire le grand tour plus tard. » Dit-il. Il s'arrête au pied de l'escalier et envoie un regard interrogateur à Stiles, se demandant clairement si celui-ci est assez en forme pour monter les marches.

« Tu t'inquiètes _tellement. »_ Se moque Stiles en commençant à monter. « Donc, ce grand tour, c'est une métaphore ? Un euphémisme ? Parce que si c'est ça, je veux le grand tour aussi tôt que possible ! »

Derek renifle. « Non, c'était littéral. Un tour des parties de la maison que tu n'as pas encore vues. Si c'était un euphémisme, ça impliquerait ta queue, que tu n'es pas autorisé à me donner avant que tu saches comment la défendre, ainsi que le reste de ta personne, de tes ennemis. Mais peut-être qu'on peut faire un petit tour rapide. » Il porte Stiles de la même manière qu'à l'hôpital, mettant les bras de l'humain autour de son cou et plaçant ses mains sous ses cuisses. « _Ça_ , c'est un euphémisme. »

« Nnnnrg. » Dit Stiles de manière éloquente avant de mordre la clavicule de son loup-garou. Celui-ci le laisse pratiquement tomber, chancelle dans les escaliers une minute avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Quand Derek ouvre la porte de sa chambre, il regarde directement à travers les larges portes-fenêtres qui mènent sur le balcon construit au-dessus de la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. Le reste du mur autour des fenêtres est fait de verre du verre de haute qualité, avec du double vitrage et insonorisant qui laisse passer beaucoup de lumière. Ce sont les seules fenêtres de la pièce puisque les autres murs donnent sur le hall, la chambre de Cora sur la droite et une salle de bains sur la gauche. Les fenêtres ont des rideaux suspendus qui peuvent être tirés pour les couvrir, mais qui sont actuellement ouverts en grand. Le sol est un plancher simple avec quelques taches bizarres et des petits tapis disposés ça et là au hasard. Les murs sont peints d'un vert pâle avec seulement quelques photos encadrées accrochées.

Ce n'est pas une petite chambre, loin de là. Le mur de droite est à moitié recouvert d'une étagère fermée en bois, qui est elle-même recouverte d'un assortiment de plantes toutes dans des états différents, allant de presque mortes à entièrement écloses, mais un peu tordues où elles ont clairement eu un ou deux petits soucis. L'étagère est pleine de taches de terre et d'eau, manifestement plus utilitaire que décorative. Certaines plantes sont enveloppées dans des dômes de grillage. À côté se trouve une petite table pliante encombrée de gallons d'eau, de bouteilles pshit et divers autres accessoires pour les plantes. À côté de l'étagère se trouve une commode ordinaire avec des choses ordinaires posées dessus de la monnaie, un chargeur de téléphone, une montre, et cetera. Le lit à baldaquins king-size est poussé contre le mur opposé à l'étagère de plantes et il y a une table de chevet à côté, sur laquelle sont posés lampe et réveil. À côté de ça, deux portes coulissantes mènent à un placard. Le dernier mur est une gigantesque bibliothèque. Elle a clairement été faite sur-mesure et elle est remplie. Certaines des étagères les plus pratiques ont deux rangées de livres, ou certains ouvrages sont posés au petit bonheur la chance.

Stiles admire tout ça, les yeux grands ouverts, avant de se tourner vers Derek. « Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me moquer de toi pour être un grand nerd ou bien me jeter sur toi. »

« Tu avais du _désir_ pour les livres quand on est sortis. » Lui rappelle Derek. Après une pause, il ajoute : « C'était plutôt sexy. Alors ne te moque pas de moi. »

« Mais ton petit _hôpital pour plantes_ , tu es tellement _adorable_! »

Derek hausse légèrement les épaules. « Les gens ne devraient pas se débarrasser d'un être vivant parce qu'il est malade ou a une apparence bizarre. On devrait leur donner le choix. »

« Wouah, c'est tellement profond. » Dit Stiles. Puis : « Désolé, c'est sorti un peu comme si j'étais un enfoiré et ce n'était _pas_ mon intention. Je veux dire, c' _est_ relativement profond quand on y pense, et je trouve que c'est vraiment mignon - »

Derek se penche et l'embrasse, se disant que c'est le meilleur moyen de l'empêcher de spiraler sans aucun contrôle.

« Mm, oui, d'accord. » Dit Stiles quand Derek se recule. « Bonne répartie, j'aime ça - » Puis il repose sa bouche sur celle de Derek, un peu maladroitement, mais compensant son manque d'expérience par beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Ils s'embrassent pour quelques minutes avant que Stiles ne rompe le baiser, pantelant, pour dire : « Okay, on ne devrait peut-être pas – Je veux dire, je ne veux pas m'emporter. Pas avec tout le monde en bas. »

Derek décide que ce n'est pas le moment pour lui dire que, dans les familles lycanthropes, tout le monde sait à peu près tout le temps qui couche ensemble et quand ils le font. Il se contente de passer une main dans les cheveux de Stiles jusqu'à sa nuque. Stiles le regarde avec de grands yeux un peu vitreux, comme s'il a du mal à se rendre compte que la situation est réelle. « Regardons un film, alors. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont installés sur le lit, la joue de Stiles posée contre la poitrine de Derek. Cinq minutes après, Stiles est endormi, la respiration lente et régulière et Derek tend silencieusement la main pour éteindre la lumière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peter entre dans la cuisine pour trouver Talia debout, les mains posées à plat sur la table. Ses griffes sont sorties et s'enfoncent dans le bois. Ses yeux sont rouge écarlate et elle a le regard lointain. Il avance jusqu'à être à côté d'elle, dos à la table, son épaule pressée contre la sienne. « Eh bien, frangine, » dit-il d'une voix basse, son sourire habituel aux lèvres. « Que va-t-on faire de cette situation ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour, bonjour...

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas du tout pu répondre à vos reviews cette semaine... J'ai eu moins de temps pour ça que j'aurais aimé, et je me suis dit que vous préféreriez que je peaufine ce chapitre à la place ^^'' Sachez en tout cas que je les ai toutes lues, et qu'elle m'ont vraiment toutes fait plaisir ! J'espère que certaines de vos questions trouveront réponse ici !

Je voudrais en tout cas tous vous remercier : Lalilig, MyFairLadyRose, Maighread Nephtys, Reved-Evasion, SLT87, Skayt, Emma Atchoum, Chocobi6, Kaneko Etsioay, Gothic Albinos, Petite00, Drayy, Audelie, Julia13verseau, Lilique, Lessa-Chan, Auralia1998, SweEetyY18, Fansterek, Chamonutella, Alice, Tinetinetina, Sakuraetsasuke, Melisandore, Fansterek, Jlukes, Kause, Lydiamartin33430, Lesaccrosdelamerceri, Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw, Yumi-Elfeuw, Toonette, Hachi Osaki, Enais66 et Mayryanne. Encore une fois, je suis désolée de ne pas vous répondre personnellement cette semaine, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Merci aussi à Bruniblondi pour la correction et à Orange Sanguine qui me harcèle (enfin, elle m'a pas harcelé depuis longtemps!) pour que je reste dans les temps !

Et bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le shérif Stilinski est installé dans son fauteuil inclinable. Il regarde le base-ball et boit de la bière en essayant d'oublier le fait que son fils mineur est probablement en train de s'envoyer en l'air en ce moment-même avec un loup-garou de vingt-quatre ans quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il relève les yeux puis s'extirpe de son fauteuil pour aller ouvrir. Quiconque aurait eu besoin de lui pour ses capacités de shérif aurait appelé avant, donc il est un peu curieux de savoir qui c'est.

Talia Hale ne fait certainement pas partie des personnes auxquelles il s'attendait. Il hausse un sourcil en ouvrant la porte. « Puis-je vous aider ? » Demande-t-il. Ils se sont déjà rencontrés avant, occasionnellement pendant leurs fonctions officielles, et une ou deux fois depuis que Stiles a commencé à fréquenter les Hale régulièrement, mais toujours brièvement.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais bien appelé, mais... » Talia s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai organisé une rencontre à l'école demain. Je pense que vous voulez y assister. »

il fronce légèrement les sourcils et se recule un peu. « Entrez. » Dit-il. « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Du café, si vous en avez. » Répond Talia. « Merci. »

« Il y en a toujours ici. » Dit Tom en se rendant dans la cuisine. « Stiles pourrait en boire deux cafetières par jour si on le laissait faire. Vous devriez investir. »

Un sourire faible vient orner ses lèvres. « Peut-être pourrais-je me procurer une nouvelle machine à café en guise de cadeau de bienvenue. »

« En présumant que vous l'accueillez vraiment. »

La voix de Tom est complètement neutre, mais Talia a un petit frisson. « Je suis désolée. Je vous dois une explication. Vous devez comprendre ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu insulter ou blesser votre fils. Ma réaction était basée purement sur son âge et son genre. Je ne le _connaissais_ même pas et je n'essayais pas de le juger de quelque manière que ce soit. C'est juste... » Elle soupire. « Puis-je être franche avec vous ? »

« S'il vous plaît. » Répond Tom.

« Derek ne va jamais comprendre ça parce qu'il n'est pas parent. Mais je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Vraiment. J'étais _inquiète_ pour lui. Il semble tellement seul tout le temps. Je voulais qu'il trouve un partenaire qui le rendrait heureux. J'ai trouvé Aaron grâce à la Cérémonie de Recherche. C'est... Une occasion spéciale pour moi, un jour sacré. Et la manière dont il traitait ça, comme si c'était une _nuisance_ , m'ennuyait beaucoup. Quand il est arrivé avec Stiles, c'était comme s'il me balançait une croyance très précieuse pour moi en pleine face. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid. J'ai mal réagi et je n'en suis pas fière, mais tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour mon fils. »

Le shérif Stilinski considère ces paroles un moment. « Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? » Finit-il par demander.

Talia replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « J'ai le sentiment que je vous dois ç - »

« Non. » Dit Tom en la coupant avec un geste abrupt. « Vous ne _me_ devez rien. Pourquoi me dites-vous ça à _moi_ , et pas à mon fils ? »

À sa plus grande surprise, Talia rougit. « Je ne me suis pas excusée au début parce que je savais qu'il ne me croirait pas sincère. Les mots ne peuvent réparer ce que j'ai fait à votre fils, Shérif. Les mots ne peuvent pas montrer tout ce qu'il représente pour la meute. _Les actions_ le peuvent, cependant. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'agir à propos de la manière dont il est traité à l'école. » Elle lève les yeux et rencontre son regard. « Il fait partie de ma meute, maintenant, et je vais le protéger. »

Tom la regarde pensivement avant d'acquiescer. « Okay. Donc, quel est le plan ? Parce que malheureusement, c'est un peu plus compliqué que simplement arrêter les gamins impliqués. »

« J'en suis consciente. » Dit Talia. « J'en viendrai aux vrais coupables dans un instant. Mon intérêt premier, ce sont les adultes. Le temps que Stiles arrive chez nous, il était... Un peu embrouillé par les antidouleurs, je pense. Il a dit des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dites, je pense, s'il avait été pleinement cohérent. Ce qu'il a dit m'a donnée des raisons de penser que les professeurs à l'école regardent ailleurs quand il se fait harceler, s'ils ne sont pas carrément de collusion. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit Tom. « Stiles pense que le professeur l'a laissé sortir de retenue aujourd'hui à un moment spécifique pour qu'il en arrive à se frotter à ces petits bâtards. »

« Il est aussi pertinent de savoir qu'il était en retenue pour avoir été en retard, et que ce retard était le résultat de harcèlement. » Précise Talia. « Apparemment, quelqu'un lui a volé ses vêtements pendant qu'il était au sport et il a dû attendre qu'un ami lui apporte une tenue de rechange. »

Tom se passe une main sur le visage. « Bon sang. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Je ne parle pas que d'aujourd'hui, mais en général. »

Talia soupire. « Votre fils essaie désespérément de faire ses preuves. » Dit-elle. « Et pas seulement envers moi, mais aussi envers le monde. Il pense qu'il devrait être capable de gérer tout ça lui-même. Il est aussi très protecteur envers vous. Il sait que vous occupez un poste élu et que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de taper sur les doigts de tous ceux qui l'embêtent. »

« Tout ça c'est des conneries. »

« Ces conneries sont pertinentes. » Réplique Talia. « C'est important pour lui. En plus de ça, il a peur de représailles. Si vous arrêtez les étudiants responsables pour aujourd'hui, leurs amis lui tomberont juste dessus lundi. Rien ne pourra changer si les professeurs ne sont pas désireux de faire leur travail et de le protéger. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai organisé cette rencontre. J'ai parlé au proviseur il y a une heure et j'ai employé des mots qui font peur comme 'action en justice'. Il va s'assurer que tous les professeurs de Stiles seront présents. Neuf heures, demain matin. Je propose que nous arrivions un peu en avance, mais que nous soyons en retard à la réunion. Cela devrait être... Éclairant... D'entendre ce qu'ils se disent avant que nous arrivions. »

Tom acquiesce. « Cela me semble bien. Et maintenant, à propos des gamins qui l'ont battu aujourd'hui ? Vous avez dit que vous y reviendriez ? »

« Oui. » Talia enserre son mug de ses deux mains. Après quelques minutes, elle lève les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Tom. « Peter m'a demandé deux minutes avec chacun d'entre eux. »

« Bonté divine. » S'exclame Tom.

« Vous n'avez pas idée. » Répond l'alpha avec un petit sourire. « Peter est... Capable de malice d'une manière dont je ne le suis pas. Cela le rend apte à être ma main gauche. Il est aussi très attaché à Stiles et, comme vous le savez probablement, il n'est pas vraiment stable. Il m'a promis de ne pas faire de dégâts physiques permanents, et qu'il serait discret. » Elle laisse échapper une expiration. « Je vais lui accorder ma permission. Il y a certaines choses... Que je ne peux pas refuser à Peter. Même si je le pouvais. Je pense que c'est une de ces choses. Si j'essayais de l'arrêter, cela ne ferait que causer un désaccord dans la meute. »

« Uh huh. » Tom se lève et se dirige dans le placard du hall. Il en sort le sac avec les habits de Stiles et le lui lance. « Cela devrait vous aider à trouver les responsables. »

Talia hausse les sourcils, surprise. « J'avais pensé que vous les aviez pris pour nous _empêcher_ de les avoir. Pas pour garder les odeurs intactes. »

Tom hausse légèrement les épaules et dit, simplement : « C'est mon fils unique. »

« Je comprends. » Répond Talia en se relevant. « On se voit demain ? »

Le shérif acquiesce. « Je vous retrouve à l'école à neuf heures moins le quart. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après quelques débats internes, Tom s'habille de manière décontractée, avec une chemise à manches courtes et d'un pantalon en toile beige. Il veut être présent à cette réunion en tant que père de Stiles, pas en tant que shérif. Il retrouve Talia Hale sur le parking de l'école. Elle porte un tailleur qui accentue les angles de son corps. Tom pense à des requins, mais la salue de manière plaisante.

Ils parlent stratégie pendant quelques minutes. Tom demande à Talia comment va Stiles, elle lui répond qu'elle ne l'a pas encore vu, mais elle pense qu'il dort toujours. Il n'a certainement pas mis les pieds en dehors de la chambre de Derek. « Mais connaissant mon fils, ils vont se câliner pendant des heures. » Dit-elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Derek est en fait très romantique, quand il est d'humeur. »

« Cela devrait être intéressant, puisque Stiles ne pourrait pas être romantique même si on le payait. » Répond Tom.

Ils se dirigent tous les deux dans l'école. Tom y est seulement venu quelques fois, mais Talia semble bien connaître les lieux. Il y a une salle de conférences juste à côté de la bibliothèque. Elle les arrête dans le couloir, dans un tournant, et ferme les yeux pour écouter. Tom peut entendre les voix, mais n'arrive pas à distinguer les mots. Talia lui raconte ce qu'il se passe en murmurant.

« - vois pas pourquoi on a à venir un samedi matin pour ça - »

« Quand Talia Hale commence à parler d'action en justice, vous faites ce qu'i faire pour ne plus l'avoir sur le dos. » Répond le proviseur.

« Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. » C'est la voix de Harris. Il a l'air d'être un 'petit crétin arrogant', dit Talia à Tom.

« Elle veut juste poser quelques questions à propos de la bagarre. » Raisonne un autre professeur. « On lui dira la vérité. Stiles s'est fait chahuter par quelques camarades de classe et Harris a stoppé tout ça. Nous avons suivi toutes les règles. »

Quelqu'un d'autre fait un bruit contrarié. « Ça ne va marcher que si Stilinski n'a pas dit à la maman de sa meute qu'Harris est juste resté là à contempler le spectacle quelques minutes avant de - »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Rétorque Harris. « J'étais dans ma classe en train de corriger des devoirs. Je suis allé voir ce qu'il se passait dès que j'ai entendu du bruit. »

Il y a un reniflement de dérision. « Bien évidemment. » Répond un autre prof. « Mais de toute manière, si Stilinski ne s'est pas plaint à son père ou à son nouvel alpha du harcèlement avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il commencerait maintenant. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Et si elle demande l'identité des étudiants qui se sont battus avec Stiles ? » Demande une voix timide.

« On lui dira la vérité. Ils sont mineurs, et ce n'est donc pas à nous de révéler cette information. »

« C'est peut-être plus simple de dire qu'on ne sait pas. » Suggère quelqu'un. « Vous savez, on peut lui dire qu'ils se sont sauvés quand Harris est intervenu. »

« Mais du coup, on ne pourra pas dire qu'on les a suspendus - »

« En ben, on ne l'a _pas fait_ , donc - »

La mâchoire de Talia se durcit. « J'en ai entendu assez. » Murmure-t-elle en reprenant sa marche, Tom sur les talons. Dès que le clic-clac de ses talons résonne dans le couloir, les discussions de la salle de conférences s'arrêtent immédiatement. Elle ouvre la porte et fait un signe de tête au proviseur. « Merci d'être venus, mesdames et messieurs. »

Le proviseur Stafford saute sur ses pieds. « Shérif Stilinski, quelle surprise, nous ne vous attendions pas - »

« Cette réunion est à propos de mon fils, non ? » Demande celui-ci, son ton et sa posture exprimant le défi.

« Euh, oui, bien sûr. » Stafford répond. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Talia entre immédiatement dans le vif du sujet. « Pour commencer, j'aimerais savoir la raison de la suspension de Stiles quand les autres participants à la bagarre ne l'ont pas été. »

Tout le monde la fixe, la mâchoire légèrement pendante. Tom commence à souhaiter avoir emmené du pop-corn.

« Euh, nous, les autres étudiants ne sont pas restés quand la bagarre a été interrompue. » Offre faiblement Stafford. « Nous n'avons pas été en mesure de les identifier. »

« Je vois. » Talia le fixe pendant tellement longtemps qu'il commence à transpirer. « Parce que ça ne colle pas avec ce que Stiles m'a raconté de la situation. » Un autre silence, long et interminable. « Il m'a dit que M. Harris était en fait présent pendant tout l'incident. M. Harris peut donc bien sûr identifier les personnes impliquées ? »

« C'est, c'est une accusation scandaleuse. » Bégaie Harris.

« Arrêtez vos bobards, Harris. » Dit Tom qui ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. « C'est un _loup-garou_ , vous vous souvenez ? Elle peut entendre quand vous mentez. »

Harris se tait.

« Les autres étudiants auront des sanctions disciplinaires, bien entendu. » Dit le proviseur.

« Bien sûr. » Répond Talia de manière caustique. « Parce que nous ne voudrions pas avoir l'air de traiter Stiles de manière différente, n'est-ce pas ? Parlons un peu de cette détention qu'il avait. J'ai quelques questions à ce propos. »

Harris s'éclaircit la gorge. « Lui et un autre étudiant étaient en retard en classe. Ils ont tous les deux été sanctionnés. »

« Ils étaient en retard parce que quelqu'un a volé les habits de Stiles dans son casier, et qu'il a envoyé Scott lui en chercher d'autres. » Répond Talia en clouant Harris sur place avec son regard. « Je pense que Stiles a bien sûr dû le mentionner. »

« J'ai une politique de tolérance zéro avec les retards. » Dit Harris. « Et avec un étudiant connu pour avoir des problèmes disciplinaires, comme Stilinski - »

« Une minute. » Interrompt Tom avec un autre geste de la main. « Depuis quand mon fils a-t-il des problèmes disciplinaires ? »

« Depuis le début du semestre, il a eu plus d'une vingtaine de retenues - »

« Plus d'une vingtaine ? » Répète Tom, choqué. « Ça fait presque deux par semaine. Pourquoi étaient-elles ? »

« Eh bien, manquer les cours, manquer de respect aux professeurs, tricher - »

« _Tricher ? »_ Cela devient évident que Stilinski est sur le point de perdre son calme. « Je vous accorde que Stiles peut avoir dit une ou deux choses qu'il n'aurait pas dues, mais mon fils ne pourrait _jamais -_ »

Talia s'éclaircit la voix et l'interrompt. « J'aimerais voir ces documents. »

Harris cligne des yeux. Le proviseur Stafford cligne des yeux. « Les, euh, les documents ? » Dit-il faiblement.

« Oui. Je voudrais voir les documents stipulant les raisons de ces retenues. Vous devez bien évidemment avoir des correspondances internes que vous ajoutez au dossier d'un étudiant. Je veux les voir. »

« Euh, c'est, hum, c'est que... » Dit Stafford. « Eh bien, ce ne sont pas que les retenues. Il y a aussi ses notes. Il a manqué beaucoup de cours il n'a la moyenne dans presque aucune matière. »

« Depuis _quand ?_ » Demande Tom. « Mon fils avait presque dix-neuf sur vingt de moyenne au début du semestre. Il était au tableau d'honneur depuis que son TDA avait été diagnostiqué et que nous lui avons trouvé ses médicaments. Ne me dites pas que tout d'un coup, il a jeté tout ça par la fenêtre. »

« Il a peut-être été distrait. » Suggère un professeur. « Il a subi beaucoup de changements dans sa vie récemment. Il a zappé des dissertations importantes. Il devait écrire un papier pour ma classe. C'était supposé être sur les problèmes modernes, comme l'avortement ou le mariage gay. J'avais clairement dit que cela compterait à 20% pour leur note finale. Stiles ne me l'a tout simplement pas rendu. Je suppose qu'il pense que l'école n'est pas importante, maintenant qu'il fait partie de la meute Hale... »

Talia ouvre la bouche pour poser une question à propos de cette affirmation étrange, mais elle voit ensuite que le shérif vibre de rage. « Ce papier, » dit-il, « était sur la violence policière et se concentrait sur les récents conflits impliquant des personnes âgées se faisant taser ou des étudiants manifestant victimes de bombes lacrymogènes. Je le sais parce que je l'ai _relu_ pour lui le matin où il était dû. Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'il en a imprimé deux copies et, quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit 'juste au cas où'. Je me demande à quoi il pouvait bien se préparer. Est-ce que ça pourrait être la possibilité que vous mettiez ce papier à la corbeille au lieu de le lire et le noter comme vous êtes censés le faire ? »

Le professeur semble complètement pris de court par ça, sans voix. Talia tourne le regard vers le proviseur. « Je voudrais les documents sur ses notes aussi. Y a-t-il une classe où il n'échoue pas ? »

Personne ne dit un mot, mais Talia se focalise sur une jeune femme à l'air timide qui a l'air de se cacher au fond de la salle. Elle fait un geste de main en sa direction. « Mademoiselle... »

« Euh, Schiffer. » Répond la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes l'une des enseignantes de Stiles ? »

« Sa professeure de maths, oui. Algèbre avancé et trigonométrie. »

« Comment Stiles se débrouille-t-il dans votre classe ? »

Schiffer tressaille sous le regard du proviseur, mais elle s'éclaircit la voix. « Je, euh, je devrais prendre mon carnet de notes pour en être sûre, mais je crois qu'il a une moyenne de, euh, seize sur vingt. » Sa voix s'élève sur la dernière syllabe, comme si elle pose une question.

« A-t-il rendu tous ses devoirs ? » Demande Talia.

« Eh bien, oui. » Répond Schiffer. « Parfois, il a du retard. Mais il m'a dit que c'est parce que les autres élèves lui volent ses devoirs, mais je lui ai toujours dit que tant qu'il me les rend avant la fin de la journée, je n'en prends pas compte. Je pense qu'il scanne tout et qu'il garde des copies sur son ordinateur, parce qu'il n'a jamais eu de problèmes à les imprimer pour me les rendre. »

« Donc vous n'avez aucun souci à croire que les autres étudiants lui prennent ses devoirs ? » Interroge Talia.

« Pas... Vraiment ? » C'est une autre affirmation-question. « Je veux dire... J'ai vu quelques élèves lui mener la vie dure. Je pense par jalousie. Je, euh, j'ai un peu été harcelée aussi à l'école, donc j'ai essayé de lui faciliter un peu les choses... »

« Merci, Mademoiselle Schiffer. » Talia se tourne vers Tom. « Je pense que nous allons devoir jeter un œil à l'ordinateur de votre fils. S'il a tout scanné, il aura la preuve de la date à laquelle il a fait chaque devoir. »

Puis elle se concentre sur Finstock. Il est assis au fond de la salle avec l'air de quelqu'un qui aimerait être partout, sauf ici. Les autres profs lui lancent parfois des regards. « M. Finstock, je ne vous ai jamais vu passer autant de temps sans une diatribe enflammée. Soit vous êtes sur le point de mourir, soit on vous a ordonné de vous taire, et je pense que je peux deviner laquelle des deux options est la plus probable. Vous avez Stiles en sport cette année, c'est ça ? Comment s'en sort-il ? »

Finstock se passe une main sur l'arrière du crâne et hausse les épaules. « Ouais, il échoue. Il est à peine venu en cours depuis un mois. C'est intelligent, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Le proviseur Stafford lui lance un regard meurtrier. Talia l'ignore. « Pourquoi ? »

« Vous avez vu ces vestiaires ? » Demande Finstock. « C'est comme Fight Club là-dedans. Ils veulent tous détruire quelque chose de beau. Et apparemment, cette année c'est Stilinski. »

Le shérif fronce les sourcils. « Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un danger physique ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répond Finstock. « En classe aussi. Le ballon de volley en pleine figure, oups, désolé, Stilinski. Un coup de coude dans l'estomac, oups, désolé Stilinski. » Il hausse une épaule. « Je voudrais pouvoir dire que j'ai un œil sur lui, mais il y a quarante petits bâtards comme ça dans une classe, et j'ai un programme à tenir. Je ne peux pas garantir sa sécurité, et je ne veux pas être responsable du fils du shérif qui se fait tuer sous ma supervision. Alors quand il a commencé à sécher les cours je me suis dit 'ce garçon a un bon instinct de survie' et j'ai laissé couler. »

« Techniquement, vous êtes supposé reporter l'absentéisme. » Dit Talia. « Mais encore une fois, vous êtes censé faire état de beaucoup de choses qui sont passées sous silence. » Elle s'adresse au proviseur. « Je voudrais voir son dossier étudiant. Scolaire, disciplinaire, tout. »

Stafford se tortille inconfortablement dans son siège. « Est-ce que Stiles a officiellement rejoint votre meute ? Est-ce que les papiers sont signés ? »

Les yeux de Talia deviennent écarlates, mais sa voix reste calme. « Non. » Dit-elle. « Et vous êtes tous chanceux que cette réunion se déroule _avant_ qu'il ne le fasse. »

« Eh bien, s'il ne fait légalement pas partie de votre meute, alors vous n'avez pas le droit d'accéder à ces informations... »

« Elle non, mais moi oui. » Interrompt Tom. « Et vous feriez mieux de nous les montrer maintenant. En y repensant, je vais vous accompagner. Je ne voudrais pas que vous altériez ou enleviez quoi que ce soit avant que nous ayons eu une chance de les voir. » Il se lève, s'attendant clairement à ce que tout soit fait sans attendre.

Voyant qu'il n'a pas le choix, Stafford s'éclipse, le shérif sur les talons. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, un dossier à la main. Tom le pose sur la table et se tourne vers Talia. « Pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas par les trucs disciplinaires ? Je vais passer rapidement chez moi pour aller chercher l'ordinateur de mon fils pour voir quels devoirs il a dessus. »

Tout le monde tressaille. Talia dit : « Oui, cela me semble être une excellente idée. »

Puisqu'elle semble bien s'amuser, Tom s'arrête prendre deux cafés. Il a le sentiment que cette réunion va durer un bon bout de temps. Quand il revient, la mâchoire de Talia est contractée et elle a l'air furieux. Elle lève les yeux, fait un signe de tête quand il entre et le remercie pour le café.

« Vingt-six détentions depuis Imbolc, pour être précise. » Dit-elle. « Et aucune, sauf six, n'ont de raison donnée sur le formulaire de retenue. C'est juste blanc. Donc je pense que nous pouvons compléter par 'parce que j'en avais envie' sur ces retenues en particulier. Deux retenues à la journée aussi. La grande majorité d'entre elles ont été données par nos amis messieurs Harris et Jimenez et par Mademoiselle Blackwell. » Elle montre du doigt les professeurs de chimie, d'histoire et d'anglais.

« Et pour les six avec une raison ? »

« Trois sont pour retard et/ou absentéisme, deux pour insolence et une pour s'être endormi en classe. » Répond-elle. « Toutes sont honnêtement valides. Aucune pour tricherie, en tout cas. Les retenues à la journée ont été données par Mademoiselle Blackwell pour avoir utilisé un langage inapproprié en s'adressant à elle, et par M. Harris pour avoir mis une punaise sur sa chaise. Quelque chose de tellement puéril et qui manque d'originalité que je me demande si ça s'est vraiment produit, ou même que Stiles en était responsable. Et, bien sûr, la retenue la plus récente pour s'être battu. Maintenant que vous êtes revenu, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire à ce propos. »

Stafford bouge inconfortablement. « Eh bien, c'est que... » Commence-t-il.

« Bien évidemment, nous ne pouvons pas retourner dans le passé et dire à Stiles de ne pas se présenter à ses retenues. » Dit Talia. « Mais celles qui n'ont aucune raison seront enlevées de son dossier permanent. Immédiatement. »

Stafford grimace, mais acquiesce.

« Je suppose que nous pouvons laisser les autres, du moins jusqu'à ce que nous ayons entendu la version de Stiles. » Dit-elle. « Je suis plus inquiète pour ce manque d'intérêt flagrant et systématique pour la sécurité de Stiles. Encore une fois, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Mais croyez-moi que si je revois une seule ecchymose sur son corps, je vais _poursuivre_ toute l'école encore et encore. Il y a des lois que tous les éducateurs sont tenus de suivre, et s'assurer que les élèves ne s'entre-tuent pas est en haut de la liste. »

« O-Oui, bien sûr. » Dit Stafford.

« Maintenant, ce qui me préoccupe, » Continue Talia « est cette retenue en particulier pour absentéisme. Donnée par M. Jimenez parce que Stiles a quitté la classe au milieu du cours. Je reconnais cette date. Je m'en souviens clairement parce que c'est la première fois qu'il est venu à la maison sans que ce soit Derek qui l'emmène. Il était bouleversé. Quelque chose s'est produit ce jour-là, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'était. »

Jimenez s'éclaircit la voix. « Si je me souviens correctement, quelques élèves le... Chahutaient un peu sur sa relation avec votre fils. »

« De quelle manière ? » Demande Talia en lui lançant un regard dur.

« La, euh, l'attraction physique... Les disparités entre les deux... En terme de... » Jimenez se tait, incapable de terminer sa phrase sous les yeux des deux parents.

Étonnamment c'est la prof de maths, Mademoiselle Schiffer, qui prend la parole. « Un élève a enregistré une conversation privée où Stiles disait à un ami ce qu'il ressentait à propos de Derek. Cet élève a ensuite diffusé l'enregistrement via les haut-parleurs de l'école. »

« _Bon dieu._ » S'exclame Tom avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. « Je suis étonné qu'il ne se soit pas jeté d'un pont. Est-ce que vous réalisez que c'était son _anniversaire_? » Ajoute-t-il et tout le monde grimace, à l'exception de Harris.

« C'était plutôt, euh, explicite ? » Dit Schiffer en rougissant un peu. « De la manière que peuvent l'être les adolescents. Rien, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, vous comprenez, mais il est manifestement très attiré par Derek et, euh, c'était très clair dans l'enregistrement. »

« Et qui était responsable de cette diffusion ? » Demande calmement Talia.

« Je, eh bien, je suis navré, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen d'en être certains. » Dit Stafford.

« Vous me dites, » Récapitule Talia, « qu'un élève a été capable d'entrer dans vos bureaux et utiliser le système de haut-parleurs de l'école pour diffuser ça sans que personne n'ait essayé de l'en empêcher ? Et que vous n'avez aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être ? »

« Euh, oui. » Marmonne Stafford.

Talia le cloue sur place avec son regard d'alpha pendant une longue minute avant de continuer à parler. « Très bien, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Mais je voudrais que cette retenue soit supprimée de son dossier aussi, M. Jimenez. » Puis elle ajoute : « Quand cette diffusion a débuté, j'assume que vous avez fait en sorte que les étudiants ne continuent pas à harceler Stiles à ce propos durant la classe ? »

« Bien évidemment. » Affirme Jimenez.

« C'est un mensonge. » Répond Talia sans sourciller. « Cette retenue, deux jours plus tard - »

« Attendez une petite minute. » Dit Tom. « Êtes-vous en train de me dire que Stiles était dans votre classe quand quelqu'un a commencé à diffuser un enregistrement d'une conversation privée via les haut-parleurs et que vous êtes juste resté là à ne _rien faire du tout_? » Sa voix s'élève jusqu'à ce qu'il crie presque. « Bon sang, la classe n'a pas d'interrupteur pour les haut-parleurs ? Ou vous auriez pu mettre de la musique, ou, je ne sais pas, pu faire n'importe quoi d'autre que de rester assis avec vos pouces dans le cul ! »

Stafford s'éclaircit la voix. « Je suis certain que M. Jimenez a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait - »

« Ce sont des conneries et vous le _savez_ autant que moi. Et n'essayez même pas de me dire que vous allez faire une 'formation' ou peu importe le mot que vous utilisez pour dire 'Nous ne pensons vraiment pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal alors on va juste faire semblant de le sanctionner', je veux qu'il soit _viré_ , vous m'en- »

« Tom. » Ddit calmement Talia. « S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. Nous en reviendrons à M. Jimenez dans une minute. J'aimerais parler de cette retenue que Stiles a eue deux jours plus tard pour avoir qualifié M. Jimenez de... » Elle plisse des yeux en direction du papier. « Pompe à bites prétentieux et pathétique. »

Le shérif Stilinski s'étouffe dans son café.

« Je pense que nous pouvons probablement lui pardonner et enlever cette retenue également de son dossier. » Finit Talia en déchirant le formulaire.

« Euh. » Dit Stafford.

Talia le fixe sans rien dire.

« Oui, très bien. » Dit-il en pliant sous la pression de son regard.

« Maintenant, je suis certaine que l'on pourrait débattre toute la journée sur la raison pour laquelle personne n'a arrêté l'étudiant qui avait l'enregistrement. » Dit Talia. « Mais il n'y a aucun intérêt à en discuter puisque la réponse évidente est 'parce que vous adoriez simplement voir Stiles se faire humilier'. Ça ne m'intéresse pas d'entendre vos excuses. Il suffit juste de dire que quelque chose comme ça ne se reproduira jamais. Suis-je claire ? »

« Oui. » Dit Stafford en se recroquevillant dans son fauteuil.

« Et pour cette suspension, je serais d'accord pour laisser couler si ce n'était le fait que c'est évident que vous n'avez aucune intention de sanctionner les élèves qui l'ont blessé et je n'ai franchement aucune envie de vous entendre pinailler sur le pourquoi du comment. Stiles n'est pas suspendu. »

Stafford a l'air de quelqu'un qui voudrait être partout ailleurs sur la planète. « Je... On ne peut pas simplement... » Bégaie-t-il et quand Talia tourne son regard écarlate vers lui, il dit : « Je suppose que le suspendre était probablement un peu exagéré... »

« Pourquoi ne considéreriez-vous pas les détentions qu'il a déjà eues comme une punition adéquate pour tous les torts qu'il a pu vraiment commettre ? » Suggère Talia.

« C'est, euh, cela me semble raisonnable. » Acquiesce Stafford.

« Quant à vous M. Harris, qui a peut-être ou peut-être pas été témoin de la bagarre... » Talia se tourne vers Harris et rejoint ses doigts en triangle devant sa bouche. « Vous dites que nous n'avez pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« C'est correct. » Assure Harris, le visage rouge.

« Et vous êtes prêt à le jurer devant une cour de justice ? »

« Absolument. » Répond-il avec un rictus.

« Donc quand Jackson assurera que c'est Stiles qui a porté le premier coup et se tournera vers l'adulte le plus proche pour confirmer son histoire, vous n'aurez absolument aucune raison de le soutenir, pas vrai ? »

Harris se rend compte du piège dans lequel il est tombé. « Eh bien, je, euh... »

« Excellent. » Dit Talia. « Maintenant, revenons-en à ses notes. » Elle prend le formulaire de détention et le remet dans le dossier de Stiles. Pendant que Tom s'est absenté, elle s'est procuré le bulletin détaillé de chacun des professeurs. Elle fronce les sourcils à la liste de points noirs sur la feuille de présence en sport, mais elle met ça en dessous de la pile.

Stiles a très bien organisé ses fichiers. Il y a un dossier sur son bureau appelé « Devoirs » et il a fait un sous-dossier pour chaque classe. Talia navigue dans les fichiers, qui se révèlent être des photos de haute qualité prises avec son téléphone. Elle fait une petite croix sur les bulletins pour indiquer quels devoirs elle a trouvés.

Tout ça se passe en silence. Tom garde un œil sur ce qu'elle fait, mais n'intervient pas. Les autres professeurs ne savent plus où se mettre et attendent. Finalement, Talia relève les yeux de l'ordinateur et dit : « Stiles a fait tous ses devoirs. La preuve est juste ici. Je n'arrive pas à trouver de raison pour laquelle il ferait ses devoirs sans ensuite les rendre. Avez-vous une idée ? »

Personne ne dit un mot.

« C'est ce que je pensais. » Dit Talia. « Par conséquent, tous ses devoirs seront acceptés comme s'ils avaient été rendus en temps et en heure. Ses notes seront recalculées. En outre... » Elle fait courir son stylo le long de la liste des notes qui ne sont pas des zéros. « Ces devoirs, qui ont _été_ notés, mais pour lesquels il n'y a pas la moyenne, vont être renotés. Mais pas par vous. Je vais les soumettre aux professeurs de l'école de ma fille, et à la deuxième école pour humains de la ville. On fera la moyenne de ces deux notes, et vous les accepterez dans le dossier de Stiles. En plus de ça, chaque devoir que rendra Stiles et chaque test qu'il fera jusqu'à la fin de l'année seront notés par au moins un enseignant extérieur à l'école avant que j'accepte la note comme finale. » Elle lève les yeux. « Est-ce bien clair ? »

Stafford acquiesce, mais dit : « Et pour son absentéisme ? »

« Je ne vois aucune raison de le pénaliser pour avoir manqué des classes alors qu'il était clairement tourmenté, à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement. » Répond Talia. « Aussi longtemps que son travail scolaire rencontre les standards. La seule exception que je vois à ça, c'est le sport. » Elle tape son stylo contre la table. « Coach Finstock, accepteriez-vous un travail libre ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demande Finstock.

« Ma fille Laura a accepté d'enseigner l'auto-défense à Stiles. Ce sera physiquement aussi exigeant qu'une classe de gym ou tout autre sport. Vous pouvez observer une des leçons pour voir si ça vous convient. Stiles recevrait un 'incomplet' au lieu d'un zéro pour ce semestre, et il rattraperait pendant l'été. »

Finstock hausse les épaules. « Ça me paraît bien. »

« Excellent. » Talia ferme le dossier avec un grand bruit. « Je pense que nous en avons fini ici. »

Tom montre Jimenez du doigt. « Je n'en ai pas fini. Pas avec lui. »

« Ah, oui. » Talia étudie l'homme quelques instants. « M. Jimenez, je vais être honnête avec vous. De par mon expérience avec la loi, vous virer pourrait être problématique. Des étapes doivent être franchies avant qu'un contrat ne puisse se rompre. C'est une procédure pénible, particulièrement dans un cas comme celui-ci, où je doute que vous avez vraiment _enfreint_ une quelconque règle. Bien que j'avoue que je pourrais tous vous faire virer, à l'exception de Mademoiselle Schiffer et du Coach Finstock, pour avoir 'perdu' les devoirs de Stiles. Ou pour avoir sous-noté ses copies, ce qui je pense va se voir bientôt. Cependant, je suis consciente que je marche sur une ligne fine par rapport au pouvoir que je suis en droit d'exercer. Par conséquent, M. Jimenez, je ne vais pas demander au proviseur Stafford de vous virer. » Elle lève une main alors que Tom ouvre la bouche pour protester. « Je voudrais, cependant, votre lettre de démission sur son bureau lundi matin. Parce que sinon, votre vie va devenir très facilement aussi déplaisante que celle que vous avez aidé à faire pour Stiles. Est-ce compris ? »

Jimenez déglutit. « Je ne, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. » Dit-il.

« C'est à vous de prendre cette décision. » répond Talia en se relevant. « Et pendant qu'on parle de décisions, vous voudriez peut-être mieux chercher un emploi et une maison en dehors de Beacon Hills. Je pense qu'après cette affaire, vivre ici n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. Bien sûr, c'est une simple suggestion. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous souhaite un bon week-end. » Elle ajoute en direction de Tom : « Et pour vous ? »

« Oui, je pense qu'on en a fini. » Répond-il. Il regarde Talia. « Que pensez-vous d'un petit-déjeuner ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, j'espère que le rôle que Talia a joué avec Tom vous aura autant plu qu'à moi et Bruniblondi x) On se retrouve le **6 avril** pour de nouvelles aventures !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour, bonjour ! Eh bien, vous avez clairement aimé le chapitre précédent ! Je suis ravie de l'accueil que vous lui avez fait, et vous m'avez inondée d'amour, merci à tous ! Et plus particulièrement à Guest, Fansterek, Drayy, Lorine, Alice, Nordom, Solenn, Guest pour leur review en anonyme !

Et merci comme toujours à Bruniblondi et Orange Sanguine, cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans vous !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoO

Stiles se réveille tôt, un peu confus et désorienté. Il est courbaturé et a l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois, ce qui est probablement un effet des antidouleurs, pense-t-il alors que les souvenirs reviennent. La fenêtre de Derek donne sur l'ouest donc, il n'y a presque pas de lumière à travers les rideaux vert foncé. Stiles baille légèrement en s'étirant. Il prend toujours toute la place dans son sommeil et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Il est couché sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartées. Il y a un poids lourd sur son estomac qui se révèle être le bras de Derek, et le nez et la bouche du loup-garou sont pressés dans le creux de sa nuque.

Bien qu'il aimerait rester ici pour toujours, ou alors rouler et commencer à embrasser Derek à nouveau, il a besoin d'utiliser la salle de bains. Il se démêle doucement et calmement des bras de Derek et part à la recherche de ce dont il a besoin. La maison est peu éclairée et silencieuse. Il fait ce qu'il a à faire et retourne dans la chambre. Derek fronce légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il peut sentir l'absence de Stiles même dans son sommeil. Stiles retourne dans son étreinte, pose son front contre le menton de Derek et ferme les yeux.

Mais il ne se rendort pas. Il ne sait pas vraiment à quelle heure il s'est endormi la nuit dernière, mais c'était tôt. Il a assez dormi. Son esprit s'égare, passant en revue tout ce qu'il a appris à propos des familles de loups-garous et des meutes, comparant ça aux opinions publiques. C'est un sac de nœuds qu'il va mettre du temps à démêler, bien qu'il pense qu'il a les points importants en tête.

Juste alors qu'il commence à s'ennuyer assez pour se passer des câlins matinaux, ou au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris son Adderall et puisse rester allongé sans rien faire, Derek s'étire, sa barbe frottant contre le front de Stiles. Il fait un petit bruit canin, une sorte de grognement satisfait, et se réinstalle pour cinq nouvelles minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder Stiles. « 'jour » Dit-il dans un murmure. Il se tourne pour pouvoir frotter sa joue contre celle de Stiles avant de se stopper. « Le jour quatre n'est plus idéal. »

« Ta barbe n'a pas à être parfaite pour les câlins du matin. » Répond Stiles en frottant sa joue contre celle de Derek.

« Parfait ! » Rétorque celui-ci. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point je suis heureux ? »

Stiles réfléchit une minute. « Heureux genre... Les gens sur les bateaux avant, quand ils entendaient _Terre!_ ? Heureux comme un gamin de quatre ans le matin de Noël ? Heureux comme - »

« Heureux comme : tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Arrête de sur-analyser avant ta dose de caféine du matin. » Derek se penche et embrasse Stiles, doucement et lentement. Stiles emmêle une main dans les cheveux du loup et retourne le baiser avec enthousiasme. Le baiser devient rapidement plein de besoin et désespéré quand Stiles se serre contre Derek, le tissu de son T-shirt glissant contre le torse nu de Derek. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Derek pour s'adapter. Il pose une de ses mains sur la hanche de Stiles, là où son T-shirt s'est un peu soulevé et dévoile la peau nue.

« Oh _Seigneur_ ! » Dit Stiles en se pressant contre Derek, un de ses bras vient s'enrouler autour d'une épaule du loup et ses doigts s'enfoncent dans son dos. « Tu es... Tu es tellement _déloyal_ ! »

« Dit celui qui caressait mes pectoraux la nuit dernière. » Répond Derek en embrassant la mâchoire de Stiles.

« J'étais drogué, donc c'est pas ma faute et tu devrais me toucher, genre, tout le temps, okay ? » Stiles penche la tête en arrière pour laisser plus de place à la bouche de Derek.

« Si tu veux dire comme ça... » Dit Derek en faisant courir son nez juste derrière l'oreille de Stiles « J'ai peur qu'à un moment, on veuille faire des choses comme manger par exemple. »

« Nooooon ! » Dit Stiles, une main s'enroulant dans les cheveux de Derek, et l'autre se posant dans le creux de son dos. « Nope. Nope, nope. Reste là. Comme ça. Pour toujours. Enfin, avec de la marge pour des améliorations. Genre, hey, pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours _tes habits_ sur toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu portes des habits tout le temps - »

« Parce que la plupart du temps, sans habits ni fourrure, j'aurais froid. » L'informe Derek en riant presque.

« Oui, mais nan, j'ai tout plein de solutions pour ça. Je vais te tenir chaud, c'était la meilleure phrase de drague du monde. » Dit joyeusement Stiles en enroulant ses deux bras autour de Derek. Il frotte ses deux mains dans le dos de Derek et se penche pour un nouveau baiser.

« Uh huh. » Dit Derek en lui rendant son baiser avec énergie. « C'est quoi ton plan pour la nourriture ? »

« De s'en inquiéter _plus tard_. » Répond Stiles en arquant inconsciemment ses hanches contre celles de Derek, ce qui lui fait pousser un petit grognement. « Oh, bon sang, ça, je... » Bredouille-t-il avant de le refaire, exprès cette fois.

Pendant une seconde, Derek apprécie la friction, il fait _plus_ qu'apprécier même, mais il reprend rapidement ses esprits. « Nope. » Il les roule sur eux-même et se dégage promptement.

« Quoi ? Bon dieu, _quoi ? »_ Dit Stiles en essayant de se réinstaller sur lui en rampant.

« Nope. » Derek s'assoit. « Je ne peux pas jouer avec ta queue avant que tu aies appris l'auto-défense. »

Stiles le regarde bouche-bée pendant un moment. « Tu vas suivre cette règle pour de vrai. T'es impossible. » Grogne-t-il.

Derek se penche un peu vers lui. « C'est parce que je t'aime. » Il se recule. « Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul à en souffrir. »

Stiles l'observe pendant un long moment. « Je... » Déclare-t-il dramatiquement. « Vais aller me doucher. Nu. _Tout seul._ » Il quitte le lit et s'étire consciencieusement. « Je vais probablement faire _d'autres choses_ dans la douche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _Tout seul. »_

« D'accord. » Dit Derek en haussant les sourcils. « Et je vais rester là. Seul. À penser à toi et à ta queue. Dans la douche. Et sur comment, _après que tu aies appris l'auto-défense_ , je vais pouvoir venir avec toi dans la douche. »

Il quitte la position assise pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il s'étire en étendant les bras devant lui, bougeant les doigts.

« _Bon sang de - »_ La porte de la salle de bains claque derrière Stiles.

C'est un Stiles un peu plus serein qui sort de la salle de bains une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il a les mêmes habits que ceux qu'il portait la veille. Derek a utilisé une des autres salles de bains pour se doucher rapidement et a bien heureusement fini de s'habiller le temps que Stiles émerge, vu le regard spéculatif que le jeune lui lance. « Mon pote, je suis affamé. » Dit-il à la place.

« Personne n'a rien acheté ce matin, donc je pense qu'on va devoir se débrouiller avec ce qu'il y a. » Ce qui, pour Derek, veut dire des céréales ou tout ce qui peut aller dans le micro-ondes.

« Bon dieu, vous êtes tellement nuls, c'est sérieusement pas si compliqué de faire quelque chose comme du pain perdu ou des pancakes si tu as les ingrédients de base. » Répond Stiles.

« Peut-être qu'on a ce dont on a besoin ? Je vais vaillamment apprendre à mélanger. » Lui dit Derek en l'enlaçant dans une étreinte détendue.

Stiles se contente de secouer la tête en souriant tendrement et ils descendent l'escalier. C'est le milieu de la matinée, environ dix heures. Les enfants sont en train de regarder un dessin animé pendant que Jonathan les surveille en robe de chambre. Laura plie du linge. Cora est sur le canapé à côté de Jonathan. Elle porte un T-shirt ample et un petit short et regarde le dessin animé tout en jouant sur son téléphone. Aaron est assis à la table de la cuisine, occupé avec une grille de mots croisés. Talia et Peter ne sont nulle part en vue. Tout le monde lève les yeux et les salue quand ils entrent.

Il y a du café et Stiles se sert avant de regarder dans le réfrigérateur. Il y a du pain, des œufs et du lait, tout ce qu'il faut pour du pain perdu. Il n'y a pas assez d'œufs pour préparer des œufs brouillés pour tout le monde. Il va devoir y ajouter sur la liste qu'il garde tout le temps sur son téléphone maintenant. Il met la main dans sa poche pour le prendre avant de se souvenir que son téléphone est actuellement au poste de police, dans des sacs à preuves. Il soupire. Puis il part à la recherche d'une autre source de protéines. Il y a deux paquets de saucisses dans le congélateur. Il les met dans le micro-ondes pour les faire décongeler.

Derek regarde Stiles bouger dans la cuisine en sachant que, avant que son compagnon ait fini de cuisiner, il sera allé attendre dans le salon avec les autres. Il n'arrive pas à supporter l'odeur de la viande en train de cuire, surtout quand c'est de la viande riche en graisses. Mais c'est un petit prix à payer pour un vrai petit déjeuner. « Où est maman ? » Demande-t-il à Aaron en se demandant si elle s'est faite discrète pour le bien de Stiles ou si elle avait des courses à faire. Normalement, elle reste à la maison le week-end. Peu importe combien elle est occupée, elle trouve toujours du temps pour sa famille.

« Elle a dit qu'elle devait s'occuper d'une ou deux choses. » Dit Aaron avec nonchalance en jetant un coup d'œil vers Stiles qui casse un œuf dans un bol.

Derek étudie son père, essayant de savoir si ce regard vers Stiles est délibéré ou non. L'odeur naturelle d'Aaron est sereine. Sa femme a les choses en main. Mais Derek sait par expérience que ça veut tout dire, de 'Elle est sortie acheter un peu plus de papier toilette' à 'Elle planifie le meurtre de six personnes.' C'est complètement inutile en tant que réponse.

« Est-ce que je devrais, heu, je devrais l'inclure dans le petit-déjeuner ? » Demande Stiles avec incertitude en coupant des tranches de pain.

« Je pense qu'elle va bientôt rentrer à la maison, oui. » Répond Aaron. « Et si non, eh bien, quelques tranches supplémentaires de pain perdu ne vont pas traîner très longtemps ici. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elles ne vont pas survivre bien longtemps. » Corrige Derek en décidant de se faire une tasse de thé.

« Tu peux vérifier ce qu'il reste de thé en même temps ? Je vais faire les courses demain. » Demande Stiles, avant de faire une pause. « Oh bon sang, j'ai tellement l'air d'une _femme au foyer_. »

« Parce que tu sais comment garder une cuisine organisée ? Seigneur, nous allons tous mourir d'une terrible maladie quand tu vas partir à la fac. Tu vas devoir apprendre à quelqu'un à cuisiner par skype. Peut-être Cora. » Il fait une pause. « Non, pas Cora. Elle sera partie en même temps que toi, je pense. »

« Eh bien, Laura est définitivement un cas désespéré. » Ajoute Stiles avec un reniflement dérisoire.

« J'ai entendu ça ! » Crie Laura du salon.

« Je sais ! » Répond Stiles de la même manière. Puis il cligne des paupières en regardant Derek. « Attends, partir à la fac ? Je ne suis pas – les gens font ça, dans les meutes ? Ils quittent la ville pour aller à l'école ? »

Derek cille. « Bien sûr. Je veux dire, _tout le monde_ ne le fait pas. Je ne suis pas parti. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas. Ton monde ne se résume pas à Beacon Hills. »

« Je suis allé à Rutgers, dans le New Jersey. » Ajoute Aaron sans lever les yeux de son puzzle.

« Je pensais juste que... Avec la proximité dans la meute et tout ça, les gens ne voudraient pas partir. » Dit Stiles. « Ça va pas vous rendre cinglés ? »

« Oh, bien sûr que si. » Dit Aaron. « On dépense une fortune en voyages, on revient pour les vacances dès qu'on peut, ou les autres viennent nous rendre visite. Parfois, on forme des meutes temporaires avec d'autres loups dans les parages, juste pour avoir quelqu'un de proche. Et si tu as déjà un compagnon, il vient souvent avec toi. Mais en même temps, tu sais que tu gagnes de nouvelles expériences de vie, une éducation, et tu rencontres de nouvelles personnes. La séparation n'est que temporaire. »

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. » Dit Laura en entrant avec les bras chargés de serviettes. Puis, en direction de Stiles : « Maman est allée à Columbia, alors ils ont pu vivre ensemble quand ils étaient à la fac. Jonathan a passé un semestre à l'étranger, en Espagne, et j'ai cru que j'allais devenir diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingue ! »

« Petit voyage. » Fait remarquer Cora depuis le salon.

« Crétine ! » Répond Laura.

« Elle avait l'habitude de lui téléphoner avec son portable branché, parce qu'elle parlait jusqu'à ce que la batterie soit vide. » Dit Derek.

Aaron lève les yeux. « Et Dieu la préserve d'utiliser une ligne fixe. »

« Depuis quand on parle de moi ? » Demande Laura. Elle lève les yeux au ciel de manière dramatique avant d'ajouter : « Stiles, tu as déjà pensé à la fac ? »

« Euh, non, enfin... » Répond Stiles. « Capella fait partie des écoles que le FBI recommande, c'est à Minneapolis. Et il y a South University qui est en Géorgie. Mais je ne veux pas aller à l'école en Géorgie, donc bon... Euh, et puis, bon, je ne suis pas encore certain à 100% de vouloir faire Criminologie de toute manière, et mon père est juste allée à l'université de Californie à Fresno donc ce n'est pas comme si... Je ne sais pas vraiment encore, je suppose. »

« Tu as encore le temps d'y penser de toute manière, non ? » Demande Derek. « Tu n'es qu'en seconde. »

« Oui. » Acquiesce Stiles, mais il pense à la manière dont il loupe toutes ses classes. Il sait que son inconfort sur le sujet doit se montrer, parce que tous les loups ont cette tension subtile propre à eux quand ils sentent quelque chose qu'ils n'aiment pas. Il essaie de les ignorer parce que sa réussite scolaire n'est pas leurs affaires, et il sort les saucisses du micro-ondes.

« C'est mon signal. » Dit Derek. Il n'essaie même pas de le cacher, parce que toute la famille sait qu'il a de gros problèmes vis-à-vis de l'incendie. Il se contente juste d'embrasser Stiles sur le front et de rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Stiles lui lance un regard, mais ne dit rien, il met les saucisses dans la poêle et commence à faire le pain perdu. Laura ramasse les torchons sales. Aaron est toujours absorbé par sa grille de mots croisés, lisant parfois des définitions à voix haute pour que Stiles l'aide. Stiles se sent plus à l'aise avec Aaron maintenant, bien qu'il ait toujours envie de s'enfuir en courant quand Talia arrive.

C'est un problème parce qu'elle arrive environ cinq minutes plus tard alors qu'il attend que les saucisses finissent de cuire. Ce n'est pas une grande surprise. C'est sa maison, après tout. Mais elle est suivie par le shérif Stilinski et Stiles fait presque tomber sa spatule par terre quand il le voit. « Papa ! » S'exclame-t-il, surpris. Puis il lève les deux mains et dit : « Ma vertu est toujours intacte, promis ! Derek pense que je suis une nonne ou quelque chose du genre, pour de vrai. »

Depuis le salon, Derek prend la parole. « Je suis entièrement conscient que tu n'es pas une nonne, Stiles. Les nonnes sont des femmes et je suis certain que tu n'en es pas une. » Sa voix est un peu étouffée parce qu'il s'est recroquevillé dans le sofa avec sa tête enfouie dans le giron de Cora. L'odeur chaleureuse de sa sœur recouvre celle de la viande en train de cuire assez pour lui permettre de rester dans la maison avec un peu de détermination. Il essaie plus que tout de trouver une manière de passer par-dessus ce souci parce que Stiles est le Cordon Bleu et il ne veut pas tout le temps être obligé de fuir son compagnon.

Le shérif se contente de secouer la tête. « Si tu le dis. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que Derek te respecte. »

« Il ne me respecte _pas._ » Gémit Stiles. « On serait déjà passés aux choses sérieuses s'il respectait mes souhaits et euh, bonjour Madame Hale, on, euh, peu importe. » Il se souvient brusquement de la présence de Talia et se retourne vers le four, le visage rouge.

Talia ne dit rien d'autre que : « Pourquoi ne passerions-nous pas sur la terrasse arrière ? C'est une belle journée. »

Derek se fait une note mentale d'aborder avec Stiles le sujet de la vie privée chez les loups-garous, puisque c'est très différent de la version humaine. Personne ne veut vraiment connaître les détails de votre vie sexuelle et tout le monde s'en fiche si vous l'abordez, parce que tout le monde le sait déjà, de toute manière. Il se contente de dire : « Ce n'est pas comme si je te refusais pour toujours. » Il s'assoit, serre un oreiller utilisé contre sa poitrine et regarde sa mère à travers la porte de la cuisine. « Où étiez-vous ? » Demande-t-il en faisant attention à garder son ton respectueux et curieux plutôt que suspicieux. « Tu es sortie avec le Shérif Stilinski ? »

« Je devais faire part au shérif de quelques inquiétudes que j'avais, » dit Talia « étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Il est revenu avec moi. »

Stiles ne les regarde pas, mais son corps entier vibre sous l'effort de paraître nonchalant. Il éteint le four et place les saucisses sur une assiette.

Derek se lève soudainement. « Je vais aller installer la table dehors. » Il ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple. Il peut sentir la duperie dans les mots de sa mère et l'avertissement sent comme de la terre fraîche poussée sur quelque chose de caché dans le sol d'une forêt. Quelque chose qui ne doit pas être remué sans permission. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça serait mauvais. Sa mère a accueilli Stiles dans la meute. Alors il prend l'opportunité de quitter la maison pour de l'air frais et espère que Stiles va sortir bientôt pour qu'ils puissent parler pendant quelques minutes.

La chance est avec lui, ou le reste de la meute sent qu'il a besoin d'espace. Cora sort brièvement pour poser une pile d'assiettes et de couverts sur la table, mais rentre aussitôt. Puis Stiles se montre avec deux pichets, un de limonade et un de thé glacé. Il lance un regard à Derek, mais détourne les yeux, tendu. « Ils, euh, ton père termine le pain perdu pendant qu'on met la table. »

Derek pose les assiettes qu'il était en train de mettre et fait le tour de la table pour rejoindre Stiles, mais il ne le touche pas. À la place, il tend la main en ce qui est en train de devenir un geste familier. « Quoi qu'il se passe, je n'étais pas au courant. » Il reste immobile et attend la permission de Stiles pour en dire plus, pour offrir du réconfort. S'il y a une chose qu'il a apprise, c'est de ne pas pousser Stiles trop fort quand la confiance est un problème. Il ne pense pas que le fait que Stiles ait accepté sa place de compagnon va changer ça. Ça ne va pas changer qui est Stiles.

« Ah oui ? » Dit celui-ci en levant les yeux. Il est visiblement anxieux, mais il a une étincelle d'amusement dans le regard. « C'est là que tu m'avoues que tu as envoyé Cora m'espionner à l'école ? »

La main de Derek retombe et il lève le regard vers le ciel. « Bon sang de dieu. Je vais attacher cette fille à un arbre. » Un peu plus fort, il dit. « Tu entends ça, Cora ? » Il repose les yeux sur Stiles et dit prudemment : « Je ne l'ai vraiment pas envoyée t'espionner. Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire, et je ne savais pas qu'elle y était allée jusqu'à ce qu'elle me le dise. » Puis il baisse encore un peu les yeux pour que Stiles ne puisse les voir qu'à travers ses cils. « Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'étais si énervé ? »

« Je... Ouais. » Stiles enroule les bras autour de son estomac, s'enlaçant lui-même. « J'aurais dû te le dire. Ou à papa. Où à quelqu'un. C'est juste que... Je me sentais déjà assez pathétique sans avoir à demander à quelqu'un d'empêcher des petites frappes de me chahuter un peu. »

Derek s'avance pour enfermer Stiles dans une étreinte. « Tu n'étais pas pathétique. » Dit-il dans les cheveux de Stiles. « Je sais que la situation n'était pas celle que tu pensais, mais de tous les mots que j'utiliserais pour te décrire, pathétique n'est pas l'un d'entre eux. » Il prend un moment juste pour respirer l'odeur de Stiles. « Et ce n'était pas te chahuter un peu. Te chahuter un peu, c'est des petites insultes. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais essayé de les faire saigner, ou j'aurais carrément appelé ma mère. »

Stiles repose son poids contre Derek, mais ne le regarde pas vraiment. « Ouais, eh bien, il semblerait que ta mère soit impliquée, que je le veuille ou non. Ce qui va faire des merveilles sur son opinion sur moi, j'en suis persuadé. »

« Ton père n'avait pas l'air énervé après elle. Il ne sentait pas énervé contre elle. Et je suis certain qu'il l'aurait été si elle avait fait quelque chose qui ne te respecte pas. Nous n'avons jamais intimidé ton père et je doute que ça va commencer maintenant. » Il enlace Stiles un peu plus étroitement. « Et, en tant qu'espèce, on respecte les survivants. »

« Oui, je sais. C'est juste que... » Stiles se dégage, le visage pensif, mais pas malheureux. « Tu comprends un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à te croire ? Je veux dire... Tous les _jours_ , j'ai dû supporter toutes ces conneries. Tout le monde est juste parti du _principe_ que c'était une excuse, une belle couverture. Ça ne leur est _jamais_ venu à l'esprit que ça puisse être autre chose. Parce que ça a tellement plus de sens pour eux que le fait que tu... Que tu veuilles vraiment de moi. »

Derek acquiesce. « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils pensent que tu es un choix si improbable. Je pense que ton école est un peu trop ancrée dans le 'C'est différent, alors ça n'a aucune valeur'. Et ils transvasent ça dans la Cérémonie. C'est comme si la Cérémonie de Recherche avait dérapé à un moment. Laisse-moi te dire à quel point Cora n'a _pas_ aimé quiconque dans sa petite mission. Je pense que la plupart des gens autour de toi sont tout simplement stupides. » Ajoute-t-il.

Stiles laisse échapper un petit rire. « Oui, eh bien, je leur dis combien ils sont stupides depuis que j'ai sept ans. Ça explique en grande partie pourquoi ils ne m'aiment pas. »

« Je n'arrive sérieusement pas à comprendre comment tu peux les supporter sans que ta tête explose. » Dit Derek. « J'ai déjà du mal avec eux un jour par an. »

Avant que Stiles puisse répondre, la porte intérieure s'ouvre et Laura sort en portant un énorme plat de pain perdu. Jonathan est derrière elle avec les saucisses et une bouteille de sirop dans l'autre main. Les autres les suivent avec leur queue métaphorique qui frétille à l'odeur de nourriture. Il y a un désordre prévisible alors que tout le monde s'installe et se passe la nourriture.

« Hey, où est Peter ? » Demande Stiles en regardant la chaise à gauche de Talia.

« Il avait quelques affaires à régler aujourd'hui. » Répond Talia. « On ne le reverra probablement pas avant demain. »

Derek lance un œil à sa mère, puis au shérif. « Hu huh. » Dit-il. Il essaie difficilement de résister au sourire féroce qui essaie de se frayer un chemin sur son visage parce qu'il n'est pas certain que Stiles apprécierait. Il n'ajoute rien de plus et commence juste à passer la nourriture. Avant peu, les bouches sont pleines et ils parlent à propos de leurs plans pour le barbecue du week-end suivant, qu'ils ont à chaque Jour de Commémoration. Talia invite quelques collègues et amis et la famille de Jonathan sera en ville, de même que le frère d'Aaron et sa famille, alors ce sera un large rassemblement.

Cora a des plans avec ses amis et Laura parle d'emmener les enfants en sortie pour un moment donc après le petit-déjeuner, le groupe commence à se séparer. Aaron dit qu'il s'occupera de la vaisselle et rentre, laissant seulement Talia, Derek, Stiles et le shérif assis à la table.

« Bon, euh, je devrais... » Dit Stiles en se mettant sur ses pieds.

« Assieds-toi, Stiles. » Dit Talia. « Il y a quelques points dont nous devons discuter. »

Stiles fait ce regard noir agressif. Son père voit venir son objection à trois kilomètres à la ronde et soupire. Il semblerait que Talia et Stiles soient destinés à se heurter même s'ils ont enfin dépassé leur différend initial. « Il y a quelques papiers et autres choses que tu dois signer. » Dit-il et Stiles se rassoit avec réticence.

« Quelques questions que j'ai besoin de poser. » Dit Derek en tendant la main à nouveau. « Des questions traditionnelles. » Son regard se tourne vers le shérif, il sait que ça ne va pas faire plaisir à l'homme qu'il offre la morsure à Stiles, surtout sachant qu'il est mineur, mais il a le sentiment qu'il doit demander. Il ne se sentira pas bien tant qu'il n'aura pas demandé. On lui a toujours enseigné que c'est la chose à faire.

« Vas-y. » Dit Stiles en emmêlant ses doigts à ceux de Derek. Il est étrangement plus relaxé maintenant, puisqu'ils ne semblent pas venir tout de suite aux sujets inconfortables, comme ce qu'il s'est passé le jour d'avant.

Derek enroule ses doigts autour de ceux de Stiles et se tourne pour lui faire face. « Souviens-toi que _toute_ réponse est acceptable. Tu peux poser des questions, aussi. » Ajoute-t-il en se souvenant de quelques conversations précédentes. « Veux-tu être transformé en loup-garou ? »

Le regard de Stiles fait le tour de la table et, quand personne ne semble vouloir lui sauter à la gorge, il dit : « Pas vraiment ? Je veux dire, je suppose qu'il y a quelques circonstances où ça pourrait être approprié, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux faire comme ça. »

« Okay. » Derek presse sa main. « Ces circonstances sont en quelque sorte les questions suivantes. Mais c'est important. Tu peux toujours changer d'avis. Je ne redemanderai pas, et Maman ne va pas te demander, ou te pousser ou faire des insinuations, mais _tu_ peux changer d'avis et nous demander à tout moment. C'est à tes conditions, et 'jamais' est une option tout à fait valable. » Il a assez appris pour savoir qu'il faut penser à toutes les options, combler tous les vides ou Stiles va s'en inquiéter.

Celui-ci hoche la tête. « Ouais, okay, c'est cool. Quelles circonstances ? »

C'est Talia qui répond en plaçant un dossier sur la table. « Tout est indiqué ici. » Dit-elle. « Mais l'idée de base, c'est que si ta vie est en danger et que la morsure peut te sauver, l'accepterais-tu ? »

« Oh, ben, bien sûr ! » Dit Stiles. « Je préfère être un loup-garou que mort. »

Derek sait que sa mère va couvrir le reste des bases quand ils signeront les formulaires, que les quatre d'entre eux devront signer. Mais il offre un peu plus d'information. « Le choix médical vient avec une carte que tu dois mettre dans ton portefeuilles ou porter, si tu veux. Comme ça, les urgences sauront. Si jamais tu voyages et que, par malheur, Maman ne peut pas venir à toi, ils trouveront un alpha local pour t'aider. »

Le visage de Stiles se froisse. « Mais je ne ferais pas partie de leur meute ? Si je suis mordu par un alpha différent ? »

« Seulement de manière temporaire. Jusqu'à ce que nous puissions venir. Tu seras toujours lié à notre meute de toute manière, à travers ton lien avec moi. Et la meute dont tu _veux_ faire partie compte. L'alpha qui te transforme compte, lui aussi, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose importante. Et dans une situation comme ça, l'autre alpha devrait céder ses droits sur toi assez facilement. » Le 'Si il ou elle ne le fait pas, il/elle recevra la râclée de sa vie' est laissé implicite.

« Okay. » Stiles mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure. « Okay, donc, je suis d'accord avec la morsure si jamais je suis mourant. »

« Une signature ici. » Dit Talia en lui tendant un stylo avant de lui indiquer un endroit sur le papier.

Stiles survole le paragraphe. « Un peu vague, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Remarque-t-il et Talia fronce les sourcils. « Je veux dire, tout ce que ça dit, c'est 'si la mort est inévitable' mais il n'y a rien sur le temps. Je veux dire, si j'ai un cancer en phase terminale ? Ou alors, si je ne vais pas mourir, mais que je suis un légume ? Ou si j'ai des dommages cérébraux qui me rendent incapable de prendre la moindre décision ? Et si je suis comme ce gars dans Memento ? »

Talia lui jette un regard. Puis elle secoue légèrement la tête avant de dire : « Tu as déjà considéré devenir avocat ? »

« Bon dieu, non ! » S'exclame Stiles, sa réponse automatique un peu plus véhémente que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Son père couvre son rire avec une main.

« Il veut devenir policier, pas avocat. » Interrompt Derek, lui aussi un peu amusé. « Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Tout ça ne sera pas perdu. »

Talia serre les lèvres, mais dit. « Pour l'instant, Stiles, juste la déclaration initiale disant que tu acceptes la morsure si tu es en danger de mort imminente. Si tu veux rédiger un second contrat plus tard pour couvrir les possibilités de végétation, dommage cérébral, amnésie, catatonie, fugue dissociative, membre manquant, ou naturellement, un raton-laveur(1), tu peux revenir quand ce n'est pas mon jour de repos. »

Stiles lui fait un rictus et signe ostensiblement la page. Talia offre sans un mot le stylo au shérif pour qu'il puisse signer lui aussi, ce qu'il fait. Derek se demande s'ils ne devraient pas ajouter quelque chose sur les attaques d'ours, mais il arrive à garder la bouche fermée.

Talia tourne la page. « On peut aussi passer la partie sur les revenus et les ressources de la meute puisque tu es encore un élève... »

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge. « Euh, j'ai, euh, j'ai des revenus, cependant. » Dit-il. « Je veux dire... » Il jette un regard à l'expression neutre de son père. « En faisant des petits boulots dans le quartier et d'autres petites choses. »

« Stiles, je ne pense pas qu'on ait à se soucier des dix dollars que tu as gagnés en tondant la pelouse du voisin. » Dit Talia.

Le shérif arrive à garder un visage neutre alors qu'il regarde successivement l'expression vaguement dédaigneuse de Talia et le regard de Stiles. Il sait que son fils va se sentir outrageusement insulté au moindre mot de travers. « Je pense qu'il voulait plutôt parler des deux cent dollars et des brouettes qu'il se fait pour chaque recherche ou essai vendu sur internet. Fréquemment. » Il lève un sourcil en direction de son fils, le défiant de nier qu'il pensait son père inconscient de son petit business.

Stiles se passe une main sur l'arrière de la tête. « Oui, eh bien... Il y a ça. »

Talia jette un regard à Stiles. « Est-ce que ça n'est pas illégal ? »

« Vendre, non. » Stiles lui fait un sourire innocent. « Acheter, peut-être, mais pas vendre. Ça peut être réprouvé dans certains cercles académiques, mais... »

« Tu ne vendras pas de réponses aux examens aux membres de cette famille. » L'informe-t-elle.

« Euh, non, je ne ferais pas ça. » acquiesce-t-il. « Je veux qu'ils apprennent vraiment et qu'ils aillent à la fac et tout ça. »

« Et quand il sera à la fac, il va arrêter entièrement, ou au moins être _extrêmement_ discret et ne _jamais_ rien vendre à quelqu'un de la même fac ni aucune institution affiliée à sa fac, parce qu'il est plus malin que ça. » Le shérif lui lance un regard sévère. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répond Stiles en levant les pouces en direction de son père.

Talia n'a toujours pas l'air ravi. « Bien. La règle de base, c'est que cinquante pour-cent de tes revenus sont donnés à la meute, et tu gardes l'autre moitié pour toi. En échange, bien sûr, la meute paie pour les charges, la nourriture, et ainsi de suite. Mais ce fond est aussi utilisé en cas d'urgence et sert souvent à payer des voyages si un des membres de la meute est éloigné pour une quelconque raison. Dans ton cas, cependant... » Elle barre un nombre pour le remplacer par un autre. « Tu contribueras à trente-trois pourcents dans le fond. C'est parce que tu es le Cordon Bleu, qui contribue traditionnellement moins de manière pécuniaire pour compenser le temps qu'il passe à prendre soin de la meute. »

Tom regarde Derek qui semble prendre ça comme une évidence et utilise ça comme appui pour son propre accord. Il sait que Stiles ne va pas vivre à la maison pour toujours et maintenant que lui et Derek ont réussi à expliquer les choses entre eux, il ne sera peut-être même pas capable de garder Stiles chez lui pour le reste du lycée. Ça lui fait un peu mal au cœur, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce genre de pensées. Il fait un signe de tête en direction de Talia et tourne son attention vers Stiles, sentant les objections venir. « Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste. » Dit Stiles. « C'est comme dire que le Cordon Bleu n'a pas besoin de donner autant à la meute - »

Talia le fait taire d'un regard. « Es-tu en train de dire que ton temps n'a pas de valeur ? »

« Euh, non, mais - »

« Dans ce cas, c'est de cette manière que tu compenses la différence. Je ne suis pas en train de te faire une faveur. Si tu as besoin que je sorte le contrat qu'Olivia a signé quand elle a rejoint la meute, je le ferai. C'est la tradition. C'est une manière pour nous de montrer notre respect au Cordon Bleu. »

Stiles se tortille avant de souffler. « D'accord. »

Derek fait un petit bruit pour attirer l'attention. « Peut-on repousser cette part du contrat ? Il ne devrait pas contribuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait regagné tout ce qu'il a déjà dépensé pour la meute. Avant qu'il ne sache comment les choses marchent, et avant - » Derek modifie rapidement ce qu'il allait dire pour que Laura ne se fasse pas étriper. « Avant que je ne m'en rende compte. »

Talia fronce les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

« J'ai, en quelque sorte, fait les courses à mes frais pendant un moment. » Dit Stiles.

« Tu achetais _toutes_ les provisions ? » Demande Talia.

« Euh, non, pas toutes. Je veux dire, j'ai utilisé ce que vous aviez dans vos placards, et j'ai utilisé beaucoup de viande de votre congélateur, mais... » Stiles se rend compte de la manière dont Talia le regarde et soupire. « Oui, j'ai probablement dépensé deux mille dollars en un mois. »

« C'était juste un malentendu. » Assure Derek, ne voulant pas aborder sa certitude que Stiles avait l'impression de devoir faire ses preuves envers la meute. « J'ai réglé la situation et ils ont ma carte de crédit dans les magasins maintenant, ils savent qu'ils doivent l'utiliser quand Stiles fait les courses. »

Talia, qui a clairement compris ce que Derek n'a pas dit, se tourne vers Stiles. « Et tu fais les courses dans les magasins qui ont la carte de Derek, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles serre les lèvres, agacé, mais acquiesce. « Oui. »

« Très bien. » Talia écrit sur le contrat pendant un petit moment, puis tend le stylo au jeune humain. « Signature ici. » Dit-elle, et il obéit. Derek envoie à sa mère un rapide regard reconnaissant, non pas pour avoir modifié le contrat, mais pour ne pas avoir insisté.

Il y a quelques endroits encore où Stiles doit signer, et son père paraphe aussi, puis ils arrivent à la fin. Talia dit : « Souviens-toi, Stiles, que ce n'est pas une décision que tu dois prendre à la légère. Rejoindre une meute est- »

Stiles griffonne sa signature pendant qu'elle parle avant de reposer le stylo avec un bruit sourd. « Autre chose ? »

« Il sait. » Dit Tom fermement. Il n'essaie pas d'être grossier, il veut juste expliquer que Stiles ne l'est pas. Il est juste conscient de l'importance et certain de sa décision. « On a déjà parlé de ça. En détails, ou en tout cas autant que deux humains le puissent, avant qu'il ne s'inscrive sur les listes la première fois. » Il fait glisser le contrat vers lui et prend le stylo.

Talia n'a toujours pas l'air ravie et Stiles la regarde de manière défiante. Derek peut sentir la pointe de colère et de honte qui émane de lui, mais sa mère ne sent pas ou ne veut pas reconnaître que pour Stiles, son commentaire semble insultant. Qu'il peut le prendre comme un moyen pour elle de le décourager à faire partie de la meute parce qu'elle ne veut pas de lui.

Derek presse la main de son compagnon de manière rassurante parce qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire qui n'insulte pas quelqu'un. Le shérif arrive à retenir son soupir et son opinion à propos du contrat pour lui-même et signe à l'endroit qui lui est réservé. Talia et lui ont besoin d'avoir une sérieuse discussion sur la manière de gérer son fils.

Avant que le moment de tension ne dure trop longtemps, Derek trouve un moyen facile de changer de sujet. Il jette un coup d'œil à la dernière page du contrat et dit : « Ton prénom est... Quoi ? »

Stiles rougit immédiatement. « Stiles. Mon nom est Stiles. »

Tom se gratte le sourcil. « Non, Stiles est le nom auquel tu as choisi de répondre. » Il soupire un peu. « Il a été nommé d'après son grand-père maternel. Je dois admettre que c'est un peu, euh, ethnique. »

« Non, papa. Un peu ethnique, ça aurait été quelque chose comme Aleksander ou Olaf. Ça ! » Dit Stiles en tapotant le contrat avec le stylo « Ce n'est pas un nom ethnique. C'est un _virelangue_ ethnique. C'est mon _propre prénom_ et je ne sais même pas comment le prononcer. »

« C'est un _mensonge_. » Dit son père en pointant un index accusateur dans sa direction. C'est évident qu'il est amusé. « Tu sais le prononcer à la perfection. »

Stiles lui fait une grimace.

« Et donc ? » Relance Derek.

« Et donc, Stiles. » Répond Stiles.

« Fiston. » Dit Tom à Derek. « N'essaie même pas. La seule autre personne qui sait à quoi son nom ressemble est Scott, et je suis presque certain que des serments à la vie, à la mort ont été prononcés sur la confidentialité de cette information. »

Talia signe le contrat sur la ligne réservée à l'alpha, puis le passe à Derek, qui signe lui aussi. « Encore une fois, bienvenue dans la meute, maintenant que c'est officiel. » Dit-elle.

Stiles triture ses cuticules. « Officiellement, merci, encore une fois. »

Tom les regarde tous les deux et se retient de secouer la tête. « Bien, puisque nous sommes tous commodément réunis ici, je pense qu'il est temps que nous parlions de deux, trois autres petites choses, Stiles. »

Celui-ci se fige. « Euh, quoi ? Tu peux avoir ma recette de pain perdu plus tard, papa parce que Derek et moi avons, euh, un truc - »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta recette de pain perdu parce que tu ne me laisses jamais cuisiner, tu sais que je ferais du bacon. Et je ne veux pas entendre quoi que ce soit sur ce que Derek et toi avez besoin de faire. » Son regard de souffrance n'est qu'à moitié feint. « Laisse tes fesses sur cette chaise, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Répond Stiles en boudant.

« Ce matin, Talia et moi avons eu une discussion très agréable avec tes professeurs et ton principal. » Tom pointe un doigt sur Stiles quand celui-ci paraît sur le point de bondir de sa chaise. « Assis. » Puis il prend une grande inspiration. « Quand je dis 'agréable', je veux dire par là que j'ai toujours un emploi parce que je n'ai commis aucune violence à leur encontre, mais il y a quelques détails dont nous avons besoin de parler. »

Stiles se tortille sur la chaise. « Toi et moi peut-être, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre devrait être là... »

« Dans ce cas précis, Talia n'est pas là en tant qu'alpha ou membre de la famille. Elle est là en sa qualité d'avocate. _Notre_ avocate. C'est elle qui va poursuivre l'école s'ils n'arrivent pas à suivre les principes que nous avons fixés pour essayer de réparer ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Académiquement, du moins. Socialement, c'est un peu plus difficile, mais on va y revenir. »

Dans le moment de calme qui suit, Derek regarde Stiles et lui demande : « Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Stiles grimace. « Je ne sais pas. Tu vas flipper à quel point quand mon père va commencer à parler de ce qu'il se passe à l'école ? »

Derek reporte son regard sur sa mère, puis sur la place vide de Peter. « Pas tant que ça. »

« Eh bien... Tu peux rester, alors. » Il reporte son regard sur son père. « Je vais avoir des ennuis ? » Demande-t-il de manière hésitante.

« Pour quelques petites choses. » Répond Tom avec honnêteté. « Sécher les cours et me cacher des choses ne sont pas une manière de gérer tes problèmes. Ce ne sont pas des manières intelligentes et efficaces de gérer tes problèmes. » Il lève la main pour couper court aux protestations qui pourraient commencer à sortir de la bouche de Stiles. « Mais je comprends que ça a été difficile pour toi et que tu as des circonstances atténuantes donc je ne vais pas te punir. Je veux juste qu'on discute de la manière dont tu aurais possiblement pu gérer ça et pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait. »

« Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler. » Dit Stiles en frissonnant, ses doigts se pliant et se dépliant. « Je voulais t'en parler. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu en fasses tout un drame et qu'on pense que tu jouais les favoris et je ne voulais pas... » Son regard se pose sur Derek de manière incertaine. « Je ne voulais pas que les gens aient des ennuis. Et puis en premier, je suppose que je pensais pouvoir gérer les choses tout seul, mais ça a continué à empirer et... »

« Les choses sont devenues incontrôlables ? » Demande Tom.

« Voilà. Et puis après, je me suis dit que même si je t'en parlais, il n'y a rien que tu pouvais faire... »

Le shérif Stilinski ferme les yeux un moment et essaie de se souvenir que son fils, malgré toutes ses qualités, n'a que dix-sept ans. Il se trouve dans une position où il a le sentiment que tout pouvoir lui a été retiré et il est bien trop concerné par les chances de son père de se faire réélire. « Que dieu nous aide, si jamais il y a une prochaine fois, viens tout de suite me voir et on verra si je peux faire quelque chose. On peut essayer de résoudre la situation ensemble, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Dit Stiles, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'il le fasse vraiment. « Donc, euh, il s'est passé quoi ? On doit déménager au Canada ? »

« Non. Tu vas aller à l'école lundi. Donc tu as intérêt d'avoir fait tes devoirs, que tes profs ne vont plus 'perdre' et qui, à partir de maintenant, seront notés de manière appropriée. » Tom marque une pause pour voir la réaction qu'il obtient.

Stiles s'immobilise une minute, son regard faisant le tour de la table. « Je ne suis pas suspendu ? »

« Tu n'es pas suspendu. »

« Donc... Je ne peux pas passer les cinq prochains jours dans le pantalon de Derek ? »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel comme s'il priait.

« Mon fils, » Dit Tom. « Si tu penses que parler de ça va me gêner assez pour ne pas avoir cette discussion, tu te trompes. »

Stiles lui fait une grimace, mais Talia s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu n'es pas suspendu, et la plupart de tes retenues ont été supprimées de ton dossier. Tes notes vont être réévaluées par des professeurs extérieurs à l'école. Le seul soucis est le sport, et ils ont accepté que les cours d'auto-défense avec Laura compensent cette classe. »

« Ah oui, je ne peux clairement plus y échapper. » Dit Stiles en lançant un regard presque ennuyé à Derek.

Celui-ci lui fait une moue. « C'est pas non plus comme si ça me faisait plaisir. »

Talia soupire. « Tu devras, bien sûr, assister à toutes tes classes à partir de maintenant. Plus d'école buissonnière. S'il y a un problème, pour une quelconque raison, tu ferais mieux de le faire savoir à quelqu'un. »

Stiles ouvre la bouche, visiblement pour protester, mais jette un regard à son père et acquiesce. « Ouais, d'accord. »

« A l'exception du sport. » Clarifie Tom. « Ça a été transformé en session d'étude. Le Coach Finstock semblait penser que c'était intelligent de ta part de ne pas te montrer. »

« Heh, ouais. » Dit Stiles en frottant un de ses bleus. Puis il fronce les sourcils et regarde Derek. « Tu n'es pas énervé. Je t'ai dit de ne pas flipper, mais tu es, genre, pas énervé _du tout_ et je trouve ça un peu bizarre parce qu'hier, tu étais en mode 'Je vais foutre une raclée à tout le monde dans ton école' et sérieusement, je pensais pas que tu te calmerais avant d'avoir bu leur sang. »

Derek reste calme une minute, puis baisse le regard sur la table, faisant courir la pointe d'une courte griffe sur la surface. « Je pense que maman a été clémente envers l'école en programmant cette réunion avant de te faire signer le contrat. Mais, euh... » Il hausse les épaules. « Elle n'est pas clémente en général avec ceux qui ne sont pas cool avec nous donc je suppose que les choses sont allées aussi mal pour eux que je le souhaitais. Et Peter t'adore. De sa drôle de manière Peter-ienne. Et il n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire qu'il ne va pas surpasser ? »

À ça, Stiles semble un peu nerveux. « Que, euh, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je veux dire, il m'a dit une fois qu'il avait été fossoyeur. Il ne va pas vraiment _tuer_ quelqu'un, hein ? »

« Peter m'a promis qu'il ne laisserait aucun dommage physique permanent. » Lui assure Talia.

« Oh. » Stiles se détend. « Tout va bien alors. »

« Donc je suis calme parce que je n'ai pas à tout le temps prendre soin de toi tout seul. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que la meute s'en occupe. Et ton père. »

« C'est ma meute. » Dit Stiles. « Mais, euh, vous savez. Merci. » Il dirige ça principalement pour Talia.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Stiles. » Dit Talia. « Tu fais partie de la meute maintenant, et ça veut dire que je te protégerai. »

Stiles la regarde et acquiesce avant de baisser le regard. « Oh, okay. Désolé de, hum, d'être un fardeau. »

Talia ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose et Derek est persuadé que c'est pour réassurer à Stiles qu'il n'est pas un fardeau, ou qu'il est normal d'aider, ou encore tout un tas d'autres choses raisonnables, mais il secoue légèrement la tête. À l'instant, Stiles et elle ne se disputent pas et il aimerait garder ça comme ça. Derek va travailler sur cette idée fausse qu'a Stiles. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver comment.

Le shérif Stilinski, quant à lui, tend la main pour frapper légèrement l'arrière du crâne de Stiles. « Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, tu peux être idiot, des fois. » Dit-il. « Maintenant, vas faire quelques devoirs. Et tiens-toi bien, tu m'entends ? »

Stiles lui fait un salut peu enthousiaste. « Chef, oui chef. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

référence au poème de Jacques Prévert « L'inventaire »

Et voilà mes petits chats, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! On se revoit le 13 pour le chapitre 19, ou alors on se voit dimanche pour une petite douceur pleine d'humour et de surprises x)


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou mes petits pious ! Je vous poste le chapitre super tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai du monde à la maison et je ne sais pas quand je pourrai me connecter dans la journée de mercredi ! Donc voilà, vous l'aurez au réveil ;)

Du coup je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde^^ Mais j'ai lu tous vos petits mots et ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Merci à mes anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre, et aussi à mes connectés à qui je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre.

Et merci aussi à Bruniblondi pour la correction, et à Orange Sanguine pour le soutien éternel.

Et surtout, bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Samedi se révèle être un jour très occupé. Après le petit déjeuner, Laura traîne Stiles dans le jardin de derrière et commence à lui enseigner l'auto-défense. « On va faire ça de la manière rapide et un peu sale. » Lui dit-elle. « Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne se retient pas. Tirages de cheveux, morsures, tout ça. »

« Je pense que je peux m'y faire. » Répond Stiles.

Même en sachant ça, il n'est pas très bon. Il n'a jamais l'air de savoir où sont ses membres. Laura est infiniment patiente avec lui, lui apprenant comment bloquer et où il devrait regarder et lui donne le moins d'ecchymoses possibles. Il est découragé à la fin malgré son discours de motivation.

Derek veut lui changer les idées alors il le sort de la maison pour l'emmener voir un film. Ils arrivent à passer leur temps là-bas sans être éjectés pour indécence publique, mais ils en sont proches. Stiles pense qu'il devrait être récompensé pour avoir accepté de s'entraîner avec Laura, et c'est difficile de le contredire.

Après ça, ils vont voir Scott qui a eu une crise d'asthme et a fini aux urgences, et Stiles va toujours le voir quand il va aux urgences. Scott est tellement heureux de voir qu'ils ont résolu les choses entre eux qu'il en fait presque une _autre_ crise d'asthme et Mélissa les jette dehors.

C'est seulement après le dîner que Derek arrive à s'isoler avec Stiles dans sa chambre avec la porte fermée pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Il ne sait pas exactement comment aborder le sujet de ce qu'a dit Stiles le matin, sur le fait d'être un fardeau. Sur le fait qu'il pense que c'est un problème d'avoir besoin d'aide. Peu importe comment il s'y prend, ça va être gênant et mettre Stiles sur les nerfs, mais Derek ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que plus il attend, plus ça tourne dans la tête du plus jeune, et plus ça va être pire. Derek a appris ça d'expérience quand il était plus jeune. Attendre a toujours empiré les choses. Alors il prend une grande inspiration et se lance. « Je voudrais parler de quelque chose que tu as dit ce matin. Après le petit-déjeuner, pendant qu'on parlait de l'école. »

« De quoi donc ? » Demande Stiles, la parfaite image de la nonchalance. Mais son rythme cardiaque s'accélère considérablement. Il est avachi dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de Derek, les genoux passés sur un accoudoir et ses pieds se balancent sur le côté.

Derek s'assoit sur le lit à côté de lui et prétend ne pas entendre l'accélération de ses battements de cœur. Stiles est humain et nouveau dans la meute ça ne serait pas juste d'utiliser quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un humain puisse voir.

Il observe Stiles, allongé dans le fauteuil dans lequel son père, sa mère et parfois même son oncle Peter ont passé tant de temps quand il était rentré de l'hôpital et était encore coincé au lit. Piégé dans un corps brisé. Ils ne se sont jamais vautrés. Cora, si. Parfois, elle rampait dans son lit, se glissait dans l'espace qu'il n'utilisait pas et écoutait leurs parents lui faire la lecture. Laura s'avachissait toujours. Ils faisaient des jeux de société et après elle l'aidait à marcher et réutiliser des muscles dont il avait même oublié l'existence. Elle nettoyait ce qu'il faisait tomber parce qu'il était trop maladroit ou faible pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Et puis il y avait ces fois où il trébuchait et tombait, et la douleur le rendait malade et il refusait de bouger du sol.

Alors il regarde Stiles dans cette chaise qui véhicule tant de souvenirs et il réalise qu'ils ne sont finalement pas tous mauvais. C'était sa meute, et ils l'aimaient. Il comprend soudainement comment il peut _essayer_ de faire comprendre les choses à Stiles. « Sur le fait que tu sois un fardeau et que tu es désolé. »

Là, Stiles se tend, bien que ça se remarque principalement dans la ligne de sa mâchoire puisqu'il ne bouge pas de sa position. « Wow, je me rends compte tout d'un coup que c'est une conversation que je n'ai absolument aucunement envie d'avoir. »

Derek acquiesce. « Je sais. Je ne suis pas vraiment pressé non plus, alors s'il te plaît, ne me frappe pas, mais... Je pense que c'est important. »

« Eh bien, dis ce que tu as à dire, alors. » Dit Stiles en examinant le mur juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Derek.

Derek peut s'en contenter. « Tu _n'es pas_ un fardeau pour la meute. Oui, tu as eu besoin d'aide, et peut-être que tu en as encore besoin, ou que tu en auras besoin dans le futur. Et tu l'auras sans poser de questions. Mais tu n'es pas du tout la première personne de la meute à avoir eu besoin d'aide et tu ne seras pas la dernière. La seule manière d'être un fardeau, c'est si tu prenais sans donner en échange, si tu t'en fichais des efforts que font les autres, si tu refusais d'aider quand on en a besoin. C'est _ça_ , un fardeau, mais ce n'est pas toi. » Sur ces mots, Derek se tait et espère que ce sera suffisant pour que Stiles comprenne.

« Oki doki. » Dit Stiles. « C'est bon, on a fini ? »

Derek hausse les sourcils involontairement. « Euh, nan, pas du tout. » Dit-il sur le même ton que Stiles. « C'est quelle partie exactement avec laquelle tu n'es intérieurement pas d'accord, mais que tu ne veux pas te disputer ? »

Stiles baisse son regard sur le côté, mais il soupire. « C'est pas que tu as tort, ou que je ne suis pas d'accord. » Dit-il. « Peut-être que j'aurais pu m'y prendre différemment, je veux dire que j'ai un peu laissé les choses échapper à mon contrôle quand... Si je t'en avais parlé à toi ou à mon père, ça aurait été plus simple à régler. Mais c'est pas ça. C'est... » Sa voix s'affaiblit jusqu'à s'éteindre et il y a cette odeur amère d'humiliation et de honte que Derek commence à reconnaître pour la sentir à chaque fois que Stiles entre en contact avec Talia.

Il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur ça cependant, du coup il continue. « C'est que tu avais besoin de plus que l'aide de ton père ? »

« C'est que ta mère me déteste déjà assez comme ça, okay ? » Dit Stiles abruptement. « Et maintenant elle a dû venir voler à mon secours. De mes _profs de lycée._ Seigneur. Comme si elle pensait déjà pas assez à quel point je suis pathétique. »

« Ma mère ne te déteste pas. » Dit Derek, avant de concéder : « Tu as peut-être le don de l'agacer un peu, mais elle t'agace aussi. Et je te promets qu'elle ne pense pas que tu es pathétique. Elle a déjà eu affaire à des gens de ton âge qui étaient bien moins capables que toi de se gérer eux-mêmes et qui avaient besoin de bien plus d'aide. »

Stiles se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux. « Derek, comment est-ce que ta mère pourrait _savoir_ que je l'agace ? Elle fait de son mieux pour m'éviter et quand on est dans la même pièce, elle me parle _à peine._ Elle me hait depuis le début parce qu'elle pense que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et rien ne va jamais changer ça, d'accord, alors arrête de me raconter des salades, d'accord ? »

Derek se replie un peu sur lui-même. « C'est en partie ma faute. J'étais tellement en colère pendant longtemps que j'étais prêt à lui sauter à la gorge si elle posait seulement le regard sur toi. » En y repensant, il a un peu honte de lui pour ça. Pas pour avoir défendu son compagnon, non, mais pour n'avoir pas pensé à ce que ça ferait au reste de la meute. « Et elle fait ça aussi en partie parce qu'elle sait que sa présence te rend mal à l'aise, alors elle essaie d'éviter de t'imposer ça. »

« Oh, eh bien, tout va pour le mieux alors. » Dit Stiles, le sarcasme bien plus présent que d'habitude dans sa voix. « Elle ne m'évite pas parce qu'elle me _déteste._ Elle m'évite parce qu'elle pense que je suis trop pathétique pour supporter sa compagnie. »

Derek grince les dents, souhaitant pouvoir enfoncer ses griffes dans quelque chose pour soulager sa frustration. « Qu'est-ce qui rend une personne pathétique, exactement ? » Demande-t-il.

« Oh mon dieu, tu veux une putain de _liste_? » Stiles bondit hors de son siège et commence à faire les cent pas autour de la chambre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Voyons... Se faire bombarder d'œufs dans le parking. Devoir aller à pieds acheter des nouvelles bougies à six heures du matin. Avoir besoin de Peter pour se débarrasser d'un employé de magasin stupide parce que je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. Échouer à tous mes examens parce que je ne peux pas trouver un moyen pour faire en sorte que les profs acceptent mon travail. Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu penses d'être trop effrayer et trop manquer de confiance en moi pour accepter la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver sans te faire attendre pendant les trois premiers mois ? Seigneur, si j'étais toi, je me _haïrais_ rien que pour ça. »

« Tu avais besoin d' _aide._ Ce n'est pas un foutu crime, et ça ne te rend pas pathétique. Tout ce que ça veut dire, c'est que tu avais besoin d'aide. » Derek fait un mouvement de main. « Et dans ce cas, ça veut aussi dire que nous sommes entourés d'enfoirés racistes. Mais ça n'est pas de ta _faute_. » Il se relève du lit, ayant besoin de bouger autant que Stiles. Il veut se transformer et courir, mais il veut le faire _avec_ Stiles, même s'il est sur deux jambes humaines. Il veut juste quitter la maison et aller dans la forêt et _bouger_ jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tellement couru qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux toute leur colère et leur souffrance et toute cette énergie nerveuse. Mais il ne peut pas et il ne le fera pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas réglé ça, alors Derek fait les cent pas devant la fenêtre en laissant à Stiles de l'espace. « Bon dieu, Stiles ! Ça a tellement dégénéré dès le départ que tu avais tous les droits de faire ce que tu as fait. Et puis, soyons honnêtes. Je suis super maladroit. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. Donc même si tu avais accepté, tout ne se serait pas forcément mis en place comme par magie. Oui, tu es la bonne personne pour moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on se connaît bien. Alors lâche-toi un peu du lest. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me lâcherais pas un peu du lest, _toi ?_ » Rétorque Stiles. « Et accepter le fait que tu ne vas pas booster ma confiance en moi en une nuit, que je vais juste me sentir gêné et maladroit avec ta mère et que j'accepte votre aide _même si_ j'ai l'impression d'être un perdant ? »

« Je ne te demande pas de bien t'entendre avec ma mère. Pas du tout. Tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est que je ne suis pas d'accord quand tu dis qu'elle te hait. C'est tout. »

« Écoute, tu as dit que je ne suis pas un fardeau. J'ai dit d'accord. Mais tu continues à pousser. Tu ne peux pas me laisser avoir mes insécurités et les garder pour moi ? »

« Parce que tu dis ça d'une manière qui... » Derek prend une grande inspiration et se force à s'arrêter. Se disputer à ce propos n'aide pas et ça ne lui fait rien gagner. Il ne peut pas faire avancer les choses comme ça, parce que Stiles n'est pas prêt. Les cerceaux métaphoriques dans lesquels il l'a fait sauter lui ont souvent appris des choses précieuses à propos de Stiles avant qu'il ne trébuche sur de nouveaux obstacles. L'opposition directe ne marche pas, alors il fait un pas en arrière, se retirant physiquement de la bataille. C'est le loup en lui qui laisse de l'espace. « Okay. Je n'aime pas te voir être aussi dur avec toi-même, mais je ne suis pas toi, alors je vais essayer d'arrêter de t'imposer mes opinions. Okay ? »

« Très bien. » Stiles lui lance un regard coléreux avant de lever les bras au ciel dans un mouvement qui tient plus du spasme qu'autre chose. « Tu vois, je suis un enfoiré avec toi _en ce moment même. »_ Il a l'air plus exaspéré qu'autre chose.

Derek ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il laisse échapper un gloussement. « Alors arrête ça, enfoiré. » Dit-il et Stiles rit aussi.

« Laisse-moi juste m'excuser pour avoir fait ma tête de gland avec toi, d'accord ? » Dit Stiles.

Derek se penche pour l'embrasser sur le dessus du crâne. « Excuses acceptées. Allons juste... Sortons d'ici un moment. »

« Pour aller où ? » Demande Stiles de manière sceptique.

« Je ne sais pas. Dehors, ailleurs. En voiture. »

Stiles lui lance un regard suspicieux. « Est-ce que c'est un plan pour m'isoler et me voler ma vertu ? »

Derek lui rend son regard posément. « Absolument. »

« Oui ! » Stiles lève les deux poings dans un mouvement de joie. « Pas le droit de dire non maintenant ! »

Derek serre les lèvres, se rendant compte du piège dans lequel il s'est lui-même enfermé. « D'accord. Mais j'ai le droit de prendre autant de temps que je veux pour trouver cet endroit parfait afin qu'on soit seuls et que je te vole ta vertu. »

Stiles lui lance un regard étroit. « Je vais pisser sur toutes les choses que tu aimes. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » Derek pointe la porte. « Dehors. Allez ! »

« Tu peux plus te débarrasser de moi maintenant, mon pote. » Dit Stiles en prenant Derek par la main pour le traîner à sa suite. « Attention à ce que tu souhaites. »

Derek permet à Stiles de le remorquer jusqu'au hall. « Je ne veux pas te redonner ! Je n'ai juste pas envie que tu urines sur mes sœurs ! »

« Quoi ? » Deux voix féminines scandalisées résonnent de deux endroits différents de la maison.

« Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est fou d'amour ! » Répond Stiles en criant.

« Et tu penses que c'est ça que je dirais ? » Demande Derek avec une indignation feinte. « Je suis maladroit, pas incompétent. »

Stiles se contente de rouler les yeux en continuant à le traîner à sa suite. « Allez viens, on a des choses importantes à faire. Si cette recherche de l'endroit parfait pour me voler ma vertu va prendre longtemps, on ferait mieux de commencer maintenant. »

« Manifestement. » Derek accélère assez pour être celui qui tire Stiles derrière lui, mais il fait attention. Il sait que Stiles est enclin à se prendre la tête pour pas grand-chose. Ils partent en Camaro et Stiles s'affale confortablement dans le siège passager. Il fait entièrement nuit, mais la lune brille bien, et Derek commence à descendre la route étroite qui mène à la maison. Derek descend sa fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air frais. Il est normalement plus qu'heureux de laisser l'odeur de Stiles envahir l'habitacle, mais il est toujours agité et les passages d'air vont aider.

Derek se contente de conduire pendant un moment à travers les petites routes et à la périphérie de la ville, ralentissant à l'occasion quand il sent une biche trop près de la route à son goût. Il note que Stiles arrive à se calmer, ce qui est positif. C'est exactement ce qu'il espérait pour eux deux. Mais Derek veut toujours _courir_. Pas pour s'échapper, comme tout à l'heure. Mais en même temps il se sent agité et n'arrive pas à se calmer entièrement. Peut-être que c'est l'effet de la lune montante, il ne reste qu'une semaine avant la pleine lune. Normalement, il irait _simplement_ courir, mais il ne veut pas quitter Stiles. Pas aussi tôt. De temps en temps, il joue avec des membres de la meute pour brûler un peu d'énergie et il se rend compte que ça, au moins, est toujours une option. Alors, il tourne la voiture vers une destination bien précise. Bientôt, il se gare devant l'un des stades de lycée. Pas le lycée de Stiles, mais celui de Cora. Celui duquel Derek et Laura sont tous deux sortis diplômés. « Allez viens. »

Stiles lui lance un regard surpris. « Excentrique. » Dit-il avec un hochement de tête approbateur. Derek le regarde et dit : « Il faudra que je me souvienne que tu as un truc pour le sexe en extérieur. Mais je recherche encore l'endroit parfait, et ce n'est pas là. Viens. »

Avec un soufflement, Stiles le suit. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

« Tu verras. » Répond Derek en souriant. Il mène Stiles jusque sur un terrain où il n'y a aucune ombre et où il est sûr qu'un humain peut voir, même la nuit. « Attends ici. Je reviens tout de suite. » Il marque une pause, repensant à toutes les blagues cruelles dont Stiles a été la victime à l'école récemment. « Je promets, rien de méchant. » Il se penche pour embrasser Stiles sur la joue avant de rentrer dans l'école.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressort avec un bâton de Lacrosse et une balle, qu'il tend à Stiles. Juste un bâton, rien pour lui. « On va jouer à rapporter la balle. Parce que j'ai besoin de courir. Vraiment. » Ajoute-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures.

« Tu... veux que moi... je joue à rapporter la balle... » Dit Stiles de manière sceptique. « Avec toi. »

« Oui. » Répond Derek. « Absolument. » Il laisse ses chaussettes rejoindre ses chaussures et pose sa montre au-dessus de la pile.

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Tu fais ça parce que je ne peux pas courir avec toi. »

Derek s'arrête juste avant d'enlever son T-shirt, bien qu'il semble ne pas être troublé par l'affirmation. « En partie. S'il faisait jour, tu pourrais. On pourrait courir dans les bois autour de la maison. Mais il fait trop sombre pour toi, alors on va jouer où tu peux y voir. » Il hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas un problème pour lui. Les humains n'ont pas la même vision nocturne donc quand il y a des humains dans la meute, des ajustements sont faits.

Mais Stiles fronce toujours les sourcils. « Même si c'était en plein jour. Je ne serais pas capable de te suivre. »

« Et ? La seule occasion où la vitesse compte, c'est quand on court après une proie. »

« Mais tu as dit que tu voulais _courir_. Pas trottiner, ni faire une petite balade dans la forêt. »

« C'est vrai. Donc j'ai trouvé un jeu auquel on puisse jouer. Si on était dans les bois, j'aurais pu courir et prendre de l'avance avant de revenir vers toi de temps en temps. » Derek secoue légèrement la tête. « N'en parle pas comme si je cédais à tes caprices. C'est un bon compromis. »

« Eh bien, les relations sont faites de compromis. » Acquiesce Stiles.

« Exactement. » Derek enlève son T-shirt et l'envoie rejoindre ses chaussures. « Alors, prêt à lancer la balle ? »

« Tu te moques de moi ? » Demande Stiles. « Tu te fous à poil et tu veux que je, que je... Oublie _ça,_ je vais t'escalader comme un arbre. » Il commence à se rapprocher de Derek avec détermination, avec l'intention claire de faire ce qu'il a dit.

« Euh, non, on joue à va chercher. » Derek s'extirpe de son jean et de son boxer sans attendre. Le temps que Stiles pose les mains sur lui, il ne rencontre que de la fourrure.

Stiles se recule dramatiquement. « Tu es vraiment _impossible_ , je le jure devant dieu ! »

Derek plante une de ses grosses pattes noires sur l'épaule de Stiles et lui fais une léchouille tout le long du visage. Puis il se recule pour voir ce que Stiles va faire, bien que le battement de sa queue trahisse son excitation. Il pourrait l'arrêter s'il se forçait, mais ça en vaut rarement la peine.

« Très bien, espèce de grosse boule de poils. » Dit Stiles, se remettant sur ses pieds. Il lance alors la balle aussi loin qu'il le peut. Il a un lancer très décent et ça va relativement loin. Derek trébuche presque sur ses propres pattes dans sa hâte de se retourner, mais il réussit à se reprendre et part comme une flèche. La balle heurte le sol, mais il la rattrape au second rebond. Il ne voit aucune raison de mettre plus qu'une vitesse de loup normal derrière sa course. Puis il revient vers Stiles avec la balle entre les dents et s'assoit en face de lui avec un sourire stupide sur le visage.

« Wow. » Dit Stiles. « C'est impressionnant comme ça paraît stupide. Je crois que ça guérit _vraiment_ ma libido écrasante. »

Derek penche légèrement la tête et hausse un peu les épaules, comme pour dire que stupide, c'est bien.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Dit Stiles avant de lancer la balle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stiles rend très clair le fait que le petit-déjeuner va se produire chaque week-end. Si quiconque l'approche avec l'idée de préparer de la nourriture avant dix heures du matin, il lui arrache la tête. Quand le réveil sonne à six heure le lundi matin, il grogne et se retourne en mettant la couverture par-dessus sa tête. Ils se lèvent tôt, puis ils vont au lycée tôt.

Mais il est levé le temps que Stiles réussisse à sortir du lit, s'habiller et descendre les escaliers. La Jeep de Stiles est toujours devant chez lui et Derek lui a proposé de l'emmener à l'école, et Stiles a accepté son offre avec joie. Derek peut dire rien qu'à son ton qu'il ne va pas se contenter de le déposer et repartir, et il ne peut pas trop le contredire. Alors il prend ses clés, sa veste mais, au lieu de la mettre comme d'habitude, il la tend à Stiles.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Dit celui-ci en joignant ses mains devant lui. « Est-ce que j'ai été transporté dans un film des années 50 ? »

« Non. Parce que je suis à peu près certain qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que tu me fasses rejouer Greased Ligthning ou porter des pantalons en cuir tellement étroits que je suis obligé de les coudre sur moi. » Il reprend lentement la veste. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'en veux pas ? »

« Tu es en train de gâcher tellement de mes fantasmes, il faut que tu le saches. » Dit Stiles. « Bien sûr que je la veux, donne-moi ça. »

Derek lui tend. « Quels fantasmes ? Moi dans une comédie musicale ou moi en pantalon de cuir ? »

« Les deux ne peuvent pas se produire ? » Demande Stiles en enfilant la veste. Elle n'est qu'un tout petit peu trop grande, un peu large aux épaules. Il tourne sur lui-même. « Comment ça me va ? »

« Je te lécherais bien. » Derek lui offre un petit sourire qui paraît plus large qu'auparavant. « Et tu peux oublier celui avec la comédie musicale. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu veux qu'on ait un peu le temps de s'embrasser devant l'école. »

Stiles lève le poing comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance, puis se précipite vers la voiture. « Oh, mec, aujourd'hui va être tellement cool ! » Dit-il. « Je vais rendre mes devoirs avec le plus gros rictus que je peux, je le jure devant dieu ! »

Derek attend que les portes soient fermées, puis sent l'air. Stiles est _heureux_ et c'est une odeur à laquelle il aimerait vraiment s'habituer. La petitesse de l'habitacle rend l'odeur encore plus puissante. « Demande à Scott de prendre des photos. »

« Promis ! » S'écrie Stiles. « Et je vais porter ta veste toute la journée, même s'il fait plus de trente dehors et Jackson va en vomir de jalousie ! J'espère qu'il en aura sur les chaussures. »

« C'est lequel, Jackson ? » Demande Derek en descendant le chemin qui conduit sur la route principale.

« Oh, c'est ma Némésis. » dit Stiles. « Depuis le CE1. Tu vois, pendant longtemps j'ai eu le béguin pour sa petite copine, alors il s'est fait pour mission de m'humilier à chaque occasion. On a passé de bons moments ensemble, quand il m'enfonçait la tête dans les toilettes ou qu'il me volait l'argent de la cantine et qu'il était intouchable parce que son père est procureur. »

« Uh huh. Ça a l'air d'être un vrai boute-en-train. Il ferait mieux de ne pas te vomir dessus, ni te toucher. »

« Je suis à peu près certain qu'il ne va même pas m'approcher. » Dit Stiles avec entrain. « Vu comme Peter était suffisant au petit-déjeuner hier, je suis à peu près sûr que Jackson va faire comme si je n'existais pas. »

« Ah. » Le sourire de Derek prend soudainement est définitivement une expression sauvage. « Excellent. »

« J'ai quand même un peu envie de savoir ce qu'a fait Oncle P. » Dit Stiles pensivement. « Mais je pense que si je savais, j'en ferais des cauchemars. »

Derek cille au surnom que Stiles a apparemment décidé de donner à Peter. C'est entre lui et Stiles. « Il n'a probablement pas _fait_ grand-chose. C'est habituellement la promesse de ce qu'il _va_ faire si les résultats attendus ne sont pas atteints. Et Peter... A une _manière_ d'être quand il est énervé. Tu dis que tu l'as vu parler à un employé de magasin ? »

« Ohhhhh oui ! » Dit Stiles avec un hochement de tête. « C'était super cool et aussi, super flippant. »

« Ouais. Peter. » Le ton de Derek trahit un certain air de 'que peut-on y faire'. « Il était meilleur à allumer ou éteindre ce mode avant... avant. Mais ça a toujours été là. Ce genre de chose est toujours à l'intérieur de certains d'entre nous. »

Stiles acquiesce, avant de changer de sujet parce qu'il est vraiment trop tôt pour parler du feu ou de la folie de Peter ou même des gens qui l'ont tourmenté. Le trajet ne dure que dix minutes et quand la Camaro de Derek se gare en face de l'école, tout le monde se retourne pour les regarder. Les gens s'immobilisent tous. Scott est assis sur le muret de pierre, son téléphone à la main, manifestement préparé à enregistrer la réaction de leurs camarades de classe.

Derek regarde par la fenêtre. « Wow, c'est juste... Je ne sais même pas. » Il secoue légèrement la tête. « Allez, viens. Je pense que tu as besoin d'un vrai baiser d'au revoir, et j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'aider à supporter la journée. Et il n'y a vraiment pas assez de place dans la voiture. »

« Vraiment pas. » Dit Stiles, amusé, mais il ouvre la porte et sort de la voiture. Ça lui demande un peu de temps, parce que la Camaro est vraiment basse et Stiles a des jambes de gazelle, mais il y arrive. À la vue des bleus et de la veste en cuir, tout le monde s'arrête pour le dévisager, certains de manière plus évidente que d'autres.

Derek sort de la voiture avec une grâce toute animale, bien que ça vienne de beaucoup de pratique, et ferme la porte. Il ne veut pas que l'odeur d'adolescents surpris, excités et jaloux vienne gâcher l'odeur de Stiles dans sa voiture. Il fait le tour pour aller vers Stiles, puis le prend par la taille pour l'asseoir sur le capot vers le pare-brise, les longues jambes de Stiles pendant de chaque côté de sa taille.

« Okay, oui. » Dit Stiles dans ce ton attachant qu'il a quand il ne veut pas commenter et son odeur passe d'amusée et contente à excitée et allumée en un dixième de seconde. Il passe un bras autour de la taille de Derek et lève le menton pour accueillir le baiser à venir.

Derek se sourit à lui-même juste avant que leurs lèvres se touchent et c'est un baiser profond, mais doux. Il doit encore faire attention aux ecchymoses de Stiles, après tout. Après un long moment, Derek rompt le baiser pour aller enfouir sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Stiles. C'est un geste spécifique aux lycanthropes et, vu la manière dont ils se tiennent l'un l'autre, aussi intime qu'un baiser pour un couple de compagnons.

Stiles laisse échapper un petit bruit, ses yeux papillonnent et se ferment et une de ses mains vient s'enrouler derrière la nuque de Derek. Il essaie de se rapprocher de Derek, mais le loup-garou se contente de le remettre contre le pare-brise, le coinçant là. « Quand tu pourras casser la gueule d'un de ceux-là dans un parking sombre, » dit Derek dans le creux de son oreille, « alors tu pourras faire ça. »

« Ugh, t'es impossible. » Dit Stiles, essoufflé, en mordillant la mâchoire de Derek puisque c'est ce qui est le plus près de sa bouche.

« Arrête de te plaindre et embrasse-moi, d'accord ? »

« J' _essayais_ de le faire, avant que tu aies besoin de - » Dit Stiles avant d'être distrait par la proximité de la bouche de Derek et il se penche en avant, une main serrée dans l'arrière du T-shirt de Derek et une jambe venant s'enrouler autour de sa taille. C'est une position difficile et c'est juste pour le spectacle. Et, effectivement, une inspiration d'air se fait entendre de la foule des adolescents qui regardent.

Derek rit dans le baiser avent de le retourner avec enthousiasme. « Combien de temps avant que l'administration se plaigne ? »

« Je suppose que je devrais essayer d'éviter les ennuis, après ce qu'il s'est passé. » Dit Stiles en reposant son pied au sol avec réticence.

Derek lâche sa taille d'une main et la lève pour passer son pouce sous son œil et le long de sa joue. Il fait ce geste en partie pour mettre de la distance entre leurs deux visages pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'embrasser et en partie parce qu'il aime toucher Stiles, il veut sentir la chaleur d'un corps en vie sous ses mains et laisser un peu de son odeur derrière lui pour clamer qu'il était là. Pas nécessairement une marque de propriété, mais un geste de réassurance. Ta meute est là, si tu en as besoin. Stiles a remarqué qu'ils font tous ça : ils se câlinent constamment l'un l'autre et se touchent avec décontraction quand ils passent à côté l'un de l'autre.

« Pu – Putain de merde. » Dit Stiles en essayant de retrouver son souffle, se contentant de regarder Derek d'une manière qui aurait paru bien trop intime quarante-huit heures plus tôt. « Et tu veux que, que j'aille à l'école _maintenant_? »

Le loup-garou laisse échapper un petit rire, mais c'est pour la situation, pas pour Stiles. Il pose son front contre celui du plus jeune. « Je pense que nos deux parents apprécieraient ça, après ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais je vais voir si je peux prendre mon après-midi. Je vais passer te prendre et on aura le reste de la journée pour nous, d'accord ? »

« Okay. » Stiles déglutit et acquiesce. « Et après on pourra aller s'embrasser quelque part dans ta Camaro, hein ? Parce que c'était l' _autre_ chose à laquelle je pensais quand tu m'as choisi ce jour-là. Que ce serait une voiture super cool pour s'emballer un peu dedans. »

Derek hausse les sourcils et il fait un pas en arrière, examine Stiles, puis la voiture. « Tu en es sûr ? Tes jambes sont quand même spectaculairement longues. Je ne sais pas si on aura de la place. »

« Ah, non, je devrais être _sur tes genoux_ ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, je pense qu'on pourrait s'arranger. »

« On pourrait s'arranger _tout de suite_. » Dit Stiles, et la première sonnerie retentit. « Merde. »

Derek le prend et le remet sur ses pieds. « Vas-y. » Il fait un geste de la main pour souligner ses paroles. « Je viens te chercher à la sortie. »

« Okay, et je me vengerai parce que tu viens juste de me _virer_ , qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta tête ? » Grommelle Stiles, mais il se tourne en direction de l'école. La marée d'adolescents se scinde en deux comme la Mer Rouge. La moitié fixe Stiles, l'autre ne peut détacher son regard de Derek. Stiles se retourne juste quand il arrive devant la porte, lève les deux bras en l'air et crie : « Merci ! Nous serons là toute la semaine ! »

Derek secoue la tête, mais décide de jouer le jeu. Il fait une petite révérence. Puis il retourne dans la voiture, s'isolant du son des murmures et des ragots derrière lui. Tout n'est pas très flatteur, et ça lui demande un effort de s'éloigner. Stiles va aller bien. Et si non, eh bien, maintenant il a le droit légal de le protéger. Dans tous les cas, il va en falloir beaucoup pour gâcher sa bonne humeur.

Il s'arrête prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner avant d'aller au travail. Il est tôt, mais s'il veut partir plus tôt, ça va l'aider. Ses collègues semblent trouver effrayant le fait qu'il sourit pour de vrai et son patron lui lance un regard suspicieux, il se demande clairement si Derek est drogué, mais il finit par lui dire qu'il peut partir un peu plus tôt si tout son travail est fini avant. Derek acquiesce et se plonge dans sa tâche.

Il est là depuis environ deux heures quand il sent l'odeur familière de la meute derrière lui et quand il se tourne, il voit Peter examiner un rosier d'un air un peu absent. « Anson Jones. » Dit le plus jeune d'où il est, agenouillé entre quelques petits pieds de tomates. Il ne prend pas la peine de demander à Peter pourquoi il est là, il sait que son oncle y viendra de lui-même. Vu les événements récents, ça doit être à propos de Stiles, mais ça ne sert à rien de pousser.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Peter semble perplexe. « Pardon ? »

« La rose. C'est une Anson Jones. » Derek cille en direction de son oncle. Il n'a pas l'habitude de provoquer ce genre de regard.

« Ah. Bien sûr. » Peter se penche pour sentir la fleur avant d'ajouter : « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Il lui tend une clé USB.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande Derek avec précaution tout en s'essuyant les mains sur son T-shirt pour prendre la clé. « Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que je veux vraiment ? »

Peter hausse les épaules. « C'est l'enregistrement d'une conversation privée que Stiles a eu avec son ami Scott sur à quel point il aimerait t'escalader comme un arbre. »

Derek plisse les yeux. « Si c'est privé, pourquoi il y a un enregistrement ? Scott ne ferait pas ça. Je l'ai rencontré. Et pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ l'as ? »

Peter lui fait un sourire carnassier. « Je l'ai eu de Jackson. Tu as entendu parler de Jackson, je suppose ? Il m'a assuré que c'est la seule copie. Il était plutôt... Certain de ce fait. »

« Ah oui ? » Dit Derek, son sourire soudainement semblable à celui de Peter. « Stiles a mentionné Jackson ce matin. Il a dit qu'il allait vomir de jalousie. Il a aussi dit que Jackson était sa Némésis. Il a vraiment utilisé le mot 'Némésis'. » Il secoue la tête clairement en train de penser à quel point Stiles est ridicule. « Apparemment ils ont une relation de longue date basée sur ce gamin humiliant Stiles et il pense être intouchable parce que son père est procureur. Je suppose que tu lui as démontré qu'il se trompait sur le fait d'être intouchable ? »

« Mm. » Acquiesce Peter sans entrer dans les détails. Derek pense que c'est une bonne chose. « Tu pourrais être intéressé de savoir que, bien que tu n'aies pas écouté l'enregistrement, tout le monde à l'école l'a entendu. Ils l'ont passé dans les hauts-parleurs. »

La main de Derek se resserre autour de la clé USB, mais il s'arrête avant de l'écraser. Sa colère se manifeste par ses griffes qui sortent. Il garde normalement un contrôle strict sur des démonstrations de colère de ce genre cela apporte des difficultés dans ses interactions avec les humains. Mais c'est de son _compagnon_ dont on parle et il a le privilège de pouvoir dire ça depuis moins de soixante-douze heures. Il est encore un peu à fleur de peau. « Quand ont-ils entendu ça ? »

« Le premier jour où Stiles est venu à la maison tout seul. Il était bouleversé. » Peter penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et précise pour le cas où Derek ne se souvient pas vraiment : « La première fois où il t'a laissé le marquer de ton odeur. »

Derek se souvient. Il se souvient de chaque détail de cette nuit. De combien Stiles était nerveux, et combien il avait l'air de _vouloir_. Comme si peut-être il avait subi de nouveaux abus à l'école de la part de tout le monde lui disant que Derek ne le veut pas, ne peut pas le vouloir. « Je ne peux pas l'écouter. C'est privé. Même si la moitié de ce foutu monde l'a entendu. Je ne l'ai pas écouté, et c'est ce qui sera important pour lui. Mais... Je ne veux pas non plus laisser passer ça. »

« Alors contre-attaque. » Dit Peter en haussant les épaules. « Va à l'école et dit dans le haut-parleur toutes les choses que tu voudrais faire à Stiles. »

Derek étudie cette idée, particulièrement combien Stiles a eu l'air d'apprécier se donner en spectacle ce matin, et les gestes de protection maintenant qu'il sait qu'ils sont sincères. « Je pourrais faire ça. » Il marque une pause avant d'ajouter : « Tu l'as écouté ? »

« Oui. » dit Peter en haussant un sourcil comme s'il se demande si Derek va objecter.

Peter se soucie trop de Stiles pour l'avoir écouté pour le plaisir ou par simple curiosité. « Alors dis-moi exactement ce que j'ai besoin de dire pour avoir le meilleur effet. »

Peter s'exécute. Les joues de Derek sont rouges. Quelque part, c'est alarmant de savoir que son oncle a accordé _autant d'attention_ au physique de Stiles ou, plus spécifiquement, aux parties du corps de Stiles que Derek trouve les plus attirantes. « Oh Seigneur. » Murmure-t-il. « Tu sais quand ils l'ont passé ? » Demande-t-il et Peter hausse une épaule.

« Eh bien. Je ne le ferai pas aujourd'hui, de toute manière. Mieux vaut le laisser tranquille une journée avant de faire un nouveau scandale. » Derek reste silencieux une minute. « Merci de t'être occupé de ces gamins. »

« C'était un plaisir. » Répond Peter et l'étincelle dans ses yeux montre que c'est totalement vrai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom prend un jour pour penser à la meilleure manière d'approcher Talia avec ses inquiétudes. C'est évident qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire ça à la maison Hale, où il y a bien trop d'oreilles indiscrètes et il ne veut pas vraiment avoir cette conversation au téléphone. Alors il appelle sa secrétaire à la première heure le lundi matin et lui demande s'il y a une heure où il peut passer, espérant que Talia ne soit pas trop occupée.

Il se révèle qu'elle a une audience à neuf heures, mais espère être rentrée à son bureau à dix heures trente. Puis elle a une réunion à onze heures. La secrétaire dit qu'elle sera probablement bien occupée, mais pourra lui accorder quelques minutes. Tom se renseigne sur l'heure du déjeuner, et on lui répond que Talia travaille habituellement en mangeant, mais sera peut-être plus encline à avoir de la compagnie. Ça marche mieux pour Tom, donc il annonce qu'il passera vers midi trente, heure à laquelle la réunion de Talia devrait être terminée.

La secrétaire le dirige vers le bureau de Talia qui est étonnamment petit pour une avocate aussi importante et tout aussi étonnamment encombré pour quelqu'un d'aussi organisé. Elle est en train de manger un sandwich au thon et à la salade. Tom ne peut pas s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre parce qu'il reconnaît immédiatement l'écriture de Stiles sur le sac de papier marron. Talia se lève quand il entre dans la pièce, lui serre la main et dit : « Désolée pour... tout. » avec un geste de la main englobant le désordre, le sandwich et le travail qu'elle est de toute évidence en train de faire.

Tom hausse les épaules. « Si je promets de ne rien dire sur l'état de votre bureau, vous me promettez de ne rien dire à Stiles sur les donuts que j'ai mangé au poste de police ? » Son ton est simplement amusé. Ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais l'état de son bureau ne concerne qu'elle. En plus, c'est mieux de commencer directement avec des négociations. C'est toujours la meilleure manière de se comporter avec les alphas.

« C'est un marché équitable. » Dit Talia et fait un signe en direction d'une chaise. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Le shérif s'assoit en face d'elle. « Ce serait plutôt ce que j'essaie de faire, qui est d'éviter des cheveux blancs à tout le monde avant l'âge. » Il se recule sur sa chaise, croisant ses mains sur son estomac. « J'espérais vraiment parler de Stiles avec vous. »

Talia soupire. « Je suppose que répondre 'quoi, encore ?' fait de moi une personne horrible ? »

Tom rit à ce commentaire. « Non, ça veut juste dire que vous êtes en phase avec la réalité. »

« Excellent. » Talia prend une grosse bouchée de son sandwich. « Café ? »

« Merci. » Tom se surprend à être jaloux du manque de bâtonnets de légumes dans le repas de Talia.

Talia lui demande ce qu'il prend dans son café, mais bien sûr Tom le prend noir parce que c'est comme ça qu'il est servi au poste. Un moment plus tard, la secrétaire arrive avec un grand mug de café qui est au moins huit fois meilleur que celui du commissariat. C'est bizarre d'avoir du café qui ne soit pas brûlé. « Très bien, le suspense est en train de me tuer. » Finit par dire Talia.

« J'ai pensé que je pourrais vous offrir quelques conseils pour que vos interactions avec Stiles se passent un peu mieux. » Dit Tom en décidant avec diplomatie de ne pas ajouter 'Parce que de ce que j'ai vu ça ressemble à des ongles sur un tableau noir'

Talia laisse échapper un soupir. « Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir deux alphas dans la même maison. Vous auriez dû voir la guerre que c'était quand Laura était adolescente. Je pense qu'on a passé la plupart de sa quinzième année à alternativement se crier dessus ou s'ignorer. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas vraiment traiter votre fils de la même manière. »

« Exact. Bien que j'aie de la sympathie pour comment ça s'est passé entre vous, ça ne marchera pas avec Stiles. » Il prend une autre gorgée de café. « Comme vous l'avez vu, Stiles joue sur le long terme et bien qu'il semble expressif, il garde beaucoup pour lui. Spécialement avec les gens avec lesquels il ne se sent pas à l'aise. Alors ce sera difficile de le décoder. »

Talia mord à nouveau dans son sandwich et lui fait un geste pour qu'il continue.

« Vous ne pouvez pas... juste être dans la confrontation avec Stiles. Vous ne pouvez pas lui dire quoi faire, donner des ordres, faire des demandes ou l'informer de comment seront les choses parce que le seul résultat que vous aurez, c'est que _lui_ va vous dire comment ça va se passer et où vous pouvez vous mettre vos ordres. »

« Et vous le laissez juste faire ce qu'il veut ? » Talia essaie de le cacher, mais elle est vraisemblablement choquée par ce concept.

« Non. Est-ce que j'ai l'air stupide, ou fou ? » Tom rit presque. « C'est juste mieux de lui dire ce que vous voulez et _pourquoi_ vous le voulez. Ça rend clair le fait que vous ne faites pas vraiment une suggestion, et ça apaise son anxiété. Ça lui donne parfois la chance de trouver un bon mensonge mais bon, on ne peut pas gagner à chaque fois. » Il attend de voir si Talia est dans le coup.

« Je suppose. » Elle paraît un peu sceptique, mais elle n'a pas l'air fermée à l'idée.

« Comme Samedi, après le petit-déjeuner. Excellent exemple. Ça aurait pu mieux se passer. »

« Oh, pour l'amour de – Tout ce que je lui ai demandé, c'est de s'asseoir ! Avec le regard qu'il m'a lancé, on aurait dit que je lui avais demandé de dépecer un bébé phoque. »

Tom secoue la tête en reprenant une gorgée de café. « Voyons les choses de son point de vue. Il ne vous connaît pas très bien. Il ne sait pas comment vous décrypter. Historiquement, vous ne vous entendez pas, mais vous êtes maintenant son alpha donc vous envoyer sur les roses n'est pas une option. Vous avez dit 'Assieds-toi, il y a quelques points dont nous devons discuter.' et ce qu'il comprend, c'est que vous l'avez acculé dans un coin et qu'il va voir abordé des sujets déplaisants. »

Talia lève pratiquement les bras au ciel sous le découragement. « Et mon mari se demande pourquoi je l'ai évité jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était facile à gérer. » Dit Tom. « Mais... Il n'est pas si difficile que ça non plus. J'apprécie le fait que vous essayez. Les deux choses les plus faciles à faire sont lui laisser une porte de sortie pour qu'il ne se sente pas piégé et le désarmer en lui expliquant les choses. Ne soyez pas ambiguë. 'Quelques points à discuter' c'est super flippant même pour un adulte, alors ne parlons pas d'un enfant qui a passé les trois derniers mois à se faire harceler. Il s'est assis après que je lui ai dit qu'il y avait de la paperasse à voir. Ce n'était pas parce que je suis son père. C'est parce qu'il se sentait moins nerveux en sachant ce qui allait se passer. »

« Très bien. » Soupire Talia. « Je vais essayer de garder ça à l'esprit. Je ne vous promets pas d'être douée à ce jeu-là. Mais je peux promettre que quand je vais oublier et qu'il devient un petit morveux, je ne me mettrai pas en colère. Ou au moins, j'essaierai de contenir ma colère. »

Le shérif hoche la tête. « Merci. » Il est silencieux pour un moment. « Voici quelque chose qui pourra vous aider. Quelque chose pour vous aider à le comprendre lui, comment il fonctionne. Vous savez quel était son premier mot, après Mama et Papa ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas deviner. » Répond Talia.

« C'était 'pourquoi'. » Il sourit, rejouant le souvenir avec tendresse. « J'avais dit à Claudia que je ne rentrerais pas à la maison et que je resterais au travail. »

« Oh, voyons, il ne peut pas avoir – Je veux dire, il n'avait pas vraiment - » Talia se rassoit dans sa chaise. « Je suppose être chanceuse que ça ne soit pas 'Non'. C'était celui de Laura. »

Tom rit. « Désolé. » Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, ce qui lui demande quelques minutes. « Je veux dire, il n'essayait même pas de nous embêter. Il était juste réellement curieux. Vous avez déjà vu beaucoup d'enfants qui lisent des encyclopédies entières _pour le plaisir_? Maintenant que Wikipédia a été inventé, je suis même surpris qu'il arrive à quitter son ordinateur. » Il finit le café. « Quel était celui de Derek ? »

« Aide. » Talia sourit au souvenir. « Il tirait toujours sur ma jupe ou sur l'ourlet du pantalon d'Aaron et il disait « Aide, aide » ».

« Oui, il n'a pas vraiment changé, n'est-ce pas ? » Commente Tom en pensant à quel point Derek était honnête dans sa demande d'aide pour courtiser Stiles.

« Même pas un peu. » Répond Talia. « Et puisqu'on parle de ça, je devrais probablement admettre que le mien était 'à moi'. »

Le shérif laisse échapper un nouveau rire. « Toujours une alpha, huh ? Je pense que le mien était en rapport avec la nourriture. Stiles ne serait pas surpris, mais probablement horrifié. »

Talia secoue la tête, amusée. « Aaron avait l'habitude de dire que la manière dont Laura et moi nous disputions quand elle était adolescente pouvait se résumer de cette manière. 'A moi.' 'Non !' 'A moi.' 'Non !' »

Tom rit encore plus fort à cela. « Désolé, désolé. » Dit-il en essayant vraiment de ne pas rire d'elle.

Talia renifle. « C'est amusant maintenant. Ça l'était un peu moins sur le moment. Dieu merci, elle s'est un peu adoucie en vieillissant. »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer que ça ait été amusant sur le moment. Deux personnalités d'alphas qui se confrontent, mais les liens de la meute qui ne les laissent pas avoir d'espace. » Il fait tourner sa tasse à café dans ses mains, heureux d'avoir quelque chose pour les garder occupées. C'est quelque chose que Stiles et lui ont en commun ils ont besoin d'avoir les mains occupées. « Derek devait haïr ça. Quelqu'un dont le premier mot a été « Aide. » n'a pas l'air d'une personne qui gère bien les conflits familiaux. »

« Pas du tout. » Acquiesce Talia en prenant une nouvelle bouchée. « Aaron avait l'habitude de l'emmener courir avec Cora quand Laura et moi nous disputions trop fort. Et... David, aussi. » Ajoute-t-elle vivement.

Tom résiste à l'envie d'essayer de lui offrir du réconfort. Il sait quel vide a laissé la perte d'un seul membre de la famille chez Stiles et lui. Il ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'a pu être de perdre la moitié de la famille, la moitié de la _meute_ quand il y a de vrais liens psychiques, sans mentionner le système biologique qu'était la part loup en eux. Cette proximité est la seule chose qui fait que Tom est un peu hésitant à l'idée que Stiles rejoigne la meute. Il s'inquiète sur les dégâts que pourrait faire la moindre perte sur son fils. Mais d'un autre côté, cette proximité le rend heureux, et il ne va pas se mettre en travers du bonheur de son fils.

Après un moment, il se secoue mentalement pour revenir dans le présent. Ce n'est pas le moment pour une introspection profonde et déprimante. Talia sera capable de sentir son humeur et ce n'est pas le tournant qu'il veut donner à cette conversation. « J'ai presque peur de demander, mais quel était le premier mot de Peter ? »

Le visage de Talia prend une expression amusée. « Je ne me souviens pas exactement. Mais c'était quelque chose comme 'Je suis désolé, Père, mais avec tout mon respect, je ne suis pas d'accord. J'avais vraiment ce jouet avant Talia.' »

Tom laisse échapper un aboiement de rire. « Vous plaisantez ? »

Maintenant, Talia rit elle aussi. « Non. Je suis presque certaine que Peter a sauté le babillage de bébé et est passé directement aux grandes phrases académiques. Bien sûr, c'est mon souvenir des événements et j'avais environ six ans. Et je suis presque sûre que ma réponse a été 'A moi ! Oh... attend... Peter peut l'avoir. »

Tom ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que Talia-l'Alpha-de-toujours se faisait intimider par son bambin de frère. « Il était terrifiant même à l'époque, alors ? »

« Mon père avait l'habitude de dire qu'il se posait plein de questions à propos de notre futur, mais que la hiérarchie de la meute ne serait _jamais_ une surprise pour lui. » Elle secoue légèrement la tête. « Même quand on était enfants, il savait que je serais l'alpha et que Peter serait ma main gauche. Ça ne s'est pas... Exactement passé comme ça pour cette génération. Laura a toujours été la favorite pour la position d'alpha mais... Eh bien, Tyler aurait été la main gauche, et il est mort dans l'incendie, et ni Cora, ni Derek ne sont vraiment qualifiés pour cette position, bien que ce soit pour des raisons différentes. »

« Alors que faites-vous dans les cas comme ça ? Ou s'il n'y a personne d'adapté dès le début ? Parce que je peux voir ce que vous voulez dire pour Derek. C'est une âme généreuse. Je veux dire, Scott l'appelle 'Le mec aux écureuils' à cause de sa manie de ramener des petits rongeurs blessés à la clinique, bon dieu ! » Derek est manifestement capable de devenir violent pour sa meute, mais le shérif est relativement certain qu'être une main gauche demande un instinct de tueur. Il déteste presque admettre ça, mais il peut davantage voir ça en Stiles qu'en Derek.

Talia hausse légèrement les épaules. « Habituellement, la main gauche en activité choisit quelqu'un qu'il pense pouvoir au moins apprendre les bases et le prend sous son aile. Je pense que Peter attendait que Cora soit un peu plus vieille pour voir s'il la préférerait à Derek. Cora a l'esprit combattant mais... La subtilité n'est pas son fort. »

« Elle a mis un chapeau pour aller espionner Stiles dans son école. » Dit Tom en gloussant. « Stiles n'a pas eu le cœur de lui dire qu'il l'a repérée presque immédiatement. »

« Oh Seigneur ! » dit Talia en prenant une gorgée de son thé glacé. « J'ai entendu Cora et Derek se disputer à ce propos _tout le week-end_! Particulièrement la manière dont Cora jurait haut et fort que Stiles ne l'avait pas vue. Et pendant ce temps-là, Stiles riait dans son coin sur à quel point Cora n'était _pas_ incognito. »

Le commentaire gagne un nouveau gloussement de la part de Tom. « Pour être honnête, Stiles est très observateur et personne d'autre n'a deviné qui elle était. Et... » Il se calme un peu. « Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, en tout cas je n'en savais pas l'ampleur, mais il se faisait harceler. Il regardait tout le monde comme s'ils étaient des lions et lui, une antilope. Alors ça n'a pas aidé Cora non plus. »

« Certes. Mais ça ne change rien. La subtilité ? Ce n'est pas son fort. »

« Demandez à Stiles de lui donner des conseils. Il peut faire les choses très calmement quand il le veut. Il a rendu la vie de quelques personnes infernale en son temps, quand elles ont bouleversé Scott. »

Il roule les yeux et ajoute : « Mon fils, ce criminel en herbe. » d'un ton qui n'est pas vraiment inquiet.

Talia tapote son bureau. « C'est... inhabituel pour un membre de la meute d'occuper plusieurs positions, mais ce n'est pas impossible. Mais ce sont habituellement des positions complémentaires, comme le Cordon Bleu et le Médiateur. Cordon Bleu et Main Gauche sont pratiquement les parfaits opposés, mais je suppose que, si quelqu'un doit relever le défi, c'est Stiles. » Elle secoue légèrement la tête et ajoute : « Votre fils est un exemple vivant de contradictions. »

« Oui et non. » Tom est calme pendant quelques instants. « Les compétences, les actions peuvent sembler contradictoires. Mais la force derrière les deux positions est la même. Il prend soin des personnes qu'il aime. Si ça veut dire cuisiner, il apprend à cuisiner. Si ça veut dire ne dire à personne qu'il se fait harceler parce qu'il s'inquiète de la carrière de son père, il se tait. Si ça veut dire apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir sur l'asthme et toujours avoir un inhalateur de secours pour être certain que Scott va bien, alors il fait ça. Et si ça veut dire apprendre à être la Main Gauche pour que sa meute soit en sécurité... Tout cela vient du même endroit. »

« Je suppose que ça a du sens. » Dit Talia, puis elle ajoute pensivement : « Peut-être que si je le traite davantage comme une Main Gauche que comme un Cordon Bleu, ça ira mieux. »

Cela éveille la curiosité du shérif. « Vous traitez chaque position d'une manière différente ? »

« Eh bien, pas vraiment. » Explique Talia. « C'est plus que... à partir d'une position dans la meute, même dans les autres meutes, d'ailleurs, on peut deviner certaines choses sur la personnalité des gens qui aident à savoir comment se comporter. Vous disiez que Stiles est naturellement curieux, et c'est un trait de caractère davantage propre à une Main Gauche qu'à un Cordon Bleu. Mais Stiles étant humain, et né en dehors de la meute... Il ne trouve pas sa place exactement comme les autres loups le font. Il est un peu de tout. Ce qui explique probablement pourquoi je ne suis jamais sûre de son comportement d'un jour sur l'autre. »

« _Il_ n'est jamais sûr de comment il agira non plus. Vous savez ce qu'il a demandé, pour son treizième anniversaire ? Un meuble de rangement. » Tom fait un signe de main vers les classeurs à tiroir derrière Talia. « Parce qu'il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir garder ses recherches claires et organisées. Un jour, c'est les dinosaures. Le lendemain, la mythologie nordique. Une semaine plus tard, les dysfonctionnements érectiles. Je pense que beaucoup de choses chez Stiles sont comme ça. Son cerveau est toujours en marche, donc personne n'est vraiment sûr de ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, ni quelles seront ses conclusions le temps où il refera surface pour respirer un peu. »

« Il rend les choses intéressantes, en tout cas. » Acquiesce Talia.

« S'il y a un jour un moment terne, je recommande de lui apporter tout de suite une aide médicale. »

Talia rit. « Je garderai ça à l'esprit. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, c'est tout pour moi ! On se revoit le 20 !


	20. Chapter 20

Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews ^^'' J'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment un manquement à ma fonction d'auteur, vous êtes quand même super importants pour l'histoire et pour moi, mais je n'ai toujours pas eu assez de temps pour moi pour pouvoir m'y consacrer cette semaine :/ Mais mes invités sont partis (ma sœur me manque déjà!) et ça va être un peu plus calme pour le reste de la semaine, avant que je reprenne le boulot lundi. Et ça, ça va, c'est calme aussi x) Donc je vous promets de répondre à partir de maintenant.

En tout cas, je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes toujours vraiment super et je n'en serais pas là sans vous. Je n'en serais pas là non plus sans Bruniblondi et Orange Sanguine, que je remercie aussi

Et bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek travaille tellement vite qu'il a fini une heure avant de devoir aller chercher Stiles. Son patron le laisse quand même partir parce que « Ton enjouement fait peur à tes collègues. »

« Juste pour ça, j'amènerai Stiles dans la semaine pour qu'il rencontre tout le monde. » Dit Derek. C'est à moitié une menace, à moitié une promesse. Son patron lui fait juste un signe de la main. Derek décide de rentrer prendre une douche avant d'aller chercher Stiles. Il est tout transpirant et assez dégoûtant après sa journée de travail. Laura est à la maison avec les enfants, mais il n'y a personne d'autre, et elle laisse Derek s'en tirer avec un minimum de taquineries. Un dernier arrêt rapide pour s'acheter un nouveau téléphone, afin qu'il puisse donner son actuel à Stiles, et Derek gare la Camaro juste devant l'école quand la dernière sonnerie retentit.

Cette fois, c'est le côté conducteur qui est le plus proche du bâtiment, mais il sort quand même, ferme la porte et attend. Il s'appuie contre le pare-chocs de la voiture, juste à côté du rétroviseur et croise les bras sur la poitrine. Quelques moments plus tard, une marée d'adolescent surgit des portes du lycée. Plusieurs d'entre eux fixent le loup-garou, certains plus furtivement que d'autres. Il garde les yeux sur la porte et ne rencontre le regard de personne. Puis Stiles sort et son visage s'éclaircit d'un grand sourire. Il fait coucou vigoureusement, _dramatiquement_ même et descend les marches pour se jeter littéralement dans les bras de Derek.

Derek le rattrape, bien sûr, et l'enlace étroitement. Il paye assez attention aux alentours pour remarquer Scott qui suit Stiles d'un pas plus tranquille, et lui fait un geste de la main. « Tout s'est passé comme tu voulais ? » Demande-t-il à Stiles.

« Mon pote, je ne sais _même pas !_ » Dit Stiles joyeusement. « J'ai passé _toute la journée_ à penser à t'embrasser dans ta Camaro. Si on m'avait cassé la figure, je m'en serais même pas rendu compte ! »

« Tout s'est passé comme il le voulait. » Dit Scott avant de secouer la tête. « Amusez-vous bien tous les deux. Je rentre à la maison. Allison est... Il ne m'écoute même pas. »

« Nope. » Acquiesce Stiles en enfouissant son nez dans l'épaule de Derek. Il enroule ensuite ses jambes autour de la taille du loup-garou, ses pieds ne touchent même plus le sol.

« Scott. » Appelle Derek. Scott lance un regard par-dessus son épaule. « Merci. Pour, euh, tu sais. »

Scott sourit. « C'est quand tu veux, mec aux écureuils. »

Derek lui grogne dessus pour rire. Puis il passe une main sous la cuisse de Stiles et l'autre dans son dos, se disant vaguement que c'est en train de devenir une de leurs positions préférées. Puis il enfouit lui aussi son nez dans le creux de la nuque de Stiles. Après quelques minutes, il dit. « On ne peut aller nulle part si tu t'accroches à moi comme une bernicle. » Malgré ces paroles, il ne fait aucun effort pour déloger Stiles de sa position.

« Exact. » Dit Stiles en mordillant l'oreille de Derek d'une manière qui lui fait des choses incroyables.

Il est sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre quand une fille passe et dit en gloussant : « Tu y vas un peu fort, tu ne crois pas, Stilinski ? »

Derek a un petit reniflement dédaigneux et la juge avec ses sourcils. « Si tu viens profiter du spectacle, tu devrais nous payer, chérie. »

« Ignore-la, elle est dégoûtée parce que son chéri en a une plus petite que toi. » Dit Stiles, et la fille renifle avant de partir.

« Est-ce que tu surveilles régulièrement les pénis locaux pour comparaison ? » demande Derek.

« Non, et je n'ai pas encore vu le tien, mais c'est la rumeur du jour. » Stiles devient fatigué de se pendre à Derek et repose les pieds par terre. « Je suspecte Peter d'avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Mais comment sait-il à quoi ressemble la queue de son copain, je ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Il vaut mieux l'ignorer. Peter semblait assez joyeux à propos de certaines choses. » Derek laisse Stiles reprendre une position debout, mais ne le laisse pas s'écarter.

« Oh, et j'ai un nouveau prof d'histoire. » Stiles fronce légèrement les sourcils. « Je suis à peu près certain que ta mère a littéralement chassé mon ancien de la ville. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'a fait ton ancien ? Je veux dire, de pire que les autres ? » Demande Derek curieusement, bien qu'il n'espère pas vraiment une réponse.

Stiles rougit et passe une main sur l'arrière de sa tête. « Disons juste que, euh, il y a eu une blague destinée à m'humilier vicieusement pour mon anniversaire et au lieu de faire arrêter ça ou au moins d'essayer de calmer tous les enfoirés qui étaient avec moi en classe ce jour-là, il a juste ri lui aussi. »

Derek lui embrasse le front. « Eh bien... Quitter la ville ou affronter ma mère... Je sais ce que j'aurais choisi. »

« Sans dec' ? Par contre, j'ai remarqué qu'on est pas encore en train de s'embrasser dans ta voiture, il se passe quoi là ? »

« Nous étions en train d'avoir une conversation. » Répond Derek, amusé. « J'espère que ça va encore se produire de temps en temps. » Mais il laisse Stiles partir et bouge pour aller dans la voiture.

Stiles s'installe dans le siège passager. « Okay, donc, je sais où sont tous les bons coins. Papa avait l'habitude de m'emmener avec lui de temps en temps. Tu sais, quand ma mère est morte et que j'étais trop jeune pour rester seul à la maison et des fois, j'avais des crises de panique ou je faisais des crises quand il essayait de me laisser chez Scott. Et puis, il détestait le père de Scott, c'était un enfoiré. Donc il allongeait juste mon jus de fruit avec du NyQuil – Je plaisante, je plaisante – et il m'emmenait dans sa voiture avec lui. »

« Alors tu veux m'emmener dans tous les coins que ton père connaît et saura où chercher ? » Derek semble dubitatif.

Stiles roule les yeux. « Calmos... Tu sais rien du tout sur ce genre de choses, hein ? Personne ne va chercher _maintenant._ On est au milieu de la journée. »

« Non, je ne connais pas ce genre de choses. » Derek lève les yeux au ciel et regarde l'heure. « On a combien de temps exactement ? »

« Avant qu'un flic ne commence à regarder dans les coins ? Environ six heures. Mais je doute qu'on s'embrasse aussi longtemps. Je veux dire, pas sans aller plus loin. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Les doigts de Stiles tapotent sa cuisse avec intention.

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. » Dit Derek, son ton ferme et résolu. « On devra juste essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire quand on en aura marre de ne pas aller plus loin. Alors. Par où ? »

« Je suis à peu près certain que je sais ce que je vais faire. » Dit Stiles en lui faisant une grimace. « Mais, d'accord, sois comme ça. Prends Lincoln jusqu'à après la seizième. Au fait, tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » Demande Derek en lui jetant un coup d'œil en prenant la direction indiquée.

« Jackson s'est fait arrêter ! » Stiles lui lance un regard en coin et ajoute : « Jackson, c'est celui qui m'a cassé la figure, avec l'aide de quelques copains. »

Derek essaie de ne pas sourire. C'est impossible. « La dernière fois qu'on a parlé de ça, tu ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. »

« Eh bien en fait, » dit Stiles en mettant ses pieds sur le tableau de bord, ce qui lui vaut un grognement. « C'était ma parole contre la leur, okay ? Et avec Harris pour les couvrir, personne ne m'aurait cru si Jackson avait dit que c'est moi qui a commencé, bla bla bla, et le père de Jackson est procureur général donc ça complique les choses. Mais un truc bizarre est arrivé aujourd'hui – le meilleur ami de Jackson, Danny, est allé au commissariat, a demandé à parler à mon père et lui a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé, et il a dit comme moi. »

« Intéressant. » Dit Derek. « Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Apparemment, » dit Stiles avec joie « et c'est une citation directe, 'Peter dit que j'ai besoin de me trouver de meilleurs amis.' »

« Oh Seigneur. » Dit Derek et il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. « Alors oncle Peter a 'persuadé' Danny de faire une déposition ? »

« Il paraîtrait. » Dit Stiles. « Et comme Harris a dû jurer qu'il n'avait _pas_ été témoin de l'incident parce que sinon ta mère l'aurait fait virer, réprimander et l'aurait même empêché de continuer à enseigner, eh bien il ne peut pas abonder dans le sens de Jackson. Donc... On gagne ! Jackson a été reconnu coupable d'agression et destruction de propriété. Et quand son père a essayé de faire un scandale, mon père l'a calmé parce que, tu vois, j'ai... Tout documenté. Chaque fois qu'ils me faisaient assez mal pour laisser des bleus. » Stiles jette un regard en coin à Derek qui grogne, mais ne proteste pas activement. « Et j'ai gardé des traces de chaque incident. Donc mon père a menacé d'accuser Jackson pour _toutes_ les fois où il m'a chahuté, et son père a cédé, parce que ça fait un peu trop de mauvaise publicité même pour lui, le fait que son fils n'a pas juste été impliqué dans une bagarre à l'école, mais qu'il a activement rendu misérable la vie d'un pauvre geek sans défense comme moi. Donc ils se sont mis d'accord sur le fait que charger Jackson des faits de vendredi était assez raisonnable et je pense que ce bon vieux procureur Whittemore songe à déménager à l'endroit où est mon ancien prof d'histoire. Enfin, pas que ça ait de l'importance. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demande Derek, parce que Stiles a manifestement très envie d'en parler.

« Eh bien, Jackson n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui. » Dit Stiles. « Mon père m'a appelé et m'a dit – c'est une information confidentielle, d'ailleurs – que quand il est allé arrêter Jackson, il était _sous son lit_ et il s'est basiquement jeté sur mon père en le suppliant de le mettre en prison, là où Peter ne serait pas capable de l'atteindre. »

Derek éclate de rire. « Ça... Ressemble à oncle Peter. » Dit-il. « Par où ? »

« A droite sur Old Coundry Road. Donc, voilà. Jackson ne va probablement pas avoir plus qu'une amende et des travaux d'intérêts généraux, mais je pense qu'il ne va plus jamais me causer d'ennuis. Ou qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Et surtout pas des loups-garous, parce que Peter a dit à Jackson qu'il ne participerait _plus jamais_ à une Cérémonie de Recherche. Pour ne plus, je sais pas, polluer une meute avec sa présence et contaminer le processus entier. » Le sourire de Stiles est si large qu'il lui coupe presque le visage en deux. « Et je suis presque certain que Jackson a l'impression que, si jamais il ose se montrer à une Cérémonie, Peter _le trouvera_ et lui causera des dommages permanents, même si ça se passe dans soixante-dix ans et que Peter est mort et enterré. »

« C'est ce que j'aime chez mon oncle. » Dit Derek. « Il a ses manières avec les gens. »

« Tourne à droite et suis la rivière. » Dit Stiles. « On arrive dans à peu près dix minutes. Donc oui, bonne journée. » Il se relaxe dans son siège. « Très, très bonne journée. »

Derek se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Eh bien. » Dit-il. « Voyons ce que l'on peut faire pour la rendre encore meilleure. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles se rend compte le matin suivant en allant à l'école qu'il est censé rencontrer Kate à la bibliothèque après l'école, et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Une grande part de lui lui dit de ne pas y aller. Le spectacle est terminé.

Mais l'est-il vraiment ?

Kate ne va pas à l'école. Elle a peut-être des espions qui lui rapportent des informations, mais elle n'a pas le tableau au complet. Stiles ne sait pas vraiment s'il peut lui cacher ces infos, mais il pense que ça peut valoir le coup d'essayer. Il ne sait toujours pas ce que Kate lui veut. Mais il soupçonne que, s'il l'envoie balader, elle essaiera avec quelqu'un d'autre. S'il réussit à garder sa confiance, il pourra peut-être trouver ce qu'elle manigance.

Alors il dit à Derek qu'il doit rester à l'école après les cours, ce qui est bien parce que Derek a vraiment un boulot qu'il aimerait garder. Il a aussi fait beaucoup de courses ce week-end donc, tant qu'il rentre à la maison Hale à quatre heures pour commencer le repas, tout va bien.

Il lui vient à l'esprit que mentir à ce propos n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Mais il ne sait pas comment amener le sujet avec Derek. Il n'a aucune preuve que Kate manigance quelque chose, il n'a que ses suspicions. Il a peur, s'il va voir quelqu'un d'autre, de ne pas être écouté. Après un débat intérieur, il décide que, s'il n'a toujours aucune preuve de manigances de sa part avant la fin de l'année, il coupera le contact avec elle. Ça serait presque impossible pendant l'été de toute façon. Et _aussitôt_ qu'il a une preuve, il ira voir Derek.

Kate arrive alors qu'il l'attend depuis quelques minutes, qu'il a passées à réfléchir en silence à ce qu'il va lui dire. Kate écarquille les yeux quand elle le voit. Stiles est presque certain qu'elle joue la comédie. « Oh, mon chou, qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? »

Stiles lui raconte que ses camarades d'école l'ont chahuté un peu trop fort. Il feint la frustration, fait semblant d'être contrarié, fait les cent pas. « Derek ne m'a pas _quitté_ des yeux après ça. » Se plaint-il, la voix tremblante. « J'ai dû passer le week-end entier chez lui et c'était... C'était vraiment bizarre et pénible. Et puis ils m'ont fait signer ce, ce contrat. » Il la regarde d'un air désespéré. « Je suis foutu maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre ! Talia était là et elle était juste en train de me _fixer_ tout le temps, je ne pouvais pas dire non, elle m'aurait étripé ! »

« Mon cœur, tout va bien. » Dit Kate en lui caressant la joue. Il résiste à l'envie de s'écarter. « Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un moyen d'annuler le contrat. Tu es encore mineur. »

« Mais mon père l'a signé aussi. » Dit Stiles. « Il pense qu'ils vont me protéger des autres enfants. »

« Oui, mais quand tu auras dix-huit ans, il y aura un nouveau contrat. » Répond Kate. « Celui-là ne sera plus valide. »

« Oh. » Stiles soupire de – faux – soulagement. « Okay, c'est... C'est bien, mais... Mais maintenant Derek pense qu'il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut de moi, il est _tout le temps_ sur mon dos et bon, j'arrive à le repousser pour le moment, mais je sais pas encore pour combien de temps. »

Kate lui prend les mains, les serrant doucement. « Stiles. » Dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. « Tu vas bientôt arriver à un point où tu devras te demander jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Il va vouloir des choses avec toi. Des choses que je ne serais pas vraiment à l'aise de lui donner si j'étais à ta place. Ces... _animaux_... » ses lèvres se retroussent. « Font beaucoup de choses dépravées. »

Stiles laisse sa respiration se couper et essaie très, _très_ fort de ne pas penser aux quarante-cinq minutes qu'il a passées à embrasser Derek dans sa Camaro le jour précédent. Ça a facilement été les quarante-cinq meilleures minutes de sa vie, même si elles se sont terminées avec lui se masturbant dans les toilettes d'un restaurant routier. « Je... Je ne sais pas, Kate, je n'ai plus envie de faire ça. »

« Mais on se rapproche tellement ! » Répond Kate, les yeux brillants. « Ils t'ont accepté dans la _meute,_ Stiles. Ils te laissent faire leur nourriture. Ils te font _confiance_. »

« Et alors ? » Demande Stiles, frustré. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, les empoisonner ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'écrie Kate. Mais elle réfute ça bien trop vite, et l'étincelle dans ses yeux la trahit. Stiles se recule involontairement. « Oh, allez, Stiles ! Tu penses vraiment que je ferais ça ? »

« Non. » Dit Stiles en essayant d'infuser de la conviction dans son ton.

« Tout ce que je veux que tu fasses, c'est me dire les trucs qu'ils font. À qui ils parlent, les affaires sur lesquelles travaille Talia, les sujets que suit Aaron. Ils parlent de ça à table, non ? »

Non. Pas parce qu'ils ne font pas confiance, en tout cas Stiles ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça. Mais c'est pour les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles sont père ne parle jamais de ses affaires au dîner. Il est allé au travail toute la journée, et il est fatigué de ça en rentrant. Mais il manœuvre avec précaution pour que Kate pense le contraire parce qu'il veut savoir par quel genre d'informations elle est intéressée. Alors il acquiesce. « Oui, et ils font un grand barbecue le week-end des vacances. Quelques-uns des clients de Talia vont être là. »

« Génial ! » Dit Kate. « Fais tout ce que tu peux pour en apprendre plus sur eux, d'accord ? »

« Je ne comprends pas comment ça va m'aider. » Dit Stiles, le visage empli de frustration. « Et maintenant tu suggères que je laisse Derek... » Il a un faux frisson. « Je ne veux pas avoir à baiser avec lui pour qu'il me fasse confiance. Je veux... » Il la regarde, fait de son mieux pour lui faire les yeux doux.

« Oh, mon cœur... » Kate lui touche l'épaule, la frictionne légèrement. « Je sais. Mais tu peux le faire ? Pour moi ? »

Stiles déglutit et acquiesce. « Il... Il aime faire des trucs en public. Je vais devoir... Je ne veux pas que tu penses... »

« Tout va bien. » Dit-elle en faisant courir ses doigts le long de sa pommette. « Je sais. Je sais que tu ne veux pas. Ce sera notre petit secret, okay ? Juste toi et moi. »

Il la regarde avec des yeux adorateurs. « Okay. » Dit-il, la respiration hésitante, puis « Oui, d'accord. Je vais le faire. Pour toi. »

Elle lui sourit avant de partir. Stiles rentre directement à la maison et se douche trois fois avant de se résoudre à aller chez les Hale.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le week-end suivant est le Jour de Commémoration et la famille de Derek organise un 'barbecue sans le barbecue', dit Derek à Stiles. « On fait juste de la nourriture de pique-nique à la place. » Explique-t-il, ce qui rend Stiles perplexe. C'est Cora qui laisse échapper que personne de la famille ne supporte vraiment l'odeur de viande en train de cuire, et Derek la hait.

« On peut toujours commander dans un restaurant ou quelque chose comme ça. » Dit-elle « Mais l'odeur de la viande quand elle est en train de cuire, uhg. » Elle a un petit frisson. « En plus, aucun de nous n'aime être aux alentours d'une flamme, mais les trucs grillés sur un barbecue électrique, c'est pas pareil donc... Ouaip. Sandwiches et salade de pomme de terre. »

Ça semble normal mais un peu triste pour Stiles, mais Cora lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter de ça, ils ont l'habitude. Derek lui dit d'amener son père, et peut-être d'inviter deux ou trois amis. « C'est une fête, certains clients de maman seront là, et des amis de papa du boulot, et cetera. » Dit il. Stiles acquiesce et demande à Scott et Allison s'ils veulent venir. Scott veut définitivement venir. Le père d'Allison fait un scandale prévisible à l'idée que sa fille assiste à un barbecue organisé par des loups-garous. Allison lui dit d'aller faire une longue balade le long d'une jetée, alors son père la punit et lui interdit de quitter sa chambre. Allison sort par la fenêtre et Scott passe la chercher.

Stiles passe la matinée entière devant le barbecue. Il fait griller des côtes et des steaks, les enroule d'aluminium et les met au four, qui est à la plus basse température. « Ce n'est pas un barbecue sans barbecue. » Dit-il à Scott quand il arrive avec Allison et lui demande ce qu'il fait. La mère de Scott est là aussi, Tom l'a invitée. Pas pour un _rendez-vous_ , clarifie-t-il rapidement quand Stiles lui demande. Juste en tant qu'ami. Ce qui va bien à Stiles. Il sait que son père se sent seul maintenant qu'il est si peu à la maison.

Quand ils arrivent, la fête bat son plein. Il fait un peu nuageux, mais ça reste une belle journée. À l'odeur, il risque de pleuvoir plus tard. Il y a au moins cinquante personnes assemblées dans la large clairière qui entoure la maison et Stiles est content d'avoir fait autant de viande. Son père lui a demandé deux fois s'il avait besoin d'en faire autant, mais Stiles a préféré être prudent. Apparemment, il a bien fait.

Derek l'entend approcher, ou peut-être le sent-il juste, et il lui saute dessus dès qu'il sort de la Jeep. Leur relation est encore tellement nouvelle et belle aux yeux de Stiles qu'il fait juste de petits bruits de contentement alors que Derek le cloue contre la porte de sa voiture et applique son odeur partout sur lui. « Bonjour à toi aussi ! » Dit Stiles, et Derek l'embrasse. « Tu as un bon timing, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à porter tout ce que j'ai emmené. »

« Tu as emmené quoi ? » Demande Derek avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« De la nourriture, voyons ! » Répond Stiles. Il passe à l'arrière de la Jeep pour en sortir une boite remplie de petits paquets emballés dans de l'aluminium. « Ça devrait être encore tiède, si ce n'est pas chaud. »

Derek regarde en dessous de l'aluminium et relève brusquement la tête. « Barbecue ? »

« On ne peut pas appeler ça un barbecue s'il n'y a pas de barbecue, non ? » Dit Stiles en sortant une seconde boite. « Mais Cora a dit que vous n'aimiez pas l'odeur de la viande en train de griller, donc j'ai tout apporté chez moi et je m'en suis occupé là-bas. J'espère qu'il y en aura assez. Je pensais bien qu'il y aurait quelques personnes extérieures à la meute, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant. »

Derek se contente de le fixer une minute avant de secouer un peu la tête. « Tu es incroyable. »

« Tu ferais mieux d'y croire ! » Répond Stiles sans aucun des commentaires dégradants qui auraient suivi i peine quelques mois. Mais ils ne peuvent ajouter quoi que ce soit parce que tous les loups peuvent sentir la viande et ils viennent voir ce qui se passe. Les yeux de Cora s'illuminent et Laura devient un peu larmoyante quand elle voit la viande grillée. Ils dressent rapidement quelques tables pour que Stiles puisse tout installer. Aaron va chercher de nouvelles assiettes, serviettes et d'autres couverts. Il y a quelques introductions rapides, mais tout le monde est pressé de pouvoir mordre à pleines dents dans la viande.

« Eh bien, ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas _vu_ de côtes ? » Scott demande, un peu sceptique, quand il voit Cora planter férocement les dents dans l'une d'elles.

« Je ne me souviens même pas ! » Dit-elle joyeusement, la sauce barbecue coulant sur son menton.

Les gens commencent à s'éloigner avec leurs assiettes maintenant, et Stiles finit assis sur les genoux de Derek, tous deux grignotant leurs côtes sans aucun complexe. Scott et Allison sont assis à côté de lui et Cora est perchée sur les premières branches d'un arbre. Tom et Mélissa sont partis discuter avec Jonathan et Laura.

« Tu as toujours du mal à l'école ? » Demande Cora la bouche pleine.

« Tout le monde m'évite maintenant. » Répond Stiles. Ça ne semble pas le déranger le moins du monde. « Tout le monde prétend que je n'existe pas. Je crois qu'ils pensent que ça va me bouleverser. » Il hausse les épaules. « Franchement, je suis bien plus heureux comme ça. »

« Ton école est détraquée. »

Scott hausse les épaules. « Je crois qu'ils ont juste trop mis la Cérémonie de Recherche sur un piédestal. Je veux dire, quand j'y étais, j'ai rencontré quelques loups-garous, j'ai un peu discuté avec eux, mais j'ai passé presque tout mon temps à parler avec Allison. Tout le monde m'a pris pour un dingue. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Cora en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien parce que c'est un jour pour, vous savez, essayer de s'attirer un compagnon loup-garou. »

« Mais non. » Répond Cora. « C'est un jour pour rencontrer son compagnon, _qui qu'il soit_. Je veux dire, la raison pour laquelle la Cérémonie se passe le jour d'Imbolc, c'est pour ce que ça symbolise. De nouveaux départs. Deux personnes qui se rencontrent pendant Imbolc sont supposées avoir une relation bénie. On s'en fout que ce soit un humain, un loup-garou ou un chupacabra. » Vu que tout le monde, mis à part Derek, la regarde d'un air ahuri, elle dit « Vous allez voir. Hey, maman ? » Elle fait un geste en direction de sa mère, qui est en train de discuter avec un invité.

Stiles bouge un peu, et Derek peut sentir son anxiété s'élever. Il frotte paresseusement une main dans le dos de Stiles alors que Talia lance un regard dans leur direction et lève une main pour leur signifier qu'elle arrive dans quelques minutes. « La Cérémonie de Recherche... Est très importante pour ma mère. » Dit Derek. « Je veux dire, elle pense que c'est un jour saint. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré mon père. »

« Ça explique probablement beaucoup sa réaction à ma vue. » Dit Stiles et Derek hoche légèrement la tête.

Talia les rejoint un instant plus tard et se concentre sur Stiles. « Merci d'avoir cuisiné aujourd'hui, Stiles. » Dit-elle. « C'était vraiment prévenant de ta part. »

« Aucun souci. » Répond Stiles bien qu'il dise en réalité « au'un 'ou'i » parce qu'il a pris une grosse bouchée de viande juste avant qu'elle arrive pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

Cora secoue la tête et dit. « Maman, voici le meilleur ami de Stiles, Scott, et sa petite-amie Allison. Ils se sont rencontrés à la Cérémonie cette année. »

Le regard de Talia passe de l'indifférence polie à un intérêt sincère, et elle sourit aux deux adolescents. « Vous êtes vraiment chanceux. » Dit-elle. « Je suis certaine que vous vous rendrez mutuellement très heureux. »

« Enfin, vous savez, sans aucune pression. » Marmonne Stiles, la bouche toujours pleine. Fort heureusement, Talia ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit. Elle discute avec eux pendant quelques minutes et retourne saluer d'autres personnes. « Mon pote, y a-t-il quelqu'un que ta mère n'aime pas plus que moi ? »

« Ton ancien prof d'histoire. » Répond Derek. En partie parce que c'est vrai, et en partie pour rappeler à Stiles que Talia a pris sa défense quand ça comptait.

Stiles laisse échapper un reniflement. « Vrai. » Il se relève. « Je vais aller en rechercher, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Oui, une limonade ? » Dit Derek et Stiles trottine en direction des buffets. Il est heureux de constater qu'il reste encore de la viande, il en a manifestement fait assez, peut-être même trop. Ce qui prouve qu'il faut toujours être préparé. Il fait une pause pour saluer Laura et se plaindre de ses courbatures après leur dernière leçon avant de retourner vers les autres.

Il arrive juste à temps pour entendre la fin de la phrase de Scott. « - il va adorer, crois-moi. »

« Je vais adorer quoi ? » Demande Stiles en se remettant sur les genoux de Derek.

« C'est une surprise. » Répond Derek en passant une main le long de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles. Puis, il dit : « A moins que tu n'aimes pas les surprises, et dans ce cas je - »

« Nan, tout va bien. Et si Scott dit que je vais adorer, je vais adorer. » Dit Stiles en cognant son poing contre celui de Scott. Scott lui fait un sourire ce qui lui assure qu'il va, en effet, totalement adorer ce que Derek a en tête.

« Vous voulez jouer un peu au Frisbee ? » Demande Allison quand ils ont fini de manger.

« Est-ce que tu aimes me voir échouer ? » Répond Scott.

« Oui. C'est adorable. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Jouons au Frisbee, alors ! » Stiles émet un ricanement.

Stiles et Derek sont placés chacun à un bout du cercle puisque sinon, ils seront trop occupés à se faire les yeux doux pour vraiment jouer, et Scott se révèle être bien meilleur pour lancer que pour rattraper. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils passent un bon moment. Une forte brise se lève au milieu de la partie, ce qui rend les choses intéressantes. Stiles est totalement nul pour viser et blâme le vent. Allison, bien évidemment, est très douée. « Comment quelqu'un peut-être aussi bon avec un foutu _Frisbee_? » Se plaint-il, et la jeune fille se contente de rire.

Stiles loupe le Frisbee et se détourne pour voir jusqu'où le disque est allé. Il sursaute violemment quand il voit Peter debout juste derrière lui, le Frisbee à la main. « Seigneur, je vais finir par te mettre une clochette autour du cou ! » Dit-il. « Tu as pu goûter les steaks, Oncle P ? »

Peter secoue la tête. Son regard est un peu distant et il utilise sa main droite pour faire tourner son alliance autour de son doigt. « Je n'avais pas faim. »

« Oh. » Dit Stiles, incertain de quoi ajouter. Derek, remarquant la tension dans ses épaules, s'approche. Les autres aussi, puisqu'ils présument que le jeu est mis en pause pour le moment. Stiles reprend le Frisbee, avant de demander : « Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Tu devrais être dans mon équipe, pour équilibrer ma nullité. »

Peter secoue de nouveau la tête. « Non. » Il fronce les sourcils. « Quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Comment ça ? » Demande Stiles, et Peter se contente de secouer encore la tête. « Oh, euh, tu n'as pas encore rencontré Scott. C'est mon meilleur ami. Et voici sa petite amie, Allison. »

« Enchantée de vous - » commence à dire Allison, mais Peter gronde.

« Elle ne peut pas être ici ! » Dit-il, les yeux brillant d'un bleu glacé.

« Peter, que - » commence Stiles, et Derek est déjà en train de s'avancer, prêt à se mettre entre Peter et les autres. Chaque muscle de son dos et de ses épaules est contracté sous la tension.

« Elle ne peut pas être là, c'est une ennemie ! » Dit Peter et il commence à se transformer, ses dents s'allongent mais Talia intervient. Elle bouge plus vite que l'œil peut suivre ça ressemble à de la _fumée_ pour Stiles, la manière dont elle devient floue sous la vitesse. Puis Peter est au sol avec un bras derrière le dos, le bleu s'évanouissant de ses yeux. Derek a un bras autour des épaules de Stiles et essaie d'éloigner leur groupe. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Stiles essaie d'offrir des explications à une Allison très confuse, Cora trottine vers eux.

« Ouais, euh, tout va bien. » Dit-elle. « Papa est en train d'emmener Peter... euh, ailleurs. Je ne sais pas où. Il l'éloigne juste d'ici. » Elle ajoute pour Allison. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je veux dire, il ne m'a rien fait. » Répond la jeune fille.

« Eh bien, la plupart des gens serait en train de flipper après avoir vu quelque chose comme ça. » Remarque Cora.

« Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens. » Scott lui envoie un regard de dévotion absolue. Stiles aussi, d'ailleurs. « Allez, retournons à la fête. On n'a pas encore eu de dessert. »

Ils retournent dans le jardin et prennent du brownie et du thé glacé, mais Stiles s'éloigne du groupe à la recherche de Talia. C'est la première fois qu'il commence une conversation avec elle, ou qu'il lui parle volontairement. Il déglutit et dit : « Euh, Mme Hale ? Est-ce que Peter va bien ? »

Talia le regarde avec lassitude et dit : « Peter ne va jamais bien, Stiles. Certains jours sont juste mieux que d'autres. Aaron saura le calmer. »

« C'est juste que... Je me soucie de lui. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais. » Talia se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Parfois, je me dis que – J'aurais aimé le laisser - » Sa voix se casse un peu et Stiles réalise avec surprise que Talia est en train de se confier à lui. De baisser sa garde. « Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne pouvais pas. C'est mon frère. Et maintenant, il doit vivre avec ma décision de le garder en vie. Et moi aussi. »

Stiles n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il doit dire et sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme sans un son pendant un moment avant que Talia ne se reprenne.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle. « Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça comme ça. Excuse-moi. » Ajoute-t-elle et retourne dans la foule. Stiles pense à la suivre, mais peut-être a-t-il assez poussé pour aujourd'hui. Il retourne vers les autres, où Derek le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet. Stiles secoue un peu la tête.

La fête se termine aux alentours de seize heures quand les nuages apportent un orage. Stiles décide de rentrer à la maison parce qu'il doit encore faire ses devoirs. Il monte dans la Jeep avec Allison et Scott. Son humeur un peu mélancolique semble les affecter et le retour est calme. Quand ils arrivent devant chez Allison, Scott demande. « Ça va aller pour rentrer ? »

« Ça va bien se passer. » répond-elle avec un sourire effronté. Elle se penche dans son siège pour embrasser Scott sur la joue. L'odeur de son parfum remonte aux narines de Stiles. Du lilas.

« Bon sang ! » Dit-il doucement alors qu'Allison referme la porte derrière elle.

« Quoi ? » Demande Scott.

Stiles se tourne vers lui plus vivement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. « Allison porte toujours le même parfum ? »

« Quoi ? » Répète Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce parfum, au lilas. Est-ce qu'elle le porte tout le temps ? Allez, dis-moi pas que tu l'as pas sentie ou que tu n'as pas remarqué son parfum ? »

« Non, euh, pas celui-là. » Dit Scott. « C'est son préféré, elle le porte pour les occasions spéciales. C'est super cher, j'ai regardé parce que je voulais lui offrir pour nos trois mois – arrête de vomir, je te vois – donc parfois, elle l'emprunte à sa tante. »

« Bien évidemment ! » Dit Stiles.

« C'est important ? » Demande Scott et quand Stiles se contente de hocher la tête, trop stupéfait pour pouvoir parler, il continue. « Eh, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire que Peter avait raison. » Répond Stiles. « L'incendie des Hale n'était pas un accident. Et je crois que je sais qui a fait ça. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tadaaaam ! Les choses avancent ! Il faut bien, vous allez me dire, il ne reste que neuf chapitres ^^' On se retrouve le 27 avril pour savoir la suite !


	21. Chapter 21

Vous avez failli ne pas avoir de chapitre ! J'ai envoyé le 23 à ma béta et elle voulait faire de la rétention de chapitre jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de traduire la suite, vous vous rendez compte ? XD Heureusement, elle s'est ravisée, sinon vous auriez eu un chapitre qui n'était pas corrigé aujourd'hui. Parce que oui, je voulais pas vous priver du coup vous auriez eu le chapitre dans sa version moche x)

En tout cas, je remercie encore et toujours mes chers lecteurs anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. Merci aussi à Bruniblondi et Orange Sanguine, comme toujours ! Sans elles, cette traduction ne serait pas aussi avancée et, par conséquent, le rythme de publication n'aurait pas été aussi fluide x)

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles sait que certaines personnes craquent sous la pression d'être ignorées à l'école, mais pas lui. En fait, il adore ça. Les gens ne le _regardent_ même pas. S'il essaie de commencer une conversation avec quelqu'un – ce qu'il fait de temps en temps pour voir le regard qu'ils lui lancent – ils le fixent avant de s'enfuir rapidement.

Ses profs font ça aussi, à l'exception de Miss Schiffer, sa prof de maths. Enfin, et Finstock aussi, mais son heure de sport a officiellement été transformée en heure d'étude, qu'il passe à la bibliothèque. Il lève la main en classe, mais ne se fait jamais interroger. Quand il rend ses devoirs, ça se passe sans un mot.

La seule personne qui semble dérangée par tout ça, c'est Danny, qui s'est retrouvé lui aussi traité de la même manière. Jackson n'est toujours pas revenu à l'école Stiles entend des rumeurs comme quoi il va échouer à la fin de l'année et se faire transférer à l'autre école normale pendant l'été. De ce que peut dire Stiles, ce n'est pas du tout nécessaire. Son père et Derek ont tous les deux fortement insinué qu'ils veulent le transférer dans l'école de Cora pour son année de première. Il ne se prononce pas sur le sujet. Comme il est membre de la meute, il peut aller à l'école surnaturelle même s'il n'est pas lui-même une créature surnaturelle, mais Scott ne peut pas. Et il ne veut pas laisser Scott derrière lui. Alors il n'en discute pas pour le moment.

C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'il aimerait mieux s'entendre avec Talia. Il est presque sûr qu'elle pourrait arranger le transfert de Scott aussi, mais il ne sait pas comment lui demander. Pour être honnête, si Stiles avait voix au chapitre, il adorerait intégrer Scott à la meute. Scott est son frère, d'abord, et puis Stiles est fatigué de toutes ces nuits d'hiver passées aux urgences pendant que son ami essaie d'inspirer assez d'air pour rester en vie. Il est presque sûr que la morsure améliorerait au moins son asthme, et le soignerait peut-être même. Mais il ne sait pas comment demander ça à Talia non plus.

Dans tous les cas, Stiles a formé une amitié hésitante avec Danny, en partie pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en veut pas et en partie parce que Danny a du mal à encaisser le fait d'être totalement ignoré. N'ayant jamais été populaire, Stiles arrive facilement à gérer ça. Mais Danny a toujours été quelqu'un de très social, il est au-dessus de populaire, c'est le mec que _tout le monde_ apprécie sincèrement.

« Ça leur passera. » Lui assure Stiles. « Laisse passer l'été et ils auront tout oublié. Une fois que la saison de lacrosse aura commencé, tu feras quelques arrêts spectaculaires et tu seras de nouveau adulé. »

« J'espère. » Répond Danny en soupirant. « Je veux dire, je… mérite quand même un peu ça. »

« Il y a différentes sortes de courage. » Dit Stiles. « Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis, mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. »

Danny fronce les sourcils. « Ça me dit quelque chose. »

« Albus Dumbledore. » Répond Stiles en mordant dans une pomme, et Danny rit.

Il a maintenant des A dans toutes ses classes à l'exception de l'histoire, où il a un B. Il suppose que c'est à cause du papier qu'il a écrit qui comparait son prof à Hélène de Troie et qui disait basiquement que personne ne commencerait une guerre en son honneur. Même les profs extérieurs n'ont pas aimé cette comparaison, même si Stiles est sûr qu'ils ont trouvé ça hilarant. Il peut supporter un B en histoire. Ça fera un peu baisser sa moyenne, mais il ne veut de toute manière pas être major de promo. Ses notes sont encore assez bonnes pour lui permettre d'intégrer l'école qu'il veut.

De toute manière, il ne reste que deux semaines. Il va survivre. Il va aller bien.

C'est pourquoi son cœur bat la chamade quand l'interphone grésille en plein milieu de sa classe d'histoire et que la secrétaire dit qu'il y a une annonce. Son corps entier se tend, prêt à s'enfuir comme une antilope ayant senti le lion.

« Il a été porté à mon attention qu'une annonce a été faite, il n'y a pas très longtemps, pour Stiles Stilinski. Annonce qui a été faite sans sa permission, et qui détaillait ses sentiments à propos de moi, Derek Hale, et de mes attributs physiques. » C'est la voix de Derek dans le haut-parleur, forte et claire et tellement pleine de confiance. Stiles sent sa bouche s'ouvrir. Il porte son regard vers Scott, comme pour lui dire 'C'est quoi ce bordel, mec, tu lui as raconté quoi ?' et il voit Scott sourire à pleines dents. Ça, ça, c'est la surprise dont ils parlaient au barbecue. « Je voudrais rendre public moi aussi quelques-uns de mes sentiments, ainsi que mes opinions en réponse. Moi, Derek Hale, a _absolument_ envie de manger Stiles Stilinski tout cru. Je le veux entièrement, toutes les pièces de cette configuration actuelle hautement séduisante. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Stiles marmonne, tout rouge, mais il apprécie énormément la jalousie dans les regards que tout le monde lui lance.

« Je suis particulièrement attiré par ses longues, longes jambes » Continue Derek. « Ainsi que par sa bouche. À la fois quand il parle et quand il l'utilise pour d'autres choses, comme m'embrasser. Et puis, ai-je mentionné ses mains et ses doigts ? Parce que je pense que je dois le mentionner. Ses doigts, en particulier, sont totalement injustes. J'ai des fantasmes à propos de ses mains. Très détaillés. »

« Bon sang, mon pote ! » Lâche Scott et Stiles commence à rire de manière presque hystérique.

« Je voudrais en outre ajouter que, bien que je prévoie joyeusement de passer le reste de ma vie avec Stiles, je préférerais me poignarder le visage avec une fourchette que passer cinq minutes dans une pièce avec n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Sauf toi, Scott, t'es quelqu'un de bien. » Il y a une pause. « Et si l'un de vous doute que ce soit vraiment Derek Hale en train de parler, je serais dans le bureau principal pendant un moment. »

Le haut-parleur s'éteint. Tout le monde le regarde. Stiles saute sur ses pieds et dit : « Euh, M. Swanson, je dois y aller. Je, euh, je reviens tout de suite. » Et puis il file en dehors de la pièce sans attendre la permission. Il court presque dans le couloir jusqu'à l'office principale où Derek est, comme il l'avait dit, en train de lire un livre. Stiles ouvre la porte et dit : « Oh mon Dieu, tu es _fou_? Tu, tu es, je sors avec un taré ! »

Derek lève les yeux. Malgré ses paroles, Stiles sent la joie et les hormones, alors Derek fait un rictus en mettant un marque-page dans son livre avant de se lever pour rejoindre son compagnon. Le rictus se transforme alors en ce petit sourire qui n'est réservé qu'à Stiles. « Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai. » Dit-il avant de hausser les épaules et de tendre la main vers lui. « En plus, je ne pouvais pas laisser seulement Oncle Peter arranger la situation. » Il se calme un peu. « Je n'ai pas écouté l'enregistrement, par contre. C'est privé, et c'est à toi. »

« Alors comment tu as su quoi dire, oh mon Dieu, Peter l'a écouté » Dit Stiles. « Eh bien, d'accord, je ne vais plus jamais oser remettre les pieds chez toi… »

« À cause de Peter ? Tu sais qu'il viendra juste te trouver. »

« Ugh, tu as raison. Je l'adore, mais c'est vraiment un mec chelou. » Stiles se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre. Plusieurs adolescents passent par l'office, se dénuquant presque pour voir à l'intérieur. Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne commente pas. « Donc, euh, tu viens toujours me chercher après les cours dans, genre, une heure hein ? Parce que tu devrais. »

« Alors oui. » Derek met une main dans sa poche, sort la clé USB et la tend à Stiles. « La seule copie. »

Stiles tend la main pour la prendre, mais se contente de replier ses doigts contre ceux de Derek. Les joues rouges, il dit : « Tu devrais, euh, tu devrais l'écouter. Parce que bon, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, après tout. »

« Avant que je passe te chercher ? »

« Absolument. » Répond Stiles.

« Je peux faire ça. » Sur ces mots, Derek se penche légèrement et embrasse Stiles d'une manière qui ne devrait pas être permise dans le bureau d'une école.

Stiles se recule quelques minutes plus tard, légèrement essoufflé. « Si tu veux que je retourne en classe, tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter. » Dit-il.

Derek se recule d'un pas. « Ouais. Je passerai te prendre. »

« Oki doki. » Stiles se retourne et quitte la pièce alors qu'un autre groupe d'étudiants passe _par hasard_. « Yo, arrêtez d'essayer de venir mater mon compagnon, enfoirés ! » Leur lance-t-il.

« T'es impossible ! » Lui crie Derek.

Stiles retourne en classe avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le professeur qui remplace M. Jimenez jusqu'à la fin de l'année se contente d'un léger hochement de tête quand il revient, comme s'il avait considéré l'idée d'une punition avant de décider que ça ne servirait à rien. Tout le monde le regarde. Scott en ricane presque, ses deux mains cachent sa bouche et il apprécie clairement la scène.

Puisqu'il n'y a de toute évidence aucun moyen d'empêcher les autres de le regarder, Stiles se contente de dire à la classe les mots exacts qu'il avait prononcés dans l'enregistrement. « Derek Hale veut totalement me manger tout entier ! » Dit-il en souriant.

« Totalement ! » Acquiesce Scott en gloussant.

M. Swanson soupire. « Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, M. Stilinski. » Stiles obéit. Il essaie au mieux de se concentrer sur le cours, mais c'est extrêmement difficile. Il pense à Derek qui rentre à la maison pour écouter l'enregistrement. Il sait que Derek a du mal à se croire attirant depuis le feu. Avec un peu de chance, les compliments répétés sur son torse, ses biceps et ses fesses commenceront à rentrer.

Il se demande où Derek va l'écouter. Sa chambre ? Sur son lit ? Dans la salle de bains, avec deux épaisseurs de mur pour garantir son intimité ? Est-ce qu'il va ne l'écouter qu'une fois, ou bien en boucle ? Et quand il aura fini de l'écouter, il fera quoi ? Est-ce qu'il… Stiles réalise que le cours d'histoire n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour penser à ça. Il a besoin d'une douche froide.

Pour se distraire, il envoie un SMS à Scott. 'Je suppose que ta pa pensé à enregistrer ça'

À l'autre bout de la classe, il voit Scott sourire de toutes ses dents. 'J'assure tes arrières bro' répond-il.

'cool' renvoie Stiles. Maintenant, il va pouvoir écouter le petit discours de Derek en boucle. Il peut l'écouter à la maison ou peut-être dans la douche s'il réussit à avoir l'I Pod waterproof qu'il veut à Noël, ou il pourra l'écouter quand il veut, il peut…

Il ne va pas survivre au prochain cours.

Quand la cloche sonne, il n'ose même pas se lever. Son pantalon n'est pas assez large pour cacher sa formidable érection. Il apprécie énormément, vraiment, ainsi que tous les fantasmes qui l'ont causée, mais il ne veut pas vraiment que d'autres la voient.

Scott s'approche de lui en riant et laisse tomber un pull sur ses genoux.

« T'es le _meilleur_ , frangin ! » Lui dit Stiles. « Le meilleur des meilleurs ! » Il se lève, le pull jeté sur le bras pour que le retombé cache stratégiquement son giron. « Je t'aime ! » Crie-t-il en direction de l'autre adolescent.

Il a un autre cours après histoire. C'est l'un de ces cours à la carte et qui changent régulièrement et aujourd'hui, c'est chimie. Il salue M. Harris avec un grand sourire en se demandant ce qu'il a pensé de l'annonce. Harris a l'air de vouloir assassiner quelqu'un. Stiles ne serait pas surpris de l'entendre dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'est cours pratique et essayer de mettre de l'acide chlorhydrique dans son bécher.

Au lieu de ça, Harris aboie qu'ils ont une interro surprise. Il y a des grognements d'incrédulité et de stress. Stiles voit Scott grimacer et il lui envoie un sourire d'excuse. Harris fait le tour de la classe en posant avec brusquerie une feuille face cachée devant chaque élève. Puis « Commencez ! »

Stiles retourne la feuille et la fixe. C'est tellement avancé que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être du grec. Il mordille le bout de son crayon. Il sait qu'ils ont vu _quelques_ points en classe et il reconnaît quelques éléments grâce à certaines de ses lectures sur Wikipédia. Il jette un œil rapide à Scott et constate que celui-ci est déjà en train d'écrire. Comme à peu près tout le monde.

Alors c'est comme ça, pense-t-il, et il lève la main. Harris l'ignore et fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Alors il s'éclaircit la gorge. Toujours aucune réponse. Il hausse les épaules. « M. Harris, je pense que vous m'avez donné le mauvais test. »

« Silence ! » Dit Harris avec brusquerie. « Si vous ne connaissez pas la réponse, passez à la question suivante. »

« On n'a rien vu de tout ça en classe. » Précise Stiles.

« Oh vraiment ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a un problème ? Non ? Eh bien, M. Stilinski, je suppose que vous n'avez tout simplement pas assez bien écouté. »

Stiles jette un coup d'œil rapide à la copie de Scott. « Son test n'a pas les mêmes questions. »

« Êtes-vous en train de regarder la copie d'un autre étudiant pendant l'interrogation ? » Demande Harris. « Ça s'appelle tricher, M. Stilinski. »

Stiles soupire. Eh bien, au moins ça a été efficace pour faire partir son érection. Alors il se lève, prend son "interrogation" jusque devant la classe et la rend. Tous les yeux sont posés sur lui alors qu'il retourne à sa place et sort son téléphone.

« A moins que vous ne vouliez une retenue, M – Stilinski - » commence Harris, mais Stiles est déjà en train de composer le numéro.

« Hey, uhm, Mme Hale ? Oui, je suis désolé de vous déranger au travail, mais - »

Le visage de Harris devient de plus en plus rouge. Il prend l'une des feuilles que les autres élèves ont eues, se dirige vers la table de Stiles et claque la feuille dessus. « Au travail. » Grogne-t-il.

« Ah, peu importe. » Dit Stiles au téléphone. « Tout s'est arrangé. Uh huh. Merci. » Tout le monde le regarde encore. « Des lasagnes. Okay, on se voit à six heures. » Il raccroche, se rassoit et prend son crayon. « Oh, ça semble bien mieux. » Dit-il. « Une simple erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde aurait pu faire la même. »

Harris se contente de lui envoyer un regard noir. Stiles sourit et commence à répondre aux questions. Il avait été un peu déçu que Harris survive à l'examen très critique de l'école par Talia avec pas plus que quelques réprimandes mais, d'une certaine manière, c'est encore mieux. Forcer Harris à rester au pas vis-à-vis de Stiles et lui rappeler que maintenant le jeune homme a du pouvoir sur lui restaure sa bonne humeur. Quand il finit l'interro – avec facilement cinq minutes d'avance sur ses camarades malgré son départ en retard – son esprit se remplit de pensées plus plaisantes, comme ce qu'il va faire après l'école.

Quand la cloche sonne, Derek l'attend à sa place habituelle devant la porte, mais quand Stiles sort, il ne se jette pas sur l'homme plus vieux comme il en a l'habitude. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en colère, Derek ne pense pas. Il n'a pas l'air énervé, et il n'en a pas non plus l'odeur. Il a l'air... un peu désespéré. Ses mains tremblent légèrement et l'odeur de phéromones suffit presque à renverser Derek par terre.

« J'ai passé les _deux dernières heures_ à me demander si tu allais continuer dans la direction de 'ne me donne pas ta queue avant que tu ne saches te défendre' » Dit Stiles en approchant.

« Il y a plein de choses qu'on peut faire sans ta queue. » L'informe Derek.

« Mais est-ce qu'on peut les faire sans que ma queue les _apprécie ?_ Je ne pense pas, Derek. Je ne pense vraiment pas. »

« J'ai dit que je n'allais pas jouer avec. Pas que tu devais prétendre ne pas en avoir. Parce que ce serait bizarre. » Il ouvre la porte de la voiture. « En parlant de ça, Peter m'a choppé alors que j'allais dans ma chambre et m'a fait un, un discours sur les loups-garous et leur période réfractaire. Bon Dieu. »

Le sourire de Stiles lui mange tout le visage. « Tu as aimé l'enregistrement à ce point, alors ? »

« J'ai vraiment aimé l'enregistrement à ce point. » Il jette un œil à Stiles. « Mais, euh, c'était avant que je n'aille l'écouter dans ma chambre. »

« Eh bien, tu connais Oncle Peter. » Dit Stiles avec entrain. « Indécent au meilleur des moments. T'as vraiment mis un T-shirt col en V blanc juste pour me torturer ? C'est ma Kryptonite juste quand il pleut, et il fait un grand soleil, mais bon... Si jamais tu veux plonger sous une douche pour satisfaire mes fantasmes, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. »

« Gardons cette idée pour un autre jour. » Dit Derek.

« Oui, mais bon après aujourd'hui, j'ai quand même le droit de te faire des trucs avec mes mains, non ? » Demande Stiles en lui faisant un sourire si innocent que Derek manque écraser un piéton.

« Ne fais pas ça pendant que je conduis ! »

« C'était juste une suggestion. » Répond Stiles. « Alors, on va où ? »

« Un endroit privé. Des suggestions ? » Demande Derek.

« A quel point je vais avoir d'ennuis si je réponds 'chez moi' ? » Dit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

« Est-ce que ton père est à la maison ? Ou susceptible de rentrer avant huit heures ce soir ? »

« Il est au boulot, mais, euh, tu as conscience qu'il n'est que trois heures, hein ? Je veux dire, tu penses vraiment qu'on peut s'y mettre pendant cinq heures, toi ? Oh mince, tu le penses totalement ! » Stiles commence à devenir tout excité. « Cinq _heures_? Ça a dû être un sacré discours sur la période réfractaire que Peter t'a fait ! »

Derek commence à rire. « Je ne suis pas vantard, contrairement à certains. Je pensais juste qu'on aurait peut-être envie de plusieurs rounds. Et peut-être un peu de nourriture entre-temps. »

« Bah merci de crever ma bulle, mon pote. » Dit Stiles. « Et aussi, tes références culturelles ont à peu près vingt ans de retard et c'est vraiment adorable ! »

« Ça n'a pas de retard si on n'a pas trouvé de remplacement. » Se défend Derek. Stiles lui envoie un regard attendri et amusé. « Peu importe. Tu sais que les gens me demandent tout le temps pourquoi je n'achète pas une liseuse à la place de mes livres ? C'est cool des fois d'avoir du retard. » Ajoute le loup-garou.

« Des ignorants. » Acquiesce Stiles. « En tout cas, mon père rentre vers cinq heures, alors on pourra peut-être faire _un_ round avant qu'il ne soit là. Et après, on pourra s'enfuir. En criant. »

« Ou peut-être s'échapper. Discrètement. »

« Absolument. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles ne sait vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet de l'incendie avec Derek, sachant que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont cette famille aime parler. En plus de ça, Talia a pratiquement interdit tout le monde d'en parler, donc ça ne sera pas possible de le faire si elle est à la maison. Ou pendant que quiconque est à la maison, si Stiles peut l'éviter.

Pour Stiles, ça n'est pas vraiment pressé, mais avec la présence de Kate à Beacon Hills, il est très nerveux. Si elle a essayé une fois de tuer la famille Hale et qu'elle a échoué, rien ne dit qu'elle ne recommencera pas. Et ça, enfin, explique pourquoi elle s'intéresse à lui. Un homme à l'intérieur.

Mais il est aussi presque certain que si un Hale apprend pour Kate, il ira arracher la gorge de celle-ci et ça causerait beaucoup de problèmes. Pour le moment, ils ne peuvent _rien_ prouver. Alors Stiles ne dit rien et attend le bon moment. Ce moment se présente enfin quelques jours après le barbecue. Derek est venu le chercher à l'école et ils sont dans la Camaro, alors une intimité totale est assurée. Derek mentionne que Peter a un jour plus mauvais que d'habitude.

« Alors, pourquoi... » Stiles prend une inspiration. « Est-ce que je peux poser des questions sur l'incendie ? Je veux dire, pourquoi Peter est tellement convaincu que c'est pas un accident ? »

Derek regarde dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'ils sont seuls sur la route il sait que quand ce sujet est abordé, il a moins de contrôle alors il ralentit la voiture, bien qu'il ne s'arrête pas de conduire. Garder l'esprit à moitié sur la route pourra rendre les choses plus faciles. Stiles fait partie de la meute. Il a le droit de savoir. « Je... euh, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. L'instinct, peut-être. » Ses mains se resserrent un peu sur le volant, mais il ne s'arrête pas de parler. « Il ne parle pas de ses raisons et s'il y avait... » Derek se lèche les lèvres nerveusement. « Tu sais, des détails ou, euh, des spécificités ? Je ne les connais pas. Parce que je ne savais rien. Juste après, je veux dire. Je suis resté à l'hôpital un moment. » Il y a un instant de silence. « Mais il n'est pas stupide, tu sais ? » Il ne regarde pas Stiles, parce que désobéir à un alpha n'est pas une bonne chose et il ne devrait pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. Alors il se contente de dire ça et de laisser les mots raisonner dans l'air.

« Oui, mais ta mère aussi est intelligente. » Dit Stiles. « Je veux dire, elle est une grande avocate, elle travaille très dur et... Elle doit avoir ses raisons pour penser que Peter se trompe. »

Derek prend une seconde pour penser à ça, parce qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment prêté attention avant. C'est un peu étrange, après réflexion, que Peter et Talia pensent des choses si différentes à ce propos. « Je pense qu'il y a une ou deux choses. Avec nous, on est toujours moitié humain, moitié loup. Les deux en même temps. L'un ne part pas quand on est sous l'autre forme. Tu le sais. Mais je pense que parfois, on se repose plus sur l'un que sur l'autre. Maman se repose sur son côté humain alors que Peter privilégie le loup. Donc elle doit essayer de rester logique ? » Il ajuste sa prise sur le volant. « C'est aussi ce qu'ils ont perdu, je pense. » Il se mord fortement la lèvre, essayant de réprimer ses souvenirs. « Maman... a perdu beaucoup. Un père, un frère, et T-Tyler et David. » Sa voix se brise et il enlève son pied de l'accélérateur un instant, voyant autre chose que la route. « Et... et... » Il ne peut pas dire plus de noms. « Tellement de personnes. » Il prend une inspiration tremblante. « Mais tu peux surmonter ça. Ça fait mal. Mais les gens peuvent continuer à vivre après des pertes de ce genre. Elle est notre alpha maintenant, alors elle a besoin d'aller bien. Pour vivre dans le présent et ne pas rester bloquée en arrière. Mais Oncle Peter a perdu Tante Olivia. » Les yeux de Derek se braquent sur Stiles comme s'il a peur de finir sa pensée. Mais il poursuit. « Sa compagne. Pour un loup-garou, on ne peut pas se remettre de ça. Il ne surmontera jamais ça, il ne passera jamais à autre chose. »

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête d'en parler ? » Demande Stiles avec hésitation. « Tu as l'air bouleversé. Je ne voulais pas ça, j'étais juste curieux. »

Derek laissé échapper un souffle d'air. C'est un peu angoissé, mais en aucun cas, il ne semble énervé. « Bien sûr que tu es curieux. C'est comme un éléphant de la taille d'un Oliphant(1) à chaque fois que Peter entre dans une pièce. » Il secoue légèrement la tête. « On n'a pas besoin d'arrêter, mais tu dois me laisser aller à mon rythme et comprendre que je vais être touché. Tu as le droit de savoir, et tous les autres vont soit refuser d'en parler, soit ne rien savoir, soit être Peter. »

Stiles remue un peu, croisant et décroisant les doigts en souhaitant avoir pensé à emmener quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains. Finalement, il se contente de dire : « Penses-tu que c'était un accident ? »

Le regard de Derek se braque sur Stiles et la voiture fait une légère embardée sur la route. Pour une certaine raison, la question l'a véritablement surpris. « Bien sûr. Bien sûr que... Je ne... » Il n'arrive pas à prononcer les mots. Personne ne lui a jamais demandé son opinion avant. On l'a laissé ressentir ou ne pas ressentir ce qu'il voulait, en silence. Il veut que ça ait été un accident. Que ce soit terminé. Mais il sait aussi qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de surveiller ceux que Peter pense être des ennemis. Même si Peter fait parfois des erreurs. « Peter n'est pas stupide. » Dit-il finalement.

« Non, eh bien, je suis d'accord. » Dit Stiles. Mais il n'insiste pas. Derek est trop touché et s'il ne connaît vraiment aucun détail, ça ne sert à rien de pousser. Il va devoir trouver ses réponses ailleurs. « N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? »

Derek soupire de soulagement. « Oui, je... Okay. Allons... Allons quelque part où je pourrai me coller pathétiquement à toi pendant un moment et où on pourra faire quelque chose d'amusant après. »

« Eh bien, je propose que nous retournions chez moi pour regarder la télé en se câlinant sur le canapé, alors. »

« Ça me semble bien. » Dit Derek, donc c'est ce qu'ils font. Mais l'idée continue de titiller Stiles. Il ne sait pas quand Kate pourrait passer à l'action, ce qu'elle prépare. Il va devoir aller carrément à la source.

Trouver Peter seul est finalement plus facile que prévu. Il attend juste quelques jours avant de 'décider' de faire un nouveau plat avec de l'alcool dedans. (Du teriyaki, pour être exact. Sa recette préférée mérite du xérès.) Tous les autres adultes sont au travail et Laura a les enfants, alors Stiles dit : « Hey, Oncle P, est-ce que tu peux m'emmener en courses ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de vin pour le repas de ce soir. »

« Mm. » Dit Peter et il a l'air un peu distant, faisant tourner son alliance autour de son doigt. « Très bien. »

Dans la voiture, Stiles réalise qu'aborder ce sujet alors que Peter a déjà un mauvais jour n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Le faire là où personne ne peut l'aider si Peter pète un câble est une idée _profondément_ stupide. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si jamais quelqu'un entend sa conversation avec Peter cette personne l'empêchera immédiatement. Alors il attend qu'ils aient fait les courses, espérant que cette activité quotidienne ancrera Peter dans la réalité.

Ils retournent à la voiture et mettent les courses dedans, mais Stiles ne démarre pas. Il reste juste assis pour un moment. Peter a à peine dit trois mots de toutes les courses et Stiles sait que c'est mauvais signe, mais il prend son courage à deux mains et dit rapidement : « Peter, pourquoi es-tu si convaincu que l'incendie n'était pas un accident ? »

Le regard de Peter se tourne lentement vers lui et Stiles retient sa respiration, craignant d'avoir poussé Peter trop loin. Mais Peter répond d'un ton lent et mesuré. « Je ne sais pas vraiment, Stiles. C'est juste quelque chose que... Je le _sais_ , là. » Il touche sa poitrine. « Je me réveille avec ça chaque matin. L'idée, la connaissance que ma famille a été assassinée. Je le sais de la même manière que je sais hurler, de la même manière que je ressens l'appel de la lune. Ils m'ont été pris. »

Stiles déglutit. « Okay. J'ai... Besoin de te demander quelque chose. Mais j'ai besoin que tu restes calme, d'accord ? Parce qu'il n'y a que toi et moi ici, et si tu pètes un câble, je, je ne serai pas capable de me protéger moi-même. »

« Très bien. » Dit Peter calmement. « Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. »

« Je sais. » Stiles laisse échapper un soupir. Puis il sort un mouchoir de sa poche et le tend à Peter. « Sens ça. »

Peter fronce légèrement les sourcils, mais il se penche et sent le mouchoir. La réaction est immédiate. Ses yeux brillent d'un bleu intense et il lève le regard sur Stiles, les lèvres retroussées sur un grognement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande-t-il, les épaules tendues sous la lutte pour rester calme.

« C'est du parfum. » Bougeant doucement, Stiles replie le mouchoir, le met dans son sac et le referme pour cacher l'odeur. « Je pense que tu l'as senti le jour de l'incendie. » Il parle délibérément lentement. « Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as presque attaqué dans la cuisine ? »

Peter fronce les sourcils. « Non. Quand était-ce ? »

« Il y a deux ou trois semaines. Tu disais que je sentais comme un ennemi. »

« Je ne me souviens pas. » Dit Peter en secouant légèrement la tête. « Je suis désolé. »

Stiles fait un geste de la main. « Juste avant ça, j'étais à l'école, mais j'avais l'odeur d'une femme nommée Kate sur moi. Elle fait partie d'un des plus grands groupes anti-lycanthropes de la région. Elle essayait... De me faire travailler pour elle. En tant qu'agent infiltré. Je n'avais pas fait le lien à l'époque, mais ensuite, pour le barbecue, tu as réagi de la même manière quand tu as rencontré Allison. Allison est sa nièce, elle ne fait pas partie du groupe, et elle est vraiment gentille. Mais elle porte le même parfum. J'ai interrogé Scott à ce propos. Alors ça fait deux fois que tu as mal réagi à la même odeur. »

Il prend une inspiration profonde et continue. « Tu étais le seul membre de la famille qui n'était pas à l'intérieur ce jour-là. Je pense que tu as dû sentir cette odeur alors que tu arrivais sans même le remarquer. Personne d'autre ne l'a sentie à cause de la fumée, mais je pense que tu as senti la trace que Kate a laissée derrière elle en arrivant et repartant. »

Peter se contente de le fixer.

« Ce n'est pas juste ça. » Continue Stiles. « C'est juste que – rien de tout ça ne semble bien. J'ai fait quelques recherches. Sur la rapidité de propagation du feu. Sur la vitesse à laquelle la maison s'est effondrée. Et pas seulement ça, mais celui en charge de l'enquête a conclu très facilement à un accident. Les enquêtes comme ça peuvent durer jusqu'à des _mois_ _,_ mais il a signé son rapport à peine quelques jours plus tard. »

Peter reste silencieux un long moment. « Sais-tu pourquoi ma sœur est tellement persuadée que c'est un accident ? » Demande-t-il.

Stiles secoue la tête. « Ça n'a aucun sens pour moi. »

« Mais ça en a. » Répond Peter. « Si c'était intentionnel, c'était elle la cible. Sa famille est morte à cause d'elle. Et parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à les protéger. Ce n'est... Pas quelque chose qu'elle puisse gérer. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais si tu décides de 'me faire plaisir' comme dit Aaron quand il pense que je ne peux pas l'entendre, ou 'encourager mes délires' comme dit Talia quand elle sait que je _peux_ entendre, Talia ne sera pas contente du tout. Ça pourrait te rendre les choses très difficiles. »

Stiles y réfléchit une minute, puis dit : « On s'en fout. »

L'expression de Peter se transforme en un sourire plein de dents. « Je t'aime beaucoup, Stiles. » Dit-il. « Alors maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as appris. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oliphant : Créature éléphantesque absolument gigantesque que l'on peut trouver dans _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_

Et voilà mes loupiots, c'est déjà fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! On se retrouve le 4 mai pour la suite !


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Eh bien, j'ai failli vous oublier aujourd'hui ! Je ne me souvenais absolument pas qu'on était mercredi, et j'allais me lancer dans une partie de sims avant de m'en souvenir ! On est passés pas loin de la catastrophe x)**

 **Je voudrais remercier tous mes anonymes, pour leurs reviews qui me dont vraiment chaud au cœur ! Merci aussi à Bruniblondi pour sa correction rapide et à Orange Sanguine pour le soutien !**

 **Bonne lecture**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles ne voit pas Peter pendant quelques jours après leur discussion sur l'incendie. Il est un peu inquiet d'avoir finalement brisé le loup-garou, d'une certaine manière, mais le plus âgé avait semblé parfaitement rationnel et lucide la dernière fois qu'ils ont parlé, alors il essaie de ne pas s'en faire. De ce qu'il a pu apprendre des autres, c'est habituel pour Peter de disparaître pour quelques jours de temps en temps. Et il ne peut pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi il est inquiet.

Son plus gros souci, cependant, est que Peter soit parti rayer Kate de la surface de la planète. Il ne le blâmerait pas s'il le faisait, mais il ne veut pas que Peter aille en prison pour meurtre. Quand il a demandé avec hésitation à Peter s'il allait le fait, Peter lui avait répondu « Non. Elle pourrait avoir des complices. Nous devons d'abord les trouver. »

L'école est terminée depuis presque une semaine et il s'installe dans la routine d'aller au poste de police chaque jour avec son père, quand il reçoit abruptement un SMS d'un numéro qu'il ne connaît pas. « Sanderson Brothers Contracting. » Dit le texto. Il l'oublie presque, prenant ça pour une pub, mais se ravise au dernier moment en fronçant les sourcils. 'C'est qui ?'

Des heures se passent avant qu'il ne reçoive une réponse. 'C'est Peter'

Stiles décide de ne pas commenter sur la manière dont se déroulent habituellement les interactions sociales. 'Okay tu m'intrigues. C'est qui les frères Sanderson ?'

'Ils ont une compagnie qui a fait quelques travaux dans la maison six mois avant le feu' répond Peter. 'Et je pense qu'ils peuvent avoir été impliqués. Creuse.'

Stiles incline la tête sur le côté, examinant le message sous toutes ses coutures, puis répond un simple 'ok'. Et il s'y met. Son père est toujours occupé et il l'emmène à la station plus pour que Stiles ne reste pas toujours tout seul que pour le surveiller. Parfois on le fait travailler sur les amendes de stationnement ou sur les mandats, mais on le laisse aussi s'occuper tout seul. Alors il recherche Sanderson Brothers Contracting. Une bonne entreprise avec une réputation solide. Ils avaient remplacé du carrelage dans quelques salles de bains. Il n'y a absolument rien qui suggère un objectif malfaisant.

Mais Peter doit en parler pour une bonne raison, alors il continue à creuser et il trouve finalement quelque chose de bizarre, un nom qui lui est familier. Randall Bartlow. Un employé qui a commencé à travailler là à peine trois mois avant l'incendie – et a démissionné un mois après. Il se passe une main sur le visage en essayant de se souvenir où il a déjà vu ce nom. Puis il percute. Une des brochures. Une citation, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Son cœur s'accélère. C'est une preuve. Circonstancielle, oui, mais c'est un lien entre le feu et l'OLL, là où ils n'avaient rien. Pas qu'il ait la moindre idée de la manière dont les entrepreneurs sont impliqués, mais c'est quelque chose pour un autre jour.

« Okay mon pote. » Dit Stiles. « Tu es où maintenant ? »

Il met presque une heure en abusant des ressources de la police pour trouver Randall qui, pour une raison ou une autre, a apparemment déménagé en Alaska. Stiles suppose qu'il y a beaucoup de loups là-bas, avec tous ces grands espaces. Stiles tapote ses doigts sur le téléphone. Un des meurtres où l'OLL a été suspecté ne s'est-il pas produit en Alaska ?

Il recherche et s'avère qu'il a raison. Plus spécifiquement, un loup-garou qui prétendait à des fonctions officielles a été tué il y a environ six mois. L'OLL avait beaucoup protesté à l'époque, clamant qu'un loup-garou ne devrait pas du tout être éligible à ce genre de fonction. Quand le loup-garou avait été trouvé mort – dans un bain de sang que personne n'avait pris pour un accident – beaucoup de membres de l'OLL avaient été interrogés. Mais rien n'en était ressorti.

Et ce nom, Randall Bartlow, avait été l'un d'entre eux.

Stiles prend le téléphone. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et baisse sa voix de plusieurs octaves en composant le numéro du commissariat de la petite ville d'Alaska. Il demande à parler à l'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire. Celle-ci n'a pas été classée. « Bonjour, oui, ici le shérif Tom Stilinski, de Californie. » Dit Stiles. « Écoutez, je voudrais vous parler du meurtre de Jenna Berry. »

« Ah oui, oui. » Répond l'inspecteur. « Une sale affaire. »

« J'ai un cas ici dans lequel plusieurs loups-garous ont été tués dans un incendie, il y a une possibilité que ce ne soit pas un accident. Je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir un lien. Je me demandais si ce serait faisable de jeter un œil au dossier. »

« Bien sûr, il est tout à vous. » Dit l'autre. « Du moment que vous me tenez informé. J'ai toujours voulu faire tomber ceux qui ont fait ça. C'est quoi la connexion ? »

« Un de vos suspects lors du meurtre était entrepreneur dans la maison peu de temps avant qu'elle ne prenne feu. » Dit Stiles. « Ce n'est pas énorme, mais bon, je vais prendre quand même. »

L'inspecteur acquiesce et lui répond qu'il va lui faxer. Stiles bondit de son siège et va attendre devant le fax. « J'aide juste mon père sur quelques trucs. » Dit-il à Angie, la secrétaire qui lui lance un regard de travers sans protester ouvertement.

Maintenant, il a des noms. Beaucoup de noms. Il trouve d'autres connexions, appelle d'autres inspecteurs, rassemble d'autres dossiers. Il rentre à la maison ce soir-là avec une pile de papiers et un père suspicieux. Il va dans sa chambre, verrouille la porte et ressort ses posters. Il passe trois heures à cartographier les différents membres de l'OLL et les connexions qu'ils peuvent avoir entre les différents meurtres.

Alors qu'il prévoit d'aller au lit son téléphone s'allume encore. Le seul mot que le message contient est long de huit syllabes et ressemble à une sorte de composé chimique.

Stiles l'étudie, se mordille la lèvre et répond 'je suis dessus'.

Il ne dort pas du tout cette nuit-là. Au matin, son nombre de posters a doublé et il a trouvé une curieuse connexion qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Un composé a mené à un autre, ce qui a mené à une compagnie, puis une autre et soudain des composés ont fait sens et il découvre que c'est l'un des ingrédients principaux d'un de ces parfums pour attirer les loups-garous. Sauf que ce n'est pas du tout quelque chose qui devrait attirer les loups-garous.

8-acétyloxy-20-éthyle-3,13,15-trihydroxy-1,6,16-trimethoxy-4-(methoxymethyl)aconitanyl-14-benzoate. Quelque chose de si complexe et scientifique que Stiles met une bonne heure pour réaliser que c'est de l'aconit.

« Bon dieu ! » Dit-il en fixant l'écran de son ordinateur, sous le choc. Pas étonnant que Derek se soit senti mal après plusieurs heures à la Cérémonie de Recherche. Il inhalait de minuscules quantités d'aconit pendant tout ce temps. « Pourquoi donc un parfum conçu pour attirer les loups-garous contiendrait-il de l'aconit ? »

Il n'arrive pas à comprendre alors, bien qu'il soit presque trois heures du matin, il envoie la question à Peter.

Celui-ci répond simplement 'des noms ?'

Stiles lui envoie le nom du parfum et de la compagnie qui le produit.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il commence à somnoler, Peter lui envoie le nom de la corporation qui finance cette compagnie.

Ça appartient à l'OLL.

'alors ils sabotent la Cérémonie' envoie Stiles.

'J'aurais tendance à penser ça, oui. Cela rend plus difficile pour les loups-garous de trouver leur compagnon. Ça créé de la tension et du dissentiment entre les humains en leur faisant penser que c'est une compétition. C'est d'ailleurs très ingénieux de leur part, personne ne penserait à regarder dans cette direction.'

Stiles contemple tout ça pendant une minute. 'Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'étudier mon Histoire.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les trajets tard le soir deviennent rapidement une routine pour Stiles et Derek. Stiles est un peu réticent à l'idée que quiconque dans la famille de Derek sache ce qu'ils font, alors il n'est pas très fan des moments d'intimité chez le loup-garou. Derek laisse faire et espère que Stiles se fera à l'idée avec le temps. Laura lui assure que Jonathan est passé par une phase similaire. Derek ne veut pas demander à Peter pour les réactions d'Olivia, mais il se souvient vaguement que pour plusieurs mois après qu'ils se soient mariés Olivia rougissait toujours le matin et ne regardait personne dans les yeux.

Alors au fur et à mesure que l'été passe, une certaine routine s'installe. Derek se lève tôt pour aller travailler. Stiles dort un peu plus tard, mais se traîne hors du lit parce qu'il aide son père au commissariat pour l'été. « Ça lui évite les ennuis. » A dit Tom quand il a été questionné à ce propos. Apparemment, Stiles fait ça chaque été depuis que sa mère est morte.

Quand il arrive à la maison vers cinq heures, Stiles est occupé dans la cuisine. Il essaie de faire les courses pendant que Derek est au travail pour ne pas manquer la moindre seconde avec lui. Le fait de travailler au poste fait baisser son angoisse sur le peu de temps qu'il passe avec son père. Bien sûr, le fait de ne plus aller à l'école le décontracte beaucoup.

Après le dîner, ils regardent un film ou jouent à des jeux vidéo, ou se relaxent simplement dans la chambre de Derek, ils lisent. Stiles joue souvent sur son ordinateur. Parfois, il discute par SMS avec ses amis.

Puis, vers huit ou neuf heures quand tout le monde est plus ou moins installé dans ses activités, ils 'vont faire un tour', ce que tout le monde dans la maison sait est un euphémisme pour 'aller hors de portée des nez et oreilles lycanthropes pour pouvoir se peloter un peu'. Personne ne taquine Stiles à ce sujet. C'est juste sa manière d'être, du moins pour le moment.

« Alors, tu as fait quoi au commissariat aujourd'hui ? » Demande Derek en reculant son siège au maximum, même s'il l'était presque déjà. Stiles monte sur ses genoux sans aucune gêne, se logeant dans l'espace étroit entre le torse de Derek et le volant avec une détermination remarquable. Derek oublie presque immédiatement ce dont ils parlaient quand un des genoux de Stiles se glisse entre ses jambes et que sa cuisse s'appuie contre son entrejambe. « Seigneur. »

« J'ai enquêté sur un crime, quoi d'autre ? » Répond Stiles en s'installant plus confortablement, poussant son poids contre Derek.

« Tu as trié les amendes de stationnement ? »

« Noooooooooon. » Dit Stiles et Derek enfouit son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, léchant et mordillant la peau à sa portée. C'est son endroit préféré, d'abord parce que l'odeur de Stiles est concentrée ici, mais aussi parce que Stiles aime beaucoup, beaucoup. « Non, je... J'apporte la justice aux gens. Je suis... Batman. »

Derek laisse échapper un petit rire. « J'ai quelques doutes là. » Dit-il en faisant avec grande attention une marque sur le cou de Stiles, par-dessus une qui commence à s'effacer.

Stiles laisse échapper un petit gémissement et se tortille encore plus près de Derek, se frottant contre lui. La chaleur et la friction font momentanément fermer les yeux à Derek. Il mord un peu plus fort et serre sa main dans le dos du T-shirt de Stiles. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte encore un T-shirt ? Derek fait passer ses mains en dessous et le passe par-dessus sa tête.

« Dis-m'en plus. » Dit-il, la bouche collée à la clavicule de Stiles. « Dis-moi comment tu as apporté la justice aux gens. Ça a l'air sexy. »

« Oh, bon dieu. » Dit Stiles, plus dans un soupir qu'autre chose. « Oh, okay, euh. » Il essaie de se concentrer alors que les mains de Derek caressent son dos de haut en bas. « On, euh, il y avait ce chauffard ivre et – Bon dieu putain, Derek – j'ai regardé plein de photos de voitures jusqu'à, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bon modèle et on l'a couplé à la plaque d'immatriculation partielle qu'on avait. C'est – hnnnng okay, oui juste là – c'est de la basse besogne mais ça a quand même besoin d'être fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Absolument. » Répond Derek, accédant à la requête de Stiles en mordillant de nouveau son oreille. Ses mains se glissent sous les fesses de Stiles et il le rapproche encore, et il commence à penser que peut-être, ils devraient ralentir. Ils vont un peu plus loin que ce qu'ils ont l'habitude et il n'est pas certain d'être capable de s'arrêter s'ils continuent. Sa cuisse se glisse entre les jambes de Stiles et celui-ci fait ce petit son gémissant absolument merveilleux et Derek oublie tout son train de pensée.

« Oh, oh, putain. » Dit Stiles, une main dans les cheveux de Derek alors qu'il se frotte plus fort contre sa cuisse. « Putain, Derek ! »

« Dis-moi ce que tu as fait d'autre aujourd'hui. » Lui dit Derek en essayant de le distraire.

« Je, euh, je... » dit Stiles avant d'abandonner et de l'embrasser et Derek répond au baiser, profondément et passionnément et c'est _génial_. Quand ils se séparent Stiles est pantelant. Derek dépose des baisers le long de sa mâchoire alors qu'il cherche ses mots. « J'ai trié des mandats et, et je les ai faits coïncider avec... » Sa respiration se coupe dans sa gorge. « Nnngkh je sais qu'on avait un accord sur quand tu pourrais jouer avec ma queue, mais je, je ne pense pas que je puisse... Que je puisse durer plus longtemps, alors je pense que je devrais avoir une récompense parce que j'ai travaillé avec Laura, non ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir parfaitement avant de pouvoir faire ça ? »

Derek a à moitié envie de le contredire, vraiment, mais Stiles mord son épaule et il se contente de dire « Oui. » de sa voix rauque et cassée parce qu'il a tellement _envie_ de ça, il veut voir Stiles jouir, il veut entendre les sons qu'il fait et il veut sentir son odeur pendant ce moment parfait.

« Tu, tu n'as même pas besoin de… Je m'en occupe. » Dit Stiles en se frottant contre la cuisse de Derek, la tête en arrière et les yeux à moitié fermés. « Je, hnnng, Derek... » Ajoute-t-il alors que les mains du loup-garou bougent, une dans le creux de son dos pour le supporter, et les doigts de l'autre s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses fesses, le rapprochant encore davantage. Derek se penche et pose sa bouche sur la marque qu'il vient de faire sur la nuque de Stiles et suce fort et Stiles dit « Oh, _putain_ », vive et fragile et son corps entier se tend dans les bras de Derek, ses doigts s'enroulent dans ses cheveux et il s'immobilise. Un moment plus tard, il retombe contre la poitrine de Derek, amorphe.

« Nnf. » Dit-il, les yeux fermés. Derek passe une main le long de son dos, encore et encore. « J'aurais dû apporter un pantalon de rechange. »

Derek ricane malgré lui puis, désinstalle Stiles de ses genoux et le remet dans le siège passager. Stiles garde les yeux fermés pendant la manœuvre et il s'étire de manière attirante, un pied sur le tableau de bord. Derek le regarde pendant quelques minutes. Il est tellement dur que ça fait mal, mais maintenant que Stiles n'est plus sur ses genoux il se souvient qu'ils sont censés aller doucement.

La respiration de Stiles se ralentit et retrouve son rythme normal. Derek est vaguement conscient qu'il le regarde et ça peut être considéré comme un peu flippant. « Tu es réveillé ? » Murmure-t-il. Quand Stiles ne répond pas, ne bouge même pas, il bataille avec le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il enroule une main autour de son membre et fait des mouvements de va-et-vient, doucement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Stiles est détendu contre son siège, mais il ne va probablement pas dormir très longtemps. Il va devoir se dépêcher, ce qui ne va probablement pas être un problème. Il passe son pouce contre son gland, appréciant l'humidité qui se trouve là et l'utilisant pour mouiller sa paume. Un petit grognement lui échappe malgré ses efforts. Sa tête cogne contre le dossier de son siège quand il accélère le rythme.

« Bon sang, ce que c'est chaud. » Murmure Stiles et Derek se cogne presque au plafond sous la surprise. « Oh, désolé, tu pensais peut-être que je dormais ? »

« Enfoiré. » Dit Derek, content de ne pas s'être transformé. Vu la position de sa main, ç'aurait été _très_ problématique.

« Ouais, d'accord mais toi, toi tu es sympa donc il faut juste que tu continues. » Dit Stiles. Il se penche pour frotter son nez contre la nuque de Derek, passant sa joue contre son épaule et sa clavicule d'une manière très lupine, de la manière que Derek emploie sur lui.

« Oh, seigneur. » Dit Derek, son souffle se hachant et sa main commence à bouger à nouveau presque contre son gré. « Nnnngh. » Ajoute-t-il quand Stiles tend une main pour la passer sous son T-shirt, traçant les contours des muscles de sa poitrine et de son abdomen.

« Bon dieu, quand on va retourner chez toi, » Dit Stiles en se penchant pour parler juste dans l'oreille de Derek, « Je vais traîner Laura hors de son lit et je vais lui faire m'apprendre _toute_ l'auto-défense parce que je _dois_ pouvoir poser mes mains sur ça, juste te regarder c'est déjà, argh, je ne peux pas. » Il lèche le lobe de l'oreille de Derek et continue. « Je vais être tellement _génial_ en auto-défense et ensuite je vais te surprendre la prochaine fois que tu penses que je dors et je vais pouvoir poser ma bouche _tout partout_ \- »

« Seigneur » Grince Derek et Stiles lui mord le lobe de l'oreille et il jouit dans sa main. Il retombe contre son dossier en haletant.

« Wow, c'était sensas'. » Dit Stiles en le regardant d'un air rêveur. « On devrait recommencer ça plus tard, genre, dans un quart d'heure par exemple. »

« Période réfractaire. » Murmure Derek.

« Tu es un loup-garou et moi, un adolescent, je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir réussir. »

Derek renifle d'amusement et ouvre la boite à gants. Il en sort des serviettes qu'il garde là au cas où quelqu'un renverserait de la nourriture. « Nope. On s'emporterait, et tu m'as maintenant fait certaines promesses en ce qui concerne apprendre l'auto-défense. »

Stiles grimace. « Okay, d'accord. Mais attend un peu. » Il s'installe plus confortablement dans son siège. « Attend juste. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Éventuellement Stiles doit recommencer à dormir chez lui, principalement parce qu'il commence à en avoir marre de devoir demander à Laura ou Aaron de l'emmener au poste de police le matin. S'il reste à la maison, il peut y aller avec son père. C'est plus pratique pour tout le monde, son père est heureux de le voir plus souvent et, bien qu'il apprécie encore passer du temps avec Derek – beaucoup – l'impulsion initiale de vouloir passer tout son temps recroquevillé auprès de Derek commence finalement à s'atténuer. Laura lui a assuré que c'est normal et que ça a à voir avec le lien entre un loup-garou et son compagnon.

Ça donne aussi un peu plus de temps à Stiles pour ses opérations secrètes. Il passe environ dix minutes au téléphone avec Kate presque chaque soir. Maintenant que l'école est finie, c'est difficile de trouver du temps pour la voir. Ce qui lui va totalement. Mais il s'assure de lui parler comme s'il se languissait d'elle. « Quand est-ce qu'on va pouvoir se voir ? » Lui demande-t-il presque chaque fois.

« Bientôt, mon cœur. » Lui assure Kate. « On va trouver une solution. »

Quand il ne s'occupe pas de Kate, il réorganise ses données. Il a tout transféré sur de vrais panneaux d'affichage maintenant, et il les laisse cachés dans son placard. Il a aussi gagné de la place, principalement en écrivant plus petit et en organisant mieux.

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce que fait Peter. Il lui envoie juste par SMS un nom ou un lieu et Stiles fait ses recherches, et trouve toujours une autre connexion. Il a réussi à relier de manière solide l'OLL avec quatre meurtres, sans compter l'incendie Hale, et il a des connexions plus fragiles pour deux autres. L'un d'eux est une autre famille, celle d'un lobbyiste sur la côte Est qui est mort dans un crash d'avion.

Rien de tout ça ne l'aide à comprendre comment l'OLL aurait pu être impliqué dans l'incendie des Hale même s'il est maintenant sûr à 98% qu'ils le sont. Avoir des connexions ténues, des preuves circonstancielles, ce n'est pas assez. Il a besoin de _vraies preuves_.

Il s'est passé environ deux semaines depuis qu'il a parlé à Peter quand le loup-garou se montre sur son palier. Il est presque neuf heures, un soir de semaine, et il est seul à la maison. Son père a passé quelques heures ici avant d'être appelé pour un enfant qui s'est enfui de chez lui et qui a disparu. Stiles n'est bizarrement pas surpris quand il ouvre la porte pour trouver Peter ici. « Hey, vas-y, entre. »

Peter secoue la tête. « Derek va sentir que j'étais là et va se demander pourquoi. Viens marcher avec moi. »

Stiles hausse les épaules, met ses chaussures et dit : « Okay, pourquoi pas. » C'est la première fois qu'il voit Peter en plus d'une semaine. « Où étais-tu passé ? »

« Alaska. » Répond Peter.

Stiles trébuche presque sur les marches de son palier. « Oh, seigneur, Peter. Tu n'as pas fait ça. »

Peter hausse légèrement les épaules. « Notre ami Randall Bartlow ne semblait pas vouloir me parler, pour une raison inconnue... Mais je l'ai convaincu. »

« Juste... Bon dieu ! » Dit Stiles. « Seigneur, Peter, et si on avait besoin de lui pour _témoigner_ , est-ce que tu as même _pensé_ \- »

Peter arrête de marcher et se tourne vers Stiles. « Témoigner où ? » Demande-t-il. « Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer, Stiles ? Penses-tu que nous allons trouver une preuve de ce que Kate Argent a fait et l'envoyer au tribunal pour ça ? Tu penses que c'est _ça_ qui va se produire ? Non. Je vais la trouver. Je vais lui enlever les ongles un à un. Je vais faire brûler chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Je vais la laisser s'étouffer et chercher de l'air, tout comme elle a laissé ma famille. Je vais la tuer _lentement_. Personne n'aura besoin de témoigner après ça. »

« Bon _sang_ Peter ! » Dit Stiles. « C'est pas pour ça que je t'aide. Oui, tu vas la tuer. Je suis conscient de ça, okay ? Je suis peut-être pas à l'aise à cent pourcent avec cette idée, mais je sais que je peux pas t'arrêter. Mais tu ne vas pas la tuer avant qu'on puisse _prouver_ ce qu'elle a fait. Parce que sinon, tu vas finir sur une putain de chaise électrique. Je ne réunis pas de preuves pour _son_ procès. Je réunis des preuves pour _le tien_. »

Peter grogne. « Je ne vais pas attendre pour toujours. »

« Tu vas attendre jusqu'à ce que j'aie la preuve que ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour le bien-être de ta meute. » Rétorque Stiles sans reculer d'un centimètre. « Je ne vais pas te laisser te jeter sous le bus. Tu es un loup-garou. Tu ne peux pas tuer un humain sans qu'il n'y ait de putains de _conséquences_ et je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre ça. »

Il y a un long silence. Peter prend une profonde inspiration et se recule légèrement. « Très bien. » Dit-il. « Je ne tuerai plus des témoins potentiels. »

« Seigneur. » Dit Stiles. « Dis-moi au moins que tu as appris quelque chose. Et que personne ne va trouver le corps. »

« Oh, ils vont probablement le trouver. » Répond Peter. « Mais les attaques d'animaux ne sont pas vraiment rares dans les régions sauvages de l'Alaska. » Il hausse les épaules. « Randall m'a dit que quand il a travaillé sur la maison, il a mis de grandes quantités d'isolants dans les murs. C'était chargé d'accélérants que l'OLL a conçu pour être inodore. »

« Ils devaient avoir du temps libre entre deux parfums. » Marmonne Stiles. « Okay. Quelque chose d'autre ? »

« C'est tout ce qu'il savait. Il n'a même pas pu dire qui lui avait donné. Chaque nuit, des boîtes étaient laissées sur son perron et il les apportait le matin avec lui avec son matériel. »

« Alors il les a eues par la petite souris. Super. » Stiles se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux. « Je suppose qu'on ne sait pas encore comment le feu a été déclenché. »

« Non. Et à ce moment-là, il vivait de l'autre côté du pays. » Peter hausse les épaules et recommence à marcher. « Et pour toi ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai fait des progrès avec l'inspecteur chargé de l'incendie. » Il ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter « _sans avoir besoin_ de le torturer ou le tuer. Il n'a aucune connexion avec l'OLL, mais il s'avère qu'il est allé dans la même fac que Gérard Argent. »

« Une faveur à un ami, alors ? » Demande Peter.

« Ou un pot-de-vin. Je suis en train de creuser. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment, par contre. Je continue à travailler sur Kate. Bon dieu, je la déteste, elle est tellement... Vicelarde. »

Peter incline la tête sur le côté. « T'a-t-elle touché ? »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » Dit Stiles. « Ce n'est pas comme si ça me faisait plaisir. Je fais ça pour protéger ma meute. » Il voit que Peter n'a pas l'air impressionné. « Ugh, oui, elle m'a embrassé, et c'était dégueu, et j'ai dû utiliser au moins la moitié d'un tube de dentifrice avant que je sois certain que Derek ne serait pas capable de le sentir. Je pense que je vais aller la voir ce week-end. Mais... Peut-être qu'il est temps qu'on en parle à mon père. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Peter. Il est sincèrement curieux de savoir.

« Parce qu'il peut nous aider pour des choses comme des relevés bancaires. » Dit Stiles. « Et parce que... Je pense qu'on arrive à un point où il devrait le savoir. »

« Mm. Je suppose que tu marques un point. » Dit Peter.

« Écoute, s'il y a bien une chose dont tu peux être sûr avec mon père, c'est que c'est un bon flic. » Dit Stiles. « On n'a pas assez de preuves pour une cour de justice pour le moment, mais on en a assez pour lui. Et jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse prouver de manière probante qu'elle est liée à l'incendie... »

« Je sais. » Dit Peter. « Mais si elle était là ce jour-là, c'est elle qui l'a déclenché. » Il regarde Stiles. « N'espère pas que j'attende pour toujours. »

« C'est compris. » Dit Stiles et Peter s'éloigne en se fondant dans les ténèbres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Et voilà, ça avance doucement, mais sûrement ! On se dit à la semaine prochaine, le 11 mai \o/**


	23. Chapter 23

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ce chapitre je l'attends depuis aussi longtemps que le 17, et j'ai tellement hâte que vous le lisiez ! Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que j'ai décidé de classer cette fic en M, vu la petite scène du chapitre d'avant ! Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques avec les ratings.

Je tiens, comme toujours, à remercier mes chers anonymes qui me laissent vraiment des messages très sympathiques, lire vos petits mots me font beaucoup de bien, surtout en ce moment.

Je remercie également ma Dream Team personnelle, Orange Sanguine et Bruniblondi, sans vous cette fic ne serait pas aussi cool !

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles n'a aucune idée de comment dire à son père tout ce qu'il a découvert, ni à quel point il est impliqué dans l'affaire. Après quelques jours à réfléchir, il lui prépare un dossier. C'est dans une pochette de papier kraft, comme la plupart des dossiers au poste de police. Dedans sont listés tous les différents meurtres, avec les connexions mises en valeur. À la fin, il met un sous-dossier à propos de la compagnie et de leurs employés au moment de l'incendie Hale.

Il laisse le dossier sur le bureau de son père quand celui-ci est parti se chercher à manger avec un post-it sur lequel est écrit 'lis, s'il te plaît.' Puis il dit à Angie qu'il a mal à l'estomac et rentre chez lui.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il est au milieu d'une partie passionnée de Plantes VS Zombies, il entend la porte s'ouvrir. Il y a un peu de bruit en bas, puis il entend les pas de son père dans les escaliers. Il essaie d'arborer une expression innocente quand le shérif franchit la porte, le dossier dans la main. « N'essaie même pas avec ce regard. J'ai arrêté d'y croire quand tu avais quatre ans. »

« Ouais, je suppose que c'est vrai. » Répond Stiles en se frottant une main à l'arrière du crâne. Il met son jeu en pause et se retourne dans sa chaise de manière à ce que ses jambes soient de part et d'autre du dossier.

Tom appuie son épaule contre le mur. « Tu veux me dire où tu as eu toutes ces informations ? »

« Oh, à des endroits... divers... » Dit Stiles. « Tu sais. Alaska, Kansas. »

« Uh huh. » Il tape le dossier de papier kraft contre sa cuisse. « Et les gens dans ces endroits t'ont simplement offert ces informations ? »

« J'ai dit s'il vous plaît. » Stiles dit avec espoir.

« Et qu'as-tu dit d'autre ? » Son père lui lance un regard sévère.

« Tu sais, je viens de penser à un truc. » Dit Stiles. « Je pense que tu sais déjà exactement ce que j'ai fait, mais si je n'ai pas vraiment à l' _admettre_ , tu n'auras pas connaissance qu'un délit a eu lieu. Et puisque tu es le shérif, c'est probablement mieux, non ? »

« Et que penses-tu de me dire exactement ce que tu as fait pour que, si des gens me rappellent, je n'aie pas l'air d'un idiot et que je puisse couvrir mon fils qui a été un vilain garçon ? » Dit Tom comme s'il grondait un enfant de trois ans. Puis il lève le dossier à hauteur d'yeux. « C'est du bon travail, ceci dit. »

Stiles rougit immédiatement et sourit comme si c'était le matin de Noël. « Je, heu, on m'a aidé. Peter. Il a trouvé des pistes et, heu, je ne suis pas vraiment certain de _comment_ il les a trouvées et, dans certains cas, ça m'a semblé plus intelligent de ne pas demander. »

« C'est probablement mieux, oui. Tu veux descendre ? On pourra mieux étaler tout ça. »

« Hum. » Stiles lève un doigt puis sort son stock de posters de son placard. « Et tu penses quoi de, euh, » Dit-il en commençant à les mettre à leur place habituelle « Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire pendant que tu, euh, tu regardes tout ça ? »

Tom écarquille légèrement les yeux. « Ou tu pourrais faire ça. » Il entre complètement dans la pièce et est déjà en train d'examiner les posters dans leur ensemble.

Stiles laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement puisque son père n'a pas l'air de vouloir lui crier dessus, et il descend les escaliers. Il prend son temps pour faire le café comme son père l'aime, avec bien trop de sucre, parce que ça va lui prendre un moment pour regarder toutes les informations. Puis il se prend un soda et retourne dans sa chambre.

Tom prend le café. « Alors, pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ? »

« Eh, parce que tu es le shérif ? » Dit Stiles et son père lui lance un regard plat. « Et parce qu'on est dans une impasse. On sait que Kate a allumé le feu, mais on n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle a fait, alors on ne peut rien prouver. Toutes nos preuves sont circonstancielles. »

« L'inspecteur chargé de l'incendie est mêlé à ça, hein ? Cette enquête a été bouclée trop vite. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais... »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Par là. » Il décroche un poster et le met sur son lit. « Ce n'est pas encore fini. Tu vois, il est allé à la fac avec Gérard Argent. Alors il lui a peut-être rendu service. Ou il a reçu un pot-de-vin, je suis coincé, et... » Il se tortille, mal à l'aise. « Je ne peux pas demander à Peter de m'aider sur ce coup-ci. Si je lui dis que ce mec a été impliqué et que je lui donne le nom... »

« Oui ? » Tom fronce les sourcils. « Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il a... Tu sais quoi ? Ne me dis rien. »

Stiles pince ses lèvres. « Je peux pas... Je ne vais pas te mentir, papa. Il va la tuer. Kate. C'est un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas _déjà_ fait. » Bon sang, pense Stiles, c'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort pour avoir répété encore et encore que Peter ne peut pas le faire. « Je n'arrête pas de lui dire d'attendre, que si on trouve des preuves, il peut clamer qu'il protégeait la meute et il n'aura pas d'ennuis, mais... Il est en train de perdre patience et, tu sais, Peter... »

Tom soupire et s'assoit sur le lit. « Fais-le patienter. » Il se pince l'arête du nez. « Parce que la vérité, c'est que je détesterais devoir le mettre en prison pour quelque chose que, je pense, il est en droit de faire. Parce que si quelqu'un te faisait ça à toi, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de patience non plus. »

« Ouais. » Stiles ne sait pas trop quoi répondre à son père qui dit qu'il commettrait un meurtre si quelque chose lui arrivait. Lui non plus n'hésiterait pas à tuer. Il savait très bien, quand il a dit à Peter pour Kate, qu'il allait la tuer. Ça ne fait pas de lui un meurtrier, mais il est au moins complice.

Et la vérité, c'est qu'il sait que Peter n'ira pas en prison. Il suspecte fortement que le loup-garou ne prévoit pas de vivre bien longtemps après s'être occupé de Kate, et il ne sait pas non plus quoi faire à ce propos. Il ne ferait probablement pas autre chose s'il était à la place de Peter.

Finalement, il s'éclaircit la voix. « Euh, j'y travaille. Mais ce qui compte, c'est que je ne peux pas lui donner cette information. Ou alors il va essayer de, euh, de lui extirper des informations et je doute que ça finisse bien. »

« Pas faux. Eh bien, un pot-de-vin est plus probable qu'une faveur parce que, qui apprécie quelqu'un assez pour couvrir un meurtre ? Peu de gens. » Il sirote son café. « Assez cupide, par contre... L'argent est une grande motivation. »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment demander des relevés bancaires. » Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge. « Enfin, je pourrais, mais je pense que j'ai assez fait semblant d'être toi et je pense avoir besoin d'un mandat pour quelque chose comme ça. Mais j'ai peur que, si on a un mandat, ça va lui montrer qu'on est sur sa piste et... Ugh. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. »

« Tu me laisses jeter un œil. Je sais comment faire les choses discrètement. »

« Okay. » Stiles soupire de soulagement. « Et je sais que tu ne t'y connais pas vraiment en incendies, mais... Comment est-ce qu'elle a _déclenché_ l'incendie ? Elle ne peut pas avoir été trop proche de la maison. Ils l'auraient sentie ou entendue. Mais celui qui a mis l'accélérant ne peut pas avoir laissé une piste derrière lui. Il y a eu six mois entre les deux. Ça se serait dissipé. Et il n'a rien mis d'autre dans la maison, comme un engin explosif, et il n'a pas saboté le système électrique. Alors... Comment est-ce qu'elle a déclenché l'incendie à distance ? Pourquoi être allée à la maison, pour que Peter sente son odeur quand il rentrerait ? »

« Eh bien, c'est possible qu'elle ait été là pour admirer son œuvre. Surtout s'il n'était pas censé y avoir de survivants. » Il regarde les infos sur le feu qui sont rassemblées sur le poster. « Est-ce qu'il y a un vrai point d'ignition dans tout ce merdier ? Et, plus important, est-ce qu'on peut s'y fier ? »

« Oui pour la première question, non pour la seconde. » Répond Stiles. « Le point d'ignition est défini comme le circuit électrique défectueux, mais puisqu'on sait que ce n'est pas la cause... »

Tom reste calme un moment. « Pourquoi ne demanderait-on pas une seconde opinion ? On peut trouver un autre inspecteur chargé des incendies et lui demander de regarder les photos et le peu de preuves qui a été récupérable. La pire chose qui peut arriver, c'est que ça ne donne rien. »

« Oui, je suppose. Je ne pense pas qu'il reste beaucoup, par contre. Et je ne sais pas si on peut faire confiance au rapport, puisque cet enfoiré de menteur a mis ses mains dessus. Il y a des trucs qui peuvent être bidons. »

« Eh bien, tu as déjà réussi à avoir beaucoup à partir de très peu. Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne veux pas avoir une chance de savoir ce que quelqu'un d'honnête peut trouver ? Même si ce n'est pas beaucoup ? »

« Non, c'est une bonne idée. » dit Stiles. « Je pense que je suis juste inquiet que ça nous retombe dessus d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Tout le monde sait à quel point les Hale sont susceptibles à propos de l'incendie. Je garderai ça secret je m'en assurerai. »

« Je m'inquiète pas que les _Hale_ puissent le découvrir, hein. Je suis inquiet que les Argent le sachent. Tu sais, les méchants. »

Tom envoie un regard à son fils. « Ça s'appelle rouvrir une enquête, et on ne veut pas que quelqu'un sache. Je n'aime pas les gens qui ont un problème avec les loups-garous dans mon service. Tu sais ça. »

« Oui, oui, je sais, mais est-ce qu'on peut juste... Je sais pas, envoyer ça ailleurs ? Du genre, Inspecteurs incendie and co ? »

Tom laisse échapper un ricanement malgré lui. « Et que penses-tu de ça ? J'enlève toutes les infos permettant d'identifier l'affaire, j'envoie le dossier à un copain que j'ai en dehors de l'état et je lui demande de laisser son spécialiste jeter un œil dessus. C'est mieux pour toi ? »

Stiles soupire de soulagement. « Ouais, définitivement. Désolé, je suis juste un peu parano là-dessus. C'est juste que ces gens sont vraiment super flippants. »

Le shérif acquiesce et considère son fils sérieusement. « Il y a autre chose que tu voudrais me dire ? »

« Euh, non. » Répond Stiles. Puis il désigne les posters. « Je pense que ça couvre à peu près tout. »

« Uh huh. » Tom croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu sais qui je suis ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Vous êtes Thomas Stilinski, Shérif de Beacon Hills, pourvoyeur de tout ce qui est juste et équitable dans l'univers - »

« Plus que ça. » Dit Tom en bougeant sa main avec impatience. « Bien que je vais me souvenir que tu as dit ça. Je suis ton père. Donc je suis à peu près certain de te connaître. Maintenant que c'est clair. Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Stiles fronce les sourcils, clairement en profonde réflexion. « Non, tout va bien, vraiment je - »

« Okay. » Le coupe le shérif. « Maintenant, tu vas t'asseoir et me dire ce que tu me caches. Parce que je te _connais_. Et il y a des choses que tu ne me dis pas. Des choses qui te font peur. Alors parle, fiston, et pas de tangentes, parce que tu ne quittes pas cette pièce sans que je sache ce qu'il se passe. »

« C'est quoi, ça, une obstruction parlementaire inversée ? » Demande Stiles, mais il s'assoit quand même sur le bord du lit. « Euh, certaines informations... Tu ne vas pas aimer comment je les ai eues, et ça n'a rien à voir avec Peter qui pète une durite ou moi qui me fait passer pour un officier de la loi. »

« Non. » Dit son père d'une voix mesurée. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. »

Stiles se passe une main sur l'arrière du crâne. « Tu vois, j'ai plus ou moins rencontré Kate Argent. Et il est possible qu'elle m'ait demandé d'espionner les Hale pour elle, et il se peut aussi que j'aie accepté parce que je voulais savoir ce qu'elle manigance. Et, hypothétiquement, il se pourrait que je la rencontre une ou deux fois par semaine pour pouvoir rester connecté à l'OLL. »

Il y a un long silence. Puis Tom s'assoit sur le lit à côté de lui et se passe une main sur le visage. « Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, toi. »

« Nope. » Stiles remonte un genou contre sa poitrine. « Je continue d'espérer qu'elle laisse échapper quelque chose, ce qu'elle attend de moi. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle leur fasse du mal et que je ne sois pas capable de m'en rendre compte à temps. »

Tom tend le bras et l'enroule autour des épaules de Stiles dans une sorte de demi-embrasse. Il sait tout ce qu'il peut dire dans des situations de ce genre, mais ces mots sont pour des adultes qui ont signé pour ce genre de dangereux travail sous couverture. Des adultes qui connaissent les risques, qui ont de l'entraînement. Ce ne sont pas des mots pour son fils de dix-sept ans. Et il sait qu'il ne peut pas demander à Stiles d'arrêter. Ça ne ferait que créer une barrière entre eux, et c'est la dernière chose qu'il veut. « Stiles, tu es l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse. Je suis _sûr_ que tu l'es plus que Kate Argent. Tu vas réussir. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. » Soupire Stiles, quelque peu circonspect. « Tu es en colère ? »

« Moins que la fois où Scott et toi êtes allés en cachette dans les bois pour vous saouler. Et que tu as essayé de me convaincre le lendemain que tu avais la grippe pour que je ne sache pas que c'était une gueule de bois. » Dit Tom en rendant son regard à son fils.

Stiles grimace. « Pas l'un de mes meilleurs moments, je l'admets. Mais... Ce n'est pas non plus un 'Non, Stiles, je ne suis pas en colère.' ? »

« Stiles, tu es mon fils, et je n'aime pas quand tu te mets en danger plus que ce n'est nécessaire, tout comme toi, tu n'aimes pas quand moi, je le fais. J'aime ça encore moins quand je ne suis pas dans le coup. D'abord l'école, maintenant ça... » Tom secoue légèrement la tête. « Je suis fier de toi pour m'en avoir parlé. Mais tu n'avais pas l'intention de me dire ce qui concerne Kate. Il y a eu bien trop de secrets ces derniers temps, et je pense qu'il est temps que ça s'arrête. »

« Ouais. » Dit Stiles. « Tu penses que c'est intense... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Derek va en dire, mon dieu ! »

Tom secoue la tête à nouveau. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il soit surpris que son fils n'en ait pas parlé à Derek, en dépit de ses craintes. « Bonne chance avec ça. Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

« Ouais... » Dit Stiles en faisant la grimace. « Ooooh d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je peux prendre un jour de congé mercredi ? Allison a un tournoi de tir à l'arc et Scott et moi, on aimerait aller l'encourager. »

« Bien sûr. » Répond son père. « Elle est douée ? »

« Ouais, elle dit qu'elle en fait depuis qu'elle est petite, son... » La voix de Stiles s'éteint et Tom lui envoie un regard interrogateur. « Son père lui a appris... Avec Kate. » Il se mord la lèvre. « Tu te souviens du film _Robin des Bois_ avec Kevin Costner ? »

« Celui qui a été complètement sauvé par Alan Rickman dans le rôle du méchant shérif ? » Tom ricane. « Oui, ça fait un moment. Pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses... Qu'une flèche enflammée, c'est possible dans la vraie vie ? »

Tom fronce les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas. » Dit-il avec précaution. « Je suis à peu près certain que les Vikings utilisaient ce genre de choses. Tu penses que... »

« Si elle savait exactement où était l'accélérant, alors oui. » Dit Stiles. « J'y pense fortement. Je veux dire, c'est une théorie un peu abracadabrante et je ne pense pas qu'on trouve de preuves, mais c'est possible. » Il se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Je vais en parler à Peter. Voir ce qu'il en pense, la prochaine fois que je le verrai. »

« D'accord. Mais sois prudent, vraiment. »

Stiles acquiesce. « Promis. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles s'est rendu compte au fil des semaines que Peter n'arrive pas toujours à attendre pour lui fournir les infos qu'il trouve. Ça pourrait être un problème chez les Hale, mais heureusement, Peter est prompt à textoter. En fait, il est meilleur à ça que Derek. Parfois après le dîner, pendant que Stiles regarde des animes avec Cora ou joue sur son ordinateur, Peter et lui vont s'envoyer des SMS l'un l'autre pour parler de tout ce qu'ils ont découvert depuis la dernière fois qu'ils ont partagé leurs infos.

Derek demande même à Peter, une fois. « A qui est-ce que tu envoies des messages ? » avec une curiosité qui indique que ce n'est pas normal, mais Peter répond juste de manière absente, « un ami. » et n'en dit pas plus. L Le téléphone de Stiles servant tout le temps à ça, ça ne semble pas étrange qu'il envoie souvent des SMS en même temps que Peter en reçoit. Il met son téléphone sur vibreur pour que ce soit un peu moins évident.

Plus tard, il pense qu'il aurait vraiment dû s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un le remarque. En l'occurrence, c'est Cora. C'est un samedi soir, tard. Laura et Jonathan sont sortis en amoureux. Aaron est avec des amis et Talia est dans son bureau, à faire ce qu'elle fait en temps normal. Stiles, Derek et Cora sont en train de regarder un film pendant que Peter arpente la maison sans répit. Peu à peu, il se pose dans la même pièce que les autres, même s'il ne paye aucune attention à la télévision.

Soudainement, Cora entend le téléphone de Peter et rit. « Est-ce que vous vous envoyez des messages, Stiles et toi ? Vous êtes dans la même pièce ! »

Stiles se demande s'il devrait essayer de nier, mais il sait que son cœur a accéléré en sachant avoir été découvert. « Ouais, on ne voulait pas vous déranger pendant votre film, et je ne suis jamais content si je n'ai pas plusieurs choses à faire. » Ajoute-t-il, ce qui est vrai.

« Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir de quoi vous parlez ? » Demande Derek, à la fois curieux et amusé. Il semble s'attendre à quelque chose de terriblement ésotérique, et possiblement académique.

« Nope. » Répond Stiles.

« Voyons ça ! » Dit Cora en lui piquant son téléphone.

« H-hey ! » Proteste Stiles en essayant de le récupérer.

C'est trop tard. Cora écarquille les yeux et elle les regarde tous les deux, incertaine. « Sérieusement ? » Dit-elle.

Les sens de Derek captent automatiquement le choc de Cora. Il n'aime pas non plus la manière dont le cœur de Stiles a encore accéléré, ou son odeur qu'il n'arrive pas à déchiffrer parce qu'elle comporte trop d'éléments. Il jette un œil à Peter, mais ne peut sentir que de la prudence. Au moins, ce n'est ni de la colère, ni de la peur. Derek reprend le téléphone des mains de Cora, mais le donne à Stiles sans regarder l'écran. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Stiles bouge la bouche de manière incertaine, puis Peter dit calmement : « Stiles m'aide à éclaircir certaines circonstances entourant l'incendie. »

Derek s'immobilise. Puis il hoche la tête une fois. D'une certaine manière, il n'est pas surpris. Il se mord la lèvre, puis se tourne pour regarder Stiles avec un calme forcé. « Tu penses que c'était un accident ? » Il n'essaie pas de contenir sa colère : il essaie juste de ne pas se transformer en chose bégayante.

Après un moment Stiles laisse échapper une expiration, rencontre son regard. « Non. Je n'y crois pas. »

Derek se couvre le visage avec les mains pendant un long moment alors qu'il se concentre pour prendre de grandes inspirations, mais il finit par les laisser retomber. Il est un peu pâle, mais il arrive à se contenir. Il fait passer son regard de Stiles à Peter une ou deux fois avant de regarder Peter, les yeux un peu larges. « Ne va pas juste... Te cacher là-bas. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter, okay ? » Peter savait pendant tout ce temps. Il les a surveillés et protégés. Et si ce n'était pas un accident alors soudainement, Derek ne se sent plus en sécurité.

Peter se lève sans un mot pour les rejoindre sur le canapé. Avant qu'il n'ait fait plus de quelques pas, cependant, Talia apparaît dans le chambranle de la porte. Elle a le visage pâle et les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne. « L'incendie. » Dit-elle avec une voix tendue « Etait un accident. »

Stiles rencontre son regard sans sourciller. « Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Talia prend une inspiration, se battant clairement pour garder le contrôle, mais ses yeux commencent à devenir rouge. « Stiles. J'apprécie le fait que tu aies probablement voulu aider Peter à donner un sens à tout ça, mais il n'a pas _besoin_ que tu encourages ses délires. Il - »

« Ce ne sont pas des délires. » Dit Stiles fortement. « Et il apprécierait probablement que vous arrêtiez de parler de lui comme s'il était barjot. »

Derek se courbe immédiatement sous le poids de la colère de son alpha face au pire sujet possible. Mais sa main va aussi s'agripper à celle de Stiles.

Talia semble simplement devenir plus furieuse. « Stiles, il y a eu une enquête de police, une enquête des pompiers et il n'y a eu aucune preuve que le feu soit _autre chose_ qu'un accident électrique. Je suis désolée que Peter ait du mal à supporter ça, mais - »

« Donc si je trouvais des preuves. » La coupe lourdement Stiles. « Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait de m'écouter ? »

« Quelques soient les ''preuves'' que tu as trouvées. » Rétorque Talia en parlant encore plus fort. « Je doute _fortement_ que ce soit plus significatif que ce que des officiers de la loi avec de l'entraînement ont pu trouver. »

Derek arrive alors à lever le regard, se souvenant que Stiles avait dit que l'enquête était allée trop vite. Il regarde sa mère, ou au moins autant qu'il peut parce que le bêta en lui ne peut pas croiser les yeux de son alpha, ou en tout cas pas quand elle n'essaie pas de faire fuir son compagnon. Puis il tourne les yeux vers Peter, duquel il peut rencontrer le regard. Le visage de son oncle est complètement blanc, sans aucune expression.

Stiles, au contraire, semble prêt à cracher de la fumée tellement il est furieux. « Oh, d'accord, je vais prendre ça pour un non. » Dit-il. « Parce que c'est sûr qu'un jeune de dix-sept ans ne peut rien avoir trouvé d'utile. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le fils du shérif, ou comme si je _savais qui a fait ça_. »

Derek serre les poings et lâche la main de Stiles comme s'il s'était brûlé quand il sent les os grincer sous sa poigne. « Qui ? » Ce n'est qu'un murmure. C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à dire, mais il a besoin de savoir. Même si sa mère ne veut pas, si elle ne veut pas qu'il sache, il en a besoin. Il garde les yeux fixés sur Peter et essaie de ne pas penser à elle, même s'il peut sentir sa colère et sa souffrance au même titre qu'il arrive à le sentir chez Stiles. Peter est étrangement silencieux, ce qui l'angoisse.

« Comment oses-tu ? » Talia grince entre ses dents. « Comment _oses_

« Kate Argent. » Dit Stiles sans lâcher le regard de Talia. Ses yeux deviennent carmin. « Son nom est Kate Argent. Elle est membre de l'OLL, et elle a déjà fait ça avant. »

La respiration de Derek s'accélère, devient superficielle, et il émet un petit gémissement animal avant de soudainement bondir du canapé et sortir de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils peuvent l'entendre rendre son dernier repas dans la salle de bain.

Cora pâlit sous son teint estival et murmure « Je vais, euh, aller voir comment il va. »

« Vas-y. » Dit Talia brusquement. « Et ne reviens pas ici. Stiles et moi devons parler. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Dit Stiles, le sarcasme alourdissant sa voix. « C'est comme ça que vous appelez le bottage de cul verbal que vous _pensez_ être sur le point de me donner ? Parce que je vais vous apprendre quelque chose - »

« _Stop._ » Dit Talia avec tellement de force dans la voix que Stiles s'arrête effectivement quelques minutes. « Je suis l'alpha de cette meute et je _n'accepterai pas que l'on me parle sur ce ton._ »

« Vous êtes peut-être l'alpha, » Rétorque Stiles. « Mais vous êtes un alpha de merde. Parce que je suis là, devant vous, à vous dire que votre meute est en danger et vous refuser de m'écouter parce que vous n'aimez pas le fait que votre fils m'ait choisi comme compagnon. Vous _savez_ que j'ai raison, vous saviez probablement depuis le début que Peter n'était pas fou, mais puisque _vous_ ne pouviez pas gérer ça, vous avez passé les six dernières années à lui assurer le contraire. Je pourrais vous mettre toutes les preuves du monde sous le nez, mais vous ne m'écouteriez toujours pas, parce que vous êtes trop occupée à vous cacher sous votre lit pour vous en occuper ! »

Talia le gifle en travers du visage, suffisamment fort pour qu'il recule de quelques pas et il serait tombé s'il n'avait pas buté contre le canapé. Avant que sa main ne puisse revenir à sa position de départ, Peter l'attrape par le poignet. Il est dans sa forme bêta, ses yeux brillant d'un bleu glacé. « Si tu le touches encore, » grogne-t-il, « Je t'arrache la gorge. »

Dans l'autre pièce, Derek relève la tête de l'épaule de sa sœur. Il ravale une vague de nausée et se remet sur ses pieds. « Reste là. Appelle papa. Dis-lui de venir. N'appelle pas Laura. » Ajoute-t-il. La dernière chose dont ils aient besoin, c'est d'une autre personnalité d'alpha dans la maison. Il titube et se dirige vers le chaos, prenant de la vitesse au fur et à mesure.

Mais avec surprise, rien n'est chaotique quand il arrive dans le salon. Peter maintient toujours le poignet de Talia, et elle le regarde avec un mélange de surprise et de douleur. « Ma sœur, jamais je ne t'ai blâmée pour ne pas vouloir me croire. Je ne me suis jamais fâché à ce propos. J'ai compris tes raisons. Mieux que toi, probablement. Mais je ne resterai _pas sans rien faire_ pendant que tu essaies de m'interdire de résoudre le meurtre de ma femme et de mon enfant. Recule, Talia... Ou perd ta meute. »

Derek ne regarde aucun des deux. Il ne peut pas. Il s'arrête juste en face de Stiles, sa main se lève en direction de la joue qui est déjà en train de rougir, mais il s'arrête juste avant de la toucher. « Stiles ? » Demande-t-il doucement. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne peut pas s'excuser d'être parti, parce que sinon, il aurait rendu son déjeuner sur le sol du salon.

« Je vais bien. » Lui répond Stiles tout aussi doucement.

Talia et Peter se fixent toujours dans les yeux. Puis, Talia relâche son poignet. Puis, la voix tremblante de rage, elle dit : « Stiles, si tu, si tu avais la moindre raison de penser que la meute était en danger, tu aurais dû venir me voir directement. »

Stiles déglutit. « Et quelle raison m'avez-vous jamais donnée de vous faire confiance ? »

Derek baisse le regard et le détourne de Stiles, montrant sa gorge, mais il dit : « Stiles, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. » Sa voix est calme. « Je te l'ai dit, c'était aussi de la mienne. » Il essaie de décider s'il devrait en dire plus. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, parce que c'est évident que ça ne se serait pas bien passé si Stiles en avait parlé directement à Talia.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Dit Stiles. « Tu as raison. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne me hait pas autant que ce que j'ai l'impression, des fois. Je sais qu'elle m'a évité pour éviter, justement, que ce soit gênant pour tout le monde. Je sais qu'elle est juste mal à l'aise avec moi parce que je suis différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour toi. Et si n'importe lequel de ces mots était, au moins une fois, sorti de sa bouche au lieu de la tienne, peut-être que nous n'aurions pas cette discussion. Mais même si je fais partie de cette meute depuis des mois, même si je suis officiellement ton compagnon depuis des semaines, j'attends encore une _foutue_ excuse pour ce qu'elle m'a dit quand on s'est rencontrés. Alors je ne veux pas t'entendre lui trouver des excuses, Derek. Vraiment pas. »

À ces mots, Derek hoche légèrement la tête. Il aimerait vraiment retourner dans la salle de bains, finir de vomir et ensuite se rouler en boule sous le lavabo jusqu'à ce que tous les cris soient terminés. Juste lui, sa fourrure et un rouleau de papier toilettes qu'il puisse mâchouiller jusqu'à la mort. Il a juste envie de tout abandonner pour un moment. Mais on ne dirait pas que ce soit possible.

Talia prend une profonde inspiration. « Si tu sais qui a fait ça, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas le _prouver_. » Dit Stiles. Et je ne voulais pas que quiconque dans cette famille prenne l'affaire en main et finisse en taule parce que j'aurai agi trop vite. »

« Si tu ne peux pas le prouver, alors comment tu sais que c'est elle ? » Demande Talia, la voix sarcastique.

Stiles plisse les yeux. « Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je ne vais pas vous le dire. » Il recule d'un pas de son outrage évident et dit : « Derek, je vais à la maison. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. Ou pas. C'est pas que je m'en fiche, c'est juste que... Je ne t'en voudrai pas quoi, que tu choisisses. Tu fais... Ce que tu as à faire maintenant. Pour surmonter tout ça. »

Derek fixe Stiles un long moment, comme pour jauger la sincérité de cette déclaration, puis il acquiesce et pose sa main sur sa joue assez longtemps pour aspirer sa douleur. Puis il se penche pour embrasser Stiles sur le front, se retourne et est déjà en train de revêtir sa fourrure, se déshabillant dans le même temps. Il jaillit hors de la pièce quelques secondes après.

Le silence règne dans le salon pendant quelques instants avant que Stiles ne se tourne vers Peter. « Je vais suivre ce dont on a parlé et te rappeler demain. »

Peter hoche la tête gravement. « Bonne nuit, alors, Stiles. »

Stiles quitte la maison sans un autre mot. Il croise Aaron sur son chemin. Le loup-garou entre, confus et troublé, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer. « Que... » Dit-il en voyant Peter et Talia debout dans le salon.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Murmure Peter et se dirige vers la porte à l'arrière de la maison.

Aaron étudie la pièce presque vide, regarde la manière dont sa femme tremble, les poings serrés le long de son corps. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça sent comme s'il y avait eu la Troisième Guerre Mondiale ici ? Et où est Derek ? » Ajoute-t-il parce qu'il n'arrive pas à penser à une raison pour laquelle son fils ne serait pas là pour le départ de Stiles.

Talia lève les yeux sur lui et des larmes coulent de ses yeux sur ses joues. « Je... Derek est dans la salle de bains, je pense. Je... Je dois partir, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi seule quelques minutes. » Après ça, elle tourne les talons et monte les escaliers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eh bien, eh bien, quel suspense... Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ! On n'est plus qu'à six chapitres de la fin, il peut encore s'en passer, des choses. Mais en même temps... S'ils veulent avancer, va falloir se bouger un peu les fesses ahahaha

Je vous donne rendez-vous le **18 mai 2016** pour la suite !


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors en tout premier lieu, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews. Ffnet a buggé toute la semaine (ou en tout cas à chaque fois que j'ai essayé) et quand je voulais vous répondre, il me disait qu'il ne trouvait pas le commentaire auquel je voulais répondre. Mais ça semble être revenu dans l'ordre. Du coup, je poste le chapitre, et je vais m'atteler à répondre à tous vos gentils messages. Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de les lire, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de l'accueil que vous faites à cette traduction. Merci à vous tous.

Et plus particulièrement aux anonymes, auxquels je ne peux pas répondre directement.

Comme toujours aussi, merci à ma Dream Team à moi. Vous savez pas à quel point les encouragements et les commentaires d'Orange Sanguine me motivent. Et bien sûr, ce texte serait moins français sans ma Bruni d'amour. Alors merci à vous deux !

Et bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant une longue minute, Aaron fixe le salon soudain désert avec une expression incrédule. Puis il voit les habits de Derek sur le sol. « Eh bien, espérons qu'il soit dans la salle de bains, sinon ça veut dire qu'il a fondu comme la méchante sorcière du Pays d'Oz. », se dit-il en soupirant. Ce n'est pas son fils qu'il trouve dans la salle de bains, mais sa plus jeune fille. Cora est assise sur le battant fermé des toilettes, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et elle peine à retrouver sa respiration après ce qui semble être de grosses larmes. Il peut encore les sentir dans l'air. Il peut aussi sentir que quelqu'un a été malade récemment. « Cora, mon cœur ? » Il avance d'un pas et heurte accidentellement un pot de nettoyant pour toilettes. En baissant les yeux, il découvre d'autres objets qui sont normalement rangés dans le placard sous le lavabo. Il semblerait que Derek soit dans la salle de bains, tout compte fait. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Rien ne va ! » Déclare Cora de ce ton dramatique qu'ont les adolescents. « Maman et Stiles se sont disputés et maman l'a frappé ! Elle l'a giflé, et Peter l'a menacée de lui arracher la gorge et, et tout est terrible ! »

« Oh, punaise. », dit Aaron. Normalement, il se dirait que Cora a tendance à exagérer un peu, mais il peut encore sentir les odeurs de rage et de douleur flottant dans le salon. Il voit les traces de larmes sur les joues de Cora, et il voit aussi que son unique fils restant en revient à ses habitudes de se réfugier dans des coins sombres et étroits. Il tend le bras et prend un linge dans le placard suspendu au-dessus des toilettes, le déplie et le passe sous l'eau fraîche. Il l'essore et s'agenouille devant Cora pour lui nettoyer doucement le visage. « Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lentement. »

Cora déglutit. « Stiles dit que ce n'était pas un accident. Qu'il sait qui a fait ça. »

« Oh _punaise »,_ répète Aaron, parce que tout ce qu'il a envie de dire ne ferait qu'apprendre de nouveaux mots à Cora. Il se rassoit contre le mur, même s'il n'y a pas énormément de place, et tend les bras en direction de Cora.

Elle se précipite dans l'étreinte et pose la tête contre son épaule. « Maman était tellement furieuse, mais Stiles continuait à parler. Elle lui disait de se taire, de se calmer, mais il n'arrêtait pas. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un tenir tête à maman comme ça, et encore moins quelqu'un de la meute. »

Aaron la rapproche de lui. « Derek a choisi quelqu'un de spécial. Stiles est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui a énormément de choses à apporter à notre meute, mais il n'est pas fait pour être un bêta comme le reste d'entre nous. Je ne pense pas que ça ait à voir avec s'il est un loup ou non. C'est juste qui il est. »

« Après que maman ait frappé Stiles, oncle Peter lui a dit de reculer ou... De perdre sa meute. » La voix de Cora tremble et se craque. « Parce qu'il ne la laisserait pas l'empêcher de résoudre... les meurtres. Maman a dit que Stiles aurait dû venir la voir tout de suite et Stiles lui a répondu qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné de raisons de lui faire confiance. Et ensuite, maman a dit que s'il avait tant de preuves il, il aurait dû lui en parler. Mais il a refusé, et après il est parti. Il a dit à Derek de faire ce qu'il fallait jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux et maintenant Derek se cache et Stiles est parti et je ne sais même pas s'il va revenir un jour ! »

« Il reviendra. Il y aura sûrement des négociations entre ta mère et lui, mais il reviendra. » Vu la manière dont il avait géré Derek, Stiles savait clairement qu'il avait besoin de sa meute et Aaron est plutôt certain que Stiles s'est attaché à Cora et Peter. C'est Talia, le problème. « On va régler ça. » Pas qu'il sache comment. En tout cas, pas s'il va chez Stiles. Pour autant qu'il sache, il est toujours banni et ce n'est pas le moment d'aller le défier.

Cora renifle et s'essuie les yeux avec le dos de la main. « D'accord mais... Et l'incendie ? » Elle rencontre le regard de son père. « Pourquoi quelqu'un... Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il faire ça ? »

« Si c'est vrai que c'était volontaire... » Aaron est forcé de déglutir fortement et il décide de continuer en parlant juste de généralités. Ce n'est pas _sa_ famille, ni _ses_ enfants qui ont été assassinés ou traumatisés et effrayés à vie même si les blessures physiques ont guéri. « Pour la même raison que les noirs, les homosexuels, ou toute autre minorité sont attaqués. Parce que les gens ont peur de ce qui est différent. Et c'est encore pire avec nous parce que les gens clament que nous sommes dangereux. Et c'est difficile de contrer cette logique quand nous naissons avec des armes efficaces. » Il lui embrasse les cheveux. « Ça ne leur donne pas le droit de nous blesser, et ça ne rend pas bien ce qu'ils font. »

Après un moment Cora acquiesce, puis déglutit et lève les yeux vers lui. « Papa... » Sa voix tremble. « J'ai peur. »

« Et je te comprends. Mais on va régler ça. Promis. » Il lui frotte un peu le dos. « Tu veux rester ici ou tu préfères passer ta soirée chez des amis ? »

« Je préférerais rester là, mais... On peut appeler Laura et lui dire de revenir ? »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. » Il l'enlace pendant encore un moment avant de la relâcher légèrement. « Maintenant, voyons voir comment va ton frère. »

Après que Cora se soit assez reprise pour se remettre sur pieds et quitter la salle de bains, Aaron regarde encore un peu le placard fermé. Il peut entendre les battements de cœur de Derek, mais pas grand-chose d'autre. Il prend la poignée et entrouvre la porte. « Derek ? Comment ça va là-dedans ? »

Derek tient à peine sous le lavabo et ses yeux dorés lupins brillent dans l'obscurité. Son corps est contorsionné dans des angles bizarres. Il a la tête basse, à moitié appuyée sur un paquet de papier toilette à moitié vide, qui est lui-même coincé sous son poitrail et une patte avant. Sa fourrure noire est parsemée de morceaux blancs de ce qui était auparavant un rouleau de papier, mais qui n'est maintenant plus qu'un tube de carton qu'il attaque de ses dents. Aaron ouvre la porte un peu plus pour voir que ses oreilles sont en arrière. Ses yeux sont larges. Son visage est froncé sous une angoisse évidente.

« Dure journée, hein ? », dit Aaron en gardant un ton doux. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Derek comme ça. Après l'incendie, il avait l'habitude de se ronger les doigts et les orteils jusqu'au sang quand il était sous sa forme lupine, et ils avaient doucement essayé de remplacer ce qui lui passait sous les dents. C'était un instinct canin valable, selon son thérapeute, et il n'allait jamais arrêter complètement. Aaron tend un peu la main en direction du museau de Derek et reste juste là, attendant de voir s'il va être accepté.

Derek gémit un peu, doucement dans le fond de sa gorge, puis il s'avance un peu et pose le bout de son museau dans la main de son père. « Tout va s'arranger, Derek », dit Aaron. « On va tout réussir à arranger, je te le promets. » Il tend la main et grattouille Derek entre les oreilles.

Derek commence à se calmer sous l'affection douce. Ses yeux se ferment à moitié. Il peut croire son père, qui ne sent ni la rage, ni la trahison, ni la peur. Quand Stiles et sa mère se battaient, il sentait une telle attirance envers les deux qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait se mettre à plat ventre sur le sol jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux se sente d'humeur à s'occuper de lui et il voulait en même temps courir et s'enfuir jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Il commence à se tendre à nouveau, ses orteils se contractent et les muscles de ses jambes tressaillent alors qu'il pense à s'enfuir. Il fait bouger le tube en carton et recommence à le mâcher avec vigueur, mais il ne s'en va pas.

« Tu as envie de sortir ? » Demande Aaron, voyant la manière dont il se tend. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir comment va Stiles ? » Il sait qu'il va bientôt devoir parler à Talia et il ne pense pas que ce soit une discussion qui va bien se dérouler. Ce serait peut-être mieux de faire sortir Derek de la maison si cela arrive. Le regard de Derek voyage jusqu'au visage de son père, se demandant vraiment si ça serait OK. Il veut aller voir Stiles, mais il ne veut pas paraître abandonner sa meute.

« On parlera de tout ça demain. », dit Aaron. « Quand tout le monde se sera un peu calmé. D'accord ? Maintenant, viens-là. Tu as du papier toilette coincé entre les dents. »

Derek acquiesce légèrement et cède, se tortillant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié sur les genoux de son père. Le paquet de papier toilette tombe du placard sur le sol. Il le regarde faire avec un intérêt mitigé. Il donne le tube à son père et le laisse décoincer le papier d'entre ses dents. C'est un processus familier bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait depuis longtemps. Il a déjà eu des morceaux de tissu qui venaient de draps ou de serviettes, et de véritables morceaux de cuir brut entre les dents. Mais le papier, c'est le pire !

« On va devoir te retrouver quelques bois de cerf, fiston. », dit Aaron, mais son ton n'est qu'à moitié amusé. Il termine ce qu'il est en train de faire et gratte rapidement Derek entre les oreilles. « Allez, file maintenant. », ajoute-t-il et Derek acquiesce à nouveau, sort du placard et presse son visage entier contre la poitrine de son père dans un câlin humain/loup.

Il reste dans cette position pour un long moment à simplement respirer avant de contourner Aaron pour sortir de la pièce. Le salon sent toujours une rage énorme et ça le fait tomber au sol et ramper dans le grand espace ouvert. Il lance un regard à ses habits abandonnés sur le sol, mais décide que s'enfuir est plus haut dans la liste de ses priorités. Il se sent plus à l'aise dans le silence que sa fourrure lui procure alors il utilise une patte pour ouvrir la porte et ses dents pour la fermer derrière lui, puis il s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Au manoir Hale, Aaron secoue légèrement la tête avant de se remettre sur pieds. Il se dirige vers les escaliers, puis hésite. Il y a une question importante à laquelle il doit avoir une réponse avant de pouvoir discuter de ce qu'il vient de se passer avec sa femme. Alors, au lieu de monter, il va à l'arrière de la maison.

Comme il l'avait espéré, Peter n'est pas parti très loin. Il est sur la terrasse arrière et respire l'air de cette chaude nuit d'été. Il lève les yeux quand Aaron sort de la maison et se tient à côté de lui, mais ne dit rien. Aaron baisse le regard sur ses mains. Quelques poils de Derek sont restés sur ses doigts. « Ça va ? », demande-t-il à Peter. « Je veux dire, sur une échelle qui t'est propre, bien sûr. »

« Hu huh », réfléchit Peter. « C'est assez insultant mais oui, je pense aller bien. »

« Si je n'avais pas fait cette précision, tu aurais... » Aaron lève les mains en signe de défaite. « Peu importe, je suis content que tu ailles bien. » Il décide d'accepter le fait qu'il va passer la soirée entière à se faire métaphoriquement frapper dans les dents. Il avait juste voulu aller jouer au bowling avec quelques collègues. Apparemment, ça avait été une erreur.

Peter ne répond pas pendant un long moment, puis il dit : « Je suis désolé. Voulais-tu quelque chose ? »

« J'ai toute une liste, en fait. », répond Aaron sèchement. « Mais j'aurais espéré avoir le nom de la personne responsable. Cora dit que toi et Stiles avez un nom. »

« Oui, effectivement. », dit Peter en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Mais je suis étonné de savoir pourquoi tu le voudrais. Je croyais que je délirais et que vous ne faisiez que me faire plaisir en me laissant croire ça. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je suis désolé ? D'accord, je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu qu'il y ait quelqu'un à blâmer, moi aussi. Deux de mes enfants ont été tués et un autre en était proche. Le reste de la meute... ». Il ne sait pas comment finir cette phrase. « J'ai _prié_ pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un à blâmer. Mais à chaque fois que je posais une question ou que j'essayais de soulever un détail à la police ou aux pompiers, ils ne faisaient qu'aligner des preuves en face de moi en disant qu'il n'y avait rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça. Je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas sacrifier tous ceux qui restent en refusant d'admettre que, peut-être, j'ai eu tort. »

Peter lui lance un regard qui montre à quel point il est surpris de le voir dans cet état. Puis il secoue légèrement la tête. « Mais tu n'en as pas besoin, Aaron. Je m'occupe de tout. » Il reporte son regard vers la forêt. « Je n'ai pas eu ton aide ces six dernières années, je n'en ai pas besoin et je n'en veux pas maintenant. »

« Peut-être que je veux savoir qui a _assassiné mes enfants_. » Les mots sont dits à travers ses dents serrées. Il prend une grande inspiration. Son rôle dans la meute n'est pas d'être celui qui est fâché. Son rôle, c'est calmer le tempérament de tout le monde et consoler les chagrins. Il garde la paix.

« Je peux monter et dire à Cora qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur ? »

« Rien n'arrivera à nos enfants tant que je suis là. », dit Peter. Puis il se tourne et reporte son attention sur Aaron. « Mais si tu veux des détails, demande à Stiles. C'est lui qui a trouvé ça, pas moi. Il sait, ou alors il pense qu'il n'aura jamais l'amour de Talia, mais que je sois damné s'il n'a pas au moins son respect. Et après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je ne vais rien dire qu'il ne veut pas que je dise. »

« Personne ne parlera à Stiles ce soir. J'ai réussi à faire sortir Derek du placard de la salle de bains et je l'ai envoyé là-bas. Il ne s'est même pas retransformé en humain. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un les embête ce soir. » Il se frotte lentement les mains. « Je dois aller parler à Talia. »

« Effectivement. », dit Peter. Il s'étire. « Je pense que je vais aller marcher un peu. »

C'est seulement maintenant qu'Aaron réalise que, pendant toutes ces années, quand Peter disparaissait dans la forêt pendant des heures, il cherchait des menaces et protégeait leur territoire. Il doit prendre une grande inspiration avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau. Il pose une main sur le bras de Peter, pas pour le retenir, mais pour se faire sentir. « Je suis désolé. Encore. Et merci. Je vais répéter à Cora ce que tu as dit. »

Peter acquiesce, dégage la main d'Aaron et s'en va en direction de la forêt, disparaissant dans les ténèbres. Aaron le laisse partir. Puis il prend une minute pour simplement respirer avant de rentrer pour confronter sa femme. Il monte les escaliers et frappe légèrement à la porte de la chambre avant d'y pénétrer. Talia fait les cent pas, les bras croisés sur son estomac comme si elle essayait de se contenir. Elle lève les yeux quand il entre, mais détourne le regard, incapable de croiser celui de son mari.

« Tu es là pour me dire quel terrible alpha je suis, toi aussi ? »

Au départ, il ne répond pas. Il se contente d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle pour que sa tête reste contre son épaule. « Non. Je suis là pour te demander si tu vas bien. »

Talia laisse échapper un rire amer. « Oh, bien sûr. J'ai probablement réussi à briser ma meute en mille morceaux et notre fils doit sûrement me haïr, mais je vais bien. Super bien. »

Il lui frotte le bras avec une main tout en la maintenant contre lui. Il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils doivent travailler, oui, mais ça devra attendre qu'elle ait réussi à gérer les sentiments de culpabilité, de colère et de deuil qu'elle ressent. « Il ne te hait pas. S'il te détestait, il aurait tout de suite suivi Stiles, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait. »

« Peut-être qu'il devrait », dit Talia en pressant sa joue contre l'épaule de son mari. « Peut-être que ce serait plus facile pour lui s'il me détestait. »

« Il devrait haïr sa propre mère parce qu'elle a fait une erreur ? » Aaron la berce doucement pendant un instant, puis lui embrasse le sommet du crâne. « Qui est mélodramatique, maintenant ? »

La voix étouffée par son épaule, elle dit : « Tu es une personne terrible. Il n'y a rien de drôle. »

« À part le fait que j'aie dû décoincer du papier toilette d'entre les dents de mon fils de 24 ans, tu veux dire ? », demande Aaron. « Ce n'était même pas un tout petit peu drôle ? »

« Oh, seigneur. » Talia laisse échapper un petit rire étranglé qui se transforme rapidement en un flot de larmes. Aaron se contente de la serrer contre lui en la berçant doucement. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer mais, en un sens, ça pourrait être bon pour elle de laisser sortir tout ça. Au moins, la bataille ne sera pas rude tout du long.

Il faut quelques minutes à Talia pour rassembler quelques miettes de contrôle. Elle s'éloigne d'Aaron en s'essuyant les yeux. « J'ai besoin d'un peu d'eau. », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Elle en ressort une minute plus tard en sirotant un verre. « Seigneur. Je ne voulais pas... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et je ne peux pas... Aaron, je ne peux pas gérer ça. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »

« Tu _peux_ gérer ça », dit Aaron. « Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es ma femme, mon alpha, que tu es géniale et que tu aimes ta meute. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu d'aide. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là, d'accord ? » Il lui laisse une minute pour absorber tout ça, mais pas assez longtemps pour le contredire avant de continuer. « On a besoin de commencer au commencement, je pense. Avec Stiles. Parce que Peter refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai déjà parlé. »

« Bon sang, mon frère peut être un tel enfoiré », dit Talia sans aucune morgue derrière ses mots. Puis elle secoue la tête. « Je ne peux pas. Je veux dire, il n'acceptera rien de moi. Peut-être que tu devrais... »

« Non », la coupe Aaron la voix douce, mais intransigeante. « Stiles a appris à vivre avec moi, mais il n'acceptera rien de moi, encore moins des excuses, tant qu'il n'en aura pas entendu de ta part. Il comprend pleinement maintenant que les compagnons fonctionnent comme une unité et que tu es l'alpha. Ton opinion a plus de poids, à la fois pour nous deux et pour la meute. » Il se tait et attend, sachant que ça va être dur pour Talia de comprendre ça, mais il a toujours été meilleur qu'elle pour lire les sous-textes émotionnels. Elle lui a toujours fait confiance avant.

Talia secoue la tête et dit avec prudence « Je ne lui ai jamais donné une seule raison d'écouter un mot de ce que je peux dire. Si j'essaie de m'excuser, il va me mettre son poing en pleine face. »

« Alors _laisse-le faire. »_ , dit Aaron. « Tu ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de ça à ta place. Tu ne vois pas que c'est ce que tu as déjà fait pendant tout ce temps ? Nous laisser nous occuper de ça ? Ça l'a amené à accepter de faire partie de la meute, et maintenant il _fait_ partie de la meute, et il attend que tu le reconnaisses. Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de l'éviter. C'est ce que tu as fait pendant des mois et ça ne va plus marcher maintenant. »

« Seigneur. » Talia détourne le regard et soupire. « Tu as raison, je suppose. C'est juste que... » Elle serre la mâchoire. « Tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce qu'il m'a dit ce soir. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Je parie qu'il a dépassé les limites et qu'il a agi comme un petit merdeux. Il a l'air de facilement savoir faire ça. Et peut-être qu'il voulait aussi te blesser et non, ce n'est pas OK. » Il frotte ses mains contre ses cuisses, car il ne veut pas s'arracher les cheveux. Même les loups peuvent devenir chauves. « Mais il n'a aussi que 17 ans. Tous les ados sont susceptibles d'être des petits merdeux de temps en temps. Nous sommes les adultes. On est supposés leur lâcher du lest. »

Talia soupire. « D'accord, okay. Je suppose que je pourrais l'appeler. »

« Okay. » Aaron s'approche d'elle et fait délicatement courir le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue. « Laissons-leur jusqu'à demain, par contre. J'ai envoyé Derek là-bas et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse supporter plus de tourment ce soir. »

Talia acquiesce avec réticence. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir. », dit-elle. « Notre meute... » ça lui demande un effort, mais elle arrive à dire : « Notre meute est en danger. »

« De l'intérieur, ou de l'extérieur ? » Demande Aaron, voulant être sûr de comprendre.

« Les deux, mais... Quelqu'un... », sa voix se brise. « Quelqu'un a tué nos enfants », elle commence à pleurer à nouveau. « Mon frère, ma nièce, mon père. Olivia et le bébé... »

Aaron la prend dans ses bras, fort. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et ne dit rien. Talia s'accroche à lui et ils restent comme ça pendant un long moment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le temps que Stiles atteigne sa maison, il a dépassé la rage fumante et ressent maintenant un mélange de culpabilité et de fierté froissée. Il est à peu près certain qu'il ne va plus jamais être capable de poser les yeux sur Talia, ni même d'être en sa présence, mais il s'en fiche. Il va résoudre cette affaire, qu'elle aime ça ou non.

Il avait à moitié espéré pouvoir bouder en solitaire, mais la voiture de son père est dans l'allée. Il soupire et pousse la porte d'entrée. « Hey, je suis rentré. », dit-il en enlevant ses chaussures et s'aventure dans le salon où son père regarde un match de base-ball.

« Je croyais que tu passais la nuit chez Derek ? », dit Tom en levant les yeux.

« Oui, mais... Non. », répond Stiles en sortant une canette de soda du frigo.

Tom prend la télécommande et coupe le son. « Pourquoi ? » Demande-t-il. Il n'est pas stupide. C'est évident qu'une sorte d'étrange apocalypse est en approche.

Stiles claque la porte du frigo tellement fort que des bouteilles à l'intérieur tintent et s'entrechoquent. « Parce qu'ils ont trouvé ce que Peter et moi faisons, et Talia, dans son infinie sagesse, m'a dit de m'arrêter. Alors je lui ai dit d'aller au diable. »

À ces mots, Tom éteint la télévision entièrement parce qu'il est clair qu'ils ont besoin d'en parler et que Stiles ne va pas pouvoir s'asseoir calmement. « Donne-moi des détails », dit-il et Stiles obéit. Vigoureusement, fortement et avec beaucoup de jurons. Tom essaie d'écouter sans faire de commentaires, mais quand Stiles aborde le moment où Talia l'a giflé... « Attend, reviens-en au point où elle te frappe. » Ses yeux se plissent de cette manière qu'il a quand il est très énervé.

Automatiquement, la main de Stiles se pose sur la marque rouge qui décore sa joue. « Euh, eh bien, elle m'a juste giflé. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas pu m'arracher complètement la tête d'un seul geste, si elle avait voulu. »

Tom ne semble pas se soucier de l'opinion de Stiles à ce sujet. Il entre dans l'espace personnel de son fils et lui fait légèrement incliner la tête jusqu'à ce que la joue rouge soit à la lumière. Puis il fait courir un doigt ferme, mais doux le long de l'os.

« Ouch, papa, c'est vraiment nécessaire - »

« Oui. J'essaie de décider si j'ai besoin de taser quelqu'un. C'est proportionnel à ma colère, qui est elle-même proportionnelle à combien tu es blessé. »

« Écoute, autant j' _adorerais_ te voir taser Talia Hale, vraiment, je ne suis pas _blessé_. Elle m'a juste giflé, c'est tout. » Stiles recule d'un pas en essayant d'échapper aux mains de son père.

« Tes pieds ont-ils quitté le sol ? » Tom le laisse se dégager, mais l'empêche de trop s'éloigner.

« Euh. », dit Stiles en se souvenant. « Pas les deux en même temps. »

Tom lève un doigt en face du nez de Stiles. « Suis mon doigt sans bouger la tête. » Stiles soupire et obéit. Ce genre de test continue pour quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le shérif soit convaincu que son fils va bien, si on oublie ce qui promet d'être un énorme bleu.

« Tu m'as entendu quand j'ai dit qu'elle m'avait juste giflé, hein ? » Demande Stiles.

« Je sais qu'elle est un loup-garou alpha qui était énervé quand elle a fait ça. Même les humains ont parfois du mal à mesurer leur force quand ils sont en colère. »

« Oui, je suppose. » Stiles grimace et presse la canette de soda contre sa joue. Ça ne fait pas mal grâce à Derek, mais il sait que ça gonfle. « Je suis juste tellement en _colère_. Elle agit comme si je n'ai aucun droit d'essayer de protéger la meute, comme si je n'en fais _même pas_ partie. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez elle, bon Dieu ? J'ai autant le droit de les protéger, de protéger _Derek_ qu'elle. »

Tom soupire et se passe une main sur l'arrière du crâne. « Je suppose que son problème, c'est plus de devoir digérer tous les événements à propos de l'incendie que toi qui fais partie de la meute. »

« Tu sais quoi ? J'emmerde tout ça », dit Stiles. « Ce qui lui est arrivé était horrible et si elle ne veut pas s'impliquer, d'accord. Mais elle peut arrêter de dire à son frère qu'il est dingue et elle peut arrêter de dire que je suis un bon à rien. »

« Fiston. Peter _est_ fou. », dit Tom. « Je pense qu'il est important de faire une distinction ici. Peter est fou. Sa compagne est morte. Si un loup-garou est vraiment lié à son compagnon – et environ 95 pourcents d'eux le sont – alors le perdre les conduits à la folie. » Ça conduit souvent l'humain à la folie aussi, ce qui terrifie Tom. Un jour, si quoi que ce soit arrive à Derek, il devra regarder son fils unique se jeter d'une falaise ou perdre rapidement pied avec la réalité. « Tu sais qu'ils préfèrent mourir ensemble, alors il est fou. Il ne fait pas que délirer. J'ai toujours pensé que Talia avait abandonné trop vite face à l'enquête. Elle n'aurait jamais dû te frapper, et tu sais que tu n'es pas un bon à rien. » Il ouvre les bras, offrant ainsi un câlin en souhaitant que Stiles en soit aussi sûr que lui.

Stiles soupire et se coule dans l'étreinte de son père, sachant que ça le fera se sentir mieux, au moins. Tout ce temps passé avec la meute l'a habitué au contact physique, alors ce qui était autrefois des câlins maladroits avec son père sont en train de devenir plus confortables et familiers. Il pose son front contre l'épaule de son père une minute. « Elle ne veut juste rien entendre de ce que j'ai à dire. À propos de quoi que ce soit. C'est tellement _frustrant_. »

Après un moment, Tom laisse partir son fils. « Je peux dire une ou deux choses que tu ne vas pas aimer ? Tout en gardant à l'esprit que tu as entièrement raison à propos du feu et qu'elle ferait bien de se taire et de t'écouter ? »

Stiles fronce les sourcils et se recule légèrement pour lancer à son père un regard suspicieux. « Est-ce que tu as déjà hésité à dire quelque chose que je ne vais pas aimer ? »

« Tu as raison. », dit Tom en haussant légèrement les épaules. « Mais je veux que tu arrives à t'entendre avec ces gens. Tu étais tellement seul, tout le temps, et je sais que tu es beaucoup plus heureux maintenant, alors je ne veux pas gâcher les choses entre toi et la meute. Et ça veut dire que j'aimerais que tu écoutes vraiment ce que j'ai à dire. Si tu es encore trop énervé pour en parler de manière rationnelle, j'attendrai. »

« Oh mon Dieu, papa, viens-en au fait avant que je ne flippe totalement ! »

Tom soupire. « Je pense qu'il y a deux choses qui ont provoqué cette dispute entre toi et Talia. Premièrement, elle n'a aucune idée de comment gérer une autre personnalité d'alpha dans sa meute. Ça doit être difficile pour elle sur un niveau instinctif. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne fait pas un travail de merde, et si elle lève encore une fois la main sur toi, je lui tire dessus. » Il soupire à nouveau. « Deuxièmement, au sujet de l'incendie. Oui, je pense qu'elle devrait t'écouter. Oui, je crois à 100 pourcents que Peter et toi, vous avez raison. Et oui, je pense aussi qu'elle aurait dû me laisser rouvrir l'affaire quand je lui ai proposé. Mais quand elle a décliné, j'ai réalisé que le déni était sa manière de gérer le traumatisme. Tu as déconstruit ses moyens de faire face, alors elle s'est lâchée. C'est comme si tu forçais Derek à rester dans la pièce quand tu cuisines, ou nous forcer à parler de ta mère, tu comprends ? » Il voit Stiles ouvrir la bouche pour objecter et dit : « Je ne dis pas que tu n'aurais pas dû aborder ce sujet, ou la forcer à y faire face parce que, autant que je puisse sympathiser, ce déni est un luxe qu'elle ne peut pas se permettre. Elle a une meute à protéger. Je parlerais de ta mère jusqu'à en perdre mon souffle, si jamais tu tombais malade et qu'un docteur pensait que tout savoir sur elle pourrait t'aider. »

Stiles envoie un regard suspicieux à son père et ne questionne pas ses métaphores. « Tu annonces des mauvaises nouvelles, mais on dirait que tu es d'accord avec moi. Il y a un 'mais' ? J'entends un 'mais' ! »

« Je penses que tu devrais faire un truc où tu n'es pas bon. Lâche-lui un peu de lest. »

Stiles en reste bouche bée. « Vraiment ? _Vra_ _imen_ _t ?_ Elle passe les cinq derniers mois à me faire me sentir comme un chewing-gum coincé sous sa chaussure et je suis supposé être d'accord avec ça ? »

« Non, tu n'es pas supposé être 'd'accord' avec ça. Tu es juste censé essayer de ne pas passer ta colère sur elle. À cette allure, si elle se décidait à se sortir la tête du cul, tu ne le remarquerais pas, et tu t'en foutrais. »

« Écoute, je pensais que _j'étais_ en train de lui lâcher du lest. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne voulait pas être impliquée, alors Peter et moi on allait juste... S'en charger nous-même. On allait s'en occuper ensemble. Peter allait... Tu sais, s'en charger. Talia n'aurait jamais eu besoin de _savoir._ J'ai essayé. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu penses que j'aurais dû faire quand elle m'a acculé et m'a dit d'arrêter. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, Stiles. C'est _comment_ tu l'as fait. » Dit Tom. « Je ne dis pas que je ne comprends pas que tu étais énervé, mais lui jeter ça au visage comme ça n'allait jamais marcher, et tu le sais. »

« Lui jeter ça au visage était le seul moyen de lui faire entendre. » Répond Stiles.

Tom prend une gorgée de sa bière. « Et comment ça a marché pour toi ? »

Le visage de Stiles se fronce sous la frustration et il est prêt à partir dans une autre tirade quand la sonnerie retentit. Il tourne son regard dans cette direction. Son père soupire et dit : « D'accord, je m'en occupe. Toi... Va mettre un peu de glace sur cette joue. » Il se dirige vers la porte. Regarder à travers le judas ne révèle absolument rien et il fronce les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la porte pour découvrir un vrai loup assis sur le palier.

Derek est ici, abattu par la fatigue émotionnelle. Sa fourrure est ébouriffée et des morceaux de végétation se sont coincés dedans quand il est passé dans la forêt. Il lève la tête quand le shérif ouvre la porte, mais s'affaisse un peu plus à l'odeur de colère et de frustration qui émane de la maison.

Tom soupire et recule pour le laisser entrer. « Il y a un loup pour toi. » Dit-il à Stiles.

Stiles s'approche et regarde Derek avec surprise. Puis, sans un mot, il se laisse tomber à genoux et enroule ses bras autour de Derek, posant sa joue sur sa fourrure. Derek ne perd pas une minute pour enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de Stiles. Une patte se lève jusqu'à se poser sur l'autre épaule de son compagnon. Pendant un moment, il reste comme ça, respirant l'odeur de Stiles, l'inquiétude prédominant à voir Derek si bouleversé. Puis il donne un bref baiser canin sur la joue de Stiles.

« Ewwwww. » Proteste Stiles d'un ton joueur avant de le grattouiller derrière les oreilles. « Comment ta langue peut-elle être si formidable quand tu as deux jambes, et si humide et dégoûtante quand tu en as quatre ? »

« Oh, seigneur, Stiles, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça. » Dit son père. « Je vais aller me chercher une autre bière. » Ajoute-t-il, se figurant que Derek n'a pas besoin de spectateur à cet instant.

Derek répond en lui donnant une autre léchouille, puis il se glisse jusqu'à être sur les genoux de Stiles au lieu d'essayer de lui grimper entièrement dessus. Stiles bouge un peu jusqu'à s'asseoir, au lieu d'être à genoux, pour un meilleur accès à son giron. Il s'appuie contre le mur et fait courir ses mains dans la fourrure de Derek avec de larges mouvements, récupérant des morceaux d'herbe et de feuilles au passage. « Tu vas avoir besoin d'un bain avant de dormir dans mon lit ce soir, mon gars. », dit-il et Derek se tortille, se mettant plus à l'aise. Après quelques minutes, Stiles dit : « Dooooooonc... On va rester là toute la nuit ? »

Derek soupire, se remet sur ses pattes et se dirige vers l'évier de la cuisine devant lequel il s'assoit. Il envoie un regard plein d'espoir à Stiles.

Stiles cille. « Euh, quoi ? Si c'est là que tu veux prendre ton bain, je ne pense pas que tu tiennes. »

Derek roule les yeux, se lèche le museau et laisse pendre sa langue dans le signal canin universel et impossible à manquer de soif.

« Eh bien ? » Demande Stiles. « Timmy est tombé dans le puits ? » (1) Derek grogne de manière moqueuse qui suggère fortement que Timmy pourrait bien passer beaucoup de temps dans le puits s'il ne remue pas un peu. Stiles se contente de rire et se relève, se dirige vers l'évier et prend un bol assez grand pour que Derek puisse boire dedans, puis le remplit d'eau. « Tu sais que Timmy n'est jamais tombé dans un puits ? Aucun des compagnons humains ne l'a jamais fait. »

Il s'avère que Derek ne savait pas ça, et il penche sa tête sur le côté en attendant son eau. Il demandera à Stiles plus tard pour le voir rire. Dès que son bol est par terre, il se jette dessus. Il fait une pause pour faire d'horribles bruits de toux sèche avant de recracher des morceaux de papier toilette.

« C'est... Assez bizarre. » Dit Stiles pensivement. « Je veux dire, je sais que tu es _toi_ là-dedans, mais c'est quand même... J'ai l'impression qu'il devrait y avoir un langage des signes lycanthrope ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que c'est bizarre de t'avoir toi ici, mais de ne pas être capable de pouvoir te parler, et tu es en train de boire de l'eau dans un bol, sur le sol. »

Derek relève la tête de son bol et lèche poliment l'eau qui coule de ses babines pour ne pas en mettre partout. Il peut comprendre le point de vue de Stiles, bien qu'un langage des signes serait à moitié contre-productif. La plupart du temps, il se réfugie dans sa fourrure pour échapper aux complications du langage verbal et des communications. Derek ne ressent aucune honte à boire dans un bol dans cette forme, ou à s'allonger sur le carrelage frais du sol. Les bols sont pratiques, et le carrelage frais est agréable à travers sa fourrure. Ces aspects ne sont pas dégradants si c'est ce dont Stiles a peur. Mais il ne pense pas que se rouler sur le dos et demander que Stiles lui gratte le ventre réconforte beaucoup l'adolescent. Il va juste devoir lui en parler plus tard. Lui montrer les choses à la maison qui sont faites autant pour les pattes de loup que pour les mains humaines. Pour l'instant, il hausse les épaules, avance les oreilles et regarde Stiles dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il a toute son attention et qu'il comprend exactement ce dont il parle. Puis il prend une nouvelle gorgée d'eau dans le bol avec détermination.

« Si tu le dis. », dit Stiles, amusé malgré lui. « Bon, papa regarde le match donc on ne peut pas utiliser la télé, mais on pourrait monter dans ma chambre et regarder quelque chose sur mon ordinateur si tu veux. »

À ces mots, Derek se relève et agite la queue de plaisir. Quelque chose à faire qui n'implique pas de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé et, le meilleur de tout, se blottir contre Stiles. Ça semble génial.

« Oki doki. » Stiles hausse la voix pour son père. « On va regarder la télé dans ma chambre. » Puis il prend les escaliers sans un autre mot avec Derek sur ses talons. Il enlève ses chaussures, traîne son bureau au pied de son lit pour pouvoir y poser son ordinateur de manière à ce qu'il soit visible depuis le lit. Il ne regarde pas vraiment Derek en navigant sur le menu pour trouver quelque chose à regarder. « Écoute, euh.. », dit-il. « Je ne suis pas désolé. Pas vraiment. Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir bouleversé, d'accord ? » Derek pense abandonner le silence pour la soirée, mais son besoin nerveux de planter ses dents dans quelque chose lui dit que c'est une mauvaise idée. Parler peut attendre demain. À la place, il accepte l'excuse en frottant sa joue contre celle de Stiles dès que l'adolescent le rejoint sur le lit. « Ouais, ouais. », dit Stiles en ébouriffant sa fourrure. « Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un gros marshmallow, je connais ton secret. »

Ce n'était pas un secret, pas vraiment, mais Derek ne peut pas lui dire pour le moment. Alors il frissonne légèrement sous la sensation plaisante des mains de Stiles sur lui, bouge une oreille en direction de son compagnon, puis se pelotonne contre lui.

Cinq minutes du film se sont écoulées quand Stiles dit soudainement : « Hey, t'es en train de mâchonner mon T-shirt ? »

Derek lâche le T-shirt et lève des yeux coupables vers Stiles. Puis il pose sa tête sur ses pattes et se concentre sur le film.

« Je ne dis pas que tu dois arrêter. Je, euh, je m'assure de bien comprendre la situation. » Répond Stiles. Un autre mouvement d'oreille, puis Derek se resitue ostensiblement avec le museau hors de portée du T-shirt de Stiles. À la fin du film, Stiles est à moitié endormi. Il se relève assez longtemps pour se brosser les dents et démêler la fourrure de Derek puisqu'il est évident que celui-ci ne planifie pas de se retransformer en humain dans l'instant.

« Et souviens-toi, ne perds pas tes poils. », dit-il sérieusement à Derek quand ils se mettent au lit. Le loup lui lance un regard incrédule avant de se lover contre sa poitrine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles est endormi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1) : Dans la vieille série en noir et blanc ''Lassie'', le propriétaire le plus connu de Lassie était un jeune garçon nommé Timmy. Quand il avait des problèmes, Lassie essayait de l'aider mais, vu que ce n'est qu'un chien, elle ne pouvait qu'aboyer. Mais, par un quelconque miracle télévisuel, les gens semblaient toujours comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Donc la blague, là, c'est qu'un chien aboie (ou dans notre cas, un loup parle avec son corps xD) et Stiles qui répond « Eh bien, Timmy est tombé dans le puits ? » est une référence directe à la série télévisée Lassie.

Et voilà ^^ Maintenant, je vous dis au **25 mai** pour la suite :D


	25. Chapter 25

Quand Stiles se réveille le lendemain matin, sa chambre est faiblement éclairée par le soleil qui s'infiltre à travers ses rideaux. Derek dort toujours, donc Stiles sort doucement du lit. Il s'occupe de ses affaires dans la salle de bains puis enfile un jean et un T-shirt avant de descendre pour faire le petit déjeuner. C'est dimanche. Le jour où il prépare normalement un énorme petit-déjeuner pour la meute et un élan de culpabilité le traverse alors qu'il sort les œufs et le pain du réfrigérateur. Il doute que Derek tolère l'odeur de la viande en train de cuire, alors il décide de faire des œufs brouillés et des toasts.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Derek descend. Il est pieds nus et ne fait presque aucun bruit. Il porte ses propres vêtements, un T-shirt et un jogging qu'il laisse chez Stiles pour les nuits qu'il passe là. Les habits sentent la lessive, alors ils ont manifestement été lavés, pliés et rangés dans la chambre de Stiles, soit par l'adolescent, soit par son père. Derek n'a l'air qu'un peu plus négligé que d'habitude, puisqu'il n'utilise pratiquement jamais de miroir pour se préparer même un jour normal.

Stiles sifflote faux alors qu'il fouille dans le placard pour faire du thé, puisqu'il sait que Derek n'aime pas le café. Il se tourne pour aller chercher de l'eau à l'évier, aperçoit Derek du coin des yeux et glapit, faisant tomber la boite de thé. Derek s'avance et la rattrape avant que les sachets ne s'éparpillent par terre. « C'est bon ! », dit-il en la redonnant à Stiles. « Désolé. Les chaussures m'aident à faire du bruit. »

« Ah oui ? Sans dec' Sherlock. », répond Stiles en prenant la boite. Il envoie à Derek un regard furtif du coin des yeux en prenant la théière. Il n'est pas très sûr de savoir si leur pelotage matinal habituel est recommandé dans ces circonstances, et il essaie de ne pas remarquer à quel point le jogging tombe bas sur ses hanches. Derek lui lance le même regard en biais. « Et, donc... », dit Stiles en essayant d'ordonner ses pensées. « Tu as faim ? »

« Je, euh, je ne sais pas. » Derek est silencieux une seconde. « Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que Peter et toi avez trouvé ? »

Stiles triture les œufs brouillés dans la poêle sans le regarder. « Si tu veux que je te dise. » Sa voix est douloureusement neutre.

Derek connaît ce ton. C'est le ton qui dit que Stiles a peur d'être rejeté. Il n'a pas besoin de le sentir pour savoir ce qu'il peut entendre et voir. Il se rapproche de Stiles et entre sans son espace personnel. « Oui, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez trouvé tous les deux j'aurais aimé... Bon Dieu, j'aurais aimé qu'il n'y ait rien à trouver, mais je suis content que nous ne soyons plus dans l'ignorance. » Après un moment, il ajoute. « Non, je n'ai pas faim. Le feu et la nourriture ne vont pas très bien ensemble, désolé. »

« C'est pas grave. » Stiles éteint le gaz et enroule un bras autour de la taille de Derek, ouis pose son menton sur son épaule. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te bouleverser. J'ai pensé... _j'espérais_ que Peter et moi pourrions nous en occuper... discrètement. »

« Oui, je pensais avoir compris ça. » Derek enroule un bras autour de la taille de Stiles. « On a besoin d'avoir une conversation sur les choses qu'on peut cacher, comme les anniversaires surprises ou accidentellement rendre tout le linge rose, et les choses qu'on ne peut pas garder pour soi, comme essayer de faire tomber une psychopathe tueuse de familles. » Il prend une inspiration et s'appuie plus lourdement contre Stiles. « Que ça me bouleverse ou pas. »

« Okay. » dit Stiles en soupirant. « Est-ce que ça te dérange si je mange ? » ajoute-t-il en mettant les œufs sur une assiette et en prenant de la confiture dans le frigo. Derek secoue la tête, alors Stiles commence à étaler le beurre et la confiture sur son toast. « L'eau est prête. » dit-il la bouche pleine.

« Merci. » Derek prend une tasse et une cuillère et se prépare son thé. Ça lui fait du bien d'avoir quelque chose à faire, et il veut la caféine et la chaleur réconfortante. Après un autre moment, il dit : « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher ma mère de te faire du mal. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire beaucoup de choses. »

« Je ne veux vraiment pas parler de ta mère. », dit Stiles avec un soupir. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Peter couvrait mes arrières. »

Derek acquiesce et décide d'obéir à Stiles, parce qu'il ne sait pas _comment_ en parler. Entendre Peter menacer sa mère l'a rendu autant malade qu'entendre sa mère faire du mal à son compagnon. Il ne sait pas quoi faire des deux situations.

« Apparemment, je devrais essayer de lâcher du lest à ta mère, ou quelque chose comme ça. », dit Stiles en enfournant plus d'œufs dans sa bouche. « Peu importe. J'ai essayé de t'en parler, mais ça te fait mal d'aborder le sujet de l'incendie. Je savais que ça a dû être horrible pour toi alors... je sais pas, j'ai probablement tout foutu en l'air. »

« Cette fois dans la voiture. » dit Derek en hochant la tête. « Quand tu m'as demandé mon avis et que je t'ai dit que Peter est très intelligent. » Il sirote son thé et prend une grande inspiration. « C'était vraiment affreux. J'ai des trous de mémoire et... des choses que j'aimerais oublier. Mais si quelqu'un nous a fait _ça_ , je dois savoir. Même si je passe les quatre prochaines heures à avoir des flash-back et à vomir dans ta salle de bains. »

« Hey, mec, c'est pas rassurant. » dit Stiles en secouant la tête. Mais il tend la main et prend celle de Derek. « Suis-moi. »

Derek enroule ses doigts autour de ceux de Stiles et se lève. L'adolescent laisse son petit-déjeuner sur la table et monte dans sa chambre. « Assieds-toi juste là. » dit-il en enjoignant Derek à s'installer au bout du lit. Il tient la tasse de thé entre ses deux mains. Puis il laisse échapper un soupir et commence à sortir les affiche de son placard. Il les as résumées. Il s'est débarrassé des détails qui se sont avérés superflus et il a compacté les choses pour qu'elles tiennent mieux. Mais la portée des informations est quand même impressionnante. Il commence à les épingler au mur. « Et voilà. », dit-il avec un geste quand toutes sont affichées. Pendant une longue minute Derek étudie les informations étendues devant lui, pâlissant au fur et à mesure. « Les rénovations... Ils _savaient_. Ils savaient qu'il y avait des enfants dans la maison. » sa voix s'étrangle. « Da... David n'avait que huit ans. » il lève une main pour couvrir sa bouche et déglutit convulsivement.

« Je sais. » dit Stiles calmement, attendant que le pire soit passé.

Ça prend un long moment et même quand il commence à parler à nouveau il n'a toujours pas l'air bien. « Tu... Tu vas devoir expliquer. Je n'arrive pas à penser assez pour... Il n'avait que huit ans. »

« On n'a pas besoin de faire ça maintenant. » dit Stiles.

« Non - » Derek est coupé par le téléphone de Stiles qui sonne.

Stiles le récupère sur son bureau et regarde l'écran. « C'est ta mère. » Il tend le téléphone à Derek. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas le tien. »

Derek répond sans hésiter, puisque c'était le sien un mois auparavant. « Salut maman. » dit-il avec méfiance.

La voix de Talia est fatiguée, presque enrouée. « Derek. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Euh... à peu près. » Il n'a pas l'habitude de mentir à sa mère. « Je suis avec Stiles donc... ça va. »

Il y a une pause notable. « Je peux lui parler quelques minutes ? »

Derek prend une grande inspiration. « Tu vas crier ? »

« Non, je... J'ai juste besoin de m'excuser. »

« Okay. » Derek couvre le téléphone de sa main et dit : « Elle veut te parler. » avant de le tendre à Stiles.

L'adolescent le prend avec quelque réticence mais essaie de paraître normal. « Bonjour. » dit-il dans le téléphone.

« Bonjour, Stiles. » dit Talia. « Je... Il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de dire et j'aurais préféré te les dire face à face si possible. Mais... Je suis désolée, vraiment. Je te dois des excuses pour tant de choses. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ou te faire sentir que tu n'es pas le bienvenu, et je n'ai jamais cherché à t'exclure de la meute. je... Le feu nous a tous changé de différentes manière. Si tu le veux bien, je... J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as trouvé. »

les mots sortent avec de la réticence, mais Stiles ne pense pas que c'est parce que Talia ne les pense pas. Clairement, Talia est une femme qui n'est pas habituée à s'excuser et, pour être honnête, il n'aimerait pas être à sa place. Il se souvent de ce que son père a dit et soupire. « Okay. On peut être à la maison dans une heure. » Son instinct de Cordon Bleu l'emporte. « Vous avez déjà déjeuné ? Je sais qu'il est encore tôt. »

« Je crois qu'Aaron parlait d'aller chercher du café et des donuts. Alors ne t'en préoccupe pas. »

« Okay. On arrive bientôt. » Stiles raccroche et glisse le téléphone dans sa poche. Il secoue légèrement la tête. « ça s'est pas du tout passé comme je le pensais. Je savais que tu serais en colère mais je pensais que... tu sais, tu verrais tout le travail que j'ai fait et quel super détective de folie je suis et que tu commencerais à m'arracher mes fringues et qu'on pourrait... coucher ensemble au milieu des affiches, et tout et tout. »

Derek lance un nouveau regard rapide aux posters sans s'attarder sur les détails. « Je suis vraiment impressionné.et si ce n'était pas à propos du feu, ce serait tellement sexy. Rappelle-toi que, la prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose comme ça, parce que je sais qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, j'ai pour objectif de t'arracher tous tes vêtements. »

Stiles sourit malgré lui. « Okay. Eh bien, un bisou au moins ? »

« Je pense que ça peut se faire. » Derek enroule un bras autour de la taille de Stiles et l'attire à lui pour un baiser doux et chaste. Stiles le retourne doucement et facilement, une main venant s'enrouler au creux de la nuque de Derek, ses doigts jouant avec les petits cheveux.

Ils font ça pendant quelques minutes avant que Stiles ne s'écarte un peu et dise : « on va s'occuper de tout ça, Derek, et personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serai là, d'accord ? » Derek acquiesce légèrement. « Okay. Juste... Plus de secrets, d'accord ? Même si ça me bouleverse, je préfère ^rte bouleversé.

Stiles n'est pas certain de _ça,_ mais il n'a aucun moyen d'expliquer tout ce qu'il a appris sans dévoiler qu'il a parlé à Kate Argent, alors il ne peut qu'acquiescer. Il prend son ordinateur, qui a des copies de tout ce qui se trouve sur les affiches, puis ils se dirigent chez les Hale.

C'est un peu plus chaotique que d'habitude. Il y a les donuts et le café dans la cuisine et une aura palpable de soulagement quand Stiles et Derek arrivent. Cora enlace Stiles pendant au moins cinq minutes et Aaron commence immédiatement à faire boire de la Gatorade à Derek parce que « Tu ne veux pas voir un loup-garou qui n'a pas assez de sucre dans le sang. » Tyler a eu deux donuts et est surexcité à cause de la surdose de sucre. Laura lui court après, clairement troublée. Peter est assis à la fenêtre et fait tourner son alliance entre ses doigts. Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de Derek et Stiles.

Talia descend les escaliers. Elle a l'air fatigué, avec des cernes sous les yeux. Elle est habillée de manière décontractée pour la première fois que Stiles l'a rencontrée. Elle porte un débardeur et un pantalon de gymnastique. Ses cheveux sont attachés en un chignon brouillon. « Derek ! », dit-elle, le soulagement évident dans sa voix, avant de l'attirer dans un câlin. Derek l'étreint en retour, tenant toujours sa boisson d'une main derrière son dos. « Maman. »

elle l'embrasse sur le front avant de le laisser partir, puis regarde Stiles et soupire. « Je... Tu voudrais aller marcher avec moi ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi pendant quelques minutes. »

Stiles lui envoie un regard ferme et acquiesce. « Bien sûr. »

Talia se dirige dehors sans prendre la peine de mettre des chaussures. Ils marchent en silence pendant presque dix minutes. Stiles la laisse rassembler ses pensées. Finalement, elle dit : « J'ai rencontré Aaron quand j'avais ton âge. Il était un autre loup-garou à la Cérémonie de Recherche et... on s'est trouvés l'un l'autre. J'ai toujours considéré ce jour comme spécial, sacré. Derek n'a jamais été de mon avis. Je ne sais pas si ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'incendie, ou si c'est juste comme il est. La manière dont il se plaignait toujours de devoir y aller m'a toujours dérangée. Quand il est arrivé à la maison avec toi... C'était l'aboutissement d'années de stress et de tensions, et j'ai reporté tout ça sur toi, ce qui était incroyablement injuste de ma part. Même si Derek était en train de te jouer un tour cruel – ce que j'aurais dû savoir, mon fils ne ferait jamais – je n'aurais fait qu'empirer les choses. »

Elle continue. « Mais, s'il te plaît, crois-moi quand je te dis que _rien_ en toi ne m'a fait réagir de cette manière à part ton âge et ton sexe. Je ne te connaissais absolument pas. J'ai réagi en me basant seulement sur ces deux critères. Pas parce qu'il y a d'autres raisons pour lesquelles j'aurais pensé que tu n'es pas une addition de valeur à ma meute. Tu es une personne remarquable et formidable, et tu rends Derek bien plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et ça veut tout dire pour moi. »

« Le feu nous a tous changés... Derek n'avait plus vraiment souri ou ri depuis, jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre. Pour être honnête, Stiles, je m'en foutrais si tu n'étais qu'un péquenaud à l'air ahuri, vu la manière dont tu fais rire mon fils parce que _ça_ , c'est ce qui est important pour moi. Je ne peux pas faire revenir les gens que nous avons perdus... Mais je pense que peut-être tu peux ramener le Derek d'avant l'incendie. Même s'il n'est plus vraiment le même, il peut à nouveau être heureux. »

Après une seconde de silence, Talia reprend. « Et je t'ai évité, et ce n'était pas une bonne manière de gérer la situation. J'ai juste pensé... Tu commençais à prendre tes marques, à trouver ta place, et j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile pour toi si je n'étais pas vraiment là. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter en faisant ça, j'essayais de prendre soin de mon fils de la seule manière que je pouvais, en vous laissant de l'espace à tous les deux. Donc... » Elle laisse échapper un soupir. « Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner mais... Si la meute est en danger... J'ai besoin de savoir. Parce que j'ai besoin de les protéger. Tu avais raison la manière dont j'ai refusé de faire face à tout ça les as mis en danger. Et je ne peux pas les laisser être blessés à nouveau à cause de moi. »

« L'incendie n'était pas votre faute. », dit Stiles calmement. « C'était un crime haineux, tout simplement. Parfois, ils ciblent des loups-garous importants mais parfois, ils ont tué des familles entières aussi. Il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu faire pour empêcher ça. »

Talia laisse échapper une respiration tremblante. « Je pense que ça va me prendre longtemps pour croire ça. »

« D'accord », dit Stiles. « Peut-être que c'est bien, et, euh... Je suis désolé, moi aussi. J'ai été un vrai connard hier. Vous savez, je veux dire, même si j'ai raison, j'aurais pu avoir un peu plus de tact. »

« Peut-être un peu. » dit Talia, et elle réussit à insuffler un ton joueur dans sa voix. Stiles pouffe de rire, mais passe sa main devant ses yeux. Talia s'arrête de marcher et enroule ses bras autour des épaules de Stiles. « J'espère que... Qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre, maintenant. »

« Moi aussi. » Stiles enfonce ses mains dans ses poches quand elle le laisse partir. « Mais j'ai quelques conditions. », ajoute-t-il. Talia se hérisse automatiquement, puis lui fait signe de continuer. « Premièrement, je sais que vous voulez rebâtir la meute, je sais que c'est important pour vous, mais Derek ne veut pas d'enfants. On en a parlé, tous les deux. Je pense que... peut-être qu'il changera d'avis un jour, je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu neutre sur le sujet. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans et on est tous les deux des mecs mais... Je pense que je pourrais être d'accord pour une adoption ou une maternité de substitution un jour... Mais Derek ne peut pas y penser maintenant, et j'ai besoin que vous compreniez ça. Plus vous allez lui mettre la pression, plus il va... rejeter la possibilité. Je vous dis ça autant pour votre bien à vous que pour le sien. »

Après une brève pause, Talia acquiesce. « D'accord, je comprends. »

« Deuxièmement... » Stiles baisse légèrement les épaules. « On a parlé de l'incendie... Une ou deux fois, et de rebâtir la meute. La manière dont il a l'air de... Il se blâme de ne pas avoir été capable de sauver les autres. » Il voit les yeux de Talia flamboyer. « Je sais, ça n'a aucun sens, mais c'est _Derek._ Il pense que s'il avait été capable de sauver Olivia, Peter irait bien ou que s'il avait pu sauver ses frères, vous auriez été d'accord pour moi. S'il vous plaît, quand on reviendra à la maison... Vous pourrez juste lui dire que rien de tout ça n'était sa faute ? Que personne ne lui en veut ? Je pense qu'il a vraiment besoin d'entendre ça. »

« Bien spur. » Talia s'essuie les yeux avec le dos de la main. « Je n'avais pas réalisé combien il était dur envers lui-même. »

« Je pense qu'il avait ça très enfoui au fond de lui pendant un long moment. Mais les événements récents ont tout fait resurgir. »

« Je lui parlerai. », dit Talia.

« Okay. Alors, rentrons. »

La maison est un peu plus calme quand ils reviennent. Les donuts ont tous été dévorés à l'exception de quelques-uns qui ont été mis de côté spécialement pour Stiles et Derek. Jonathan a emmené Tyler et Sylvia au parc pour qu'ils se dépensent et que Laura puisse rester entendre ce que Stiles a à dire. Cora et elle sont pelotonnées dans un fauteuil ensemble, serrées. Elles apprécient clairement la proximité. Derek fait du sur-place vers Peter. Il s'appuie au mur pendant que son oncle regarde toujours par la fenêtre. Stiles s'approche de lui et entremêle leurs doigts, lui secoue légèrement la main.

Talia s'éclaircit la gorge. « Avant que Stiles ne nous donne une vue d'ensemble... Derek. Je peux te parler une minute ? »

Derek cligne des yeux puis se souvient qu'il n'a pas de problèmes, pas avec la manière dont sa mère l'a accueilli. Alors il hoche la tête et s'approche d'elle. Ce n'est que là qu'il réalise qu'il doit lâcher Stiles.

« Vas-y. Je dois parler à Oncle P, de toute manière. », dit Stiles en libérant sa main. Derek replace son bras le long de son corps et suit sa mère dans la cuisine.

Quand ils ont une intimité relative, elle enroule ses bras autour de lui et l'attire dans une autre étreinte. « _Rien_ de tout ça n'était ta faute, tu m'entends ? », dit-elle, la voix calme et protectrice. « Personne n'est mort à cause de toi, Derek. Je suis tellement désolée que... Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu te blâmais de n'avoir pas pu sauver les autres. Ce n'était _pas_ de ta faute. »

Derek commence à retourner l'étreinte, mais se fige. Il n'argumente pas, il n'exprime pas son accord, et il n'accepte pas le pardon. Il se fige simplement. « Oh mon dieu Derek, si j'avais su... » La voix de Talia se brise. « Je suis tellement désolée. » Elle ressert encore son étreinte. « Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux pour sauver tout le monde. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? »

les bras de Derek se resserrent soudainement autour d'elle, convulsivement. « Je pouvais les entendre. » c'est à peine un murmure. « Tante... Tante Olivia... Et ensuite... Davey. Je ne pouvais pas _bouger. »_

« Je sais, Derek. », le coupe Talia. « Je pouvais les entendre aussi. », dit-elle et Derek commence à pleurer silencieusement sur son épaule. Ils restent là, à se soutenir l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence finalement à se calmer. Elle lui frotte le dos et lui apporte un verre d'eau. « Allez, viens. », dit-elle calmement. « Allons voir ce que Stiles et Peter ont trouvé. »

« Okay. » Derek prend l'eau, la sirote un peu puis laisse sa mère la guider dans le salon. Ses yeux sont toujours humides et il les essuie avec la paume de sa main. Pas parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on voie, mais parce que la sensation humide est ennuyante. Tout le monde dans la maison sait qu'il a pleuré. Même s'ils ne l'ont pas entendu, ils seraient capables de le sentir sur lui.

Aaron tapote le canapé à côté de lui et Derek se laisse couler dedans. Talia s'assoit de l'autre côté de lui afin qu'il soit coincé entre ses deux parents et ils regardent Stiles avec expectative. Stiles gigote, fait les cent pas devant la fenêtre pendant que Peter se contente de regarder au loin.

« Okay. », dit Stiles, puis exhale. « Je ne sais vraiment pas... par où commencer. »

« Au début. », dit Aaron. « Commence toujours une histoire au début. »

« Okay. » Stiles pense un peu. « Oui, d'accord. Il y a cinquante ans ce mec, Gérard Argent, a fondé une organisation appelée OLL parce qu'il déteste les loups-garous et aussi parce que c'est un psychopathe, si j'ai bien tout compris. C'est une sorte d'organisation familiale dirigée par lui, son frère Alexander et sa fille, Kate. Ils ont passé les dernières décennies à tuer des loups-garous, en particulier des loups-garous importants, et ont essayé de manière plus générale de créer des tensions entre les loups-garous et les humains pour faire passer les loups-garous pour les méchants. »

Il prend une profonde inspiration. « Donc, il y a deux problèmes. Le premier, c'est la manière dont l'OLL a saboté la société lycanthrope en général, ce qui est ce sur quoi je travaillais _à la base_ , donc je suppose que c'est par là que je vais commencer avec vous, parce que c'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient responsables de l'incendie. Ils ont aussi saboté la Cérémonie de Recherche. » Il prend un de ces prospectus _comment séduire un loup-garou_ de son sac et le passe à Talia. Elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça... N'a aucun sens. », dit-elle. Aaron regarde par-dessus son épaule. « J'ai entendu parler de ça. », dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ils vendent ça comme un produit miracle. »

Derek le prend et le regarde en retroussant une babine. « c'est pourquoi je déteste ces cérémonies. C'est juste des heures et des heures de connerie. » Il se penche un peu vers son Père pour donner le prospectus à Cora. « C'est de ça que tu parlais ? »

« Oui. De ce genre de connerie. », dit Cora en acquiesçant.

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! », dit Talia, clairement la plus confuse. « Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec la manière dont la Recherche fonctionne. »

« Effectivement. », dit Stiles. « Et jusqu'à il y a environ vingt ans, la cérémonie n'était pas vue comme une compétition. Puis ce genre de choses a commencé à envahir les marchés et à graduellement remplacer les vues plus traditionnelles. Ça a juste lentement... empoisonné la manière dont c'était supposé être. »

« C'est pour ça que tout le monde a fait un tel scandale quand je t'ai choisi. », dit Derek. « Et pourquoi tout le monde en fait autant voir à Scott et Allison pour avoir trouvé une compatibilité chez un humain. » Ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Oh mon Dieu, je suis surpris que ses parents ne l'aient pas attachée dans leur cave. »

Aaron froncé légèrement les sourcils. « Que... »

Stiles lève un doigt. « Allison est la nièce de Kate. », dit-il. « Son père Chris est un activiste anti-lycanthrope, mais il n'est _pas_ impliqué dans l'OLL, d'autant que je puisse dire. En fait, c'est un lobbyiste des – eh bien, ça a un rapport avec les flingues, je n'ai pas vraiment creusé après m'être rendu compte qu'il n'était pas impliqué dans ce qu'il se passe. Mais oui, le fait qu'Allison ait un lien de parenté avec Kate est important. J'y reviendrai dans une minute. »

Talia est clairement enragée, ses mains tremblent alors qu'elle regarde le prospectus. « Ils – comment _osent-ils_? Ce... C'est supposé être _sacré_ et ils ont transformé ça en une sorte de _cirque_? »

« Et pourquoi ? », demande calmement Laura. « En quoi ça leur est bénéfique ? »

« Parce que ça créé des tensions. », dit Stiles. « Et plus spécifiquement du ressentiment. C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Derek et moi. Il a choisi quelqu'un qui ne rentrait pas dans le moule. Les gens ont été outragés et j'ai été blessé. Mon alpha est venu et a exercé ses privilèges lycanthropes. Ça a mis un coup dans la fourmilière des ego blessés et des mauvais perdants. »

« Bon sang ! » Aaron se pase les mains sur le visage.

« En fait, pendant un long moment je n'avais aucune idée que l'OLL avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça. », continue Stiles. « Je veux dire, je pensais pas que ces trucs étaient méchants, juste... malavisés. Et ça ne ressemblait pas à une action de l'OLL, puisqu'ils veulent généralement _séparer_ les humains des loups-garous. Mais... Il y a ça. » Il fouille dans son sac et en sort deux pubs pour les parfums. « Spécifiquement développés pour attirer l'attention des loups-garous. », dit-il en les tendant à Talia. « Et maglré le fait que ces deux compagnies sont en compétition directe, si vous suivez l'argent, elles sont en fait toutes les deux possédées et financées par l'OLL. »

Derek plisse le nez. « Presque _tout le monde_ porte du parfum maintenant. Et quand tu es dans une pièce fermée avec tous ces gens... »

« Mais la moitié de l'idée, c'est sentir l'odeur de quelqu'un. », dit Talia. « Un groupe de gens qui portent tous du parfum va juste rendre un loup-garou entièrement confus. »

« Oui. Et ça n'aide probablement pas que les parfums soient tous infusés d'aconit. », dit Stiles.

Les yeux de Talia brillent d'un rouge écarlate. « _Quoi ?_ », grogne-t-elle.

Derek s'appuie contre sa mère en espérant que sa présence va la calmer légèrement. « Ce n'est pas assez pour causer des symptômes sévères. Et, si on regarde bien, ça m'a étrangement aidé à trouver la bonne personne... »

« Non, c'est faux. », dit Stiles en pointant un doigt vers lui. « Le fait que tu étais sur le point de partir quand je suis entré dans la pièce parce que tu avais un mal de tête n'a aucun rapport. C'est moi qui suis venu à toi. Ça aurait pu se passer quand tu étais là depuis dix minutes, ou alors dix minutes après que tu sois parti. Tout ce que le parfum a fait, c'est que ça t'a empêché de penser suffisamment clairement pour _complètement_ foirer la manière dont tu m'as approché. »

Après un moment, Derek se recule et attend que Stiles continue.

« Donc, en complément de continuer à créer des dissensions entre les humains et les loups-garous, », dit Stiles, « ça rend _aussi_ moins probable pour les loups-garous de trouver leur compagnon ce qui, évidemment, les rend moins susceptibles de se reproduire, et cætera. » Il hausse légèrement les épaules. « Dans l'ensemble, c'est plutôt bien pensé et ça, c'est les choses que je peux vraiment prouver. »

Talia penche le haut de son corps en avant, les poings serrés. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu es venu nous dire aujourd'hui. »

« Non. », dit Stiles. Il déglutit. « Peu après que Derek m'aie choisi, j'ai été approché par Kate Argent. Elle m'a dit que Derek m'avait choisi uniquement parce que je suis le fils du shérif et elle a essayé de... me persuader... basiquement de devenir un agent sous couverture pour elle. » Il se tait et essaye de voir quelle sera la réaction de la meute.

« Te 'persuader' ? », demande Derek en n'aimant pas du tout la manière dont ce mot a été mis en évidence dans la phrase. Puis la partie sur le fait d'être le fils du shérif atteint son cerveau. « C'est quand on a sauvé Cléo. » ça ne lui vient de toute évidence même pas à l'esprit que Stiles puisse faire ce qu'elle voulait. Même si Stiles n'avait pas accepté d'être son compagnon, il n'est pas le genre de personne qui aiderait un groupe haineux.

« Oui. Garde à l'esprit que j'étais... que je n'étais pas très bien alors... » Stiles déglutit à nouveau en ne regardant aucun d'entre eux. « Je passais vraiment un moment très difficile à l'école et je... je l'ai un peu à moitié crue et elle... elle m'a un peu flatté et, enfin, je n'en suis pas vraiment très fier. Et puis elle a donné un coup de pied à un chat errant et ça m'a fait réaliser qu'elle est une personne horrible donc c'est basiquement la fin de tout ça. »

Derek acquiesce, acceptant la demi-excuse pour ce qu'elle est, et laisse tomber. Ils ont déjà prlé de tout ça. Ça va prendre du temps à Stiles d'accepter ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Puis... J'ai changé d'avis. » Stiles se passe une main sur l'arrière du crâne. « Vous voyez, j'ai commencé à me demander ce qu'elle manigançait, pourquoi elle voulait quelqu'un dans la meute Hale ? Elle ne semblait pas assez idiote pour croire ce qu'elle essayait de me vendre à _moi_ , alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Donc j'ai commencé à la rencontrer assez régulièrement, pour lui dire des choses sur vous. Des choses pas vraiment vraies. J'ai juste inventé quelques trucs pour voir ce qui l'intéressait ou pas. »

« Oh mon Dieu, Stiles ! », dit Talia. Peter bouge dans son siège mais ne dit rien. Derek fait un bruit comme s'il avait avalé un poisson entier encore vivant. Il tend les bras, comme s'il n'est pas certain de vouloir enlacer Stiles ou l'étrangler. Ou peut-être les deux.

« Maintenant, gardez bien en t^te que, à ce moment-là, je ne me doutais _absolument pas_ que c'était une meurtrière psychopathe. », dit Stiles rapidement. « Mais, euh, de toute manière... » Il commence à parler très vite comme pour les distraire du concept de lui passant du temps avec Kate. « Une fois, après que je l'ai rencontrée, Peter est devenu bouleversé et a complètement flippé, et a dit que je sentais comme un ennemi. Je n'y ai pas accordé plus d'attention à l'époque mais ensuite, il a réagi de la même manière avec Allison. Et Allison et Kate portent parfois le même parfum et... Voilà, c'est à l'odeur qu'il a réagi. Il a senti cette odeur le jour de l'incendie. Voyez, vous étiez tous à l'intérieur, mais pas Peter. On pense qu'il a dû sentir l'odeur dans les bois quand il est arrivé. L'odeur que Kate a laissé derrière elle après avoir allumé l'incendie. »

Il marque une courte pause et reprend de suite. « Donc ensuite, j'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur ça, et j'ai demandé à mon père si _lui_ pensait que le feu avait été un accident. Il a répondu qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment sûr. Alors j'ai, en quelque sorte, volé un ou deux rapports à la police et j'ai passé quelques coups de téléphone en prétendant être policier, ahem, et c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à trouver _tous les autres_ gens que l'OLL avait assassinés. Rien de tout ça n'est vraiment pertinent à ce moment exact, mais on a trouvé un agent de l'OLL qui a travaillé dans l'équipe qui s'est chargé de la rénovation de la maison à peu près six mois avant le feu. Il a admis avoir... Enfin, c'est une longue histoire et c'est de la science très complexe, mais ils ont inventé un accélérant inodore et il en a mis partout dans votre maison à l'intérieur des murs. »

Derek se recroqueville entre ses parents. Il a l'air pâle et malade. « S'ils vous plaît, dites-moi que ce sont d'autres personnes qui ont construit cette maison. », gémit-il.

« Ça n'aurait aucune importance. », dit Stiles. « Ce n'était que ce mec, et il ne travaille plus là maintenant. »

« Mais oui. », assure Aaron à son fils.

« Le problème, », dit Stiles, « c'est que je ne peux pas prouver l'implication de Kate Argent. J'ai un tas de preuves circonstancielles, mais aucune vraie preuve. La seule vraie preuve que j'ai qu'elle a fait ça, c'est la réction de Peter à son parfum. »

« Ce qui est assez pour nous, mais pas pour ton père ou... » Derek s'arrête. « Est-ce qu'il sait ? »

« La plupart, oui. C'est lui qui s'est occupé des aspects financiers, comme pour l'inspecteur chargé de l'incendie par exemple, qui est allé à la fac avec Gérard Argent. D'ailleurs, on ne peut trouver aucune preuve d'un pot-de-vin, mais il a certainement commencé à faire de gros achats peu après l'incendie. »

« Donc il n'y a vraiment eu aucune enquête. », dit Aaron.

« Eh bien, il s'est contenté des bases. C'est plutôt ce qu'il n'a _pas_ trouvé qui est intéressant. Vous voyez, ils n'auraient pas vu si des accélérants ont été utilisés puisque c'était une fabrication maison, donc ce mec aurait pu légitimement dire qu'il n'a rien trouvé... Mais son rapport cite spécifiquement les preuves d'un incendie électrique ce qui , bien sûr, n'aurait pas été là. »

Stiles laisse sortir une expiration, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, pendant que les autres restent assis dans un silence horrifié. « Je... Je crois que c'est tout. J'ai, euh, une théorie sur la manière dont Kate a allumé l'incendie, mais c'est un peu stupide... »

« Dis-nous. », dit Talia. Puis ajoute : « S'il te plaît. »

« Eh bien, Allison fait du tir à l'arc. Juste un hobby, mais elle m'a dit que Kate aussi en avait fait quand elle était plus jeune. Je pense que... Eh bien, qui a déjà vu _Robin des bois, prince des voleurs_? »

« Bon sang. », murmure Cora. « On a été victimes d'un mauvais scénario de film. »

« Peut-être. », dit Stiles. « _Peut-être._ Je ne peux pas le prouver. C'est juste une hypothèse. Et si c'est ce qu'elle a fait, il est probable qu'on n'arrivera _jamais_ à prouver ça. Ce qui est pourquoi je, euh, je travaille toujours avec elle en espérant qu'elle va me révéler quelque chose - »

« Tu _quoi_ ? », laisse échapper Derek.

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge. « C'est que je la rencontre une ou deux fois par semaine, je lui dis toutes les raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes une cible affreuse pour une vengeance lycanthrope, quelques conneries, et j'essaie de lui faire me dire quelque chose d'utile. Ça, euh, n'est pas encore arrivé. »

Derek a l'air très effrayé. « Et si jamais elle découvre que tu n'es pas de son côté, que tu joues les agents doubles ? »

« Techniquement, je suis plutôt un agent triple- » Stiles voit plusieurs regards peu amusés, et il ajoute : « Mais je dis toujours à Peter quand et où je la vois, pour qu'il puisse couvrir mes arrières. Et puis, elle pense que je suis un idiot fou amoureux d'elle, alors elle ne va pas découvrir quoi que ce soit. »

« Attend. », dit Derek platement. « Fou amoureux ? Pourquoi est-ce que les mots _fou amoureux_ sont utilisés en rapport à tes interactions avec une meurtrière psychopathe ? » Les mots sont presque un grognement.

« Eh bien, euh... », dit Stiles en se passant une main à l'arrière du crâne. « Je ne peux pas lui donner une raison de douter de ma loyauté, non ? Et elle flirte avec moi... Oh bon sang, il n'y a aucune manière agréable de dire ça. Elle est totalement une pédophile et elle pense me séduire avec ses atouts féminins et que c'est pour ça que je l'aide. »

« En fait, c'est une éphèbophile. », murmure Peter, ses premiers mots depuis que la réunion a commencé. « La pédophilie est une attraction pour les jeunes pré-adolescents. »

Derek lève presque les bras au ciel pour exprimer son exaspération que _maintenant_ est le moment que Peter choisit pour intervenir. « Et à quel point te fait-elle aller loin pour que tu puisses la convaincre ? »

Stiles rougit. « Hey, Derek, c'est pas comme si elle me molestait, t'as pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. »

Derek grogne. « Jusqu'où. »

« Rien, on a juste, euh, elle m'a embrassé une fois ou deux et c'est tout. Je peux gérer ça. »

Derek grogne à nouveau. « Bien. Donc, euh... », dit Stiles avec hâte. « Voilà où j'en suis actuellement, et je vais continuer de vous tenir informés, mais tant que je continue à parler à Kate, je suis à peu près certain que personne n'est en danger imminent. »

Talia fronce les sourcils. « Tu ne sais pas ça. _Tu_ es en danger. »

Stiles soupire. « écoutez, je peux m'occuper de moi - »

« Et on pourrait s'occuper d'elle. », le coupe Talia en envoyant à Peter un regard significatif.

Peter se requinque étrangement. « Hu huh, oui, je pourrais faire ça. »

Stiles grince des dents. « Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour éviter d'attirer son attention, tu ne vas _pas_ foutre en l'air ma couverture. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de couverture si elle est morte. », murmure Peter.

« Oh, tais-toi, on a déjà eu cette discussion. Si tu la tues, tu vas en prison, et ne me fais pas avaler que personne ne va trouver le corps, parce que tu _sais_ que Kate a laissé des documents stipulant que si on la retrouve morte ou qu'elle disparaît, la famille Hale est responsable. Tu le sais parce que je le sais, et parce qu'elle me l'a _dit_ et donc, personne ne va la tuer tant qu'on n'a pas de preuves solides qu'elle était responsable de l'incendie. Ensuite, tu pourras clamer protéger ta meute et tu ne seras pas poursuivi. »

Derek se laisse aller en arrière dans le canapé et essaie de se souvenir que c'est avec Stiles qu'il parle. Il doit se rappeler qu'il ne peut pas juste venir à lui avec une opinion et s'attendre qu'il accepte. Quand il est déterminé, le meilleur qu'il puisse espérer c'est un compromis. « Est-ce que tu peux au moins essayer de voir ça de notre point de vue quelques minutes ? Tu as rendu ça clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'elle a tué la moitié de notre meute, de notre _famille_ , donc chaque instinct protecteur la veut aussi loin de toi que possible, et enterrée. Ensuite, tu me dis que pour continuer à avoir des informations et maintenir ta couverture... » Ses mains sont recourbées sur ses genoux, ses ongles se transforment en griffes malgré ses efforts. « Tu dois jouer un amoureux transi et la laisser te _toucher._ » Il serre les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper de grognement. « C'est pas que je pense que tu peux pas gérer ça, ou que je te possède et que personne ne devrait jamais te toucher, même si bien évidemment je préférerais que personne ne te touche. C'est que tu n' _aimes_ pas ça avec _elle. »_

« Évidemment que je n'aime pas ça. », dit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais tu penses vraiment que je n'endurerais pas un peu de choses déplaisantes pour le bien de la meute ? »

« Et ça n'a pas le droit de m'énerver ? » Derek hausse les sourcils. « Et quel est le plan B si tu ne trouves aucune preuve ? Je pense qu'une limite de temps serait raisonnable. » Il n'est pas sûr de ce qui pourrait arriver après ça, parce qu'il ne veut pas voir Peter en prison non plus.

« Peter a déjà rendu ça très clair qu'il ne veut pas attendre pour toujours. », dit Stiles amèrement.

Peter hausse juste les épaules de manière nonchalante.

« Alors quel est le plan B ? », demande Derek.

« Je l'enflamme et je la regarde brûler. », dit Peter.

Stiles bouge dans tous les sens et dit : « Mais bon sang, Peter, _NON._ Le plan B, c'est qu'on dénonce l'OLL pour tous les meurtres que nous pouvons prouver et tu devras te contenter de Kate Argent en prison. »

Talia retrousse un peu la lèvre. « Si on en vient à ça, d'accord. »

Derek regarde autour de lui. « C'est tout ? Oui ? Bien. J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. » Il se remet rapidement sur ses pieds, s'éjecte du sofa et se précipite vers la porte.

Stiles hésite. « Vous pensez que je - »

« Oui, pour l'amour de dieu, vas-y ! », dit Aaron, et Stiles ne perd pas une seconde pour se précipiter à la suite de son compagnon.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello mes petits cupcakes ! Comment allez-vous en ce merveilleux mercredi où, chez moi en tout cas, IL NE PLEUT PAS \o/ Bon, le ciel est loin d'être bleu, mais je compte ça comme une victoire !

Quoi de neuf par chez vous ? Plein de jolies choses j'espère ! Par chez moi... Je pense que vous avez dû remarquer que je n'avais rien posté dimanche. Mais j'ai une raison. Une bonne raison, même, j'espère... Un nouveau concours ! Eh oui, vous m'avez fait atteindre les 100 likes sur ma page Facebook, je vous en remercie donc avec un joli concours où les lots sont, suivant le nombre de participants, une belle paire de boucles d'oreilles loup/triskele, une fic ou un montage/dessin ! Pour tout savoir là-dessus, il suffit de vous rendre sur ma page facebook **Thecrasy Fanfictions** , tout y est expliqué.

En tout cas comme toujours, je remercie Bruniblondi et Orange Sanguine pour leur aide précieuse, ainsi que tous les anonymes pour leur petit mot !

Bonne lecture...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trouver Derek est relativement facile. Stiles a juste à suivre la ligne de vêtements abandonnés. Une chaussure, puis une autre, les deux chaussettes, un T-shirt jeté par-dessus une branche d'arbre. Ça lui laisse deviner la direction dans laquelle Derek est parti. Puis il se met à trottiner, s'enfonçant dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'il le rattrape. Même là, il ne s'arrête ni ne ralentit pas, mais il continue de garder le rythme du loup qui court vite, mais pas assez pour semer Stiles.

Il se passe encore quelques minutes avant que Derek ne ralentisse puis s'arrête, et attende que Stiles le rattrape. Une fois que l'adolescent est à sa hauteur, cependant, Derek recommence à bouger. Cette fois, c'est seulement une marche rapide. C'est clair qu'il a _besoin_ de bouger, mais il veut aussi de la compagnie.

Stiles est heureux que Derek ait ralenti, parce que ses poumons commençaient à le brûler. L'autodéfense avec Laura a amélioré ses capacités athlétiques d'une manière générale, mais l'endurance n'est toujours pas son fort. Il met ses mains dans ses poches et laisse Derek ouvrir la voie. Derek change le chemin en déférence aux poumons de Stiles qu'il peut entendre fonctionner plus fort que ce qui devrait être confortable pour l'adolescent. Les humains ne sont pas construits de la même manière que les loups-garous. Il sait qu'il y a une petite clairière pas très loin, alors il commence à ouvrir l'œil à la recherche d'un bon bâton.

Éventuellement, il en trouve un et plonge sur le côté pour le prendre avant de rejoindre Stiles sans avertissement. Il le guide jusqu'à la clairière où il fait tomber le bâton à ses pieds. « Ouaf. », acquiesce Stiles en s'appuyant contre un arbre pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Il prend le bâton et le lance fort.

Derek regarde le bâton s'envoler et atterrir avant de courir après pour donner à Stiles un peu plus de temps pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il trottine pour revenir au lieu de courir. « C'est toujours aussi amusant », lui dit Stiles en relançant le bâton. Derek fait une sorte d'éternuement qui permet de traduire son opinion de manière assez éloquente avant de courir après le bâton. Il demande à Stiles de le lancer encore et encore. Parfois, il le laisse atterrir et parfois il fait des manœuvres ridicules pour l'attraper en plein vol, mais il continue à bouger, ce qui est le plus important. Finalement, il regarde le bâton s'envoler une dernière fois et, au lieu de courir après, il s'allonge aux pieds de son compagnon. Stiles s'assoit rapidement à côté de lui et fait courir ses mains dans sa fourrure avant de lui gratter derrière les oreilles. Derek se laisse faire avec délice, laissant échapper un soupir comme s'il relâchait la tension.

Après quelques minutes, Stiles prend la parole. « Tu sais que tu es ridiculement magnifique même en loup ? C'est vraiment pas juste, hein ? »

Derek se roule un peu pour pouvoir le regarder, ce qui fait qu'il finit avec une patte avant en l'air.

« Aaaaawww, le petit louloup veut qu'on lui grattouille le bidon ? », demande Stiles d'une manière enfantine en laissant fermement courir ses mains sur l'estomac exposé de Derek. Celui-ci agite ses pattes de manière inefficace pour se défendre. Il fait aussi semblant de le mordre, même s'il fait très attention avec ses dents, beaucoup plus qu'avec ses pattes qui semblent être partout à la fois. Ils se battent encore pendant quelques minutes avant que Stiles dise : « Allez, retransforme-toi, on ne peut pas se peloter quand tu es comme ça. » Derek se contente de se remettre sur pattes et fait à Stiles un gros bisou lupin sur tout le côté du visage. « Beurk, dégueu ! », proteste Stiles en riant.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Derek convainc Stiles de se relever et ils retournent dans la forêt. Stiles se lève et trottine derrière lui, heureux de bouger à un rythme plus léger, mais résolu à ne jamais l'admettre. Cette fois-ci, Derek instaure une marche détendue, pas vraiment une promenade lente, mais rien du rythme d'avant. Il les emmène par le chemin le plus direct jusqu'à ses habits. Stiles le laisse marcher en silence et récupère chaque vêtement quand il passe devant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient finalement juste en dehors de la maison, où Derek a laissé ses chaussures.

Derek s'arrête et se transforme, détournant le regard de Stiles quand il récupère son boxer, puis son jean de la pile que tient l'adolescent. « Merci. »

« Oui. », dit Stiles en bougeant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Aucun problème. Tu vas bien ? Enfin... vu les circonstances. »

Derek prend une minute pour être sûr de sa réponse. « Mieux que quand je suis parti. » Il soupire. « J'arrive à plus ou moins gérer. Est-ce que c'est une réponse satisfaisante ? »

« C'est une super réponse, vraiment. », dit Stiles.

Il n'y a pas une note de sarcasme dans sa voix. Derek tend le bras et attire Stiles vers lui. Stiles se fond dans son étreinte. « Allons faire quelque chose où on n'aura pas besoin de penser à tout ça, okay ? Peter et moi... On s'occupe de ça. Personne d'autre n'a besoin de s'impliquer ou de s'inquiéter à ce propos. »

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse _m'arrêter_ de m'inquiéter, bien que je puisse vous laisser gérer ça tous les deux. Dieu sait que votre habilité à mener l'enquête est meilleure que la mienne. » Il les berce quelques minutes. « Mais oui, allons faire quelque chose d'autre, s'il te plaît. »

« Avec ta famille, ou juste nous deux ? »

« Tout le monde ? », répond Derek, la voix pleine d'espoir.

« Bien sûr. », dit Stiles en frottant son nez contre la tempe de Derek. « Il fait beau aujourd'hui, on devrait faire un pique-nique, faire voler un cerf-volant ou alors, on pourrait aller au lac, ou autre chose ? »

« On pourrait. », dit Derek en se détendant contre Stiles. « Faire les trois. En même temps, même. »

« Très ambitieux ! J'aime l'idée du lac, tu n'aurais pas besoin de remettre ton T-shirt. »

« Hu huh. », dit Derek, amusé. Il se dirige vers la maison. « Comment ça va entre... entre toi et ma mère ? »

Stiles soupire un peu. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, ça va. J'espère que ça va. Je ne dis pas que ce sera paillettes et arc-en-ciel à partir de maintenant, mais au moins elle a dit qu'elle était désolée, et je peux essayer de croire qu'elle le pensait. Peut-être que si on arrête de s'éviter, on va finir par s'habituer l'un à l'autre. »

Derek acquiesce. Il sait que ce n'est pas nécessaire de pousser plus, alors il enlace ses doigts à ceux de Stiles. « Du coup, on a quelque chose pour un pique-nique, ou bien on s'arrête au magasin ? »

« Eh bien, je vais envoyer un SMS à mon père pour lui demander de prendre des trucs qu'il pourra ramener ici, il a besoin d'un jour de repos, qu'il le veuille ou non. »

Derek renifle. « Pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas Scott et Allison ? »

« Tu es sûr que ce serait d'accord ? D'inviter Allison ? »

« Tu lui fais confiance ? », lui demande Derek d'un ton sérieux.

« Oui. », dit Stiles. « À cent pourcents. Elle a une grande part de responsabilité quant au fait que j'ai commencé à... à te laisser te rapprocher de moi. Parce qu'elle m'a dit que je ne trouverais pas mes réponses dans les livres, mais en étant avec la meute. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, je lui suis reconnaissant, en plus de l'apprécier. » Derek enlace Stiles un moment. « Elle est importante pour toi. »

Stiles retourne l'étreinte. « Allez, viens, allons s'amuser. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le pique-nique se déroule aussi bien que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient vu les circonstances. Stiles demande aux Hale de ne pas parler du feu, puisqu'Allison ne sait pas encore l'implication de sa famille. Mais de toute manière aucun d'eux ne veut en parler. Peter est parti le temps que Stiles et Derek reviennent à la maison Hale. Talia a essayé de le suivre pour qu'il puisse parler, mais il s'est transformé et lui a grogné dessus, alors elle l'a laissé partir. Ce n'est pas une discussion qu'elle attend avec impatience.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait cette conversation, il y en a une autre qu'elle a encore moins envie d'avoir. Les enfants courent partout, s'éclaboussent dans le lac et jouent avec un ballon de plage. Aaron nettoie les restes du pique-nique. Laura aide Tyler à construire un château de sable pendant que Jonathan met une autre couche de crème solaire au bébé.

Talia voit le regard sur le visage du shérif Stilinski et soupire légèrement. Elle le rejoint quand il lui fait signe. Ils marchent en direction du parking pour être hors de portée d'oreille de lycanthrope curieux.

« J'aimerais revenir sur l'affaire en détails avec vous, quand vous le pourrez. », dit-elle.

Tom acquiesce. « Venez me voir lundi dans mon bureau. Sauf urgence, j'aurai du temps pour vous. »

Talia noue ses mains devant elle pour cacher le fait qu'elles tremblent. « Depuis combien de temps êtes vous au courant de ça ? »

« Seulement depuis une semaine environ, et Stiles m'a beaucoup occupé. J'ai eu une seconde opinion d'un autre spécialiste. Il n'y a plus aucune preuve physique mais il a regardé le rapport et a trouvé des incohérences, assez pour penser que nous pouvons prouver que c'était un incendie volontaire si on en a besoin. »

« Très bien. », dit doucement Talia. Elle étudie ses mains quelques instants. « Je voudrais parler de la Cérémonie de Recherche à l'école mais... Stiles a peur que je bousille sa couverture, alors je suppose que ça devra attendre. »

« Oui. Sa position semble plutôt solide, mais ne tentons pas le diable. »

« Bien sûr. », dit Talia. « Je ne ferais rien qui puisse le mettre en danger. »

Ils restent debout en silence pendant une longue minute. Tom croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Vous allez me le faire dire ? », demande-t-il finalement.

Talia secoue la tête. « Je suis désolée. », dit-elle. « Pour tout, mais... » Elle redresse les épaules et arrive à regarder Tom dans les yeux. « J'ai dépassé les limites. Le frapper n'était pas bien, et j'accepterai n'importe quelle conséquence que vous pensez appropriée. »

Tom acquiesce légèrement, pensif. Puis il soupire. « écoutez. », dit-il. « Je sais que Stiles vous a provoquée, et je sais qu' _il_ sait qu'il vous provoquait, et qu'il le faisait de manière délibérée. Parce que parfois, ce gamin a plus de courage que de cervelle. Je sais que les loups-garous appréhendent les contacts physiques d'une manière différente et qu'une gifle en plein visage a une signification différente pour vous que pour moi. Je sais qu'il ne vous en veut pas, même s'il devrait, et qu'aujourd'hui, il veut juste laisser tout ça derrière lui et essayer de construire une relation durable et aller de l'avant. Voilà ce que je sais. »

« Et ? », dit Talia.

« Stiles est presque un adulte, assez pour que je lui laisse prendre cette décision. _Une fois._ »

Talia serre la mâchoire puis acquiesce.

« Mais s'il vous _arrive_ de lever la main sur lui comme ça à nouveau... », continue Tom sur le même ton. « Je vous ferai arrêter pour coups et blessures, qu'il aime ça ou non. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui. », dit Talia. « Je comprends. »

« Bien. » Tom secoue légèrement la tête. « Allez, je pense que c'est bien suffisant comme discussions sérieuses pour aujourd'hui. Allons essayer de nous amuser au moins un peu. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, c'est un miracle que les choses ordinaires de la vie se produisent toujours. Mais c'est ainsi. Stiles trie les amendes de stationnement et fait ses lectures d'été il fait des muffins et embête son père jusqu'à ce qu'il aille à sa visite médicale annuelle. Malgré les événements majeurs du week-end, rien d'autre ne change. Parfois, il voit Talia parler d'un nouveau système de sécurité à Aaron, et ils ont commencé à instaurer des tours de patrouille chaque nuit dans la propriété. Il parle au téléphone avec Kate et il continue à faire des recherches sur l'OLL pour monter l'affaire contre eux, mais ce n'est pas différent de ce qu'il a fait le mois dernier.

Mais la vraie vie lui rappelle abruptement combien ça craint moins d'une semaine plus tard, quand il est au centre commercial pour acheter quelque chose à Scott qui est à l'hôpital avec une pneumonie. « Qui attrape des pneumonies en juillet ? », lui a demandé Stiles, embêté de perdre son meilleur ami pendant leur temps où ils peuvent décompresser ensemble.

« Les asthmatiques sévères. », lui a répondu Scott alors que Mélissa lui a gentiment frappé l'arrière du crâne.

Stiles doit admettre qu'ils marquent un point et quand il s'avère que Scott pourrait être à l'hôpital plus de quelques jours pour qu'il puisse avoir son oxygène, son traitement au nébuliseur chaque heure et ses exercices de respiration, Stiles décide d'aller lui acheter quelque chose pour l'occuper. Il pense à un Kindle ou une liseuse. Scott a toujours été un grand lecteur, mais c'est très embêtant de faire voyager des livres vers et hors de l'hôpital. C'est un peu cher, bien sûr, mais ça peut être un cadeau de Noël en avance, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a de l'argent. Les périodes d'exams, c'est toujours un bon temps pour être dans le marché de la rédaction d'essais.

Mais il n'est pas encore décidé et quelque chose d'autre peut attirer son regard. De toute manière, il apprécie s'éloigner un peu de ses recherches et (pour être tout à fait honnête) de sa meute très collante. Tout le monde, même Cora, garde un œil sur lui de manière pas très discrète.

C'est pourquoi il est certain qu'ils vont tous s'énerver qu'ici et maintenant, pendant cette course totalement ordinaire, soit l'endroit où il s'attire des ennuis.

Au départ, c'est quelque chose qu'il peut ignorer. Trois gars qui ricanent quand il passe devant eux. Ils sont plus vieux que lui de quelques années et semblent familiers. Des élèves des classes supérieures, ou peut-être qui ont récemment eu leur diplôme. Indubitablement des amis de Jackson qui pensent toujours probablement que Derek l'a choisi pour plaisanter. Il entend un ou deux commentaires peu flatteurs, mais il les ignore. Ça ne semble pas être très grave jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'ils le suivent.

Il s'arrête pour observer attentivement la devanture d'un kiosque. Les trois autres s'arrêtent dans un magasin juste en face. Il regarde rapidement par-dessus son épaule. L'un d'eux croise les bras sur sa poitrine et sourit en levant le menton dans un geste signifiant que c'est bien ce que Stiles croit. Donc ils n'essaient pas de rester discrets. Ils s'en fichent que Stiles sache qu'ils sont là. Ils veulent le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul pour pouvoir le tabasser, probablement.

Stiles soupèse ses options. Il pourrait juste s'enfuir. Il est plutôt rapide, mais il n'aime pas son destin si jamais les trois arrivent à le rattraper. Ses leçons d'autodéfense se passent bien, mais il ne peut pas gagner à un contre trois, sauf s'il manipule les circonstances en sa faveur. Ce qui implique trouver un coin pour qu'ils ne puissent l'attaquer qu'un en même temps.

Il pourrait trouver un agent de sécurité, mais cette idée le fait frémir. Les adultes ont déjà fermé les yeux avant pendant qu'il se faisait tabasser, ils peuvent le refaire. Et même appeler Derek ou son père pour venir le chercher n'a pas que des avantages. Derek est au travail, à vingt minutes d'ici, et qui sait où est son père. Il ne peut pas vraiment l'attendre sur le trottoir sans risquer que les trois l'assaillent. S'ils le voient au téléphone et qu'ils réalisent qu'il appelle des renforts, ils pourraient juste décider de le passer à tabac sans se soucier des conséquences. Il va devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

Il n'est pas vraiment sans défense, mais s'il se bat de la manière que Laura lui a apprise, il pourrait avoir beaucoup d'ennuis. « Aucune limite », comme dit Laura, est un bon moyen de blesser quelqu'un de manière permanente. Ça ne lui ferait pas perdre le sommeil, mais s'il se fait arrêter pour coups et blessures, personne n'en sera ravi.

Stiles pense à tout ça alors qu'il se tient debout devant le petit kiosque, puis il recommence à marcher. Il se dirige chez Macy's. Il y est déjà venu quelques fois avec Scott pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Mélissa. Il y a des toilettes pas très loin de leur vitrine de bijoux. C'est un endroit assez étroit, ce qui rendra la tâche plus difficile de l'attaquer tous ensemble. Et il y a une caméra de sécurité pour prévenir le vol à l'étalage.

Il n'a encore rien acheté donc ses mains sont vides. C'est bien. Il a quelques trucs dans ses poches. Laura lui a offert une bombe de gaz lacrymogène. Il a ses clefs et ce stupide sifflet pour chiens que Peter lui a donné, ce qui ne va lui servir à rien.

Les trois brutes s'approchent rapidement de lui et l'interpellent. Stiles prend une profonde inspiration et se rappelle que, au pire, tout ce qui va lui arriver, c'est de se faire botter le cul. Il y a déjà survécu, et il va encore y survivre. « Un problème, messieurs ? », demande-t-il.

« Ouais, on a un problème. », dit le leader. « On a un problème avec toi. »

« Eh bien, je suis vraiment désolé d'entendre ça. », dit Stiles en resserrant ses clés dans sa déglutit fortement et se force à les lâcher pour pouvoir lever les mains en signe de reddition. « Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, d'accord ? »

Un des gars s'avance et Stiles se recule, mettant les mains dans ses poches pour attraper ses armes. « Tu as déjà des ennuis. », dit la brute.

« Oh mon Dieu, sérieusement, on n'est pas dans un film d'action, hein, tu n'es _pas_ Danny Zuko - » commence Stiles et deux des autres passent à l'attaque. Stiles se trouve étonnamment calme. Tout l'entraînement avec Laura l'aide plus que ce qu'il aurait anticipé. Il sort sa bombe lacrymogène et l'actionne en plein dans les yeux du plus proche. Celui-ci se recule en trébuchant, gémissant, et Stiles ne perd pas de temps pour faire un grand geste avec ses clés en direction de l'autre, aussi fort qu'il peut.

Il n'est pas aussi précis que ce qu'il pourrait être. Il visait les yeux, mais l'autre est touché à la bouche, mais c'est bien suffisant. La brute porte ses deux mains à la bouche et Stiles peut voir du sang couler sur son menton. Le dernier des trois assaillants le regarde un moment dans un silence stupéfait avant de se reprendre et charger. Stiles évite le coup de poing et avance d'un pas, envahissant son espace personnel. Tout comme Laura lui a appris, il pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre pour se stabiliser et écrase son genou dans son entrejambe. La brute hurle et s'écroule au sol, en position fœtale.

Bombe Lacrymo a récupéré et se jette sur Stiles. Il le tacle et ils tombent tous les deux au sol, entraînant avec eux tout un portant d'habits, ce qui attire l'attention de tout le monde. Stiles arrive à se dégager et celui qu'il a frappé avec ses clés l'attrape par le col de son T-shirt et le remet sur pieds. Stiles accepte l''aide', puis s'avance et lui met un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire. Il grogne, lâche Stiles et se recule. Bombe Lacrymo se relève et il essaie de mettre un autre coup de poing dans le visage de Stiles. Stiles le dévie de l'avant-bras – il est étonné de voir l'aisance avec laquelle il fait ça, comme si Laura lui avait tellement fait recommencer ce geste qu'il pourrait le faire dans son sommeil – et réplique de la même manière, remontant sa paume dans le nez de l'autre. Le sang gicle _partout_ et il se recule en s'étouffant pratiquement avec.

Puis la sécurité arrive et quelqu'un plaque Stiles contre un mur avec son bras derrière son dos et il se débat _presque_ jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'est la sécurité. Alors il abandonne et il se laisse emmener au poste de sécurité du centre commercial. Ils ont appelé la police, est-il informé. Tout comme le samu. Bombe Lacrymo et Coup-dans-les-burnes doivent tous les deux être emmenés à l'hôpital. Son autre assaillant est au poste de sécurité avec lui. Du sang coule de son menton où Stiles l'a touché avec ses clés. Il espère que quelqu'un a pensé à les récupérer.

« Je peux appeler mon père ? », demande-t-il à l'agent, qui le regarde sombrement en lui disant qu'il n'aura qu'à en discuter avec la police. Stiles laisse tomber. Il est presque sûr que c'est son père qui va venir de toute manière. Il savait que Stiles voulait aller au centre commercial alors quand il va entendre l'appel à la radio, il va probablement se douter que Stiles est impliqué. « Okay, d'accord, mais j'appelle mon alpha. »

C'est clair que l'agent de sécurité ne sait pas du tout quoi faire de ça. Les policiers sont entraînés à savoir quand il est approprié pour un loup-garou d'appeler son alpha, mais les agents de sécurité dans un centre commercial ne le sont pas. Avant que l'agent ne décide s'il doit le laisser faire ou pas, Stiles appelle Talia. Il a son numéro de téléphone portable personnel maintenant, et elle répond à la première sonnerie. « Bonjour, euh, madame Hale, c'est Stiles. », dit-il. « Est-ce que vous pourriez venir au centre commercial ? J'ai quelques ennuis et - »

« J'arrive tout de suite. », dit-elle, puis raccroche.

« Cool. », dit Stiles. Il raccroche, croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, je plaide le cinquième amendement. »

Malheureusement pour lui l'agent a dû voir _Paul Blart : Super Vigile_ trop de fois et s'imagine être le bras armé de la loi. Il fait quelques bruits de gorille menaçants et annonce à Stiles combien ce sera plus facile pour lui s'il coopère. Son assaillant pleurniche que quelques-unes de ses dents ont l'air d'être déchaussées et Super Vigile dit à Stiles qu'il peut être poursuivi pour coups et blessures parce qu'il a utilisé une arme, et Stiles garde ses commentaires pour lui.

Soit son père a rappelé les autres flics, soit il a conduit à toute vitesse parce qu'il arrive avant tout le monde. Il voit le sang sur le T-shirt de Stiles et pète presque un câble, mais il réalise rapidement que ce n'est pas celui de Stiles et que la seule blessure qu'il a est une écorchure bénigne sur le côté de la tête. Apparemment, l'un des portiques à vêtements était sur son chemin quand il est tombé par terre. Talia arrive juste une minute plus tard alors que le shérif dit : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Ce putain d'enfoiré m'a lacéré le visage ! », dit Brute numéro deux.

Stiles lève légèrement les yeux au ciel et il voit le visage de son père se durcir, mais Tom doit être sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui parce qu'il décide de laisser l'autre creuser sa tombe. « Racontez tout depuis le début. », dit-il. « Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'employer un tel langage. »

« Euh, oui, désolé monsieur. », dit la brute. « Mais, sérieusement, on était juste en train de s'occuper de nos oignons - »

« Où ça ? », demande Tom.

« À Macy's. » La brute voit le regard sceptique de Tom. « Vous savez, mon pote Chuck, il avait besoin d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa mère. Alors on a vu ce gamin et, ouais, d'accord, Chuck a dit quelque chose de pas très sympa, vous savez, juste une petite _remarque_ _,_ mais le gamin est devenu complètement taré ! Il m'a balancé ses clés en plein visage et ma bouche est toute lacérée maintenant, merde. »

« Deux autres jeunes hommes ont également été blessés et ont été emmenés à l'hôpital. », intervient l'agent de sécurité.

« Trois gars au total ? » Tom lève un sourcil. « Bon sang ! »

Stiles se frotte l'arrière du crâne en essayant de ne pas sourire.

« Laissez-moi résumer. », dit Tom. « Vous déclarez que ce gamin, qui a une tête et probablement vingt kilos de moins que vous, vous a attaqué _soudainement_ , vous et deux de vos amis, et qu'il vous a, il apparaîtrait, botté les fesses ? »

« Il ne s'est pas battu à la loyale ! », se hérisse l'autre en jetant un regard mauvais à Stiles. « Il avait une putain de bombe lacrymo et il a foutu un coup dans les couilles de Todd ! Un mec est pas supposé faire ça à un autre mec ! »

L'agent de sécurité a passé la majeure partie de la scène au téléphone et il raccroche avec un air grave. « Apparemment, les blessures des deux autres jeunes hommes sont plutôt sérieuses. », dit-il, gonflant la poitrine sous l'importance qu'il ressent à avoir arrêté un dangereux criminel dans son centre commercial. « L'un deux a le nez cassé et des brûlures chimiques aux yeux et l'autre a, euh, le scrotum déchiré. »

Talia doit se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle a sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles et la serre légèrement au commentaire.

« Très bien, petit mécréant. », dit Tom en se tournant vers Stiles. « Écoutons votre version de l'histoire. »

Talia s'éclaircit la gorge. « Avant que tu ne commences, Stiles, en tant qu'alpha et avocat... _À moins_ que ce ne soit de l'autodéfense, je te conseille de ne rien dire tant qu'on n'aura pas pu en discuter en privé. »

« Nan, tout va bien. », lui assure Stiles. Le vigile fait un bruit sarcastique, mais l'adolescent l'ignore. « J'étais à FYE quand j'ai remarqué qu'ils me regardaient. L'un d'eux m'a traité de pute à garou. Je l'ai ignoré, je suis habitué. Quand je suis sorti du magasin, ils m'ont suivi. »

« Quoi ? Nan, c'est pas vrai. », le coupe la brute. « On n'était pas dans ce foutu magasin ! »

Stiles se contente se continuer. « Je me suis arrêté à un kiosque, parce que je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais quand je les ai regardés, il y en a un qui m'a rendu mon regard et après ils n'ont pas arrêté de me suivre, alors j'étais presque sûr qu'ils voulaient me tabasser. J'ai eu peur d'appeler la police parce que je craignais qu'ils ne me sautent dessus s'ils me voyaient au téléphone. Alors je suis allé à Macy's, parce que je sais qu'il y a une caméra de sécurité. »

Le visage de la brute perd tout expression. Il blanchit.

« Je suis allé me mettre devant les toilettes – ils mettent la caméra là pour empêcher le vol à l'étalage. Ils sont venus aussi et m'ont encerclé. Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'ennuis. Ils m'ont sauté dessus. Je me suis défendu. Début, milieu, fin de l'histoire. »

« C'est une sacrée histoire, gamin. », ricane le vigile.

Talia hausse un sourcil. « Pourrait-on voir les images de la caméra de Macy's ici ? »

L'agent de sécurité renâcle un peu, mais tressaille sous le regard inflexible de l'alpha. « Euh, ouais, je pense. » Il se détourne et pianote sur son ordinateur quelques minutes avant de retrouver la bonne caméra et de rembobiner jusqu'au bon moment. Tout le monde regarde Stiles être acculé, lever les mains en signe de capitulation alors que deux brutes se jettent sur lui. Tom laisse échapper un sifflement admiratif quand il voit à quel point Stiles a été rapide et efficace pour mettre les deux premiers par terre. Son expression se durcit à nouveau quand Stiles est jeté au sol et qu'il ne voit plus ce qu'il se passe, mais la majorité de l'action a été capturée sur la bande.

« Eh bien ! », dit Tom en se tournant vers Talia. « Je ne sais pas combien je paye Laura pour ses leçons, mais doublez son salaire ! »

Talia laisse échapper un reniflement. « Elle se fait payer en pâtisseries, je pense. »

« Stiles. », dit Tom en l'étudiant. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ricanes comme ça, bon sang ? »

Stiles ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il ne peut pas. Avec un sourire qui lui mange le visage, il proclame fièrement : « Je vais enfin avoir de l'action ! »

Tom cligne des yeux. Talia éclate de rire. Puis, Tom se frotte le front. « Je ne veux pas savoir. », proclame-t-il. « Vraiment, vraiment pas. »

Talia agite sa main en direction de la porte. « Vas-y. Pour l'amour de dieu, file de là ! »

« Quoi – Vous ne pouvez pas - », fulmine le vigile. « Il est suspect dans un crime sérieux - »

« En fait, non. », dit le shérif Stilinski en pointant les vidéos. « C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche que c'était de l'autodéfense. »

« Mais, les mesures qu'il a prises, les blessures que les deux autres jeunes hommes ont reçues - »

« Selon la loi, ça n'a pas d'importance. », dit Talia. « Il craignait pour sa sécurité personnelle et a géré la menace en conséquence. Stiles, va-t'en. » Sa bouche se recourbe dans un autre sourire. « Et puis, que tu sois là est juste... Distrayant, bon Dieu. »

« Passe au poste plus tard. Je vais avoir besoin de ta déposition officielle pour que tu puisses porter plainte contre ces trois - », lui lance Tom alors qu'il s'éloigne.

« Attendez, quoi ? », dit la brute. Puis, Stiles est hors de portée d'oreille alors qu'il trottine à travers le centre commercial.

Aussitôt qu'il est dans le parking et que c'est plus calme, il prend son téléphone et appelle Derek en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop occupé. Un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre lui apprend qu'il est cinq heures quinze. « Hey, tu es toujours au boulot ? », demande-t-il quand Derek décroche.

« Je viens juste de finir. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu me retrouves chez moi, genre, pronto. »

Derek confond l'excitation dans la voix de Stiles avec de la tension. « Que s'est-il passé ? », grogne-t-il. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oh, je vais bien, je vais plus que bien. Ces trois mecs m'ont agressé au centre commercial et je leur ai botté le cul et j'ai _besoin de toi chez moi_ pronto. Tu peux appeler ta mère pour confirmer si tu veux. »

« Non, c'est bon, je te vois dans - » Il y a un bruit alors qu'il trébuche dans quelque chose dans sa hâte. « Dix minutes. Moins, si j'arrive à prendre tous les feux verts. »

« Pas besoin de les prendre, ils sont bien là où ils sont. », le taquine Stiles. « Okay, je vais y aller. Je dois raccrocher si je veux conduire. » Il remet son téléphone dans sa poche sans attendre les au revoir de Derek et se met au volant de sa Jeep. Il conduit aussi vite qu'il peut, mais n'ose pas dépasser trop les limitations pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Derek n'a apparemment pas eu les mêmes questionnements parce qu'il est chez Stiles avant l'adolescent. Il met ses mains sur lui dès qu'il descend du véhicule, plaque Stiles contre sa Jeep de tout son corps et capture ses lèvres d'un baiser. Stiles gémit et laisse Derek frotter leurs corps ensemble, sans se soucier du fait qu'ils soient dehors dans la rue et que tout le monde peut les voir.

« Oh mon Dieu, faut qu'on rentre. », gémit-il. Derek détache ses lèvres de celles de Stiles pour les recoller au creux de sa nuque. Il fait un bruit d'assentiment et se contente de passer une main sous chaque cuisse de Stiles, le soulève et le porte jusqu'à l'entrée. Ils s'arrêtent à la porte, contre laquelle Derek presse Stiles et ils cherchent maladroitement les clés de Stiles pendant une minute entière.

« Je veux... », halète Derek entre deux baisers maladroits, « Tout entendre de cette bagarre. » Il se penche pour lécher l'oreille de Stiles.

« Nnnnngh. », acquiesce Stiles. « Je veux ta queue, des promesses ont été faites - »

« Alors parle-moi de ça. » Derek ouvre la porte et ils tombent presque à la renverse. Puis il s'arrête abruptement. « Ton père - ? »

« Ailleurs, en train de poursuivre quelques mecs pour coups et blessures. », lui assure Stiles. « Il ne rentre pas avant au moins une heure. »

Derek referme la porte avec son pied. « Génial. » Il prend Stiles par la taille et passe un bras sous ses fesses pour pouvoir le soulever. Ils continuent à s'embrasser quand Derek lui fait monter les escaliers, avec un équilibre précaire, et l'emmène jusque dans sa chambre où il l'appuie contre la porte. Les pieds de Stiles ne touchent pas terre, ses hanches plaquées contre celles de Derek. Une de ses chevilles est accrochée derrière son mollet. « Raconte-moi cette bagarre. », répète Derek en léchant une ligne le long de la gorge de Stiles.

« Seigneur. », dit Stiles faiblement, et essaie de s'éclaircir les idées. « Okay, okay, alors j'étais au centre commercial et je... Ces mecs me suivaient. Disaient des choses pas sympas. je... Oh putain ! », halète-t-il quand Derek passe une main sous l'ourlet de son T-shirt, ses doigts remontant le long de ses côtes jusqu'au centre de son abdomen.

« Continue à parler. », dit Derek en mordillant le point ultra sensible qu'il a trouvé derrière l'oreille de Stiles.

« Continue à toucher. », gémit Stiles. « Ils, ils me suivaient, donc, je suis allé chez... Chez Macy's. Pour leur caméra de sécurité. Pour que, pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Bon _sang,_ Derek ! », pleurniche-t-il quand les hanches du plus vieux appuient plus fermement contre les siennes. Il peut sentir l'érection de Derek pressée contre sa cuisse. « Enlève-moi mon T-shirt. »

« Okay. », acquiesce Derek en passant les deux mains sous le tissu incriminé, le faisant passé par-dessus la tête de Stiles. Il est accueilli par tant de peau nue qu'il ne sait presque pas quoi en faire, alors il se penche et pose sa bouche contre un téton de Stiles, suçant fortement.

« Unnnnh ! », dit Stiles en penchant la tête en arrière si vite qu'il se cogne contre la porte avec un bruit sourd. « Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas de problèmes, mais il, ils m'ont quand même sauté dessus, alors j'en ai maîtrisé un avec ma bombe lacrymogène et j'ai jeté mes clés au deuxième, je l'ai eu en plein visage, oh mon Dieu, juste ici, refais-ça ! », balbutie-t-il quand Derek mord sa clavicule, ses deux mains sur les flancs de Stiles, ses pouces traçant la fine musculature. « Le lit, s'il te plaît, je, je ne pense pas pouvoir. », halète-t-il. Ses jambes sont faibles et tremblantes.

Derek grogne et le soulève, le jette pratiquement sur le lit. Stiles atterrit avec un 'oof' puis il attrape Derek par le devant de son T-shirt quand Derek lui grimpe dessus, un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses, et il l'attire dans un baiser. Celui-ci dure quelques minutes et se termine quand les deux compagnons ont besoin d'air. Stiles tire sur l'ourlet du T-shirt de Derek et arrive à l'enlever.

« Seigneur, des fois je ne peux pas – des fois, je ne peux pas croire que – que tu me veux. », dit-il en fixant la poitrine et l'abdomen de Derek comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète.

Derek grogne à nouveau et se penche pour lécher presque délicatement le centre de l'abdomen de Stiles, sa langue dérangeant les poils dépassant du pantalon. Stiles s'étrangle et passe une jambe dans le dos de Derek. « Allez, allez ! », urge-t-il.

« Finis l'histoire. », lui dit Derek en posant sa bouche sur la bosse dans le pantalon de Stiles.

« Oh mon Dieu ! », dit Stiles en penchant la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. « J'en étais où ? »

« Les clés. », murmure Derek en frottant son visage contre la cuisse de Stiles.

« Hnnnnng, okay. », dit Stiles. « Le troisième. A essayé de me frapper. J'ai évité. Je lui ai donné un coup dans les burnes. Comme Laura m'a montré. » Ses phrases deviennent plus courtes et désespérées alors que Derek ouvre sa ceinture, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les épaules de Derek, dans ses cheveux, son corps entier bouge sans répit sur le lit alors qu'il essaie de trouver plus de friction. « Le premier m'a taclé. Me suis libéré et, euh, j'ai fait un truc, oh Seigneur, je me souviens pas. Je l'ai frappé au visage. Dans le nez. Je lui ai cassé le nez. » Stiles soulève ses hanches dans la main de Derek. « Je vais jouir dans mon pantalon si tu continues comme ça. »

« Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, je ne veux pas en perdre une goutte. », lui dit Derek.

« Oh mon Dieu, _tu vas, tu vas_ \- »

« Quand tu finiras l'histoire, oui. »

Stiles doit déglutir fortement avant de pouvoir continuer à parler. « Je crois que l'autre mec, je me souviens pas vraiment, ça s'est passé très vite. Enfin, le mec de la sécurité est venu, et j'ai appelé ta mère et, et ffffff. », dit-il quand Derek défait le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. « Je ne vais pas, je ne vais pas durer longtemps. », le prévient-il.

« Moi non plus. », répond Derek sans une once de honte. Il descend le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Stiles assez pour pouvoir poser les mains sur l'érection de Stiles et la libérer du tissu constricteur. Stiles fait un autre bruit étranglé, son corps s'arque sous le toucher, ses orteils se recroquevillent dans les draps.

« Le, l'autre mec a essayé de dire que j'avais commencé. », continue-t-il en se poussant dans l'étreinte de Derek. « Mais il y avait la caméra, donc. Ta mère m'a dit que je pouvais partir parce que je pense que mes phéromones devaient lui envahir le nez, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ohmondieeeeeeeu. Ohseigneur, Derek ! » Stiles tire sur les cheveux de Derek alors que l'autre homme dépose des petits baisers tout le long de son érection. « Tu peux, tu peux, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin - »

« Uh huh. », dit Derek. Il est à bout de souffle. Il ne veut pas que ça se finisse trop vite, mais il ne pense pas qu'un des deux puisse durer encre bien longtemps de toute manière. Il prend une main de Stiles, laçant leurs doigts ensemble, et il l'appuie contre le lit. Il pose son autre main sur la hanche de Stiles pour s'équilibrer avant de se pencher et de prendre l'érection de Stiles autant qu'il peut dans sa bouche. Stiles frissonne en dessous de lui et n'arrive pas à trouver assez d'oxygène pour crier quand Derek se retire dans une longue et lente succion. Il serre la main de Derek tellement fort que ça doit faire mal et balance ses hanches en avant quand Derek se rabaisse à nouveau, doux et gracieux. Derek doit poser son avant-bras sur l'abdomen de Stiles pour l'empêcher de bouger alors qu'il jouit, pour lui éviter de tomber carrément du lit. Il grogne juste à voir ça, à voir le regard sur le visage de Stiles, la manière qu'ont les tendons de sa nuque de ressortir, les halètements qu'il fait. Puis il s'éloigne, sentant la tension dans son propre corps s'évanouir. Il remonte pour embrasser Stiles encore et encore alors qu'il essaie de reprendre sa respiration.

Après quelques minutes, Stiles arrive à se reprendre assez pour dire : « T'veux... T'as besoin que je... ? »

« Euh... », répond Derek en rosissant légèrement. « Non. »

Stiles cligne des paupières, doucement et paresseusement. Puis il écarquille les yeux. « Tu as _vraiment_ joui dans ton pantalon ? », demande-t-il et Derek fait un petit hochement de tête chagriné. « Tu as sérieusement joui rien que de me sucer ? Mon pote, c'est, c'est génial, c'est genre la meilleure chose que j'aie jamais entendu, tu dois me laisser te nettoyer avec ma bouche, hein ? Parce que j'ai _besoin_ de faire ça, genre, maintenant - »

« Seigneur, tu es trop. », grogne Derek, mais Stiles est déjà en train de les faire rouler sur le lit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

FIN DU CHAPITRE NE ME CRIEZ PAS DESSUS C'EST PAS MOI QUI COUPE XD

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plus ! Et je vous dis à la prochaine, le 8 juin, pour la suite ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Pas vraiment de blabla aujourd'hui ^^ Juste, mon concours est toujours en cours, il vous reste un petit peu moins de deux semaines pour participer. Toutes les infos sur Facebook, sur ma page Thecrasy Fanfictions.

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, ainsi qu'à Orange Sanguine et Bruniblondi pour le soutien éternel !

Bonne lecture 3

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'encore deux semaines sont passées, Stiles commence à croire qu'il n'arrivera jamais à rien avec Kate. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne lui dit rien elle a laissé échapper quelques petites infos ici et là qui ont permis de relier l'OLL à deux autres crimes. L'un d'eux n'avait même jamais été considéré comme un meurtre.

Mais quand il s'agit de l'incendie des Hale, rien. Et Peter n'est pas le seul problème avec le fait d'attendre. Maintenant que la famille entière est au courant, ils sont _tous_ tendus et surprotecteurs. Un jour ou l'autre, sa couverture va éclater. Et même si _ça_ n'était pas un problème, Kate elle-même est en train d'en devenir un. Stiles n'est pas sûr de pouvoir continuer longtemps à jouer les amoureux transis sans, eh bien, sans passer à l'acte. Kate l'a déjà touché à plusieurs reprises d'une manière reportée à la police et, en plus de le rendre de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle va commencer à essayer de devenir de plus en plus intime avec lui. Il y a une limite à ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour ce rôle. Jusqu'à maintenant, il a pu refuser en insistant que Derek s'en rendra compte – ce qui est probablement vrai – mais il ne pense pas que Kate va accepter cette excuse bien longtemps, pas de la part d'un garçon de dix-sept ans censé être fou de désir pour elle.

C'est quelque chose qui occupe toujours le fond de ses pensées, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas un million d'autres choses à faire. Être Cordon Bleu prend un temps considérable et il a aussi ses lectures d'été, ses moments de déconnade avec Scott et, bien sûr, les sessions épiques de sexe avec Derek.

Une fois par semaine environ, il reste à la maison dans la journée et s'occupe de faire griller des steaks et des côtes pour le dîner. Ça a toujours un franc succès et tout le monde se débrouille toujours pour être à la maison, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Il vient juste de finir de tout emballer dans du papier aluminium quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Presque cinq heures et demie. Les Hale devraient tous être rentrés, sauf peut-être Talia qui n'a pas un emploi du temps fixe. Elle était au tribunal aujourd'hui alors elle doit probablement être rentrée directement à cinq heures au lieu de rester travailler tard. Son père a déjà prévenu qu'il sera en retard à cause d'une série de vols de voitures, mais il ira directement manger chez les Hale quand il aura terminé.

Stiles va répondre à la porte en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il va demander à Derek de lui faire. Sa petite bulle éclate quand il ouvre pour découvrir Kate sur le palier. « Hey, je... Que... ? », dit-il, interloqué. « Je ne savais pas que tu... Tu ne peux pas venir ici, et si Derek le découvre ? »

Kate lui offre un sourire éclatant. Elle porte ce qui semble être un sac en toile de jute. « Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps. J'ai juste besoin que tu fasses un petit quelque chose pour moi. »

Des alarmes se mettent à sonner dans la tête de Stiles. Il regarde le sac et dit : « Euh, d'accord. Quoi donc ? »

« C'est très simple. », dit-elle, ses dents paraissent plus blanches que jamais. Elle met la main dans le sac et fait couler une fine poudre noire entre ses doigts. « Tu sais ce que c'est ? », demande-t-elle, et il secoue la tête. « C'est de la poudre de sorbier. Ça peut créer une barrière que les loups-garous ne peuvent pas franchir. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, mon cœur, c'est que tu fasses un cercle avec autour de la maison des Hale. »

« Euh... », hésite Stiles. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai dit s'il te plaît ? », répond Kate avant de rire. Stiles déteste son rire. Il peut entendre les notes de cruauté cachées dessous. « Parce que c'est _l'heure_ , bébé. Ils sont tous à la maison aujourd'hui, à attendre que tu leur apportes leurs plateaux de nourriture. Tout ce dont on a besoin, c'est de les piéger à l'intérieur, et on pourra s'occuper d'eux. Et c'est là que tu interviens. Ils n'y penseront pas à deux fois s'ils te sentent ou t'entendent arriver. »

« 'S'occuper d'eux', comment ça ? », demande Stiles en essayant de paraître intéressé plutôt que terrifié.

« Oh, mon ange. », dit-elle. « Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est. »

« Mais, je... », dit-il avant d'essayer de se taire. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est de _ne pas_ lui obéir. S'il commence à poser des questions ça va juste lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Alors il réprime la plus grande partie de ses protestations. « Mais, les enfants ? »

« Ils iront bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. », dit Kate. « Contente-toi de faire le cercle autour de la maison. Puis ce sera terminé. Et on pourra être ensemble. »

« D – D'accord. » Stiles rencontre son regard. « Promis ? »

« Je te le promets. », dit-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser légèrement sur la bouche. « Appelle-moi quand tu as fini. »

« Okay. », redit Stiles. Il veut lui demander ce qu'elle compte faire, il veut l'entendre de sa bouche pour pouvoir témoigner au tribunal, mais il n'ose pas. Ils vont devoir se contenter de trouver des preuves matérielles. Quoi qu'elle ait fait à la maison, il a besoin de faire sortir tout le monde. Alors il prend le sac de poudre de sorbier et se dirige vers sa Jeep.

« Oh, j'ai presque oublié la partie la plus importante ! », s'écrie Kate et Stiles se retourne à moitié. Elle fait quelque chose sur son téléphone avant de le tenir de manière à ce que l'adolescent puisse voir l'écran.

C'est une photo de son père.

Au premier abord, il ne comprend pas. Juste une photo de son père, assis à son bureau en train de travailler. Puis il réalise l'angle. Que, pour voir son père par la fenêtre comme ça, il faut être un peu en hauteur, face au poste de police. Sur un toit, par exemple. Kate lui montre la photo suivante. C'est exactement la même que la précédente sauf que, pour être sûr qu'il comprenne bien, il peut voir la ligne de mire de la lunette de visée.

« Ne foire pas tout, d'accord, mon cœur. », demande Kate en souriant largement.

Stiles essaie de déglutir, mais il a la gorge sèche.

« Kate, tu... Pourquoi tu... »

« Oh, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance. », répond Kate. « C'est juste qu'on ne peut littéralement _pas_ faire ça sans toi, alors je me suis dit que, au cas où tu veuilles changer d'avis, un peu de motivation ne ferait pas de mal. Donc mon associé va juste garder son fusil pointé sur le shérif jusqu'à ce que je sache que c'est bon. Ou que le bon shérif quitte son bureau. Ça pourrait être moche. Je veux dire, si jamais mon homme pensait que quelqu'un l'a prévenu et qu'il essaie de partir. »

« Mais, Kate, non ! », essaie-t-il automatiquement de protester. « Il pourrait quitter son bureau pour _plein_ de raisons. Un coup de téléphone, il veut un café, ou alors il a besoin d'utiliser les toilettes, pour l'amour de Dieu - »

« Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. », répond Kate en se penchant pour murmurer ces paroles dans son oreille.

Stiles continue à parler, à essayer de la convaincre. Il lui fait des yeux de chien battu. « Kate, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. »

« Oh, mon ange. C'est juste une petite assurance. Et on n'a pas besoin de toi après ça, alors on s'en fiche que ça te plaise ou non. Ah, et je devrais aussi probablement te prévenir que, si je n'envoie pas de SMS toutes les cinq minutes, mon homme va tirer. » Elle lui sourit. « Mieux vaut prendre ses précautions, après tout. »

Stiles la fixe. « Que va-t-il arriver à la maison ? »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit te préoccuper, Stiles. », dit Kate en tapant un message sur son téléphone. « Cinq minutes à partir de maintenant. »

« Quel dommage, tu ne vivras pas aussi longtemps. » Dit une nouvelle voix et Peter sort de la maison de Stiles comme s'il avait été là tout le long. Stiles est trop surpris pour répondre et Kate se jette sur le côté à la recherche d'une arme. Trop tard. Peter la prend par le poignet et son autre main s'enroule autour de sa gorge. Ses dents s'enfoncent dans son épaule et du sang gicle partout.

Stiles peut voir le bleu d'acier dans ses yeux. Il balbutie : « Peter, attends ! Attends, tu ne peux pas – mon père – »

Peter lui grogne dessus, mais ses traits sont toujours humains. « J'ai attendu presque sept ans. », dit-il en maintenant Kate facilement, bien qu'elle se débatte.

« Tue-moi, et le shérif meurt. », halète Kate. « Je suis la seule qui peut le sauver. »

La main de Peter se tend puis, graduellement, se relaxe. Il regarde Stiles et secoue la tête. Stiles réalise à ce moment que Peter a raison. Kate est une menteuse, experte à cet art. Même si elle acceptait de rappeler ses hommes pour sauver sa propre vie, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle leur enverrait n'importe quoi, ou un code préétabli qui leur dirait de tirer. Stiles laisse échapper une grande inspiration et acquiesce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il peut entendre les os se briser quand la main de Peter se resserre autour de sa gorge.

Il la laisse tomber sur le sol où son corps frissonne, les pieds s'agitent comme pour s'échapper. « J'aurais préféré avoir plus de temps avec toi. », murmure-t-il. « Mais vu la situation, je devrai me contenter de te laisser étouffer lentement, à chercher ton air, tout comme ma femme l'a fait. »

Stiles l'ignore parce que d'une, c'est flippant, et il a aussi plus important à faire. Il prend le téléphone de Kate et regarde les mots qu'elle a échangés avec le sniper. Comme il le pensait, c'est une série de mots complètement aléatoire, complètement inutile. Il n'y a pas de modèle s'il essaie de deviner, c'est plus que probable qu'il fasse tuer son père. À la place, il regarde la photo. Puis, il prend son propre téléphone et appelle Derek.

Ça sonne une fois, puis une voix mécanique dit : « Le correspondant que vous cherchez à joindre est indisponible. Si c'est une erreur - »

« Putain. », crache Stiles. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Peter, là où le loup-garou est agenouillé à regarder le corps de Kate convulser et tressauter avec une expression placide sur le visage. « Peter, allez viens. Je sais que c'est un grand jour pour toi, mais on a besoin de - » Sa voix se brise et il se tait quand Peter tourne la tête vers lui, du sang autour de la bouche et sur son menton, et ses yeux brillant toujours de ce bleu vif. « Mon père... », arrive à dire Stiles. « Peter, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Très bien. », répond Peter en se relevant.

« Cette photo – vu l'angle, elle a été prise de l'immeuble en face de la rue. Le toit. J'ai besoin que tu – que tu ailles chopper ce gars. Trouve mon père, protège-le. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Les yeux de Peter brillent dangereusement. « Ma famille - »

« Je vais aller à la maison. Je ne peux pas les joindre, ils doivent brouiller les signaux téléphoniques. Si elle a déployé des hommes chez toi, ils doivent s'attendre à me voir. Si tu arrives – et comme ça, en plus – ils pourraient passer à l'action, et on ne sait toujours pas exactement ce que Kate a prévu. »

Peter le fixe. Les secondes passent lentement, ces précieuses secondes.

« Oncle Peter. », dit Stiles énergiquement. « Fais-moi confiance. Fais-moi confiance avec ta famille. Je te fais confiance pour la mienne. »

Après un moment, Peter acquiesce. Il se transforme, s'agenouille et bondit. Stiles ne perd pas de temps à retourner à l'intérieur, il prend ses clés et se dirige vers sa Jeep. Il téléphone à son père en quittant l'allée. Il appelle le téléphone de son bureau – ça aurait l'air d'un appel professionnel. Ce qui cause son père de dire immédiatement : « Pourquoi tu m'appelles sur mon téléphone professionnel ? »

« Papa, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. » Stiles regarde sa montre. Trois minutes et demie. « Tu as un dossier sur ton bureau ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr, oui, j'en ai au moins huit - »

« Prends-en un. Regarde-le. Quoi que tu fasses, ne regarde pas ailleurs. »

« Stiles, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de regarder ce fichu dossier ? »

Il y a un cliquetis. « Oui. »

« Alors je vais bien. Ne regarde pas ailleurs. Ne regarde pas par la fenêtre. Il y a quelqu'un sur le toit en face avec un fusil sniper. »

Il y a une pause pendant laquelle Stiles prie. Puis son père dit : « Seigneur. Qui ? »

« Un des mecs de l'OLL. Peter est en chemin, il va s'en occuper. Il va se présenter à ton bureau avec l'air d'un tueur en série. J'ai besoin que tu ne l'arrêtes _pas_ , et j'ai besoin que tu ne quittes _pas_ ton bureau avant qu'il n'arrive. Il te protégera. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? », demande son père.

« Je dois aller chez les Hale. Promets-moi que tu ne quitteras pas ton bureau ou que tu ne regarderas pas par la fenêtre. _Promets-le-moi_ _._ »

« Seigneur. », répète Tom. « Okay. Je te le promets. Mais si quelque chose cloche chez les Hale, je ne devrais pas envoyer - »

« Par pitié, non. », dit Stiles. « Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi arrive, ça va juste déclencher ce que Kate a prévu. Fais-moi confiance, papa. Ils s'attendent à me voir. Si quiconque d'autre vient, ça va être un désastre. Je t'appellerai dès que je pourrai. »

Il raccroche sans attendre de voir si son père ajoute quelque chose. Il a besoin de se concentrer sur la conduite. Il enfreint plusieurs lois sur son passage, et son téléphone sonne juste alors qu'il s'engage sur la route qui mène chez les Hale. Il regarde l'heure et voit que ça fait six minutes depuis que Kate a envoyé un SMS à ses hommes. C'est le numéro de Peter. Il décroche, le cœur dans la gorge. « Il va bien ? »

« Je suis avec lui, il va bien. », dit Peter aussi doucement qu'il le puisse. « On se dirige vers la maison maintenant. »

« Non, Peter, ne - », s'exclame Stiles, mais Peter a déjà raccroché. Stiles jure et se force à relever le pied de la pédale d'accélérateur alors qu'il remonte le chemin. S'il arrive à toute allure, il indiquera aux hommes de Kate – si quelqu'un l'observe – que quelque chose cloche. Il ne sait pas si Kate a posté des sbires vers la maison. Peut-être qu'elle prévoyait de le faire elle-même, de suivre Stiles dans sa voiture à elle. C'est impossible à dire.

Il se gare vers la maison et prend le sac de poudre de sorbier. « Hey, c'est moi. », dit-il en sachant qu'ils peuvent le sentir, entendre à quel point son cœur bat la chamade. Comment Kate a-t-elle pu penser que ça aurait pu marcher ? Peut-être a-t-elle pensé que, s'il n'est pas réellement lié à Derek, celui-ci ne saura pas dire que quelque chose ne va pas. « Donnez-moi quelques minutes, je dois m'organiser ! »

« Okay ! », entend-il Cora dire au-dessus de lui. Elle doit être dans sa chambre.

Les mains tremblantes, il prend des poignées de poudre et commence doucement à faire le tour de la maison. « Je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre. », dit-il à voix basse en regardant les fenêtres ouvertes. « Derek. J'ai besoin que tout le monde sorte. S'il te plaît. C'est Kate. Fais sortir tout le monde, prend les enfants, tout le monde dehors _maintenant_. Sortez par-derrière et, par pitié, essayez de paraître normal. »

Il continue à marcher doucement, laissant tomber la poudre de sorbier sur son chemin, mais il le fait très mal, laissant des trous dans la ligne tous les deux ou trois mètres. Si quiconque regarde, avec un peu de chance ils ne s'en rendront pas compte. Juste quand il arrive au coin de la maison, Laura sort avec Sylvia sous un bras et en tenant Tyler par la main. « Stiles, quoi ? », dit-elle et Stiles doit retenir ses larmes parce que, au moins, les enfants sont sortis. Ils se regardent en silence pendant un moment. Stiles tourne son regard vers la forêt. Laura le suit. Ses yeux se durcissent et commencent à briller doré.

« Je, euh... », dit Stiles en essayant de jouer quelqu'un qui vient juste de se faire attraper à faire quelque chose de terrible par une meute de loups-garous. Puis, Cora sort en courant, essoufflée, et rentre dans sa sœur. Elles tombent presque. Jonathan est derrière elle et la retient par le bras. Son regard se durcit aussi et il regarde en direction de la forêt. C'est lui qui a le meilleur odorat.

« Combien ? », demande Laura tout doucement.

« Deux. Non. » Il sent l'air à nouveau. « Trois. Mais seulement un de ce côté de la maison. »

« Où sont les autres ? », demande Stiles.

« Ils arrivent. », répond Jonathan. « Talia voulait s'assurer que tout le monde sorte. Aaron est allé chercher Derek. Il écoutait de la musique dans sa chambre, je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait entendu. »

« Okay, je - » Stiles abandonne la ruse et laisse tomber le sac de poudre de sorbier. Chaque muscle de son corps tressaille sous le soulagement. Aaron et Derek sortent une minute plus tard et Derek prend Stiles par la taille pour l'attirer dans un câlin. Stiles n'essaie même pas de l'arrêter et pose sa joue contre l'épaule de Derek, il le serre contre lui aussi fort qu'il peut. Il est arrivé à temps. Quoi que Kate ait prévu, ce n'était pas des snipers, ou il y en aurait plus autour de la maison. Ça veut dire que c'est la maison elle-même le danger.

Talia sort quelques minutes plus tard. « Je ne trouve pas Peter - »

« Il n'est pas là. », dit Stiles. « J'étais avec lui un peu plus tôt. Il est allé chercher mon père. Kate voulait que je vous piège tous dans la maison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de - »

C'est là que les coups de feu retentissent. Il y en a deux qui se suivent rapidement, puis un troisième. Stiles voit Jonathan tituber en arrière. Il voit Laura gronder, se transformer et partir en direction de la forêt, Aaron sur ses talons. Ils ne se séparent pas pour trouver le tireur ils savent exactement où aller. « Je vais bien. », grogne Jonathan en utilisant son corps pour protéger les deux enfants. Puis il y a un nouveau craquement vif et Stiles se retrouve projeté en arrière contre la maison.

« Stiles ! », hurle Derek mais Stiles n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dise ce qu'il se passe. Il sait qu'il a été touché, il le sait avec la manière dont il est parti en arrière et avec la douleur soudaine et intense dans la poitrine, il le sait parce que soudainement, il n'arrive plus à trouver assez d'air pour respirer.

« Rentrez-le dans la maison ! », ordonne Talia, puis elle est dans sa forme de loup et s'engage sous les arbres.

« Non. », s'étrangle Stiles alors que Derek le ramasse. Il sait pourquoi Talia a dit ça, il sait que les autres peuvent survivre à une blessure par balle, alors que lui non. « Non, on ne peut pas. », dit-il, puis Derek le dépose gentiment sur le sol de la cuisine.

« Tu vas bien, tu vas bien. », répète Derek, bien que c'est clair dans son ton qu'il est proche de l'hystérie. Il attrape un torchon et le presse contre la poitrine de Stiles. Il se trempe presque immédiatement de sang.

« So – Sors d'ici. », siffle Stiles. Il attrape le torchon et essaie de faire comprendre qu'il peut s'en occuper lui-même.

« Je ne te laisserai pas. », dit Derek en secouant désespérément la tête.

« Derek, sors de là ! », grogne Stiles, puis il y a un drôle de sifflement et – le système d'extinction se déclenche. C'est tellement incongru que pendant quelques secondes, il se demande s'il commence à halluciner. Derek semble confus lui aussi. Il tourne la tête quand l'eau commence à leur tomber dessus. Stiles regarde la main posée sur le sol à côté de sa tête. Elle devient rouge et commence à cloquer presque immédiatement. « Derek. », chuchote-t-il. « Ta main. »

« Aconit. », grogne Derek. « Dans l'eau. Elle a contaminé le système entier avec. »

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas assez d'oxygène. Le tir l'a touché en haut de la poitrine. Son poumon est presque certainement perforé. Il peut voir le sang commencer à former une flaque autour de lui maintenant malgré la main de Derek et le torchon sur sa poitrine. Ça veut dire que c'est une blessure traversante et qu'il y a un point de sortie dans son dos. En un sens, il sait que c'est bien ça veut dire que la balle est allée tout droit sans rien toucher d'autre. Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il perd son sang deux fois plus vite.

Rien d'autre ne lui importe parce qu'il peut voir la peau de Derek commencer à brûler et partir en lambeaux, et il regarde avec horreur une goutte couler le long de la joue de Derek, laissant une traînée de sang derrière elle. Il a parlé à Kate du système d'extinction. À quel point il était sophistiqué, prenant dans son propre réservoir d'eau au cas où quelque chose irait mal avec les réserves d'eau de la ville. Il voulait la décourager d'allumer un autre incendie. À la place, elle a juste utilisé ça contre eux. « Derek, _fous le camp d'ici. »_ , arrive-t-il à hoqueter.

« Je ne te laisse pas ici. », grince Derek entre ses dents serrées.

« Derek, l'aconit – ça ne me fera pas de mal – tu dois - » Mais Stiles sait qu'il perd son souffle, et il lui en reste très peu. Derek ne va pas le quitter maintenant, pour les mêmes raisons qu'il n'est pas parti pendant l'incendie. Derek choisira mille fois de souffrir lui-même plutôt que risquer la vie de Stiles. « Derek, s'il te plaît. », dit Stiles. « Je vais bien aller, je peux – je peux tenir le torchon - »

C'est faux et il le sait. Ses membres s'engourdissent sa vision périphérique commence à s'assombrir. Il perd trop de sang, trop vite, et il va bientôt s'évanouir. Derek le soulève pour passer un torchon sous son dos, pour essayer de ralentir le sang, et il appuie assez fort pour que Stiles laisse échapper un cri de pure agonie.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. », murmure Derek. Les cloques sur sa peau se transforment en plaies et il se détourne pour vomir une substance noire.

Stiles tousse et goûte du sang dans sa bouche. Il a tant à dire, mais il ne trouve pas l'oxygène.

Puis la porte arrière s'ouvre en claquant et quelqu'un prend Derek par la taille. Stiles aperçoit un bref regard bleu. Peter. Stiles se débat bec et ongles, mais Peter grogne et traîne Derek loin de Stiles. Quelques secondes plus tard, le shérif Stilinski se penche au-dessus de son fils. « Hey, hey, fiston, comment ça va ? », demande-t-il gentiment en prenant le torchon. « L'ambulance est en chemin. Talia nous a appelés - »

« Je vais bien. », dit Stiles. « Mieux, maintenant. », ajoute-t-il alors que Peter arrive enfin à faire sortir Derek de la maison. Il entend plusieurs personnes crier et pleurer en voyant son apparence. L'aconit commence à piquer un peu, mais rien qu'il ne puisse pas gérer.

« Tu vas aller bien, tu... », dit Tom en essuyant les larmes de ses joues. « Tout va bien se passer. »

Le monde commence à s'effacer autour de lui. « Papa ? », chuchote Stiles. « J'ai peur. »

Tom déglutit avec force, sa main se resserre sur celle de Stiles alors qu'il appuie sur le torchon pour garder la pression sur la blessure. « Tu vas aller bien. », dit-il encore. Les yeux de Stiles se ferment et il s'immobilise, le seul mouvement étant le petit filet de sang coulant du coin de sa bouche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Non, on ne tue toujours pas la traductrice, merci. On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour... l'avant-dernier chapitre ^^''

 _Message de Bruniblondi : Je sais pas vous, mais moi je déprime qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres -_-_


	28. Chapter 28

Coucou mes petits bouchons ! Comment ça va ? Je suis contente que vous ne m'ayiez pas assassinée après le chapitre de la semaine dernière XD Même si vous auriez bien des raisons de le faire, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews depuis un moment... Et j'en suis vraiment navrée ! Je n'ai même pas de bonne excuse, juste la fatigue... Pardon **coeurs**

En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer cet avant-dernier chap ! Comme toujours, je remercie Orange Sanguine et Bruniblondi, ainsi que chacun et chacune d'entre vous qui avez laissé un petit mot ! Je n'ai pas répondu individuellement, mais ils ont tous été lus, et ils m'ont tous fait extrêmement plaisir, j'ai ricané comme une psychopathe en voyant vos réactions... XD

PLEIN DE BISOUS POUR VOUS et bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une deuxième ambulance est appelée, puis une troisième, parce que Derek et Peter doivent être emmenés à l'hôpital eux aussi. Le shérif Stilinski leur jette un rapide coup d'œil quand il monte dans l'ambulance avec Stiles, mais Derek a été déshabillé et on dirait qu'il a aussi été écorché vif. Chaque centimètre carré n'est qu'un amas de chair à vif. Il hurle alors que Laura les arrose, Peter et lui.

Un bon moment plus tard, les détails ne sont pas très clairs, Tom se retrouve à faire les cent pas dans le hall de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Mélissa se précipite vers lui à un moment donné pour lui dire que Stiles passe en chirurgie, que le chirurgien de garde aujourd'hui est un médecin _formidable_ , le meilleur qu'elle connaisse, qu'ils vont faire tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir et que les blessures traversantes ont un excellent pronostic bien qu'elles paraissent très graves. Elle s'y connaît plus que lui, alors Tom essaie de respirer à nouveau.

Il se passe presque une heure avant que Talia n'apparaisse dans le hall. Elle porte toujours sa tenue de travail, mais elle a perdu sa veste et les deux jambes de son collant sont filées. Elle a ses chaussures à la main et se précipite vers lui. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est sur la table d'opération. », répond Tom en ravalant toute autre réponse qu'il pourrait donner. « Mélissa dit que ça pourrait prendre encore une heure ou deux. »

Talia acquiesce, lâche ses chaussures et surprend Tom en fondant en larmes. Il l'attire dans une étreinte et elle enfouit la tête dans son épaule. « C'est de ma faute. », sanglote-t-elle. « Stiles n'aurait jamais fait ça, il ne se serait jamais mis en danger de cette manière s'il n'avait pas essayé de me prouver sa valeur. Si je l'avais juste accueilli dans la meute comme j'aurais dû depuis le début. »

« J'ai quelques doutes. », dit Tom, mais il lui frotte le dos. « Stiles... Quand il plante ses dents dans un os, il ne le lâche pas. Il a toujours été comme ça. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. »

Talia frissonne et prend une inspiration. Centimètre par centimètre, elle se reprend, elle retrouve le contrôle. « Je suis désolée. », dit-elle.

Il trouve une boite de mouchoirs qu'il lui passe. « Ne vous en faites pas à ce propos. Comment va Derek ? »

Talia déglutit visiblement. « Il, euh... Ils l'ont emmenée dans l'unité des grands brûlés. L'aconit, directement sur la peau comme ça... C'est très mauvais. Et la régénération empire presque le phénomène. Parce qu'il essaie de faire repousser sa peau alors qu'il y a encore de l'aconit, et la nouvelle peau brûle tout aussi rapidement. Il... Il est inconscient, maintenant. Il s'est évanoui juste après que vous soyez parti. Peter est là, lui aussi. Il n'est pas aussi brûlé le pire se concentre sur ses mains et son visage. Derek a été très touché au dos, vu la manière dont il s'est recourbé au-dessus de Stiles. »

Tom se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Et comment gèrent-ils ça ? »

« De la pire manière possible. », répond Talia. « Ils arrachent la peau encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le corps ait expulsé assez d'aconit pour qu'il puisse commencer à guérir correctement. C'est la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai jamais expérimentée... Et la fois où ça m'est arrivé, c'était juste sur la paume de la main. » Elle laisse échapper une autre respiration tremblante. « Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'il doit ressentir à subir ça sur tout le corps. Les docteurs m'ont déjà dit qu'ils vont probablement plonger Derek dans un coma artificiel jusqu'à ce que le pire soit passé. Aaron est avec lui. Laura et Jonathan ont emmené Cora et les enfants dans un hôtel. »

« Je vous dirais bien d'aller chez moi, mais c'est apparemment une scène de crime. », dit Tom.

« Oh seigneur. », répond Talia, la voix faible. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Le corps de Kate a été retrouvé sur ma pelouse. Sa trachée était broyée. »

« Peter. », dit Talia.

Tom acquiesce.

Il y a un moment de silence. « Je suis désolée. », parle finalement Talia et Tom tourne la tête dans sa direction. « Je veux que vous sachiez que... Si j'avais pu mordre Stiles, je l'aurais fait. C'était... C'était dans le contrat. Mais... Couvert d'aconit, comme ça... La morsure l'aurait tué à coup sûr. Et peut-être moi aussi, si je n'avais pas été prudente. »

« Je sais. », répond Tom. Il tend le bras et lui serre la main. « Il va aller bien. », dit-il, de la conviction forcée dans la voix. « Stiles, vous savez, c'est un battant. Il n'abandonne pas. Jamais. »

Talia hoche la tête et se passe une main sur les yeux. Elle s'affale sur une chaise et met sa tête dans ses mains. Elle a des SMS périodiques de la part de Laura et Aaron pour lui dire comment vont les autres. Les enfants sont effrayés et perdus, mais Laura les distrait avec de la crème glacée. Cora a supplié de venir à l'hôpital, alors Laura la conduit pendant que Jonathan garde les enfants. Peter a été déplacé dans une chambre aux soins intensifs où ils continuent de travailler sur ses mains. Il a repris connaissance, mais n'a pas dit un mot si ce n'est pas pour répondre aux questions des médecins.

Ça fait tout juste une heure et demie quand la porte au fond du hall s'ouvre. Un médecin avec une blouse de chirurgien en sort, suivi de près par Mélissa McCall. Ils s'arrêtent et ont ce qui semble être une discussion sérieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? », hoquette Tom. Il ne peut pas attendre.

La voix de Talia est fine et nasillarde. « L'infirmière dit 'Laissez moi lui parler, je le connais.' »

« Oh, Seigneur. » Tom doit s'asseoir. Il ne pense pas que ses jambes puissent le soutenir plus longtemps.

Mélissa s'approche d'eux quelques minutes plus tard. Elle voit l'expression sur le visage de Tom, sa pâleur et dit : « Okay, Stiles est sorti du bloc opératoire. Il est stable, mais encore dans un état critique. » Elle leur laisse un moment pour assimiler la nouvelle alors que Tom se demande s'il arrive à respirer ou non. Il n'arrive pas à dire.

Mélissa s'assoit en face de lui et prend ses deux mains dans les siennes et les serre fort. « Ils vont le transférer dans l'unité de soins intensifs. Mais il y a eu quelques complications. »

« Quel genre de complications ? », demande Talia avec brusquerie.

Mélissa lui jette un regard, mais reporte toute son attention sur Tom. « Tu te souviens qu'on pensait que la balle n'avait fait que traverser ? Eh bien, _la plupart_ de la balle a fait ça. Mais elle a dû se diviser en touchant une de ses côtes. Il y avait un petit morceau logé dans sa poitrine. Ça a bougé quand ils ont terminé et il a commencé à avoir une hémorragie interne. » Elle doit s'arrêter pour retrouver elle-même son souffle, mais elle continue à parler d'une voix ferme. « Il leur a fallu quelques minutes pour trouver l'origine du saignement. La perte de sang était déjà assez importante. On l'a perdu deux fois. Ils l'ont réanimé rapidement à chaque fois. Le principal souci, c'est l'hypoxie – le manque d'oxygène dans le cerveau. »

« Oh, seigneur. », répète Tom. Il n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer ses pensées. Qu'il peut gérer que Stiles soit blessé, qu'il peut supporter qu'il perde un membre ou se retrouve aveugle, mais que l'idée de dommages cérébraux est terrifiante. Son fils, brillant et déterminé, qui se repose sur son cerveau plus que sur toute autre chose. « Seigneur. »

« Tom, on n'en sait pas assez pour déterminer un pronostic à ce point. », dit Mélissa en lui serrant à nouveau les mains. « Il va bientôt être installé aux soins intensifs, et tu pourras le voir. Ils l'ont mis sous respirateur, mais c'est _seulement_ pour l'assister. Il respire tout seul. Ils veulent juste s'assurer qu'il continue à le faire. »

Talia arrive à se lever. « Derek et lui vont avoir besoin d'être dans la même chambre. », dit-elle. « Sinon, Derek va... Ce ne sera vraiment pas joli à voir. »

« Je demanderai au médecin. », répond Mélissa en hochant la tête. Puis, elle s'adresse à Tom. « Je reviens dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? »

« Je reste là. », dit Tom, la voix un peu tremblante malgré tous ses efforts. Il lève le regard vers Talia quand Mélissa repart dans le couloir. « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir Derek et Peter ? Je vous enverrai un SMS quand ils auront installé Stiles. »

Talia hoche la tête. « Très bien. » Elle hésite alors qu'elle s'éloigne, puis se retourne vers lui. « C'est lui, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes encore tous en vie, vous savez. Votre fils est un héros. »

Tom arrive à sourire. « Je sais. »

Ça prend encore trente minutes interminables avant que Mélissa ne revienne pour emmener Tom dans la chambre de Stiles dans l'unité de soins intensifs. Il passe presque tout son temps sur son téléphone à coordonner ses adjoints. Il poste un garde à la porte de la chambre de Peter. Ce n'est qu'une formalité, mais Peter est suspecté de meurtre et ça va prendre un moment avant que tous les détails techniques soient réglés.

Cinq membres de l'OLL sont morts en comptant Kate. Ils étaient dans les bois à l'extérieur de la maison Hale et ils ont tous été tués ça serait impossible de dire quel loup-garou a tué qui. L'autre était sur le toit en face du poste de police. Son corps n'aurait certainement pas été trouvé avant plusieurs jours si Tom n'avait pas dit à ses officiers où chercher. Peter l'a tué, aussi. Il l'a littéralement réduit en pièces. Tom ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas reconnaissant.

La possibilité que l'OLL puisse chercher à venger leurs membres tombés au combat est l'idée qui a motivé Tom à poster un garde devant la chambre de Peter. Et un devant la chambre que Stiles et Derek vont partager. Ça va être un cauchemar pour les relations publiques, il n'y a pas moyen d'éviter ça. Et son fils va être au centre de l'attention, en présumant qu'il soit assez en forme pour ça. Tom se passe les deux mains sur le visage et prie pour que son fils soit en forme pour ça.

C'est difficile, simplement de rentrer dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ça lui rappelle tellement sa femme. Voir Stiles, branché au respirateur, avec les tubes et les moniteurs partout, le voir pâle et frêle contre le drap blanc lui donne presque envie de vomir. Il doit prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations et s'appuyer contre Mélissa pour pouvoir entrer entièrement dans la chambre et s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit. « Comment va-t-il ? », demande-t-il.

« Son électroencéphalogramme est bon jusqu'à maintenant. », dit Mélissa. « Bien sûr, il est sous sédatifs, alors c'est difficile d'être certain de quoi que ce soit. »

Tom acquiesce. « Je vais juste, euh... »

« Tu as déjà dîné ? », demande Mélissa.

Penser à de la nourriture lui retourne l'estomac. « Non ? Je ne pense pas vraiment que... »

« Je vais juste t'apporter quelque chose à boire, d'accord ? », s'enquiert Mélissa, et il hoche la tête avec gratitude.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un soda. « Du sucre et de la caféine, tout ce que le docteur a prescrit. », dit-elle et Tom ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

Ça prend presque deux heures avant qu'ils ne lui demandent de partir pour qu'ils puissent installer Derek. Le loup-garou est sous de très forts sédatifs et il est dans une sorte de lit bizarre, qui est courbé pour qu'il ne le touche qu'en certains points. Il est complètement nu, à l'exception d'un sous-vêtement d'hôpital large, et sa peau est toujours rouge et à vif. Il n'a pas de bandages et Tom peut la voir guérir et se détacher sous son regard. « Seigneur... », dit-il. Talia s'approche derrière lui et reste silencieuse alors qu'ils installent Derek.

« Ça va être une longue nuit. », dit-il finalement, et Talia se contente de hocher la tête d'un air fatigué.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi cet homme faisant du surplace dans sa vision n'arrête pas de lui demander son nom. En fait, il ne sait pas grand-chose. Tout est flou, il peut voir des lumières, il sent les antiseptiques, mais rien n'a vraiment de sens. C'est comme si des pièces de puzzle avaient été jetées sur le sol et qu'il devait essayer de les rassembler.

Mais l'homme insiste vraiment pour savoir son nom, alors il le bredouille du mieux qu'il peut. Le polonais est fait pour être bredouillé, de toute manière. Puis, l'enfoiré lui demande de compter à l'envers à partir de dix et Stiles gémit, mais fait de son mieux parce que l'autre ne veut pas se taire. « Dix, neuf... » Pourquoi est-il essoufflé ? Est-ce qu'il a couru ? « Huit, se't, c... non, se't, six, cin, qua... »

La prochaine fois qu'il se réveille, les choses sont un peu plus claires. Il se rend compte qu'il est à l'hôpital, bien que ses souvenirs du pourquoi sont un peu épars. Il peut entendre le bip régulier des moniteurs, le couinement des chaussures de l'infirmière. Des choses qu'il ne va jamais oublier. Les hôpitaux sont très particuliers, dans l'odeur comme dans les sons.

Il se sent brumeux, la tête dans le brouillard. Respirer est... bizarre. Pas douloureux, mais quelque chose est un peu étrange, comme s'il a un poids sur la poitrine. Sa bouche est sèche et a un goût bizarre. Il n'a pas mal, pas exactement. Il a l'impression de vivre une expérience extracorporelle. Il essaie de bouger, mais ne peut que remuer ses doigts.

Quelqu'un est en train de parler. Une voix douce et ferme, féminine. « J'ai été mortelle, et une part de moi est encore mortelle. Je suis remplie de larmes, de faim et de la peur de la mort bien que je ne puisse pleurer, je ne veux rien, et je ne peux pas mourir. Je ne suis plus comme les autres, maintenant, car aucune licorne déjà née ne peut regretter... »

Il faut une minute à Stiles pour réaliser que c'est Talia. Qu'elle est en train de lui faire la lecture. Ses yeux papillonnent et il essaie de dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qui sort est un croassement. Puis, Talia se penche au-dessus de lui, prend ses mains dans les siennes. « Stiles, tu m'entends ? »

Ça lui demande un effort de chercher de l'air, et ça le fait presque paniquer, mais il essaie de se calmer. Il ne veut pas reperdre conscience. Le pouce de Talia fait des petits cercles sur le dos de sa main. C'est étrangement apaisant. « Papa. », arrive-t-il finalement à prononcer.

« Bien sûr, Stiles, je vais l'appeler - » Talia fouille pour trouver son téléphone. Stiles a du mal à rester avec elle, mais il ressent de la douleur, maintenant, de grandes vagues cramoisies qui l'écrasent. Il peut entendre Talia parler, mais ça vient de loin. « Stiles ? », dit-elle un moment plus tard en se repenchant sur lui.

« Je veux mon papa. », demande Stiles.

« Il arrive. », dit Talia, « Et je suis juste là, d'accord ? »

Stiles essaie de ravaler ses larmes. « Derek... ? »

« Juste à côté de toi, mon cœur. Il dort toujours pendant qu'il se soigne. »

Stiles arrive à tourner la tête pour pouvoir voire Derek, toujours suspendu au-dessus de son matelas, son front touchant à peine l'oreiller. Il sent un peu de tension quitter son corps. « Soif », gémit-il mais, avant que Talia puisse répondre, l'infirmière et le docteur reviennent, et le crétin lui redemande son nom. Il lui répond, et compte à l'envers, et lui dit qui est le président, et sa gorge est enrouée et il pleure de douleur. L'infirmière lui tient un petit gobelet d'eau contre la bouche, et il prend des petites gorgées.

« Stiles, regarde-moi. », dit Talia, et ses deux mains sont sur sa poitrine, sous la chemise d'hôpital ce qui est, eh bien, un peu gênant. Puis, il voit les veines sur ses bras noircir et la douleur commence à refluer. Il laisse échapper un petit sanglot. « Quand tu as mal, tu dois nous le dire, d'accord ? », demande-t-elle. « N'essaie pas de la supporter. Il y a des médicaments et des loups-garous ici pour une bonne raison. »

« Veux rester réveillé... », chuchote-t-il, mais le monde flotte autour de lui, il s'en va en même temps que la douleur. Les choses deviennent brumeuses et commencent à clignoter autour de lui. Il arrive à rassembler un peu de cohérence quand il entend la voix de son père. « Papa... ? »

« Hey, Stiles. », dit Tom en prenant sa main dans celle de Talia. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Stiles essaie d'estimer son état. « Vague. », murmure-t-il finalement. « Tout le monde va bien ? »

« Oui, Stiles. » Tom lui serre la main. « Derek est en assez mauvais état, et Peter a quelques brûlures à cause de l'aconit, mais tous les autres vont bien. Tu as sauvé tout le monde, Stiles. Ils vont bien. »

Stiles sent ses yeux se fermer. Il veut les rouvrir, mais ça devient difficile. Il est tellement fatigué, et chaque respiration lui demande cinq fois plus d'énergie que ça devrait. « Je suis en train de mourir ? », demande-t-il finalement.

Tom a l'air de s'étrangler. « Non, Stiles, tu – tu vas aller bien. »

« Oh. » Stiles sent les ténèbres l'envahir et il se laisse emporter. « Vous aime. », dit-il, juste au cas où. « Vous tous. »

Tom serre sa main. « On t'aime, nous aussi. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au début, Derek pense rêver. Ce n'est que dans les rêves qu'il a cette sensation bizarre de n'être qu'à moitié là. Il ne sait pas trop ce que ça veut dire. Mais il n'est pas en train de rêver, parce que les rêves n'ont jamais une odeur aussi intense que la vie réelle l'odeur des antiseptiques, des médicaments, de la douleur, du deuil et de la peur. L'hôpital sent fort. Il déteste ça.

Il pense qu'il serait certainement en train de paniquer s'il pouvait rassembler assez d'énergie, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il expérimente tout ça à travers une épaisse couche de coton qui s'éloigne et s'en va pour un moment. Graduellement, il se rend compte que des gens dans la pièce sont en train de parler. L'une des voix est celle de Stiles, ce qui attire immédiatement son attention parce qu'elle a l'air faible et il n'aime pas ça du tout. L'autre voix est féminine, douce, et il ne la reconnaît pas.

« - est appelée série de sept. tu comprends ? »

« Juste... Compter... de sept en sept ? », répond Stiles.

« Oui, exactement. », dit la femme.

Il y a une longue pause. « Sept, quatorze... vingt-et-une... trente-cinq... » Une autre longue pause, le son d'une respiration prise et relâchée avec effort. « Non, loupé un. Merde. Vingt-et-huit. Trente-cinq. »

« C'est bon, Stiles, c'est très bien. », dit la femme chaleureusement. « Tu t'en sors très bien. Est-ce que tu peux me dire les trois mots que je t'ai donnés tout à l'heure ? »

« Ffffff. », dit Stiles. Il y a un long silence. « Montre. Pomme. » Une grande pause. Puis il soupire. « J'arrive pas à me souv'ir du troisième. Désolé. »

« Tout va bien, Stiles, c'est bon. », dit-elle.

Derek perd l'attention pendant un petit moment. Il veut vraiment écouter, entendre la voix de son compagnon même si elle est faible et fatiguée, mais il ne sait toujours pas exactement ce qu'il se passe et ça le rend anxieux, ce qu'il ne peut pas vraiment supporter dans l'instant.

Un peu après, il entend la femme accueillir le shérif, et il essaie de se reprendre. « - un score de vingt sur trente. »

« Merde. », dit Tom, la voix rauque et fatiguée.

« Ne vous découragez pas. C'est en fait un score plutôt bon. Vous devez prendre en considération le fait qu'il est encore beaucoup médicamenté, et ça affecte ses fonctions cognitives. Et puis, il y a certaines choses que l'on n'attend pas vraiment de lui. Par exemple, il a perdu un point pour ne pas savoir la date du jour. Mais il a perdu et repris conscience pendant trois jours, maintenant. C'est impossible pour lui d'avoir gardé une trace du temps qui est passé. »

Tom a un reniflement presque amusé. « Il était en vacances d'été. Il ne savait probablement même pas la date avant de se faire tirer dessus. »

« Oui, ça, aussi. », répond la femme avec un petit rire. « Il a un peu de mal avec le traitement des informations, mais ça a probablement un rapport avec tous ses médicaments. Il n'a certainement pas de déficience _sévère_. Il est bien adapté en général. Il sait qui il est et pourquoi il est à l'hôpital, il peut comprendre des instructions et des questions simples et y répondre de manière appropriée. Mon principal souci à ce point est définitivement sa mémoire, mais c'est un peu difficile actuellement de dire ce qui est un problème de mémoire et ce qui n'a pas été enregistré pour commencer. Il y a aussi un léger défaut de langage mais, encore une fois, les médicaments... Ça va prendre un peu de temps pour tout savoir avec certitude. »

Tom acquiesce. « Merci pour votre aide, docteur. », dit-il et Derek peut entendre la femme s'éloigner.

« Donc j'suis pas d'meuré ? », demande Stiles en mâchant un peu ses mots.

« Tu n'es définitivement pas demeuré. », dit son père. « Tu es toujours cet insupportable petit génie. »

« Nnrrg. », répond Stiles. « Tell'ment fatigué. Compté de sept en sept et j'ai dessiné un pentagone et maintenant j'suis crevé. C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Ton corps consacre toute son énergie à guérir. », répond Tom. « Repose-toi si tu en as besoin. »

Il y a une longue pause. Puis Stiles dit : « Der'k. »

« Oui, il est - » Tom se tourne légèrement et voit que Derek a les yeux ouverts. « Oh, hey ! Regarde qui est réveillé ! » Il tend la main et prend le bouton d'appel. « Tu m'entends, Derek ? »

« Oui. », répond le loup-garou d'une voix éraillée. Il tend la main en direction de Stiles. Celui-ci tend un bras vers lui, mais n'a pas l'énergie de vraiment traverser l'espace entre leurs lits.

« Comment tu te sens, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? », demande Tom en appuyant sur un bouton de son téléphone. « Hey, Talia, c'est Tom. Oui, Derek est réveillé. Il – okay. » Il raccroche et secoue légèrement la tête.

« Ça va. », dit Derek, ce qui est vrai. « Ça tourne. »

« C'les médicaments. », bredouille Stiles. « Ils ont des drogues _vraiment_ bonnes ici. Mon pote. J'ai pris, genre, toutes les drogues. C'est génial. »

La conversation l'aide à se concentrer, alors il regarde autour de lui pour essayer de se situer. Il est allongé sur une sorte de lit, mais suspendu dans une espèce de harnais qui l'empêche de vraiment le toucher. Seuls ses genoux et ses avant-bras sont sur le lit. Son front retombe et repose contre l'oreiller. « Ce truc est super bizarre. »

« C'est pour aider ta peau à guérir. », lui explique Tom, puis le médecin entre dans la chambre. Il demande à Derek son nom et lui pose d'autres questions, en se concentrant principalement sur comment il se sent, s'il peut sentir ses doigts et ses orteils, et cetera.

« Pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas fait compter de sept en sept, _toi_? », boude Stiles.

« Parce que Derek n'a pas souffert de dramatiques pertes de sang et d'hypoxie. », lui dit son père.

« Ou peut-être parce qu'ils savent déjà qu'il est dérangé du cerveau. », dit Stiles et envoie à Derek un sourire ridicule. « Après tout, il est amoureux de moi. »

« Seul un dérangé du cerveau pourrait _ne pas_ t'aimer. », rétorque Derek.

« Oh, chut », dit Stiles en rosissant de plaisir et d'embarras.

Talia entre à toute volée avant que Derek ne puisse répondre. C'est évident qu'elle essaie de retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle repousse les cheveux de son fils – ou ce qu'il en reste, puisqu'une grande partie de sa chevelure est tombée avec ce que l'aconit a fait à sa peau – de son visage.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. », murmure-t-elle en lui embrassant le front. « Est-ce que tu as mal, tu as besoin que je - »

« Je vais bien, maman. », dit-il, mais il essaie instinctivement de toucher Stiles. Il n'arrive toujours pas à traverser l'espace entre eux et ça le frustre.

« Attend, laisse-moi - » Talia se déplace et _soulève_ le lit, avec Derek dedans, pour le rapprocher de celui de Stiles. Quelques moniteurs souffrent de l'action et Tom doit repousser plusieurs infirmières venues voir ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre. Finalement, les deux lits sont assez proches pour que Derek puisse prendre la main de Stiles, leurs bras suspendus dans le vide.

« Seigneur. », dit-il quand il _voit_ son bras, la peau rouge et pleine de cloques. C'est facilement aussi grave que les brûlures. Il réalise que son _corps entier_ ressemble à ça, en ce moment. « Je dois être... » Malgré lui, son regard se porte sur Stiles.

Stiles cligne des paupières. « Ah, oui, t'es vraiment moche, là. », dit-il d'une voix enjouée. « Ne t'inquiète pas, hein. Tu vas redevenir magnifique en un rien de temps. »

Derek laisse échapper une respiration qui se transforme en rire. « Merci. », dit-il. « Pour ne pas me dire des trucs débiles sur la beauté intérieure. »

« Tu as ça, aussi. », dit Stiles. « Mais pour être franc, tu es tout rouge et marbré et poisseux en ce moment, et je n'ai pas à avoir du tact je suis sous médicaments. »

Tout le monde rigole à ces mots. Stiles fredonne de contentement et serre la main de Derek.

« Tu es un idiot, tu sais. », dit-il au loup-garou.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. », répond Derek.

« On va parler de tout ça. »

« Uh huh. »

« Juste après ma sieste. »

« Okay. »

La main de Stiles se détend et commence à glisser de la sienne, mais Derek se contente de resserrer son étreinte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

FIN. Du chapitre, je veux dire. Il en reste encore un après.


	29. Chapter 29

Et voilà... La fin des fins, l'ultime épisode, le chapitre qui clôture cette histoire... J'aimerais vraiment vous remercier énormément, tous et toutes que vous êtes ! Vous retrouver chaque semaine, lire vos petits mots, vous répondre, tout ça, c'était vraiment mon petit plaisir de la semaine, même si ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas été aussi régulière dans mes réponses... Mais chaque mot que vous m'avez laissé a été lu et savouré et... Je vous adore, quoi ! J'aime l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire, j'aime le fait de vous avoir fait voyager pendant un petit moment chaque semaine, et je pense que ça va me manquer, quand ce sera fini... 

Mais heureusement, on ne se dit pas adieu ! J'ai déjà un nouveau projet sur le feu, une nouvelle demande de traduction a été envoyée et acceptée ! Une saison 5B alternative qui m'a vraiment séduite, j'espère que, quand je publierai, vous l'aimerez tout autant que moi !

En tout cas, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Derek et Stiles sont transférés des soins intensifs à l'unité classique. Il y a toujours des gens qui vont et viennent. La famille Hale en entier vient tour à tour pour être sûr qu'ils ne sont jamais seuls. Tom est là aussi souvent qu'il le peut, ce qui n'est pas autant qu'il aimerait l'être. Derek a appris que les choses dans le monde extérieur sont un peu compliquées, mais personne ne lui a donné de détails. Scott, sa mère, Allison et Heather sont des visiteurs réguliers.

La seule personne que Derek n'a pas vue est Peter, et il est tellement dans le coaltar qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte jusqu'à ce qu'il _voie_ Peter. Ou plus exactement, il entend sa mère parler à Peter. Il retrouve ses esprits pour l'entendre dire : « - m'en fiche que tu aimes ça ou non. Tu vas poser tes fesses dans cette chaise et écouter pendant que je fais la lecture à ton neveu et à son compagnon. »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer à la maison. », est ce que répond Peter.

« Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Non. Parce que je ne peux pas te faire confiance là-dessus. Assieds-toi. »

Peter pousse un lourd soupir, puis Derek l'entend s'asseoir. Il peut entendre le battement régulier du cœur de son oncle, et c'est rassurant. Sa mère prend le livre qu'elle a commencé et continue sa lecture. Derek s'assoupit au son de sa voix. Il a beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. Quatre fois par jour, il est bougé et frotté minutieusement. Il perd toujours de la peau, mais ce n'est plus aussi douloureux qu'au départ. Stiles dort beaucoup, lui aussi, mais il va beaucoup mieux. Sa mémoire est toujours un peu inégale, a remarqué Derek. Il perd facilement le fil d'une conversation. Mais ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça pourrait, alors Derek est content d'attendre de voir comment les choses vont évoluer.

Après un moment, il entend la voix de son père et celle du shérif Stilinski. « Non, c'est une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas essayé de partir. », dit Aaron.

Talia soupire. « Encore des protestataires ? »

« Pas autant qu'hier. », dit Tom. « J'ai envoyé la moitié des flics du pays dans les rues pour être sûr de ne plus avoir d'émeutes. Mais bon, je ne pense pas que Peter aurait pu gérer tout ça correctement. »

« Onc' P ? », marmonne Stiles et, à ces mots, Derek ouvre les yeux. Stiles est dans un mauvais jour. Il a eu sa première session de thérapie physique il y a quelques heures. Il n'est même pas sorti de son lit pour ça ça a principalement consisté en Stiles assis sur le lit pendant qu'une femme bougeait gentiment ses bras pour stimuler les muscles de son torse et de son dos. Il a fait tout ce qu'elle a demandé avec un visage complètement neutre, alors elle l'a félicité d'être si coopératif et conciliant. Dès qu'elle est partie, Stiles a littéralement commencé à sangloter sous la douleur. Laura, qui était là à ce moment, a pratiquement renversé sa chaise pour empêcher Derek de tomber de son lit. Elle a pris un peu de la douleur de Stiles, mais ils ne savent jamais vraiment combien de temps ça va durer alors maintenant il est sous de grosses doses d'antidouleurs.

Peter s'étire de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Oui, je suis là. » Sa voix est un peu acerbe. « Talia ne me fait pas confiance pour être seul. »

« Talia n'est pas la seule. », dit Aaron, la voix douce.

Stiles gesticule un peu dans la direction de Peter en faisant des gestes de préhension avec les deux mains. « Viens là qu'je f'sse des c'lins. », dit-il. Derek voit Peter hausser un sourcil mais se lever et traverser la pièce pour venir jusqu'au lit de Stiles. Stiles l'enlace fortement, sans se soucier des dégâts qu'il peut se causer à lui-même. « T'as sauvé m'n père. », bredouille-t-il dans son épaule. « Et Derek. Parce qu'il était trop... stupide pour me laisser. Tu es génial. »

Peter laisse échapper un petit reniflement, mais une de ses mains vient aplatir les cheveux de Stiles, qui sont un peu ébouriffés après les épreuves du jour. « Si tu le dis. », répond-il.

« Pars pas, d'accord ? », demande Stiles. « Je sais que... t'es resté vivant pour te venger, mais pars pas. Promis ? »

Il a l'air très jeune et, à ça, Peter soupire. « Je ne vais nulle part. », dit-il.

« Bien. », murmure Stiles en laissant reposer son poids contre lui. « Quelles émeutes ? »

Tom soupire et s'assoit à côté du lit de Stiles, pendant que Peter se dégage doucement pour retourner à son siège. « Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Stiles. Tu dois te concentrer sur ta guérison en priorité. »

Stiles ne proteste pas, ce qui montre à quel point il est épuisé. Il se renfonce dans son lit, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude avec le stress physique. Il marmonne quelques autres petites choses avant de se rendormir. Tom reste assis avec la main de Stiles dans les siennes, frottant le dos avec son pouce.

« A quel point c'est moche dehors ? », demande Talia calmement.

« Pas pire qu'hier. », répond Aaron. « Tous ces enfoirés de l'OLL avec leurs pancartes et leurs slogans. J'ai réussi à dissuader Cora de venir à l'hôpital. Ça ne ferait que la bouleverser. Je pense l'envoyer dans ma famille cette semaine avec Laura et les enfants. »

« Elle ne partira pas. », prédit Talia. « Pas tant que Stiles et Derek sont à l'hôpital. »

« Je pense que les choses vont bientôt se calmer. », dit Tom. « J'ai été en contact avec des gens haut placés. Les inculpations vont tomber demain. Bon sang, la moitié des gens qui sont en train de tenir les pancartes vont probablement se faire arrêter. »

« On en a assez sur eux ? », demande Aaron.

« Grâce à Stiles. », dit Tom en serrant la main de son fils endormi. « On ne peut pas accuser chacun d'entre eux individuellement, mais une fois que la conspiration sera dévoilée, ils seront tous coupables. Gérard et Alexander Argent ont déjà été placés en détention. Ça sera dévoilé dans la presse demain. Alors ça devrait calmer les manifestations. »

« Mais ça apparaîtra seulement comme un exercice d'autorité lycanthrope. », dit Talia. « Ça ne va qu'alimenter le feu. Tom, on _a besoin_ que Stiles fasse une déclaration. »

« Il n'est pas prêt. », répond Tom en se frottant le front. « Seigneur, Talia, regardez-le. Il peut à peine former une phrase correctement. »

« Je le sais. », réplique Talia avec lassitude. « Mais les inculpations officielles ne vont pas calmer la situation. Seul Stiles peut faire ça. C'est lui l'enfant innocent qui a été pris dans une situation qui a échappé à son contrôle, qui a découvert ce plan lâche et a risqué sa vie pour sauver sa meute. On a _besoin_ de lui, Tom. »

« Vous savez que Stiles s'est préparé pour ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? », intervient Peter de son coin, et tout le monde le regarde avec des yeux vides. Peter soupire comme pour demander pourquoi il doit gérer la plèbe. « Son ordinateur est ici ? »

« Oui, je l'ai amené hier parce qu'il voulait jouer à des jeux dessus pendant qu'il en avait la force. », explique Tom. Au geste de Peter, il récupère l'ordinateur sur le dessus de la commode et le lui tend. Peter l'ouvre et tapote sur le clavier pendant quelques minutes.

« Ah, voilà. », dit-il en tapotant le pavé tactile.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une vidéo commence à jouer. Stiles ajuste sa webcam et s'assoit. « Salut, euh, salut tout le monde. », dit-il. « Je m'appelle Stiles. Si vous regardez cette vidéo, je suis, euh... Je suis probablement mort. Ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Vous comprenez, il se passe des choses vraiment flippantes, et je voulais être sûr d'avoir une chance de raconter ma version de l'histoire, juste au cas où... »

Et il continue à parler. Il ne donne pas beaucoup de détails. Il montre ses affiches et donne des noms ou des incidents spécifiques une fois ou deux, mais il reste personnel. Il parle de sa première rencontre avec Derek et de la peine de cœur qui a suivi. Il parle du harcèlement, du fait que tout le monde était jaloux et lui faisaient croire qu'il ne méritait pas Derek. Puis il parle de Derek et des Hales, de l'incendie qui les a détruits. Il parle de la folie de Peter et du refus de Talia de penser que quelqu'un a assassiné ses enfants. Il parle d'à quel point il aime Derek, de combien la meute a changé sa vie et lui a donné une famille, et comment il est terrifié que quelque chose puisse leur arrivé, qu'il est prêt à tout pour les protéger.

Talia s'essuie le coin des yeux, et Tom n'arrive même pas à regarder la vidéo, il préfère fixer le visage endormi de son fils. Aaron reste vers Derek, jouant avec ses cheveux sans réaliser qu'il est réveillé. Le visage de Peter est vide, distant.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça va se terminer. », dit Stiles. « Mais au cas où il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux juste que tout le monde sache ce qu'il se passe. » Il fait un baiser en direction de la caméra. « Je t'aime, Derek. Je t'aime, papa. »

L'image s'immobilise avant que l'écran ne redevienne noir.

« Bon sang. », dit Tom. Il laisse échapper une expiration. « D'accord. On va diffuser ça en même temps que les inculpations, et on va annoncer que Stiles est à l'hôpital et ne peut pas faire de déclaration officielle pour le moment. »

« Il sera une vraie star quand la presse pourra lui mettre la main dessus. », prédit Aaron.

« Jusqu'à ce que les journaux se rendent compte d'à quel point il peut parler. », continue Talia en riant un peu malgré elle.

« Ils ne vont que l'aimer davantage. », dit Aaron. « Bon. Je vais appeler un ou deux de mes contacts. On a besoin de s'assurer qu'on sait ce qu'on fait. » Il secoue une dernière fois la main de Derek avant de sortir par la porte.

« Eh bien. », dit Peter en se levant. « Manifestants ou non, je ne vais pas rester assis dans une chaise d'hôpital jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

« Je te ramène à l'hôtel. », lui dit Talia.

« Oh, des nouvelles de la maison ? », demande Tom.

Talia soupire. « Deaton est allé jeter un œil. Il pense que la plupart de ce qu'i l'intérieur est récupérable. Les habits peuvent être lavés, tout ce qui est fait de plastique aussi. Mon pauvre Derek va perdre sa collection de livres, par contre, mais il sera peut-être content de la recommencer. L'électronique est fichu, bien sûr. La maison en elle-même ? » Talia hausse les épaules. « On _pourrait_ probablement tout nettoyer. Mais c'est un peu comme acheter une maison et se rendre compte qu'elle a un problème de moisissures toxiques. On ne peut jamais _entièrement_ s'en débarrasser, peu importe à quel point on essaie. Alors je pense qu'on va déménager dans la maison numéro trois. Ça va prendre du temps. Laura et Jonathan vont rester chez ses parents à lui pendant un moment. Aaron et moi pouvons rester chez les siens avec Cora. Et je suppose que Derek restera avec Stiles et vous une fois qu'ils sortiront de l'hôpital. »

« Bien sûr. », dit Tom. « Cora peut venir aussi, si elle le souhaite. »

« Elle préférerait sûrement ça. », répond Talia. « Et ça serait probablement plus facile une fois que l'école va recommencer. Surtout si Derek parvient à convaincre Stiles d'aller dans la nôtre. Cora pourrait les conduire le matin. »

« Eh bien, il ne retournera certainement pas dans cet enfer qu'ils osent appeler école publique. », dit Tom. « Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il pense. Je l'ai laissé finir l'année là-bas mais... Je lui en ai parlé, mais je pense qu'il est inquiet à l'idée de laisser Scott tout seul. »

« Je peux m'arranger pour que Scott soit transféré aussi. », répond Talia. Elle rit un peu. « Et puis, il peut garder sa prof de maths. Vous vous souvenez d'elle ? C'est la seule qui notait ses devoirs de manière appropriée. Je me suis assurée qu'elle soit engagée dans notre lycée. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera bien plus heureuse ici. »

« Qui ne le serait pas. », dit Tom, et Derek fait un petit bruit d'approbation malgré lui.

« Tu es réveillé par ici ? », lui demande Talia.

« P'ti'peu. », marmonne Derek.

Talia pose doucement sa main sur son épaule encore en train de guérir. « Repose-toi. Demain risque d'être une longue journée. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il s'avère que le lendemain est effectivement une longue journée, mais pas pour Derek et Stiles. Pour eux, rien n'est vraiment différent. Ils sont isolés par les protocoles de l'hôpital, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Stiles se sent un peu mieux au début de la journée il s'assoit dans son lit et lit et joue sur son ordinateur. Puis, il a une autre session de thérapie physique et retombe dans une nouvelle stupeur médicamenteuse pour la plus grande partie de l'après-midi.

Derek a sa propre thérapie physique qui consiste à sortir de son lit pour faire le tour de la chambre. Ça permet à sa peau de s'étirer et de bouger. Elle est toujours rose et sensible, mais le plus dur semble être passé. Ils lui disent qu'il sera probablement autorisé à partir dans les prochains jours. Il espère qu'ils ne pensent pas qu'il va aller plus loin que la chaise à côté du lit de Stiles.

Mais à l'extérieur, entend-il, les choses sont assez survoltées. Plus d'une centaine de membres de l'OLL ont été arrêtées et inculpées. Et étant donné que les crimes ont été commis dans plusieurs états et qu'ils sont qualifiés de crimes haineux, la plupart des chefs d'accusation relèvent du niveau fédéral. Au niveau local, le shérif Stilinski a consulté le procureur général – passant complètement au-dessus de Mike Whittemore – et ils ont fait une déclaration officielle stipulant qu'aucun des Hale ne va être poursuivi. Ça fait beaucoup de bruit, particulièrement en ce qui concerne Peter. Mais ils ont de la chance, dit Tom, que Kate menaçait activement la famille Hale – et la famille Stilinski aussi, d'ailleurs – quand Peter l'a tuée. Il n'y a du coup aucun doute qu'il protégeait la meute à ce moment-là.

Juste quand les choses commençaient à chauffer, la vidéo de Stiles a été diffusée. Des extraits ont été repris par plusieurs chaînes importantes, et la vidéo intégrale est disponible sur de nombreux sites web. La vidéo est devenue virale presque immédiatement Stiles est devenu un phénomène internet en moins d'une heure.

À la fin de la journée, Stiles mange sa purée de pommes de terre en recommençant son examen neurologique. Il réussit à faire un score de vingt-quatre points sur trente cette fois, une amélioration qui soulage tout le monde. Il est complètement inconscient de sa nouvelle célébrité. Puis il parvient à brancher son ordinateur au wi-fi de l'hôpital pour consulter ses mails. « _Bordel_! », dit-il en regardant sa boîte de réception. « C'est quoi ce _bordel_ , les gens ? »

« On a diffusé ta vidéo _Si vous voyez ça, c'est que je suis mort_. », lui révèle son père.

« Ohhhh. », dit Stiles en clignant des yeux. « J'ai, euh, j'ai un fan-club. Et une page facebook. Et plusieurs personnes sur twitter qui prétendent être moi. Seulement l'un d'entre eux a réussi à écrire mon vrai nom correctement. »

« Ça a été une journée intéressante. », dit Tom.

Les manifestants sont partis, ce qui est bien parce que des contre-manifestants commençaient à arriver. Ils étaient plusieurs centaines, et ça aurait probablement dégénéré en émeutes si des personnes de l'OLL s'étaient montrées. Du support et des encouragements émanent de tout le pays. Des gens ont proposé de payer les frais d'hôpital de Stiles et de reconstruire une maison aux Hale. Il ne semble pas y avoir de fin à tout ça.

Les fleurs commencent à arriver le matin suivant. Stiles est particulièrement amusé de voir un généreux bouquet de Lydia Martin, et un autre de la famille Whittemore. « J'aimerais bien dire que je suis surpris. », dit-il. « Mais en vrai, j' _espérais_ tellement ça que je ne peux même pas. » Puis il voit Derek le regarder. « C'est Daniel contre... » Son visage se vide. Il se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux. « Merde, je ne peux pas... »

Derek lui donne une minute avant de dire calmement : « David contre Goliath. »

« Voilà ! », dit Stiles avec hâte. « C'est un genre de David contre Goliath. Tu sais, le garçon qui fait face aux pouvoirs des ténèbres au nom de l'amour, bla, bla, bla. » Il referme son ordinateur sans consulter un seul de ses mails. « Ça me fait paraître beaucoup plus impressionnant que je ne le suis réellement... »

« Bêtises. », grogne Derek. « Tu as sauvé ma famille. Tu m'as sauvé, _moi_. Alors tais-toi et laisse les gens t'adorer. »

Stiles rit. Il a l'air un peu fatigué alors Derek presse le bouton pour appeler les infirmières. L'une d'elles arrive et demande à Stiles de mesurer sa douleur sur une échelle de un à dix. Il répond quatre, ce qui veut dire six, alors elle lui donne quelque chose.

Le lendemain, Derek peut se lever et faire le tour de la pièce sans soucis. Stiles est irrité et boude parce qu'il n'a toujours pas le droit de quitter son lit. Ils décident de s'asseoir pour répondre ensemble à quelques mails, mais les doigts de Derek sont trop sensibles pour qu'il puisse taper, et Stiles n'est pas encore assez coordonné. Ils recrutent Cora, qui écrit pour eux.

Beaucoup de mails sont du spam et peuvent être ignorés. Quelques-uns sont des demandes officielles d'interviews pour des émissions et des journaux télévisés. Cora répond à tous avec un court message disant qu'il ne donnera pas d'interviews pendant un moment et que les requêtes de ce genre devraient être adressées au bureau de Talia. Beaucoup de mails sont de lycéens locaux et d'entreprises qui lui offrent leur support. Ceux-là sont mis de côté pour plus tard. Il y a aussi beaucoup de mails haineux que Cora supprime sans même les lire à Stiles. D'autres sont personnels, offrant des histoires similaires et des mots d'encouragement. C'est à ceux-ci que Stiles insiste de répondre.

Un nombre surprenant d'entre eux reporte des informations sur la mort de loups-garous du coin, voulant rouvrir les enquêtes pour voir si l'OLL a quelque chose à voir. Stiles demande à Cora de répondre à ceux-là d'apporter les informations à leur police locale, mais il en envoie aussi une copie à Talia et à son père pour qu'ils puissent s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

À la fin de la session de deux heures, il est complètement exténué et arrive à peine à former des pensées cohérentes, alors il peut oublier les phrases qui ont du sens. Il s'endort pendant qu'ils inclinent son lit dans une position plus confortable.

Derek est déchargé le jour suivant et prend résidence dans la chaise à côté du lit de Stiles. Il passe ses journées à lui tenir la main pendant que le reste continue à se produire autour d'eux. C'est un tel soulagement de pouvoir le toucher aussi facilement que rien d'autre n'a vraiment d'importance. De sa chaise, il peut lui caresser les cheveux, déposer de petits baisers sur son front, sentir son pouls à son poignet et à sa gorge.

Stiles le regarde fiévreusement à un moment et dit : « Je ne peux pas attendre qu'on puisse à nouveau coucher ensemble. »

Tom s'étouffe dans son café. Talia grogne et couvre son visage de ses mains. Peter... Peter rit. Ce n'est pas énorme, juste un gloussement à peine audible, mais c'est la première fois qu'il rit depuis l'incendie et Talia le serre tellement fort dans ses bras qu'il commence à se plaindre de sa force d'alpha. Talia embrasse ensuite Stiles sur le front. Il s'est déjà rendormi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Stiles est autorisé à quitter l'hôpital, ils ont besoin d'un vrai subterfuge pour lui permettre de partir sain et sauf. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la date de sa sortie a été révélée et la presse est partout. Mélissa met Scott dans un fauteuil roulant et le fait sortir par l'entrée principale, ce qui dupe la presse assez longtemps pour faire sortir Stiles par le côté.

« Donc, les autres parlent d'une fête surprise pour ta sortie. », lui dit Tom en aidant Stiles à accrocher sa ceinture de sécurité. « Je leur ai dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de surprendre le gamin qui s'est fait tirer dessus. Alors à la place, on fait une fête pas-surprise pour ta sortie. »

« Ça me va. », dit Stiles. « Tant que je n'ai pas à cuisiner. Ou même si je dois. Bon sang, vous avez mangé quoi pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital ? » Il lance un regard en biais à son père. « Il vaut mieux pour toi que ça n'ait pas été des frites. »

« Je te jure que je n'ai mangé des frites qu'une fois par semaine. », lui répond Tom. « Peut-être deux fois. »

Stiles le fixe. « Bon, juste du céleri et du chou-fleur pour toi, alors. »

Tom se contente de secouer la tête avec tendresse et sort du parking. Il n'est pas surpris de voir le nombre de voitures dans leur voisinage. Les rues menant à sa maison sont bloquées et certains de ses adjoints s'assurent que la presse n'approche pas trop. C'est la première fois que Stiles voit le phénomène qu'il a créé autrement que sur son écran d'ordinateur, et il fixe l'extérieur avec un mélange de fascination et de terreur.

« Seigneur. », dit-il alors que Tom fait passer sa voiture de service entre deux véhicules de police qui bloquent l'accès à sa maison. « Seigneur _Dieu_! »

Tom ébouriffe les cheveux de son fils. « On a essayé de te le dire. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'on t'ait fait sortir par l'arrière ? »

« Non, je sais, c'est juste que... Le voir, c'est différent. Comment on va gérer tout ça ? »

« Une fois que tu te sentiras mieux, on donnera une interview ou deux. Une fois qu'ils auront eu une chance de te poser toutes leurs questions, ils arrêteront de te harceler. »

« Arrêter... quoi ? » Stiles a l'air vaguement perplexe.

« Harceler. » Tom lui lance un regard. « Ennuyer, importuner. »

« Oh, _harceler._ Je pensais que... » Stiles se passe une main sur le visage. « Des fois, c'est comme si les mots... Ne se connectent pas correctement. »

« Je sais. », dit Tom.

Stiles se mordille pensivement la lèvre inférieure. « Tu penses que ça va s'améliorer ? »

« On ne le sait pas, fiston. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est continuer à travailler avec les spécialistes du langage et le neurologiste, voir ce qui revient et ce qui ne revient pas. Vu comme... » Sa voix s'éteint un peu. « Vu comme c'était grave, c'est extraordinaire à quel point tu t'en sors bien. »

« Ça, ça va m'aider à dormir la nuit. », dit Stiles quand Tom se gare dans l'allée. Les invités lui ont laissé une place, bien que la rue soit bordée de voitures.

« Tu veux le fauteuil roulant ? », demande Tom.

« Non, juste le déambulateur, je pense. », répond Stiles. Tom acquiesce, il attendait cette réponse, et il ouvre le coffre. Il en ressort le déambulateur qui était plié dedans. Au moment même où il le met devant la portière passager, Derek sort de la maison. Il ouvre la porte et prend Stiles par le poignet, l'aidant à sortir. « Oh mon dieu, Der, vraiment ? », dit Stiles en riant alors que Derek le plaque contre la voiture pour l'imprégner de son odeur. « Tu as raison, on se s'est pas vus pendant au moins deux heures entières ! »

« Tu sens comme un hôpital. », gronde Derek en frottant fermement sa joue contre la tempe de Stiles.

« Tu peux m'aider à me doucher plus tard. », lui dit Stiles, et Tom grogne. « Allez, laisse-moi, maintenant. Je veux marcher... J'ai besoin de passer l'endroit où Kate est morte sur mes deux pieds. Pas de loups-garous, pas de fauteuil roulant, juste un peu d'aide de mon vaillant déambulateur. »

« Okay. » Derek se recule et laisse Tom installer le déambulateur devant Stiles. Celui-ci doit s'appuyer lourdement dessus et marcher tout doucement. Il pourrait aller plus vite, mais il a appris qu'il y a de sévères conséquences quand il y va trop fort. Ça implique généralement de la douleur, des médicaments et de l'inconscience, et il veut pouvoir profiter de sa fête.

Il passe l'endroit où Kate est morte sans y jeter un regard. Derek ouvre la porte d'entrée, et il grimpe les marches. Il se fait assaillir au moment où il pose un pied à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un lui chippe son déambulateur pour qu'il doive s'appuyer contre Derek à la place. Tout le monde lui fait un câlin – en faisant attention – et il y a beaucoup de monde. Il n'y a pas que la meute Hale. Les familles de Jonathan et d'Aaron sont venues, ainsi que Scott et sa mère, Heather et ses parents, sa petite sœur, ainsi qu'un Danny à l'air mal à l'aise. Allison est là aussi, elle porte un de ces pin's avec un ruban marron qui ont été créés pour montrer son soutien à la meute Hale. Plusieurs des amis de lycée de Cora sont là, incluant Erica Reyes et Vernon Boyd, ainsi que quelques personnes de leur meute. Il y a aussi tous les policiers en repos de Beacon Hills, et Stiles est presque certains que tous ceux en service vont trouver une excuse pour passer avant que la fête ne soit terminée.

Stiles ne peut pas encore prendre de caféine (ni d'alcool, pas que ça lui fasse quelque chose), alors les boissons disponibles sont de la limonade et des sodas sans caféine, comme du Sprite. C'est un repas-partage, il y a un peu de tout. Stiles passe la majeure partie de la fête assis sur le canapé, sur les genoux de Derek, pendant que les gens évoluent autour de lui. Scott, Allison, Heather et Cora se regroupent autour de lui comme un bouclier.

Talia s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Son cabinet d'avocat est inondé de demandes d'interviews, pour Stiles et pour elle, ainsi que beaucoup de correspondance pour les inculpations de l'OLL. Elle est avocate de droit civil, pas criminel, donc techniquement elle n'est pas impliquée dans tout ça. Mais ils organisent un procès en recours collectif pour toutes les personnes qui ont pu être victimes. Elle travaille aussi avec un autre cabinet pour faire fermer les compagnies fabriquant les parfums, et deux compagnies de relations publiques pour trier tout ce que l'OLL a publié – à la fois pro et anti loups-garous – afin de pouvoir les discréditer. Elle a l'air épuisée. Stiles lui promet de l'aider dès qu'il le pourra. Elle acquiesce et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de lui dire de prendre son temps, mais qu'elle appréciera son aide.

Aaron est tout aussi occupé. En tant que journaliste, il aide à écrire une série d'articles qui seront publiés dans plusieurs magasines ainsi que sur internet. L'histoire Hale, les appelle-t-il, et il rit. Il n'est pas aussi fatigué que Talia, mais il a clairement eu une semaine difficile. Stiles lui propose de l'aider, lui aussi. Aaron lui répond qu'il préférerait que Stiles se repose pour pouvoir plus rapidement retrouver la cuisine. Son ton taquin fait rire Stiles.

Peter s'assoit dans un coin et regarde tout le monde avec un demi-sourire distant sur le visage. Stiles lui demande franchement : « Tu vas aller bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Stiles. », répond Peter. « Je pense... Que j'aimerais bien, un jour. »

« Ça me convient. », dit Stiles en posant sa joue contre l'épaule de Derek.

Il tient trois heures, avec des câlins, de la pizza et deux parties endiablées de _Concordances_. Mais il commence à somnoler. La fête se calme un peu et il reste recroquevillé dans l'étreinte de Derek, écoutant avec un sourire le bruit de ses amis et sa famille autour de lui.

« Je vais l'emmener au lit. », dit calmement Derek et tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il est relativement tard, ils doivent probablement tous avoir des choses à faire. Derek porte Stiles jusqu'à sa chambre et repousse les couvertures d'une main avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Il s'assoit à côté de lui et commence à délacer ses chaussures.

« Hmm... Der'k ? », demande Stiles en papillonnant des yeux.

« Oui ? », répond Derek, une main caressant distraitement l'avant-bras de Stiles.

Celui-ci laisse échapper un soupir de contentement. « Je suis content que tu m'aies choisi. Je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais je suis content. Même avec tout ça. »

Derek lui serre la main. « Moi aussi. »

« Parce que... Tu es génial et merveilleux et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. En plus, tu fais des fellations vraiment incroyables. »

Derek s'étouffe presque sur un rire. Il a soudainement le sentiment que tout pourrait aller bien. Parce que même si sa mémoire est encore hésitante et que son vocabulaire se mélange un peu, il reste _Stiles_ s'il arrive à faire des commentaires comme ça, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour Derek. « On devrait mettre ça dans nos vœux. », dit-il.

« On devrait tellement ! », acquiesce Stiles. Il tourne la tête sur le côté et soupire à nouveau quand Derek lui enlève son pantalon, puis déboutonne sa chemise.

« Lève les bras. », dit Derek et Stiles obéit pour qu'il puisse lui retirer sa chemise. Il porte un T-shirt en dessous. Derek décide qu'il peut le garder pour dormir, avec son boxer. Il jette les vêtements de Stiles dans la panière puis enlève les siens, et se glisse sous les couvertures aux côtés de Stiles. Il ne sait pas l'heure qu'il est, et il s'en fiche complètement. Il ne peut pas penser à une raison pour laquelle il ne voudrait pas se pelotonner contre son compagnon.

« Je t'aime. », murmure Stiles.

« Je t'aime aussi. », répond Derek.

« Demain, j'vais faire des cookies. Et répondre aux mails. Et prendre une douche. Si je promets de m'économiser, tu me branleras dans le bain ? »

Derek passe son nez dans ses cheveux. « Je pense qu'on peut probablement faire ça. », dit-il, mais Stiles est déjà endormi. Derek passe une main sous son T-shirt, la pose un moment sur les bandages qui recouvrent la blessure. Puis il la met sur le cœur de Stiles. Il peut sentir son pouls sous la peau, ferme et rassurant. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est plus que suffisant.

 **FIN**


	30. Note

Bonjour !

Désolée pour la fausse joie, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je vous conseille quand même de tout bien lire jusqu'au bout, ça vous intéressera probablement !

Mais je vais commencer par vous, parce que vous êtes les plus importants. Je sais que j'ai été vraiment nulle, parce que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos reviews du dernier chapitre, et que j'ai un peu disparu sans un mot après ça. Du coup, je voudrais prendre le temps de vraiment vous remercier comme il le faut, parce que sans vous, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage et la motivation de terminer cette traduction. Alors, merci à vous :

ZephireBleu,

Cristal de glace,

Toonette,

xKatsuu,

Lesaccrodelamerceri,

Lylypuce55,

Kaneko Etsioay,

STL87,

Kause,

Lydiamartin33430,

Pitchoun9293,

Tinetinetina,

Titinesister,

MyFairLadyRose,

Lalilig,

Maighread Nephtys,

Auralia1998,

Melisandore,

Fansterek,

Chamonutella,

Stella058,

Audelie,

Sakuraetsasuke,

Faii269,

Drayy,

Sasu-Hime,

yumi-elfeuw,

Rosedeschamps,

Duchess on Fire,

Angeliquebucaille,

Lessa-Chan,

Arya Cahill,

Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw,

Math'L,

Pepite22,

Chocobi6,

Hachi Osaki,

Angel-06,

Calliope83,

Liam63,

PumpkinSpy,

Just1ne,

KittyLaska,

AprileGaby,

Cheschire,

MilaMimo,

Zessa,

Itomie973,

Alsco-chan,

Firafadella

Et bien sûr, merci à tous les anonymes et à tous les lecteurs silencieux, parce que je suis ravie que vous ayiez pu passer un moment agréable en ma compagnie. Merci également à Orange-Sanguine et Bruniblondi pour leur aide, leur présence et leur soutien constants. Je vous aime fort, tous autant que vous êtes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maintenant, les nouvelles ! Je n'ai pas été oisive pendant mon été. J'ai participé à la Sterek's Pack Fest (si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous pouvez voir le groupe du même nom sur facebook ^^). Le but du jeu, c'était d'écrire une fic d'au moins 10.000 mots sur un de ces trois thèmes : Magic!Stiles, Âmes-Soeurs, ou Family!Pack. J'ai choisi la seconde, âmes-soeurs. Fin octobre, je commencerai donc la publication d'une fic de 25.000 mots, qui tiendra en haleine normalement pendant 7 semaines. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

ENSUITE. Ensuite. On se retrouvera normalement fin 2016 ou début 2017 pour... DIVIDED WE STAND, VOLUME DEUX. Oui, vous avez entendu. Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, il y a une suite à cette histoire, et j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire. On se retrouve donc cet hiver pour la suite de cette aventure, qui s'appellera : United, We mend.

On y retrouvera notre couple Sterek préféré, on en apprendra plus sur les conséquences que Stiles subit, et on retrouvera une nouvelle intrigue et de nouveaux personnages. Et, pour vous récompenser si vous êtes parvenus à lire jusque-là... Voici un extrait, les premiers paragraphes de l'histoire !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le Docteur Eleanor Kuan est une petite femme qui a toujours un air _Tu ne vas pas me la faire à l'envers_ sur le visage, ce qui a beaucoup impressionné Tom Stilinski la première fois qu'il l'a rencontrée. Ça continue d'ailleurs à l'impressionner depuis. Elle est adepte de la discipline, mais elle peut être compréhensive. Elle est fine psychologue, mais ferme et, plus que tout, c'est une enseignante qui connaît ses élèves.

« Shérif, merci d'être venu. », dit-elle en se levant pour lui serrer la main. « Mme Hale va-t-elle nous rejoindre ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait. », répond Tom. Il a abandonné il y a longtemps l'espoir de voir Dr Kuan l'appeler Tom. Elle aime rester formelle avec les parents. Avec tout le monde, en fait. « Sa semaine est très chargée. »

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé si peu de délai. », dit Kuan en hochant la tête. « Mais je ne voulais pas laisser traîner cette affaire. »

Tom grimace légèrement et essaie de ne pas montrer qu'il meurt d'impatience. Stiles tient de lui sur bien des points, et ils détestent tous les deux être dans l'ignorance ou devoir attendre pour avoir les informations. Il imagine que Stiles va vraiment paniquer quand il va apprendre pour cette réunion, mais il s'en préoccupera plus tard. Puisque Kuan ne va manifestement pas commencer avant que Talia n'arrive, il commence une conversation sur la Cérémonie de Recherche imminente qui occupe tellement l'alpha.

Talia arrive dix minutes plus tard, clairement un peu troublée. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. », dit-elle en serrant la main de Kuan, puis en enlaçant Tom. Tout comme son fils, il a fallu un peu de temps au shérif pour s'habituer aux touchers désinvoltes qui viennent avec le fait d'être dans une meute de loups-garous. Maintenant, leurs salutations lui semblent aussi naturelles que respirer.

« Merci à vous deux d'être venus. », dit Kuan en s'asseyant. Elle met une paire de lunettes de lecture et baisse son regard sur une page de notes qu'elle a faite. « Comme vous le savez, nous entamons la quatrième semaine du nouveau trimestre, et je voulais discuter des progrès de Stiles avec vous deux. »

Tom acquiesce, mais il est tendu et il sait que les deux femmes peuvent le sentir. Kuan leur aurait probablement juste envoyé un e-mail si tout se passait bien, donc le fait qu'ils aient été convoqués n'est pas un bon signe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! On se retrouve donc fin octobre pour découvrir ensemble _**La Marque de la Bête.**_


End file.
